


DRAMAtical Murder : The Daughters

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: And plot twist, Blood, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, OOC, Violence, gay pairings, maybe a bit drama, no straight pairing, perhaps, probably, the daughters comes from different alternate universe, they're the daughters though, uncensored things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 223,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: Just some stories with OCs as their daughter from different alternated universeIt's when they just simply lounging around that Seragaki Aoba had to face something rather unthinkable, or more like unbelievableThis would be when Mink and Noiz still there and Clear is all fixed up and Ren is a human already thanks to Sei





	1. Introduction

**.**

**.**

Time setting: A very made up setting where Mink and Noiz still in Midorijima and Clear is all fixed up and Ren is already in Sei's body, Mink still part of SCRATCH as well and Aoba is in good term with his Desire.

Intro of the OCs

-Akina

From : Koujaku/Aoba universe (good ending)

Adopted

Age meeting Aoba in her universe : 1

Age meeting Aoba from time travel : 17

Hair : Long dark bluish purple with some of her hair being thrown over her shoulder, her bangs slightly longer on one side

Eyes : Deep bronze

Coil : Red, traditional looking left bracelet

Allmate : A maroon colored pigeon allmate, Houkou

Skill : Swordsmanship, direct combat

 

-Azris

From : Noiz/Aoba universe (good ending)

Adopted

Age meeting Aoba in her universe : 0 (newborn)

Age meeting Aoba from time travel : 17

Hair : Peach medium length hair, some of her hairs rested on her shoulders

Eyes : Green-yellow topaz

Coil : Her allmate (LOL)

Allmate : A green pearl allmate, Smaragd

Skill : Hacking, Rhyme

 

-Aria

From : Clear/Aoba universe (good ending)

Adopted

Age meeting Aoba in her universe : 0 (newborn*?*)

Age meeting Aoba from time travel : 17

Hair : Silvery gray medium length hair, her side bangs curled towards her cheeks

Eyes : Pale pink

Coil : Jellyfish keychain (kept at her hip)

Allmate : A jellyfish doll allmate, Pure

Skill : Dye Music, cooking

 

-Aura

From : Mink/Aoba universe (good ending)

Adopted

Age meeting Aoba in her universe : 2

Age meeting Aoba from time travel : 17

Hair : Long deep dark brown with black tips wavy hair, her side hairs over her shoulders with beads and feather decorated the longest end of hairs also on each longest side bangs

Eyes : Golden-sih amber

Coil :  Bead left earring

Allmate : A magenta colored eagle allmate, Morsus

Skill : Shooter (gun), direct combat

 

-Rein

From : Ren/Aoba universe (good ending)

Adopted

Age meeting Aoba in her universe : 5

Age meeting Aoba from time travel : 17

Hair : Double layered blue ocean colored hair, the color lighter at the top then starts to darken towards the tip

Eyes : Golden

Coil : Right bracelet, shaped like a choker with a diamond shaped emerald pendant

Allmate : A black with white fur Husky pup allmate, Shuu

Skill : Direct combat, Rhyme

**.**

**.**

**First Meeting Them**

After the fall of Platinum Jail, Seragaki Aoba thought he already lived in peace.

Mink still around with SCRATCH, Noiz also, and Clear is all fixed up. And most of all, his allmate that later he discovered is another part of his consciousness, Ren, entered his twin brother's body, Sei, and already dispatched from the hospital after they found him under the rumble of the building. Mizuki also already out from the hospital and all of them returned to their old life although there's a commotion here and there. But it's peaceful.

...Or so he thought.

It all started when some punks starts to mess with him when he's all alone crossing an alley. Aoba is not at all a bad fighter but he is quickly outnumbered by them.

"Let go of me!" Aoba bellowed angrily, his legs kicking around as his hands being immobile due to two punks that already got them in their hold.

"Aah, c'mon, _Onii-chan_ ~" the one that seemed the leader of them let out a sickeningly failed sweet tone as he sneered at Aoba mockingly, the other punks had readied themselves for some 'fun'. "Don't be like that, we just want to talk with you that's all~"

And suddenly, all of them creep closer to him, completely trapped him in their mercy. From the corner of his eyes he saw one of them approaching him, a bat is immediately greeted his sight. ' _Shit!_ '

The blue haired man is reading himself when the bat is dragged backwards, before swung into his direction. Aoba instinctively closed his eyes and braced himself from the pain that's going to happen...

Only to have them snapped wide when he heard a loud bang, and he watched as the bat shattered to pieces before him. The others also had the similar shocked look on their faces. The one that holding the bat brought the shattered bat to his face, staring it in disbelief.

"H-how-" but before he managed to continue his words, he felt a blown from behind his head and in an instant he's knocked out cold. The others stared in shock as he fall to the ground, their eyes immediately directed to the culprit that stood right behind him.

"Hah..." Aoba's hazelnut eyes widened in fraction when he heard an exasperated sigh of a female-

...wait, what?

The echo of footsteps surround them, and the punks found themselves being rounded by a pretty small numbered party.

"...To think that it got until this far..."

The dark haired female that is the culprit of the out cold guy on the floor simply stood there as if she didn't just knocked a guy that probably had twice in mass than her. Soon a bubbly giggle is heard.

"It really turned into a big trouble, _nee_ ~?"

"It really is..."

"And to think we're not supposed to cause trouble."

"Well, now that it's done, might as well do it until the end."

"And when you say 'until the end'..."

Pairs of eyes stared deeply at the group of punks, and they suddenly shuddered in fear. All more when they heard a sickeningly familiar 'click' and the dragging sound of a metal, also the loud crack of knuckles.

"Now..."

"...Shall we finish what we just started?"

They didn't wait for another second to make a frantic dash from there, the ones that holding Aoba immediately let him go as they made their escape. Of course they're not forgetting the one that still knocked out on the floor.

"L-let's get out from here!"

"Shit! I'll remember this!"

"We're not finished! Mark my words!"

"Say the one that running away with their tail between their legs..." A mocking scoff was heard from behind him, still all fours on the ground due to the fall when the punks literally thrown him to the floor when they make their haste escape. Aoba quickly whirled his body around, his eyes quickly met by five sets of eyes, and somehow they looked kind of familiar-

"Waa~ now that I look at him again he looked so much younger~"

...what?

"...It's not that all surprising."

"But still shocking, isn't it?"

"Right, considering our current condition..."

"H-hey hold on a sec!" Aoba quickly interrupted them, waving his hands in front of him and in return gain their full attention. Feeling suddenly embarrassed when they suddenly turned their attention to him, so he lashed it out in anger tone. "Look, I appreciate and thankful that you safe me from them but who the heck are you girls?!" he said with a single breath and when he's done, Aoba find himself completely out of breath and struggling for it. His eyes never let them though, a little wary of his very saviors.

But the girls that looked younger than him simply stared at him, as if he didn't just screamed so rudely at them after they saved him. They looked at each other and the cheerful one let out a laughter.

"He's in his embarrassed mode~ Make me feels nostalgic~"

"It's the same person, after all..."

"...But I do admit, it's quite funny."

"...If not weird."

"I don't think 'weird' even the proper word for it."

Their conversation only make him more confused than ever. Just who are these girls?! Somebody please explain everything to him!!

One of them walked to him and crouched down near him, make him almost jumped away as he stared at her warily. In her hands she hold what it seems like a jellyfish doll which almost makes his eyebrow rose upon seeing it. Her eyes seemed to examine all parts of him and it makes him feel really uncomfortable. Not long a small smile rose on her lips, makes the two, small, horizontally dots standout.

"It seems you're unhurt... That's a relief, Kaa-san."

That makes him blinked in confusion at her. Did she just call him what he thought she is?

"Oi, Aria..." the one with modern looking short kimono over her tight collared shirt steps in, already sheathed her sword back from where she hides it from view. "We're supposed to be secretive about it, remember?"

The one that called 'Aria' looked up from Aoba to the girl that approached them. Her pale pink eyes blinked. "But since it's him, isn't it okay?" she questioned, and other girl walked up to them, scratched her chin in thought as she hummed thoughtfully. For Aoba her cheerful personality is really crashed with the neat, flawless suit she's wearing right now. "Hm~ I know what Akina said isn't wrong, but then there's nothing wrong in Aria's point..."

The last two is the next one that walked up to them. One of them in Western style, with her decorate beads and feather at the end of her hair makes him instantly reminded to someone. The other one had a beautiful ocean gradient colored hair, but her golden eyes reminded him strongly to someone as well. A small mark marred under her right eye, makes the golden color more standout.

"...Let's just spill the bean already."

"...There's no other choice now, is there?"

"I guess not."

By now they stand close to him, and the cheerful one with green-yellow topaz eyes grinned at him.

"We finally found you, Mama!" she cheered, looked oblivious to the dumbstruck look on Aoba's face. "M-Ma-?!"

The one with kimono let out a huff, stand with her hand on her hip. "Azris, that's too confusing." she pointed out, but then her deep bronze eyes turned to him. "...I know you're deeply confused right now and wondered who we are and why we call you 'Mother'. But rest assured, there's an explanation for this." she said calmly, mature personality leaking from her.

"W-wait a second! What do you mean 'we'?!" Aoba yelled, his tone angrily as he felt his head about to explode from all the nonsense he's hearing. Just what the heck they're talking about?! He completely couldn't hold his squeak when the Western styled one walked to him and grabbed his arm, easily make him stand on his feet when she pulled him up. The one that is frightfully similar to Clear also stood up, and when he looked closely to the weird looking jellyfish doll in her arms, he saw a faint movement from the tentacles that is not being caused by its holder.

And when he looked away from this almost identical twin of Clear, he just noticed the things around the other girls, and he immediately knew those are their allmate. And it made him wondered if the jellyfish doll is actually an allmate as well.

The one that reminds him of Ren stepped forward, her allmate a Siberian Husky pup near her feet as her golden eyes stared directly into his eyes.

"...We're your children, Seragaki Aoba."

...Huh?

"'Step children', for to be precise."

...Huh?

"...And you're our 'Mother'."

"...Huh?!!!"

**.**

**.**


	2. Further Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stories with OCs as their daughter from different alternated universe  
> It's when they just simply lounging around that Seragaki Aoba had to face something rather unthinkable, or more like unbelievable  
> This would be when Mink and Noiz still there and Clear is all fixed up and Ren is a human already thanks to Sei

**.**

**.**

"Okay. So...."

Seragaki Aoba stared warily at the five girls in front of him. All of them decided to go to an abandoned alley to talk privately without any disturbance. And there Aoba listened to their story that really make zero sense to him.

"All of you-" he started, his hand gestured to them. "...Are from different universes and timeline than... here..." his palm then gestured his surrounding, emphasis his meaning. "...And all of you are my adopted daughters?"

"Yup!" the only one with bubbly cheerful personality nodded, grinned at him. "I'm Azris!" she introduced, her topaz eyes shifted color from green to yellow whenever it got caught in the light. A medium shaped emerald pearl floated right next to her face, and the two vertical strips on it with lighter color blinked; the 'eyes' of the allmate. "And this is my allmate, Smaragd!"

" _Pleasure to meet you_ " the rather mechanical voice come out from the pearl shaped allmate. Judging how robotic it is Aoba couldn't figure out it's a male or female; the voice is rather in between. Not it really necessary.

"I'm Akina." the one with red modern styled kimono over white shirt is up next, her deep bronze eyes looked stand out compared to the color of her hair that reminds him to Koujaku. Hell, even the pattern on her kimono also reminded him to the womanizer hairdresser. "This is Houkou." as soon as she said that, the maroon feathered pigeon with white streaks at the chest that perched her shoulder flapped her wings. "Nice to meet you!" A female, cheerful voice come out from the bird type allmate.

"I'm Aria." the one that resembled closely to Clear introduced herself, still holding her jellyfish doll in her arms. Probably the difference from her to Clear is the position of the two dots under their lips. "Pure is my allmate." she  ducked her head towards the doll, and Aoba's eyes widened when it moved its tentacles, one of them waving at Aoba. "Hello." the calming voice of a female greeted.

"Aah, this one is Aura." Azris, as she said her name is, introduced the Western styled girl that seemed didn't interested to say anything, a magenta eagle perched on her shoulder. "And that scary looking bird is her allmate, Morsus!"

Aura simply stared at him with her amber eyes that seemed golden when it got hit by rays. Her allmate is also the same. And it's really a scary looking one, alright, if not intimidating. A perfect match for Mink's twin, he noted. Well, at least from personality.

And then down to the last one, the one that looked similar to Ren but different at the same time.

"...I'm Rein." she introduced, face rather flat and serious. "And this is Shuu."

"Greetings for you." came the baritone voice this time, the Siberian Husky pup sat loyally near his owner's feet.

"Err- okay, so..." Aoba muttered, looked at them with uncertainty. "...Azris, Akina, Aria, Aura and Rein, right...?"

"U-huh." Azris confirmed. "And you're our 'Mama'!"

"And just how that is possible?!!"

Aoba really tempted to run his hand to his hair, messed them up in frustration. They're from different universes than him and they're his adopted daughters and HE is their 'mother'?! Just what the heck is going on?!

"...It's not impossible." came the voice, and he found himself looking eye-to-eye with 'Aura', the one that just spoke up. "...You're adopted us, and you took care of us like one." her voice is rather deep, and blunt. As if she just stating a matter of fact. And it probably is. Perhaps it depends on one perspective.

"...It still don't make any sense to me."

"Sure it is."

...Even how frustrating she is reminds him to someone that he knew so well. Mink. But then, this girl could be passed on as Mink's daughter- "Hold on! If you called me your 'mother', then whose your fathers?!"

"Can't you tell just by looking at us?" Akina said as if it's clearly obvious. But seeing the confused and frustrated look from the blue haired man in front of them make her left out an exasperated sigh. "Well, it probably a little too much for you-"

"It's **too** much for me."

"...that your brain had stopped to work on a simple logic." Akina continued, as if Aoba didn't just rudely interrupted her words. Her bronze eyes opened, looking deep inside him that almost make him took a step back, gulping down his saliva nervously.

"..." sharing glances with each other, all of the girls seemed have come up with one silent agreement before turned their attention to Aoba again.

"Koujaku."

"Clear."

"Noiz!"

"...Mink."

"Ren."

...And those are the words that escaped from Akina, Aria, Azris, Aura and Rein accordingly before Rein continued. "...Those are the names of our perspective father."

...Huh?

"...And in our perspective universe... you're their lover."

"...Huh?!"

**.**

**.**


	3. More Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stories with OCs as their daughter from different alternated universe  
> It's when they just simply lounging around that Seragaki Aoba had to face something rather unthinkable, or more like unbelievable  
> This would be when Mink and Noiz still there and Clear is all fixed up and Ren is a human already thanks to Sei

**.**

**.**

"...Do you think we broke him?"

"Like it could literally _broke_ him."

"But look, he had been in the same position for almost an hour now."

"...Just leave him be, for now."

Aoba simply ignoring the conversation behind his back. He's too busy to make his mind catch up with the information those girls just gave him, right at the corner of the alley. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he started to put the pieces together.

Okay. First of all, they're from the different universe from his current one, that's for sure. And they said they're his adopted daughter in their respective universe. Also he's the one that took care of them enough for them to label him as the 'Mother'. And also...

....Their respective 'fathers'....

Okay, let's see. Akina's father is Koujaku. Azris' Noiz. Aria's Clear. Aura's Mink. And Rein's father is Ren...

...No matter how he tried to imagine it, he couldn't possibly imagine how he become together with one of them in THAT way and raised these girls together as their adoptive parents. Nope, he can't. Not like he wanted to imagine it in the first place anyway. For some reasons it seemed so wrong on many levels. Yep, he can't imagine it.

The five girls watched as Aoba let out a frustrated groan, hands flying to his hair as he messed them with his fingers.

"...I think we should've explained to him slowly, instead of telling him everything all at once..."

"It's less the hassle if we tell him everything instead in pieces one by one."

"True. Although I know what Aria meant. His head probably can't handle all of it."

"...You know I could hear you girls over there right?!" Aoba bellowed in frustration, turning his head over his shoulder to glare angrily at them. But Azris simply laughed seeing his behavior, pissed him off even more.

"Mama's face like he's about to burst!" she laughed merrily, too cheerful for someone that said she's a child of the emotionless Noiz. And it makes him wondered whether they're pulling his leg or not.

"...Is it really true? Everything that you told me?" he questioned cautiously, his eyes now staring at them warily. At that the cheerfulness on Azris' face fell and the girls are staring deep into him. Although being stared like that make him felt very uneasy, he still stood on his ground, despise the fact he's still crouching over at the corner. But that's not the point right now.

Akina is the one that moved from them that still gave him silent stares. The dark haired girl crossed her arms in front of her chest, her face turned into a slight frown as her bronze eyes stared sharply at him. "Of course it's true. Otherwise I won't know about the 'hippo' nickname that you give to my adoptive father Koujaku." it was clear she's holding back a snort, but what shocked him the most that she really knew that he sometimes called Koujaku 'hippo'.

"Y-you really knew..." he shuttered, staring at her in complete disbelieve. Akina simply raised an eyebrow at him. "I have been living with both of you almost my entire life, so yes, I knew."

That matter-of-fact that she throws to him enough make his jaw slacked off with shock. She said what now?

Hearing a faint sigh makes his hazel eyes turned to Aura, who had been the most passive talker from five of them. "...All of us have been living with you and our respective father for more than ten years. Of course we'll know the quirks that you have."

"F-for more than ten years?!"

"Yes." this time is the calm voice from Aria, and Aoba shifted his deer-caught-in-the-light look at her. "All of us are 17 now, Kaa-san."

"And the age when we met you also in variety." Rein added, her golden eyes clashed with Aoba's hazel one. "From all of us I probably had the shortest time range of years from meeting with you. I met you when I was five." she said, her gaze calm and full of composure. Her voice also as calm and composure, and serious. "That means I have spent twelve years with you, in my universe."

She then inclined her head to the other girls. "Both Azris and Aria met you when they're newborns, Akina when she's one, and Aura when she's two. So they have spent more time with you compared to me." Rein then turned her gaze back to Aoba again. "But even so, the fact that we have spent that much time together as parents and daughter, is true."

"Eh..."

Aria prepared to close her ears, Akina and Rein looked they knew what will come next, Azris still had her lips curled up cheerfully like a Cheshire cat as she already closed her ears and Aura looked she had just accepted her fate of whatever that will come.

"....EEEEHHH?!!!"

An annoyed grunt was heard as Aoba finished his on-top-of-his-lungs scream. It comes from Aura, but the girl didn't say anything. The complaint, however, (if it could be said as a complaint) come from the ever cheerful Azris. "Mama's scream is as loud as ever." she said, still grinning in a rather cheerful way.

"Am not!" Aoba argued, his face so red he even could tell it's practically steaming right now like boiled water. "And what the heck did you mean 'loud as ever'?!"

"Well..." the peach haired girl tilted her head to the sky, one hand on her chin as she taps them lightly. "I don't mean that Mama scream frequently, but, when you did you do have a loud scream." the young girl hummed, but then her next continuation is something worse that Aoba could live without hearing it, at all. "Especially at night-"

"...! Enough of that!" Aoba quickly stopped her words, and here he thought his face couldn't get any hotter. He felt so dreaded and embarrassed that he could die. Too bad they're in an empty alley and Aoba couldn't find anything that could kill himself right now, or at least give him a temporary comma. That would be nice.

Azris laughed cheerfully, and by know Aoba had realized that it just the part of her personality. "Mama, you looked like you're going to pop like balloon."

"Of course!" But that doesn't mean knowing that will make him less embarrassed right now. The blue haired man swore he's _almost_ screeching right now. "How can I not when you're saying that every night I-"

"-have sex with Papa?"

Aoba's face could be considered as something akin to horror, while the other girls stared in pure surprise at the green-yellow topaz eyed girl. It seemed like even the girls didn't expected for the adoptive daughter of Noiz to say it so bluntly and clearly like that. "Azris!" Aoba bellowed, his face is clearly red from anger and embarrassment, mostly from the latter. "I honestly could going on living without knowing and hearing that! At all!"

"I'm sorry, Mama." the cheerful girl apologized, but her bubbly giggles escape from her lips. Her face is as cheerful as ever, as if she had no worries in her entire life.

...Is this really the girl that had lived with him and Noiz for almost entire her seventeen years life? Seeing her so cheerful makes it seemed like a lie to him. Because this is Noiz he's talking about, the ever-so blunt and emotionless guy. But now that he thinks about it, Azris' straightforward bluntness might have something to do with that expert hacker...

"...I know you're blunt, but not THAT blunt, Azris." Akina remarked, still in shock that the girl that actually the second shortest from them all could say the word 's' out loud without getting embarrassed or something. But the said girl simply let out bubbly laughter, completely care-free. All of sudden they heard a light growl and suddenly all eyes turned to Azris, the peach haired girl simply looked down at her stomach as she hold them, blinked. "I'm hungry." she said finally as she stared at it for a while, and some of the girls exhale an exasperated sigh. Akina even facepalming, shook her head at the girl that could be considered as an airhead.

Aoba even tempted to do the same as Akina; facepalming. Even though she's not... 'his' and Noiz's biological child, he still couldn't believe that this girl had been living for so long under one roof with 'him' and Noiz.

Yep. He can't.

**.**

**.**


	4. More Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stories with OCs as their daughter from different alternated universe  
> It's when they just simply lounging around that Seragaki Aoba had to face something rather unthinkable, or more like unbelievable  
> This would be when Mink and Noiz still there and Clear is all fixed up and Ren is a human already thanks to Sei

**.**

**.**

The others watched as Azris almost literally wolfing down the deep fried doughnuts that they just bought, some of them had exasperated look on their faces, including Aoba's. "..."

All of them decided to go to the nearest district from their place to buy something for them (or Azris, especially) to eat. But it's only Azris that got all the doughnuts (she's the only one that claimed she's hungry) while the others decided to grab a drink or nothing at all.

As Aoba had enough of their silence while watching Azris, he turned to the other girls. Akina and Aria are the only one that grab something to drink. "So..." he started, successfully drawing attention from four of them. "...I have been wondering about this for a while but, why are you here?" he finally said the thing that bothering him the most since he somehow managed to make their nonsense a completely sense, in a way or another. He doesn't want to think too hard about it and simply accept it, because he had a feeling that if he made a huge deal about this he's going to get the worst headache ever. (Aside from Scrap or precisely his Desire, but that's in the past now) "Not that I mean anything with it, but..."

Akina let out a thoughtful hum at that, sipped her coke calmly from her position by the wall. "That's a good question." she murmured low under her breath, the only one that could heard it are them since they stand really close with each other, ignoring the others passerby. "Unfortunately, we had no answer for that." she answered, with a flick of her wrist sending the empty coke can to the nearest dustbin.

"What do you mean by that?" Aoba asked warily, frowned at her direction even as she returned her gaze to him.

"...All of us didn't come here willingly." she stated simply, her head inclined towards the others. "We've brought here by force." she continued, rolled her rather stiff shoulder. "All we know is we've been brought here by a weird portal and soon discovered that we've come to a different universe than our original ones." Akina then stretched her back, as if her body had been stiff for a long time and she's itching for a good deal of exercise.

"...But how did you know this universe is different than yours?"

Akina didn't answer it immediately, simply looked at Rein. "....Rein somehow knew about it."

"...It's just a hunch." Rein's serious voice rung out, Shuu still sitting loyally near her feet. "...I got a feeling that wherever we are, it's different from our respective universe."

"And that actually makes sense." Akina commented. "In a way and another."

Aoba let out a low hum, thinking over the explanation that Akina and Rein presented to him. To be honest it still make zero sense to him but perhaps it IS making sense. He felt like he's just being showed a very unfamiliar and incomplete puzzles; could only think over and try to piece them together into a perfect fit but failed, only managed slightly. But nothing could held the better explanation other than the puzzles themselves. So he's forced to stick with it before he could gathered the remaining pieces.

"Aah~ Thank you for the food~" they heard Azris moaned happily, the box of full doughnuts already dead empty by the time she's done with it. She then hummed in a rather thoughtful way, low and long. "The taste's good, but Mama's cooking is better." she commented, still had her carefree smile on her face. Her said comment, however, caught Aoba in mild surprise, blinking at her. "My cooking?"

The peach haired girl nodded, the smile still on her face. For a second Aoba felt something akin to happiness and maybe pride swelled up in his chest. But that is, before Azris added, still having that frickin' smile on her face. "But after you managed to get the hang of it, that is."

....Huh?

"...Are you saying I'm a bad cook?" Aoba asked defensively, incredibly insulted for some reason. He heard a soft 'humph' and Aura butted in the conversation after being silent for a while. "...At first. And 'bad' is an understatement."

...Huh?!

"I'm not that bad!" the blue haired man argued hotly, but then he heard another scoff. It didn't come from the girls. It come from Aura's allmate, Morsus. The magenta eagle stared at him with his sharp eyes that almost had him reeling backwards, because he swore those eyes could cut a steel simply with a glare. "It's not like you ever cooked before, even if it's a simple rice."

"...!"

...Okay, he couldn't deny that one. But he can't be THAT bad. Even though he even not sure himself. Because what he said is true; he never actually cooked before. He merely helping his grandmother set the tables and other chores around the house, but never cooking.

"It reminds me the first time I taste his cooking." Akina chuckled under her breath, tilted her head backwards as her bronze eyes gazed to the sky, looking far away as her head swims in her memories. "It's either too salt or too bland. Or overcooked."

"One time he turned a bacon into a charcoal." Aura had the same faraway look on her face, the corner of her lips twitched upwards into a small smile that enough to shock Aoba for the fact that THAT girl can smile. "By accident, of course, but it's the most impressive thing to remember."

"...I don't want to think about how 'I' would react when hearing you girls speaking like that." Aoba muttered, unhappy and sounded insulted. Even though it's not him that cooking the things for them in their respective universe, or whatever it is, it's still HIM that cooking it. Okay, that's honestly sounds weird and awkward. Not that he can help it, though.

"The worst? Probably some yelling and his face turned so red to the point it's worrying." Morsus answered for them, still perched on Aura's shoulder. But it's not like Aoba could see where exactly Morsus perched on. Because it seemed her perched on her back AND her shoulder. But then that's not the thing that should be his focus right now.

"It's not like it's a bad thing, either." Akina spoke up, gaining his attention. "Besides it's only one of many embarrassing moments that happened in the house. There's much more worse than that."

Aoba really couldn't imagine it, at all. He could feel how his jaw suddenly slacked up and refused to close. "T-there's something much worse than that?"

"Yep." the dark haired girl answered. "But then aside that, your cooking got better as time pass by, and of course with guidance. But then it got to the point it's edible."

"And delicious!" Azris cheered, bright smile on her face. "I especially love the apple pie that Mama made that one time, although little burnt."

"Hmm, we never made an apple pie before..." they heard Aria finally spoke up, the silver haired girl still had Pure in her arm while her other hand is holding the tea can she's drinking right now. But her comment caught Aoba's interest. "Wait a minute, what did you mean 'we'?"

The shortest girl between them all blinked at her, before a small smile with hint of softness rose on her face, matched with her droopy looking eyes. "Kaa-san, Tou-san and I sometimes cooked together, three of us." she answered, her voice calm and soft. But not kind of soft that makes you almost had to strain your ears to hear it. It's the kind of soft that when you heard her voice it's just that. Soft. "It's simply the way three of us spending time together. 'Bonding moment', I think it's called." she said, her soft smile still on her face. Pure seemed let out a voice similar to a humming, her tentacles moving languidly and lazily in the air.

"Hee..." Aoba muttered out loud, rather astonished by that fact. So even something like that also happen, huh...? For some reason, it put him at... ease? Maybe for the fact that there's simple but heartwarming moments between 'him' and 'his' daughter, even if she's adopted.

"Bonding moment, huh...?" he heard Akina murmured, the girl that claimed to be Koujaku's adoptive daughter again gazed at the sky, which he found she did a lot. Is it intentionally or what? "Good memories, good memories."

"...Akina, what did you do with your parents when you have bonding moment?" came the question from Rein, and the dark haired girl hummed low before answered her.

"Well, Papa insisted to trim our hairs while Mama would mess with my hair and decorate it with whatever he had in mind." Akina let out a low chuckle, a fond smile on her face. "Of course I do the same for him, though. And we also do Papa's. Still our best bonding moments from all things."

She then let her head dropped, looked straight at Rein. "How about yours?"

"...We went around the district together at day off, sometimes visiting Yoshie-san and Haga-san." she answered. She then kneel down, her hand reached for Shuu to stroke his fur between her fingers affectionately. "We usually only looking around the district, seeing what's new, if there's any recent Allmate updates. Or hanging out with Beni-Shigure or Dry Juice."

As Aoba tried to process the fact that 'he' still hanging out with those two Ribsteez even if in another universe, he heard a low whistle, sounded impressed, from no one other than Akina. "Did you hand wrestle with them?" she asked, and Aoba even surprised himself that his neck hadn't snapped by now. She said what?!

" _Aa_. (Yeah)" come the answer from Rein. Simply just how she speak really reminds him of Ren. "Although I still didn't manage to win from Uncle Koujaku and Uncle Mizuki."

"That I can imagine. I even barely could win against Mizuki." chuckles softly, she then turned her gaze to Aura who turned into a complete silence, ignoring Aoba's shock at how she sounded so familiar with his close friend. "And you, Aura?"

"...I ever hand wrestle with Uncle Mizuki." she answered. "But not with Uncle Koujaku."

That statement make Aoba blinked his hazel eyes in surprise. "Why?" he found himself asking, and the very next second he suddenly want to hide when all attention suddenly turned to him.

But more to his surprise, Aura answered him. "When we-me, Tou-san and Kaa-san, come to Midorijima, the first thing that Uncle Koujaku did is glaring daggers at Tou-san. He always being all snappy and irritated whenever Tou-san is around. I think the reason why he refused to hand wrestle with me is because how similar I look with Tou-san."

...That he CAN imagine. He really did, although it wasn't a surprise, to be honest. Even now Koujaku still looked pissed off by Mink's presence, maybe for what he did to him and Ren while in Platinum Jail. Although by time it had eased off little by little. But it's not like both of them had got along with each other in the first place- but wait, did she just said that she looked similar with Mink? Well, he had to admit that their personality is all similar, but for the looks...

All of suddenly, Houkou flapped her wings, Shuu's head perked up, Pure's tentacles twitched visibly, Smaragd make a noise similar to annoying alarm ringing and Morsus suddenly flied off from Aura's shoulder. Seeing their allmates sudden actions makes their respective owner turned silent and serious that it almost made Aoba taken aback with the sudden chance.

Akina reached her hand to her shoulder, her fingers lightly grazed with the white streak on Houkou's chest as she moved away from the wall she's leaning against on. "I guess that's suggest our leave then." she murmured, bronze eyes looked firm while her other facial features became tense.

"Leave?" Aoba murmured, out of blue as he processed Akina's words just now. And he finds himself let his voice slip from his throat again when he saw the girls starts to walk away. "H-hey, wait a minute! Just what is going on?!"

From all the retreating girls, Rein is the one that halted on her steps and turned around to look at Aoba. "Our fathers are coming this way."

"Eh...?"

When she said 'fathers', does she means....

"...Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink and Ren?" he breathed out, realization had his hazel eyes almost popped out from the sockets. And as if that's the cue, he could heard a familiar voice calling out for him from somewhere behind him.

Rein's golden eyes flickered to the direction where he assumed the voice is coming from before returned to Aoba again. "We'll meet again, Okaa-san. Farewell."

When she turned her back again to him, Shuu's near her feet as she walked away to the crowds joining the other girls that had disappeared from sight by now, Aoba took a step forward, almost unconsciously. "Wai-"

Another call, louder this time distracted him for a moment. And by the time he looked back from over his shoulder, he saw no sight of Rein, or other girls anywhere near. They already blended between the crowds of people around them.

' _What is going on?_ ' that thought is the only thing entered his mind as he heard approaching footsteps from behind him.

**.**

**.**


	5. Show Off; Akina and Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stories with OCs as their daughter from different alternated universe  
> It's when they just simply lounging around that Seragaki Aoba had to face something rather unthinkable, or more like unbelievable  
> This would be when Mink and Noiz still there and Clear is all fixed up and Ren is a human already thanks to Sei

**.**

**.**

He can't sleep that night, at all.

He can't help it, really. Out of nowhere, five girls claimed as his adopted daughters came to him and said that he's their mother with Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink and Ren as their respective fathers. They also said that they came through this weird portal out of their will and they also avoided the others. He's not that dumb; they clearly avoided Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink and Ren back there. As if it's fine to meet him and tell him everything, but not them. He really don't get it. Aren't they also their parents although from different universe just like him? Argh. He's so close to toss this frickin blanket off hi-

"...Aoba."

"Uwah!?"

Aoba jolted on his bed, whirled his head around to see Ren who already woke up, staring at him from his position from the futon below the bed. "R-Ren?" he stammered nervously, supported his body with his arm as he lightly pushed his body off the bed to see Ren better. "W-what's wrong?"

"Are you alright, Aoba?" his calm voice asked, sitting on his futon as his golden eyes stared worriedly at Aoba. "You've been moving on your bed a lot. Can't sleep?"

Oops. It seemed while he's in the middle of his confusion, he unconsciously shifted his body way too much that it caused Ren to awake in this middle of night. "A-ah, no, it's nothing." he tried to assure the dark haired man in front of him through his stammering, nervous speech. He could see that Ren clearly didn't buy it, even through the darkness in the room Aoba could see his brows furrowed worriedly at him.

"...Are you sure?" he asked, worry still laced in his voice. And Aoba could felt the prick of guilt in his chest.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for waking you up, Ren." he apologized, smiling softly when the said man gave him a small but reassuring smile at him.

"It's alright." he said, and he shuffled under his own blanket when Aoba doing the same. "...Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah..." he assured him, still smiling softly at his direction. "Goodnight, Ren."

"Goodnight, Aoba."

As Ren's breath even out, it took Aoba a lot more than that to come with 'the hell with it' and decide to go to sleep.

**.**

The next day after work, Aoba decided to go back to the alley where he met the girls, in hope that he'll find them again there.

But it turns out, he had zero luck at that.

He then decided to look at the alley where they talked yesterday, but not to avail.

Had completely no clue as to where to look for them, Aoba decided to stroll around before going home. But then that's when the luck struck him.

...Or not.

Because when he thought he caught a glimpse of one of those girls he met yesterday, he saw only both Akina and Aura this time, surrounded by the same punks that decided to rounded him only yesterday. Only there's seemed to be more of them. "Those guys-!"

Akina's bronze eyes simply stared at the crowd of men circling them. Either with bare fist or alternative weapon in hand (wooden bat, discarded wood logs) as they had what she deemed as 'ugly ridiculous, excuse attempt of devil grin' on their faces. Her hands tensed readily at her sides, the same could be same for Aura, although their faces looked calm as they stood back to back with each other.

"Now you won't be able to escape." the punks' leader snickered wickedly, a log with pierced nails on top is in his hand as he lightly tapped it to his palm, barely under where the nails stick into the log in all over it. "And no one is able to save both of you now."

Akina could only raised an eyebrow at his threat. Like seriously. "It's fine, it's not like we needed extra hand to handle all of you anyway." she stated, although it clearly sounded like a mockery that fueled the rage of the gang surrounding them. Even Aoba couldn't help but felt himself struck in disbelieve when she said that. Isn't it like digging her own grave if she said that?! Besides, there's twice more people of them than yesterday!

"Hoo, you have some guts." the leader growled angrily, before he swung the log in his hand towards the girls right at the middle of their circle. "Get them!"

"Akina! Aura!" Aoba found himself shouting when those punks dashed towards the girls. This is bad!

Bronze and amber eyes glaring sharply, hands clenched into tight fists. Each feet shifted wider before the body lunged forward.

And the next thing they knew couple of bodies already flying backwards.

"...!"

Both Akina and Aura didn't give them time to recover from the shock of what just happened as they continued lunged towards the remaining men; throwing flying punches and kicks towards them, sending more of them away, either flying in various directions or straight to the ground. Aoba could only stand there and watched in awe daze as both girls moved swiftly between the approaching attacks, taking them one by one, bit by bit. Dodge, side step, straight kick to the jaw, elbow to the nose, knee jammed to the gut, back of fist met with unfortunate face over the shoulder. It truly fascinate Aoba at how well both of them worked together, considering who are their respective 'fathers' are. Let's admit it, both Koujaku and Mink are likely to impossible to create such well-coordinated but spontaneous teamwork just like Akina and Aura now.

As both of the girls keep on taking them down until halves of them are left, the leader seemed pissed off by the fact that his men couldn't held down mere girls, that barely had half masses of their own, and being overthrown by them instead. In pure rage, he grabbed the nearest sharp object; a pocket knife that being held by one of his stunned goons by his side.

Aoba realized too late when he saw the glimmering blade against the light that managed to sweep in the empty alley they're in. As he tried to work on is voice, the hand already drawn back, and the knife is released with a powerful swung. "Watch out!"

Even in the middle of the battle heat, both Akina and Aura immediately hear the shout of warning. Their gazes immediately met with the fast approaching blade-

**_Clash!_ **

It happened in a barely blink of an eye. Even the punks' leader could only freeze in his place as his mouth slacked open. The same could be said for the rest of them that Akina and Aura hadn't deal with yet, also Aoba who could only watch from the entrance of the alley where everything is going on.

The light clearly catches the well polished blade that raised in the air. With whirling sound in the air, the pocket knife that it knocked off come back from the sky, stabbing directly to the ground they're standing on.

Akina swung her hand; the sword's blade slicing the empty air in front of her as she sets the tip down to the floor, leaving echoed ringing sound behind when it do. The sword looking rather simple and thin, and not a long one but in a rather medium length instead, although it still rather short. But then Aoba could see that it had been taken with great care, and the sharpness of the sword is not the thing that one willing to test directly. Not that he wanted to imagine it in the first place.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" the dark haired girl mussed, her bronze eyes glinted in a dangerous glint just like her sword. "Fine, bring it on, then."

Seeing Akina is ready as if she's about to strike them with her sword in hand, few of them took a step back, looking clearly terrified by the thin figure that held no qualms of cutting them down right here and then.

"D-don't be scared! They're just little girls!" one of them shouted, tried to be brave but failed miserably. Akina had to hold back a scoff when she saw how visibly shaking their legs are. To be honest she's half expected them to run with their tail between their legs by now.

Sensing movement in the air, her reaction is to swing her body, and when the edge of her eyes caught the sight of iron bar, her hand followed. In the next second the blade of her sword met with the rusty iron, clashed in the air. As the two metals no longer met, Akina took this chance to give the guy a good jab in the stomach with her shoe, all of her senses are in alert as the heat of battle began again. Added with clashing sounds as her sword met with more solid and dangerous weaponry that they managed to get their hands on with.

Aura had more difficulty than Akina, now that the sharp and hard weapons are out and she's bare handed. But with Akina's backup help it's not even an issue. All she had to do is beating the rest of them that is having none of these sharp and hard solid objects in hands.

But she dismissed that thought when she saw one of them that got braver pulling out something from their back pocket. A gun. At that, her amber eyes glaring sharply, glinted into dangerous gold. Her hand movement is like breathing; barely bat another eye as it reached for her side pocket and swiftly raised her arm to level with her eyes. And her finger pulled.

**_BANG!_ **

The battlefield halted again. The guy that had the gun in his hand quickly dropped it, eyes widen stricken in fear as he could _feel_ the stray of his hair fluttering to the ground, the top skin near his cheek slanted open into a small, tiny, long red wound. His trembling knees finally giving out as he let himself fall on his butt on the ground, eyes widening even more when he saw the mouth of the gun following him, small smoke still coming out from the place where the bullet had escaped.

Aura's amber eyes didn't even blink as she's glaring at the man, the deep grey-black gun still pointed at him as if to dare him to pick up the gun lay near his feet and try to shoot them again.

He clearly lost in the glaring contest as he let out a terrified scream, scrambled into his feet before made a hasty escape. "G-get away! These girls are nuts!"

The ones that clearly agreed with him also made their escape to another end of the alley, their running footsteps echoed in the empty place and soon the sounds are fading, leaving a handful of people behind, including the leader. And the one that left behind, are forced to be faced with the intense glare coming from the bronze and amber orbs right in front of them.

"Now then..." the sword blade brought up to the shoulder clad with red kimono, tapping lightly as Akina's bronze eyes literally shone under the shadow of her hair that draped over the half of her face. Aura's amber eyes also glow under the shadow that engulfed half of her upper face as she pulled out her second gun with her other hand, directed one of them at the remaining punks. "...What should we do with you?"

"...!"

The remaining punks looked at each other with shakily movements. There's a silence between them before they bolted off, joining their already retreating comrades.

"Shit!"

"I'll never forget this!"

"I'll get you back one day! Mark my words!"

Akina let out a mocking scoff as she followed the leaving punks from the corner of her eyes, Aura already pocketing her own guns back. The bronze eyed girl tapped her shoulder again with the back of her blade before she swung it around at her side, slipping it to the sword sheath that she kept hidden behind her robes by her hip, perfectly hidden from others view.

"Hh, really... why the heck they only run when they _finally_ get you to pull the trigger, Aura?" she huffed as she adjusted her robes slightly to hide her sword better. Aura herself only heaved a small huff as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, but said nothing to comment about that.

As their eyes turned to the other end of the alley, in opposite direction from where those punks had escaped to, they blinked when they saw a familiar figure still stand there, gaping like some idiot.

"Mama!""Kaa-san."

At both Akina and Aura exclaims, Aoba finally snapped out from his momentarily daze. He really caught up with the intense battle in front of him that he felt like he'd forgotten to breath. When he finally regain his remaining senses, he heard approaching footsteps and looked towards it, saw Akina and Aura walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" the only one in red questioned, looked clearly surprised to _actually_ see him _here_. "I thought you will be at home by now, Mama." she said as both girls halted in front of him, in bronze eyes Aoba saw a flicker of worry there.

And that,  _actually_ , is what got his gear running again. He suddenly fueled with panic and rage as he stammered out his words. "I-I should be the one that saying that! Just what are both of you thinking? Facing those punks like that! And where the heck did you got your sword and guns from?!"

But at his series of yell only being replied with blinks from them. Akina is the one that willing to answer him. "Aah? You mean the quarrel just now?" she questioned, crossing her arms as she leaned her weight to one feet, looked calm as ever even when Aoba looked utterly flustered in front of her. Just what part of that battle is a _quarrel_?! She made it sounded like it's not a big deal! "That kind of quarrel is nothing, I- _we_ -" she corrected, bronze eyes flickered towards the other girl at her side before back to Aoba. "-are kind of used to it. Not that I'm saying it's often happened in our respective universe. but sometimes when the inevitable happen, it happen." she explained, although she could really see that her answer didn't pleased the blue haired man in front of her at all. So she decided to move on. "...And as for my sword, I got it as a birthday gift from Beni-Shigure."

That, though, make him blinked in surprise. "The Beni-Shigure guys got you _that_?" Just how either Koujaku and 'him' in her universe didn't had anything against that?

"Yeah." Akina replied calmly, speaking as if the fact of a girl have a sword, _real_ one at that is not a strange thing. "...For my eighth birthday."

...Huh...?

"...Eeh?!" Aoba really couldn't help the shocked yelp that managed to escape from his lips. She's just eight when she got that sword?!!

"Yep." the said girl confirmed him, her tone is as light as speaking about current weather. "And for Aura..."

She turned her head to look at the girl directly, apparently had no idea about that herself either. Aura flickered her gaze to them, before closing them. "...I got them by the time I'm ten." she said nonchalantly, and if she noticed the way Aoba's jaw dropped almost literally to the floor, she didn't show it. "The SCRATCH guys let me have it when we visited them."

"'SCRATCH'?" with how it escaped Aura's lips somehow made it sounded a little surreal, a little alien. "So Mink still the leader of them?"

That's when her amber eyes opened, flickered back towards him. "...No." she finally said after a silent stare. Suddenly, three of them heard series of feather flapping in the air. Both Aoba and Akina turned their heads upwards when they heard it, Aura barely moved to see what it is. They immediately greeted with the sight of a certain magenta eagle, flying just above the building. And only now Aoba noticed there's something odd with Morsus' tail as he flied away, probably around the town. ' _Eh? Just now..._ '

"...It's getting late." he heard the rather monotone voice from Aura that clearly reminded him of Mink with how her voice rung in the empty air. "...We'll escort you back, Kaa-san." At that he whirled his head towards her, eyes widen in ridiculous disbelieve as he stared at Aura. Just when the heck there a _girl_ , escorted the _guy_ , older than her, back to _his_ house? That makes no sense to him and hurting his pride as a man.

"I agree. Great-grandma might be wondering about you right now." Akina added, make Aoba almost snapped his neck when he turned to look at her. Immediately know what the meaning behind his look is, she simply raised an eyebrow. "I know it sounded ridiculous to you; a girl take you back to your home, when it usually is the other way around." she clearly fighting off her smirk when Aoba face wrapped unconsciously at that, give away that she had guessed it _completely_ right. "But then we'll take you back home, whether you like it or not, Mama. Besides, it's one child duty to keep their parents safe."

"And we'll take 'no', as an answer." Aura added just when Aoba opened his mouth to protest, make him quickly snap his jaw shut. Seeing that he couldn't protest or coming with something to argue back, Aura unfolded her arms and decided to let her fingers slipped in her pockets instead. "...Let's go."

Defeated by those girls (that clearly knew him too well), Aoba let out a undignified huff before turned around, walked back towards his house with both Akina and Aura at his sides. Sometimes he had short chats with both of them, something random and out of blue most of the time. When Aoba asked where the others girls are, Akina said that all of them decided to spread around the district before regroup again in their momentary shelter; an abandoned house in a completely deserted neighborhood that no one bother to come at again. How they managed to live in there, Aoba couldn't get a chance to ask much further when they finally arrived near his house where he lived in with Tae and Ren.

"We'll gather again on the empty alley, you know, the one where we had 'talk' yesterday." Akina offered, clearly noticing that he still have some questions in his mind that he's desperate of clear answers with. "I'll let the others knew and gather there when you finished your work."

To be honest, it's really considerate of her. Here he's wondering when he'll got a chance to ask to them about the questions that filled his head and she's offering the solution of it. Unconsciously, Aoba let out a relieved smile as he looked at her. "Thank you, Akina. That's considerate of you."

The girl smiled back at him in reply. "Don't mention it." she said as both of her and Aura turned around, waved her hand over her shoulder at him. "Bye, Mama! be sure to rest well tonight!"

Feeling that somehow she knew he didn't get to sleep well last night, his immediate reaction is instantly flustered at that. "Just go back already!" he retorted, and replied with Akina's laugh and Aura's amused chuckle.

As he waved back at both girls before they disappeared in the crowd, he didn't noticed pair of eyes are watching him from certain place, caught a glimpse of his interaction with the girls.

**.**

**.**


	6. ...Busted?

**.**

**.**

Next day, after Haga let him off from work, he didn't immediately went back to his house like most people would think.

Instead he went to the completely desolated area, where no one is going to come anymore as he let his footsteps and the music coming from his headphones become his only company. The blue haired man hummed lightly as he ventured down the empty alley alone, seemed to worry about nothing.

And true to Akina's words, they're there; all of the girls that claimed to be his 'daughters' from their respective universe.

"Over here, Mama~" the ever cheerful Azris waved at him when they caught the sight of him approaching towards the place where they bundle together. Large carefree grin is on her face as Smaragd floated on her shoulder, almost missed his sight if the allmate didn't move ever so often.

"Good afternoon, Kaa-san." Aria greeted, lips turned into a gentle smile, two small dots under it seemed to enhance it. She still had Pure in her hold as the jellyfish doll allmate also greet the blue haired man. "Good afternoon." the allmate hummed out, voice sounded like the wind chime.

"Good afternoon, Aria, Pure." Aoba greeted back as he now stood close with the girls, removed his headphones from his ears with a grin on his face. "All of you seemed well."

"You also seemed well, Okaa-san." Rein said back, with Shuu still stood loyally next to her feet. Near her, Akina stood with Houkou perched on her shoulder, flapping her maroon wings excitedly at Aoba. Against the wall, there's Aura, hands folded in front of her chest with her eyes closed, Morsus is nowhere to be seen.

"Eh? Where's Morsus?" he finds himself questioned about the allmate's absence, turned his head around the alley as if that would make him caught a glimpse of the magenta eagle.

"Morsus went around the town." he heard the chirpy voice of Houkou answered him, so he turned his head towards the pigeon allmate. "You know, went to patrol and stuff from above." One of Houkou's wings tipped upwards, emphasis her meaning.

Aoba blinked his hazel eyes in surprise at that. But to think about it, yesterday he also saw the allmate glided around the town above their heads... "Why?" he dumbly asked, this time Aura herself answered his question this time.

"It's to keep an eye for our fathers in this universe." she said, barely moving an inch or even open her eyes. "Also the people that we knew and recognize so well. We don't want to involve too much with them as long as we're still in this universe."

At that, Aoba went silent for a while, became tight lipped at the sudden reminder of how they react when his friends came for their way that day. "....But it's okay to let me know?" this time his voice almost a whisper, light and almost faint.

"Well..." he turned his head at Azris, who sitting on one of abandoned stacks of woods with her legs kicking the air ever so often. "All of us do share 'same' mother." she said, raised her hands to emphasis the quotation mark with her fingers. "So back then, it's like; 'why don't at least let you know?', or something like that."

"But..." hearing the questioning hum from Azris to prompt him further, he did. "....Aren't they also your fathers? I mean..."

When Aoba didn't continue his words much further, all the girls looked at each other. Even Aura had decency to open her eyes, but to stare at the girls briefly.

"...Okaa-san." Rein is the only one that spoke up after all of them seemed to reach some kind of a silent agreement between them, took a step closer to the blue haired man. "...The reason why we don't want for our fathers in this universe specifically to not aware of our existence is because we're cautious of how their respond." the ocean gradient haired girl answered, her golden eyes looked straight into his own hazel eyes.

"Especially my father." he whipped his head towards Akina, who had her fingers stroke Houkou's forehead affectionately. "We all knew that he will totally freak out if he, or they, found out, and it could get pretty chaotic if that happened."

...Okay, he didn't have it in him to say that Koujaku won't do that. Because he might. Now he kinda understand where the source of their worry is-

All of them jumped when they heard a loud animal screech, echoing from the corner of the alley to the spot where they gathered together. Aura had quickly snapped her eyes open as if in recognization and moved away from the wall where she leaned on. Marched in quick steps where the sound is likely come from...

She raised her hand high in the air, wrist hung loosely above her head which made Aoba raised an eyebrow with utter confusion.

A familiar looking magenta eagle swept down from likely nowhere and now Aoba understood why Aura raised her hand like that as he saw Morsus perched on it, one of his claws seemed to get a hold of something-

"Pi!"

He saw Azris jumped in recognize at that from the corner of his eyes as he also quickly in the same state as her. _Of course_ he would know that sound so well; he had heard it plenty of times when Noiz-

-Wait a minute, isn't that mean-?!

"U-oh, it's Papa's Pseudo Rabbit!" the one that claimed to be Noiz's adoptive daughter widened her topaz eyes in pure fear and she quickly jumped down, failing her arms in panic. "Quick, quick, quick, hide!"

"More like, run!" Akina corrected as she grabs Azris' flying hand and urged them to start running. And that's when Smaragd decided to ring out the annoying alarm tone.

" _Danger! I repeat! Danger! We're surrounded, we're surrounded!_ " the green pearl shaped allmate exclaimed loudly, jumping up and down rather frantically on top of Azris' head.

"...!!"

Aura simply dragged her hand more higher and let it lay to her side with a harsh whip when Morsus takes off again, bringing the all-familiar green cube allmate within his claws as he fled off with high speed in the air, got a bust from Aura's whip earlier. The wavy haired girl then followed the other girls to run into the only exit they have now that the footsteps are echoed louder from both of sides of the alley. As the girls barely able to hide inside the abandoned building nearest to them, that's the exact time when Aoba caught a glimpse of his friends; Koujaku, Clear and Ren from the left and Noiz and Mink from the right.

"Aoba!" Koujaku exclaimed when his red eyes saw his childhood friend there, stand in the middle of empty alley alone with body tense and face looked confused as to what to do. Like a lost, confused child.

Meanwhile Akina could feel her body went rigid when she heard the voice of her father from this universe, inclined her head towards the window above her as her hand busy covered Azris' mouth.

"You... what are you doing here?" the dark haired man in red kimono questioned as they almost practically rounded around Aoba's figure that expression is one of a deer in the middle of spotlights. And the more the others closing in, the tenser his body is.

"E-ee... T-that's-"

Aura moved her neck slightly so her amber eyes could get a peek over the empty window frame from the house where she jumped in earlier. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she saw that their 'fathers' are currently surrounding their 'mother', but other than them she saw no one else. Despite seeing the situation firsthand like this, the adoptive daughter of Mink couldn't help the feeling that there's something off, something's not right. And the first thing that her body readily anticipated is the idea of more people that come along with them but hide from their view, no where to be seen.

Rein completely had the same idea as hers as her body also went rigid and all of her senses are in full alert. Her golden eyes are glued to the figures of their 'parents' as they peered from the shadows of the building. But her other senses are seeing the things around _them_ for her. Ears, nose, skin's sensitivity, sixth sense... The ocean gradient haired girl took a slow, deep breath before exhaling them in the same manner through the nose to help her calm her beating heart. In the darkness she could sense Aria crouched down near her, right under the table with Pure clutched close to her, Shuu is close by. The other girls had occupied other empty buildings, but she knew that they're close. Calm enough, Rein heightened her senses, try to figure out if there's any other people that coming uninvited to their gathering area other than their 'fathers'. As to how they managed to find this place, she could only hope other girls could figure that out by the time she could 'sense' other unwanted intruders.

Back to Aoba. The man is desperately tried to figure his way out from this sudden mess. Because, really, the girls are obviously tried to hide their presence from their respective 'fathers' notice and here they are, standing in front of Aoba with some of them throw questioning and confused gaze at him with the other throw him suspicious glance. "W-what about you guys? What are you doing here?" he decided to drift the topic of the conversation, at least to get a clue as to why they're here, in this specific desolated area, this _specific_ alley, with all of them are present here without anyone is missing. If they're trying to use 'coincidence' as an excuse Aoba isn't going to buy it, but then, the same thing also applied to him.

"We're looking for one of my cubes. It seemed to be around here somewhere." he heard Noiz speaks up from all of them, and he could feel his body suddenly grew tense when the memory of Morsus carrying Pseudo Rabbit in his claws come back to him. He curses inwardly when he saw the others caught his body language that clearly automatically reacted to it without his mind's consent. And Aoba could totally felt his hands sweating profusely when he felt the suspicious stare got more intense the more he looked like a child caught stealing cookies behind their parents' back, and that's actually saying something.

"Aoba-san? Do you happen to know where Pseudo Rabbit is?" Clear asked, tilting his head towards his 'master'. The innocent question that stabbed him more than Mink's glare caught him off guard and Aoba found himself fumbling with his words.

"N-no, no! I don't have any idea where it is!" he flailed his hands in front of him, nervous makes his voice raised an octave. From the corner of his hazel eyes he could see that Tori, who perched on Mink's board shoulder, let out a thoughtful humming sound.

"...Do you really don't know?" the pink bird allmate asked, and Aoba's respond is immediate.

"O-of course I don't!" he argued, stood on his ground as he glared at Tori. The said allmate seemed unresponsive to his glare and seemed to stare deeply into him, leaving Aoba fidgeting uncomfortably on his spot.

"...You don't sound very convincing at all. Are you sure you didn't lie just now?"

"...!"

Is he always could be easily read like that? It makes him felt like an open book, it's clearly disturbing. But then, maybe he isn't the best when it come to hide things like this.

And that's when it happened.

Noiz didn't mean anything by it, but he suddenly let his gaze fall to the ground beneath them. His green eyes then caught something odd; stark contrast in color against the yellowish floor as it rolled towards his feet. It shakes lightly on a slight hollow spot before completely stopping. The hacker bent down his body, hand stretched out to take what it seemed like a green pearl off the ground. As he rose up and brought the pearl close to his face, Aoba and the girls that peeked from the window frames immediately widened their eyes in panic at the sight of the familiar green pearl when Noiz rose it in the air, right in front of his nose.

' _Smaragd!_ '

For Aoba, things really couldn't get any worse than this...

"What is that?" Koujaku piped curiously as now their attentions are towards the thing that Noiz hold between his fingers. "A pearl?"

"Wuah~ it's so pretty~" the only one with silver hair awed, his pink eyes clearly sparkle when the pearl's smooth surface caught the light above them. Aria had to fight back a fond smile as she noticed how her 'father' still the same as ever, even in different universe. But then she could do it later. They have pressing matters to worry about right now.

"Hmm..." Beni mussed lowly under his breath as his eyes leering at the pearl in Noiz's fingertips, sharp and accusing. "There's something off with that thing..."

Akina curses inwardly in her mind when she heard her 'father's' allmate immediately picked up that Smaragd is not an ordinary pearl. They need an idea to get away from this place, and fast!

Aoba inwardly start to panic when Ren leaned close to Smaragd, instinctively smelled it. Ever since the collapse of the Oval Tower and they found him in Sei's body afterwards, Ren had picked up some of his habits when he's still an allmate. Unconsciously smell things like this also one of it, the fact that Mizuki would take advantage of whenever it happen. He saw how Ren's frown furrowed, and Aoba knew then that the man noticed something off from it, just like how Beni said. And he knew he can't see it or anything, but he had an idea that Rein probably also panicked about the same thing right now.

"...Isn't this-"

However, Ren is the one that cut off his own words when all of sudden they heard the sound of something falling from above them. And when no one from them could process of what's going on, they, probably especially Noiz, found out what's going on before any of them registered it, hard.

And it happened when the very source of falling sound fall directly to Noiz's head, hard. "...!"

"Pi!"

' _Pseudo Rabbit!_ ' Aoba gasped in recognization when he saw the familiar cube bounced away from Noiz's head where it landed. A tilt upwards, he saw a familiar looking magenta colored eagle between the skyscraper buildings around them before disappeared. Then it dawned to him about how the green cube fall from the sky in the first place. ' _Morsus!_ '

"~~!" Due to the shock of something hit the top of his head, Noiz let go of Smaragd from his hold without himself noticing it, his other hand went to where the pain throbbed for the most. As Smaragd dropped to the ground, the allmate use this chance to slip away from them towards where Akina and Azris are hiding. The owner waited with open palm for her allmate, and grasped the pearl shaped allmate with victorious grin plastered over her face. Akina had her head slightly above the window frame, seeing that everyone attention is at Noiz for momentarily moment. She knew that they couldn't miss this chance.

"Let's go!" Akina whispered urgently at Azris before grabbing her hand, dragging the shorter girl along with her as the others also burst out from their hiding place. The other men realized too late as the girls took a mad dash to different direction, right at the exits of the alley.

"O-oi!"

"!!"

"After them, we can't lose them!" came the commanding voice from Mink and since the others seemed to have same agreement with him, obliged. All except one. The only one that left standing startled when the realization dawned upon him like a brick slapped into his face.

"Eh?!"

' _So they're targeting the girls from the start?!_ '

When Aoba about to stop them from chasing the girls, he heard a startled yelp from the left. When his hazel eyes directed to it, it quickly widened when he saw Aria being held up by the scurf of her neck, by no one other than a certain familiar dark skinned close friend of his. "Mizuki?!"

"I got one!"

"!!"

Rein immediately halted her running, her sole boots scrapped against the floor during the process as her golden eyes saw Aria's pale face became even paler when it dawned to her that she had been caught. Her pink eyes widened in horror as it met with Mizuki's sea foam green ones. When their gazes locked, Mizuki blinked, then raised one of his eyebrows as he examined Aria who is helpless and frightened in front of him. His brows then furrowed thoughtfully. "Hm? You looked..."

Seeing that he seemed about to connect two and two together, Rein really felt like she didn't had any choice by now. She turned sharply on her heels and dashed forward, right towards Mizuki and Aria. Mizuki, of course, upon sensing that someone approached him looked away from Aria, only to be met by ocean gradient haired girl with golden eyes, a small speck of tattoo right under her right eye. Both of her hands already being pulled backwards tightly, fists readied. When Mizuki still barely comprehend of what's happening, he saw the pair of lips in front of him parted, coming out from it is the faint voice latched with deep guilt.

"... _Sumanai_. (I'm sorry)"

"Eh- ugh?!"

Mizuki clearly didn't saw it coming. Before he knew it he felt a sharp pain just right at his chin where she flied her punch towards to. Staggering backwards due to the force of the blow, the tan skinned man unconsciously let go of Aria. Which Rein immediately took advantage of and ran, all the while holding Aria's hand while both Koujaku and Clear approached the still stunned Mizuki. Aoba soon followed after them, a little worried because when Rein hit his jaw, it really look like she hit him hard.

"Mizuki! Are you alright?"

The man in question let out a pained groan, still holding his jaw. He himself amazed that his bone hadn't snapped into two yet. "Yeah, I'm fine..." he managed to say, but immediately groaned when the pain strikes his chin again. "Damn, that girl sure had a real hit." he murmured, bruising his abused jaw. And from how Aoba's eyes twitched at the sight of it, he's positive that he's going to get a large bruise from it. An eye-catching one, in fact. "I'm fine, go ahead and chase after them." he urged, making shooing motion towards Koujaku and Clear. "I'll be with you guys soon, along with the others."

' _There's more?!_ '

"If you say so." Koujaku agreed, although really reluctantly. He then turned towards Clear and both of them nodded to each other before took a dash where Rein and Aria escaped to. Aoba himself volunteered to stay behind, helping Mizuki stay on his feet as his close friend tried to soothe away the pain the best as he could.

Inside his mind, Aoba hoped, that the girls managed to get away safely.

**.  
**

**.**


	7. The Chase

**.**

**.**

"Goddamit, Azris! Run!"

"But I'm tireed~! We've been running for miles now!"

"We're not! Keep running!"

Akina had to keep herself from losing the sight of Houkou that flew in front of them to lead the way as her deep bronze eyes keep on flickered back and front more often than she liked it to be in this situation. Right behind her and Azris are none other than Noiz and Mink themselves, and if it's not for the fact that Azris is a little bit slower than her, they could easily outrun the men behind them (after all they got an early start). Held back her tongue from cursing outwardly, Akina forced her feet into a halt and turned into a corner when she saw Houkou flew that way, still dragging Azris with her. Both of them had been running around the mazes the empty district had provided them with, and luckily they had enough time to learn every turns and crocks of the place. Before this happened, that is.

Feeling Azris became much slower, the dark haired girl finally let out a low curse under her breath before halted momentarily to carry Azris on her back, ignoring her squeak. Once she settled her exactly like a piggyback ride, Akina continued to dash off, albeit a little faster since she didn't have to drag the shorter girl all the way now (thank God that she's light despite the amount of the food that she eats). Akina could heard the outward curse from certain man that she knew it's from Azris' adoptive father, and both of the pursuers also sped up, almost make Akina curses the second time today. _Almost_.

But then, she decided to ignore them for a while and putting all of her focus to chase after her pigeon allmate as she turned into another corner again, tried to put the pursuers off their tracks. Akina's hypersensitive senses could hear flapping of wings right above them, and she's in time to see a certain bird flew right above their heads before disappearing from sight.

Grinning, Akina thought, ' _Finally!_ ' before sped up a little more, and soon, she saw the road split into two in front of her. One of them is slightly crooked to her left in the angle, while the other completely lead to the opposite side almost in ninety degrees. Akina followed Houkou's trail to the one on the left, the corner of her eyes caught a sight of someone familiar, already waiting.

Once Akina and Azris passed by, Aura waste no time to kick over the boxes placed near the alley, create a block as the wavy haired girl quickly followed Akina's trail. The boxes fall right in front Noiz and Mink, just right before the road split up into two. The hacker let out a loud annoyed grunt while Mink grounded his teeth slightly, before suggesting to move over what they latter found out the empty boxes out of their way, at least enough for them to continue pursue them rather than look a way around. But then the time they spent to toss the boxes away are enough for the girls to slip away from their tracks.

"Aah~ we're saved!" Akina breathed out in relief, although they still running. Her allmate had slowed down so right now Houkou is flying just right at her side. "Thanks, Aura. That's really a close call." she thanked, looked over to the said girl that had caught up with them by now. She still could heard the familiar sound of Morsus flying; the eagle allmate had settled to stay right above them as she heard his flapping wings more frequently now.

"Save that for later." the girl replied, amber eyes still glaring sharply at the road before them. "We still have pursuers right on our tails."

As if that's the cue, Akina heard another flapping of wings that she knew didn't belong to Morsus. She almost curses out loud when she spotted a very familiar pink cockatoo just right behind them.

" _Nee_ , Aura." the said wavy haired girl only let out a hum as both of her and Akina are still running, Azris still situated on the girl in red clad's back. "Do you think both of our 'fathers' will be alright back there?" the peach haired girl asked, her topaz eyes looked straight at Aura. The girl herself only silent for a while, before replied her question. "They should be fine. The boxes are empty and not that heavy. Also I got a glimpse of them earlier; none of them are hurt."

"Hmm~ I see."

The other girl let out a huff as she became the passive listener of the conversation and raised Azris a little bit more, since she could feel the shorter girl almost slipped in her hold. But then she dangerously almost done just that when her deep bronze eyes spotted another figure running towards them, and it's neither Noiz nor Mink.

It's Ren.

Both Akina and Aura sped up immediately as they caught the sight of him and jumped in another alley when he just rounded around the corner. Both of them still could hear his running footsteps just right behind them, along Tori's flapping wings.

"We'll split up." Aura spoke up suddenly as they approached branched roads again. "We're not far from the main street. We should be able to blend in the crowd once we get out."

"Roger that." Akina replied, then her bronze eyes directed to the girl that she still had on her back. "You know the way out, right, Azris?"

The girl grinned toothily at her, Smaragd still buried between her peach colored hair. "No worries~ Besides I got Smaragd with me. I won't get lost! ...At least again."

The adoptive daughter of Koujaku let out a laugh at that, clearly remembered the first week they're here. "I'll let you go once we reach the separation point. You ready?"

The girl let go one of her hands from Akina's shoulder, saluting with cheerful grin still on her face. "Aye aye, sire!"

Akina simply grinned at that, her deep bronze eyes that previously focused to Azris turned to the road ahead of them. The corner of her grin twitched upwards into a smirk, as they become nearer and nearer to where the road split into various direction in front of them. "1... 2... 3!"

With that, Akina let go her hold on Azris, let the shorter girl landed on the heels of her feet behind her. Azris herself didn't relented once she get off from Akina's back, quickly jumped to the alley nearest her. Both Akina and Aura also jumped into different alley, Houkou just right at her owner's side while Morsus flew to the direction that is different from the girls. By the time Ren reached the point where they scattered around along with Tori, confusion took over his face as he turned his head around them, had no idea which way he should took. Tori himself halted right next to him, still flapping his wings.

"I'll go after that bird allmate." he said, directed Ren's attention to him. "You go get the girl with light hair."

"Understood." the dark haired man nodded at the allmate before they also split up. Ren followed after Azris' trail while Tori flew towards where Morsus had gone to.

**.**

Just as when both Koujaku and Clear rounded around the corner, they surprised to find that the girls that they chased just now disappeared. There's no sight of them at the alley where they clearly had gone to just few moments ago.

"Damn it! We lost sight of them!" Koujaku gritted his teeth in frustration, his red eye still looked around the alley in case they missed a spot; a place where they could be hiding in. But he didn't find any of it around them, nor ahead of them. There's no big boxes or large trashcan where they can hide themselves inside or behind it. But still Koujaku got a feeling that they're still around here somewhere. They can't be gone that far.

"How about we searched around here, Koujaku-san?" Clear offered, turned to look at the man in the eye. "I think they're still around here."

"Yeah, I got the same feeling." the leader of Beni-Shigure agreed, red eye looked firm as he determined to find the girls no matter what. He could only hope the others had some more luck with them. "Let's go, Clear."

As both of men went around the alley to find every possible place the girls are hiding, they didn't consider to peek in around the small window that would unlikely fit for them but surely will fit the girls enough for them to slip through it. Rein and Aria waited with baited breath as they both listened in to their footsteps, the ocean gradient haired girl tried her best to heighten her senses so she could 'see' more than that, right behind the wall they're leaning against to. The silver haired girl clutched her allmate close to her, the jellyfish doll had turned silent, save from the lazy-as-ever movement of her tentacles. After they waited for five minutes or so, Rein sensed that both men already disappeared to another end of the alleyway before raised her right hand, the only hand where her fingerless and bare forearm glove fit around her hand like a second skin. As she tug at the edge her white sleeves so it won't cover her wrist anymore, the thin white bracelet that shaped almost similar to a choker often wear by pets revealed from its hiding place. Right at the middle of the choker-shaped bracelet is a small diamond shaped green pendant. Her coil.

Rein swipes her fingertip over the green diamond pendant and immediately a holographic screen pops out from it. She then swipes her fingertips across them, looking for 'Chat' and typed few words in their recent group chat. ' _How's everyone doing?_ ' is the words that she sent into their group chat. Not a minute later she got a respond, from no one other than Azris herself.

' _Doing fantastic~ except for the fact that Uncle Ren is right behind me._

 _Meep! Azris out!_ '

Both Rein and Aria blinked as both of them stared at the message that just been sent to the group chat. It seems like the peach haired girl is in a deep danger, and Rein didn't doubt it, at all. She had long learned that her adoptive father is a good runner, while Azris actually not so much of one. It seemed like in this universe that he's still the same, and if Rein's prediction is right, it would be a matter of time before she get caught by him. Not long, another bubble pops out.

' _I should've knew something like this would happen. I hope she didn't take the longest route to the main road._ ' it's from Akina, and at those words Rein watched as Aria fumbled for something right at her pocket, or her belt more precisely. She then raised her arm, holding a jellyfish keychain that size just right for her palm. She then pressed on top of its forehead and her own holographic screen appeared. She then swipe her thumb over the screen until 'Map' appeared. Once she pressed to that, the whole map of Midorijima appeared before them. The 'Map' program is actually one of Azris' creation, and had been installed to all of their coils so they could keep track of the person they have contact number with inside their coil. Aria quickly searched for Azris' tiny dot on the map and Rein took a moment to study it, her lips drawn in a tight line as she typed down her reply.

' _She's taking one of the long routes toward the main road, but not the longest one._ '

' _I don't know whether to take that as a good news or not._ ' came the reply from Akina shortly after, and Rein somewhat could imagine that the girl had an exasperated look on her face.

' _Whose the one that closest to her location?_ ' came the chat balloon from Aura, and Rein shifted her golden eyes towards the map that Aria still opened to study it again briefly.

' _It's Akina._ '

' _Alright, I guess I better go and help her then. See you later, everyone._ '

With that Rein knew Akina just went offline and went to check over her own 'Map' before helping Azris to keep her 'father' away from the girl. Before she could ponder anything further, another chat appeared.

' _We'll gather again at HB-04._ ' it said, and both Rein and Aria knew what she meant with the coded words at the end of the sentence. They had agreed that they would coded word few areas that would be their gathering point in case something happened, and in this situation it seemed pretty handy and convenient. Since they're the only one that knew and no one else is, if someone decided to sneak in their conversation at some point they wouldn't figure anything out of it. ' _I'll see you later then._ '

' _Understood._ ' Rein replied and then she went offline with another swipe of her fingertip to green pendant, hides her coil behind her white sleeves again. When she turned her head towards Aria, the silver haired girl already keep her coil away to her belt where she kept it. As Aria looked up to look at her, both of them nodded silently before Rein turned silent, hearing for any movement far or near them. When she sensed none of it, she turned to focus on her hearing, to catch any sound of breathing, as well her other sense that help her sensing movement in the air. But nothing. Deemed it pretty clear, Rein slowly get up and peered through the tiny window, tried to see whether or not they completely lost them. She saw no one, even when she let her head out from the window to see clearly on each end of the alley. She saw no sight of those men that chasing them, so after making sure that the coast is all clear, she climbed out from the tiny window, helped Aria who climbed out after her.

Not long after, they heard the running of pads against the ground towards them, and their suddenly tense shoulder relaxed instantly when they saw it's Shuu who approached them.

"It's you, Shuu." Aria breathed out in relief as the Husky pup allmate took a halt near them, letting his owner to crouch down in front of him to stroke his head. "Where have you been, Shuu? Didn't you run with us earlier?"

"I did." the deep baritone voice replied. "I had separated with you for a while, and come back after I led them away."

"'Them'? Do you mean Uncle Koujaku and Uncle Clear?" Rein halted her hand as she questioned her allmate. The Husky pup nodded.

"Yeah, although it's a little tricky since there's Beni with them." he answered, his black with white furred tail wagging from side to side when he saw his owner smile softly at him and proceed to ruffle the fur on top of his head.

"You did a good job, Shuu. Thank you." the ocean gradient haired girl praised before getting up, patting away the dirt that collected on her leg where she kneel on earlier. "Let's go, then. We need to meet up with the others."

With answering nod from them, Rein and Aria dashed off to the direction where the main road is, Shuu trotted just right next to them.

**.**

"Mizuki... Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" the leader of Dry Juice looked up from his crouching position, still holding his abused jaw. "What is it, Aoba?"

God, he could felt himself sweating all over his hands and nape. He even rubbed his palm against his pants to get rid of the sweat that clung onto his skin. But then he decided to man up*?* and continued on before his inner self decided to chicken out. "...Why do you, and the others-" Aoba took a deep breath, tried to relax his anxiety before he continued again. "...Why do you after them, the girls?"

Blinking up at him, Mizuki thought that neither none of them had filled Aoba with what's going on in the district. But then, if he recalled correctly, Koujaku had said something about that earlier... "Oh, you don't know then?"

Frowning, Aoba narrowed his eyes at his close friend, didn't get where he's going to. "Know what?"

Sighing, Mizuki rubbed his still throbbing jaw one more time before he decided to fill him in. Well, they didn't said that he couldn't, right? Besides there's no harm for Aoba to know about it.

"There're rumors went around the district," the tan skinned male began, and already Aoba could feel his cold sweat intensified and the insides of his stomach curled in a bad, _bad_ , way. "It's about some girls that brought down team after team, either Ribsteez team or Rhymers."

"...Eh?"

Suddenly Aoba felt like he didn't want to hear it. No, he didn't. Suddenly he felt nauseous, ready to empty his stomach any minute down. But then he swallowed it down and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, tried to be strong until he heard the whole story from Mizuki.

"At first the target is the unpopular or lesser population group- you know, the one that still in the small numbers and all. But then, the one that had more popularity than them started being their target. And their testimony is all the same."

This had to be a joke, he think. It has to be. He really don't want to believe it, because it's not true. No, no it's not.

"They're being attacked by a group of girls, couldn't be more than 20."

...But he knew there's no way Mizuki would lie to him. He even didn't look like lying right now. Even though Aoba knew that well, he can't help the denial that bubbling up inside his chest when he heard how match the description of Mizuki with the girls, the girls that he just have met only for few days...

"But then, they're being attacked in the middle of the night, and no one really saw their faces or their entire appearance or their exact numbers. Only their voices."

For some reason, Aoba felt like the thing that hold his chest tight until he's almost suffocate immediately loosened at the realization that it might not be them, since there's actually no real prove that they were. And suddenly, he felt like he could breath properly again.

"So of course, me and Koujaku went to investigate it. Mink also, because mostly Ribsteez teams that became their victim. Then Noiz's tagging along because Rhymers team also turned into victim lately, and the numbers keep on increasing. Surprisingly no common people became their victim. It seemed they focus solemnly to Ribsteez and Rhymers."

Once those words sunk completely into his mind, Aoba's immediate reaction is frowning his eyebrows in confusion. "It sounded like they're Ribsteez and Rhymers haters or something... Are you sure that it even the same group?"

"Well, that's what we're investigating about right now." Mizuki replied, still crouching down from cooling down his abused chin with water from nearby faucet. Thank God the water is clean. "And that's when we stumbled upon you, actually."

At that, a pair of hazel eyes blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yep. The others caught you conversing with bunch of strange girls. So that's why they're being sent on to stalk you. But ahh, I supposed to not told you that-"

Aoba didn't bother to hear the rest of Mizuki words or took notice of his sudden awkward expression and looked around as if one of their friends will jump on him to strangle him because saying something that he shouldn't. No; Aoba is more focused to the discovery that one of them saw him with the girls, saw him interact with them, and followed him so they could get him to bring them to the girls.

Suddenly he felt like fainting.

**.**

**.**


	8. Heiboun, and Another?

**.**

**.**

**_THUD_ **

It's in the middle of the night, and even though some part of Midorijima still lively as ever, there's some part of it that still dark, and the silence is only a decoy to fool the ones that's outside.

In an empty, incredibly dark alley people won't bother to look at, many figures slumped on the ground, barely moving even a twitch. A _crunch_ , and a foot is placed on one of the backs that facing the dark sky, filled with skyscraper buildings. Even in the dark, pair of eyes glowed brightly, staring down at the pile of unconscious men before them. No emotion portrayed in those colorful, different pairs of eyes as they did.

One lips curled upwards, revealing rows of white teeth in a devilish smirk.

**.**

Golden eyes snapped open. The owner gasped, pair of lips let out puffs of breaths as the chest went up and down almost frantically.

The slim body shifted, before Rein took a seat on her bed, covering her face and brushed away the sweats of her skin. She could heard the steady breathing from the others that still fall asleep (Akina and Azris almost snoring in their sleep, much to her amusement). Her golden eyes peeked from between her fingers, staring emptily to her lap that still covered with her blanket as her lungs struggled to get a well deserved amount of air. And as she did, her mind struggled to put the jumbled mess of memories together inside.

Then she remembered that she's in different universe, met up with these girls that come from entirely different universe than her, and met up with their 'mother' in this universe. Then they decided to meet up earlier of the day before they eventually almost get caught by their 'fathers' from this universe. But luckily they managed to escape to the main road and blend within the passengers, with Azris almost nearly get caught. _Almost._

She's more _feel_ , rather than hear the movement from near her, and she knew that she had awaken Aria again. The silver haired girl let out a soft, sleepy moan from behind her throat before she felt her eyes blinked, pair of pink eyes directed to her sitting figure. "...Rein? Again?" she softly asked, not wanting to awake the others. Aria slowly pushed herself from her own futon, only raising her upper body lightly. Pure is next to her, in sleep mode just like the others' allmates. She stared worriedly at the ocean gradient haired who is in the middle of taking big gulps of cold air around them before she heard her replies.

"...Yeah. I'm sorry, Aria..."

The silver haired girl shook her head, knowing that Rein couldn't see her but definitely could _feel_ her doing so. She pats the vacant space on Rein's futon that is next to her, not surprised to find out the area is a little damp. From sweat, she presumes.

Rein obediently laid back on her mattress, didn't even try to argue or anything. She lets her golden eyes fall shut when she heard Aria slowly hums, letting the gentle melody lull her into a dreamless sleep. Again.

**.**

With how much things running in Aoba's mind, he failed to sleep peacefully that night.

Not long after Mizuki told him about why they're chasing the girls in the first place, the guys from Beni-Shigure, Dry Juice, and SCRATCH came and quickly scattered to help the others to find the girls they're chasing after, Mizuki soon followed him. While Aoba could feel himself stuck into one place, ended up being left behind in the empty alley as he's unsure of what to do.

But then, when they came back and said they had a total failure of catching them, the blue haired man couldn't help the relief that surged in his chest.

After that, he walked back home. The others decided to crash in which got a 'hmph' from Tae and a murmur that suspiciously like 'Do what do you like.', before she proceed to make the dinner with Clear and Ren helped her dutifully.

The others went home after it got so late, and even though Aoba felt his body tired out and spent from today events, his eyes completely refusing to close and his brain completely refusing to _goddamn_ stop thinking and go to sleep already.

But even when the alarm rung noisily from his coil, he still failed to fall asleep.

Aoba held back his yawn behind his hand. He's sitting alone behind the cashier of Junk Shop Heiboun, where he still worked even after the incident with Toue. Haga is out there delivering one of the packets to the customer while Bonjin-kun, Haga's allmate, is busy cleaning at the back. But he prefer this, actually; quiet and peaceful-

When he heard the bell ring and small footsteps start to run towards him, he knew it would be short lived then.

Then a few minutes later, Aoba find himself running around the shop chasing the 'Trio Devil' as they about to wreck entire shop, again. "Come back here, you brats!" he growled as his hand reached out to at least grab one of them. But the trio kids just giggled madly at him as if all of this is just a funny joke for them. Well, it certainly not funny for him.

"Aoba is slow~~"

"Slow~ Slow~"

"Old men are always slow."

The blue haired man really could felt a vein on his head is dangerously going to burst. Growled angrily under his breath, he failed to notice the light chime from the door as he kept chasing for the brats that still running around the shop, scattered to make him hard to catch one of them. "You damn brats~!"

"Hahaha~ Aoba wouldn't ever catch us- whoa?!"

"Nao!"

The other siblings almost screeched in surprise when they heard the shocked shriek from their youngest brother. When they and Aoba turned their head to look at him, they found the boy that always used oversized jacket is now wailing his hands around as he's being picked up from the ground by the scruff of his neck. And as Aoba saw who done that to the tallest of these 'Evil Brats', his hazel eyes widened.

"Akina!"

Akina seemed didn't hear him, her bronze eyes focused to the boy that still struggling in her hold, raising one eyebrow at him as he started to kick his legs around in the air. "Well.... isn't this amusing..." she murmured under her breath, as if speaking to herself as she still examined the struggling child.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my brother?!" Kio shouted angrily at her, marching towards her. Akina simply looked at him calmly and simply stop him with her other hand. A palm against his face is all it took to stop Kio, his flying hands and kicking legs barely reach Akina's figure. Her bronze eyes directed to the only girl from the trio siblings as she now running towards her. Akina still didn't budge from her position.

"Stop it right in this insta- wah?!"

Before Mio managed to reach Akina, who had her two hands busy with her brothers, she finds herself being lifted from the ground. Immediately, she starts trashing around the iron grip on her clothes, trying to break free but no to avail. "Let go! Let go of me!'"

"Aura!" Aoba exclaimed in another surprise as the wavy girl in question still holding the trashing Mio.

Just like Akina, Aura seemed to ignore him. The girl in red kimono herself still looked in a rather amused way at the struggling boys. "I wish I had my coil to record this automatically so I could show it." she murmured again, grinned in a rather playful way at the kids in her hold. "Now, what we should do with them?"

"Who knows." Aura replied, monotone and disinterested as her amber eyes looking straight into Mio's eyes, make the child face paled and shut up almost immediately. Suddenly Aoba felt a sense of deja vu as how it reminded him of when the brats met Mink for the first time...

"Akina, Aura. Stop it already." another familiar voice (for Aoba) rung out inside the small store along with a soft chime of bells that he now can hear. He turned his head and saw Rein already stepped in, followed with Shuu. He saw Akina rolled her eyes before wordlessly dropped Nao on the ground and lightly pushed Kio backwards. The taller of two landed on his stomach, a wail escaped his lips. Kio also let out a wail of his own when he felt his butt met with cold floor beneath. But then Aoba could saw that Akina had dropped them to the ground gently, careful to lessen the pain. Aura also dropped Mio to the ground in the same manner as Akina.

The two girls standing in a rather imposing way, at least for the trio kids, as the obviously older and taller of the two simply standing there and looked at them with uninterested gaze. Akina moved to fold her arms in front of her chest, raising one eyebrow at the staring kids. "...Well? Scram, all of you." and in a split second, the uninterested look on her face shifted, as she now smirked in a rather evil way and her eyes narrowed, glinted with playful mischief gleam. "Or else...." even her voice gone down an octave.

But it's enough to send creeps down the children spines and in the next second, three of them run out of the store, screaming frightfully. Akina barely could contain her amused laughter as Aura huffed next to her, Rein only shook her head at Akina's sometimes mischievous antics. Aoba still stand on his spot, eyes wide and mouth gaped open. His jaw feel completely slack as it refused to close, his eyes blink once, then twice. And when it finally crashed upon him of what's happening right now...

"...What are you guys doing here?!"

The three girls he screamed (spontaneously) at simply looked at him, not looked at least surprised by his raise of voice. As if they had expected it somehow. And it makes him felt edgier in some ways.

"We're here to check on you." Rein answered, which make him blinked his hazel eyes in respond. "Because we didn't had the chance to know about your condition after that incident yesterday..."

Isn't that mean... that they're concerned of him...? Of his well being?

"But... I'll be fine." he finds himself mouthing these words. He felt like his mouth went auto-pilot; as if someone else is controlling it. "I mean- it's _them_ , after all... There's no need to..."

The girls looked at each other, sharing glances with one and another before turned to him again. Their gazes are serious, even Akina's playfulness from earlier is nowhere to be seen. "...Of course." the bronze eyed girl said, tilting her head to the side. "But can't help the curiosity, though." she added, hands still crossed over her chest even as she glanced sideways. Aoba barely could heard it because the girl's mumbled under her breath, but he thought hearing her saying 'and Aria won't stop fidgeting about it all evening...'. At that, he felt really owe the silver haired girl an apology.

"...That's not the only reason why we came." the calm, monotone voice from Aura, directed his attention to her. But the wavy haired girl simply flickered her amber eyes towards Rein, which got a short nod from her. The ocean gradient haired girl then walked towards him, which he stared dumbly for a moment before her voice snapped him out of him. "...Your coil, Okaa-san."

"...Eh?"

"Your coil." Rein repeated, still holding her hand out towards him. "You don't have to remove it; just held your hand to me."

"A-ah... Okay...?" despite being completely confused, Aoba still held out his hand towards hers, the one where his coil rested snugly around his wrist. The golden eyed girl gently grabbed his arm to bring it closer to her before releasing it. He saw her moving her other hand, and the same hand that pulled his close shimmed away the white sleeves from her wrist, revealing a bracelet that shaped like a thin collar with small, green diamond shaped pendant right above her gloves that almost identical to his. Is that her coil?

And Aoba's inner question is answered when she swipes her thumb over the diamond pendant (that reminded him of Ren's green pendant-) and a holographic screen appeared from it. She drags the screen closer to his coil with the movement of her own, and start typing something on the screen. Soon he heard a _beep_ from his coil and withdraw his hand to check on it. But nothing seemed to be happened. In the middle of his confusion, he saw that Rein typed few more on her screen before swipe her thumb over her coil again; went offline. "It's done."

...Huh?

"What is-"

Before Aoba managed to finish his words, he almost jumped when his coil suddenly went off. Almost fumbling clumsily over it, he surprised he got a call from unknown number. Seeing Rein simply nodded when he glanced at her, he hesitantly pressed 'ACCEPT'.

...And not really prepared for the sudden, cheerful voice boomed from his coil.

" _YAHOO~~!_ "

"Uwah?!" Aoba almost jumped backwards in reflex when the voice volume surprised him greatly. Gaining his balance again, his hazel eyes stared in bewilderment at his coil. He knew he _knows_ that voice- "Azris?!"

Not long, the screen shifted and Aoba almost let his jaw dropped to the floor when the voice call shifted to video call, and he could see Azris' face from the screen. The peach haired girl grinned widely at him, still look the same as ever. Azris giggled bubbly when she saw Aoba's expression- heck, he even can see Akina's lips twitched from the corner of his eyes. But then, he could think about that later, because right now, the thing that should be the priority is-

"How did you-" Aoba let his body gesture to emphasis his meaning, as it seemed his tongue gone dumb from the shock he had experience in less than an hour.

" _Ahh~ it's simple~_ " Azris started, still had that carefree on her face. " _I had access to everyone's_ _coil-_ " and Aoba knew when she said that she meant the other girls. " _-and then with a brief hack here and there I was able to get your contact~_ " she explained, still had what could be considered 'eat-shitting grin' on her face. Completely oblivious as how Aoba ready to let his jaw fall any second now. Did she just say 'hack'?! " _Oh! And also, I already add my contact, and the others to your coil, Mama. And the others also already get your contact, too._ "

"Wha-" sputtered, Aoba could felt his head swimming, 'round and 'round. "Azris, you- you just can't do that without asking me about it first!"

" _Hmm,_ " the topaz eyed girl simply hummed, but other than that looked unresponsive. He didn't know whether she listened to him or not. " _But then this would be likely the only chance to, so I guess we're kinda being rushed here..._ " the girl pondered, missed how his face morphed to one of dumbstruck as Aoba processed her words.

"...Eh? You mean-"

"Yeah..." his head snapped up from his coil, looking straight into Akina. "They had spread out; Beni-Shigure, Dry Juice, SCRATCH, and even Ruff Rabbit." she then proceed to lay against the shelf next to her, careful to not knock things over. "That's why it's simply a pure luck of us to able to get to you like this." she explained, make his hazel eyes widened in fraction.

" _It makes us harder to hide from our 'fathers' cuz of it._ " he lets his gaze fall to his screen when he heard it. " _So we thought, at least to get in touch with you in case something happened or anything._ "

"...I see..." the blue haired man murmured, cast his eyes downwards as what Mizuki told him yesterday still fresh in his mind. He could hear Azris' questioning hum and feel other girls gaze bore into him as they noticed his sudden gloomy mood. Of course they would notice, he mussed. And then, a thought enters his mind.

"H-hey." he started, raised his head up to look at them, who in return blinked with their eyebrows arched. "Did any of you knew, about the rumor?"

"Rumor?" come the questioning respond from them. All of them looked at each other, seemed had no idea what he's talking about.

" _Hmm~ hold on-_ " all of them turned to Aoba's screen as they heard some rustles and the sound of keyboard typing from it. The girls already moved to peek over it, stared as Azris' head disappeared for a while before appeared again. " _Ah, it must be this one. It's about the recent attacks on Ribsteez and Rhymers teams in the middle of the night._ " she said as they could see her fingers moving on something, before her hand makes swipe motion across the air behind her screen. " _The victims are all attacked when they're in the alley- ah, there's another attack last night._ " she continued on, seemed not noticed how their eyes widened in shock when they heard that. " _And from their testimonies.... They failed to identify them clearly, but they knew from their voices that the attackers are-_ " now they saw how her eyes blinked in shock, her eyebrows flew upwards at whatever she managed to found out. But then, Aoba knew what she's going to say. " _...Girls?_ "

"What?!" Akina almost yelled as the word finally sunk in them, at least the girls. "But, no one- at least girls- in Midorijima right now is unable to do that. Even more Ribsteez and Rhymers guy!"

"...Maybe..." their attention turned towards Rein, who seemed being caught up in her own thought. "...But not us." the ocean gradient haired girl looked up, her golden eyes locked gaze with amber and deep bronze. "...I thought it's weird for our 'fathers' to chase us until this far. But if this is the case..."

"But we didn't do it." Akina mussed, frowned. "And besides, why would we do that? Aside from those jerks that attacked us in that one alley." she added, and Aoba knew that Aura probably had similar expression with him when they reminded of that time like around, two days ago.

" _Plus, the victims are all at their crime scene, and none seemed to be missing._ " Azris pipped in, and Aoba know he remembers clearly that the punks that Akina and Aura beat up that time are _all_ escaped. " _And ironically, all of them also shared the same bad fate together. Poor guys._ " He also agreed on that. Truly he did.

"But still we can't let this happen." Rein said as the girls straighten themselves from their slightly bent posture. "...There's something off with it..."

"I agree; it smell fishy." Akina's eyebrows frowned when she said that, clearly looked not amused. She then shifted her gaze towards the girl that still staring at them through the screen from Aoba's coil. "Azris?"

" _Don't worry; I'll work on it!_ " the peach haired girl cheered, carefree as ever. But then, that still won't help his current confusion. And it became worse when Azris suddenly cut off the call.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on a second..." as he got their attention, he continued. "What is going on...?"

"We're going to look whoever is behind these attacks." came the answer from Aura, and his eyes widened at that.

"Eh?!"

"We just can't let this matter slip." the wavy haired girl said, amber eyes stared at his shocked feature from the corner of her eyes. "The culprits behind these... are not ordinary group of girls."

"Of course, we're hoping it's wrong." Akina added as the girls start to move to the exit. "Because if it true, then things could get from ugly to uglier."

...Alright, she got a point, he admits. "But... How you guys will do that?"

"Azris will handle most of it with her hacking skill, and we'll watch out things directly. Secretively, of course."

...Ah, yes, the peach haired girl also said something like that too. So that means she's a hacker like Noiz too?

Aoba watched as Rein slowly opened the door, peeked through it from the small gap. Right near her feet, Shuu directed his nose to it, sniffing the air. After a while, he looked up at his master. "I don't smell any of them. It's safe to go outside now."

"Thank you, Shuu." the owner thanked him, a small smile on her face before turned to the other girls, giving them an affirmative nod which replied by their own. Her golden eyes then turned towards Aoba, as Akina and Aura approached the exit. "Then, we'll take our leave, Okaa-san."

"Eh? Ah- right..." Aoba almost moved to stop them, but then, maybe it's for the best. Haga probably would get back any time now and the others might drop a surprise visit, again. So they probably need to leave while they still can. "Just... be careful..."

The girls gave him a small smile, the glint of fondness and what he thought nostalgia in their eyes as they bid him goodbye before disappearing behind the door, leaving the small chime of the bell to accompany him temporary in the empty shop. That is, at least, before the phone went off.

**.**

They're right, the blue man haired thought as he walked down the street, strolling in his usual route on the way home. The girls really not kidding when they said that Beni-Shigure, Dry Juice, SCRATCH and Ruff Rabbit were everywhere. They _did_. At least at their own respective territory at least. Aoba barely could count at how many familiar faces that he saw and greet him as he walked by. And whenever they did, somewhere in the corner of his heart ached. With so many members spread out everywhere almost in every district, if one of the girls made the reckless or wrong move, they would be spotted and rounded immediately. Aoba really don't want to imagine that happen, especially if it's SCRATCH-

Okay he needs to stop thinking about it before he'll empty his whole stomach here and then.

"I'm home~" Aoba announced as he unlocked the door (the habit that he promised to NOT forget, ever again) and slide it open. And he's greeted with the smell of something being cooked, make his stomach growl at the tempting smell. He then proceed to lock back the door behind him and then removed his shoes, before stepped in the house, straight towards the kitchen.

When Aoba move his fingers to open the sliding door in front of him, the man is completely unaware of the thing that'll greet him, soon enough.

"Baa-cha-"

He freezes. He did. He really did.

Oh, nothing is wrong (like when the Morphine kidnap his grandmother), no. In fact, the kitchen still remain intact, in order and neat, bright. And his grandmother is there, at the stove cooking something, know that he already back but didn't make any move of it as she focused to the pot in front of her, stirring gently.

...But what IS wrong is the silver haired girl that stood next to her, seemed about to cut up the carrot in front of her. A specific jellyfish doll seated itself at the corner of the dinner table, tentacles moving lazily. Pair of pink eyes stared at his shocked hazel ones as Aria looked very nervous and fidgety on her place. This whole, sudden ordeal seemed so surreal for him, it did, more so with his grandmother still cooked like nothing had happened. Like there's no girl who had really close resemblance with Clear standing next to her, helping her cooking with her outer coat already removed and placed near her allmate and her long sleeved shirt is rolled up to her elbows.

"...I can explain...?"

**.**

**.**


	9. Seragaki Tae -awesomeexscientistgrandmother-

**.**

**.**

"...I was just returned from buying groceries; the stock almost run out. And then I came across with Hiiobaa-san (great grandmother).

She's looked so pale and tired, so without thinking, I offered to escort her back home.

Of course she's shocked when she looked at me first, and then, she asked me these questions, so I... told her, almost everything..."

**.**

"..."

Akina, Aura, Azris and Rein could only stared with their eyes wide and mouth slack open. Aria who stood in front of her friends could only fidgeted nervously under their dumbstruck gaze before bowing low in front of them. "I'm so sorry!"

Aoba could only watched them with expression more and less similar with other girls, who immediately came when the blue haired man told them that Aria is here, in his house, _cooking_. He even barely registered his own hands movement when he slowly close the door in front of him and made the call, and when they're asked from the other line, he simply said Aria is here, still with the expression of one deer caught in headlights on his face. It took him a full minute later to register what he had just done.

The first one that almost barged in the place is Akina, panting heavily as if she just took a run just to get here. Houkou followed shortly, with the movement that made him worried if the pigeon allmate going to be sick in few moments. The second is Aura and Rein, their allmates close by. Both girls also panting frantically as Akina who's in the middle to gain her normal breathing pace. The last is Azris, who looked she's going to faint in the next moment when the peach haired girl arrived. Hair tousled and all.

And now they're here, in the hallway. The girls that just arrived standing in front of the silver haired one as he simply stood aside, watching them.

"...So..."

Akina started, the one that break the rather awkward silence between them. He saw how Aria flinched, as if the voice startled her out of nowhere.

"...You're saying that you, make interaction with Great-grandma... Knowing she's the person we should be avoid the most, after your 'fathers'."

He felt pity as he saw how her body trembled, but then she nodded from her bowed down position. Not even looking up at them.

"...And now, she knew _everything_? About us? About who we are?"

The silver haired girl let out a soft whimper before bowed lower. "I'm really, really sorry..."

"Ah, no, we're not mad at you, Aria." only when Akina said that that Aria snapped her head up to look at them. And only then, she noticed there's no anger in their eyes as they looked at her. "Just mildly surprised that from all of us, it's you that blurt it out to Great-grandma. I honestly thought Azris would be the one that do it first."

"Akina, you meanie!" the peach haired girl protested, puffing her cheek in annoyance as Akina snickered at her. Aura let out a soft chuckle as Rein simply smiled at them, heaving a soft sigh. And suddenly, the tense atmosphere gone, evaporate to nowhere. Aoba a little taken aback as now the girls just chatting lightly, as if the thing from before never happened in the first place. Even Aria already relaxed and smiled sheepishly as Azris hugged her shoulder.

However, now the nice light atmosphere between them being interrupted, by a loud grumble. In the next second, all head turned towards Azris, Aria herself stared wide eye at her.

"...I'm hungry."

That is the only thing that she said, and Akina held the urge to face palm at that. Instead, they let out exasperated sigh as they stared in disbelieve at the peach haired girl.

"Azris... don't you think it's not the great timing for being hungry?"

"But I can't help it~ it's natural body reaction, after all."

The silver haired girl could only smiled nervously while both Aura and Rein simply close their eyes, with the ocean gradient haired girl's face morphed into exasperated one. Aoba even couldn't say anything about that. He went speechless, to be honest. He even couldn't barely come up with anything to say in the first place.

And suddenly, the door opened, and their heads turned to see Tae emerged from the kitchen. Aoba could saw that the girls either flinched or tensed almost reflexively when they saw her, as if they ready to bolt out in a minute. Well, it can't be blamed, he guess, if they felt like that. After all, they supposed to _hide_ in the first place. "Baa-chan..." so instead it's him who decided to open his mouth from all of them. Tae only flickered her eyes towards him then to the other girls who really looked like ready to escape in next second.

"...All of you already done?"

The question came with the elderly calm voice makes the girls blinked, mostly from the surprise. It seemed they didn't except this. Well, he too.

"A-aa- yeah..."

Tae let out a thoughtful hum hearing Aoba's answer, her eyes still looked over them. "...I see." she said finally before turning her back towards the kitchen. "The dinner is almost ready, come and eat up, all of you."

Again, all of them only managed to blink in surprise, maybe especially for the girls. "You mean... us too?" Akina blurted her inner question, gesturing to her and the others who still in shocked state. She's almost jumped when Tae looked back at her, almost gulping loudly when she made eye contact with the grandmother of her- their 'mother'.

"Is there any other people here?" the pink haired woman asked, and Akina's rather reflexive reaction is to shook her head 'no'. The oldest Seragaki let out a soft 'hmph' before continue to venture inside the kitchen. "You better go ahead before the food gets cold."

Looking at each other with uncertainty clear in their eyes, they only silently agree to comply when Aoba gently nudged them towards the kitchen. There they saw the elder woman is in the middle of mixing something in a completely different pot on the stove. "Aoba, come and help me prepare the table." she called out, not even once looked at their direction. But before Aoba managed to respond her, a series of voices already beat him for it.

"We'll help-"

Akina, Rein and Aria simultaneously looked at each other after cutting themselves off when they noticed they're speaking in unison. Blinking, three of them stared into each other before Azris jumped in, successfully interrupting them.

"I wanna help too~" the peach haired girl chimed, then decided to drag Aura by her hand. "C'mon, Aura you too~"

The wavy haired girl is silent, other than exhaling a small sigh as she lets herself being dragged by the shorter girl as Azris already walked towards one of the shelves. But before they managed to pass the others, Aura had the tendency to grab Akina's arm and dragged her along, startled the adoptive daughter of Koujaku. "Oi, Aura?!"

"...All of you, too." it's what the girl said, still grabbing her arm. Akina let out a grumble before looked at both Rein and Aria, wordlessly told them from her deep bronze eyes to join in too before she dragged them as well. Rein couldn't help the small smile that curled on her lips as Aria let out a soft giggle next to her, before both of them proceed to join the other three. Aoba himself blinked, stunned for a while at the scene that being unfold before his eyes before let out a laugh of his own. He then walked towards the girls to help set out the table along with them.

Morsus already joined Pure, who still left behind on the table, only to gently grasp the jellyfish doll with his claws, dragging the allmate slowly with the help from Houkou. Shuu who already waited nearby, simply watched the two birds slowly lowered Pure to his back, felt how the flat tentacles slowly circled around his body. The Husky pup's ears twitched as Smaragd jumped into his fur, just right on top of his head. Moving slowly so Pure won't slip off from his back, he went to the living room to leave their owners alone. Houkou and Morsus followed from above, while sometimes dove down to nudge at Pure when the allmate is close to slip off from Shuu.

As the last plate being placed on the table, all of them shuffled in the seats that both Akina and Aura already set out. Tae is the one that sat the last, the pink haired elder woman sat on her usual side and then stared at all the children around them. "...Well, eat up."

" _Itadakimasu_! (Let's eat!)" as if her words are the cue, all of them clapped their hands in front of them and chanted in unison. Before they grab the chopsticks that both Azris and Aoba put out besides their bowl and start to dig in.

"Mm~" Akina moaned out, a large smile broke on her face. "Somehow, the taste Great-grandma's cooking again makes me felt nostalgic..." she said, grinned towards the others. "I guess that what time travel does to you."

Rein let out a smile of her own at that, completely knowing the feeling. "I agree..." she said, before took another piece of greenies from the plate. "It's only less than two months since then, and I already missed her cooking..." The blue haired man didn't surprised about how long the girls had been here; he already know that when Akina and Aura took him back home (although he didn't too fond of remembering it again ~~becauseits'stooembarrassing~~ ).

Aria also seemed to agree, with how she smiled that reminded Aoba of Clear's kind smile. Then the silver haired girl turned her head, smiled nervously at how Azris almost wolfing down her food, again. "Azris, eat a little slower... you'll choke if you keep on like that..." her voice is soft as her hand offered a glass of water to the girl that sat next to her.

"But~~" the peach haired girl pouted, but her hand movement had become slower, anyway. "It's been like, forever, since last time I ate Great-grands food~" she complained, and popped another piece of chicken slice into her mouth. "I don't get to visit Midorijima all the time, after all. Not like I'm complaining."

"...The same for me then." Aura murmured, calmly eating her food next to Akina. At that being mentioned, Aoba blinked as he reminded the fragment of information from when he chatted with Akina and Aura.

"Oh right... you ever told me that you and Azris didn't life in Midorijima..." he murmured, his chopsticks hovered in the air as he joined in the conversation. Aura gave him a confirmation nod while Azris grinned widely at him.

"Yep!" she cheered, then pointed her chopsticks towards Aura. "Aura's America." the chopsticks turned towards herself, still had her large grin on her face. "I'm Germany!"

...Okay, he haven't heard this yet. He then snapped his head towards Aura, hazel eyes stared in shock at her. He had thought there's something in the way she speaks is familiar. At first he thought it's the way how she's mostly monotone in most of conversation, but somehow he didn't felt it quite right as the reason. And he now know why he felt like that. It's Mink. The man also have this weird accent that clearly indicated he's not a native Japanese. He didn't thought the same would apply to Aura as well since her accent isn't giving away like that. And besides, her face also seemed like a normal Japanese, and her skin also not as tan like Mink's. Although she did tell him that she's not originally live in Midorijima like the other three (Akina, Rein and Aira), but to notice more of her similarity with Mink like this...

Then he turned to the peach haired girl sitting in front of him. Well, she did have the hair color that is kind of similar to Noiz, and she had a pale skin (not as pale as Aria, apparently), in the color hue that also not one of a Japanese. And besides, she's too contrary with Noiz himself. Her voice is cheerful, almost a hyper one. She also had no piercings or such, at least from what he sees. Instead she only had this comfortable looking (and seemed from a well known brand) turtleneck and a neat suit jacket that only had one button, with a matching suit pants and pair of mid heels. If anything, she looked like from an aristocrat family or something, completely opposite from Noiz who dressed up like punk brats. But then he remembered when he used Scrap on Noiz-

"O...kay?" he finally said, his mouth seemed couldn't bring up any better word. And he outwardly blushed in embarrassment when he saw Aura simply raised an eyebrow at him. The way Akina seemed to hold back her laughter didn't help at all. "B-but, how come both of you- I mean, how did both of you lived with me and you know... outside of Midorijima...?" he decided to ask then, although he embarrassingly stumbled on his own tongue. And he didn't bluntly say the word 'fathers', at least not in front of his grandmother, anyway. He heard Azris let out a thoughtful hum, before popping another mouthful of food. After she swallowed it down, she began the short tale.

"Well, Papa told me that he proposed to Mama to live with him in Germany." and already Aoba felt regretting his decision to ask. Noiz did what-?!! "Papa also said that he even asked Great-grands' permission in hand about it-" he felt like jumping in the nearby hole, anything is fine. If it meant he could escape from THIS. Is it really happening for REAL?!! "-And after that, few months you lived together, I was dropped in front of the house. Papa said I'm still so small then, and Mama that insisted to take care of me."

....Huh?

Hazel eyes widened, stared into Azris who looked nonchalant as ever as she keeps on eating, as if she didn't just said something that shouldn't be said so easily like that. There's no trace of sadness in her eyes or on her face whatsoever. Her topaz eyes still looked straight at him with the same expression that he known as 'Azris' herself. But even then, it didn't help from the way his throat suddenly felt tight all of the sudden. Struggling to wet it down so he could find his voice again, his next struggle is to make his tongue worked so he could speak.

"You're... abandoned...?"

The topaz eyes in front of him blinked, before Azris nodded. "Yep." she answered, in a tone that is too light for Aoba's answer. And somehow it made his throat even tighter. "Papa said that I came when he and Mama about to have s-"

"Uwah!" the blue haired man quickly stopped the girl, hands flying towards the peach haired girl, face even redder than before. Really, to about to say it out loud...! "Azris! That is more than enough!"

The said girl only blinked with her mouth already curled up like one of a cat, while Akina could be heard muffling down her laughter. Rein who sat next to him reached out to nudge at the adoptive daughter of Koujaku to stop laughing, and the other girl complied as her laughter reduced to chuckles. "Well..." she said, finally almost stopped laughing. _Almost_. Much to Aoba's dismay. "I guess it's Aura's turn?"

"..." The wavy haired girl simply silent for a while, she had her eyes closed as she continued to eat while Azris tell her tale. She then opened her amber eyes, but not looking at anyone. "...Kaa-san said that he chased after Tou-san... to Tou-san's homeland, when it all begun." that made him blinked in surprise. Him? Chased after Mink? "At first Tou-san pushed Kaa-san away, but then start to accept Kaa-san after one night Kaa-san almost freeze himself to death." ...Now he REALLY felt like hiding. Just what on Earth 'he' is doing?! "...I met both of you around seven or eight months after that. I was wandering around the forest near while being starved into dead when it happen." she finished, then continued to eat like nothing happened. After chewing down her bite, she continued to speak, snapped Aoba from the shock of what he just heard, and maybe the loss of appetite. "The others also had similar stories like both of us." she said, before saying nothing further, chewing another bite.

"Well, it's true, though." He turned his head towards Akina as she said that, the girl just swallowed down whatever she's chewing right now before she continued. "I met both Papa and Mama right next to a trashcan, just at the forgotten part, a little outer from Beni-Shigure territory, I think. Mama said that it happened just around half a year after both of you got together." she mussed, and if she noticed how Aoba's jaw dropped at that, she didn't show it at all as she casually turned to Aria, silently signaled her to start her own story.

"...I had similar story with Azris..." the silver haired girl started, turning Aoba's attention towards her. "When I'm newborn, I'm being dropped in front Tou-san's house, the one that he used to live with his grandfather. That's how I met both of you."

"Ah."

...Aoba know which one that she meant. After all, he sometimes visit that place after helping Clear sort the things out in the house. So, 'he' lived in there with Clear along with Aria?

Now it's left with one person to tell her tale, and this time Aoba turned his head towards Rein. Her golden eyes met his hazel ones from the corner of her eyes before she closed them, reopening to look at the empty air before her. "...I was in the dumpster, that's where I live until I'm five, until the time I met you and Otou-san." Aoba felt like he couldn't believe what he just heard. How could a kid, barely five, survived in a _freaking_ dumpster? "I think both of you met me by accident then, because the dumpster is rarely being visited by passengers. When you look at me, both of you really surprised. And when you're about to take me in, Shuu went all hostile at both of you."

"Shuu? Your allmate?" Aoba asked, surely surprised at the mention of the name and the ocean gradient haired girl nodded. "Shuu had been with me for the longest time I remembered." she answered, before reaching for the glass of water on her side. "He's nearly broken when we met, so Shuu barely have energy when both of you take us away from the dumpster and take care of us. You even repaired Shuu after that." A small smile formed on her face, her eyes looked so far away with a fond look on her face. She then finally turned her head to face him, the traits of fondness still on her face. "...That's how it happened, and how it started."

"And trust us," he then turned to look at Akina before he managed to say anything. In those bronze eyes of hers, he saw the similar fondness as Rein's. But not only her, the others also saw him with the same fondness. "Even though how we first met is not like a happy start of a happy tale- we knew it sickening you at some point, that barely the worst-," a grin curled on Akina's lip when Aoba looked away, obviously flustered, before continued on. "But, that what makes us what we are today. So there's no need to feel bad for the fact we're abandoned children, because we are _not_."

Even though he still felt flustered for being clearly caught (he didn't bother to count how much), he still slowly turned his head towards the girls. All of them, even Aura, smiled at him, fondness shone in their eyes, and it's enough to tell him that all of them never at once felt sad, even though that they're with 'him', the one that barely had any blood relation with them. So, in return, he smiled back at them, to let them know that he knew that they never let the fact that they're abandoned children let them down, because they have their own 'parents', that took care of them and raised them well.

As they continued on eating and chatting, and even when they cleaned up together, none of them noticed the look on Tae's face as she watched them. "..."

**.**

"Aah~ I'm so full~"

"Don't you dare fall asleep now, Azris. You always did whenever you're stuffed."

"Am not! Akina is so mean~"

"Now, now..."

All of them have moved to the living room, where the girls' allmates greet them. Houkou and Morsus take place on their owner's shoulder, Pure already being picked up by Aria from the couch, Smaragd already jumped back to Azris from Shuu as the Husky pup allmate walked towards his owner. Rein kneel on the floor and affectionately caressed his head, the black and white tail wagging behind Shuu.

The ocean gradient haired girl then joined her friends to the couch, the Seragakis already sat on one of it and the girls moved to the vacant spot left. Shuu trotted right next to Rein's leg, and sat down near it, his tail tapping against the floor soundlessly. None of the girls said any other word with each other as they could sense that Tae had something to talk with. Aoba himself is all tense as he could sense that his grandmother is about to interrogate the girls right now. Even though Aria already said that she had told probably everything to her, he's sure that she had something else to talk about, now that all of them are present here.

"...."

The sky blue eyes of the elder examined the girls one by one, looking straight into their eyes thoughtfully.

"...So, all of you, the friends of Aria?"

The other four other than Aria looked at each other, then Rein is the one that break their gaze to look straight into their 'great grandmother' in the eyes. "...Yes." she answered, her voice already became to the serious one that reminded him how Ren's voice sounds like.

"...Did all of you came from the same universe as her?"

"Aa- no, we don't." this time it's Akina who answered her, almost visibly flinched when those eyes directed towards her in return. "Each of us came from the different universes." she elaborated, gestured to her and the others. She could felt herself sweating cold sweat due the intense glare she got from the elder woman in the room. Even in this universe her 'great grandmother' is the same intimidating woman as ever. Maybe that's a good thing, anyway. In a way or another.

"...And, all of you came here at the same time?"

"Nope." Azris chimed in, rolling Smaragd between her fingers. "But each one arrived shortly after another. It's Akina first, then me, then Aria, Aura, and lastly is Rein." the peach haired explained, pointed each one of them as she stated the names.

"...And, in your respective universe..." Aoba suddenly felt cold chill run down his spine when he saw her eyes suddenly turned to him. "...Aoba is your 'mother'?"

In that instant, he snapped his eyes to look at Aria, and the silver haired girl mouthed 'I'm sorry' at the sight of his absolutely red face, hugging Pure close to her. And nope, he can't stay mad when she looked incredibly guilty like that. Hearing the sigh from next to him Aoba knew that the girls didn't really need to answer that question anymore.

"...Aria said that her 'father' is Clear." she started after a brief silence, before looked at the girls again. "So I assumed you're Koujaku's child," suddenly her gaze focused to Akina, almost startled the girl in red kimono. "And you're Noiz's," when her gaze dropped to Azris, the peach haired girl grinned toothily. "And you're Mink's," Aura herself didn't looked responsive, simply staring at her before she turned to the last girl sitting right next to the wavy haired girl. "...And you're Ren's. Am I right?"

"...Yes." surprisingly, it's Aura who answered her, blinking her amber eyes that void from any emotions. Tae then once again looked over to all the girls in the room, still had the hard expression on her face before softened slightly.

"...So, all of you are my great-granddaughters?" as she asked this time, there's no interrogating tone she had used earlier. Instead it turned gentle at the edges, just like her expression.

"... _Aa_." Rein answered, her golden eyes that rather identical with Ren's looking straight into Tae. She then shifted her gaze towards Azris who laughed bubbly on her seat.

"As expected from Great-grands~" she giggled, still grinned widely. "You're always fast~"

"And intimidating as ever..." Akina added, hands rubbed her cold neck to relief some of the tension that had been built up around it. "It reminds me when Great-grandma met me for the first time. I almost thought you despise me then." she muttered, as the tense atmosphere slowly disappeared, make her able to breath again. She heard the pink haired woman let out a 'hmph' from across her.

"And yet here you are, looking in once piece, I say." she commented, and the dark haired girl grinned at that, already relaxed from the tension few moments ago to know that there's no ill meanings behind her words. "I guess I simply had passed the 'exam', hadn't I?" she jokingly retorted, which replied with another 'hmph', but louder and grumpier. But then, they could see that the elder woman isn't as grumpy as she looked.

Before any of them could said another word, Smaragd suddenly went off, ringing the annoying alarm tone again as the pearl allmate jumped almost frantically on Azris' shoulder. " _Warning! Warning!_ " the green allmate chimed, still jumping up and down in alerted movement. " _Someone's coming! Someone's coming!_ "

"!!"

At that, all the girls went rigid, jumping out from their respective seats. Aoba's eyes widened as he remains at his seat with his grandmother. He suddenly noticed something that he should have noticed earlier. "Could it be, Ren?" he said out loud, cursing inwardly for his obliviousness to not noticing the lack of presence of the former allmate sooner.

"It is; I already can smell his scent." came the answer from Shuu, the said allmate had sniffed the air after Smaragd's warning. Rein then turned to look at Tae, her body as tense as the others. "Hiiobaa-san. We're sorry for had to take the sudden leave but..." she trailed off, all her senses went full alert. The pink haired elder woman simply let out a scoff then jerked her head towards the back entrance.

"It's right there." she simply said, still had the gruff look on her face. "Go ahead then."

Breathing in relief and gratefulness, all the girls nodded at each other then rushed to the exit, not without leaving a word behind.

"Thank you, Great-grandma!"

"Thanks, Great-grands! We owe you!"

"Thank you so much, Hiiobaa-san!"

"...Hiiobaa-san, thank you."

"Thank you, Hiiobaa-san."

The elder woman only replied with another scoff as the girls already disappeared from sight along with their allmates, Aoba watched them from the couch as he waved them goodbyes. The girls waved him back before they completely disappeared. In the same time as the back door opened, the front door being unlocked, and Aoba know it must be Ren. So he stood up, leaving Tae in the living room as he went to greet the familiar dark haired man who just came in and locked the door behind him. "Ren! Welcome home!"

"I'm home, Aoba." the man replied, smiling at him as he changed his shoes to the home slippers.

"You came back late today, Ren." Aoba commented, tried to be as casual as possible. Tried his best to not give away that there are bunch of girls that they're searching for had been here, few minutes ago, eating and chatting with him _and_ Tae. "Have you eat dinner yet?"

"Yeah, at Koujaku's place." he answered, stood tall as he's done slipped into his slippers. "I just came back from his place, we and the others went there to discuss about the girls we're chased after before."

Suddenly, Aoba felt cold. "...And, how is it...?" he carefully asked, holding the urge to not rub at his sweaty neck as he and Ren ventured deeper into the house. "Did you guys... found anything?"

"Noiz said that Pseudo Rabbit might have some data about it, but it might take time because it been slightly damaged when it fall on top of his head."

Oh. When Morsus dropped it to Noiz's head. "...I see..."

After that there's no more conversation between them as Ren moved to the living room to greet Tae. While Aoba is left standing behind him, pondering and wondering.

**.**

**.**


	10. Trouble? Trouble

**.**

**.**

"Haah... it's really such a close call..."

"But, we managed to escape in time..."

"And got to eat Great-grands' food again! It makes me want to go back there soon~"

After breaking into a short run to the main road of the Old Resident District, the girls breathed in relief after they joined in between the crowds. At night it's still lively and many people still wandering around the district. But then, they of course had to careful to avoid any member of Dry Juice or even Beni-Shigure that might lurk around this area, and probably Mizuki and Koujaku themselves.

"It's a pure luck of us that my 'father' came home late today..." Rein muttered as all of them took a calm stroll back to their own place. "But if we decided to visit Hiiobaa-san again, we won't know if we'll be this lucky again."

"That is, if we managed to keep our secret long enough from our 'fathers'." Aura added, Morsus who perched on her fluttered his feathers lightly. "And, how is the process of our investigation?"

"Ah, about that." Azris pipped, raised her index finger into the air, waving it in circle. "I already got almost all the areas where the attacks were happened."

"'Almost'?"

Azris shrugged her shoulders before continued on. "I think there's more attacks than the rumors let on, since the victims started from the unlikely and less popular ones. But then, like I said, I got almost all of it." After they stepped into their own secret path towards their house, that's when Azris took Smaragd that perched on her hair and the allmate summoned a holographic screen without the peach haired girl doing anything. She then swipe her fingers over it, showed the others the map of Midorijima with red dots at certain places. "Look these red ones? These are where the attacks happened, according to the rumors and the info I managed to get." the others scooted closer to look at the map as Azris pressed at the red dotes, and square plates that connected to the dots appeared, each of them have different description and numbers.

"These," the adoptive daughter of Noiz stated as she pointed at the square plates that just appeared. "Are the infos about the victim groups, included the date when they attacked. Most of them are Ribsteez, though, since the Rhymers only recently." she explained as they turned into another sharp corner. "And another fact that I managed to find out is, these teams are attacked when they're at their own hideout."

Akina blinked her deep bronze eyes as she heard that, and the holographic screen from Smaragd disappeared. "At their own hideout..." she muttered, thoughtful as they kept walked between the mazes that'll confuse most of the people. "Now that explained how they managed to get entire member in the same place."

"...Does it have any pattern?"

"Hmm~" the topaz eyed girl frowned, her lips curled into a thoughtful pout as they finally entered into the area they only knew, the area that safe from the naked eyes of other people even if they managed to get in until this far. "I think it's rather random attack, because it's not likely everyday the whole members will gather together at specific time like pass midnight. But then, that's what I got so far." she continued, the girls ventured upstairs to the only door in front of them. "I'll definitely let you guys know if I managed to get something again."

"Understood." Rein replied, opened the door after she unlocked it with her coil and the girls walked in into their temporary house. The lights flickered into life as Aura turned it on, letting the rather medium sized living room (not small not big) with cozy atmosphere met their eyesight.

"Should we tell Kaa-san about our discovery?" Aria asked, removing her white coat as both Azris and Aura did the same and hang it. "I think he also needed to know about this..."

The adoptive daughter of Ren pondered about this for a while, before coming into a decision. "...yes. Let's tell him tomorrow, and if we don't managed to run into him or visit him, let's give him a call about it."

The others seemed to agree about the idea. "Copy that." Akina said, stretching her back with her hands in the air above her head. "Let's call it a night, for now."

Other girls nodded and then go ahead to prepare to call the day end. Tomorrow, they still had things to do and solve.

**.**

The next day, Aoba went home early after delivered another package to Yoshie. The blue haired man heaved a sigh as he managed to escape from the woman this time, before walked back towards his house. It's near dark by the time he managed to get out.

He hadn't see the guys today (save from Ren), and also the girls. It left him to think over the things that happened in these few days. ' _Crazy days, I might add._ ' he thought, kicking over the pebbles in front of him as he simply enjoyed the walk back home. Sometimes greeted Dry Juice or Beni-Shigure members along the way.

If he had to be honest, he's worried. For his friends and the girls. He, of course, will be worried about his friends, but then the girls is another case. They obviously had to avoid any contact with their 'fathers', but then they might be end up being the wrong suspect of their 'fathers' for the rumors that lately being the gossip topic around the town (he knew it from Yoshie earlier). And if their friends kept on insisting to chase after them, they might be in a deep trouble- heck both sides might be in a horrible clash with each other. That, is the thing that he didn't want to happen. He even refused to think about it.

Letting out a troubled sigh, Aoba sped up, eager to be home as soon as possible.

**.**

"...I got it."

Their heads turned away from their conversation towards the one that sat a little far away from them, the one that still busied himself with his allmate's data.

"Noiz, did you got something from Pseudo Rabbit?" Koujaku asked from his position on the couch. He and the others sitting together with coffee table between them, the map of Midorijima spread out on it from one of Noiz's cubes, marks here and there that had different colors from each certain areas. The man in question nodded, before stood up and walked over them, still had the holographic screen in front of him and his cube in one hand. Noiz took a vacant spot on the couch and the others either scooted closer or get up and went behind him as his fingers typed on his holographic keyboard in front of him. "It's still not completely recovered from the damage, but it's enough for me to get some of the footage when it being taken towards them. I'll replay it."

After a few more of typing, Noiz hit the last button, causing another screen popped out, and a video played, with the background that they could recognize as that alley where they stalked Aoba walked towards to. The video is a little blurry, but not blurry enough to cover the girls that in it.

_"U-oh, it's Papa's Pseudo Rabbit! Quick, quick, quick, hide!"  
_

_"More like, run!"_

"Hm? Wait a second..."

All of them looked at each other, and wordlessly, Noiz played back when the peach haired girl saying something, and turned up the volume a little louder so they could heard her for sure through the speaker now. But no matter how many times they re-hear it, the words doesn't change.

_"It's Papa's Pseudo Rabbit!"_

She clearly said that word.

"...Since when do you have a daughter, Noiz?"

"I don't." the younger man spat, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm not **that** old, you know."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Mizuki raised his arms in defense. "But then, you're the only owner of Pseudo Rabbit, and she said 'Papa', isn't she? Is there any other explanation for it?"

All of them went into a silence, because what he said is true. But none of them could come up with an answer for that, since it makes zero sense for them. But then...

"...maybe Aoba know something..." all head turned towards Ren when he muttered that out of blue. "He, after all, is the only one that had close contact with them..."

"Well, that's true but..." Koujaku paused, reluctant. His face even morphed into one of doubt. It takes few moment before he continued. "...Will he tell us if we asked? And besides, how we'll brought it up?"

"...I'll try to ask him later." the former allmate volunteered. "Even though he might be won't tell, but, it won't hurt to try."

The others thought over this for a while, then they agreed to his suggestion.

"Then, we'll leave it to you."

" _Aa_."

**.**

"...Eeh?!"

" _...Okaa-san, please not so loud._ "

"Sorry, Rein." the man apologized, grinned sheepishly at his screen. After he cleaned up and had dinner with Tae, he went upstairs just to get a call from none other than Rein herself. The girl had told him that they didn't managed to drop him a visit since the Old Resident District become more full of Beni-Shigure and Dry Juice members when he asked where they've been, and turns out other area also full of SCRATCH and Ruff Rabbit members as well, so it's harder for them to move. She also told him that all of them are fine and well when he asked her about their well-being. And thus, she directed her conversation into this.

"So, you're saying that, the one behind the attacks are attacking them in their own hideouts?"

" _Yes._ " the girl confirmed from the other line. " _Azris still working on it, but then that's information is enough for me and the others to know more about the culprit. We thought to at least notify you about this._ "

"Thank you, Rein, I appreciated it." the man smiled (although the girl can't see his smile since it's a voice call not a video call) in equal gratefulness at the information that he might likely want to remember if he didn't want to ended up in the same fate as the one that had been attacked. Even though that probably won't likely to happen but then it's better safe than sorry. "And what are you guys going to do about it? The attackers I mean."

" _For now we agreed to patrol around at the possible hideouts either Ribsteez and Rhymers at midnight, especially Akina, Aura and I since we're the only one that capable of fighting. Azris will gather more information while Aria agreed to hear out any rumors that might be helpful around the town by daylight._ " Rein elaborated their plan for him, which he heard intently.

"Hee...." he murmured, sat back more onto his bed, the mattress creaked due to the shift of weight. "...Hey, Rein. I had been wondering..."

As the man paused and refused to continue, came the hum latched with confusion from the other line. " _...Yes, Okaa-san?_ " the girl urged, even her confusion is clear in her voice. Aoba take a deep breath before released it, knowing there's probably no back out from this. And besides, he's been dying thinking and pondering about it as lately.

"...How about, you guys told about yourself to your 'fathers'...?" When he met with a long pause, the man quickly explained his reason through his fumbling tongue. "I-I mean! I knew all of you didn't want many people knew about your real identity and where did you guys come from but-" the blue haired man paused to take a deep breath, to calm himself down before continued on. "...I think your 'fathers' already mistaken you as the real culprit behind the recent attacks..."

" _..._ "

There still no sound from the other line, so Aoba continue to try convince her again. "Well, I know you girls didn't do it. But, couldn't you guys at least let your 'fathers' know that you're not the one behind it? Because, if this misunderstanding of them kept going on then..."

The blue haired man didn't bothered to continue his cut off words, staring into his screen where the picture of Rein appeared. He knew he didn't need to continue any further, and waited patiently for Rein's respond.

" _...It's true, with our appearance and the recent attacks, it would be natural for our 'fathers' to think we must be the one behind it. That is we all already know and aware well._ " unconsciously, Aoba chewed on his lower lip nervously. " _And we knew if we accidentally run into them, it might end up badly like what you're implying. But... we still unsure to reveal about our true identity to our 'fathers'..._ "

No, Aoba definitely didn't felt like his heart dropped into his stomach at that. "Why not?"

" _First of all, we don't know how to explain it to them in the first place._ " the man jumped when he heard a new voice coming from the other line. This voice... Aura? " _Because it would be hard for us to suddenly told them that we're their adoptive daughters with you as our mother without any fight erupted between both sides. Besides it's not the topic that could be brought up easily and casually with them. You, in the other hand, is a different case._ "

...Okay, Aura had a point at that. He also had thought about telling them himself, but then he at lost as how to explain it to them. Because telling them in every way seemed ended up in the same, bad end result. It's not like he could say out from nowhere, 'hey guys, there are these girls, coming from different universe, said that I'm their adoptive mother and you guys are their fathers and they had zero connection with the attacks' without expecting the yell bickering that bound to come later. Yep, he couldn't. "...I think I could see where the worry comes from about that..." he murmured, eyes darted to the ceilings for a moment before returned to his screen. "But then, we couldn't find another way to convince that you girls are really not the real culprit behind the attacks..."

" _...That's true._ " Aura responded, voice as monotone and flat as ever. " _If we really want to our 'fathers' to know we're not the real culprits, revealing our true identity is inevitable then._ "

"Then-"

Aoba jumped, this time when he heard Ren's voice from downstairs. U-oh. "I think Ren is already back..."

The girls didn't need any other word or explanation. " _We'll call you again if we managed to find something. Goodnight, Okaa-san._ "

"Thanks. Goodnight, Rein." and with that, the call ended and Aoba get up to greet Ren downstairs, joined him and his grandmother. Little did he knew that he might be facing one of the most difficult and awkward conversation he ever had with the man that is his former allmate.

**.**

Both of them just bidded Tae goodnight and get ready to sleep when it happen. Well, at least when _Aoba_ get ready to sleep. Ren, on the other hand, staring at the other man as he sat on his futon. Of course, Aoba noticed it eventually as he turned to face the dark blue haired man. "Ren?" he called out confusedly, blinked at him. "Is there something wrong?"

The man went silent for a while, and Aoba didn't want to think how the heck he got the feeling of deja vu right now. After what it seemed like an hour (it's five minutes), the man with golden eyes finally parted his lips. "...I'm sorry, Aoba, I'm going to be frank..."

"...Eh?"

Now the few seconds silence seemed longer for Aoba. He had bad feelings about this. Just how many times he felt like he just bathed in a cold sweat?

"...You remember, when we chased the girls few days ago right? Me, Koujaku, and the others?"

"!!"

...As he expected and completely dreaded of, that topic is the one that Ren is about to brought up right now. Aoba could felt his body literally freeze up in place, even though he wants to act as if he had no idea what he's talking about, or what he's going to talk about. But then, he knew that how his body reacted into is is not being missed by Ren, and all of the sudden his throat felt completely dry and his tongue completely numb.

"...You know something about the girls, don't you, Aoba?"

He didn't want to answer that. He didn't want to.

Unconsciously, that's the thought that entered his mind the moment Ren asked that.

Of course he meant it about his suggestion that the girls should have told their 'fathers' about themselves. But he had no idea why that thought entered his mind. Maybe it had something to do with their own reluctant to tell their 'fathers', or it simply not the right time to reveal it to them. But then Aoba remembered that the possibility the girls are their top prior for the recent attacks cases make him resolved his mind. Tight lipped, Aoba nodded at him instead of saying any words. And Ren understands; there's no need more than that for the answer.

"...Would you tell me about it?"

The man shook his head, refused to look at him. So Ren tried again.

"Aoba, why you won't tell me about them?"

Oh God, Ren probably had the expression of puppy being kicked on his face. No, he can't look at him. But then, his eyes betrayed him by flickered briefly towards the taller male and flinched with guilt as what he expected is right. Ren sat there with the face of a puppy being kicked, and Aoba quickly lose the fight. Not when Ren pulled up that face. It's unfair. It's cheating. "...I can't, Ren..." he finally said, tried to be silent about the girls as best as he could now that he's being faced with _that_ face.

"...Why not?"

...Since when Ren is this persistent? "It's... complicated..."

There's a silence, before the other man spoke up again. "Did they threatened you?"

"No!" Aoba bolted, surprised the taller man in front of him at the sudden yell. "It's not like that- they, they're not that kind of person!"

Recovered from the shock quickly, Ren frowned at how Aoba sounded so sure about the girls. "...How did you know about that? How long did you know these girls, Aoba?"

"E-" taken aback, Aoba resisted the urge to curl up into a ball under his blanket. "About that-"

The silence hung up in the air heavily, and Aoba is the one that turned away from it, shifted under his cover with his back facing away from Ren. "I-it's already late, we should go to sleep." he reasoned, rather lamely as he hides under his cover, then saying no more.

Letting out a sigh, Ren assumed that Aoba didn't want to say anything further. From what he just see, it's obvious that Aoba knew the girls and close to them, and refused to say any word about them. He said that the girls didn't threatened them to, and he also didn't seemed to lie about that. But then, Ren couldn't be so sure because Aoba refused to be cooperative and told him about them.

He then went to under his own cover, ready to sleep. Well, at least he had tried, although it ended up in failure.

Aoba listened to Ren's breathing behind him, his face wrapped in intense guilt. He then closed his hazel eyes, brought the blanket over his shoulder, almost engulfing him with it. In a complete silence, he whispered the words in the air, thought that Ren already sleeping by now.

"...I'm sorry to not tell about the girls... not right now... Because it's hard to explain about them, with they came from the different universe, being your and the other guys' adoptive children, with me as their 'mother' and all... I'm sorry..."

Finally letting out the words from his chest, even though he said it to no one, Aoba exhale a soft sigh. He then let his mind surfed to under his consciousness, into a deep slumber.

Little did he knew that Ren is still awake, listened every word that Aoba whispered so faintly in the air with his golden eyes widened. His body felt numb as he processed every word as Aoba sleeps soundly behind his back.

**.**

Aoba just finished delivered another package that Haga told him to deliver directly to the customer. It's another slow business today, but it went smoothly as usual. They about to expect new parts just in few days, so Aoba will try to promote them as the best as he could. And besides, many people looking for those parts, so the business should go well once the new parts arrived in their shop.

The man looked up, and ahead of him he saw familiar figures- no, girls- standing together and seemed to discuss about something with some of them got a drink in their hand and certain girl had a package of food in her hand. He saw no member of Beni-Shigure, Dry Juice, SCRATCH or Ruff Rabbit in sight, so it probably safe for them and him to make contact, or a conversation or two since he's still on his work hour. He then walked faster, approaching the girls that looked more familiar once he walked closer to them. At him approaching, the girls turned their heads towards him, and their eyes blinked in recognization once they saw him.

Azris is the one that gave him a large grin and waved her hand in the air, her other hand still had the crepe that she's eating by half just now. Felt his face brighten up as he didn't get the wrong girls, he walked up even faster.

"He-"

"Oh, Aoba!"

The blue haired man freeze as he's close enough with the girls. He then turned his head to his left and his hazel eyes widened when he saw his friends are in the close range with him. How he didn't notice them in the first place?! As they walked closer to him, Aoba barely couldn't move his body, as if he's stuck there like a deer caught in headlights. And even worse, the girls started to walk towards him as well. This is bad!

"What are you doing here-"

....Ah.

Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink and Ren froze as they met gazes with Akina, Azris, Aria, Aura and Rein. Both group had Aoba between them technically, and the man himself still standing on his place. The girls are the one that is the closest with him, so he could heard them when they exchanged words with each other.

"...This is bad, isn't it?"

"Un! Really bad~"

...Honestly, he couldn't agree more with them.

Now, how to get this sudden problem ended peacefully without any bloodshed between them?

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**"FIGHT"**

This is bad, really bad.

They decided to gather together in this specific place while discussing about their plan together. There's lesser members when it daylight apparently. Maybe because the attacks are all happened when midnight. While that, they managed to run into their 'mother'.

And their 'fathers' as well. Which they're staring at with wide eyes right now.

"Wait a minute, you're those girls from before!"

"!"

They're ready to bolt and run, they really did. But the distance is too close and there's still passengers although not crowded, also not enough for them to use it as their advantage. They are not that idiot to still try to run knowing the men will easily catch them later on. Few days ago they're in luck that the distance is pretty far and they managed to catch their 'fathers' off guard, but not this time.

"You-" Koujaku surprised face changed, his red eye glared at the girls suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" the man questioned as they got closer, and Aoba unconsciously took a step away from them, from _both_ of them. "Plotting another attack, huh?"

He could see that Akina's frowned at that. "No, we're not." she spat back, moving defensively in front of her friends, especially the one that had zero combat skills. "And what did you mean _another attack_?"

He knew Rein told them that they already aware that their 'fathers' are most likely think they're the real culprit behind the attacks, but it seemed they still need to play like they didn't had any idea about it to push their 'fathers' off their backs.

"Oh, you don't know?" this time it's Noiz who asked, and the younger man seemed ready to strike them at any moment.

"...No we don't." Aura is the one that answered him, and both of them engaged in glare contest that most likely have no winner.

"Hee...."

Noiz's green eyes narrowed suspiciously at them, still exchanging glare with the wavy haired girl. Is that Western themed clothes? "But we think you do- considering all of you run away from us, few days earlier."

"That's another different matter." Rein answered, her golden eyes narrowed warily at their 'fathers' suspicious glances at them.

Feeling more uncomfortable with the dangerous tension between them, Aoba thought of stopping them. But as he moved his body forward, his body bumped harshly by someone before he managed to say any other word, letting out a strangled yelp instead. Luckily he managed to regain his balance just in time before he fall to the ground face first.

"Kaa-san- !!"

"!!"

All eyes turned towards Aria, who had her hands covered her mouth by her slip-off. The girls stared at her in panic while the guys stared at her in shock. Well, Aoba also stared at the silver haired girl in panic as well.

"'Kaa-san'?" Koujaku repeated, frowned towards the only silver haired girl from five of them. "Did you just call Aoba 'mother'?"

"Ah, it's-" Aira stopped herself, hugging Pure to her chest when she saw the intimidating glare from the tallest man between their 'fathers'.

"...Who are you girls?" Mink questioned, authority leaked through his voice and left no room for any back talks or argument. He stepped closer, and the intimidating aura that leaked from his obviously larger and muscular body sweep through towards the smallest girl.

Fortunately, Aura herself is the only one that brave enough to face him as she moved to shield Aria behind her. She seemed had no qualms of glaring back at the man that is her own adoptive father, although in different universe. "And why you want to know about that?" she asked back, outwardly challenging him.

Seeing it already turned from bad to worse, Aoba quickly jumped in again. "Wait, wait, wait, guys." he moved over to in front of the girls, raised his hands in defense and bite his lower lips at their shocked, dumbfounded expression. "Just, let's just calm down for a second, okay? Besides, this is at public after all..." he tried to reason them, nervous smile on his face as he stood in front of his friends, _facing_ his friends while his back facing towards the girls, completely siding them.

"Aoba." Koujaku is the one that breathed out his disbelief, his face looked as if Aoba just betrayed them and stabbed them in the back. "You're on their side?"

"Wha- no, it's not like that!" Aoba stammered, waving his hands in front of him while shook his head frantically. "It's just- let's not... here, alright...?" he said lamely, gestured to the passengers that start to crowd around them because of the commotion, curious eyes directed towards them. The other guys looked as if they just noticed the sudden gain of attention while the girls looked around stiffly, as if expecting another person jumped on them out of nowhere.

When the others agreed to move this to the area that is less crowded and give them more privacy, Aoba let out a relief breath as he managed to prevent the bloodshed to happen in open. He then joined the girls, since the guys practically bore their gazes into the back of his head. Noticing Aria's frightened look, he patted the girl in the shoulder sympathetically, almost felt sorry for the silver haired girl that hold onto her allmate as if her life depended on it.

"Don't worry, Aria~" came Azris, rubbing her cheek into Aria's in attempt to cheer the girl up. "Everything is going to be fine~ ...maybe."

Aoba heard a soft exhale right near him, and he knew it came from Akina. "Azris, that's not really helping right now."

"Eeh~? Why~?"

Aria supported a small smile, watching her friends exchange bickers between them (even Aura, although she mostly remain passive talker along with Rein). She could felt Pure's tentacles that nearest her face creep up towards her cheek, patting it with the same sluggish movement of the allmate. Smiling softly at it, Aria hugged her allmate closer, let her tentacles cupping her face comfortingly.

The blue haired man couldn't not smile at the interaction between the girls before him, and simply watched them chatted with each other (with him sometimes butted in the conversation) as they walked together.

The guys merely few steps behind them, obviously staring suspiciously and warily at them. Well, all but Ren.

He had told the others he failed to make Aoba talk about the girls, but he hadn't told them about the words Aoba whispered in pained voice last night. Aoba said them so sincerely, and heart brokenly, saying that these girls actually came from different universe, and Aoba is their adoptive mother while they're their fathers. To be honest, it confused him to no end, and bugged him to no end either. He couldn't stop thinking about it, although he's unsure enough to not let the others knew about it. He had watched the girls' reaction earlier, although they completely run into them by pure coincidence.

Even though the three of them that looked like they had a great punch or two glaring defensively at them, he could see the faint guilt and pain glinted in their orbs, masked with their defensive glares. And to think about it, the peach haired girl, in the video Noiz showed them yesterday, said "Papa's Pseudo Rabbit", and that silver haired girl had called out Aoba "Kaa-san". It possible that the peach haired girl meant Noiz when she said 'Papa' in the footage; since like Mizuki had said, no one owned Pseudo Rabbit other than Noiz himself. And as for the 'Kaa-san'...

Not long they arrived to a completely empty space. The sunlight still managed to stream in, so it's not completely dark or something. And besides, according to the paintings at the walls before them...

"Ah," Azris pipped up, blinked. "I think we accidentally went in the Dry Juice area."

The other girls snapped their heads towards her, some of them gave her exasperated look since the peach haired girl is the one that in front of them. The girl simply grinned widely, clapping her hand apologetically in front of her face at her friends. "I'm sorry~"

Akina can't help but let out a sigh. This way, it's more to their disadvantage and more to _their_ advantage. Because if they tried to break into a run, the Dry Juice members around here might be rounded them in instant and they would have no way out. It's not like Akina worried that her (and probably Aura and Rein too) couldn't break through them if that happened, but the concern is more for Azris and Aria since both of them had no combat skills at all. And Azris being a bad runner didn't help the matter either. They got no choice but to face their 'fathers' here, then...

They moved to the area where the sunlight hit it the most, and the girls turned around to face the men. Aoba stood close to them.

"Well..." Akina started, crossing her hands in front of her chest. Her bronze eyes stared disinterestedly at them. "We're here, in a place you would suspicious less and more minus point for us."

"That's true..." Koujaku mussed, his red eye still glaring towards the girls. "But why here?"

Akina simply stared towards Azris from the corner of her eyes, the said peach haired girl could manage to grin, scratching her cheek nervously with her finger. "Aah, I just happened to lead you guys here, by mistake~" she chimed, still had the carefree smile on her face. "So~rry~"

The adoptive daughter of Koujaku let herself fall into the temptation of facepalming herself while the others let out exasperated sigh. Aria smiled nervously at their sides while their 'fathers' gave the peach haired girl a look.

Mink is the one that letting out a sigh, composing himself before facing the girls again. "...Now we could get to our main point here." he said, directed their conversation to where they left it before. "About whether or not you're had connection with the recent attacks lately."

"We've told you, we had no idea what are you talking about." the one with red kimono is the one that answered him back, her deep bronze eyes glared towards them this time. "Besides, you had zero prove that we had _anything_ to do with those attacks you're talking about."

"Then why are you not telling us why you ran away from us few days ago?" none of the girls answered his question, Noiz received himself almost identical glares from three of them. "...Well, whatever. Keep silent all you want." he sighed, before reached for one of his cubes, the one that he used to stalk after Aoba from before. He then pulled it out in the open, directed it towards the girls and watched as their body tensed. The ones with red kimono, western styled clothes, and the frightfully the second Ren looked ready to expect something to attack them as they move over to protect the other two, and (Noiz noticed with narrowed green eyes) Aoba as well, although not too obvious. But he ignored it for a while as he pressed the top of his cube, make a screen popped out from it.

The girls' jaw dropped when the screen replayed the footage when Morsus brought the Pseudo Rabbit to them, and Aura could heard Morsus' grunt at his own mistake, which she reassured him that it's fine by reached a hand towards him and pat him lightly by his feathers. Azris' topaz eyes widened as her panic exclaim replayed clearly at the video, clearly accidentally saying 'Papa' word in front of Pseudo Rabbit, especially when 'Papa' and 'Pseudo Rabbit' became one as 'Papa's Pseudo Rabbit'. And they supposed to hide it especially from their 'fathers'...!

"...Could any of you explain this then?" Noiz challenged, already draw back his cube and playing it in the air, catching it with ease on his palm.

Rein gently shushed Shuu who growled threateningly towards them, his black and white fur stood on its end. She then exchange glances with the others, knowing they're in heavy internal conflict right now. In one hand, they want to hide the fact from them as long as possible, but in the other, they had no excuse about the footage that Noiz had replayed right in front of them.

Sucked in a deep breath, the adoptive daughter of Ren exhale it slowly, tried to calm down herself despite having her fist clenched at her sides until her knuckles went white. Aura's pat on her stiff shoulder helped her realize that and she let go her fists. When she felt like she calmed down enough, Rein directed her golden eyes towards their 'fathers', ready to say the words towards them that she knew they'll deny in the next second she said it.

"...Alright." she breathed out, saw how now it's their turn to tense up this time. "...I guess we couldn't avoid it anymore." she started off slowly, still staring deep into them, although her whole body still stood stiffly on her spot. She could sense that the others also still tensed up as her.

"...We really didn't lie when we said we had no connection with the attacks. And as for the footage... The 'Papa' that Azris said in that, it meant for you."

Being stared directly by those golden eyes towards him, Noiz's eyes widened at her implication. The others also stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean..."

"..." Rein is silent for a while, seemed needed to built up more courage before opened her lips again.

"...We're your children, your adoptive children. We came from the different universe, each one of us. You're our adoptive fathers."

**.**

As soon as those words escaped her lips, they felt like they're being struck by lightning. They thought the girl is pulling a joke at them, but then she looked so serious that there's no way she's lying right now as her golden eyes stared deeply into them.

"...You're lying." Koujaku muttered, still staring at the girls in disbelieve. "From different universe? Our adoptive children? What kind of joke is that?"

Of course denial is the first thing that became their first reaction. Because, who are they kidding? These girls looked barely 18 and yet they spurt out that they came from different universe and claimed to be their adoptive children. Of course it had to be a joke, a really bad, horrible joke one. It's so bad that it isn't funny.

"It's not a joke." the dark haired girl in red kimono scoffed at him, and to be honest, Koujaku never seen a girl dressed like that before; wearing what it seemed like a short kimono with a tight buttoned shirt underneath with robes right underneath her kimono and paired with a pair of modern pants and- is that combat heels? "Do we looked like we're joking right now?"

"And what else is it unless it's a joke?!" Koujaku yelled, arguing hotly. Because this is a complete, utterly nonsense.

"Had you consider that it might be the truth?" she argued back, seemed won't back down anytime soon as she stood on her ground firmly. Heck, she didn't looked like she'll back down without a fight. It would be no easy task to bring her down. But then, it would be no easy task to convince them either about the utter bullshit they just spouted.

"But..." Clear suddenly started, still staring doubtfully at the girls in front of them, blinked when he looked closely to the girl with silver hair. "Now that I think about it.... You looked so similar with me..."

"..." she really looked like she's about to say something, but hold herself back. Instead she clutched her jellyfish doll- wait a minute are those tentacles _moving_?- closer to her. her pink eyes looked troubled as she fidgeted slightly. The one with the western styled clothes shifted her gaze towards her, amber eyes looking at her in tender worry before shifted towards them again, eyes hard that it almost turned the amber into gold.

"...Then what do you want us to do to make you trust us?" her voice, deep and monotonous, almost echoed around them as she spoke. "What it takes all of you to stop thinking it as a joke?"

All of the sudden, Aoba felt bad feelings, and he's desperate to stop them before anything happened. But before he managed to open his mouth, his hazel eyes catch the sight of Noiz cracked his knuckles together. Wait a sec-

"...How about this?" the strawberry blond haired man raised one of his fists to the side, fell into a fighting stance as he stared indifferently at the girls. "If you win, then we'll trust you. Show how you mean about what you said, _directly_."

The girls eyes widened at the implication, Aoba as well also some of the guys in Noiz's side. And Aoba is the one that immediately reacted to that from all of them.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled, try to regain their attention to him for a second. And after he successfully did, he continued on with utter panic. "Just what are you thinking, Noiz?! There's no need to go that far!"

"I agree; there's no need to take this until this far." Clear piped in, face panic when Noiz looked ready to _kill_. "They're just girls after all, don't you think you a little bit overdid it?"

"Then, do you have other suggestion?" the younger man asked, raised an eyebrow at Aoba and Clear. The blue haired man fell silent, frustrated as he couldn't come up with anything as Clear went into complete silence, but still had the panic look on his face. The owner of Pseudo Rabbit let out a sigh at Aoba's silence before focused to the girls, hands readied in front of him. "Well, whatever."

**.**

That is Noiz's last warning before he dashed towards them, shorted the not so large distance between them, caught most of them off guard as he dashed straight towards Akina.

"!!"

The hard sound of body met body rung in the air, but not in the way they had expected. Set of eyes widened as they discovered what just happened.

Just right few millimeters before Akina, between her and Noiz's fist, is Rein who blocked the said fist with her arm. The ocean gradient haired girl narrowed her eyes sharply at the man in front of her before planted her feet firmly onto the ground, and with all of her strength pushed Noiz away from them.

"...!"

The man could feel his body flying backwards, but he managed to quickly find his footing to prevent the fall. Now he's face to face with the girl that could be passed as Ren's doppelganger. Her golden eyes narrowed as her fist readied, body crouched low as she's ready to jump towards him. Seeing that, Noiz let out a scoff.

"...As I guess, you're not ordinary girls."

"...I guess come from different universe would make us had that one impression." Rein simply retorted, face monotone and voice firm and serious, not even once relented from her stance. She saw Koujaku rolled his neck, cracked it slightly to relief the tense joint on his stiff muscles.

"So there's no need to hold back now that they're not ordinary girls?" he questioned, mostly to no one as his expression changed. And Aoba didn't like how his childhood friend looked like that. It's as if he's about to-

-...Oh no, don't tell him-!

"I guess." Noiz murmured, still looked indifferent as ever. Koujaku let out a snort behind him, one of his muscular hands reached for the large sword at his back.

" _Yosh_..."

The dark haired man breathed out, and his muscles flexed as he unsheathed his sword from his back, pull the girls in full alert and Aoba in complete horror.

"Shall we test it for real then?" the man smirked, the look that he had really reminded Aoba of his challenging smirk before he strikes.

And that's what he did.

The leader of Beni-Shigure charged towards them, sword in hand as he dashed past Noiz who still silent in his stance. He directed his attack towards Rein who stood right in front of the others. With a roar, Koujaku swung his sword towards her. Eyes widened at the approaching blade, and Aoba couldn't hold back the horror that strike him. And his body refused to damn _move_!

"!!"

"Rein!"

**_CLASH_ **

"...!"

Red eye widened when he saw another blade meeting his, stopping his attack towards the ocean gradient haired girl. The other blade looked slimmer and smaller than his, but the strength behind it enough to make two blades rattled at each other when the owners tried to push the other blade away.

Akina gritted her teeth as she visibly used her both hands to stop her father's sword to strike down Rein. Both feet planted stubbornly onto the ground beneath, and it took almost all of Akina's strength to keep her father's at bay, to stop him to push her back. Her glaring deep bronze eyes met with the glaring red eyes in front of her, their swords rattle noisily against each other as their strength being tested here.

"You... had a sword...?" Koujaku questioned, still had the dumbfounded look on his face at the view of a _girl_ wielding a _sword_ merely an inch from him. And a greatly polished one at that.

"What? Never see a girl with a sword before?" Akina said in a mocked tone, she could feel every muscles of her body harden up at the effort of hold back the immerse strength with her own through their blades. She could see the same could be said for the man in front of her.

Soon a smirk curled up on Koujaku's face, his red eye glowed dangerously. "So you're really not an ordinary girl, huh?"

Akina simply snorted at that. "Don't worry, you won't be the first that said that about me." And suddenly her eyes narrowed, her deep bronze eyes glowed under the light. "And won't be the last either."

With the last push, their swords separated, and both of them are dragged backwards due of the force. The blades glinted under the light that shone upon them from above.

"Akina, are you alright?" Rein asked, her golden eyes never once leave Noiz who also in a ready stance in front of her.

A snort coming from her. "This is nothing. Although since we're basically 'strangers' now, he didn't held anything back." she commented lightly.

Then a smirk rose on her face. And Aoba's eyes widened how it similar with Koujaku's smirk when in battles.

"It would be a rare chance of me, to finally see how far my strength could go against my 'father'." the dark haired girl smirked, her deep bronze eyes literally shone. And Koujaku replied it with his own wicked smirk. Although it's against his politicy to raise a sword against a woman, but he had no problem about that right now. If these girls are behind the attacks on Ribsteez and Rhymers, then they are no their usual weak and lady-like girls that he usually encountered with.

Aura rolled her eyes at that, seeing Houkou is all panicked and Beni cheered for his owner (and Clear become all more panic and confused and looked  _so_ lost). Her amber eyes then turned towards her own 'father', and her eyes clashed with his cold blue eyes. To be honest, it's so foreign to see her 'father' like... this. But Aura didn't let that held her back as she crossed her arms, Morsus still perched on her shoulder. "...Are you going to test my skill too like those two?" she questioned, jerked her head towards the two battle that just happened before.

Mink let out a scoff, Tori added his intimidating posture with stared sharply at the girl with wavy hair in front of them. "...If you really saying the truth, then is there any other way to convince us of it?" he questioned back, his blue eyes glared to her amber ones, showing his dominance.

But Aura didn't at all affected by it. Because she had no reason to, showing her equal dominance with her calm state. "...So we're doing this, huh?" she exhaled, before raised her fists, fell into a fighting stance at the same time with the much larger man in front of her. "...How troublesome."

"...Ironically, I agreed to that."

After that, there no more words as both of them marched towards each other, their allmates flew off their shoulder to have glaring contest of their own in the air.

Seeing Aura already immersed herself in a battle with her own 'father', Akina almost let out a snort, amused for the fact that the wavy haired girl that begun the brawl _first_. Although she's a little concerned (because Mink is certainly larger and had more muscles), but she knew Aura could handle him well. She then turned to the man in front of her, and fixed her stance slightly so she's in a more steady posture. "So... shall we begin?" she questioned, putting her complete focus to this one battle.

Koujaku also do the same, dragged his feet slightly against the ground. "No reason to back out now."

With that, the two of them dashed forward. The blur of dark and red before the sounds of swords clashed with each other rung in the air repeatedly as Koujaku and Akina begun their own battle. And to Aoba's complete fear, none of them seemed to hold back against each other.

Rein clearly want to avoid this kind of confrontation, she really is. But then, it looks like she had completely no choice now. As she's about readied herself again, she felt a tap on her shoulder. The adoptive daughter of Ren turned her head, golden eyes widened when she saw Azris stood _right_ next to her. "...What is it?" she ended up asked, still stunned to see Azris stood _too_ close with combat area. Noiz also seemed to have the same reaction as her, raised a confused eyebrow at them as his posture relaxed slightly.

"Well, I'm just thinking~" Azris started, waving her index in the air, her topaz eyes looked anywhere but Rein. "The others are fighting against their own 'father', so it's kinda unfair if I let you fight my 'father', right?"

Rein herself furrowed her eyebrows at that, stood completely on her feet as she looked at the shorter girl next to her. "But Azris, you had no combat skills like three of us do..."

The peach haired girl nodded, chewed on her lower lip. "I know." she replied, stood on the heels of her feet as she rocked her body back and front. "But then, he's still my 'father', so~"

Staring deeply into those topaz eyes, Rein's brow furrowed with a troubled look on her face before she sighs, closing her golden eyes. "...Azris..." she called out, and the tone is close to how a parent sounded when they started to scold their children.

"Aww~ please, leader~"

Rein's body tensed horribly at that, her lips twitched to hold back a grunt. Aoba even surprised more at how Rein seemed to hate the nickname than the fact Azris called her  _that_. "...I've told you to not call me that."

"Then, Nee-san(Big sister)?"

"Azris..."

"Nee-chan(Big sister)~"

" _Azris_."

" _Nee_ ~ _chan_ ~"

The adoptive daughter of Noiz simply laughed as Rein finally let out a sigh, in defeat this time. Her posture is completely relaxed, the battle tension had escaped all over her body. "Thank you, Rein~" the shorter girl chimed gleefully, stepped forward as the ocean gradient haired let her take her spot, right in front Noiz.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently, resumed his previous stance. "I would like to start already."

"Of course~" Azris cheerfully said, her carefree smile still on her face as she simply stood there with her hand behind her back. Her topaz eyes also closed with smile.

Noiz let out an irritated huff and readied himself to strike, although the girl in front of him didn't seemed interested to fight him. She simply stood there, smiling as if nothing is wrong. The strawberry blonde man then shifted his foot, ready to march towards her.

But then, the carefree smile on her face shifted, widened into a smile that is anything but carefree. Her topaz eyes flashed open, the green color intensified as Smaragd floated near her face. "But before that..." she purred out slowly, her voice had gone down to an octave, the voice that is foreign for Aoba to hear it from the ever cheerful and carefree that is Azris.

One of her hand shifted from behind her back, snapped her tiny fingers in the air. And on the next second, Noiz suddenly felt a pull at the back of his mind, and he felt his head spin for a while that make him shut his eyes. When the feeling halted into a stop few seconds later, Noiz cracked one of his green eyes open, only to have both of them snapped wide as he's met with a surrounding that is completely different from before. It's all green and pale yellow, with the strange thing that suspiciously looked like clouds and butterflies in pixel in the empty air above their heads, around them is the oversized and towering flower-look-a-like.

He's in a Rhyme field, and in front of him is the peach haired girl from before. All gone the carefree look on her face as her hands stretched out to her sides, gesturing to their current new surroundings.

"Welcome, to the Rhyme field from the future, Papa~"

"...!"

**.**

Aoba's jaw dropped when he saw both Noiz and Azris seemed to be inside a 3D ball with green linings everywhere that appeared out of nowhere after the peach haired girl snapped her fingers. The two brawls that happened right at each sides stopped to see what's happened. Koujaku eyes widened when he saw that while Akina let out a low whistle, raised one of her eyebrow towards it.

"What in the world..."

**.**

Back in the Rhyme world, Noiz shifted his body, relaxed his earlier fighting stance. His green eyes stared suspiciously at the girl before him.

She still had the same non-carefree smile on her face, accompanied with her half lidded green topaz eyes as she stared back at him with a sluggish smile. Gone the cheerful demeanor she had earlier, instead it's replaced with, _this_.

"...Rhyme field, you say?"

"Yep." she replied, cheerfulness still there in her voice, but just a hint. "But we're still in the same place, you see." she explained, raised one of her hands towards their surrounding. "We're still in the middle of the others, and the battle, of course."

At that, Noiz narrowed his green eyes more at her. His suspicious grew more and more towards this girl that seemed to turned into a complete one hundred and eighty degree than what she is earlier. "...What did you mean?"

"Hm?" Azris hummed, still have the lazy smile on her face as she raised one eyebrow at him. "It's just as I said, _Papa_." she snickered, feeling his glare intensified. "We're still in the middle of the others. In fact, they could hear us, clearly, as we speak right now." she chimed, tilted her head to one of her shoulders. "Akina~ confirm it for me, will you~" she suddenly said out loud, in a sing-sang tone that made Noiz felt his stomach twisted in bad way.

" _Don't worry, I heard you Azris._ " Noiz's body jumped, staring wide eye at the source of the voice, although he sees nothing but the surreal green scenery around them. " _Finally became serious, huh? It's been a while._ "

Azris laughed, but her bubbly laughter is changed into something different than that. She then reduced it to chuckle, facing her 'father' with the same lazy smile and half lidded eyes. "Well~ since Papa said he couldn't wait anymore..." she started slowly, her smile became much wider as she spread her hands slightly to her sides, one of her eyebrows crooked upwards. "Smaragd."

At the call, suddenly something appeared near her. Her allmate's Rhyme form, Noiz guessed. It's a butterfly that looked come out from a child cartoon, in green and pale yellow. The butterfly wings seemed to shimmer like holographic paper. The eyes are simply a two stripes of lines, with the color lighter than the green head. Wait a second, why it seemed so familiar-

...It's the pearl he picked up before they chased after the girls. He should've knew it's an allmate. More over, _the girl_ 's allmate.

"...Pseudo Rabbit." he called out, and suddenly his allmate popped out near him in their Rhyme form. He could heard faintly that the fighting at their sides had begun again, judging the dull sounds of blades clashing together and punches or kicks flying in the air. "...Do it."

"Death SET!"

"Roger~!"

Azris' smile got wider as her eyes turned sharper. Now the fight has begun.

"Let's make 'death' met 'death', shall we?" she snickered, throwing her hand towards the approaching Pseudo Rabbits. "Smaragd, Death SET!"

" _Proceed, Death SET_ " Smaragd replied with robot-like-voice, before flew towards Pseudo Rabbit.

And the sounds of two attacks collided together added the dull sounds of battles right at their sides.

**.**

"That, is a Rhyme field?!"

Aria nodded, smiled nervously at Aoba's dumbstruck look as he watched as both Noiz and Azris battled in Rhyme way inside the strange 3D green ball. In fact, he could see their allmates as the rabbit and butterfly Rhyme formed allmates collides with each other and throwing attacks at each other. "I never played Rhyme before... but Azris and Rein explained that's how it form had become as time passed by, the Rhyme field." Aria explained for the blue haired man, and seeing him surprised as she brought up Rein's name.

"Rein also played Rhyme?" he asked, shifted his shocked gaze from Aria to Rein, then back to Aria. The silver haired girl nodded, and Aoba couldn't feel his jaw again. Well, at least he felt so.

Shook his head to regain his thoughts back in order, he then turned his gaze towards the other two battles. He could see that both Koujaku and Akina already had bleed cuts here and there while both Mink and Aura still look indifferent, although they slightly out of breath and would be likely to support a dark bruise or two. "Now... how we stop them?" he asked, mostly to Aria who stood close to him. Rein herself stood behind her friends that currently engaged in battles, seemed ready to stop them if things get ugly.

"I'm not sure..." Aria replied, brows furrowed in concern as Houkou fidgeted nervously on Pure. "Usually, when one of them engaged in a fight that most likely would end up in bad result, Rein is the one that stopped them. But now..." she paused, looked reluctant to continue as she stared at her friends that fighting against their own 'father'.

"...There's three of them..." Aoba continued for her, hazel eyes widened in pure horror and dread. "Are you sure nothing can stop them all together?"

Aria bites down her lip nervously, looked pretty unsure herself. "I don't know, Kaa-san... this, never happened before..." she confessed, hugging Pure closer to her. The jellyfish doll allmate hummed, curling her tentacles around Aria's arms in sluggish movement.

Rein who still stood in stand by position, could hear the whole conversation from her place, because right now all of her senses are in full alert. She knew their 'fathers' simply just testing strength and skills right now, even though they seemed hold nothing back for it. But then, there's no blood lust or the urge to kill in them, and it would be rude to interrupt them (especially when Akina, Azris and even Aura looked like they're having fun out of this, she noticed with exasperation), so all she needs to do is to keep a watch on them.

But then her gaze fall upon the other two that didn't joined in the fight.

Clear still looked panicked and lost, shifted his gazes from one fight to another with fear look on his face. And her own 'father', Ren, simply looked right at her.

"..."

There's no hostile or denial in those golden eyes of his.

Only uncertainty of what to do.

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Time Out  
**

The sounds of blades met with each other rung out between them as they collided with each other. In fact, after their battle started again, they couldn't hear a thing but it, and they couldn't focus on anything else but the battle between them.

Akina huffed a laugh when she felt the strength behind the much larger sword lessen as they collide once again, before separated again to their side. "What's the matter? Already tired out, _Papa_?" she mocked, clearly tried to rile him up due to the heat of battle. She admitted that she might be a _little_ carried away by now, only a little though. "Or are you already start to give up?"

Koujaku gritted his teeth, completely take the bait as he gripped on his sword handle a little tighter. "Like hell I will." he growled, before powerfully swung his sword towards her.

The dark haired girl didn't dodge it; instead she countered it with her own sword, hitting it will full force enough to make it bounce back to Koujaku's side.

"...?!"

An amused snort. "I guess it means I'm winning this."

A frustrated growl. "I'm still not done yet...!"

The ones that followed after that are more clashes of blades that echoed in the air.

**.**

If on Koujaku's and Akina's side is the sound of blade against blade, on Mink's and Aura's side is the sound of fist meet body.

Both of them are pretty much engaged in fist fight, with a couple of kicks flying now and then. Although there's obviously physical difference between them (since Mink sized twice than Aura), but they managed to stand toe-to-toe with each other. If the other managed to land a bruising punch, the other one would soon follow and so on like that between them.

That balance, however, tipped to one side when Aura managed to land a strong kick to Mink's knee; make the larger man buckled, although not completely, to the ground.

"...!"

None of them saying anything as the glaring icy blue eyes met with the ever calm amber eyes, although the said amber eyes had slightly turned into golden by now.

"..."

Mink stood completely on his feet again, Aura gave him time to regain his composure again before they began, again.

**.**

"Destruction SET!"

"Roger~!"

"Defense!"

" _Proceed, Defense_ "

Meanwhile, in the Rhyme field, more explosion created as both Noiz and Azris still fight with each other. Their life gauge had been reduced to almost more than a half, although Azris might have more advantage than Noiz.

Noiz 43% left

Azris 59% left

Still have the same expression on her face, Azris raised one eyebrow at the strawberry blonde man in front of her. "Hee~? What is this~? It felt so much easier to defeat you now, you know~?"

"...tch!"

Noiz gritted his teeth together, his green eyes glaring at the peach haired girl he's up against right now. It felt like she had knew _everything_ ; his moves, his tactics... and it felt much harder to defeat her than he thought it would be. If this kept going on....

"My turn~" Azris chimed, snapped him out of his stupor. "Smaragd, Die SET!"

" _Proceed, Die SET_ " Smaragd complied, and its wings rapidly flapping behind it as a ball of white energy appeared before its tiny hands, directed it towards Pseudo Rabbit and Noiz.

"...Defense." Noiz ordered, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Defense shield, activate!"

**.**

The fights almost ended; she could see it.

But she still need to make sure no unnecessary blood will be shed during it.

Rein could sensed that their 'mother' is utterly upset right now, and she really felt bad because of it. She also could heard that Aria tried to calm him down, which she really glad for. ' _Don't worry._ ' she thought, her golden eyes stared concernedly at their 'mother' from the corner of her eyes. ' _It would be over soon, I promised._ '

Once she shifted her gaze back to the battle area, her eyes narrowed as she could _see_ the blood lust, gleaming under the light. "...!"

And that's what makes her body moved, pushing all of her strength in one push of her foot.

The ones that didn't involve themselves in the battle only gasped, eyes wide as they watched the blur of dark blue marched towards-

With a roar, the sword swung down at a moment of opening from the other, but then the other sword also do the same.

They expected the blades to touch something, maybe clothes, skin or meat. But then, they didn't expected the sound that echoed between them right now, is the loud ringing sound of blade met metal.

Red eye and bronze eyes widened as they progressed what just happened.

Both of them are likely about to release a killing blow, completely being carried away by the haze of battle. However, they saw that their blades are stopped.

And the one that stopped them, had rusted iron pipe in each hands.

The other two battle halted, and Azris had told Smaragd to shift the scenery of the Rhyme field to the real scenery around them, letting her and Noiz see what had happened.

"Rein!" Akina exclaimed, half in protest and in surprise. The ocean gradient haired girl didn't reply her, both hands still gripping the rusted pipes to stop both swords. Her golden eyes narrowed when she saw the blades sinking almost halfway _into_ the pipes.

"...This is over." she announced, forcefully took the pipes from the swords as both Koujaku and Akina stood back, sword still in each hands. From both of them, Koujaku of course the one that voicing his displeasure first.

"Oi! What did you mean 'it's over'?! You don't get to decide that!" he roared at her, but only jumped back when her golden eyes stared at him from under the shadow of her bangs, completely silence him with a firm gaze.

"...Yes, I **do**." she retorted and the girls freeze up when they heard how she lowered her voice down by an octave. Even Aura widened her eyes and held the urge to step back. "Both of you, did you realized what you almost done if I had not stopped you?" she continued, still had the firm gaze directed to them. Even though her voice is mostly calm and serious, but the girls know that Rein is-

"...She's angry." Aria murmured, tucked her head into Pure as her pink eyes stared at the scene before her. Houkou even jumped from Pure to Aria's back, the pigeon allmate shivered in fear as she also watched the scene that being unfolded before them.

"...Eh?" Aoba turned his head towards her, hazel eyes wide as he processed her words. "Rein... is angry?" he then looked back towards the adoptive daughter of Ren. "...Right now?"

Aria nodded, although he couldn't see it since he still stared wide eye at Rein. "This, ever happened before..." she murmured under her breath, but Aoba managed to catch it even though he had to strain his ears for it. And it make him curious and wondered; what happened until the always seemed composed and serious girl became angry?

Rein simply stared silently as both of them didn't answer her, both looked guilty and ashamed once it dawned to them now the heat of battle had been dissolved. Neither Koujaku nor Akina looked at her, deemed the ground is more interesting. Rein stopped shifted her gaze between them to Akina, and the deep bronze eyed girl flinched visibly when she felt the golden gaze bore right towards her.

"...Akina."

"...Yes, Rein?"

"...I might know Uncle Koujaku, but unfortunately not much until know what triggered his blood lust and when it would occur, especially between fight like this-" Aoba saved his amusement for later when he saw Koujaku smiled stiffly at that, completely being busted to let his blood lust get him at the moment. "-but, Akina, I _have_ watched you fight before." the said girl flinched, brought her shoulders up almost past her ears as if it would help to make herself tinier. "...This ever happened before, isn't it?"

Akina's face warped into one of guilt at the reminder, bowed her head shamefully. "...Yeah." she finally answered, her voice simply a murmur. "...I'm sorry, Rein. I know I have promised to not let it happen again."

The ocean gradient haired girl let out a sigh, her firm gaze had softened by now. "...It's okay. I've known about your bad trait of letting your blood lust take over when you're being completely carried away, especially in a fight when you against someone that could hold you back long enough for it. And yet I still let you fight your own 'father', hoping it would settled down without the blood lust triggered, from any of you." Aoba could see that Akina's body tensed up more, as if the words stabbed her more than a needle or a sword could.

Rein then reached out, patted lightly at Akina's cheek where there's a red cut from when Koujaku's sword slice past it, make the girl in red kimono hissed in pain at that. "Now, the fight is over. Sheathe your sword." she announced again, before turned to look at both Aura and Azris. "Both of you too. Pull back."

Aura didn't say anything, simply relaxed her stance and releasing all tension from all of her muscles. Azris, however, seemed already returned to her old self as she pouted towards Rein, puffing her cheeks.

"But Rein~" the peach haired girl whined, and Noiz is really surprised at how fast the girl seemed to change in a mere second. As if she had a switch on and off inside her.

"Azris..." Rein started, voice scolding as she looked unapprovingly at her. The topaz eyed girl huffed, gave up and looked at Smaragd who floated next to her. "Smaragd, cancel Drive-by."

" _Order accepted, cancel Drive-by_ " the butterfly Rhyme form allmate responded, and in the next second, the field around them disappeared. Apparently too sudden for Noiz, as he could feel his head suddenly became dizzy and he felt like he's about to fall. Luckily, he could get a hold of himself before it happened.

Azris herself looked completely unaffected by the sudden pull of the cancellation of the Drive-by, still puffing her cheeks as Smaragd settled on her hair- of course in allmate form. Aura ruffled her hair to cheer her up as she walked past the adoptive daughter of Noiz. Morsus swept down from the air to her shoulder, perched there calmly. Tori also had flied down to Mink's shoulder, the man himself still look indifferent as ever. Akina had sheathed her sword back where she hides it behind her robes, seemed didn't want to risk angered Rein again. Koujaku who saw that also sheathed back his sword, although he still stared at the girls doubtfully.

The ones that stand back as the fight begun are half running towards them, and Aoba is torn between going to the girls or to his friends. But then at Aria's nod he decided to went to the guys, letting Aria handled her friends. Upon closer look, Koujaku had more cut wounds than he thought and Mink had supported few bruises on his left arm, and probably more under his clothes. And Noiz looked like he had a jet lag, but his condition is much better now. So all he had to worry about is Koujaku's wounds and Mink's bruises.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, one hand reached for one of Koujaku's cut wounds. They tore past his clothes and skin, and some of them had a trail of blood oozed out from it. But then when he took a look at Akina, the girl's condition isn't any better than his childhood friend. "Akina really did a score on you, didn't she?" he tried to say in a light tone, try to joke around as he reached for his handkerchief to wipe at the cuts that oozing blood. "Sorry, I didn't have any better equipment right now... I'll treat them properly later, once we get home." Aoba said apologetically, gently draped the white handkerchief across them.

Koujaku winced, but he grinned at his childhood friend, tried to act as if he didn't completely battered just now. "Nah, it's fine. It's just small cuts, I'll be alright." but then his smile fell afterwards, red eye stared into Aoba. "But... 'Akina'? Aoba, just how close are you with _them_?"

The blue haired man could feel his body tensed up at that, his hand that had half blood-stained-handkerchief halted in mid air. Feeling stares from around him, he lowered his gaze, along with his hand as his hazel eyes stared to the ground beneath them.

"...I'm sorry, I know I should have told you guys sooner about them..." he apologized, guilt is eating him alive right now. "But they're afraid, about how you guys will react, and I feel for them about that..." his hazel eyes finally looked up at them, although he still had his head bowed down. "I mean, Koujaku... you DID freak out, right?"

The said man stiffed, before directed his red eyes towards elsewhere. Aoba's words clearly hit its mark; complete bullseye. "Well... I couldn't help it, about that." he mumbled, then shifted his gaze back to Aoba. "They honestly said the weirdest stuffs- like coming from other universe and saying we're their 'fathers' and you're...." he paused, looked awkward all of the sudden. He also seemed didn't dare to continue his words, so Aoba do it for him. Rather grumpily, though.

"Being their adoptive mother- I know it sound weird for a guy being a 'mother'." he remarked, pouted slightly as he stared accusingly at Koujaku who seemed grew more nervous. He huffed, decided to pity the older man (for now), then proceed to clean the rest of the cut wounds that still oozed blood the best as he could.

"...But you still let them call you that, didn't you?" Aoba turned around, his hazel eyes met with Noiz's green ones. "And you even trust them." he added, staring deep into those eyes. Aoba himself turned silent at that, before breaking their gaze to look back to the ground. Koujaku didn't say anything either, even though his lips parted and hands seemed about to reach out to his childhood friend who seemed so down right now.

Clenching his hands into fists, Aoba bites down his lips before finally spoke up. "...Yes." he said finally, eyes looking up to met with Noiz. "Besides, I don't think they're lying about the things that they said. As crazy as it sounded."

"..." the strawberry blond haired man simply stared into his eyes, but didn't say anything. He then turned his head away, being the one that breaking their gaze this time. Aoba could felt that there's something inside his stomach clenched horribly at that, make his face twisted in pain. He then turned to Koujaku to tend back at his wounds, didn't aware of set of eyes that stared at him with mixed emotions in them.

"Okay, that should do it for now." Aoba huffed, looking over to Koujaku's scars that Akina caused on him. He had cleaned them from any blood, but his friend still need treatment for the wounds. At least he could relax about Koujaku for now, since there's no bleeding on those wounds. He then turned his head towards Mink, who stood there with his hands crossed in front of his chest. "Mink... are you okay?" he asked, brows furrowed worriedly at the bruises that is visible from his arm. And now on a closer look, his lower lip seemed to split and bleed a little too.

The larger man could only grunted out his respond. "It's nothing." he said, closing his blue eyes as Tori seemed to stare accusingly at his owner. Aoba simply shook his head at that, make a note to force Mink to let him treat his bruises later.

He then turned his head towards the girls. Aria seemed to tend at Akina at the moment; the dark haired girl flinched as Aria cleaned up her cut wounds, slowly and carefully. Her condition is really not better than Koujaku. And the same could be said for Aura- the wavy haired girl had a forming bruise at the corner of her lips as she stood there, face nonchalant as Rein tore what seemed like a white handkerchief with her teeth before wrapped it around Aura's split knuckles, tied it in a tight knot. The only indication that Aura felt anything from her bleeding wound is a twitch of her eye and her jaw tensed up, lips pulled tight. Rein also seemed in a middle of conversation with the others, and whatever she said got Akina eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"No way." Akina exclaimed loudly, loud enough for the guys to hear her. Curious, they decided to strain their ears to hear better. But maybe all except Clear (because he didn't really need to). "I am _not_ going to do that, Rein."

"You have to, Akina." Rein replied, covering Aura's other knuckles with the white cloth she just rip into pieces just for it. "Otherwise, if the situation demands it, you won't able to act against it."

"But still, there's **no** way I'm going to sit back while you went out patrol all alone tonight." Akina argued back, made Aoba blinked as what probably just happened right now between them.

"Don't worry, Aura is also going to join you. Being bedridden, it is." Rein assured, pulled another tight knot at the tattered cloth that she made as a shift-made bandages. "Both of you are going to need time to rest up and recover. And Aria is going to assist on both of you, to make sure your wounds are properly healed up."

"So you're really going to patrol alone? Is that even a wise decision?" Akina questioned, stared incredulously at Rein.

"Well, we could ask Houkou and Morsus to assist her also..." Azris murmured, tilted her head to the side as a finger pressed to her cheek, topaz eyes looked elsewhere other than them. "Of course! I would assist them as well!" she chimed, grinned at them. The grin fell as she looked upwards, seemed to ponder for a while. "...Well, from behind the screen, that is."

Akina shook her head at that, felt like face palming herself right now. She then thanked Aria after the silver haired girl finished with her wounds, her brows furrowed at how it damaged her clothes and body. "Well, since I'm all cuts and all, I guess it would be no problem if I joined the patrol." she murmured, looked around her body to check on her wounds herself.

"But you're exhausted." Rein pointed out, her golden eyes looked straight into Akina who about to argue again. "Your fight with Uncle Koujaku had used almost all of your stamina, I don't want to risk of having you collapsed if you joined the patrol tonight. And even if you have some extra energy, I'm not taking the risk of your wounds being worse either."

Seemed couldn't protest anymore, Akina hung her head in defeat, complied the slightly taller girl as the said girl let out a soft sigh. Rein then turned to Aura, who still haven't said anything.

"...How about you, Aura?"

"...Don't worry, I'll wait until I'm recovered." Aura replied, winced as she tried to move certain part of her body where her 'father' hit her with full force. "Meanwhile, Morsus will replace me."

The said magenta eagle allmate nodded, confirming his owner's words as he carefully perched on her shoulder. Rein nodded back, appreciating Aura's decision to stay back for a while.

"So, what now?" Akina suddenly spoke up, gained attention from the girls around her. "About them." she elaborated, jerked her head towards their 'parents', although she meant their 'fathers'. The other girls also turned their heads towards them, Rein frowned thoughtfully as to what to do. Akina and Aura is the main anchor of their direct combat strength, other than her. And now both of them need their rest to recover properly. Convincing their 'fathers' would need to wait for another time.

Besides they obviously need to treat their own wounds also. "...Okaa-san." she started, looking straight into Aoba. "...I'm sorry, but we need to excuse ourselves now." she said, golden eyes looked apologetically at the dumbfounded look on Aoba's face, as if he didn't believe they'll leave so soon. "Both Akina and Aura need to be treated right away, and both Azris and I need to re-plan about our patrol while both of them rest up."

"Wait, what 'patrol'?" Clear asked, his head perked up at it. Rein then shifted her gaze to him, contemplated for a while of whether or not to tell them about it, but in the end decided to be open to them.

"...We decided to go around for patrol every night, ever since we discovered about the rumor from Okaa-san." at that, all guys turned their gaze to Aoba, who fidgeted uncomfortably under it. "...But because both Akina and Aura are wounded right now, we need to rethink of tonight's patrol." Rein continued, directed the guys attention towards her again. "...And for that, we need to leave."

"I see..." Clear breathed out, almost murmured under his breath. Next to him, Aoba bite down his lips nervously, directed his saddened gaze to the ground, which is actually, hard to miss.

"Azris, could you look for the most secretive path towards our house?" Akina asked to the peach haired girl, then looked down at her wounds with a grimace. "I don't think walking around with these wounds won't be eye-catching if we went down to the usual path."

"Hmm~" Azris plucked Smaragd from her hair and the allmate summoned out her 'Map'. Fingers swipe over it as topaz eyes studied the map in front of her. "Well, there is. But it would take us two times longer than our usual route." she mussed, her brows furrowed then looked at Akina, who still covered with scars, and Aura, who would likely supporting aching muscles by now.

Noticing the peach haired girl's gaze, Aura let out a small scoff. "We're not going to die just because walking longer than usual while in this condition, Azris." she remarked with no emotion at all in her voice. The said girl grinned sheepishly at that, before dismissing her holographic screen and let Smaragd flew towards her hair again.

"Then, shall we leave then? The faster we got home, the faster these would be treated and we could recover even faster."

Rein nodded at that, helping Aura who seemed struggled to move. She then looked back towards their 'parents', gaze looked apologetically towards Aoba who looked about to stop them but couldn't. "...Goodbye."

With that, she turned away again, still holding Aura as the girls started to walk away from the place.

At this point, the guilt is torturous. Chest felt too tight, breathe seemed a hard task to do, cold sweat run down past cheek, and the more the feelings being hold back, the more intense it got.

Until, the pair of lips opened, letting the thing that want to be said voiced it self in the air.

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**...Finally?**

" _Matte_. (Wait)"

Halted on their steps, they turned their head around, eyes stared at the source of the voice. Albeit a little surprised because from all of them, they didn't expect _him_ to call out for them just now.

Aoba himself couldn't believe his ears as his hazel eyes stared at Ren; the one that called out for the girls, the one _that_ stopped them. "Ren...?"

The former allmate seemed to not hear him, his golden eyes still directed towards the girls who looked in disbelieve at him. Ren had to force his nerves to work because it's absolutely uncomfortable being stared by everyone like this.

And when he did, more eyes stared wide eye at him, completely couldn't believe that _he_ just said _that_.

**.**

"Eeh?! So these girls are your daughters?!"

"Well, not exactly like that..."

Right now they're at the main base of Dry Juice it self. Ren had suggested them to recover there since it's pretty much nearby, which shocked almost all of them when he said that. But then with both Aoba and Clear on his side, and add Aria from the girls' side, they managed to convince that it would be fine to find Mizuki and ask for his help to get things they need for their wounds.

And then, here they are.

Both Aria and Rein in the middle of treating both Akina and Aura in an area where there would be no prying eyes to peek at them, while Azris is the one that looked for them, humming while kicking her legs in midair as she sat on top of wooden boxes that act as their barricade. The other allmates around her, also watching out for the girls in treatment.

The guys have to do it in the open unlike the girls, obviously. Clear helped bandaged Koujaku's wounds while Aoba took care of Mink's bruises after he successfully winning an argument against the taller man (and he swore he could saw Aura's amused smirk when both of them argued earlier in front of the others and the girls, before both Aria and Rein ushered her and Akina to a more private area). Both of him and Mink moved to the more deserted place as he took Mink's jacket and shirt off and start treating his bruises that start to form almost all over his arms and chest. As he tended on them, he couldn't help pondered about Aura's condition since both of them obviously on equal degree when they went against with each other earlier.

Ren is the one that explained things to Mizuki, and to say that he's surprised is an understatement, really. Noiz himself seemed to be alone while busying himself with his coil; typing furiously on his keyboard as screens pops out in front of him that no one barely want to know about the words that running on them or why.

"Hmm, I see..." the leader of Dry Juice murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully after Ren explained things to him, slowly and clearly. "Well, while I'm still wondering how they got here in the first place if that story is true-" to be honest, the same could be apply to Ren as well. "-but that aside, are they really had nothing to do with the attacks?"

"...That's what they said, though we'll make sure of that later." Ren answered, knowing that the others still not sure about whether or not they involved with it. Although on his personal opinion, he agreed with Aoba. The girls didn't lie to them when they said that; he could see it. He knew the others too, but then they still need to make sure. The need a solid proof.

But, the question is how?

"Okay, Mink." Aoba huffed, finished with Mink's arms as he treated them first before moving on with the others. "Are you okay? Nothing hurt or sore a lot?"

"..." the man says nothing, his eyes even looked else where but him. Aoba took it that he's not unnecessarily hurt anywhere and proceed to treat his chest and abdomen area, which he couldn't help but felt a tad of jealousy when he saw how well endowed Mink is. It makes his pride hurt because even though they're both males, Aoba clearly not a close match with Mink. And to think that Aura managed to be equally match with him when they fight earlier while holding nothing back... So that means he probably even weaker than Aura who even barely taller than him? A girl on top of that?

Setting that aside, Aoba focused solemnly to treat the blooming bruises in front of him, not aware how Mink stared at him intently from the corner of his eyes.

Azris still hummed gently with lips closed, still kicking the air as she sat on the tallest stack of their boxes shield. Shuu loyally guarded near the bottom of the stacks, his glare is enough to intimidate the guys that thinking of take a peek on the girls to think twice. Morsus watched from above, and they knew the eagle allmate won't hesitate to strike them down with his claws if they dared to creep around just to take a small peek. Houkou seemed to assist both Aria and Rein, helping handed them things along with Pure.

Her topaz eyes blinked when she saw her 'father' got up from his seat, dismissing all his screens (he didn't concentrate after all, she could tell), and walked towards her. She could see that Shuu held back an intimidating growl but do nothing about it, staring at her 'father's' green eyes with her topaz ones. Her fingers already stopped playing with Smaragd who now rested between her fingers.

With a hint from his gaze, she jumped down, landed perfectly on the ground and now is standing right in front of him. The others already went silent as their attention turned towards them. Aoba gulping down his saliva nervously as he watched with tense back and shoulders, which is not being missed by Mink.

"...Oi."

"Hm?"

"...So you're really my adoptive daughter?"

"Yep!" Azris replied, shifted her weight to one foot as her upper body tilted to one side, still staring straight into his eyes with her own that hides nothing. Noiz hummed thoughtfully, before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"...So, how is my first time met with Aoba?"

Aoba himself blinked when he heard his name being mentioned. Just what is that had anything to do with it?

"Hm, Papa said that you challenged Mama through Drive-By when you found out about Sly Blue, Mama's username when he's playing Rhyme before he lost his memories due to an accident." Azris answered smoothly, which made pair of hazel eyes widened because how she could sum his first met with Noiz so easily. "And you're lost, which Mama couldn't remember the details of it." At this point, Aoba's jaw dropped. Even she knew until _that_ far?

Noiz hummed, his face betray no emotions like always. "Then, what is my favorite food?"

"Pizza and pasta."

"And Aoba's?"

"Great-grands' fried doughnut. Or at least I think so; Great-grands' food is one of the best anyway."

"'Great-grands'?"

"Seragaki Tae."

"Aah..."

Hazel eyes blinked, Aoba stared disbelievingly as the interaction that he witnessed right now, right before his very eyes. And a little amusing and funny, if he had to admit it.

"...Where do I live originally?"

"Germany."

"My birth name?"

"Wilhelm." Aoba quite surprised by this new information.

"My brother's name?"

"Theo." Hold on a minute, Noiz had a brother-?

"My birthday?"

"June 13. Mama always put a special mark on that day at the calendar." Aoba swore he's about to flip. Just what the heck Azris is saying?!

"Ooh, 'he' did?" No, Aoba did not want to think how Noiz stared at him with unmistakably playful glint from the corner of his eyes. Nope, he definitely not.

"U-huh." Azris replied. "He even had notes on the menu you enjoyed the most aside from pizza and pasta. Your favorite things, stuffs... Oh, he even gave you a huge bunny doll since you like rabbits."

Now it's Noiz turns to blink in surprise, as if he didn't expect that. Well, who would? "Hmm, me, like rabbits?"

"Yep~" Azris answered, tilted her head to one side. "Mama said you liked them since you wore rabbit mask as your online form when both of you first met in Drive-By." Oh, that Aoba remembered. So that's a mask. He thought it's just a disguise. "Also because you still kept Pseudo Rabbit even after you come back to Japan from Germany to pick up Mama."

Noiz let that information sunk into his head for a moment, hummed before frowning slightly. "...So you're saying that I came back to Germany?"

Azris nodded. "Mama said it's after the fall of Platinum Jail, right after you being released from hospital and have re-match Rhyme battle with Mama." she explained, looking blunt as ever as she's saying it. But then her words makes Noiz's brows furrowed even more.

"Hospital? Me?"

"Mama told me it's because you're protecting Mama from the falling building that about to trample Mama when both of you escaped from Oval Tower, when it began to collapse." she answered simply, her green-yellow topaz eyes held nothing beneath them as they looked straight into Noiz's green ones. "Both of you managed to get out, and Papa is send to hospital due to the injury."

She watched as his brows furrowed even deeper, seemed hard to process the information that she just said. Not only him, Aoba even felt hard to digest it. Why...-

Their heads turned as Rein walked out from behind the stacks of boxes, only to kneel down to stroke Shuu's head affectionately. She then stood up, let herself become face to face with Azris.

"How are they, Rein?"

"They're fine. But, both of them might need to rest up for a while to recover enough energy to walk back home." she stated, wiping her hands with another handkerchief that she probably get from Aria or one of the girls.

"I see~" the peach haired girl hummed, rocked on her heels. "Well, both of them are the only ones that have direct combats after all~" She then perked up, turned to Rein. "Can I see them?"

Rein's furrowed her brows, looked didn't fond at the idea. And before she could said anything, Azris already spoke up first.

"Please, leader~"

This time, she didn't bothered to hide her displeased grunt. "I've told you to not call me that..."

"Then Nee-san?"

"....Azris..."

" _Nee-chan_ ~ _O_ ~ _ne_ ~ _ga_ ~ _i_ ~~"

Heaving a sigh, Rein gave up. "...Alright." she said, looked exasperated as Azris grinned, giggling bubbly. "Thanks, Nee-chan~" Azris' laughter grew louder as Rein ruffled her hair as her silent protest. The peach haired girl then strode in behind the stack of boxes, humming gleefully.

Rein shook her head, still had the exasperated look on her face as Aoba watched them in full amusement. It feels like...

"You, really like a big sister, Rein." he commented unconsciously, hold back his grin from breaking his face. After he realized what he just said, he froze, flustered when all eyes on him because of what he just said. "Aah, no, it's- I mean-"

There's an awkward stretched between them, the one that he desperately want to break and make him wished he hadn't open his mouth in the first place. Just why the heck he said that?!

"A-a-ah, Aoba-san is right!" Clear quickly chimed in, clearly saw how flustered his 'master' is. "If it's a family, then Rein is definitely a big sister!"

The said girl turned to look at him, her golden eyes slightly widen with her eyebrows already gone up to her forehead. But then her expression relaxed, an amused smile tugged at her lips as she suppresses her small chuckle from escaping. "...I hope the others won't start calling me that after you said that, Okaa-san, Uncle Clear." she remarked, seemed really amused with fondness clear in her golden orbs. Clear could only smiled sheepishly while Aoba tried his best to get his face in neutral temperature again. "I'm sorry, Rein." the blue haired man almost groaned as he face palmed himself.

Rein only shook her head, signing that she didn't completely mind. "It's okay, Okaa-san." she assured. Her smile grew softer in fondness as those hazel eyes met hers, still looked embarrassed with what he just said but feeling better.

"Hee~ so you're really one of Aoba's child?" Mizuki pondered out loud, walking towards the girl in question. "Well, you definitely got a great punch there. Who would've thought, huh?" he said lightly, grinned at her.

But Rein herself grew rigid at the reminder, her face twisted into one of guilt. "... _Sumanai_ , Uncle Mizuki..." she apologized, looked very sincere that even surprised Mizuki. "I... had no excuse for my action that day..."

"A-ah, it's okay! It's not like I reprimand you about it or anything!" he quickly said, felt guilty himself to make her looked like that. It felt like scolding an innocent child that thought that she _did_ did something wrong.

"Besides, it's not her strongest punch."

All of them surprised at the new voice, turned to see Akina walked out from the boxes. From the gap where the cuts slice through her clothes, they could see the white bandages that wrapped around her body. She raised an eyebrow, seemed to examine the area where Rein punched the tan skinned man couple day ago. "Yep, if your bruise is mostly gone after two days, it's not her strongest punch." she commented. Houkou flew from behind the boxes and landed carefully on Akina's shoulder, snuggle there comfortably.

The leader of Dry Juice blinked, raised one eyebrow at her in return. "How'd you know?" he asked, as if that's not the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I had experienced it in first hand." she answered simply, ignored how Aoba's jaw dropped when she said that. "And it took _weeks_ for the bruise to gone." her deep bronze eyes winced at the memory, seemed still remember the pain and the outcome of it.

"What happened?" Aoba asked curiously, and before Rein managed to answer it, Akina beat her first for it.

"We made Rein mad, for the first time." she answered, shuddered in fear as she recalled the moment behind her mind. "Trust me, you won't want to witness it yourself. The one from before is actually nothing compared to that one."

Koujaku is the one that raised an eyebrow this time, looked curious and amused at the same time. "Just what did you guys do?" he finds himself asked, looked more amused with how the ocean gradient haired girl also seemed not fond about the memory as much as the one in red kimono, if not more.

"Akina-"

"Well," completely ignoring Rein who looked really didn't want to talk about it, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku continued. "I kind of getting into a fight with Aura, at our first meeting with each other. Since we're still in the aftershock of being thrown into this universe and meeting with other girls that claimed to have same mother but different fathers, we're kind of being put off with each other." she then looked at any direction but Rein who stood next to her. "And when both of me and Aura about to throw fist with each other, Rein stopped us, in one hit." she finished, one of her hands unconsciously went for her side, probably where the golden eyed girl hit her at the time. "And the rest of it is history."

"Akina..." Rein protested, not really pleased that she told them that story. The dark haired girl turned her head towards her, shrugging while try to play innocent. "They did ask." she argued, hold back the urge to step back at Rein's disapproval glare towards her. It really reminds of when her 'mother' would scold her whenever she came back with scars on her.

...Most of the time all over her when it happens. But hey, it had lesser now. Safe from this one, that is.

Hearing a mocking snort make her deep bronze eyes looked at the source, frowned in displeasure when a certain dark haired with red eye man is the culprit of it. "Are you afraid of her? How comical; I remember you barely held anything back when you fight with me earlier." Koujaku mocked, clearly on revenge for the provoke that Akina had thrown at him when they battled earlier. She could felt her left eye twitched in annoyance at that, and before she could stop herself, she finds her mouth running on itself.

"I don't want to hear it from you, hanaji oya-"

All of the sudden, everything is quiet. Everyone is quiet as they stared flabbergasted at Akina who freeze, like a reindeer caught in the headlight with how her bronze eyes widened into saucers and her whole body tensed up horribly. But then her expression relaxed into one of an expression that reminds Aoba whenever Koujaku felt awkward, her mouth opened to release a faint 'ah...', like 'ah... I did it, didn't I?'.

"...that, came out more naturally than I think..."

**.**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Koujaku**

If the whole current situation had one word to describe it, it would be 'awkward'.

Well, for a moment.

"... _Hanaji_?(Nosebleed)" Aoba echoed, looked utterly surprised as the others as they stared the ever awkward dark haired girl. "Did you just call Koujaku... _Hanaji_?"

"..." Akina didn't even bothered to answer his hanging question; her bronze eyes still drifted to anywhere but them as she stood there, obviously feeling awkward. She then parted her lips slightly, still looking awkward and unsure. "...That, is an accident." she blurted out, slightly fidgeting on her feet. "I didn't mean to say it in this universe, at least."

Those words caught Aoba's interest, also the others. (Maybe except Koujaku) "Soo, you're fine in saying that with, you know... In your own universe?" Aoba raised his arm but then dropped it again. Akina looked like she gave him a look, but then he could see that she get what he means nonetheless. Her awkwardness is lesser by now, which he relieved of.

"I even got used to say it right in front of him, mostly when we get in a bickering." she replied, and it make him wondered how her daily life goes by back in her original universe.

"But... why ' _hanaji_ '?" Clear is the one that asked this time, his pink eyes shone with curiosity. Akina seemed to ponder about it for a while, clearly hesitant to tell them about it.

"..."

"...Is there something wrong?" the silver haired man asked curiously, albeit a little worried with how quiet she is. The girl in question herself shook her head at that.

"No, nothing." she answered. "Just... I don't think he wants to hear why." she said, inclined her head towards Koujaku. "But then, I guess he already had an idea or two." she added, and the slight curl of smirk at the corner of her lips isn't being missed by Aoba and Rein.

"You do?" Mizuki questioned, looked bewildered towards the hairdresser. Koujaku looked being totally caught off guard hen she said that, and then quickly denied it, cheeks dusted in scarlet red. "I'm not!"

That made Akina raised an eyebrow, didn't buy it at all. "Oh?" she breathed out, crossed her arms in front of her chest while staring mockingly at him. "Are you sure? Because I remember that you also ever got a nosebleed with one of the girls you slept with, long before you sleep with Mama for the first time." she scoffed, got jaw drops from the others around her. Except Rein who looked like she already predicted what will come after this.

Koujaku went completely red while Aoba in between turned red himself and turned pale as sheet. "W-who told you that?!" the hairdresser almost screamed at her, his whole body shake with tremor.

"Actually," Akina pipped, crooked one eyebrow, now looked thoroughly amused. "I simply heard it when both Papa and Mama argued over silly thing for countless time. Which, I had to admit, wondered about it myself as how the conversation turned into _that_ way." the bronze eyed girl almost swore she'll end up laughing on the floor with how Koujaku turned even redder than it possibly could and Aoba looked like he's going to faint from embarrassment right now.

Rein let out an exasperated sigh next to her, and nudge her at her ribs to tell her to stop, though avoiding her wounds. "Akina... there's no need to tease them like that."

"Well, he _did_ ask." the girl in red kimono argued, looked pretty pleased with herself. Koujaku himself didn't looked pleased- obviously he looked _pissed_. More when he heard muffled snickers from Mizuki and the look of amusement from Noiz.

"You- how do we know you're not sprout lies just now?!" he yelled, face completely red by now. The girl in question could only gave him a look, let her head fall slightly to her shoulder. "Well, first of all and most of all, I got no reason to." she stated, smirked when she saw Koujaku struggling to come up with an argument. "There's no need to feel embarrassed for the fact that you slept with Mama, you know?" she questioned. "...Although it's the 'you' in my universe that do that, but still."

"No there is!" the hairdresser retorted, arguing hotly against her. "Aoba is my best friend! And he's a guy!"

"So? Where's the problem?" she scoffed, before blinked her bronze eyes as if something just dawned over her rght now. Her mouth opened into a small 'o' while her bronze orbs glinted with mischievousness. Upon seeing that, Rein is certainly holding back the urge to stop whatever she is going to do or to say, while Aoba could feel bad feelings already creeped up and down his spine. He got a feeling that he didn't like where this is going to.

"Ahh... I see." the dark haired girl snickered behind her hand, her eyes are sharp and full of mischief promises as she leered at Koujaku, who paled and gulped down on his own saliva upon seeing the predatory look and Cheshire cat smile on her face. He felt himself being stared into the core, which really creep him out. "I see what it is now..."

The way like she had already know what is going on here is getting on his nerves, so he glared back and held back a scowl towards her. "What are you talking about?"

" _Omae_... (You...)" she looked like she's holding back a snort, really looked amused and _frickin'_ pleased. "You're a terrible liar, you know?"

Seeing the confused look take over his face almost make her cackled out loud. At first, she thought to keep it quiet. But then, it wouldn't hurt for them to know. Besides...

Tried to settle down her laughter, her bronze eyes met with the red ones, her smirk grew wider. "I've lived with 'you' for years now, so I know _you_. You can't say it in front of my face that you didn't, and never, think of Mama _that_ way."

Koujaku's jaw dropped almost literally to the floor, his eyes wide and his face turned red again as he caught up what she meant. And he's really tempted to wipe that smug look off her face right now! "I am not!"

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

She snorted. "Alright... So, you're denying that you're head over heels for Mama-"

"I am not denying anything!"

"...." this time, when she arched an eyebrow, she had a disinterested look on her face as she examined him. "...Are you also going to deny that you're long-life dream is for Mama let you snap his hair off?"

And her question this time, freeze Koujaku on his spot, red eyes widening and his lips pulled in a tight, straight line. Seeing him suddenly quiet make the others curious as they looked back and forth between him and Akina. Aoba who had been feeling utterly embarrassed at their entire exchange suddenly turned curious himself when his childhood friend looked like he's being caught on doing something utterly confidential. Does that mean...

Akina let out a loud scoff, smirking towards her 'father'. "Can't deny it, eh?" she mocked, which earned herself a growl from the back of his throat, face alarmingly red. "Well, to be honest I would like to congratulate you, Papa~" Akina said in sing-sang tone, which gives creeps on Rein.

"Umm, why is that?" Aoba questioned, confused. And he honestly, shouldn't have asked. Really.

Akina's smirk couldn't get possibly wider right now, his bronze eyes are definitely gleaming. "Because he managed to finally cut your hair off." the adoptive daughter of Koujkau couldn't help her laughter this time when she saw her 'parents' literally had their jaws on the floor right now. They should've seen their faces right now! Oh, if only she could take a picture of them right now...!

"Wait- he did?!" Mizuki is the one that spoke up, looked shockingly at his two friends who still looked completely flabbergasted. Noiz, in other hand, frowned towards the cackling dark haired girl. "...Do you have any prove of it?"

The strawberry blonde haired man expected Akina to throw another remark, but instead she wordlessly shimmed away her kimono sleeve from her left hand after she calmed down her laughter, revealing a red bracelet with a four petal handmade flower adored at one side, wide and sat snugly around her wrist in perfect size. Judging how it looked, it seemed nothing but an ordinary traditional made bracelet, but when Akina pressed one finger on the middle of the flower, that assumption is proved wrong when a holographic screen popped out as she did. She then swipe over the screen and her fingers practically danced in ease on it before stopping, turned her screen around for them to see. "Here."

Aoba is the one that almost chocked on his own saliva when he saw that Akina is displaying a picture towards them. And not just any picture, it's a picture of _him_ , seemed a little older version of him. With a _fricking_ short hair as clear as day. Him. With. Damn. Short. Hair.

"And not only just that." Akina pipped, sweep over her finger again to reveal a picture when obviously older looking Koujaku trimmed the equally older looking Aoba's hair when it got long again. Both childhood friends couldn't hold the shock as they saw it. "Trust me now?" the said adoptive daughter grinned as she dismissed her screen, hides her coil again behind her red kimono sleeve. She snickered when she saw Koujaku deemed the empty wall far away from them is utterly interesting while Aoba ducked his head so his hair would hide his face. "Don't worry; two childhood friends falling in love and became lovers is not a strange thing. And besides, the truth is P-"

Akina almost bite down her tongue when Koujaku whipped his head towards her, her bronze eyes blinked as she pondered why his neck isn't snapped yet because of it. She raised an eyebrow when his red eyes glaring warningly at her, suppressing a hiss between his teeth. She then sighed and raised her hands in defense. "Alright, alright, I won't tell." she sighed in mock defeat, which pissed him off even more, and confused the others even more. "But, I'm surprised, though. I think it took you pretty long if it takes _me_ to make you admit-"

"I don't admit anything!"

"Well, inside your mind, at least." she snorted, grinned in triumph when she saw how her words hit a complete mark on him, drawing a threatening growl out of him. She heard Rein let out a sigh next to her, finally felt like it's the time to stop the dark haired girl from doing anything further than this.

"Akina, that's more than enough." the ocean gradient haired girl warned her, her golden eyes as Akina let out a huff in utter defeat, completely gave up this time. "Alright, alright, I give." she relented, one hand reached to Houkou who still rested on her shoulder the whole time.

But then, Rein know more than anyone in the area that the adoptive daughter of Koujaku isn't the one that like to do teasing halfway, if the way those deep bronze eyes glinted with full of mischief promise is anything to go by.

Besides, from all of the daughters, Akina is actually the one that love to tease her 'parents' for the most whenever she got the chance. Azris' bluntness isn't counted.

**.**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**...Together?**

Heaving a soft sigh, Rein urged Akina to apologize for her teasing, at least to their own 'mother' first. The adoptive daughter of Koujaku winced when the ocean gradient haired girl purposefully nudged lightly at one of her cuts this time, so she complied, went over to Aoba who just finished with Mink to apologize for all the teasing she just did, in front of the others. When Akina said playfully that she would tease them in private, Aoba actually smacked her shoulder, thankfully on one of the few area that still safe from the cuts. The dark haired girl chuckles softly, her bronze eyes shone in daughter's fondness as Aoba let out a dignified huff, didn't actually really upset with her.

Rein hold back a fond smile from emerging when she saw that, knowing their 'mother' didn't change at all and they won't have it in any other way. She then directed her golden eyes away when she heard series of footsteps, saw that the others already get out from behind the boxes. Aura is visibly wincing whenever Azris poked on one of her clothed bruises on their way out. "Azris..." she drawled out warningly, amber eyes dangerously gleamed to gold as the adoptive daughter of Noiz laughed. "Sorry~"

Aria smiled nervously as one of her arms holding onto Aura's, seemed to help her to walk properly as they approached Rein. "We're sorry for the long wait."

"It's okay." Rein assured the silver haired girl, before turned to the adoptive daughter of Mink. "Aura, how do you feel?"

"....Better." the ever stoic Aura replied, looked indifferent as if she didn't just get into toe-to-toe brawl with a man twice her size just around half an hour ago.

"I guess we're good to go, eh?" Akina spoke up from her spot near Aoba, drawing attentions towards her. "I would like to recover from these as soon as possible." she gestured to her bandaged wounds, didn't look pleasant of them after all. And even though the adoptive daughter of Mink didn't say anything, but they knew that she also agreed with Akina.

Rein nodded, then turned towards the others. "...Uncle Mizuki, thank you for letting us treat their wounds here." she started, bowing appreciatively at the tan skinned male. The leader of Dry Juice just grinned and waved it off. "Nah, don't sweat it." he reassured, and a small smile emerged from Rein at that. She then turned towards their 'parents', smiled apologetically at the chest-fallen look on Aoba's face. "... _Sumanai_ , Okaa-san. We had to leave if we want to let Akina and Aura rest as soon as possible."

"Actually, I'll be fine, but Rein is a persistent worrywart." the deep bronze eyed girl chided from her position and got a sharp glare from Rein in return. Aoba chuckled softly at that, able to set his sadness aside for a while thanks for them. "Well, I think I could see where it comes from." he retorted, still chuckling.

Akina let out a protest groan at that. "Come on, Mama, don't encourage her like that. Be on my side for this, will you?" she protested, and Aoba's laughter grew louder as he shook his head. "No. I'm totally on her side for this one."

The adoptive daughter of Koujaku grumbled in displeasure at that, while the adoptive daughter of Ren suppresses a chuckle from escaping her lips.

Just as Rein about to turn her head to look at the others, her golden eyes caught the sight of her 'father' walked towards them, stopping only a few feet from them. "Wait...." he called out, drawing attentions towards him. Ren took a deep breath and exhale silently, tried to calm his nerves because he's too unsure about how they'll react, before he continued speaking.

"...Would you mind if I were to join you, in the patrol?"

Many eyes widened at his words, he's pretty much aware about it. But, he only sets his eyes to the shocked golden eyes with a speck of tattoo under her right eye. That tattoo... so small to be a proper tattoo and didn't looked like one at all. In his opinion it's more like a birthmark than anything. It's the first time he saw that kind of tattoo. But then why...

...He felt terribly familiar with it?

The shocked expression from Rein relaxed, but she stared at him in doubt in return. He knew somehow that she is not by all means thought that he had ulterior motives or such, but simply unsure of what his purpose of it. "...Why?" she voiced it then, and Ren already know the answer for that.

"To keep an eye of you." those golden eyes widened again in another shock, but he knew this shock is different. "We still need direct prove that you're not involved with the attacks, and if you really did not involved with them, helping hands wouldn't hurt."

Rein blinked, before her expression relaxed again. To be honest, she had half expected this from him. Besides, it's still her 'father' after all.

But before she managed to reply back, Azris already beat her for it.

"Heee~~ Is that so~~?" she hummed, jumping to Rein's side in a way that almost got the ocean gradient haired girl close to lose her footing and fall to the ground. "So you're not really worried for Rein?" Oh how she tempted to shut her mouth. Rein saw how her 'father' completely taken aback by her words, and then turned fidgety.

"It's not... like that..." Ren mumbled, his expression twisted with guilt and anxiousness, clearly troubled. "I..."

Azris let out a long thoughtful hum, her topaz eyes blinked as she bore her gaze to the older man in front of her. "Hmm~ I see~ well, it can't be helped actually. I mean, we just met." she then let go from Rein, rocked back on her heels. "Ah, how about this. Do you have a coil?"

When Ren shook his head doubtfully, Azris lips turned into a small pout. "Eeeh? No?" she then tapping her chin, her green-yellow topaz orbs scanned the sky.

But then at that moment, Morsus flew down, rested on Ren's shoulder so suddenly that it shocked the dark haired man. "I could assist him." he stated, received surprised looks from the others, safe from his owner. "Until Aura recovered, that is."

"Fine by me." the wavy haired girl said, seemed had no problem with the matter. "Besides, it would be the best anyway."

"I agree." Akina chided in, crossed her arms carefully due to her still unhealed wounds. "And with this we don't need to worry about Rein wandered around the town alone."

"Ee- it sounded like you stated that Rein couldn't take care of herself, Akina. That's mean of you~" Azris said in sing-sang tone, avoided the swig of Akina's arm with a step. "And besides, Rein is the strongest from all of us~"

"She is?" Aoba questioned, dumbfounded. Well, he already put two and two together from their stories and conversation (and from what he witnessed before), but he didn't expected that Rein is really the strongest from between them.

"Yep~" the adoptive daughter of Noiz confirmed, still had carefree smile on her face that is so her. "In fact, Rein win almost all of their practice match."

"We don't need you to remind us of that, Azris." the girl in red kimono grunted, didn't ( ~~want to~~ ) bothered to remember how many times the golden eyed girl had her on the ground whenever they had it. Every. Single. Damn. Time. And Azris didn't really helping either.

Heaving a sigh, Rein then turned her head to look directly at her 'father'. She stretched out her arm, and Morsus obediently flew off from Ren's shoulder and perched on her arm instead. "...I guess it's settled then, since there's no opposing side from them."

Ren nodded. "Where we'll meet up?"

The ocean gradient haired girl shook her head, still had Morsus perched on her arm. "I'll come to your house later, then we'll go together from there."

"Ah, if that's the case, can I come with you guys?" the blue haired man spoke up, although it more to speak out loud than anything. And his answer is instantaneous.

"No." His hazel eyes blinked when both Ren and Rein said it at the same time. Their golden eyes stared at him in protest. "Definitely not."

"And why not?" Aoba argued. As amusing it is that both of them saying thing in unison like that, he still didn't pleasant to find his offer being flatly rejected. It's not like he's a weakling or sort of it. He could defend himself just fine.

"You had work tomorrow, Okaa-san. If you joined the patrol, you'll be exhausted." Rein is the one that voiced her argument, Ren also looked agreed with her. Aoba lips turned into a pout as he totally losing this one, but then all of sudden his mind processed one word that the golden eyed girl just said. Work. Work. Work... Oh-

"-Oh crap! I totally forgot I'm still in my shift!"

"...Eeh?!"

**.**

After that, Aoba quickly returned to Heiboun, apologize purposefully to Haga once he did. Koujaku and Mink went back to their own hideout, while Clear and Ren went with Aoba to help him apologize to the owner of the shop where the blue haired man worked. Noiz had exchanged contacts with the girls, the others also do the same, before he went to his own hideout. The leaders agreed to tell their members that the matter of the girls are all clear for now and focused to search for the real culprit of the attacks. And Azris is more than happy to share Noiz her discoveries at that matter, sharing files from their respective coil (allmate, for Azris' case).

"You..." Azris hummed as she transferred her newfound information to Noiz, her topaz eyes blinked at his green ones when she looked up at him. "For a girl, your skill of gathering information is not the one to take lightly. The 'me' in your universe must have taught you well, huh?"

The peach haired girl blinked, seemed to process those words for one-two seconds before bursting out in laughter, shocked the others and made them stare in confusion at her. Once Azris calmed down enough, she elaborated why she laughing like that, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. "No one taught me how to hack and stuff." she said, still in laughter. "Even Papa didn't know that I could do it!"

"...Eeeh?!!"

Almost all of them shouted in shock, and the guys turned their head in utter surprise when they noticed the girls also shouted along with them. Does that mean...

"Wait a minute, you guys didn't know?"

"Well, we never questioned it before." Akina answered for them, still look in bewilderment at the laughing peach haired girl before them. "Since she said she's Noiz's daughter, at first we thought she must got it from him, despite Mama's unpleasant protest about it."

"But then, if you thought about it..." Aura's amber eyes examined Azris, looked as shocked as the other girls. "...She won't be one if Kaa-san know about it."

Even Aoba couldn't disagree on that. Because if Azris is really his adopted daughter, then there's no way he allowed her to become a hacker like Noiz. Definitely not.

**.**

Then the night came.

Rein calmly walked down the street since now she didn't have to worry about the lurking members that searching for them. Shuu, her loyal allmate, is following her near her feet while both Morsus and Houkou decided to take air route right above them. As Azris' allmate and coil, of course Smaragd would assist its owner back in their own hideout, with the 'Map' helped Azris monitor their locations. Both Akina and Aura also at their hideout, rested, with Aria attend on them to make sure they stay still. Under Aria's care, Rein didn't need to worry about them at all.

But then, as she walked down the all familiar path, she couldn't help but felt.. nostalgic. This is the view that she had saw so many times when she was child and grew accustomed with. As she grew up, the view had changed within time, alerted the usual scenery. But, it's still her most dearest homeland. The place where she grew up, the place where she lived in, with her parents, family and her friends. Even though, this place is not exactly where she grew up in, but, it's still the same. It's still Midorijima.

Unconsciously, a small fond smile tugged at the corner of her lips as various memories flashed behind her eyes. Her feet gained speed just a tad.

As she came into the familiar view of the house that she had lived in for years (in her original universe), her golden eyes blinked when she saw familiar figures already waited near the front of the house, her 'father' is one of them.

"...Good evening." she greeted them as she's close enough, her golden eyes examined two specific person that she thought would be the least one to be here. But then they're probably the most predicted ones to be _here_. If not for their current condition, that is. "Uncle Koujaku, Uncle Mink, is it okay for both of you to move around?"

Koujaku scoffed, crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Wounds like these are nothing." he then turned his red eyes towards her, still look at her warily. "And besides we couldn't rest well with you running around the district. Even though there's Ren tagging along that doesn't mean there would be someone to keep an eye on you."

The ocean gradient haired girl nodded, not at all surprised by their suspicious. "I understand." she replied, then turned to look at Mink who said nothing. The girl decided to didn't pressure him to, and besides since both him and Aura had similar personality, Rein already could figure out when it's okay for her to press them to talk and when it's not. She then turned to look at Noiz, who still engrossed with his screen. It seemed he's in the middle of exchanging information with Azris. "...Is Uncle Clear at his job?"

Ren nodded. He's the only one that didn't look as tense compared to the others. "...You knew?"

"Aria ever told us that Uncle Clear worked as Uncle Mizuki's shop bartender. It seems like he still had the same profession here." she then throws her head backwards, make the others do the same and they're looking straight at two shadows flying in circle above them. Morsus and Houkou then dived down, the magenta eagle rested on Ren's shoulder while the maroon pigeon decided to settle on Rein. To be honest it feel kind of funny to have both birds in such color on their shoulders like this.

"...Then, shall we?"

"...Yeah."

**.**

With the help of Azris and Noiz, both of them managed to pin point the areas where it had the highest rate of being attacked tonight, so they decided to start from there. The leaders had agreed that their members would cover the other areas where it would be the most unlikely, to help lessen their burden, and they're to contact them if they found something funny.

Ren, Noiz, Koujaku and Mink also agreed to split up, seeing that's the best for now. And after divided the areas where they'll patrol around and the routes where they'll take for tonight, they decided to at least let one person to stay by Rein's side as she patrols. The girl had no objection about it.

First, Old Resident District. That's where both Ren and Rein started with.

Since Ren would be with Rein for the rest of their trip around the district, Morsus decided to flew off, watching out from the sky until the patrol is finished. Instead, his existence is replaced with Pseudo Rabbit.

Both of them walked silently after they went off from Seragaki's household. Shuu trotted just right next to them but mostly on his owner's side. They walk rather slowly, let Ren's eyes to examine the surrounding carefully and let Rein's ears to catch any single sound that had nothing to do with the busy district around them. Shuu also helped on that part, of course.

Not soon later, both of them approached the first location of the team that would likely to be attacked tonight. Rein peeked in, eyes examined inside the dark alley. There's no sound coming from it, save from the dim laughter and chattering. She then saw Houkou, as the pigeon flew above their head to the inside of the alley. Five minutes later the allmate flew out, and they took it as 'safe', so they continued on. Dry Juice members are almost everywhere here, also watched closely to the areas where the attacks will occur.

It would take them all night to explore one entire district especially with carefulness like this, so Rein is glad that their 'fathers' are helping her on that part. Even though they're still hesitant and wary about her and the other girls; Pseudo Rabbit on her 'father's' shoulder is the prove of it.

They had just passed the second point when they almost literally ran into a group of delinquents, all of them looked barely older than Rein. Both of them ignored the catcalls that came from them and Rein quietly shushed Shuu as she noticed her allmate is going to snarl at the rude boys.

"Hey there, cutie~" one of them called out, but then of course being completely ignored. "Looking hot today~"

Rein almost wrinkled her nose as she caught the slight smell of liquor coming from them, and apparently, Ren also smelled it too, it seems. But then they also agreed that they didn't worth their time so they kept on ignoring them, focused to continue their patrol tonight. Well, they tried; when the delinquents suddenly decided to rounded them, blocking their way much to their displeasure. This time, Rein didn't bother to calm down Shuu as her allmate growled at them.

"Wow, wow, slow down, fellas. What the rush?" one of them asked in slur voice, one of his hands circled around a neck of cheap liquor bottle. Neither Ren and Rein is interested to answer them, so they walked around them with full intent of avoiding them. The delinquents clearly isn't too happy with it, so for the second them they blocked their way again. Shuu's growl grew in volumes at that. "Hey, what's the matter? We just wanna talk..."

"...We're not interested." Ren replied back. It's clear he's struggling to hold back from lashing at the delinquents in front of them. In all honesty, they didn't have time for this.

"Aww, come on~~ you're no fun, dude." one of them stepped closer towards Rein. She didn't bothered to hide her frown on her face when he did. "It's such a shame, ya know, for a hottie like you to stuck with this grump. Why don't you come with us instead~? We could have a lotta fun~"

If she's Akina, she would be snorted in mockery at that. But since she's not, she only had disgusted and disturbed expression on her face before stepping away from the drunk boy. "...I am not interested."

"Aww, don't say that~" he whined, reached his hand out towards her. "Come on, let's have fun together-"

He didn't know what would get into him once his hand landed on her shoulder in bruising grip; he also didn't anticipated the feeling of his wrist being crushed to his bones that he even seemed to lost his voice to scream.

Rein's golden eyes flashed dangerously as she kept a tight grip around his wrist, his expression struck in horror as his mouth open wide in his silent scream. She then forcefully ripped his hand from her shoulder, watching as his whole body trembling as he hold his maybe horribly fractured hand from her death grip. Shuu's warning growl had become loud enough for them to hear over the other noises around them, and Ren's golden eyes also glaring at them; the intensify of it enough to made the delinquents to take a step back with their face pale as white sheet, completely sober up right now.

"...Let's go." Ren urged, and Rein silently comply as they continue their walk. The delinquents this time made a way for them to pass, didn't bother to stop them for the third time tonight.

Soon, the rest of the patrol went uneventful for the rest of the night, and they didn't heard any bad news from the others either, deemed it's all clear tonight from the attacks. But then they agreed to let their members continue to patrol around a bit more, in case something happened after _they_ finished with their part. They also send this good news to the others who didn't joined in the patrol but had right to know. And apparently Aoba had ended stay awake for the rest of the night as he's worried about their patrol, only to be able to breathe in relief once he knew the patrol went well and smooth.

They grouped back in front of Seragaki's house, discussing about tomorrow's patrol for a little bit more before decided to split up again, this time to rest up. And as Rein about to bid farewell to her 'father', she caught the sight of Aoba emerged out from his room to the balcony. She gave him a small smile as she waved him goodbye, which he replied with his own sheepish smile as he also bid her goodbye, hazel eyes watched as she's disappearing between the alleys as the first ray of sun break through the horizon. Shuu, Morsus and Houkou are trailing behind her.

**.**

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short Clear & Aria interaction, the next morning after Rein's first patrol with the 'fathers'

**.**

**.**

**'Fondness'**

Aria hums lowly under her breath as she strode across the street in the middle of daylight, Pure and a bag plastic full of necessary supplies for her wounded friends in her arms. It actually a challenge to made Akina stay put, but then she's glad that Aura had helped her for the matter so it makes her easier to handle both of them. Jostled Pure up in her arms, she quickened her pace, determined to come home as soon as possible. Now since the suspicious on them is cleared a bit, it makes her easier to walk around the district to get the things that she needs without have to worry about every little movement in every five seconds.

"Ah!"

Blinked at the familiar voice, Aria halted on her tracks. Turning her head around, her pink eyes blinked once again when she saw a familiar figure walked up towards her. She really didn't expected to run into him in this place. Her voice escaped in a faint whisper in the air. "Tou-san..."

"Hello, Aria!" the silver haired man greeted, halted right next to her. "Ah, did you just came back from shopping?"

She smiled, and nodded at him, glad that's he's all carefree and cheerful around her like he usually is. Well, at least that's how it is in her own universe. "Yes, I'd bought some things for Akina and Aura." She heard Pure hummed, her tentacles moving in lazy movements. "Did you about to go to somewhere?"

"Ah, I'm about to visit Aoba-san." Clear answered, his eyes stared in interest at Pure who also seemed to stare back at him. Noticing his gaze, Aria smiled, fixed her hold so her 'father' could see her allmate clearly. Clear awed at the allmate for a while, seemed entranced at the way those transparent flat tentacles moved in the air before turned to look up at the silver haired girl that looked so similar with him. "Is this, your allmate?"

Aria nodded, feeling how Pure's tentacles wrapped around her arms. "Pure is, the gift from you and Kaa-san..."

Clear's pink eyes blinked, didn't expected that answer. "You mean... me and Aoba-san?"

Once again she nodded.

"Hmm, I think Rein did say that all of you came from different universes yesterday..." Clear hummed, pursed his lips with troubled expression on his face. "But, I still didn't get it. Yesterday it happened too fast and vague."

Smiling in understanding, Aria then offered to walk along with him at least until they reached Heiboun, while explaining things again for him. Clear looked ecstatic that he's going to learn properly about their story this time and accepted her offer. All the while the silver haired girl explanation, he listens on her intently, nodding now and then as the information sunk in his head.

"I see..." he murmured as Aria finished. "So, each of you came from different universes. Akina is from where both Koujaku-san and Aoba-san got together, Azris is from where both Noiz and Aoba-san went together and live in Germany. You're from where I and Aoba-san got together. Aura is from where both Mink-san and Aoba-san got together and live in Mink-san's homeland. And Rein is from where both Ren-san and Aoba-san went together." seeing her nodded in affirmation, he continued. "And then, suddenly all of you being dragged to this universe by portal, and then met up with each other few days later. After that all of you set out to search for Aoba-san, and that's when it all started again from our side?"

Once again Aria nodded. "I know it's sounds weird and impossible. Kaa-san also had said something like that before."

"But, that explained about why Azris had different story about Oval Tower yesterday." he argued, both of them become more and more nearer to their destination. "Did all of you also have different story regarded of Platinum Jail event?"

"Aah, yes." the girl replied, her pink eyes looked far away as she recalled the memory. "That's why we almost arguing over that matter when we exchanged stories at our first met."

"Ooh~ is that so..." he hummed, his pink eyes blinked as Heiboun came to their sight. "Ah, we're here!" he cheered, the light personality that made Aria smile fondly at, being actually homesick and missed her parents. "Do you want to go in and met Aoba-san as well?"

She blinked, and pondered about it for a while. "...I would love to, but both Akina and Aura are probably waiting for me right now..."

"Oh... Right..." Clear cheerful mood turned a little gloomy, looking so chest fallen that made her felt terribly guilty for turning him down. She then walked closer to him, tilted her head so her pink eyes would met with his. "We could still met again, maybe tomorrow. I could make time to meet with you here again at Heiboun."

As if the dark cloud is swept away in a flick of a hand, Clear brighten up almost instantly hearing that. "Really?!"

Aria nodded again, this time with the fond smile clear on her face. The two tiny dots under her lips seemed to only emphasize more of her tender smile. The same could be said for Clear as he smiled widely, his face bright from cheerfulness.

"Then, I'll see you again tomorrow, Aria."

The tender smile on her widened, although with a small hint of sadness, from the nostalgic feeling that kept bubbling up inside her.

"Until tomorrow, Tou-san."

Clear eyes widened, being called 'Father' by her triggered a new, different feeling inside him. It felt warm, but it's unlike the warmth he felt with Aoba or the others. If he's going to describe this new feeling, maybe it would be 'fondness'. And it made him wondered if this what Aoba felt like when he's interact with the girls yesterday, if this what 'he' in Aria's universe felt like when with her... His 'daughter'...

So he smiled back at her, and nodded.

As Aria bid him farewell, they didn't aware that Aoba caught them from behind the door, seeing their whole short interaction although he didn't able to hear it.

Unconsciously, a fond smile emerged on his face, before turned around to wait behind the counter as Clear walked towards the shop.

He couldn't wait to do make a call with the girls later after he's done with work today.

**.**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glimpse of what happened in the girls' hideout, with Aura and Akina still recovering

**.**

**.**

**Rest**

It's a good thing that Akina is fast asleep while Aria is away to buy supplies.

Its an annoying thing that Azris isn't currently being occupied by her information searching.

Aura had to hold back a scowl as the peach haired girl once again poked at her bruises, had no single clue why she seemed so fascinated with it. " _Azris_." she snapped warningly, and the girl stopped immediately at that, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry~" the wavy haired girl knew that she didn't feel sorry, at all. But she still said nothing about it and instead only let out an exasperated sigh, continued with her reading again. Once she ignored her enough, Azris hummed long and low before left her room, decided to bother Houkou instead.

Both of her and Akina is in their respective rooms, on their respective beds like patients in hospital rooms. But the difference is, both of them have their own privacy, although when Aura had to settle the rebellious Akina down is not included. She's still glad of the privacy, nonetheless.

When she's about to flip another page, her body stunned in place as her amber eyes caught a sight of something.

She knew that the others probably are homesick right now, even Akina, Aria and Rein, despite the fact that they're still in Midorijima. But then, it's still different for them, for _all_ of them. Because no matter what, this is still not their 'home', not the 'place' where they grew up in, not the 'people' they grew up with. Even though they're the same person, but, they still are not the people they shared their memories with for so long.

Her fingers tenderly strokes the delicate feather in her grasp, her amber eyes stared at it solemnly as her mind is replaying memories behind her eyes. The velvet feeling of the feather reminded her the very similar feeling when she stroked a feather between blue strands. The deep brownish color reminded her the similar brownish color that she saw right under her chin as both of her tiny legs placed over board shoulder, her tiny hands grasping the wavy strands. And before she knew it, she already swims inside the memories that kept up pilling together, let herself drown in it.

_"Aura..."_

"Aura."

Snapped, the adoptive daughter of Mink whipped her head around, only to catch the sight of her allmate already there at her side; perched to the pole placed next to her bed. It seemed she's accidentally being dozed off for some time by now; from her window the sun rays that seeped in already had hue of orange of evening. "...Morsus..." she called, and he simply blinked. "...How long you've been here?"

"Just a couple minutes ago." he answered, voice slight robotic and deep, the typical voice for an allmate like him. "...Are you alright?" the eagle allmate asked, his sharp eyes looking straight into hers. "I think you had dozed off for hours by now, if the data I received is right."

"...Maybe." the owner let out a sigh, before carefully relaxed against the fluffy pillows that Aria had placed at her back. How the silver haired girl managed to get her hands on these pillows in large amount is something beyond her understanding. "...You know I hate to make both of them worried."

Knowing what she meant, Morsus nodded at that, fluttered his wings briefly. "I know, and so are both of them." he said, still perched on his spot. "...You know, you're actually a worrywart just like Rein."

Aura let out a soft chuckle at that, her lips twitched briefly. "That sounded ironic, considering that we're from different universes and had no blood connection at all, except that we had same 'mother'."

There's a laughter in Morsus' monotone voice, which made her couldn't help but smile at it, although faint. "I guess so."

Not a minute later, her door is slammed open, by none other than Azris. "Hey, A~u~ra~" she sing sang, the voice is so high pitched that Aura wondered how she didn't cringe at it just now. And before she managed to shoo the energetic peach haired girl away, she already jumped to her side. Aura had to hold back the wince from her distressed bruises when she did it. "Look who's on the call right now~?"

And that's when Aura noticed that the adoptive daughter of Noiz had Smaragd floated near her, a screen popped out from the pearl shaped allmate. And the name that is on the screen that caught her most interest. Unconsciously, a smile makes it way to her lips.

" _Oi, Azris! I told you that-_ " even from the other line, they already could see how flustered the blue haired man is right now. A soft chuckle escaped Aura's lips, and all the sudden the other line went quiet. "You sounded well, Kaa-san." she said, relaxing further to the pillow supported her back with Azris snuggled to her side, mind to her bruises that she got. The nervous laugh escaped from the other line, and they could see that their 'mother' probably scratching his chin out from nervousness.

" _Aa- hello, Aura..._ " he sheepishly greeted back, this time brought an amused snort from Morsus. It's clear the eagle allmate purposefully being loud enough for him to hear as Aoba paused form the other line. " _...And I take it that Morsus is there also?_ "

"He's right next to us." Aura answered, raised her arm as Morsus takes off from his pole and perched on her wrist instead, careful as he did so. "Hello, Aoba." the allmate greeted, fluttering his wings again before pecked at them.

" _Hello for you too, Morsus._ " Aoba greeted back from the other line, before both of the 'daughters' could heard that he's shifting a little judging the sound at his background. " _Err, I've been wondering, Aura... Are... are you alright?_ "

The said wavy haired girl stunned for a while. She actually... didn't expect that. Not the words, not the question. But... the amount of concern that portrayed in his voice, more than his words could.

Unbeknownst of her, a small smile made it way to her lips. "...Yes, I'm alright." she answered, brought Morsus closer as she lowered her hand where he perched on, caressing underneath his beak lightly with the other. "Aria took care of us well, so don't worry too much, Kaa-san."

She really could imagine how flustered he probably is right now, and she knew Azris too since the girl is suppressing her giggles. " _I-I know, but I just can't help it you know?_ " he huffed, and the pause at the other line is enough for them to know that there's still more that he wants to say. " _Umm, how about Akina? Since she got cuts and all..._ "

"Akina's alright. She's resting right now." Aura answered, and quickly butted in by Azris. "But it's already a hard task to put her into one!" Amber eyes rolled at that.

"Azris, you barely helped both of me and Aria then."

"Meany, Aura! I did! I brought you and Aria to her, ain't I?"

"...And you call that 'helping'?"

"Umm, yeeessss?"

An exasperated sigh once again released from Aura's lips. Honestly, Azris could be so helpless sometimes. Their attentions are directed back to the call as they heard a muffled laughter comes from the screen, undoubtedly came from their 'mother'. And once noticing the girls had stopped arguing, Aoba struggled to calm down his laughter so he could speak properly. " _S-Sorry. I couldn't help it._ " he said between his chuckles, and a smile once again tugged at Aura's lips, and Azris' too. " _Ah, Ren is back. I'll call you girls again sometime?_ "

"Sure! See you again, Mama!" Azris cheerfully replied, before the call ended. She then turned to Aura, her green-yellow topaz eyes gleaming under the late afternoon light. "You know, Aria is preparing some meal right now! Wanna some?"

The adoptive daughter of Mink nodded, rested more comfortably on her back as Morsus already got off from her hand and settled to rest on her bed instead, let her fingers runs between his feathers. "Where's Rein?"

The peach haired girl hummed, make thinking pose as Smaragd jumped back into her hair. "I think she's still sleeping, although she must be awake by now for the patrol."

Nodding at that information, Aura sharpened her sense. Now she could caught the scent of Aria's cooking from the kitchen, and she could heard the faint footsteps from Rein wandering around their house, the slight chatter coming from Shuu and Pure that probably lounged in the living room and also...

Topaz eyes blinked when Aura suddenly frowned, tilted her head when the amber eyes seemed to glare at the innocent wall in front of them, in a way that make her felt bad towards it. And before she could ask, the wavy haired girl already beat her into it.

"...Azris?"

"Yes?"

"...Get Rein."

Another blink, this time in pure confusion. "Why?"

"...To kick Akina back to her bed again."

Azris could only opened her mouth into a small 'o', her topaz eyes widened in realization at what she's implying. "Right away then!" she chirped, before jumping off from Aura's bed and ran out from her room.

Aura herself is waiting patiently, back completely relaxed against the pillow behind her. One hand still stroking Morsus' feathers, her book lay forgotten on her lap.

**_Whack!_ **

...Ah, there you go. Now she can actually _relax_.

**.**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second night of the patrol, this time Rein is going to patrol alongside with the well-known charismatic womaniz- I mean noseblee-  
> "Akina..."  
> ....Okay, the dorky hairdresser then.  
> "Akina!"

**.**

**.**

**The Charismatic Womani- I mean, Hairdresser**

"Everything is ready, Rein."

The ocean gradient haired girl nodded at her allmate, stoking his fur while smiling fondly at him. She then stood up, finished putting on her boots and turned to look at Aria, who went to see her off at the front door. "...I'll be going now. Don't forget to rest up, Aria. You've worked hard today."

The silver haired girl smiled at her, Pure still situated herself in her arms. "I will. Be careful, Rein."

She nodded, both Houkou and Morsus fled towards her and the pigeon allmate rested on her shoulder while the eagle rested on her offered arm, careful with his claws that being kept sharp on purpose. Seeing a movement from the corner of her eyes, golden orbs rolled towards it, only to see Azris who peeked out her head from behind the wall near them.

"Ya know~" she started, humming with her mouth curled into a lower omega shape as both Rein and Aria stared at her curiously. "This is when 'father' and 'mother' kiss each other goodbye~"

The adoptive daughter of Noiz let out a laughter as Aria went completely red and flustered at the implication, Rein's golden eyes widened more than ever. "Azris!" the adoptive daughter of Clear shrieked in embarrassment, which made her laughter became louder. But then it reduced into an 'eep' at the sharp glare from the adoptive daughter of Ren, and Azris scrambled away immediately, to her room, probably. The ocean gradient haired girl lets out an exasperated sigh while the silver head ducked her head to Pure, hiding her burning face into it.

Feeling bad for her, Rein reached out and tenderly pats her head in comforting manner, make her looked up, blinking her glossy pink eyes at her. Smiling softly, Rein bent down, gently kissed the silver strands that covered her forehead. Pulling away, Rein moved towards the door, opening it with the hand that is not supporting Morsus. "See you tomorrow morning, Aria."

Aria nodded back, with her pale cheeks still dusted pink. "See you tomorrow morning, Rein."

And with that, Rein stepped out from the door, closing it softly behind her at the same time as both Houkou and Morsus took off to the dark sky above them.

The adoptive daughter of Clear let out a soft sigh, clutching Pure closer to her. Even if her blush calmed down, her heartbeat doesn't. Breathing deeply, she once again buried her face into Pure's squishy body, closed her eyes as she focused to calm down her heart. She could felt the lazy movements of Pure's tentacles against her, helped her felt calmer.

"Hee..."

But all that gone in vain as her ear caught the new voice from behind her, make her body jumped along with her heart. She then turned around, and almost paled in dread when she saw both Aura and Akina already out from their respective beds, seemed already have enough energy to do so. The adoptive daughter of Koujaku simply raised an eyebrow as Azris who ducked her head right under hers simply grinned (like totem pole). "I felt like watching a cliche, awkward and embarrassing romance scene that I had seen countless time. Only with different persons this time."

Squeaking, Aria hides her face on Pure again; thoroughly embarrassed right now. Sighing, Aura nudges at both Akina and Azris, the deep bronze eyed girl flinched as the wavy haired girl purposefully nudged at one of her bandaged wounds to make her move her feet. "Just leave her alone. Both of you, help me set the tables."

"Aww, you're not fun, Aura~"

The silver haired girl didn't know to feel glad or horrified that the wavy haired girl simply held Azris up by the nape of her neck, before proceed to drag her away towards their dinning area like one dragging a cat or kitten around. How Azris brought her hands and legs up like one didn't really helped the impression at all. Didn't want to suffer the same fate, Akina followed silently behind them, urged Aria to join them after noticing she still froze on her spot. The silver haired girl complied, but not before throwing a last look at the front door behind her before joining them to the dining room.

**.**

Tonight, she is to patrol with Koujaku, the one and only leader of Beni-Shigure.

"Oh, this is going to be _fun_." Morsus remarked sarcastically as they met up again in front of Seragaki's household, eyed grudgingly at the man that's going to patrol along with Rein tonight. The eagle allmate of Aura didn't say further more as he perched on Ren's shoulder, even when Koujaku angrily yelled at him. The ocean gradient haired girl shook her head at that before tugged Koujaku who's still glaring in anger towards Morsus to their route for today, bid farewell to the others and wave small goodbye at her 'father'. Ren waved back at her, Morsus slightly snorted in amusement on his shoulder.

Both of them walked in a complete silence after that; because Koujaku is too nervous and awkward to open a conversation with a girl that said she's Aoba's adopted child, also Ren's, from an universe where both of them got together; and Rein in the first place is the silent type and didn't mind the silence a bit as she focused on other matter. Shuu is near her feet like last night she patrols with her 'father'.

However, it became harder to ignore his fidgets as more time pass by, make her exhale a soft sigh. And simply that make the man next to him almost jumped in reflex, his shoulders tensed.

"...You don't have to force a conversation with me, Uncle Koujaku." she said, make his red eyes looked at her with surprise. "I don't mind the silence, so it's fine."

Koujaku blinked at her, still staring like a dumbstruck idiot before directed his gaze somewhere else, clearing his throat. "R-right..."

Rein could imagine someone that would scoffed in amusement at that, make her lips twitched from holding back her smile despite how she tried to keep her expression schooled.

Not long they arrived at the first point, and after Rein examined it with her heightened senses (which actually got a look from Koujaku who is next to her), she then looked at Beni, who perched on Koujaku's shoulder. The red sparrow seemed to glare at her before huffing, took off from his owner's shoulder to the inside of the dark alley. Previously, Rein had discussed as to how they're going to examine the point areas that both Noiz and Azris already gave to them. And while Tori seemed had no problem with it, Beni is a little reluctant to be ordered by one of these girls. Even though Rein isn't exactly ordered him for anything. She could use Houkou's assistance if Beni refused.

And once she suggested that, she got yelled by the small sparrow allmate for 'looking down on him'. It actually took her aback, since the 'Beni' in her universe barely yelled at her like that, although she did have seen him yelled at others. But then, maybe that's because she's in different universe now, so she didn't blame his reaction at all.

Once Beni came back with no bad news, both of them then proceed to the next point in their route. Rein opened her coil again, confirming its location before they speed up their steps because they have a lot of areas that going to be checked, and if they didn't speed up their journey between the points, it might be past morning by the time they done. And none of them are having that.

But then, the area they're checked over now is the South District, and they would mostly passed the Beni-Shigure area now and then. And Rein should've knew better than expecting a mostly uneventful patrol when she walked beside _this guy_.

Because once they finished checked over the fourth point and strode over the more packed areas of Beni-Shigure territory, the hairdresser is quickly being approached by women. The sight that actually is familiar to Rein but surely will bother Akina to no end, especially with the way they quickly latched on him. If Akina is here, she would surely crinkled her nose in pure disgust at that. But then, actually Rein totally could see why.

"Koujaku-san~~"

"So you've here after all~ we've been looking for you, you know?"

Koujaku laughed lightly at that as two women wrapped their hands around his arms, the corner of his mouth twitched because he's clearly aware that Rein is still next to him. Rein of all people. "Ah, I'm sorry for causing both of you such trouble, ladies." he apologized, voice so sweet that immediately swoon the both women.

"Aw, you're not causing us any trouble, Koujaku-san~"

"Right, right~"

The man simply laughed, now a little nervously as he tried to get himself out from this awkward situation. How come it's not? There he is; in a middle of a patrol, with a girl, the one that claimed to be Ren's and Aoba's adoptive daughter from other universe on top of that, and now two women practically snuggled into his arms, in clear intent to not let him off unscathed tonight. He really couldn't describe his current situation other than 'awkward'.

"Now that you're here, you had to make up for yesterday!"

"Right! We're very lonely, Koujaku-san~"

"Aah, my apologizes. You see, about that..." he then nervously opened his eyes that he closed with his forced smile. As his red eye looked to his side, he just noticed that Rein had distanced herself from him.

...About few steps ahead.

Wait a minute, that means she left him! "Aa- oi!"

Even with Koujaku called out for her, Rein decided it would be the best to ignore him, especially when he's still surrounded with those clingy women. She had long learned from what she sees and what she experienced involving his fangirls, so she knew that left him for a while with them, especially with their current status, would be the best and she had hoped he's not idiot enough to chase after her-

...But then she should've knew better. And now she felt like _the idiot_ one.

Because of course, being a smart person he _is_ , Koujaku chased after her, grab her shoulder to stop her steps and turned her around to face him. "I said wait-!"

When her golden eyes locked with his red ones, Rein immediately went in panic.

Really... she should've seen this coming...

She then wretch his hand away from her, although not in the same manner as yesterday (besides those delinquents deserved that harsh treatment). Her eyes looked alertly to behind him.

And as expected.

The two women he had left for chasing after her are glaring daggers towards her.

Rein struggled to swallow her own saliva (because no matter what, that killer look from those type of women _always_ makes her anxious, in a very bad way), took a step back from the leader of Beni-Shigure who looked at her with utter confusion. She then jerked her head to behind him, holding back the urge to sigh out loud when he had this look that like he just realized something and he looked back, a sheepish smile plastered on his face as he looks at the glares the women directed towards Rein. Instead she just shook her head, her forehead wrinkled in exasperation she desperately want to express but kept it at bay before turning him around and pushed his back, right towards the fuming women. "Just go." she whispered, giving him another push. "Just deal with them first, I'll continue the patrol."

"Oi, oi...!" Koujaku looked over his shoulder, whispered feverishly as she didn't stop _pushing_ him back towards the women again.

"If you still don't trust me, you could ask Beni to come with me while you deal with them." she said, still pushing him. "If I were to wait for you, it's going to take too much time and those women's anger won't subdue by itself if you left them like that. There's still many points that we need to be checked and they're are not helping our case at all."

...Okay, she got a point. And he absolutely had no chance for any argument because what she just said is right and what she said is right _there_ , although he didn't really want to admit it. Heaving a sigh, he then looked towards Beni, who looked ready to argue.

"No way, Koujaku! You're seriously not going to listen to her like that!" ....and he did.

"But..." he helplessly started, tried to reason with his stubborn allmate. "We really don't have any choice now... You knew that those women will give us a hard time on our patrol if I ignored them now..."

Beni fumed, still didn't look pretty pleased at all with the idea. So Koujaku tried again.

"Beni... please, I could only count on you right now..."

The sparrow allmate let out a huff, before turned his head to glare towards his owner who grinned sheepishly at him. "Humph! You owe me, Koujaku!" he exclaimed, before jumped into Rein's shoulder. "You better to not drop me, little girl!"

Rein simply blinked, although in her golden eyes there's amusement glint in them. "Of course." she replied, before turned around to continue with her previous track. "We'll see you later, Uncle Koujaku." she said, bids him farewell and left, leaving him to deal with the upset women alone.

Well, if he had thought it over carefully, he is the one that really asked for this anyway. He could only hope he could finish this matter as soon as possible.

So with the wry smile, he went back to those women, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Now, where were we...?"

**.**

Huffing a sigh, Rein nodded at one of Beni-Shigure members that she passed by after she finished checked over the last point for this area, walked back towards the joint area where they'll gather again after giving her report for today through the chats. Beni still perched on her shoulder, although the sparrow allmate is so close to went to offline mode by his own. She lets out another sigh, although with a smile this time. She carefully cradled the tiny bird allmate in her hands, held him close and carefully as to not drop him. Beni had been grumpy for the rest of the patrol, make it a little hard to work with him. But then eventually, they managed, somehow.

The first streak of sun rays already emerged through the horizon by the time she approached Seragaki's front household, her golden eyes already see that everyone is there.

Except for one.

"Where's Koujaku?" Ren asked once she's close with them. Morsus still perched comfortably on his shoulder while Houkou in sleep mode in his hold.

"It seemed like he's still with the women from earlier." Shuu is the one that answered, as Rein handed Beni to Ren as he handed her Houkou. The others blinked at that, looking at the Husky pup allmate with wide eyes, utterly confused. Women, he said?

"...We encountered some of his fangirls." Rein explained, held out her hand for Morsus to perch on. "And that's why I had to leave him to deal with them. Otherwise, the patrol won't have any progress."

She heard a snort, and the looked over to the certain pink cockatoo allmate perched on Mink's shoulder. "Well, I can see her reasoning for that." His owner also seemed to agree that.

Morsus turned his head, the movement isn't being missed by them. "Here he comes."

And right he is; as they turned their heads towards the direction he's looking at, they could saw the leader of Beni-Shigure ran towards them before stopping just right few steps from them. Huffing out a breath, he wiped at his sweats with the back of his hand, struggling to breath properly. "Sorry-" he said between his pants, wordlessly received the tissue that Rein handed to him and cleaned his sweat with it. "I'm-"

"We just heard." Noiz cut him off, still engrossed with his screen. "That you went to play with women."

His red eye twitched at that. "It's not like that."

"Don't worry, Koujaku. We understand." Ren reassured him, handed him Beni that he took with 'thanks' murmured between his lips. "...We take it they're pretty persistent?"

"Yeah..." he groaned, ruffled his already disheveled hair as he pocketed Beni. "Because yesterday I had avoided all of them when I went into patrol, so no matter what I do, they just won't let go." He then opened his eye, glaring at Rein. "...And she really didn't help the matter either."

"I planned to leave you silently with them, because I had long learned to not try to involve myself with you when it comes to your fangirls, especially the clingy ones." she said, completely ignoring the way he flustered when he heard that. "Besides, instead of ignoring me, you chased after me, and make them furious. I actually not surprised if they will be going to hold you for entire night. That's why I offered to go ahead and left you behind."

Koujaku groaned louder at the reminder, run his palm all over his face. They knew he's completely embarrassed at this point right now. "...Let's just not talk about this. Ever. Again. And you!" he suddenly snapped a glare towards the ocean gradient haired girl that stood next to Ren, her golden eyes simply blinked at him. "Don't ever tell anyone about this. Especially Aoba and those girls!"

Rein is completely fine with it. Besides, Akina could life on without knowing that her 'father' had to left her to patrol alone just to deal with upset fangirls. Her 'mother' absolutely didn't need to hear about it either.

After exchanging information with each other, they split up, went to have their deserved rest.

**.**

"He's _what_?!!"

Rein is _so_ close to let out an exasperated groan, which is not very her at all. " _Morsus_."

The eagle snorted from his position on Aura's shoulder. His said owner looked like trying to hold back an amused smirk from breaking through her stoic face. "She did ask."

The adoptive daughter of Ren didn't bothered to hold back the urge to face palm herself.

Really.

**.**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, and the time for Aria to fulfill her 'father's' wish yesterday had come  
> But the question is, how will it go?

**.**

**.**

**Aria**

"Aoba-saaaaannnn~~~"

That's the first thing that he heard once the door is being slammed open, make him jumped from his seat behind the counter. And as he blinked his hazel eyes, he finds Clear already in front of him, jumping excitedly.

"Aoba-san, she's going to come! She's going to, right? Right?!"

Realizing the reason of the silver haired man's enthusiasm, Aoba let out a small laugh. From the corner of his eyes, he caught Mizuki who grinned at him, waving 'hi'.

Because of the exhaustion, Ren, Koujaku, Mink, and Noiz are currently resting, although Noiz said he probably will wake up earlier than the rest for information gathering along with Azris. They had managed to track the teams that definitely going to gather together in their own hideout with 99.9% accuracy, and around the time when they'll gather, make it easier for their patrols. Both hacker from both sides also planned out the routes for them, with of course adjusting it with consideration from both of them so they could patrol easier. Meanwhile that, the rest of the members are to look out all over the place with changing shifts so they won't fall into exhaustion and give an opportunity for the real attackers to strike. Especially at night.

Azris had explained that they need to priority the teams that at the lowest rank right now, because that's where the attackers start first. Both of her and Noiz already doing some searching on that part and managed to get the list of ranks of the Ribsteez teams and Rhymer teams. Thus it lead them to the more easier mapping out the areas that would get attacked. They also proved the theory right with the data of the previous teams that got attacked, give them the idea of which team that is going to be attacked next. But then the said team isn't going to gather anytime soon, so until then all they need to do is to keep patrolling around for measure.

Right now they planned to hack the security cameras around the crime scene to get even a glimpse of the real culprit. Although they probably will got nothing, but it won't hurt to try. They also said it's going to take a lot of time to do so.

Aoba pitied and concerned for the fact that both of them probably won't get proper rest right now with the massive hacking they're going to do. If they're around and on his reach, he would make sure himself that both of them get enough rest. Whether they like it or not.

Enough for the flashback. Aoba smiled at Clear, nodding. "I'm sure she'll come, Clear." he said, almost let a chuckle escape with how those pink eyes brightened, shining in intense excitement.

Mizuki laughed from behind them, patting Clear's shoulder. "Now, now, calm down a little. You're going to blow at this point." he remarked jokingly, simply grinned back at Clear's sheepish smile. "But really, Clear, why are you this excited to see her? I mean, we just met those girls, right?"

"Well, of course I will be excited!" Clear then turned his head towards Aoba, almost make him jumped in surprise for the second time today. "Right, Aoba-san? You get it right?"

Well, Aoba couldn't really deny that... He also felt this excitement of seeing them again, or at least talk to them through their coil. So he, in other word, could totally feel for the silver haired man here. If he were to answer of why he felt this way, it probably because he felt some kind of connection with them, a connection like no other, the one that made him concerned about them like a mother hen-

-Okay, the point had been made here, there's no need to explain further or his face is going to burst in red right now. Had he still had his manhood, he would totally thought that he's going to be a 'mother' here-

...Okay, now he sounds like a _freak_.

Thankfully before he could answer, the door opened, make the bell chimed, loud enough for distracting their attention from the current conversation. There's the girl they're talking about, timidly walked in while her pink eyes gazed around as if to make sure Haga isn't here. Her eyes that is so identical with Clear turned to them, a soft smile that is 'Aria' curled on her lips. "Good afternoon, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Uncle Mizuki." she greeted them as she walked in, Pure of course in her arms as usual. The silver haired girl then bowed, like one do in formal greeting or such. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"A-aah, there's no need to do that here, Aria." Clear scrambled to her, urged her to stop bowing. She did, her pink eyes blinked at them.

Aoba simply grinned nervously, before he smiled softly at her. "You seemed well, Aria." he remarked, his smile went wider as her soft smile emerged again on her face.

"You too as well, Kaa-san." she replied, Pure hummed lowly in her arms, tentacles still moving in the same lazy movements in the air. "Tou-san and Uncle Mizuki, too."

"Thanks." Mizuki grinned, and then nervously asked. "Umm, how is the... others?"

Aria only smiled at that, Pure humming louder at this point. "They are also well. Both Akina and Aura also recovering splendidly. They said they could join the patrol soon."

"That's a relief to hear." Clear remarked lightly, both silver heads smiled at each other. "Ah, right. What about Rein and Azris?"

"Aah, both of them are fast asleep now." Aria answered, slightly fixed her hold on Pure, brought her closer to her. "They had stayed up all night after all, with Rein patrolling around and Azris doing the monitoring. Both of them are exhausted from it."

Hazel eyes blinked, his mouth formed a small 'o'. Well, he should've expected it. After all, they did patrol _together_ all night long. But then he still glad to hear that they rested properly nonetheless.

"Hee~ so they also the same as the guys." Mizuki hummed thoughtfully. "...But is it alright for you to leave them? I mean, they could've woke up by any time now."

...Actually that's kind of a good question. While Rein probably won't do such things, Azris is the one that would likely do it, since she's so hyper and all. Scratch that, Aoba could definitely _see_ her doing it, because that is so _Azris_. The blue haired man had to stop his lips from twitching into a large grin at that.

"But, there would be Aura and Akina, though?" Clear asked, which is a good point. But then, they saw Aria shook her head at that.

"Both of them had got a warning from Rein after Akina tried to sneak out yesterday, because they're still recovering and shouldn't do much." she said, and that makes sense. At least for Aoba. It's obvious that Rein would be the one that would likely watch out for the others, and most likely will forbidden both Aura and Akina to move too much, especially since Akina had countless cuts and Aura had bruises all over her. Now he imagined how the adoptive daughter of Ren would most likely scold them both, and maybe Akina more precisely. But then, despite that, a small smile makes it way to his lips as he noticed how all of them looked after each other well, even Aura.

And then, it brought him back to the current question; how to stop Azris from abandoning her body needs. "...And then, how?" he asked, his brows furrowed in thought.

At the question, it's Aria turn to hum in thought, her fingers twiddle lightly with one of Pure's tentacles. "Usually, when I use 'Gentle Melody', they would sleep around three or four hours at the shortest, so I think they would be fine."

It could be brushed off as nothing, if not for the words that got Aoba and Clear halted on every movement, even to breath.

...Just what did she said...?

"'Gentle Melody'?" Mizuki asked, looked oblivious of the shock that attacked the other two. "What's that? A music title?"

Aria simply blinked, seemed didn't sense anything wrong as she answered.

"Aah, no."

At this point, the thump at ears sounded like heartbeat as skin felt bathed in cold sweat that seemed won't _stop_. The inside of the stomach lurched painfully, twisted in a way that seemed so impossible, whole body slowly turned cold.

...She's not going to say what they think it is-

"It's the name of my 'Dye Music'."

-...right?

And just then, _only_ then, Aria noticed the look of dumbfounded shock on her 'parents' face, makes her pink eyes blinked in equal shock once she looked at them. As if she didn't expected such reaction from them. But then, maybe she isn't.

"...Did I... just said something wrong?"

**.**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Aria is being revealed, the reason why she looked so similar with Clear

**.**

**.**

**Another Dye Music Singer  
**

Aoba blinked, then shook his head rather frantically, his body stood up from his seat. "No, no no, wait-" his tongue fumbled, hazel eyes watched as her pink eyes blinked in utter confusion at him. Seriously? "Just what did you mean with that?"

"With... that?" she repeated, looked even more confused. Aria seemed tried to think of what she just said, and it's obviously she didn't feel that what she say is something wrong or horribly odd as she tilted her head. "I... don't understand, Kaa-san..."

"No, it's- just-" only then Aoba realized that he's only a step away from hyperventilating, which make him take a pause only to regain his composure back. Once he did, only then he continued. "You said... Dye Music?"

Blinking, Aria eyes widened as if something dawned upon her suddenly. Her mouth slightly hanging open. "Ah..." she then pulled Pure closer, the gesture that Aoba noticed whenever she felt intimidated or anxious. Depends on the situation. "I... haven't told you, have I?"

"...Eh?"

**.**

Since it's a pretty much another slow day, Haga said it would be okay for Aoba to take a longer lunch break, claimed he could handle the rest of the shop alone. The blue haired man then excused himself to the basement of the shop, where both Clear and Aria waited for him. Upon sensing the serious, sensitive conversation that they're going to have, Mizuki excused himself, saying that he had to check on his teammates regarding the attacks.

Once he stepped down the stairs, he saw that neither Clear nor Aria had opened a conversation, sitting tensely. Feeling tense himself from the atmosphere, Aoba swallowed his saliva to wet his suddenly dry throat before walked closer, took a seat next to Clear, facing Aria who still fidgets with her allmate on her lap. "....Aria." his voice seemed faint, as if he's losing it. But it's enough to make the silver haired girl to look up from her lap to him. Seeing her like that makes a guilt clenched around his chest. He really didn't want to have such heavy conversation, but right now, there's no turning back.

"....I'll be direct, Aria." he started, shifted on his seat to get more comfortable. Although he knew that is entirely impossible right now. "...'Dye Music', you know what it is, right?" seeing her nodded slowly, he continued. "It's the music that had the ability to take control of people's mind. Toue is the one that invested it, putting it into human-like robots name 'Alpha'. Clear is, used to be one of them." At the last part, Aoba looked over at the silver haired man. Clear only gave him a faint smile, urged him to continue on. After giving him a faint smile of his own, Aoba do so. "Only 'alphas' that had ability of Dye Music. Are you saying that you're... also one of them, Aria?"

"About that...."

Both Clear and Aoba patiently waited as they watched Aria hesitates. She seemed to chew at her lower lip, the gesture of anxiousness before she looked back at them, seemed resolved with whatever she had decided.

"I... had no right answer for that..." she said slowly, as if uncertain. "Because, according to Tou-san- I mean, in my universe..." At this point, they could felt how their blood slowly grew cold from the anxiousness. "...I might be one, and not one of them."

...Eh?

"What do you.... mean with that?" this time Clear is the one that asked, his brows furrowed in the same confusion as Aoba. Aria seemed to be hesitant again, before continued, as if unsure.

"...When, I'm being dropped in front of Tou-san's house, I'm still a baby. That means I grew like how humans do..." she didn't lie, they knew, they could see it even though they're being completely struck with utter shock. "...But, Tou-san said, according to the letter that he got when he and Kaa-san found me, I was an altered version of an 'Alpha', which is why I had similar look with Tou-san, and the 'Dye Music' ability; the traits that I received from my 'Alpha' DNA that my creator put in me."

....Eh?

"So in other way-" this is bad, he felt like he couldn't breath. No, Aoba, breathe, calm down. Just breathe. "You're... Aria, you're a-"

Aah, it's bad. He felt like someone just stole his voice, someone just freeze him from inside, someone just paralyzed him to the core. And it became worse when Aria simply smiled softly, her pink eyes gleamed in kind of empathy that mixed with sadness, her head nodding. She didn't say anything, but then it didn't needed.

Because if the words are being voiced, he absolutely sure that the tears that he tried his hardest to keep bay right now will surely burst.

"B-but it's okay!" Aria quickly added, her brows furrowed in worry when she saw her 'mother' is shaking. Clear who also noticed it also looked worried at him, gently placed his hand over the blue haired man's trembling hand on his lap. "Because my creator didn't create me with the same purpose as Toue, so it's alright."

At that, all trembling ceased, although not completely. "...You... didn't?" Aoba breathed out, looked up at Aria with glossy hazel eyes.

Aria shook her head, before continued with her explanation. "According to the letter, Tou-san said that my 'Dye Music' was created with completely opposite purpose from the 'Dye Music' of the 'Alphas', so instead take over people minds, it had calming effects. Just like Tou-san's Dye Music." At that, she saw how Aoba's shoulders relaxed, make her lets out a silent breath of relief.

"Just like mine?" Clear echoed, his pink eyes widened. "So, your 'Dye Music' is-"

Aria nodded, to her 'father' this time. "Azris called it 'Reverse Dye Music', since it kind of the counterpart of 'Dye Music' itself..."

"I see..." Clear murmured, seemed to loose up himself in relief. "When I heard 'Dye Music', I thought you're..."

The silver haired girl simply smiled at that, her pink eyes gleamed in understanding. "I know. I'm sorry for not telling sooner..."

"Aah, no, it's okay, Aria." Clear assured her, smiling softly at her. But then, the smile fell when a thought crossed over his mind. "But... how did your creator know where I am? I mean, the house is actually pretty isolated. No one is visiting it."

At that, Aoba blinked in realization himself. He had seen it before, and he knew that Clear is saying is right. Because it's located between the forgotten trashes, no one (and he really mean _no one_ ) would bother to even pass by the place. Which is the reason why Clear's 'grandfather' choose it as his hiding place in the first place.

"Ah, Tou-san said that my creator is the best friend of Tou-san's grandfather, so he knew."

Hazel eyes blinked once. Twice.

...Wait a minute...

"...Best friend?!"

He almost shrieked, he did. But then, he's lucky he managed to keep his voice low so Haga won't be disturbed. It's an easy solution to hide Aria at the basement first just right before the older man walked in the shop, so Haga still didn't aware of her presence. If he were to make a ruckus now, there's possibility that the owner of Heiboun will walk down and they have to immediately hide Aria like-

...Well, the point had been made.

But then, he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping when Aria nodded in confirmation. "Yes." she answered, held Pure closer to her.

"My creator... is also a rebel of Toue. So after he quit, he wondered, if the 'Dye Music' effects could be reserved, so it did anything but take over people minds, if it's sole purpose is only that after all, or is there something he could do to change that. With the datas that he still had when he's still under Toue, he went through a lot of research regarding of the matter. He had a lot of sacrifices, countered some errors... I could imagine that it had been very difficult for him.

And after years of researching, my creator, he..." Aria took a sharp intake of breath, exhaling slowly, albeit shaky. "...he finally succeeded. He then created me, in a form of a fetus. I, am not born from any pregnancy. But from a tube, the concept is more or less similar with test-tube baby. And with the reversed 'Alpha's' DNA, I was created. After nine months, he took me to Tou-san's house, drop me there in hopes that I will be raised properly, because he's at the brick of the death himself."

All while her head had been hung, fingers tentatively caressing Pure's tentacles. The allmate humming lowly, curling her tentacles around her owner's arms with the same lazy, languish movements. She then raised her head, her lips quirked into a small smile as she stared at her 'parents'. "...And that's, everything that I knew about..." she then weakly gestured to herself. "...as to why I'm like this."

"..."

Both Aoba and Clear are rendered to speechless once Aria done, tried to digest the information but they felt too shocked to. They felt too dumbfounded with the story the young girl just told them.

_"-I might be one, and not one of them."_

One of them, but not one of them.

Might be an 'Alpha', but not an 'Alpha'.

Might be a human, but not a human.

The weak smile that she showed to them, is too painful. "I understand, what both of you are probably thinking right now. There would be a point where even I doubt myself; of what I am, whether I'm a real human or not... because it felt like I was in between. Human or 'Alpha'. A living being or a machine..."

Aria then dropped her head again, this time staring at her open palm. Pure didn't bothered to curl her flat tentacles around it. When she stared at it, and remembered of what she is, she suddenly remembered back to that time. When this hand is still so, so small.

_"It's alright." the little Aria looked up from her hand, from her open palm that she stared at. She blinked up at the man kneel right in front of her, his kind smile seemed to glow along with the sun rays that cascaded upon the Earth. "It's okay, because none of it mattered now."_

_A large hand reached up, patting fondly at the silver hair that is so similar with the silver hair of his beloved._

_"Because no matter what, Aria is still Aria. Even if you're a machine, or not... you're still our little Aria."_

_Aria's pink eyes widened at the words, as if it hit her hard and deep._

_'No matter what...'_

_The large hand on her hair ruffled the silver strands affectionately, before her mother stretch his neck lightly to place a kiss on her forehead. And all of the sudden, she felt warm, and her insecurities from before are instantly being washed away to nowhere._

A transparent tentacle lightly placed on top of her palm, snapped her out from her memories. Aria then stared at Pure, the allmate humming lowly. The hum is similar to one of a lullaby, the relaxing lullaby that put her at ease whenever she heard it.

She smiled fondly at her allmate, before gently curl her fingers around the tentacle on her palm. The silver haired girl then looked back to both Aoba and Clear. Now her smile is gentle and soft, the smile that is 'Aria'.

"But... it's okay. It's alright now."

"...!"

...They could see it. They could see how Aria really meant her words. At the moment, they felt like something just struck them to the core, make them barely breath. Seeing Aria, smiled with such fondness clear in her whole being... clearly indicated that despite of what she is, her real identity, might bothered her greatly, she didn't let it bother her too much. Because she didn't want to let down the amount of love and care that she received from her parents... the one that took care of her so greatly....

Feeling his eyes grew hot again for different reason this time, Aoba let out a shaky breath. Ever since they met, for some reason the girls always seemed to trigger the more emotional side of him, and yet he didn't mind of it at all. So with a shaky smile, he tried to say it without his voice breaking, and ended up only managed to say it with a light whisper in the air. "...Is that so...?"

And despite that, Aria still could hear him, loud and clear. Her smile widened, and she nods.

Clear couldn't say that he didn't get what Aoba is feeling right now. Because he felt like 'feeling' it right now. The grown of fondness towards her seemed so natural that he barely even noticed it. But then, it's not a bad thing at all.

So while watching them sharing a comfortable silence, a fond smile on their faces, Clear barely noticed when the hand that he's holding right now had held his back in return, squeezing lightly.

**.**

But then the moment of the silence broke when Aoba's coil rung, and the blue haired man, flustered, fumbled to turn the alarm off, letting go Clear's hand in process. The silver haired man blinked in confusion when he felt a pang of... disappointment?, ached in his chest when the warmth of Aoba's hand around his suddenly gone.

**.**

It's a hard thing to sneak Aria out from the shop, but luckily Clear managed to distract Haga so Aoba could 'casually' send Aria out the shop. Once they're outside, Aoba let out a relief huff when he noticed that Haga still haven't noticed anything odd as he kept on chatting animatedly with Clear. He then turned to Aria, the silver haired girl also looked up at him. Aoba unconsciously grinned sheepishly, lightly shifted on his feet. "So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow again?"

Aria smiled, nodded at him. "Of course."

Smiled back at her, Aoba's hand unconsciously reached out, lightly patting the silver head in front of him. The act stunned Aria greatly, and the shock is quickly transmitted to her 'mother' who quickly withdrew his hand. "S-sorry, Aria, I-"

"No, it's okay-" Aoba halted when she cuts him off. Her hand gingerly reached up, her fingers brushing lightly at the area where he pats her earlier. A small, fond smile tugged at her lips, her pink eyes shone with fondness and looked far away as if in the middle of nostalgia. "...It's okay." she reassured him once again, still have the teary, but full of warmth expression that made his heart warmed up at the sight. A fond smile of his emerged on his face as well.

"...Is that so?"

Aria nodded, and once again he pats her again, lightly at first before it turned to a slight ruffle of hair as she closed her eyes in bliss. The feel of that warm hand pet her head like this bring her to the memories when her mother(she meant Aoba in her own universe) would pat her head also like this, make her felt the deep nostalgic feeling as she lets herself basked in the feeling.

All while tried to keep her tears from falling.

**.**

As both Aoba and Aria bid farewell to each other, they didn't aware of sets of eyes that had watched their entire interaction, even followed Aoba's movement as he entered back to the shop. After staring in sharp looks in the corner of the shadow, the glowing eyes retreated into the deeper darkness, slipping away unnoticed by the passerby that walk leisurely pass the dark alley.

**.**

**.**


	21. Part 21: Like Father, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third patrol, and Rein is assigned to patrol with Mink at North District  
> ...Or, at least it should be.

**.**

**.**

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

Fastening the buckle on her combat boots, Rein gives a brief pat to Shuu's head before stood up. She's about to go to patrol again tonight, and Aria is seeing her off as she always did ever since they started the patrol. Azris is in the middle of hacking the security cameras with her 'father', and the peach haired girl said that she couldn't confirm as to when exactly they possibly could get a slight clue of the real attackers from it, but she assured that the process will be much faster compared if she's doing all the hacking alone. Rein didn't doubt that. Noiz is the most astounding hacker she ever knew and Azris 'inherited' at least half of his skill, and that actually saying much. The ocean gradient haired girl didn't put much high hopes on it (because the high possibility that they'll get none of another clue despite that rather vigorous hacking), but she knew that if the highly impossible clue existed, both of hackers could definitely get it in a matter of time.

Akina said that she had mostly recovered from the fight she had with her 'father', although the cuts is a different matter. Rein absolutely isn't going to risk for the possibility of those wounds to open up again, even though the wounds are mostly (remember, _mostly_ ) healed by now. The adoptive daughter of Koujaku isn't too happy with Rein's stern warning, but she relented anyway, fall back to her bed with a rather agitated sigh. And despite that she said the wounds aren't a big deal, she still flinched when her wounds being disturbed even as she simply dropped her body to her soft bed. Rein simply shook her head when she noticed that, and at that Akina only grunted loudly in defeat, giving up until her wound _completely_ and _thoroughly_ heals.

Aria said that she'll assist Akina to make sure she won't get up and sneak off, but then Rein didn't approve that either because the silver haired girl had been worked all day. As much as the wounded ones, Aria also needed a rest of her own.

So the adoptive daughter of Ren made Azris to lounge around in Akina's room, a small smirk of amusement rose on her always-as-ever-serious face when Akina seemed to hold back a scowl towards her when Rein placed the peach haired girl in front of her. Because if there's Azris, then there's Smaragd, and Smaragd will definitely knew if the bronze eyed girl tried to sneak off even though her owner is focused with the coil part of the allmate.

And only then that Rein could leave in peace for the patrol.

**.**

As Rein walked out of the house with both Morsus and Houkou in tow, a pair of eyes flicked open. The orbs gleamed lightly against the dim light from the nightstand. A hand reached out, only to shove the blanket away from pair of legs. The bare feet met with the cold floor, taking steps towards the door.

Aria who about to clean up the table blinked when she heard faint footsteps behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder, her pink eyes widened as a hand reached out for a familiar coat, shrugged it on with ease. Realizing what is going to happen when she opened the door after putting on her boots, Aria turned around, moved to stop her. "Wait!"

She simply glanced at her, the stern look in her eyes stopped Aria from stopping her further.

In the end, the silver haired girl is helpless as the door closed silently in front of her eyes.

**.**

As agreement, this time Rein is going to patrol at the North District.

With Mink.

As previous nights, Morsus went to perch on Ren's shoulder. The eagle seemed had nothing to say towards the leader of SCRATCH, simply stared at them from the corner of his eyes before turning away, groomed his feathers. Houkou perched on his other shoulder, since she checked over the alleys for Ren. Morsus could do it, but he's honestly too big to able flied closely without noticing in narrow alleys. The maroon pigeon is at the right size.

With a few clicks on his holographic keyboard, Noiz sent both Mink and Rein the route they're going to take for tonight, also the pin points where they'll stop by along with the info of the teams that going to gather together tonight. There's no much, but if both of them didn't make it fast, they might as well return in late morning by the time they're done.

The strawberry blonde haired hacker gave them a confirmation nod as he finished sending over the others the routes they're going to take. As for Ren, Noiz sent the data to Morsus, the eagle simply fluttered his wings as he received the data. It actually surprised him that the girls' allmates could receive and send datas without the help of coil or any cable. Azris had explained that she already put on Bluetooth program on them, so if someone want to send a data to them or received data from them, the allmates could do just fine without any hassle attempt to do so.

Rein is about to open her mouth when she saw Morsus suddenly took off, surprising all of them especially Ren. The former allmate quickly caught Houkou as the small bird allmate is going to topple over from his other shoulder, barely save her from the fall. The ocean gradient haired girl turned around, following where the magenta eagle flew off, her golden eyes didn't blink as she ended up looked over her shoulder. Her eyes though, widened in disbelief as she saw Morsus gently landed on a wrist, the owner brought the eagle closer to stroke lightly underneath his beak.

"...Aura."

Aura's amber eyes betrayed any emotion as she stared back to Rein's golden one. Once the adoptive daughter of Ren recovered from the shock, she trotted towards the wavy haired girl, leaving the dumbstruck 'fathers' behind as she approached the slightly taller girl.

"What are you doing here?" although her voice is calm, it's clear from her gaze that the ocean gradient haired girl isn't pleasant about her appearance. "You're supposed to rest up."

"...I'm not made of glass, Rein." is Aura's monotone reply, didn't seemed to back down in this argument that they're going to have. "I know when I'm ready to move and when I'm not. Don't compare me with Akina."

"You still have injury-"

" _Bruises_." the wavy haired girl corrected, letting Morsus flew from her wrist to perch on her shoulders instead. "And the ache already turned to the point where I can withstand it easily. If it haven't, I won't be here right now."

Neither of the men moved to stop the glare contest between the two girls, if it could be called one. They simply stood there and watch what is going to happen, since it would be very unlikely for them to engage into a fist fight easily. They watched as Rein's shoulders slouched slightly, the adoptive daughter of Ren let out a sigh as she frowned in exasperation, and in defeat. Aura reached out, ruffling Rein's hair that the slightly shorter girl swat half-heartily at after letting that hand messed up with her hair for a while. "...You worry too much, Rein." Aura remarked, although it probably supposed to be sounded playful, it sounded like a fact with how flat-toned she said it.

"...I can't help it." is Rein's serious-as-ever answer. She then turned towards Morsus, the eagle flapped his wings briefly before his eyes glow lightly. The next seconds, Rein received another new data in her coil; the route that Ren is going to take tonight. She then typed down on her keyboard, and then a beep voice rung in the air. Aura reached to her ear, shimmied away the hairs that covering it to reveal her left ear, the western traditional looking earring perched there. If anything, it looked like a wide earring with colorful three large beads, although it's not THAT large and wide, just simply so. The light blue one in the middle seemed to light up, blinked on and off rapidly. That's the one that Aura pressed her finger to, make a holographic screen appeared before her. She ignored the shocked looks on the others face at the discovery that her coil is an earring for all things, her amber eyes studying the map in front of her before dismissing it.

Without any other words, Aura walked pass Rein, both faces void from any emotion.

Her steps halted, raised her head a little so she could look into Mink in his eyes. Her amber eyes that seemed to glow in golden under the light crash with his cold pale blue ones. Both of them didn't say anything as they simply staring; the atmosphere turned heavy that no one dared to break it. But then, they didn't need to anyway.

"...."

Mink is the first one to break their gaze, closed his eyes as he turned around, start to walk away. Ren thought of stopping him but stopped himself when he saw Aura wordlessly followed him. Both of them walked towards North District area, already begin their patrol.

"...Otou-san." the call from Rein divert his attention, now his golden eyes clashed with Rein's identical ones. "...Shall we begin the patrol?"

"... _Aa_."

As if that's the clue, all of them also began their own patrol, with Koujaku grumbling of hopes he won't run into a group of his fangirls tonight.

**.**

Both of their boots scrunched almost loudly between their silence. Until this day, North District is not the area that many people would love going to every now and then, so the road is mainly empty, save from few people here and there. Other than that, it's really empty.

Both Mink and Aura didn't bothered to open any conversation as they stopped into their first stop. Mink stay still as Aura slightly tilted her head towards the alley, sharpening her senses to let her knew what sounds that's happening deep in the alley.

...And if she happens to hear any obscene noises then she pretends to not hear it at all.

After she stops stretched her neck towards the alley, Tori takes that as the cue to take off and glide smoothly to it. He then came back, face stoic as he landed on Mink's shoulder, perched on there perfectly. Without saying another word, both of them left, already strode over to their next destination.

Aura could see the familiar faces of SCRATCH around entire district as they walked, amber orbs simply giving them a glance before moving on. She could feel their stare that tried to bore into her inner depths, but she simply ignored it. She had with them for so long to learn how to ignore the looks that she still sometimes received from SCRATCH members whenever they visited Midorijima, save from the two ones that talked to her mother for the most; Yuzawa and Takemoto.

They only had what it like three or four spots to check on, but the distance is pretty much far from each other. So both Mink and Aura didn't bother to waste any time to finish the patrol as soon as they can. And not long, they approached their next stop. With the same routine as at the first stop, Aura would check over with her heightened sense and then Tori will fly over to check through from the air. And then they went to the next one, the distance is longer this time.

He had something in his mind, Aura could tell. Even though this man is technically not the man that raised her for almost entire her life, he's still the same person, different universe or not. So the wavy haired girl recognize his quirks even though he's more stoic. But apparently not stoic enough to hide the slight signs that indicates more than anything. Although noticing all that, Aura said nothing; knew that her 'father' will say it by himself sooner or later.

"...Oi."

Amber eyes simply flickered towards him, meeting with pair of pale blue that seemed to glare towards her. And that is enough to tell her what he wanted to say.

"...You still want to know whether or not I'm really your adoptive daughter, right?"

The man didn't say anything, but then he didn't need to in the first place. Aura heaved a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, had expected something like this to happen if both of them are going to have a talk about it. She then reopened her eyes, look straight into him as they kept on walking.

"...Is this not enough to convince you?"

Aura then reached for one of her side bangs, reached the longest one where a bead with a feather attached to the end of the black tip. She saw how Mink frowned at that, but she knew, knew that he caught of what she meant.

"...So it's true, then?"

And even though his voice is monotone, the deep brown wavy haired girl knew better.

"...Still not enough of a proof?"

Mink didn't reply on that, still staring hard at her. Aura then rolled her shoulder, make his eyes directed to her eagle allmate that still perched on her.

The magenta eagle also had beads on his chest, the feather that in different color with his own dangling from them. He didn't have much of it, only three. Then Morsus shifted, showing Mink his tail.

...Or the lack of it.

At the place where a tail is suppose to, a Dream Cather became its replacement. The Dream Catcher is colored with dark brown, the strings that weaved around and in the circle is pitch black, the beads that attached at its strings are small and in various color of blue and green. Lastly is the feathers, the variety of colors and length should be ridiculous; most of them are brown, then a darker brown, a black, a pink, a magenta that is a hue lighter than Morsus'-

The blue one though, is the one that made Mink eyes widened upon seeing it.

Aura knew where his gaze landed on. Besides, the blue is the most eye catching one, placed closely along with the deep brown and the brown that hue to black at the tip, the only magenta besides the one that brown-black and the only pink placed beside the all deep brown one, the small deep blue placed near the blue one.

Those specific feathers, represent her, her mother, her father, and their allmates.

"...Now is it enough for you?"

His gaze shifted back to her, staring hard and deep, calculating. In the end, he turned his head away, saying nothing.

But then he didn't need to; he knew that she had caught the silent message, that he believes on _that_ proof and had nothing to say about whether or not she's his adopted daughter or not. Because when he saw that blue feather that reminded him of the blue haired man that he knew well, he could smell Aoba's 'scent' _really_ well, although faint. Also his from the deep brown one. "...Those feathers..."

"...They're handmade, the feathers." she explained, felt how Morsus shifted into a comfortable position on her back. "I made the ones that represent me and the allmates. I don't make the other two." Aura then glanced at the said feathers; the two specific feathers that she knew give out the scent that her father often claimed as 'death scent'. "...Kaa-san and Tou-san made it themselves."

"..." Mink let out a small grunt, didn't bother to glance back at the wavy haired girl that walk at his side. She also says nothing afterwards.

The silence of them continued again, but not too long as Aura broke it this time.

"...Why did you wear it?"

If the question took him off guard, he didn't show it. "...What do you mean?"

"The contacts." she said simply, and if her 'father' is surprised, the only indication is the way his back and shoulders suddenly tensed up once she mentioned it. "...Why did you still wear it?"

"..."

Mink says nothing, but this time she didn't bother to wait for him because he'll end up won't telling her anyway. "...Those contacts, Tou-san ever told me that he wore it during his conquest, to avenge revenge on Toue. Although you used it as a disguise, the contacts are mostly for fight off the odd lights that Toue created to take control of people minds. Toue is gone now, from what I had gathered. So why you still wear it, despite the fact that the lights doesn't exist anymore?"

She heard him grunted, louder this time. "...Just how much you've been told about it?"

"...Almost entire of the story, although it probably won't surprise you anymore if it's a little of a lot more different from yours version."

"..."

He went silent once again, and this time Aura didn't press him further; knowing he's in the middle of thought it over, clearly contemplated to open up to her or not. However, when he did answer her, she didn't expected _that_ kind of answer.

"...You said you're my 'daughter'. Shouldn't you knew the reason already?"

Her amber eyes widened at that, turned her gaze to him for the first time ever since they broke eye contact earlier. The shock is quickly melted away, she's so close to let out a scoff once a thought finally dawned on her as she quickly placed two and two together.

She finds it amusing and ridiculous as how obviously strong his attraction towards her 'mother' and yet he himself still in denial of it, refusing to acknowledge it.

...And speaking of which.

"...I'm wondering."

An irritated grunt. "What is it this time?"

"...Do you think he's still following us?"

Aura being purposely loud when she asked that, her sensitive ears caught a small faint squeak from behind them. Halted completely on their steps, they turned to look over their shoulder, their gaze directed to the building near them.

After waiting for a while, the one that had been followed them finally shifted shyly from his place, tentatively stepped out from behind the wall to reveal himself. "Um, this- I... could explain..."

If both Mink and Aura are amused from how red Aoba's face is, both of them didn't showed or voiced it. But both Tori and Morsus snorted at that, watching the blue haired man turned fidgety on where he stands.

"...Kaa-san, what are you doing here?" Aura decided to ask, folded her arms in front of her chest. Her sharp amber eyes and Mink's demanding glance made him gulped on his saliva; the pressure from both of them is enough for him to spill the beans already.

"I just... happened to see you guys when you gathered earlier, and then I saw _you_." he then directed his look towards Aura, implying her. "...So I got worried..."

"...And then you decided to follow after us?" Tori helpfully completed the rest of the sentences that Aoba himself didn't bother to finish. He nodded, didn't look too proud of his acts, if the way his face wraps in guilt is anything to go by.

Sighing softly, Aura shook her head, a small faint smile graced on her lips but she schooled it again afterwards. "...This area is rather dangerous, Kaa-san. It's a pretty reckless move of you to insist following us to this place."

"I could defend myself well, you know?" Aoba argued, almost pouted at the thought of a girl belittle him, his 'daughter' or not. And more when he noticed that Mink seemed to agree with Aura although the man said nothing, make him frowned irritably for being looked down like this.

"I know." she answered simply, and the blue haired man reaally considered whether or not to reprimand her about it right now. "But Kaa-san, you're already exhausted from work, and we still had a long way until the next spot. Doesn't it already enough the reason that you're at the disadvantage here if you were attacked?"

"Geh-!"

A silence stretched between them, Aoba's fidgets became worse.

"I-I'm not tired or anything!"

"Are you?" Aoba stared in surprise when Mink is the one that spoke up this time. His pale eyes looking straight into his hazel ones, as if tried to look deep into his soul. The blue haired man struggled to gulp down his own saliva in poor attempt to drown his anxiety along with it, but still he stared firmly at them.

"I'm not that weak."

"But you have limits on your body, Kaa-san. Staying up all day and all night will surely take toll on you; whether you admit it or not."

"Ugh-"

...Okay, he couldn't argue back at that. Aura just knew where to attack, make him speechless and quickly cornered. Is this the disadvantage of facing a girl that had knew you for almost fifteen years?

But then, Aoba is a pretty much a stubborn person to begin with. "...But I'm here right now." his hazel eyes looked straight into them, full of determination. "I already went this far. I won't back down and walk back home simply because of it."

He could see that both of them gave him a bewilderment stares, but it gone as fast as it appeared. Mink let out a loud exasperated sigh, his brows furrowed in equal exasperation. The larger man looked away, and it enough to make Aoba looked crestfallen at it, absolutely disheartened as he decided to direct his gaze to the ground beneath him. His bangs cascaded over his eyes, barely hiding them. So it's still a 'no', then?

"...Do whatever you like."

...Eh?

Aoba snapped his head up, hazel eyes widened as he stared in complete surprise at Mink's retreating large back. Did he heard it just right...?

"Oi." He almost break his neck when he looked at Morsus, still perched on Aura who still waiting for him. "You better kept close with us if you didn't want to end up raped by strangers."

Blushed red at that, Aoba walked over to them, glaring rather halfheartedly towards Morsus. "Like someone will rape a guy..."

"It's still a possibility." the magenta eagle retorted, and Aoba swore he could heard the agreeing scoff coming from Tori, only severed to make his blush even worse.

After that, three of them walked in complete silence, with Mink a little ahead of them. But it's fine for Aoba, because the silence is not so bad. Although sometimes he opened a conversation with them, only to end up short because in the first place both of them are not an active talker. Noticing more of their similarity like this felt a little weird for him, but then he couldn't help but smile at it, enjoying the rest of the silence.

**.**

By the time they're about to walk over to the last spot, both Mink and Aura already noticing that Aoba is so close to doze off in the middle of the street. Aura offered him a support, even a piggyback ride which he refused, feeling embarrassed (and a pain to his pride) if he lets Aura to piggyback ride _him_. But he accepted to use her as a support, only to lean into her once a while when he barely could fight off the sleepiness, but only for a couple of minutes before he blinked them away.

As Tori flew back from the alley of their last spot, Aoba really couldn't resist the urge to sleep any longer. Aura is a little taken off guard when suddenly the weight that leaned against her increased drastically, but she managed to catch herself and Aoba before both of them fall flat to the ground. She lets out a soft sigh at the sight of her 'mother' already doze off, snoring lightly. She then shifted, about to carry him(whether it's piggyback ride or bridal style, Aura sees no problem of carrying the older man in either way), but then she's surprised by another set of hands, larger and more muscular ones, gently wrapped around Aoba's shoulders, took his weight away from Aura's shoulder. The wavy haired girl watched as Mink bent down, one hand around Aoba's shoulder and the other one went to the back of his knees, lifted the smaller man in ease in bridal style. Aoba's head rolled to Mink's shoulder as the older man shifted his hold so Aoba would get more comfortable. The blue haired man still snored softly, chest falling and rise slowly as he still in deep slumber.

Mink only gave Aura a glance from the corner of his eyes before he starts to walk, ventured back to where they'll group up again once the patrol is over. Aura silently followed him, Morsus squirmed lightly on her back before taking off to the air; proceed to watch over from above them.

They walked in silence again just like before. Aoba still fell asleep in Mink's hold, and none of them proceed to make a conversation, enjoying the silent atmosphere until Aura broke it once again.

"...Is it okay?"

"...What is?"

"...To call you 'Tou-san'?"

Mink throw her a glance from over his shoulder, his pale blue eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"...It's awkward for me to call you with your name."

Both of them stared into each other eyes, didn't express any emotion in them before Mink broke it, closed his eyes as he looked ahead of him. Despite his hard and harsh demeanor, his hold around Aoba still gentle and careful, as if he cradles something important and fragile in his arms.

"...Do whatever you like."

This time it's amber orbs turn to express the slight surprise, before relaxed almost instantly. She closed her eyes, fighting off the small, fond smile on her face.

"...Alright, Tou-san."

She knew, that Mink also fight off a small smile of his own, even with eyes closed. Tori didn't commented anything as he simply watched the scene in front of him before turned away, grooming his feathers with his beak.

And with that, the three of them resumed the silence shared between them, save from Aoba's slight snore and the flapping of Morsus right above them.

**.**

"Mink! Aura!"

How they didn't went deaf from that loud screech, both of them would offer no answer for that. Mink and Aura are simply amused from the way Aoba hides his incredibly red face behind his hands, curled up more in the larger man's arms in lame attempt to hide himself.

They already on their way to Seragaki's household, when Aoba slowly woke up from his deep peaceful slumber, and his first reaction is to screech and struggling in Mink's hold. The smaller man only ceased when he noticed that because of his loud action that gained them the attention from the people that bothered to walk around the street this early in the morning. At first Aoba attempted to stand up once he's wide awake, but then the latter discovery of how exhausted his legs were for all that walking, make him ended up in Mink's arms again. Aoba had denied it at the beginning, argued that he might agitated Mink's newly healed up bruises if he did so. But at the larger man's loud irritated grunt and a sharp glare from those cold eyes, Aoba cease all the fight and let himself being carried like this with his face temperature raising until a worrying degree.

They're only few steps away from the others that already waiting for them, and the people that already stood in front of Seragaki's household gates had their eyes widened at the sight of Aoba in Mink's arms. The fact that he's _there_ is actually what surprised them the most than the fact that he's in Mink's hold like a damsel in distress. Feeling their shocked stares only severed more to Aoba's embarrassment. How he wished to disappear now...

"Aoba?!" Koujaku exclaimed loudly in surprise, red eye still locked to Aoba's figure as both Mink and Aura already stopped in front of them. "What are you doing here? And how did you ended up like that?"

The said blue haired man only mumbled that is suspiciously sounded like 'I don't want to talk about it'. Even though his face is completely covered by his hands and his hair, they could guess from how red his ears is that his whole face must be burning up right now. Decided to pity him, Aura is the one that answered everyone's question. "...Kaa-san sneaked out and followed us. He fell asleep due to exhaustion when we just finished checking the last spot, so Tou-san carried him for the rest of the trip. That's why he's here now like this."

"Aura..." Aoba whined in protest at the wavy haired girl, and had he didn't focused to cover his face he might sent her a weak glare. The redness on his face became worse when he heard a scoff from Mink, the older man seemed to completely amused with the whole ordeal. He could figured that Aura is as amused as her 'father'. He swore he'll get these two one day.

One day, he sure.

**.**

And the count of the people increased when they're about to part ways, Mink simply gave Aoba to Ren's arms, still in the position that got him utterly embarrassed earlier. He lets out a rather loud undignified squeak when Noiz snorted in amusement, before proceed to bury his face again in his hands. Both Ren and Rein let out a small chuckle that they couldn't fight, and Aoba's protest smack only reached Ren's shoulder.

One day, for sure.

**.**

**.**


	22. Part 22: The Talk, Ren and Rein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same night, from Ren's and Rein's perspective  
> Now the only one that need to have the proper 'talk' is Koujaku-Akina (Proper, is the key word here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 April is the mark of three months of this fic, so as the appreciation for those who had read and love this fic from the beginning until now, I gave this chapter as the present.
> 
> (...actually, I planned to do it at 26 April, but Aura's chapter became longer than intended... so I make this one instead  
> Also because of the contents that probably became more disturbing, in two or three chapters ahead I might rate up the fic and add more tags)
> 
> Enjoy this third month anniversary fic for 'DRAMAtical Murder : The Daughters'

**.**

**.**

**The Talk, Ren and Rein**

Replaying the events of the first patrol, both Ren and Rein are patrolling together again in the East District. Shuu and Houkou once again became their company, with the Husky pup allmate followed closely by his master's feet while the maroon pigeon flied right above them.

But then one thing bugging in Ren's mind, that may or may not connected with their patrol today.

"...Rein?"

"Yes, Otou-san?"

"...Is it alright? Both Aura and Mink..."

The ocean gradient haired girl mulled about it silently. But then, she already had an idea or two about the answer by now. "...If it's both of them, then there's nothing to be worried about." she answered him carefully. Both of them still look ahead of them as they walked to their first point for tonight. "I would be more worried if it's Uncle Koujaku and Akina."

It didn't take long for Ren to agree about that statement. "That's true, although Koujaku is far more concerning compared to Akina." and it didn't take long for Rein to agree about his either.

They then resumed the silence between them as they approached the first stop, repeating the routine at their first patrol together until they had finished checked over the remaining spots. There's nothing concerning about tonight, and maybe that is to be expected since the said group that had the highest rate of being attacked hadn't gathered yet. But the time for them to do so is getting closer, so it makes them felt a little edgy. Both Noiz and Azris said they'll speed up the hacking process as fast as they could, so they would get an idea or two about the attackers before the time strikes.

With the help of Shuu and Houkou, the patrol went smoothly. And both of them thanked that there's no problem just like their first day patrol.

Nodding at the member of Dry Juice that they passed by, both Ren and Rein take the route back to the Seragaki household. Houkou perched comfortably on Ren's shoulder, while Shuu is in Rein's hold, cradled the Husky pup allmate like a baby. That reminded Ren of how Aoba would occasionally cradle him in the same way, when he's still his allmate... "...Rein."

"Yes, Otou-san?" she replied, this time turned her head a little to look at him in the eye. Shuu still curled up in his owner's hold, his ears twitching once in a while to catch any sounds nearby.

"..." but Ren didn't say anything, just stared deeply into those golden eyes that look similar with his. It felt like looking into his own mirror whenever he looked at it. "...How, is it?"

Rein blinked in surprise, honestly didn't expected a question from him. But then she had to admit she's utterly confused at the same time. "...'How' what?"

"...The 'me', and Aoba in your universe." the man elaborated. He actually had been planning to ask this to her about a while, but he failed to pluck up the courage to give her a call just like Aoba always did whenever he thought no one is looking.

...Yes; he noticed the sneak calls he made with the girls.

Quite opposite from her 'father' who had this troubled look on his face and refusing to look at her, Rein is examining his. Her golden eyes are deep and calculating as she stared at him, studying his gestures and body language.

"...How do I put it in...?" she mumbled, once again look ahead of them, still cradle her precious allmate in her arms. "...I had long knew about you, being a part of Okaa-san. I also had long knew about his other part, Desire, as how both of you called it, before he rejoined with Okaa-san after being separated, while you're being recognized as a completely different being. And when you're at the peak of disappearance, when the Oval Tower collapsed... You ended up inside Okaa-san's twin brother, Sei. Inside his empty body after Okaa-san 'breaks' him with Scrap."

Ren should've not be surprised by now, but then he did. So, the Platinum Jail event in Rein's universe is more or less same with their version?

"...at first, Okaa-san said that it's rather... difficult for both of them. Because Okaa-san loves Otou-san, and had his wish of Otou-san being the real person came true, they're conflicted with the guilt of using Uncle Sei's body for their own selfishness." If Ren noticed how Rein sounded doubtful when she called Sei with 'Uncle', he didn't point it out or showed it. After all, she probably never met him in the first place, so she maybe a little confused as to what to call him with. "...But then, both of you overcome that doubt anyway, because both of you felt tortured with the never ending guilt, while all Uncle Sei wanted is both of you to have your happiness."

"..."

There's a stretched silence between them, due for Ren processing what his 'daughter' just told him and for Rein to let him do so. Her hold on Shuu didn't relented, simply held him like that as he and Houkou became the silent audience. "...Did they finally happy?"

The ocean gradient haired girl turned to look at her 'father' at that, Ren also inclined his head to look at her as well. Now, Rein could see the mixed emotions in his eyes, although he looked at nothing as he seemed to stare right behind her, past her shoulder. "...'Us' in your universe. Did they finally happy, just like what Sei wished?"

"...."

Her father still haven't looked at her when he asked that, but then she could see through him just fine. So, of course she could see the various emotions that swim in them; the emotions that she knew her 'father' still had not yet named it in proper words. But she knew that the man probably already had an idea or two anyway, as of what it is.

"...Yes." she answered finally after stretching the silence between them for a while. "...Yes, they're happy. Maybe much more happier than you think."

Those words held no lies; Ren could hear it.

"...Is that so?"

There's a small smile on his face, which brought a small smile on her own.

**.**

They're just few blocks away from the regroup point when Ren asked again.

"Rein? I've been wondering..."

Seeing him turned all hesitant, Rein decided to urge him. "Yes, Otou-san?"

"..." when he adverts his eyes away, it's enough of a sign for her to know how nervous he is about the current subject he's about to bring out. Rein is patient enough to wait for him, though. "...You, and the other girls, came from different universe where Aoba being together with... us, right?"

It didn't take long for Rein the 'us' her 'father' is revering right now. "Yes, that's right."

"...Wouldn't it be weird, for you and the girls?"

Had she's Akina, she'll definitely send him a look. Thankfully, she's now. "About what?"

"...That Aoba, you mother... is with a man other than your father?" there, he said it; the thing he wanted to ask for so, _so_ , long. He wondered the way Rein blinked in utter shock at him is a good sign or not. Now he kind of regretting it.

"..." This time, Rein is doing all the silence, and Ren is doing all the waiting. "...I would be lying if I said that hadn't crossed in our minds at our first meeting, and I would be lying if I said that didn't bother us." she only started, so Ren simply waited for her to continue. "And it's a complete lie if I said it didn't became a problem when the first time we met with each other."

"Does it the reason why you hit Akina at your first met? When she said that she made you angry when you first met with each other." Ren clearly remember the tale from the adoptive daughter of Koujaku the other day, although he actually don't want to know how painful the hit was.

"...Both Akina _and_ Aura." ...he knew the shock is painfully evident on his face right now. So she also do _that_ to Aura as well?  "...Both of them are about to engage in a fist fight, so I had no other choice but stop them that way when they marched towards each other."

Rein is absolutely looked uncomfortable with the subject, so he decided to move on to spare her the trouble. "...So I take it all of you have a conclusion about the matter? About..."

"...Yes." the girl replied, answered his hanging question as she placed Shuu back to the floor when the allmate start to struggle in her arms. "Because no matter what, Okaa-san is Okaa-san. We could only hope for his happiness, different universe or not."

"...So it revolves around Aoba?"

"We all have the same 'mother' after all. We only have different 'father' that loves him just as much." she then looked up, golden eyes met with the other one. "...So if any of you decided to court Okaa-san, we'll be completely fine with it, as long as Okaa-san get in the say about the matter."

"!!"

Ren couldn't believe he ever blushed this hard before. But then, here he is; blushing so hard that he felt he ever could in his enter life.

Decided to pity him, she lightly nudges at him when he's stunned in place from what she just said. "...The house is just right at the corner, Otou-san."

"... _Aa_."

After desperately tried to die down his blush, both of them continued their way to the house.

And then the rest of it is replayed from Mink's, Aura's (plus Aoba's) perspectives.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 5 May


	23. Part 23: Two Red Kimonos, One is the Father, One is the Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akina is finally recovered, and for some way she encountered her 'father' again  
> Only to sneer at him in pure disgust  
> (Time for the 'proper' talk between these two)  
> (....Actually, one can dream so much)

**.**

**.**

**Two Red Kimonos, One is the Father, One is the Daughter**

Akina is never felt this relieved before when Aria said that her wounds are completely healed and she could move like usual again. However, she is still to wear her bandages to cover her wounds behind her clothing. Just in case.

"It's fine." Akina drawled as Aria told her that, watched as the silver haired girl wrap the new bandages over her healed wounds. For some reason it reminds her when her mother would wrap a gauze around her wounds when she's younger, all the while scolding her for engaged in another dangerous fight, again. "As long I could join the patrol tonight. We're racing against time here."

It's already their common knowledge that the time that the mostly targeted team will gather in just few days ahead, precisely three days. Both Azris and her 'father' had ran a thorough check on it and they confirmed the date and the time when they'll gather, gave them an idea as to when to start their patrol around the specific area. But Rein had said that they probably had to be ready for the worst scenario that might be happened when the time comes; because it's risky, and many victims had fallen. They couldn't take any chances that is going to be fatal in the future.

And Akina is eager to recover as fast as she could so she could give a hand.

Aria finished bandaged the last ones, tied it in a tight knot. "Is it alright, Akina? Too tight?"

The dark haired girl shook her head, stretching her other arm to check. "Nope, it's perfect. Thanks, Aria." she smiled in gratefulness at her, which replied with a soft smile from the adoptive daughter of Clear. "Can I go to walk? I felt like want to refresh my numb muscles for not moving for so long."

Aria looked hesitant about that request, but nodded nonetheless. "Please don't go out for too long, Akina. You still need some more rest."

The deep bronze eyed girl laughed softly, before reached out to ruffle Aria's hair affectionately. "I won't." she grinned as she stops, watched as Aria gave her a soft smile while reached her hand up to comb her hair into proper position. "Then I'll be going. I'll leave Houkou in your care."

She nodded, her gentle smile still on her face as Akina stood up, reached for her short kimono and put it over her tight button up shirt. "Will you come back for lunch?"

The dark haired girl looked at her over her shoulder, already tighten up her sash around her abdomen. "Of course." she replied, a smile on her face as she exited her room, closing it softly behind her.

**.**

For the first time for a while, Akina felt free, free from any restraint.

The adoptive daughter of Koujaku stretched her hand up as she walked, breathed in the fresh air after being held up in their hideout for so long. But she couldn't help the unconscious glance at the shoulder, only to feel a pang of pain hit her chest.

Houkou is always with her ever since she got her; spending time together is as natural as breathing for both of them. But despite she knew that right now is a different case and Houkou need to rest up from the patrol, she still couldn't help the loneliness that hit her.

Decided to brush away that matter for a while, she then continued to move her aching muscles as she walked down the street, felt relieved that some of the tight knots in her muscles starts to loosen up. It's a lie if she didn't felt pissed off when she discovered that Aura get to join the patrol last nigh. But then the adoptive daughter of Mink is always tougher than she looks. Until this day Akina still wondered how the heck she could stand the brutal strength that is Mink, the leader of SCRATCH.

She ended up walked a little closer to Beni-Shigure territory, as she now seeing Beni-Shigure members now and then as she passed by. But she said nothing to them because she knew they won't recognize her anyway. Only knew that she's one of the helping hands that is helping them to find the real culprit of the attacks on Ribsteez and Rhymers. She honestly still wondered about the real culprit herself. Because all of this is plain weird. Why attack on them according to their ranks? If these people are really the haters of Ribs and Rhymes (like their first assumption when they discussed about it the first time), then why don't just attack on random Rib and Rhyme teams without looking at their ranks? Why bother to beat out the lowest ranked ones first? It smelt fishy, and Akina didn't like it at all. It's terribly off, and bothered her to no end. She knew the others also the same as her about the matter.

Not long, her steps are halted into a complete stop at a familiar laugh, stared with a look on her face as she prayed that her assumption is wrong and it probably just her imagination. As she turned around despite not wanting to, Akina's face quickly morphed from poker face into pure disgust.

What met her sight is the sight that she _never_ seen in her original universe. And probably won't for the rest of her life, had she never being forcefully dropped into this universe in the first place.

Koujaku still laughed as he held the two women close to him, chatted away with them as he walked down the street as if he owned it. He knew the situation is tense right now, it's not like he wanted to deal with them in the first place. But they're so persistent he had no choice but to comply to their wishes. He already tried every single trick to get them off their backs, but no to avail. And to think he supposed to rest up right now...

He still in the middle of another flirt chat with the women in his arms when he reopened his red eyes, only to jump out of his bones when he saw a familiar dark haired girl in red kimono just a few steps away. He felt himself became white as sheets right now when he saw those judging bronze eyes directed towards him with utter disgust and disappointment all over her face.

Akina shuddered in the same disgust before turned around, didn't bothered to give him any silent greeting as her top priority is to get the hell away from there. She thanked all the Gods above that her father in her own universe isn't that pathetic, poor excuse of a man, although he did admit that's what he used to before he confessed to her mother and been together with him ever since.

Sputtered some excuse to the women, he quickly tried to get away from them as soon as possible before he went to chase after the girl that just made a hasty escape herself just now. It's not like she mattered or anything, but he's sure as heck that he'll be died in embarrassment if the others find out about this...! And that's why as soon as he rid off the women off his backs, he quickly went the way where Akina is, quickly find her due to her catchy appearance that no one other than her wears. "O-oi!"

...Her face is totally flat as her ears caught that voice. The next second, she picked up her pace.

Koujaku eyes widened when the distance between them increased, so he wasted no time to hurry his legs up. Only to let his jaw drop when she even went quicker. "Oi, I said wait, you brat!"

Akina with full intent of being away for that vile of creature as far as possible, didn't heed anything of his words. Instead she increased her speed further. But because she's too focused to distance herself away from her 'father', she failed to sense another approaching figure from the side. A crash is barely could be avoided, and Akina immediately stepped away from the hard chest she bumps into only to see one of the familiar faces of Beni-Shigure members. It's Hagima that she bumps into, Kou is next to the man.

"Hey, are you alright?" the bulky man concernedly asked, re-steady her wobbly posture with his hands on both of her shoulders. Akina only nodded, politely saying thanks to him before continued to march away from the-

-...too late.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Koujaku growled right into her ear as he finally caught her, his red eyes glaring in annoyance towards the girl that claimed to be his adoptive daughter. Akina shot him back the equal angry look at him.

"Not even trying." she growled right back at him, greatly surprising Hagima and Kou for the fact there's a woman that _growl back_ at Koujaku, in full anger on top of that. She then shook his hand away from her shoulder, shuddered in pure disgust as she sneered at him. "Didn't even see the point." the dark haired girl spat back, Koujaku didn't bother to hold back his glare at all.

"And you said you're my adoptive daughter? How the heck did 'I' raised you?!" at the moment, Koujaku didn't aware of the shocked looks that he received from his team members who only stood there, completely stunned.

"At least I never seen him playing with women like a bad excuse of a man that I loathe a lot." Akina snapped back, deep bronze eyes still glaring at him even though his face morphed into a complete shock.

"Wait, what?"

Akina let out a snort at his bewilderment. She then folded her arms in front of her chest, still sneering at him. "The Koujaku that raised me is a hairdresser, a charmer, a stupid dork, and a _loyal_ lover of my mother. Never once I seen him playing with women in front of my eyes so do please excuse me, ' _womanizer_ Koujaku'." she growled in distaste, her forehead and nose wrinkled with how hard she glared at the stunned man in front of him.

"W-wait, you mean I never played with women ever since...."

The dark haired girl tempted to roll her eyes at the pure idiocy her 'father' is showing her right now. Even though he's stunned and all but still. She barely managed to hold herself to not to. "Ever since you confessed to my mother that you love him and have sex with him." Akina had long to care about how easy she said the 's' word is, ignored how Koujaku's face heated up almost instantly. "...And when you nosebleed for the first time in front of Mama."

"I don't need to hear it!" Koujaku yelled at him, clearly surprising both Kou and Hagima because he never yells at women and girls, or to anyone before. (If it's Mink and Noiz, they heard often) But then, maybe this girl is the only exception for it, despite still confused as hell of what is going on before them.

"Maybe you do." Akina scoffed, stared at him ridiculously. "Since you're still in denial and all."

"I'm not!"

"Oh, you so do."

"Umm-" both red eye and bronze eyes blinked at the new voice interrupted their argument. They whirled their heads at Kou's and Hagima's direction, their eyes widened in realization that both of them still  _there_. "Err, what is, this all about? If both of you don't mind..." Kou grinned awkwardly, felt want to shrink away with how intense those red eye and bronze eyes watching him.

Both Koujaku and Akina shared glances with each other, before looked back at the two members of Beni-Shigure.

"...We mind!" both of them replied in unison, before bolted off from that place, surprising both Hagima and Kou who could only stared as they watched both of them leave.

"...What just happened?"

**.**

Akina let out a grunt as she laid her back against the wall in the empty alley both of them went into. She scowled as she's aware that she's putting strains into her newly recovered body, and she _definitely_ won't take another bedding again from Rein.

...Also that smack actually hurts badly, she didn't want to experience it twice.

Both of the 'father' and the 'daughter' slumped down the cool ground beneath them. Koujaku throw his head back against the wall behind him as Akina hung her head, both of her hands are supported by her bent knees as both of them tried to regain their breathing back.

After ten minutes of so, both of them had calmed down enough and now fell into the silence as both of them rested up. Koujaku directed his red eye towards the girl in front of him, her head still bowed down, hidden from view.

"...So, you're saying that..." Akina simply tilted her head slightly, enough for her deep bronze eyes to peek from behind the dark locks of her hair. "...I really dated Aoba? In your universe?"

"Yep." she answered, straightened her back as she combed her messed up hair into a proper style. "After the Platinum Jail event, and after all of you recovered-you, Mama and whole Beni-Shigure I mean, you confessed to him. Mama said that you admitted that you had long in love with him, from the very beginning. But you're too coward to say it directly to him, before and after you left Midorijima."

" _Omae_ (You)... just how much did you knew?" Koujaku questioned, staring at her in a wary way which she scoffed at.

"If you're talking about the story about your childhood with Mama, about the time you returned to the main land, about your revenge on Ryuuhou, about Platinum Jail...." she trailed off, her bronze eyes that avert to the road outside of the alley returned to the figure of her 'father' sitting across her. "...I know. Both Papa and Mama told me about it when they felt they're ready to tell me everything about it, even though I only asked them once and never asked again ever since." she then let out a mocking snort, destroying the serious atmosphere around them. "But about your nosebleed problem, it's purely from one of the silly bickering that both of you have that even went out too far from the very reason why it happened in the first place."

"~~~!"

....Really, this girl. Just how the heck did 'he' raised her? "Why, you little....!"

Akina snickered in amusement at how her 'father' is trembling in pure annoyance towards her. He's too easy. But then her face morphed from playful to serious, supporting her cheek with the back of her hand as she stared lazily at him. "...So?"

At that, every rage inside him turned into pure confusion as he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"When will you confess to Mama about your undying love for him?"

This might be break the record at how fast his face went red in mere seconds. "W-wha-! J-just what are you talking about?!"

If she isn't hell bent serious right now, she might be teased him right now. "I've told you, haven't I?" she questioned, waving a finger in the air. "I have lived with 'you' for years. Although different universe, you're still the same person after all. So it's easy for me to see that even in this universe, you're totally in love with Mama."

God, he felt _so_ exposed right now. "Am not!"

The girl only quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He should throw another remark, he really should. But the way those bronze eyes stared in accusing manner at him got him shut up, debated to be true or stay denial. The more those disinterested gaze stared at him as if she knew he totally lying, he let out a harsh sigh and reached up his hand to mess with his dark locks, his shoulders slumped in defeat. "...Fine, you win."

"I thought I already did when you stopped me to say that your first love is Mama back in the Dry Juice hideout few days ago."

Red eyes snapped open to glare at the bronze eyes, the owner of the said bronze orbs snickered at him. This little piece of s-!

"Seriously? Just how did 'I' raised you?"

"I believed this trait of mine is purely born inside me without any of Papa and Mama influence."

"Just why you...!!"

Akina cackled out in laughter, barely couldn't hold her amusement anymore as Koujaku still glaring at her. But then his glare suddenly ceased, when he accidentally got a glimpse of her bandaged hand that her kimono sleeve failed to hide, now that it being accidentally shimmed away by her movements. Noticing the lack of the angry glare towards her, she reopened her eyes, watched where his gaze landed on her covered wrist.

There's something hit him when he saw how she still covered with bandages while he only left with faint scars. His mouth seemed moved on itself when he asked, as if in a trance. "...You, still haven't healed up?"

"This?" Akina brought up her hand, let her sleeve fall more to reveal the white strip of bandage that latched to her hand like a second skin. "It already healed up. But Aria insists that I still need to wear the bandages for good measure."

His mind trailed back to the day at when they're in Mizuki's main base to heal up. "...Is she the one that is like the split image of Clear?"

"Yep." she confirmed, although she really want to scoff at her 'father's' description of Aria. "Since she's good at treating wounds and such, she's the one in charge if we're wounded."

"Sounds like a job for me."

"Not as much as a job when she's in her original universe." Akina snorted. "She said that the reason why she's good at it in the first place because she's used to treat Beni-Shigure and Dry Juice members' wounds whenever they engaged in Rib fight. In her own universe, of course."

Koujaku blinked, surprised. "Wait what? There's still Rib even in the future?"

"Well, maybe not as much as now, but there's still plenty in Midorijima. In everyone's universes, Beni-Shigure and Dry Juice are the Ribsteez teams that still last that long." the bronze eyed girl explained, laid her back against the cool wall behind her. "Of course, Rhyme too."

She almost broke into another fit of laughter with how her 'father' tried to hold back a scowl at that. But then she couldn't help the memory that played in her mind when she caught a glimpse of her 'father's' tattoo when the wind caught their hairs, revealing the little bits of it right under that red eye the being covered with his long hair. Akina even still could remember the only time she asked about that. And it really only once.

_Her bronze eyes stared intensely as her mother dried her wet hair with one of the fluffy towels they had. Her father is in front of them with his hair slicked back, wet from the rain as he wrung out their drenched clothes; all of them already changed into a new dried set ones. The sudden downpour is really not expected by them, so the whole family ended up being wet head to toe when they walked home today. And to think they ignored Ren's advice to bring an umbrella with them today. Really, they should have listened to him._

_But thanks to that, she got to see the tattoo that marred her father's cheek, right under his eye that he usually covered with his hair, and on his body since he went chest naked, forgot to put on a shirt. "...Papa."_

_"Hm?" Koujaku hummed in reply, his red eyes looked at the young child he had considered as his daughter. Well, his and Aoba's daughter._

_"...Did Mizuki did those tattoos?"_

_"Huh?" The man blinked in confusion, then realized that the tattoos on his face and body are exposed for the whole world to see. Luckily, there's only them and their allmates in his house. "Oh, this?"  he then raised on of his hands, his fingers tentatively traced where the ink of the tattoo definitely made a harsh contrast with his skin. "Aah, no, Akina. Mizuki didn't do these. It's..."_

_Her deep bronze eyes simply stared at him as he fidgets, unsure as to continue his hanging words or not. His face wrapped in nervousness that she had knew well by now. "...Is that so?" she simply replied when her father isn't going to speak up anytime soon, before reached up to continue the job of drying her hair when her mother's hands stopped. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. No one is going to force you, you know?"_

_"Akina..." seeing how considerate their child is as she dried her hair really touched both Koujaku and Aoba, proud and dreaded a little at how mature she is despite her young age._

_....But then it destroyed in a matter of seconds when she added; "Besides you had this ugly face whenever you're uncomfortable or awkward, or both, or in between."_

_One end of Koujaku's lips twitched along with his eye, stared in annoyance at his daughter as he felt a red vein is going to pop out of his face. Aoba turned his head away from them and coughed his laughter into his hand, tried to hide it but obviously failed. "You~~!" Koujaku reached out his hand, his fingers playfully pinched that slightly chubby cheek of his child. "You really hang out too much with Noiz and Mizuki, Akina."_

_"Actually, I think I hang out with you and Beni for the most." she retorted, slightly muffled because her father pinched her cheek. Her bronze eyes glinted with playful mirth that is familiar for both of her parents._

_"Oh, now you really asked for it!" Koujaku wretched Akina away from Aoba's lap, playfully trapped her in his arms and against his chest as he ruffled her hair, thoroughly messed it up. A large grin accompany his glaring red eyes, although they had the similar playful mirth as his daughter earlier. "Come here, you little devil!"_

_"Oyaji(Old man)! You're going to make my hair all tangled up!" the child protested, squirmed in her father's hold as she tried to get that hand to stop messing with her slightly dried hair already. While watching his lover and his daughter fooling around like usually they did, Aoba let out the laughter he had desperately tried to hide earlier. The three of them enjoyed their warm moments together, ignoring the cold and the rain outside of their home._

The sudden beep sounds of her coil snapped her out from her thoughts, returning her to reality. "Ah, it's almost the time, huh?" she said, looked at the annoying flash of her coil before run her finger on it, shut it off. She then stood up, patted away the dirt that latched onto her clothes.

"You're leaving?" Koujaku asked, looked at her in mild surprise as he also followed her, stood up straight on his legs.

"Yeah, already promised to come back for lunch." she answered, fixed her robes into its proper position to hide her sword before both of them walked out from the alley. She then turned to look at him. "See you at the patrol later, Papa." she said, waved him goodbye with that annoying smirk on her lips as she walked away from him. "I'm looking forward for teasing you later~"

The stunned feeling he had when she called him 'Papa' for the first time with genuine voice turned into an annoyance at her last words. "You....!"

Laughed, she then turned her back at him, disappearing between the crowds.

Exhaling an angry sigh, although annoyed, Koujaku could see that she isn't that bad of a girl.

Although she is a little evil twat. He definitely will get her for it someday.

Huffing, the leader of Beni-Shigure turned around, walking in the opposite direction from Akina.

Little did he knew, he already warmed up around his 'daughter'.

**.**

"You went out too long, Akina."

"Do not."

"Do so. What did we talked about your injury?"

"But I did came back before lunch, didn't I?"

"You mean _when_ lunch. You barely made it."

"At least I did."

"Um, Rein, Akina... both of you should rest up now... It's almost the time."

"...."

"Aria~ sing me 'Gentle Music' again~"

"Azris, you should learn to sleep without any lullaby."

"But Mama still sang me lullaby though?"

"No one asked."

"How cold."

" _Sigh_..."

"Alright, alright. Let's go hit the bed. We're going to have a long night, after all."

"...Agree."

"And make sure to sleep, Akina. A _real_ sleep."

"I know already."

"Now, now..."

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 10 May


	24. Part 24: Calm Before Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark curtain, finally set aside, letting the audience took a peek  
> Of the trouble, that is going to come  
> No one, could prepared for it  
> This is it

**.**

**.  
**

**Calm Before Storm  
**

Azris let out a loud yawn, covered it with her hand as Smaragd snugly buried between her hair locks. She rubbed sleepily at her closed eyes, sleepy tear perched at the corner of her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen. Steps light and as silent as possible.

Poured the cold milk to the glass, Azris set the carton box aside, chug down the milk.

While the others probably asleep right now, prepared their mental and body for the patrol, Azris knew she had a long work to do. The process of the hack is a little more until completion. So far, both of her and 'father' got nothing, but then they barely finished with the hacking. So hopefully, if they dug around just a little more, they might got a hint or two.

Walked back to her room, Azris silently closed the door behind her as Smaragd jumped from her hair, hovering in the air as Azris plop down onto her bed. As she sat in the middle of her cheery green bed, Smaragd hovering forward until it stopped in front of her. And in the next second, various holographic screen appeared before and at the sides of Azris. Spiced up, Azris topaz eyes gleamed in green, and placed her hands right on the holographic keyboards in front of her, start to type furiously.

A screen popped out as she types. A large grin stretched on her face, didn't need to look to know who it is. "Hey Papa~"

Noiz grunted from the screen. Without looking at it, Azris knew her 'father' probably just wake up, supporting a bed hair. " _Already went to work, I see._ "

He should've knew that those words absolutely will hint something that he left unsaid in the air. "Papa, how long have you been awake?" Azris questioned, her topaz orbs never at once left the running screens in front of her, her fingers glide flawlessly on the keyboards. When she heard no reply from the man, she knew what is the answer for her question. "If Mama knew you didn't rest properly, he'll definitely scold you for it, ya know~"

" _...Don't you dare to tell him, Azris._ " Noiz gritted his teeth, his brows furrowed with his fingers worked in a speed that is slightly above Azris'. He also barely looked at Azris as he had busied himself with his own screens.

The peach haired girl let out a laugh, didn't lost the focus she had on her current work. Both of them saying nothing afterwards, let themselves to be absorbed by the running words and numbers in front of them, let their fingers danced without any single mistake in the speed no one could match, let their mind worked on various gears inside while the rest of their body stayed still save for their hands and wandering eyes. Sometimes more screens popped out, but none of them pay that any mind.

As if in the end of a piano play, the way Azris' fingers halted is as if she just hit the last note of a song. But the way her usually cheerful face turned into one of the mix between confused and worry, is really signalling something.

" _Hey, Papa. Check this out..._ "

At that Noiz turned his attention to his 'daughter', watched another screen popped out near the video screen of their video call. At what the new screen showed him had his green eyes squinted sharply at it.

"...This..."

" _But, we still haven't finished with the hack... What shall we do about it?_ " Noiz could hear well the hesitation in Azris voice. But then he didn't surprised, judging of what they just found. There's a stretched silence between them as Noiz think over about it, and Azris waited for his respond with anxiety all over her face and body.

"...I'll take care of it. Azris, could you handled the rest of the hacking?"

" _Of course!_ " Azris chipped, although her nervousness still have yet left her body as she's back to her work, typed more furiously than before.

As for Noiz, he focused himself over the thing that Azris just found, his fingers glides skillfully across his keyboards as his screens dimly light up his dark room. Green eyes never left the screens in front of him as more of them popped out right into his face. Never once.

This.... if his prediction is right...

...Then this is going to be the little rock that will caused a very fatal comeback for all of them.

**.**

It had been hours since they worked on their respective screens. Soon it's the time for the patrol. But both Azris and Noiz still types furiously, screens still rolling in front of them.

" _The process of the hack is 95,5%_ " Smaragd robotic gender-less voice rung clear in the air, indicated that Azris is almost done with her part. Just a little bit longer... Let them knew something else other than _that_.

The thing that Azris had found out is a footage of an unknown person exited from a certain alley at the East District, where they'll focus their patrol three days later. The problem is how that unknown person is so similar with someone they knew _too_ well.

" _The process of the hack is 96,8%_ "

And that brings them to more questions that had no answers.

" _97,4%_ "

Like, who is this person?

" _98,1%_ "

And why there?

" _99,9%_ "

That specific alley from all of the places in Midorijima?

" _100%_ "

**.**

"Oi, Azris. I'm coming in."

Akina opened the door of the adoptive daughter of Noiz, eyebrows shot upwards when she saw the said girl stunned on her bed. "Azris? You okay?"

It's the stupid question to ask; Azris is obviously turned pale, as white as the sheets. Her lithe body trembling, as if something just scared the life out of her.

"Oi!" Akina quickly approached the bed, hand shot up to her shoulder. "Azris! Say something!"

"What's wrong?" Aria, had probably hear the commotion came from Akina, walked closer to Azris' bedroom. The other two that are somewhere in the house probably also had heard it as well. Soon, both Aura and Rein emerged from the doorway, their respective allmates are close by.

The peach haired girl seemed struggling to regain her breathing, draw the air in and out in rapid speed that she might as well hyperventilating right now.

"Azris!"

That shout finally snapped her out of whatever that is in her mind right now. Her head snapped up at Akina, cold sweats ran down her face. "A-Akina."

"Oi, what's wrong?" the adoptive daughter of Koujaku asked softly, grabbing both of her shoulders as her bronze eyes looking straight into those topaz eyes, the pupils dilated. "Breathe, Azris. For God's sake, breathe."

Obediently, the peach haired girl took big gulps of air, exhaling it shakily as Akina's arm start to rub her shoulders comfortingly. But Azris seemed still haven't got any strength to speak, so Akina kept her silence as she tried to calm down.

Houkou dropped down from Akina's shoulder, nudges at Smaragd that lay motionlessly on the bed. "Smaragd. Wake up, Smaragd."

There's a beeping noises come from the pearl shaped allmate. Two strips of line appeared, make blinking motion like eyes do. The green colored allmate then hovered slightly above the bed, whirling sounds coming from it before followed with another series of beeping sounds. " _Smaragd, login. Smaragd, is currently present_ " the familiar phrase of words that they often heard whenever Smaragd is on mode, made the others breathed out a sigh of relief.

Shuu trotted in, slightly jumped to place his head and paws on the bed, right next to Smaragd and Houkou. "Smaragd, what happened?"

There's a rapid beeping noises before the allmate in question replied. " _Last activity, sending a data to user named Noiz_ "

"Uncle Noiz?" Aria echoed, her pink eyes stared wide eye at Smaragd. The others also had the similar reaction other than Azris who still struggling to breath.

And suddenly, a screen popped out in front of them, and a face that is familiar for them appeared.

It's Noiz.

" _Where's Azris?_ " he went to the point, didn't bother to beat around the bush.

"Right here, hyperventilating." Akina answered for all of them, her bronze eyes almost glaring at the screen. "What happened?"

" _She found something._ " he replied, his face scrunched up in a way that they described as unpleasant. " _It definitely connected with the recent attacks._ _All of you might didn't want to see this, though._ "

"Just show it." the adoptive daughter of Koujaku requested, her hands still rubbing Azris' shoulders to help her calm down.

Wordlessly, Noiz typed more into his keyboard, and another screen popped out next to his.

Their eyes widened at the sight. Aria brought her hand to cover her gaping mouth, stared in pure horror. Aura, Akina and Rein could just freeze in their spots from the force of the shock that washed over them.

The background of the video is mostly dark, but the light that managed to sip in is enough to show what is going on despite the low light.

Noiz probably purposefully make it mute so they won't hear the sickening sounds that it made, but then the image that run in it is enough to leave them almost emptying their stomach right here and now. This is madness. This is not human beings doing. This is the doing of a monster. A monster with primal blood lust.

"...Is this..."

" _...The footage of the attack on one of the teams. I already matched it with the datas that have been collected up until now. It's the one from the last attack._ " Noiz replied from across the screen. Right now they knew why his face like he just saw something utterly disgusting. And that is actually something coming from the stoic man like him. " _We also found this earlier._ "

Another screen popped up, right above the footage that already stopped playing. The blurry image on the screen got them frowned. Akina already let Aria handled Azris, the silver haired girl hugged the peach haired girl as she rubs her back comfortingly. The three others inched closer, to look better at the image Noiz just send.

"That..."

"Uncle Noiz, could you make it less blurry?" Rein quested, looking at the man from the screen. He wordlessly taping at his keyboard, and the image in front of them slowly turned sharper, clearer for them to examine.

"...That looks like-" bronze eyes that had squinted earlier widened into saucers, stared in shock at the image. "-Mama?"

Both Aura and Rein also couldn't believe their eyes, staring as they stood dumbstruck near the bed. But however, the pair of amber eyes sharper, stepped closer to where Smaragd hovered with the screen.

"...No, it's not him."

"How did you know?" Akina questioned, looked at the adoptive daughter of Mink. The wavy haired girl didn't bothered to look at her as she pointed at the image.

"Although the hair color is the same, it's too long. And the posture is slimmer, and Kaa-san never wear a long sleeves in the open like this without any jacket on. At least his Brain Nuts jacket one. Although from this angle this person look closely similar with Kaa-san on the first glance, it's definitely not him."

"Sometimes your scary sharp eyes become pretty handy in some situation." The adoptive daughter of Koujaku flatly remarked, looked even more closer to confirm her words. "...Is that even a guy in the first place?"

" _Whoever it is, they came out from the alley where the team that is going to be attacked will gather three days again. And this footage is just happened today._ " the girls whirled their head to look at him, their eyes wide as they digested that certain information.

"Then this person had a connection with the attacks..." Rein murmured, looked back at the image again. "That alley is not the one that people usually pass by casually without ulterior motives. In fact, not many people knew such alley exist in the first place."

"Agree." Akina frowned, folded her arms in front of her chest. "The problem is, if we want to catch this person, we didn't knew their face. If it's just hair, any idiot knew that it will stand out too much so if this person tried to hide, they must have done something with it."

"...Does the others already being notified about this?" Aura is the one that looked at the strawberry blonde haired man that is Azris' 'father', the two others still examined the screen.

" _I already have. We had a plan to put more attention to that alley even if it's daylight, just in case this person ever come back again until the due day. Our members will cover the rest for us._ "

"Understood." the ocean gradient haired girl nodded, before turned to look at Akina and Aura. "...It's almost the time. Let's go."

Both of them nodded. Akina turned her head to look at the screen that still popped out from Smaragd. "We'll see you later."

The man simply closed his eyes, before the screen went off. Smaragd dismissed every screen afterwards, before plopped back onto the bed, although still in on mode.

"Azris, do you feel better now?" Aria asked, caress Azris' shoulders in the comforting manner as she looked straight into those topaz eyes. The peach haired girl nodded, gave a small nervous smile at her.

"Yep." there's a lack of the cheerfulness that is 'Azris', but then all of them pretty relieved for the fact that she's at least not looked as traumatized as before. "Sorry... when I finished hack the security camera, I totally shocked and accidentally smacked Smaragd..."

"It's okay, just breathe, Azris." Akina assured as she had jumped down from the bed, walked closer to where Aria and Azris is. "You even looked worse than after running. Take easy today and rest. We'll tell your condition to Noiz."

The topaz eyed girl is recovered enough to blow raspberry towards Akina at her teasing, but complied anyway as she went to lay down on her bed. Smaragd jumped towards next to the pillow where Azris laid her head on. She reached out her hand to her allmate, murmuring apologize to it as Aria brought her cover over her, patting the top gently. Snuggling comfortably into her fluffy bed, Azris blinked up at Rein, Akina and Aura, grinned sheepishly. "S'rry, Rein, Akina, Aura..."

"Don't worry, we understand." the ocean gradient haired girl assured. The first one month together had made them learned well of Azris' fear of all-out-blood fights and gore movies, so they completely understand her current condition right now. "We'll be leaving. Rest properly, Azris."

The peach haired girl nodded, waved them goodbye from behind her cover as the three of them exited the room. Aria followed behind them to see them out before back to tend at Azris again.

**.**

"...Don't tell me that _that girl_ is going to join us tonight for real..."

"You mean Akina?" Ren asked, turned his head to look at Koujaku. Them and both Noiz and Mink are once again waited for the girls to show up in front of Seragaki's household. "What's wrong with her?"

"Ah, no-"

"Did Akina do something?"

Four of them, surprised by the new voice that clearly didn't belonged to them, whirled their head around just to see the girls already arrived. Akina stared in amusement at her 'father' while Rein had an expression between shocked and bewilderment, probably heard what they just talking about. Aura didn't have any expression on her face, clearly care less about the matter.

"Since I might be patrol together with him, he's afraid that I'll tease him to death." Akina snorted, her bronze eyes twinkled with mischief promises that had Koujaku want to smack her for it.

"..." Seemed to understand what had happened, both Rein and Aura said nothing.

After discussing for a while, Noiz handed one of Pseudo Rabbit to Ren-Rein pair. Since Houkou is going to be with Akina now her master had joined the patrol, both of them need an allmate to check the alleys for them. Then he worked on his coil to send them the routes they're going to take tonight.

Both Mink and Aura are the one that wordlessly left first, then followed by Koujaku and Akina. Before Noiz and both Ren and Rein part ways, the ocean gradient haired girl turned to face him, halted his movement to turn around and start his patrol when Noiz noticed it.

"...Azris is alright, she's resting back in out hideout. Aria is the one that take care of her, so she'll be fine."

Still staring straight into him, Rein watched as his green eyes widened at that, with shock all over his face. But then his face turned neutral again, only gave her a short nod before he turned around. Both 'father' and 'daughter' watched as Noiz leave for his patrol at West District.

"...So you knew that he had been a little odd?" Ren asked, turned to face his 'daughter'. Rein also looked at him at the same time.

"...It's evident even if he tried to hide it." she answered, then both of them turned around, towards the East District.

"What happened with Azris? Is it about the footage?"

Rein nodded, still looked ahead of them as Shuu trotted right next to her as always. "She had fear for gore things, so she couldn't handle it when she found the footage."

"I see..." the dark haired man mussed, a little surprised that despite how cheerful and blunt Azris is, she had a type of fear like this. She looked like the type that won't even scared with bugs or worms. But then, that footage is absolutely ballistic. "...Aoba also looked he couldn't handle it either."

"Is Okaa-san okay?"

" _Aa_." Ren answered, noticed that they're closer to their first point tonight. "Because he screamed when he saw that, Tae is the one that tended him right now."

"...I see..."

As they stopped at their first alley, their redone the routine they had last nights, and this time, the one that helped them checked inside the alley is Pseudo Rabbit . As to how, the cube simply jumped inside the alley before coming out again from the said alley.

With that, the rest of the patrol went just like that.

With the thoughts inside their heads jumbled into a tangled mess of what they had saw.

_Just three days again..._

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 15 May


	25. Part 25: Two Days Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for the truth is getting closer  
> Just two days again  
> And they probably will have their answers now

**.**

**.**

**Two Days Left**

Aoba couldn't think he could manage to eat after seeing the footage Noiz just sent to them last night.

But then, his grandma had helped him greatly to overcome the trauma attack so at least he could sleep. Although restless.

He even still felt restless right now. And it might be showed so obviously, with how Haga is sending him concerned look now and then and asked if he wanted to end work earlier. But Aoba only politely smiled and waved it off, saying it's okay and he still could continue his work.

The blue haired man let out a huff as he placed the last box in the storage, wipes his sweat with the back of his hand as he stared at his handiwork. After confirming everything is already there, he exited the room and back to the front. Today is another more moderate days, with more calls coming in about the new parts than the customers came in to buy things. But then, this is good, since the new parts are going to come in at late afternoon, he could busied himself to send those out to the customers who had pre-ordered them.

So he could divert his mind from anything but the rampage he had seen last night.

And before he knew it, the noon already ended.

**.**

When he's back home, all alone in his room, he couldn't help the image of the footage kept coming back to him. Aoba squeezed his eyes close, didn't want to think about it at all-

"Aoba?"

Snapped his eyes wide, he then frantically looked up. The blue haired man forced a smile when he saw Ren at the doorway, peeking in with worry all over his face. "H-hey Ren." he greeted, tried to be casual but knew too well that he failed terribly. "What's up?"

His former allmate sighed, his golden eyes shone in understanding of what probably bugged his mind right now. "...I take it you still think about the footage?" when Ren saw how Aoba's eye twitched and his body went completely rigid at the mention, he knew what he guessed just went right into the spot. "...I guess so. And Aoba, you got visitors. They might could help you feel better."

At that, Aoba blinked his hazel eyes, widening slightly in utter confusion and surprise. "Visitors?" he echoed, still processed it slowly. So no one could blame him when he almost jumped off when a head suddenly popped out from the door frame that Ren left wide open. "Uwah?!"

Akina raised an eyebrow, stared at her 'mother' with amusement twinkled in her bronze eyes. Houkou who perched on her shoulder chirped lightly. "So he didn't really lied when he said you still traumatized."

Before Aoba could open his mouth to retort, another head popped out, right below Akina's face. "Hi Mama!" The peach haired girl grinned, Smaragd still snuggled in the locks of his owner that seemed blissfully ignorant with how shock is all over Aoba's face, his jaw just went completely slacked off.

Another head appeared right under Azris. Aria simply smiled sheepishly at their 'mother'. "Excuse us for the intrusion..."

"A-"

Gaping for a moment, Aoba finally find his voice quickly during his stunned moment rather quickly.

"Why are the three of you here?!" He almost screeched, he did. But managed to get a hold of himself at the last moment, didn't actually want to make a commotion inside his house. After recounting the heads, he then noticed there's lack of them. "And where's Rein and Aura?"

"We're right here, Okaa-san." he heard the familiar voice, and both girls in questioned walked around the other three's backs, revealing their figures right next to Ren. Their respective allmates at their sides per usual. Morsus who perched on Aura simply glanced at him while Shuu sat next Rein's feet, his black and white tail wagging behind him as he greeted the bluenette man. "Good evening." Aoba could felt his jaw grew even more slacker, even to the point that they will fall literally to the floor.

"You- just-" he fumbled, seemed barely could form a coherent words, his fingers are shaking as he pointed at them; too shocked. "-Why are you guys here?!"

"...I told you we should've told him first." Aura remarked, heaved out a sigh at their 'mother's' reaction.

"Easier to tease him that way."

"Is that all you think about?"

"But Mama is making a funny face right now though." Azris laughed, as if she also get the fun out of this, in her own respective that is.

Aoba didn't knew if it's because he somehow had gotten used with them or what, but when he finally take breather to calm down, he send the girls accusing look once his heartbeat isn't on roller coaster anymore. "Okay. All of you, what's going on right now?"

The amount of authority in his voice seemed to froze them, eyes widened as they stared him in shock. And that made Aoba wondered if he shouldn't have done that in the first place. But damn he didn't care right now. He want some answers that'll send his mind straight again.

Akina is the one that recover first, the first reaction she gives is...

...a heartfelt laughter.

...Wait. What? "Hey!"

"Oh my-" the dark haired girl choked on her own laughter, her whole body shaking as she seemed tried to hold back her laughter from exploding further. " _Warui_ , _warui_ -" she said between her snorts, holding tightly onto the door frame so she won't fall from her laughter and crushed the two girls in front of her. "It's just- it brings back memories." she said finally, her laughter had reduced into suppressed chuckles.

...Eh?

"...I think I get that feeling." Aoba's hazel eyes widened as he stared at Aura, didn't believe with what he just heard. The wavy haired girl had a smile on her smile, although Aoba got the feeling she's in the middle of suppressing her own laughter as well. "It's really reminds me of Kaa-san's firm scolding."

"I think all of us do at some point." Rein said, chuckles softly as she shook her head.

"I get that a lot!" Azris cheered, grinning from ear to ear as if she had no worries in the whole world.

Aoba huffed as he stared at his 'daughters'. Although he tried to stay mad, but then he couldn't when they looked like that. He really had grew a soft spot for them. Aoba turned to Aria instead, the only girl that he could trust will explain things to him right now. "Aria?"

The silver haired girl smiled timidly, Pure is still in her arms. "We- our 'fathers' and us, decided to discuss further about the course of actions that will be taken for the patrol, due to... last night discoveries..." she smiled apologetically when she saw their 'mother's' face immediately paled slightly at the implication, although she tried to make it less... disturbing sounded. "So we decided to gather up here for that, to talk about it directly before the patrol, for the next two days."

"That means sleepover!" the peach haired girl chided in, throwing her arms in the air that almost knocked Akina at her jaw. Houkou flapped her wings alarmingly as her owner barked. "Oi, watch it!"

"Sleepover?!"

Azris nodded, her large smile is still there even as Aoba felt like he just being stunned in place.

...So that means, the girls and the other guys are going to-

"How noisy." they heard a new voice scoffed, and both Akina and Azris immediately moved away when Tae walked up to them. Her light blue eyes examined them one by one with unreadable expression. "...So, did Aoba just knew about it?"

At that, Aoba blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?" he then looked at the girls, his hazel eyes eyed rather accusingly at them. "...Don't tell me you guys tell Baa-chan first and leave me for the last?"

"More or less." Akina smirked, and Aoba thanked Rein silently in his mind for smacked her arm in warning for it. "Ouch!"

Sighing heavily while shook her head in exasperation, Tae turned her body around, mumbling what is suspiciously like, 'I thought so' under her breath. She then looked over her shoulder, still have the same stoic expression on her face that looked rather grumpy. "Since there would be a lot of people that is going to come over, I might need some helping hands to prepare the meals for them. Aria, help me up."

"Yes, Hiiobaa-san.(Great-grandmother)" the silver haired girl obediently nodded at the elder woman and followed her, right after bowing to the others before she leaves. The others outside the door watched as Aria helped Tae to downstairs, although the pink haired older woman scoffed grumpily and said she didn't need help for something as simple as walking downstairs.

"..."

This... This kind of silence. It's the kind that Aoba would like to break _right now_. But, because too shocked and overwhelmed, he couldn't think of anything to say. And it feels like his brain just process everything so slowly right now. But when his head finally digesting what's happening, only one word he utters out.

"....So what now?"

"Now, we wait for the others to come, then all of us going to start the discussion." Akina is the one who replied him, shifted on her spot as she crossed her arms. "You're excluded, by the way."

At that, Aoba couldn't help but frown at her. "Just what is that supposed to be mean?"

The dark haired girl is going to answer him, when the door bell rung thorough the house.

"I'll do it!" Azris yelped, raised her hand as if answering a question in the classroom before bolted off to the front door. Aura let out a soft sigh before wordlessly followed her, Morsus still looked as unimpressed as ever as the wavy haired girl left. Aoba had finally get off the bed and walked over to the doorway when Azris bellowed from downstairs. "They're here~!"

"...I guess it's the time, then." Ren drawled, both the remaining girls agreed with him as they turned on their heels and start to go downstairs, Shuu trotted just right next to Rein. Ren then turned his head towards Aoba, nodding at the direction where the girls gone to. "...You're coming, Aoba?"

"... _Aa_." he nodded at the taller man. Both of them then proceed to follow after them to greet their guests that just came in.

"-m down already." half way through the first floor, they heard the muffled noise that is suspiciously came from Akina as they walked down. When they finally walked off the last steps, they saw that all of them had crowded at the alleyway, with Akina seemed to roughly ruffle Azris' hair, keep the energetic girl down. Rein seemed to stare at them in exasperation before looked up at the men that stood in front of them. Much to Aoba's surprise when he realized it, Clear is there too.

"Shall we move to the living room? We could talk there and start planning things." she offered, no emotion cross over her face as she stared at them.

"To the point already, huh?" Koujaku mussed, but severed no complaints as he preferred that way. At least in this situation. He heard Akina snorted, his red eye glanced at her at that moment.

"When you already bound to know her after a while, you'll knew that Rein is just an incredibly uptight person with an incredible uptight personality to boot."

That earned her a harsh smack on her back. Akina let out a loud yelp at the intense pain racked all over her spine that coming from the spot where Rein smacked her second ago. The culprit herself looked indifferent as Azris already cackled up, the corner of Aura's lips twitched into a smirk as she turned her head away. The other guys blinked of what just happened, and after processing for a while, the one that reacted first is no one other than Aoba.

And the first thing that he did, is burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Not funny, Mama." Akina scowled, although halfheartedly as she rubbed her back that become the victim of Rein's strength moments earlier. She then directed her deep bronze eyes to somewhere else when she heard Morsus' snort, now her eyes had a hint of malice in them as she half glared at the magenta eagle.

"Then you should've start learning from experience." Morsus remarked, which earned Akina surprised looks from their 'parents'.

"Did he just said what I'm thinking he's saying?" Koujaku questioned, there's a glint of satisfied malice between the shock in his red eye that Akina couldn't help but scowl at. And her back is start to ache; the signal of a very terrible back pain that is going to come. "Just how many times Rein had beaten you?"

"A lot of times, actually." Series of eyes widened when they heard Houkou's voice. Akina glared at her allmate, the poor pigeon let out a small 'eep' and decided to hide behind her wings. Which didn't really helped much.

Rein simply shook her head in mild bewilderment, although there's still a smile on her face before she steeled her features as she looked up again. One of her hands gestured towards the living room. "...I think we shall begin our discussion soon, before the time for the patrol."

No one disagree that, and immediately they went to their serious mode as they walked in the living room.

Well, all except Aoba, of course. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Mama." Akina said, although she barely looked apologetic at all as she stopped him. "Let's us handle this, okay? Even though you tried to be tough, you actually bad at hiding your exhaustion. Especially having watched ' _that_ '."

"Urgh..."

...Damn it. This girl had to mention up about that of all things. But then- "Does that mean-"

"Yeah, we're going to put that topic in the discuss." the dark haired girl casually leaned against the door frame. If Aoba took a good look at her, he could see the slight frown of concern on her forehead as she stared at him. "Shouldn't it would be better if you didn't joined in?"

...

"...Good point."

**.**

So now here he is, helping both Baa-chan and Aria with the dinner preparations.

**.**

"...Good job at convincing him away from here, Akina."

The said girl shrugged as she sat down, right next to Aura. "It's obvious he's still traumatized by that video, so it's a rather easy task."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Clear murmured with sheepish smile on his face. "That is absolutely horrific."

"...let's get to the main point already. We had wasted too much time." Mink interjected, which being agreed by the others. Any trace of jokes disappeared from their faces.

Noiz wordlessly pulled out one of his cubes. He then throws it to the middle of the circle they made. Pseudo Rabbit halted right above the coffee table that separated them and from it, various screen popped out right before of them.

"So... From where we should start?"

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 20 May


	26. Part 26: The Plan and the Big 'Talk', thanks for Azris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post-time before patrol and during the whole patrol had everyone on the edge and restless with the atmosphere  
> ...at least it should be. All tense posture slacked off almost instantly, leaving the red on their wake thanks for certain peach haired girl.

**.**

**.**

**The Plan and the Big 'Talk', thanks for Azris**

Huffing out in satisfaction, Aoba stared at the neatly arranged table, hands placed on his hips at his handy work. They obviously need more alternative space now that there would be around nine more people are going to have dinner in the house. But luckily Pure is more than content to share him a solution or two for their current problem. Aoba is never more grateful than right now for the allmate.

He then walked towards the living room that the door being kept shut after leaving the rest of it to Aria. He's about to reach out, to knock on the door and tell them that the dinner is ready and they might want to stuff their empty stomach first before leaving soon for the patrol.

...But then he remembered the fact that the others seemed to hellbent of keeping him out of this, while Clear, the one that didn't joined the patrol at all, gets to mingle in. It's enough to make a red vein going to pop out from his head when he thinks about it. Why him? Why it's just him that they left out? (Save from Aria, that is)

...Aoba couldn't help but felt a little lonely at it.

Steeled himself up so the lonely feeling would go away to the deepest corner of his heart, he carefully slide the door open, took a peek inside of the living room.

Hazel orbs widened at what he saw right now.

On the short coffee table that is in the middle of the circle that the guys and the girls made, various screens popped out from what it seemed Pseudo Rabbit and Smaragd. The mild transparent blue screen seemed to float in mid air with different description on them. Aoba could see that one at that corner had 'MAP' with what it seemed like the entire map of the Midorijima itself as the content, and at that bottom left is labelled with 'VICTIMS', and that other one in the middle labelled with 'CULPRIT' and 'EVIDENCE'. The others seemed like jumbled mess that he barely understand. One of the screen that labelled with 'MAP' had red dots all over them, and the other one had black dots in some places. While the other screens that had no labels on them seemed to contain pretty various images also what it seemed profile datas. To his surprise, all of them seemed to engage in a pretty serious conversation, their eyes screamed serious business as they stared at the screens in front of them.

"-this and this." he heard the faint voice of Azris, her hand danced as her fingertips grazed at the screens, enlarging them on certain spots where she touched. "If we could drive them to these areas, we might could get a glimpse of their faces if we failed to catch them."

"How's the angles?" Mink asked, which make Aoba's surprise reached into a new level. He watched as Azris pressed onto the black dots at where she enlarged the maps. More screen pops out that showed what it seemed the empty alleyways.

Noiz hummed thoughtfully as he studied the images. "...The angles aren't pretty good, especially by night."

"Can you guys change them?"

"Well, we could try." Azris shrugged, and that's when her topaz eyes fell towards the door. "Hi, Mama!" she cheerfully waved towards the entrance door, which make the others whip their heads towards the direction she's looking at, eyes wide as they find Aoba seemed to freeze there, like a deer in spotlight.

"Aoba-san!" Clear is the one that got his body working first. The others still frozen save from Azris. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Ee- that-"

...he had to admit, being stared at with those dumbstruck looks is really uncomfortable. He couldn't help but fidgets on his spot, cold sweat already building up on his nape. U-oh, this is no good. Come on, say anything! Just anything!

"Errr.... Dinner's ready?"

...

"..."

...

....the deafening silence is too much; he wanted to die right now.

**.**

" _Itadakimasu_!(Let's eat!)"

With that echoing cries at the dining table, all of them reached out for their foods, eager to fill their empty stomach with the delicious looking foods in front of them.

"Mm~ this is the best~"

"Just shut up and eat."

"Great grands~ Aria~ can I have a second?"

"Already?! We just ate!"

"...You're going to get fat soon if you kept up like that."

"Uwaa~ Papa is scolding me~"

"...Is that even a scolding?"

"He always scolds me like than ever since I was a child."

"So he still scolding you until now?! Aren't you 17 already?!"

"..."

_Snatch_

"Aah! My second batch!"

" _Sigh_. Aria really had spoiled you too much."

"But Mama also spoil me a lot?"

"You did?"

"I didn't!"

"Oh, I mean from my universe."

"...You, just said that from the first place."

"Said what? 0w0"

"... _sigh_. Never mind."

...

"Oh, right. I have been wondering about this for a while..."

"Hm?" Mostly the attention of the girls are being taken since Clear obviously addressed them. Akina even halt her attempt to stop Azris to have a second helping as she looked at Aria's 'father'. Luckily, Azris also done the same.

"Umm, I was wondering; how come you girls are so powerful?" knowing it directed to them, Akina, Aura and Rein blinked in unison at him. Noticing their looks, Clear couldn't help but suddenly felt nervous. "I didn't mean anything bad with it! But I'm just curious..."

The trio fighter in the girls group looked at each other by that. Akina is the first one that break the eye contact; she reached up one of her hands, scratching lightly at her dark locks as her bronze eyes went everywhere else. She heaved out a sigh before returned her gaze to the others who also seemed as curious as Clear.

"...Well..." she started, seemed to look awkward. "Other than the arm wrestling game with the Beni-Shigure, the other reason why- for me, is because I constantly practiced with other too- Dry Juice and Ruff Rabbit I mean. Of course, both Mizuki and Noiz helped me on that part."

...Eh?

"...As for me..." not finished recovering from their initial shocks, they eyes directed towards Aura who looking calm as ever. "...I got used to lift heavy things when I helped the elders in the main town with their groceries or with Kaa-san's things, when I was still little. And when we visit Midorijima, SCRATCH members taught me a thing or two."

"They did WHAT?!!" None of them expected such strong reaction from Aoba, who accidentally slammed his chopsticks on the table when he screamed on top of his lungs.

...okay, maybe if it's Aoba they shouldn't be surprised too much. Maybe they should have expected such reaction from him who had obviously grew soft towards the girls.

But, the main problem is, Mink also reacted as strongly as him. Although he didn't slam the table like Aoba.

"Oi, oi..."

Aura's amber eyes that widened in shock due the reaction from her 'parents' relaxed a moment later, schooling her expression to neutral. "...Kaa-san, Tou-san. Both of you please calm down." with a manner as if nothing happened, Aura reached for one of the vegetables dishes that had been prepared before them and popped it in her mouth, chewing gently. As if her words lifted the spell on them, both Aoba and Mink snapped out, seemed just realized what they had just done. Awkwardly, they relaxed back into their respective seats. Aoba awkwardly tried to continue eating while tried to calm down his blush, and Mink seemed to struggle to keep his cool this time, something that barely happened.

Laughing softly, Aria smiled nervously at the terribly awkward atmosphere that hang in the air because of that. "Umm... R-Rein..." She reached out for the ocean gradient haired girl that sat near her. "I believe... It's your turn next...?"

Rein also pitied both their 'mother's' and Aura's 'father' at this point, although she more and less could feel for that. "Yes." She replied to Aria. Mainly everyone's attention is on her, and she could see that Aoba breathed out a sigh of relief. "...my story is a little bit different from Aura's. More or less."

"How so?" Noiz asked curiously. Rein's golden eyes flickered towards him for a moment before shifted her gaze to in front if her.

"...I too, used to help carrying elders items, from light weight items to heavy ones."

Everyone blinked at that. So her story isn't far different than-

"I also sometimes took various labor jobs for increase income. But I never train with Dry Juice, Beni-Shigure or Ruff Rabbits, or with their leaders."

Ren is absolutely choked on his water on that one. He should've not drank at that moment, and now he regrets that decision.

"Wait the-" Koujaku stumbled on his tongue, stared flabbergasted towards the ocean gradient haired girl. "So that means that ridiculous strength of yours is simply from labor jobs? Only that?!"

Rein nodded in confirmation, seemed blissfully ignorant to the dumbstruck looks from their 'parents'. Akina laughed at the reaction, Aura simply continued her meal as if nothing happened, Azris also let out bubbly laughter at their stunned 'parents', and Aria simply smiled nervously at whole ordeal.

"Don't worry; we completely feel for you here." Akina stated, turned their attention towards her in an instant. "We also as shocked when we heard it."

The main culprit herself seemed didn't care with how white their faces turned.

"...for real..."

**.**

"I'm going to grab you guys something to drink, okay?" Aoba announced as he about to walk away from the living room. After cleaning up together, they decided to get back to the living room again. Since the plan had already finished when Aoba gave them time before joining him to the dining table earlier, they decided to rest for a while before went out for their scheduled patrol.

"Okay!" Azris cheerfully replied from her seat. Actually, seeing them with the same position as before (with Aria in the picture this time) but with the lack of tension in the air make it felt like the what he saw before in the exact same scene seems like a momentarily illusion. Almost chuckling to himself, Aoba closed the door behind him.

But little did he knew, as his steps became fainter, that's when the disaster start to happen.

At first, no one is saying anything, still in the same position as before. They still sat in peaceful silence, simply waiting for their rest time to come to an end before they went out for their patrol tonight.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't get to stay long.

"...You guys are in love with Mama, right?"

Although that is addressed towards their 'fathers', Akina couldn't help but almost fell from her seat at that. Luckily she didn't drink anything or she might as well spill it all over the place. And luckily she didn't fall over either; so when she finally regain her balance, she send a glare towards the one that is clearly responsible for it. Both Rein and Aura looked just as shocked and Aria is like she's in the middle of hyperventilating herself. "Oi, Azris...!"

And that damn girl is just blinking like that as if she did nothing wrong...! "What?"

"Don't 'what', you! Just what the heck are you saying?!" the adoptive daughter of Koujaku almost growled at her, if it isn't for Rein's hand that landed on her shoulder. She could see from the corner of her eyes that Aura is in the middle of calming down Aria while their 'fathers' had a look as if they went into premature death as they just simply sat on the couch, frozen and pale white as sheets.

"But you guys said it's okay, right?" aah, she thinks she could see it now. Right now, a red vein that is going to explode in her head didn't sound exaggerating at all.

"~~We agreed to discuss it **personally**."

"Aren't we right now?"

"This is a different matter."

"But Mama isn't here, so it's fine right?"

"No it's not."

She would like to ignore those two right now, that is in the middle of a bickering. Rein let out a soft sigh as she focused her current attention to something more pressing. Besides the way their faces turned red is become worrying. "...I'm sorry for the behalf of Azris' straightforwardness."

"But I didn't do anything wrong, though."

"Just quiet."

That seemed do the trick as the guys seemed to finally snap out of it. But the outcome of it is they turned awkward all of the sudden. "A-ah, no it's alright." Clear waved it off, although smiled sheepishly as he did so.

"...isn't saying that make it more awkward? As if you just confirming it." Akina sniggered when her 'father' literally choked on his own saliva. The others looked just as flustered, in their own way.

"...Akina, quit with it." Aura scolded with straight face, before let out a sigh. "...since both Akina and Azris did it, there's no choice..."

"Leave me out of this. Azris did it first."

"Eeeh? Me?"

"Okay, okay, hold on a second." Koujaku interrupted them, stopping them from any further conversation (or bickering with each other) and directed their attention to him instead. "You're telling us that, all of us-" he gestured to the other guys, his face still flushing and his body still fidgets. "-have a crush on Aoba?"

"...more or less." Rein admitted, seemed given up to hide from the bush and spill all the beans already. "We knew you, so we could tell whether or not you have a special feeling for Okaa-san."

"Wouldn't it weird out you guys at that?" Noiz asked, although he tried to keep his cool. 'Tried', is the key word here.

"We already past that point from our first meeting." Akina explained. "So it didn't bother us when we found out you have fallen in love with him in this universe too." She seemed paused for a moment, had something more to say. "...although yeah, it's kind of creepy."

"Now here, you-!"

"What makes you think like that?" Mink's voice cut off anything that Koujaku had to say. His pale blue eyes stared at the girls with sharp, judging eyes. "What makes you assumed that all of us have that kind of feelings for Aoba?"

"First of all, he's so plainly obvious that I don't even need to explain it myself." Akina stated, her thumb pointed towards her 'father' who either red from fuming in pure anger and annoyance or from flustering in embarrassment.

"Hmm, well, Papa is not a talkative person to begin with, and didn't really care of others opinion, so it's rather odd if he talks and cared about a certain person a lot. In this case, that person is Mama." Azris bubbly gigging as she explained, while Noiz sent his 'daughter' a protest glare. "Shut it, Azris." the girl's laughter only increased at that.

Aria peeked nervously as she held Pure close, her pink eyes clashed with her 'father's'. A nervous smile graced on her lips. "....Tou-san... I know that you by now are able to distinguish the difference between 'love' and 'adoration'... right?" With how bright the blush on Clear's face, no answer is required for the others to know.

Aura simply glanced at Mink, who also stare blankly at her. Although both of their faces remain calm, it didn't help the growing anxiety the others get as they watched them have a glare match with each other. The wavy haired girl is the one who break the eye contact first, as she closed them, heaving out a soft sigh. "...Kaa-san is probably the only person he treat gently, and the only person that he calls with his proper name."

"...!"

"Now that you point it out..." when they looked towards the usual emotionless guy, they didn't really expected him to turn his head away from them, grunting from the back of his throat. Aura had to hold back her amused chuckle. Meanwhile, Morsus isn't just as subtle. Heck, even Tori seemed shared the similar amusement.

"Then what about Ren-san?" Clear decided to ask, although his cheeks still flushed but then the conversation need to move on. Both Ren and Rein looked at each other, their golden eyes stared silently, although they're not as tense as the glare contest between Mink and Aura earlier.

And after a moment, Rein finally parted her lips.

"...About that-"

"-What are you guys talking about?"

"Uwah?!!"

Due in surprise, they whip their heads towards the entrance, their gaze fall to Aoba's figure standing at the entrance with a tray of drinks on his hands. Shuu seemed to accompany him as he's right next to his feet. The blue haired man in question raised an eyebrow at the look he received from the others- heck, even from the expressionless duo Mink-Aura and Noiz. "Is something happened here?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing, Kaa-san!" Aria panickedly answered him, and Akina took the liberty to cover Azris' mouth so she won't say something really unnecessary _again_.

Aoba simply gave them a look, clearly didn't buy it at all. "Yeah, right." But he didn't push it further as he walked in. Shuu who previously helped him open the door also helped him close the door behind him, before the Husky pup allmate joined his owner.

**.**

"Aah~ that was close...."

"I seriously going to have a heart attack when he suddenly comes in..."

"But you're still in one piece though?"

"And who the hell do you think the one who started it?"

"Now, now-"

All of them are just by the gates of Seragaki's household, Aria also tagged along to see them off as both Aoba and Tae now take turn to occupy the living room.

"But then, we didn't managed to get able to hear the hint as Ren having a crush on Aoba."

"Does that mean you finally admit yours?"

"Now shut up, you."

While the others still in the middle of mild bickering, Rein glanced towards her 'father', who upon noticing it looked back at her.

"...About that..."

Hearing that, the others' attention are back to the golden eyed duo, listening intently at both 'father' and 'daughter' right behind them.

As before, Rein looked deeply into his eyes. But this time she looked away after staring it for a while. However, a small smile tugs on her lips, complemented her gentle look well. Then she answered.

"...Well, I just knew. 'Daughter's' intuition, perhaps."

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 25 May


	27. Part 27: The Due Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day  
> And some truth is about to be revealed

**.**

**.**

**The Due Day**

This is finally the day.

The time has finally come.

This is it.

**.**

In the darkness, only a pair of lips curled into a sinister smirk, rows of sharp teeth gleaming between the dark.

**.**

" _Dakara_!(That's why!) Why I'm the only one that are left behind?!"

"Aria also left behind for compensation, though?"

"This and that are different!"

"How is it any different?"

"Now, listen you-"

"Um, now, there...." Mizuki had to keep himself from jumping with how fast Aoba's head turned towards him. Or more like, snapped. But then his head won't stood straight right now if it really is. "Will you just calmed down for a second there, Aoba-"

"Mizuki! Are you on their side as well?!"

"Thank you so much, Uncle Mizuki~ I knew I could count on you~"

"Don't make it worse, Akina!"

Aura let out a sigh. She had grew tired of this. "Will all of you settle down already? We're in public." she remarked, shut them up completely. She then reached out for her drink on the table, sip it gently.

Right now, they made a stop at one of random cafe. The one that actually gathered are Aoba, Akina, Aura and Mizuki. The others have their own business since it's still daylight.

Aoba let out a big huff with a pout, crossing his arms in dejected pose. "...It's not like I'm weak or anything, though... I could handle harsh fight just fine."

"We knew. But we're just terribly worried." Akina sighed, the time she could spent resting to prepare for the patrol is wasted for convincing their 'mother' to not join in today's patrol. "We felt it would be better if you stay back in the house until it's done."

"And let you guys do all the work?" he snapped. He is undeniably rude right now he knew. But he just can't help it.

"More or less." the bronze eyed girl hummed. Seeing their 'mother' turned sulky and pouty like this make a fond smile emerged on her with a rather amused look on her face, although she really wished her 'mother' would just listen to them. With that in mind, she schooled her expression, turned more serious so she could convince him more to stay back.

"Mama, we knew that today patrol might get out of hand, depends on the situation we're going to face later."

At that, Aoba couldn't stop his whole body from tensing up. He desperately tried to calm his suddenly nervous body down as he chewed on his lower lip. That, actually had something to do with why he's so persistent to join them tonight. Because tonight, is the night. The night when the attack is going to be happen. The night he had dreaded for some while right now. He actually wished for it didn't come. But it did, and now every second felt so agonizing for him. That's one of the reasons why he's so restless right now. He concerned for them; the guys and the girls. Although there's no need to, but he just can't help from feeling that way.

"We never knew what is going to happen, or what kind of enemy that we'll face when the time comes."

"That's why-"

"-that's the sole reason why we don't want you to come."

"...!"

Aoba rendered to speechless at that. Akina is staring straight into him, her deep bronze eyes firmly leered into his hazel orbs. That gaze that seemed looked directly into his soul make him had a cold shudder down his spine. She's dead serious right now.

"...because we didn't knew what is going to happen to you, we didn't want you to join the patrol. In return of that, none of us planned to die tonight."

...he couldn't say anything at that. All he could do now is accept his defeat in this argument, and comply to their wishes... And waiting for them like a damsel in distress.

Seems to sense what he's thinking, Aura placed down her cup. The clicking sound it made successfully gained Aoba's attention. Hazel eyes met with amber eyes this time, the amber orbs that turned into soft golden now and then.

"...don't worry. We'll come back safely. We promise."

**.**

Pair of golden eyes looked at the numbers that being displayed right before her.

It's almost the time.

"Re~in~~"

The ocean gradient haired girl turned her head around. Azris simply grinned her usual carefree smile from her place at the doorway. "It's almost the time~" she sing-sang, which got a firm nod from the adoptive daughter of Ren.

"... _Aa_."

Fastening the glove she always wear on her left hand, Rein then turned on her heels, proceed to follow Azris who had disappeared first to join the others.

**.**

"Remember, stay in contact. You remember which points we had to watch out, right?"

"Yeah, leave it to me." Akina replied, adjusting her coil around her right wrist. "You guys sure you didn't need any weapon in hand?" she asked, one of her eyebrows crooked at the direction of duo Ren-Rein. "At least protection vest. Azris had built some beforehand, just in case."

"We're fine." Ren answered for both of them. "We had discussed about it beforehand."

"Well, if you say so..." Koujaku said, although doubt still present in his red eye.

"...you got everything covered, Azris?" Aura asked, finished with her guns preparations. Her 'father' at her side is working on his riffle. The said peach haired girl nodded, face-splitting grin on her face.

"Yup!" she cheered, right in front of her are scattered mess of screens that had various different moving images on them. Her 'Map' also exposed to open with glaring red dotes gathered at one certain spot. "If there's anything off, I'll send a signal over right away."

"Understood." Rein replied, finished with the mini fix on Shuu. Just like the allmate Ren, Shuu also could be considered an old model, although he had few upgrades placed on him so he's a little more and less like a hybrid between the old and new model. After ruffled Shuu's head affectionately, Rein rose on her feet. Her golden eyes met with the others around her, tension is clear in the air.

"...Let's go."

**.**

Once the others left the house, it's Azris job next to watch over everything from behind the screen. After popping the joints of her arms until satisfying 'pop', her serious time began as she hovered her fingers on her holographic keyboard.

"Let's begin, Smaragd~"

" _Order accepted_ " came the robotic respond from her allmate, make her grin grew larger.

**.**

Aoba, on other hand, is completely restless. Even though the black coffee in his hand smelt so tempting right in front of him. Well, it supposed to. But it turns out the thing that should help him calm down didn't helping at all, rendering it to useless.

"Kaa-san..." Aria seemed at lost seeing him like that, but she offered him a shy smile, her brows furrowed slightly in worry. "It's alright. They knew what they're doing. They'll be fine."

"But-" the blue haired man snapped his head up, looked about to argue but held back at the last second. Lowered his head again, his hazel eyes darted away in reluctance. But although he tried to not show it, of course Aria would notice that expression of his, even though in a split of seconds. "Kaa-san?" she asked worriedly, tilted her head to look at his face better.

Both of them fell into an uncomfortable silence that hung gloomily in the air around them. But then, upon studying the troubled look on his face, a small smile rose on Aria's lips. She then shifted her seat, placed herself right next to him before placed Pure on one side of her lap. The allmate reached out one of her tentacles, wrapping it around Aoba's arm in hazy movement.

The feeling of it make him almost jerked away a little. He never thought that Pure's tentacles felt... Cold. But more like cozy cool than freezing cold. He couldn't help but curl his fingers, grasp around that flat tentacle, the breezy feeling it gave seemed to make his anxiety melt away.

When he looked up, Aria's gentle encouraging smile is the first thing that greets him. He smiled back at her almost naturally, his grip around Pure tighten a little as more tentacles clung onto him.

**.**

"...how's the condition over there?"

 ** _bzzz_** " _All clear._ "

" _No problem over here too._ "

"Understood." Rein reached out, pressed the hidden button on Pseudo Rabbit that rested on her shoulder. Noiz had gave each one of them at least one Pseudo Rabbit for communication purpose. Each of them also had camera that is connected to his own coil and Azris' Smaragd. In other words, Azris knew every movement they made and their surroundings in perfect angle.

Back to them again, instead of patrolling around like they would do, they patrols around the alley where the attack will be happening. They leave the patrols around the other areas to the leaders' members and they updated their situation pretty steadily.

They found out that the alley have three entrances. One of them is a discreet one, narrow and hidden, so it's impossible for them to watch over that alley entrance like they did on the other two. Instead they decided to watch over it from a distance. Both Morsus and Tori helped from above, flying steadily.

Both Ren and Rein watched for the front entrance while Koujaku and Akina watch over the other one, hides in a hidden place while the girls heightened their senses to help them 'watch over' the team that they are guarding right now. Mink and Aura are trusted to look after the third path while Noiz walked leisurely around the area, as if a decoy.

Time passes with them watched quietly, nerves all on the edges that is painfully contradicting with the echoing laughter that comes from inside of the alley. Morsus is the one that take turn flied a little lower than Tori, when he saw a movement-

No, movement _s_.

It's the same time as Azris saw something just shifted at the shadows of the roof. She quickly reached for the screen near her, her finger pressed on the small button right below the large circle above it that resembles like a microphone. "...They came from above!"

"!!!"

When they sprung their body into action, it's too late. They could hear the faint echo of laughter turned into a scream of agony, with the sickening sound of flesh being slashed apart with sharp object.

"...!" Rein is the one that recoils at the smell that quickly filled the air. She knew her 'father' could faintly smell it as they dashed inside.

Both Koujaku and Akina are the one that arrived first from all of them, and they immediately saw the shadows that attacked the poor victims. Seems like only some of them that had sharp object in hand so they figured they could rely on both Ren and Rein for the empty handed ones.

"Stop right there!!" the leader of Beni-Shigure let out a loud roar as both of them draw their swords, charged right into the scene. Their swords that they swung met with the metal objects that is being held by the attackers they're dealing right now.

"Leave!" Akina roared towards the team members that they defended right now before turned her body to give the attacker she's dealing right now a sharp kick to their side. The pain grunt that leave as that dark body met the ground is not what she expected. Her deep bronze eyes managed to catch the face line of this attacker and from the shape of the shoulders and the hip, she knew at least the gender identity of this anonymous intruder.

"Wait a minute..." Bronze eyes frowned to examine them better with the lack of light around them. "...this is a guy."

"Akina! Head's up!" That call snapped her out from her thoughts, just in time evading a samurai sword coming in her way. She then counter attack it with knocking away the sword with hers, ducked to give Koujaku a way to elbow the attacker on his face. They could heard the sound of punch met body had started on the other side, so they knew that at least both Ren and Rein had arrived.

"Oi, Akina...."

"Yeah, I also had the same thought..."

Both of them are left shocked as a loud bang resounded behind them. Followed with a sharp yelp of pain as one of the attackers lost the grip of thei- his sword, red blood followed from the wound that seemed suspiciously like a bullet woun-

"Are we too late? We saw few members escaping from our way in." the culprit of the said gunshot asked calmly, her 'father' at her side.

"Nah. We're just getting started." Koujaku answered her, saw that they completely gained the interest of the attackers as they solely focus on them instead of the cowering Ribsteez team that escaped as soon as they saw the chance. Not all of them that lucky, unfortunately; judging the poor corpses that fall on the ground, blood oozes from where they being stabbed, slashed open, or being beat to it.

Mink wasted no time as he marched towards the approaching attackers. Koujaku and Akina followed suit as Aura became their long range attacker.

On the other side, both Ren and Rein had a little difficulty dealing with the sword wielder attackers. But it quickly solved with Rein reached for the abandoned sword and act as the sole blocker of the other swords, while Ren and Noiz who joined her deal with the rest of it. Shuu also helped; gnawed at them to momentarily stunned them in place to give them an opening to attack back.

"I thought our attackers are supposed to be girls." Noiz pointed out, flying another punch straight to the guy's jaw.

Rein is about to answer him but no words coming out as suddenly she felt the hair on her nape stood straight, cold shudder ran down her spine. "...!"

None of them saw it coming, but due to Rein's quick reflex, she managed to swung her sword around, stopping the sharp metal to slice her into two. But because of the suddenness none of them predicted, the sword in her grip slipped, and Rein ended up losing her balance, fell backwards. "!!"

"Rein!" Ren unconsciously called out when he watched her body met harshly with the ground. His attention is drifted away enough to give one of the attackers an opportunity to strike him back. Ren couldn't do anything for the sharp pain at the back of his head where they smacked him with some hard object, left him stumbled to the ground. "...!"

Aura who sensed that quickly directed her gun towards the attacker, shot him in quick movement that hit his thigh enough to only leave a slice wound from it. That is more than enough to stop him for a moment to absorb the pain. Noiz took that as an opening to knock him out cold to the ground. Her senses suddenly being tingled make Aura directed her gun somewhere else, shoot more bullets either to immobilize the opponent movement or to knock their weapons away. Aura is pretty much do the latter since both Morsus and Tori already took part of the first one, Beni sometimes help with Houkou is the only small bird that is active with it.

That leaves defending her defenseless form to the three others. Both Koujaku and Akina did a good job working together; smashing swords and alternatively knock them back, taking turns to knock them down. Mink left the sharp weapon wielder enemies to them as he took care of the bare hands ones, gave them a good punch up their stomach and down their faces.

"Ha! They're not as worse as the rumors let on!" Koujaku remarked, noticing that they're almost done on render them to complete surrender. Only few of them that left now.

"Hmph, I wouldn't be-"

**_Bang!_ **

"...!"

Staggering on her feet, bronze eyes and red eye widened when red liquid poured out from her lips and her hip where the bullet pierce through her skin, leaving a gashing wound behind.

"Akina!"

Stumbled on her own balance, Akina grits her teeth as she covers her wound with her hand, her senses being interrupted with the numbing pain. Damn it! They accidentally let their guard down! Tried to shake her pain away, her bronze eyes searching everywhere, looking for the hidden shooter that is going to give them a hard time. "Aura!"

"I know!" the wavy haired girl grunted back, forced to focus her attention for that one opponent while Koujaku and Mink deal with the rest of the visible attacker. Akina huffed as she reached for the handkerchief she brought everywhere with her, tearing it with her teeth so she could start doing the first treatment for her wound to join them as soon as possible. That other side also looked like they started to get in trouble, so she wanted it to be quick as she can.

Rein's eyes that is closed along with her scrunched up expression from the fall, snapped open at another movement in the air. She quickly rolled out of the way before the sword managed to stab her with it. Stood on her feet while grabbing another abandoned sword, Rein is just in time to counter another slash coming in her way. Unlike the first one, Rein planted her feet onto the ground, stood ground to ground with the attacker. And that gave her a good look at whoever it is.

Because it's mainly dark, Rein couldn't really see much. But she knew whoever it is had a ridiculously wild long hair that even cover almost half of their face. Their clothing seemed in an even more traditional than what Akina wear, but in the different manner and vibe from Koujaku. The hands that are too slim to be male's, gripping in clear raw strength at the handle of the sword they're holding. The sword is smaller than Koujaku's, but wider and bigger from Akina's slim one, and the sword also crooked in odd angles at the back edge of it, while the other edge all bulging out with outstanding sharpness to boot. It's a rather odd sword, she had to admit. From all of their appearance other than the sword, what she could see clearly...

...Is the sinister smile that reveals rows of sharp canine teeth.

"...!!"

Shifted her feet, both of them separated due to the recoils of their matching strength. Golden eyes glared in full hostility and wary towards the still grinning opponent before her.

At that moment, from certain place high above them, a sniper gun is placed, rattled almost loudly against the silence. The target is set, focused on a certain ocean gradient haired-

But as right before the trigger is pulled, the shooter is shocked by a loud bang that unmistakably just disturbed their aiming until it's too late.

Rein's sensitive ears heard it, and her automatic reflex brought her body to move away from the bullet that is surely will hit her head on if there's no that shot of warning.

The hidden shooter let out an annoyed grunt at their aim being missed. They about to shoot again when another bullet is released, this time hit their sniper gun and almost bouncing it off. In anger, they looked towards the culprit.

Aura's amber eyes looked indifferently as she still get a hold of her own sniper gun that her 'father' handed to her earlier. Although she really not a fan of guns like this, it really came handy indeed.

The loud shriek from Morsus not only just warned her about the new upcoming attacker, but others as well. Koujaku in swift jumped into Aura's unprotected back, just in time blocking the punch with the flat part of his sword. The dark haired man bites back a grunt at the force of it, immediately knew it isn't human strength he's facing right now. When this person do a flip back to create some distance between them, Koujaku managed to take a good look despite in the dark.

The body is far too slim to be a man- hands, fingers, shoulders, hips; everything. And the clothing is far too casual; with button up shirt and pair of pale jeans. The eyes seemed to glow in the dark, staring straight to him with clear bloodlust that no sane people possessed.

"Is that... A girl?"

"...so our true opponent at last show their faces, huh?" Noiz commented, supporting Ren on his feet while keep wary of his surroundings.

"..."

The dark, amused chuckle pried Rein's attention from the others. Her stance became tenser as the one she's facing right now just dropped their-  **her** fighting stance. The way that devilish smirk revealed not only the sharp fangs but also the desire of blood bothered her in the very wrong way.

All of the sudden, the other attackers they have defeated before suddenly jerked awake and slowly rose on their feet, surprising each of them to no end. "!!!"

"What the-" Koujaku looked at their current surrounding, his red eye watched in full bewilderment at the previous defeated attackers raise from the ground with the movement that reminds him of zombies.

"Well, it's fun while it last." Rein isn't given another chance to look away, her golden eyes glared in the way that makes them seemed to glow with the intensify of it. But the person before her simply chuckled in the same dark amusement, seemed completely unfazed by the glare that could freeze anyone to their bones.

"We failed this time, but." The one before Koujaku slowly rose from her crouching position, while Aura could sense that the shooter from before had left. "...Next time, we'll make sure none of you is this lucky."

As if that's the cue, they could heard an echoing siren from far away. And if they heard that, it could only meant one thing.

The chuckle that escaped her seemed to echo throughout the whole alley. Rein managed to see a glimpse of glowing red orb between that wild hair right before her. "...We shall meet again, next time."

Took a step backwards, Rein is surprised when this person suddenly jumped high to the building behind her in backwards motion. The girl Koujaku facing also retreating in the same manner. As for the goons-they assumed-, they simply escaped from the nearest alley entrances, even to the discreet narrow ones.

"...let's go. We're ditching this place."

None of them disagree that; because the siren is getting closer, and they swear they already could heard a familiar yell from the same direction.

"Akina, could you run?"

"Yeah, this is not biggie."

"Otou-san, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, let's go." Ren assured his 'daughter', before joined the others to quickly escape from the back alley. Their allmates following shortly.

" _Guys!_ " the sudden scream from the Pseudo Rabbits that each of them still had near them reminded them of certain peach haired girl that still connected to them. " _Can any of you hear me?!_ "

"We could hear you, Azris." Noiz replied, his eyebrows furrowed when he heard a sigh of relief from the other side. Why would she? But now that he thought about it...

" _Thank goodness! I have been tried desperately to contact any of you for the last ten-or-more minutes but none of it went through!_ "

...huh?

"What?!"

"Oi, Pseudo Rabbit, what happened?" the owner of the said allmate turned to the main cube of all of them that he owned. Pseudo Rabbit jumped out to his shoulder. He could tell that his allmate is troubled right now.

"The wave connection that I had with Smaragd is being cut off when the ambush started. It only connected just now." The explanation from the green cube even shocked Noiz at the discovery of it.

"Wait a minute, so that means-"

" _I didn't able to take footage of the attackers. S'rry..._ "

"Pseudo Rabbit?"

"The data is being damaged, but..."

Gritting teeth in frustration, it took all self control to not explode right here and now.

"...we could think of that later, right now get a way to shake Akushima off our backs!"

" _Roger!_ "

As they entered a sharp alley with Azris gave them the directions of the safe route they need to take, Akina couldn't help but grind her teeth together rather harshly at the building frustration and annoyance at the whole ordeal.

' _...Dammit...!!_ '

**.**

**.**

In the dark room, where one big screen being the only source of light, a pair of lips curled up in a dark smile. The soft sadistic chuckle echoed clearly inside the room.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 30 May


	28. Part 28: After That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and certain someone isn't too happy about what had happened.

**.**

**.**

**After That**

"Kh...!"

"Hold still..."

Huffing out, Akina kind of glad she bites down a fricking towel and not her hand right now; because she's sure she is going to bear holes into her hand if she did.

Aura heaved out a soft sigh as she placed the bullet on the metal tray she kept close to her, using her other hand to press on Akina's gaping wound. The bronze eyed girl winced at the pain, but withstand it silently. She only managed a sharp hiss when Aura started to stitch up her bullet hole. Without any _fricking_ painkiller, at all. So yes, it hurts so, _so_ bad right now. Even to the point she managed to snarl out a curse.

"Language."

The adoptive daughter of Koujaku let her head fall backwards to the couch they're sitting on, letting out a loud groan that sounds like a whine. But the second curse slipped from her mouth again when she felt the thread is rubbing inside her flesh when Aura slowly pulled the strings that had dyed in red. God, she wants to hurl right now.

"...Stop thinking about the feeling of this and focus to not make a sound instead."

"I know that alread- fu-!"

" _Akina_."

"I'm trying!"

"Umm... it's okay to say it around me, you know...?" Aria smiled bitterly, her expression stiff as she just finished tended Ren's head. (Apparently the place where one of the attackers attacked him earlier leave an ugly bruise along with an ugly cut behind, thank God it's nothing too serious) "Besides, Azris is not around. So it should be fine."

"...Still not tolerable."

"Now yo- Ouch!"

"...Hold still."

"I'm doing it."

"Shut up, both of you."

Both of the girls froze at the grunt coming from no other than Mink. Aura closed her amber eyes, silently obeying her 'father' and Akina heaved out a heavy sigh, giving up and turned to bite on small sized but fluffy towel that Aria get for them. Right now they're in the living room of Seragaki household. Once seeing Akina's condition, terribly shocked is an understatement as they looked at Aoba's reaction, given him the one who greets them. He considered himself about to flip, but when Aria joined him greeting them, she immediately dragged Akina inside. Due to her not very familiar with gun shots, Aura is the one that volunteered to do it instead, and the adoptive daughter of Clear is left to tend on Ren when Rein motioned her to come over so she could check on her 'father'. Tae is not less unpleasant at the wounded condition, but then she helped provided both Aria and Aura what they need to treat those both before she left to make some medicine for both Akina and Ren.

"Still..." bronze eyes flickered towards her 'father' who's watching them from across the coffee table, casually held his head up with his palm. "I didn't knew your condition is _that_ bad. Didn't seem like much when you put your strong facade on."

Akina proceed to glare at the smug looking bastard. ' _Just because he's the one that didn't get shot._ ' she thought in protest, couldn't really voicing it since she's busy stuffing her mouth with fluffy fabric. But then she didn't need to when-

**_Boink!_ **

"Ouch!"

Now it's Akina's turn to look smug. ' _Serves him right._ ' she resisted the urge to scoff at Koujaku, their 'mother' is glaring daggers towards him from behind the couch her 'father' is sitting at right now.

"Aoba~ what is that for~"

"I should be the one that complaining here, Koujaku! Don't tease Akina when she's like that!"

"...so it's fine when I'm fully recovered, Mama?" Akina is the one doing the protest, removing the towel as Aura already finished stitching her up.

"I didn't say that!"

"That's enough." All heads turned towards the elder woman that approached them, Aura had gotten up and cleaned the tools while Akina is left to clean her own wound by herself. "....drink this." Tae handed Akina a glass that contained suspicious looking liquid. But Akina with nonchalant face took it while thanked the older woman, and drink the entire glass in one gulp, shocking the others that are watching her drinking  _that_ without batting an eye. But the look of her stuck her tongue out a little in distaste at the taste after drowning it out make them change their mind almost instantly.

"Reminds me of the remedy you always brew whenever I came back wounded."

...Wait. She said what?!!

Tae simply scoffed at that. "Maybe because it is. Rest properly after this."

"Well, it's depends in the situation. I can't really promise about it." Akina answered, crocked her head to the side as the hacker duo (Noiz and Azris) finally approached them. "How's it?"

"Well, we managed to recover almost all the damaged data during the ambush..." the peach haired girl started, slightly frowned as she scratched the back of her head. "But we barely could restore the rest of it. Although what we had from recovering Pseudo Rabbit's data is surely more than enough for us."

"Why it happened in the first place, anyway?" Aoba asked curiously, have being notified about the whole situation by Rein and Noiz. "I mean, both of you are the greatest hacker that I ever knew- actually the only hackers that I knew so far... But I knew that both of you are real deals."

"Someone tried to interfere with the connection, and almost successful if it wasn't for Smaragd's firewall." Noiz answered his confusion on the matter, pointed towards the pearl shaped allmate that still snugly perched on Azris' head. "Since every information will turn to it, the culprit targeted only Smaragd."

"Did you managed to find out who did it?" This time Clear is the one that asked that, entered the room with tray of water in his hand.

Noiz shook his head 'no', much to their utter surprises. "Whoever it is, they managed to escape before they leave any tracks or evidence behind."

"Seriously..."

"...so we're handling people with skills here." Aura commented, closing the door behind her as she walked in. "I actually had hard time to locate the shooter that shot Akina down earlier. They managed to hide their presence and bloodlust pretty well."

"...I think you mean 'she'." All heads turned towards Rein. The ocean gradient haired girl had a thoughtful look on her face. "From what we witnessed earlier, the one that attacked the team are obviously males. The swordsman I faced earlier is obviously female, and I think the same could be said for the one that attacked Uncle Koujaku and the one that shoot down Akina."

"My guess is the guys that attacked the Ribsteez team were simply goons." Akina scoffed, left eye twitched at the memory where the said goons they had defeated suddenly rose like nothing happened to them. "And a creepy one to the boot."

"I don't think they're humans in the first place." Everyone is genuinely surprised when Shuu suddenly speak up. The Husky pup allmate still on his sitting position near his master, his tail lightly tapping against the floor. "When we approached them, I smelt nothing from them."

"S-Shuu... Don't say that..." Aria begged, her face pale. If Azris couldn't handle the sight of barbaric murder and gore, Aria couldn't handle ghost story pretty well, in any form. (All thanks to certain person  ~~Mizuki~~ )

"My apologies, Aria."

"What the heck..." Koujaku breathed out, scratching his head as he took in the information Shuu just tell them. "So we're facing what? Ghost?"

"If they were, how the hell we could land kicks and punches on them?" Akina snorted, before fall into a deep thought. "But that explained why I felt there's something fishy about them."

"Now the question is 'what'." Noiz sat down along with Azris, crossing his hands as he leaned back towards his seat. "We could just simply took one of them to question them in person, but I doubt those girls will make it easy for us."

"Speaking of which, could you smell anything from them, Shuu? The girls I mean." Houkou is the one that asked this time, still perched on the armrest near Akina.

The Husky pup seemed to think for it for a moment before answered her. "...I'm sorry, I didn't able to take a whiff of them."

"It's okay. It's pretty chaotic back then." Rein assured her allmate, reached out to gently caress his head.

"Speaking of which, when is the next team going to gather together?" Koujaku asked. Noiz then fumbled with his coil, few screen pops out in front of him. "...around four days."

"Then, what about Akina?" Aoba asked, concerned, as he looked at the said dark haired girl.

"For meantime, I will try to recover as fast as I can before the due day." The bronze orbs glowed determinedly, cracking her knuckles as a challenging smirk curled on her face. "I will make sure to pay for what they had done trice."

No one need to say anything to know Akina is really pissed at the condition she's forced to be in.

"But first..." All expression on Akina's face is flushed down the moment she felt an enormous presence right behind her. "...Rest plenty and drink your medicine so you can recover soon."

**_Thunk!_ **

"Ouch!"

' _...why is this so deja vu?_ '

**.**

"Aaahh~~ I'm spenttt~~~"

"You're not the one that- at least let me finish, you little!"

"Now, now, Akina, don't push yourself too much..."

Hazel eyes watched as the girls start to tuck in, except for Aria who busy placed Azris into proper position.

"What's wrong, Okaa-san?" Rein turned to look at him, noticed his stunned form at the doorway. "If you want to sleep too, go ahead. You'd ended up wide awake all night despite us telling you to not to, didn't you?"

"~~~Well, that aside for a while...." He started, the edge of his lips twitched as he forced a smile. "....Why my room?"

"Because it's rather improper to sleep in the living room, other than it already being occupied by our 'fathers' at the moment, and we agreed to not to sleep in Hiiobaa-san's room because both Akina and Azris snores."

"Do not!"

"...just sleep already."

"Alright, just keep your hands away from me."

Sighing, Aoba rubs at his temples, seemed at lost as to how to deal with this. But then there's no denying how tired he is after stay awake all night. Some rest sounded so tempting right now.

"Aoba, I-" whatever the words that he's going to say is halted once Ren took a good look inside Aoba's room. "...so you decided to sleep here?"

"Yep!" Azris cheered, nuzzled further under her fluffy blanket. (Butterfly patterns much to their amusement) "Uncle Ren sleep here too with Mama!"

"Umm..." The taller man of the two fidgeted on his place, flustered. "No, I... I'll sleep in the living room."

"....don't mind about us." Aura remarked, already settled down inside her sleeping bag. "There's room for another futon." She said, pointed at the vacant area that she and Rein purposely saved up, since Akina, Azris and Aria shared one futon together.

"Or, he and Mama can share the bed together~" Azris grinned, giggled bubbly when both of their faces gone red in instant.

"Azris!" Aoba bellowed at his 'daughter'. The said 'daughter' simply giggled louder. Aria sighed softly as she embraced Azris closer, pats her head gently to lull her to sleep.

"Well, it's up to you, honestly." Akina yawned behind her hand. All girls had changed into pajamas already. "But since you just got your head smashed earlier, it's better for you to rest quickly." The adoptive daughter of Koujaku turned to lay on her side, away from the spot where she got shot earlier. "G'night." She yawned one last time before quickly fell into deep slumber, completely ignorant of Aoba's and Ren's confused and stunned look.

"...Hey, Ren. What should we do?"

"..."

**.**

....And that's how both Ren and Aoba still ended up sleep in the same room. Ren take the vacant spot that being left by the girls for him while Aoba's on his own bed. Although the girls already asleep with the help of Aria's 'Gentle Melody', both men still refused to sleep; simply staring at the peaceful form of them.

"...hey, Ren?"

"...What is it, Aoba?"

Aoba shuffles lightly on his bed. His hazel eyes never once left the girls that managed to sleep despite the space they're sharing right now. Unconsciously, a small smile rose on his face, as he stared at the girls fondly.

"...somehow, it felt like... A parent that took care of their children, or something." He chuckled softly, completely oblivious that Ren's stare had turned to him. Aoba let out a soft sigh, now there's a hint of sadness in his expression. "I... I don't want it to end, you know? This..."

The hand that Aoba stretched out on his bed seemed to try to reach for the girls, to their blissful picture. Yet, Aoba didn't make any effort to go ahead and reach out further, simply lay limply there.

"Aoba..."

He felt the urge, to move, maybe to walk towards where Aoba is, and consoled him. Because Aoba looked so brokenhearted right now, and he couldn't stand the sight of it.

But then he didn't move; simply watched as Aoba slowly lulled into soundless sleep, before he soon, also followed him.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek of what the girls look like on 31 May


	29. NOT A CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These only uncolored drawing of the girls without their allmate. I might post more in future
> 
> Just copy paste the links and you're good to go :)

Akina

https://shiroi-w-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Akina-747340700

Aria

https://shiroi-w-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Aria-747341452

Azris

https://shiroi-w-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Azris-747342039

Aura

https://shiroi-w-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Aura-747342343

Rein

https://shiroi-w-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Rein-747342463

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 5 June


	30. Part 29: This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for the second encounter with these attackers.  
> They should have an upper hand on them this time right?

**.**

**.**

**This Time**

It's actually a rather remarkable record that Akina managed to heal up in two days prior. But then that shows how determined she is for what happened two days ago.

And now...

**_BAM_ **

...Aoba is in the middle of witnessing that is completely unbelievable.

Both Rein and Aura already stripped from their respective outer clothes, leaving only their long sleeves clothes that they rolled to up to their elbows.

Speaking of which...

**_Wham!_ **

**_Whack!_ **

...they said it's only practice match...

**_Whoop_ **

**_Whack!_ **

...but...

**_Grab!_ **

Amber eyes widened at the sight of her arm being captured. Golden eyes literally gleamed under the light before turned around, step backwards to the other's defenseless form before practically threw the other body over her shoulder. Back met with the mat beneath them.

Azris' one hand snapped into the air almost immediately, the same time as Smaragd rung off, bouncing on her head. "The match end! The winner is Rein!"

' _...Is it always this intense?_ '

Aura let out a grunt as she sat up, rose to her feet with the help from Rein who just beat her flat out earlier.

"You last out longer than last time." Rein commented, as the wavy haired girl pats out the imaginary dust from her button up shirt.

"...Still failed to beat you, I noticed." Aura said with no hidden meaning or malice behind them. Her amber eyes turned to somewhere else, locked gaze with hazel eyes almost immediately. "...Is there something wrong, Kaa-san?" The adoptive daughter of Mink asked. Aria approached both of them with towel and drinks in her hands.

"Aah, no, nothing's wrong..." Aoba assured with a wry smile, knew that Aura completely didn't buy his obvious lie but let it slip. ' _Now that I remembered... Aura managed to be in equal terms with Mink when they fought for first time..._ '

"Thank you, Aria." The ocean gradient haired girl said with a small smile on her face. Aura gave the silver haired girl an appreciative nod.

Aria simply smiled back to both of them. "You're welcome. Both of you worked hard today." She then handed them their drinks respectively after they finished wipe off their sweats from their intense workout. "So, it's the day after tomorrow?"

Rein nods as her answer, then tilted her head up to look at Akina who's watching them. "Are you sure your wound already okay?"

Akina simply lift up her shirt, revealed the already closed wound right at her hip bone. She also had stripped from her usual kimono layer, leaving only her tight button up shirt that the sleeves only managed to cover her shoulders. "When the day comes," she started, her bronze eyes literally glow with fiery determination she had deep inside. "...I will be on my best condition to knock them out cold. I swear."

Suddenly terrified at how intense those bronze eyes turned to be with such clear bloodlust, Aoba literally jumped when an object suddenly flew towards Akina, hit her right on her forehead.

**_Thunk!_ **

" _Itte_!(Ouch!/Ow!)"

"..." Rein only calmly walked towards the dark haired girl who's holding her throbbing forehead that became the victim of Rein's drink bottle earlier. "But first, get a hold of yourself." She reprimands her, picking up her bottle that bounced to the ground after hitting Akina's head. "It'll be no good if you let yourself break loose and unable to control yourself properly."

Groaning, Akina sat upright from her crouching position. "I know..." She mumbled, felt the soft pat on her shoulder. "I'll try to keep myself in check then. At least to the point I won't literally kill them on the spot."

At that, Rein simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Says the one that barely managed to keep herself in check few days ago."

Knowing she referred to the time when she's brawled against her 'father', Akina almost let out a low growl at the ocean gradient haired girl, embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "I just get caught up in the heat of the moment, alright? I'll make sure to not let it happen again for the second time."

Sighing softly, Rein bump Akina's throbbing forehead with the bottom of her bottle, drawing a wince from her. "I'll make sure that Houkou will give us a warning signal if anything happens." she then turned around, proceed to grab her outer clothes. Bronze eyes blinked at the words, before chuckling softly. "You're really a worrywart, you know that, Rein?"

This time it's Rein's turn to chuckle softly, a small smile graced her lips. "Did I really?"

"Yep." the adoptive daughter of Koujaku then stood up, raise her hands high in the air as she stretched her back. "Alright, Aura. Spar with me."

The adoptive daughter of Mink let out a soft sigh, handed her bottle back to Aria who still stand near her.

"Um, are you sure about it, Aura?" the silver haired girl asked, concern all over her features as her pink eyes stared at the wavy haired girl. "You just spar with Rein..."

Aura gave her a soft smile, then proceed to pat her head gently. "Don't worry. I'll manage if it just another round." She then turned her head to look at Akina, a challenging glint in her usually emotionless amber-golden eyes. "Especially if it's with Akina."

"Hoo?" Getting her interest piqued almost immediately at that, there's no way Akina will turn down such a challenge.  _Especially_ from Aura. "Fine then." Rolling her shoulders, in Akina's bronze eyes, they held the similar challenging shine in them as Aura's. "Don't hold back, alright?"

Both smirks that they supported clearly promised an intense fight that is going to happen in seconds away. Unconsciously, Aoba swallowed his own saliva out of anxiety he's feeling right now. Azris watching calmly at his side with the allmates that are in their sleep mode save from Smaragd.

But the intense atmosphere between them are being cut short with another menacing aura that just approached them.

"...If you dare..." Both Akina and Aura jumped when they saw the intense glare from those usually calm golden eyes, coming from the one and only Rein. "...then I'll make sure to make both of you unable to move tomorrow."

"....!!"

The only man between them exhale a relief sigh. Although he kind of anticipating the 'fight', he also kind of relieved that Rein butted in between them.

Next to him, Azris pouted that the great show had to be cancelled for now. Or so she says.

**.**

"Then, we'll head off now."

"Take care, everyone."

" _Aa_."

Waving at them with Pure still in her hold, Aria watched as they walked off to their patrol. Just like four days ago, they're going to do a full patrol on a specific place; the location where the attackers are going to make their appearance again.

But tonight...

**_Ba-thump_ **

Her hand lowered for a moment, the same time as a troubled look crossed her face at the backs of the retreating figures that slowly fades from her sight. Clench her hand tight, the silver haired girl chewed on her lower lips, as if those actions will help calming her uncomfortable beating heart and the cold sweat that start to damp her nape. Even Pure failed to help her calm down with her usual gentle humming. For unknown reason, Aria felt incredibly restless. At first, it's not that apparent, but then as the time of the patrol got nearer, the nauseating feeling suddenly became worse. She even barely could hide it from Akina, who confronted her about it as soon as she noticed it.

Drawing out a shaky sigh, the adoptive daughter of Clear brought her allmate closer to her, buried her face into Pure's plushy body. The shaking of her body, that caused by the fear that creeping up her back as if tried to engulf her with it, bothered and scared her to no end.

' _Please..._ ' she begged silently, taking long, calming breaths. ' _Please..._ '

Aria didn't know what she begged for exactly, but right now, that's the only thing that she could do.

**.**

There are more entrances into the alley they're going to guard up tonight. Which means, want or not, they need to split up for numerous possibility that could happen tonight. Both Morsus and Tori watched sharply from above, ready to notify them from the attackers if they managed to spot one in time. Each of them had Pseudo Rabbit cube near them; their only way to conversing with each other. This time both Noiz and Azris put more guard in their firewall and system, more alarms to readily notify them at the slightest intruder that is threatening to come in.

But then, Ren couldn't help but felt rather fidgety tonight. His 'daughter' seemed in the same state as him. She's a lot tenser than usual as the prove.

And more to the feeling that something felt so wrong right now, even though he could hear the laughter from the alley clearly. But alas, something didn't felt right. Something just went amiss.

And that is exactly what Rein is feeling right now.

She had been holding back for a while after they guarded this place for more than one hour pass midnight. It should gave her some relief, but it make her even more fidgety than before. And the faint sounds of laughing they heard behind them are became more and more suspicious....

**.**

_**Clack clack clack clack clack clack** _

_**Clack...** _

Green-yellow topaz eyes blinked, her fingers had halted into a complete stop. Her eyes never left the screens in front of her.

For the others, at the first glance, nothing seemed wrong. Just a jumble mess of numbers and running words like usual. But Azris is not such an amateur. She had used to these kind of things so much by now, so she also used of detecting the slightest change between them, no matter how tiny is this.

But the problem now is...

After studying it for a moment, Azris' eyes widened in fraction. Her fingers that previously halted are now worked again, more furiously than before.

-this is bad!

"Smaragd! Stage one!"

" _Order accepted. Stage one_ " came the robotic respond from her allmate, and more screens popped out in front and around Azris. Never did once her fingers relented from it mad typing on her keyboard. When one more keyboard popped out, she even barely hesitate to channel one of her hands towards it, all without even leaving her eyes from the running screens in front of her. But she couldn't afford to let up right now.

Because, because...

**_Clackclackclackclackclackclackclackclackclackclak-_ **

...they-

Grind her teeth together, Azris hoped she could made it in time, as she completely focused at the fatal situation she's facing right now.

**.**

"...Shuu."

"Yes?" the Husky pup allmate perked up, looked up at his master who had a stern look on her face, barely looking at him.

"...Sniff them out."

At the request, he couldn't help but blinked his dark eyes. "Pardon?"

Rein nudges her head towards inside the alley they're guarding right now. "Sniff them out." she repeated, still had that hard expression on her face.

"...I understand." Shuu replied at last, before stepped closer to the alley from the place they're hiding. Tilted his head up a little, Rein watched as her allmate's nose moved as he sniffed the scents out from the alley they're supposed to guard at.

**.**

Once again, Azris' fingers are halted. Now the expression on her face is full of dread. Her widening topaz eyes stared, stunned at what her screens are showing her right now.

"No, no no no nononono-"

Azris quickly fumbled with the screen where there's the microphone to the Pseudo Rabbit cubes that the others have. At the screen she left at the moment show a map, several dots pilled in one place, while one large dote in completely different location blink on and off. On and off, on and off....

...As if signalling a danger.

**.**

When Rein saw the surprise came across Shuu's face, she knew the worst scenario is happening right now.

"Rein, there's no human scent from inside." He said, turned to look at his owner. Rein nodded at that, although she isn't pleasant at the discovery at all.

"Warn the others, Shuu." The allmate nodded at her before dashed away, while Rein stood up and quickly dashed into the alley. As prediction, there's nothing inside it but an old tape recorder that is on repeat. Rein isn't hesitant to give it a good kick, sending it flying to the wall across her. The sound of it smashed against the wall echoed loudly thorough the area, ended the fake sounds as well. It should be enough to alert the others now.

Not a minute later, the Pseudo Rabbit cube that rested on her shoulder rung loudly, followed by a 'click'.

" _Everyone!_ " Azris' voice is loud and clear through the speaker from Pseudo Rabbit. " _This is bad! That location is a fluke!_ "

Rein placed one hand on the cube on her shoulder, tilted her head towards it. "I've noticed, just now."

" _Oi, oi, oi, are you guys serious?!_ " came the voice that only belonged to Koujaku through the speaker. " _Then what the hell are we doing here?_ "

" _How come you guys only noticed now?!_ " Akina grunted, obviously didn't seemed pleasant with the news.

" _Sorry, I managed to find the oddness just now._ " Azris apologized. In the background, they could hear the sounds of rapid clicking from her furious typing. " _I'd send the proper coordinates now. You guys might wanna hurry!_ "

"Understood." Rein replied, knew the others already dashed to the correct place. She then about to take a sprint as well, full intended to join them.

...Only to be stopped by a hordes of black clothed people, immediately surrounded her from out of nowhere. Up, left, right, back, front, literally everywhere.

"...!!"

The air bone watchers immediately spot that. "Rein got companies." Tori told them through the cube that strapped on his back.

Upon hearing it, all of them immediately halted on their run. Akina clicked her tongue in annoyance and about to turn around, but the voice that came from Pseudo Rabbit once again halted all of her movement.

" _I'm alright._ " Rein's voice rung from the speaker clearly, stunned all of them in place from the firm tone she's using right now.

One hand raised as the black clothed goons walked closer to her. Another hand reached up, to make sure her glove is tight and properly snug around her arm. Golden eyes glinted with stern, firm glare on her face.

"...I could handle this much on my own."

"...!!"

Akina is so close from grunting in frustration, she did. But then she chooses to keep herself in check than to burst out like a bomb.

" _Compared to this, we had more pressing matter that we need to take care of. I'm leaving it to all of you, then._ "

....Dammit!

Grabbing Pseudo Rabbit a little rougher than intended, Akina placed the mic near her mouth as she pressed the button to transmit her voice to the other's speakers. "You better not complaining or regretting this later, Rein...!"

The ocean gradient haired girl let out a chuckle at that, closed her eyes with the slight curl at the corner of her lips. "...Understood."

Huffing out her frustration and running her hand through her dark tresses, Akina turned on her heels again. This time, to the place where the real attack is going on.

"Morsus, Tori. I'll be fine." Rein assured as both birds glide down to her sides. "Both of you are important surveillance from sky. Both of me and Shuu will manage just fine."

As if that's the cue words, Shuu suddenly came out from one of the alleys, jumped to Rein's side while growling at the goons that surrounding them.

"If you say so." Tori commented, flying just right above Rein. "I'll wish you good luck, then."

Almost chuckled at that, Rein listened as both birds allmate took off, probably to assist the others as requested. Readied her stance, golden eyes watched as they became closer, some of them even supported metal bars and wooden bats with them. Luck is on her side as she didn't spot any samurai swords like last time. "Are you ready, Shuu?"

"Ready as I ever be." her loyal allmate replied, brought a smile on her lips at that before she schooled her expression again.

"....Let's go."

With that, they took a dash, the same time as the black clothed goons decided to strike them at the moment.

**.**

"Virus, you say?!"

Azris nodded. Right now, both of her and Aoba is in the middle of a sprint. Once giving out the coordinates to the others, Azris fumbled to the location herself, giving brief explanation to the other two on the way. She even barely able to refuse Aoba when the man said he'll come along with her, but then that would be the best, given she's not a close combat fighter like the other three. Aria take it upon herself to go to Black Needle, asking help from both Mizuki and Clear.

"I barely noticed it at first, but." The conversation paused for a moment as they turned into a corner, took a shortcut to the place with the guide from Smaragd. "It's definitely a virus, and it messed up with the location data that I had. Luckily it didn't manage to corrupt my data too far."

"Don't tell me, is it from before?" Aoba questioned, hazel eyes flickered concernedly towards the peach haired girl who already out of her breath. He remembered Rein had told him that Azris is not a good runner...

"It might be." Despite feeling tired, Azris seemed didn't intended to slow down even for a moment as they dash past the empty boxes that literally in their way. "I already took care of the virus properly this time, so there should be no other further problem right now." she explained, although breathless as they kept on running. "Now-" she gasped, and Aoba had to steel himself from stopping Azris so she could catch a breath. "-all that left is whether or not we could make it in time."

Chewed at the sides of his cheek, Aoba couldn't help but to agree that, despite his urge to make the peach haired girl took a breather or two.

With that, both of them speed up, Smaragd leading them with the proper directions of the flimsy shortcut.

**.**

"Pardon the intrusion!"

Both Clear and Mizuki perked up in pure surprise at the familiar voice shouted over the noises in the bar, after a rather loud slam of a door. Their eyes widened when they saw Aria on the doorway, panting frantically as she bents forward, planted her arms on her shaky knees to support herself. Pure who usually situated in her arms are now perched on her back, seemed to plant herself there.

"Aria!" Clear exclaimed loudly as he quickly abandoned his station, getting out from the bar to approach his 'daughter' who looked she just runs for miles nonstop. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The poor girl is desperately gasping for air, take deep breaths to fill the needed space in her lungs. She muttered 'thank you' for Mizuki who immediately brought her a glass of water after Clear make her sit on the nearby chair. After took few gulps of water, Aria finally could felt that she could properly talk again. And when she finally did, the first thing she did is reaching out to her 'father's' shirt and clung onto it tightly.

"Tou-san-" she rasped out. When both identical pink eyes met with each other, Clear could see the panic that swim in her eyes. "-it's bad, Tou-san! The others-"

As more words poured out from her mouth, his pink eyes couldn't stop from widening as he processed every word of it.

**.**

"There!" Azris exclaimed, as both of them caught a sight of an entrance into a dark alley. The 'Map' screen on her side also showed two small dots getting nearer to one large dot, with several small dots start to get nearer to the very same large dot. Aoba could felt himself became tense and nervous, barely know what they will be facing if they arrived there. But now, he already went this far; he can't -no, he **_won't_** back out now. Especially with Azris who seemed so ready and determined at his side.

When they finally rounded at the corner and entered the alley, both of them are momentarily freeze by the sight that met them.

"Gyaaaa!!!!"

"Save me- ugh!!"

"Aaaargghhh!!"

This... this is the similar scene as the footage that they saw few days ago...

Even though she felt so nauseous right now and at the verge of fainting, Azris forced to stop herself from it. While bites strongly at her lower lip until she tasted blood, Azris reached for the Pseudo Rabbit that her 'father' left for her, draw her hand back before strongly fling the cube towards one of the attacker nearest them. It managed to hit him at his temple, but other than that, it didn't really do much as Pseudo Rabbit bounced to the ground. All she successes on is drawing attention towards them. Both of them shuddered at the sight of series of cold, empty eyes that directed towards them.

And seeing it also triggered some horrible memories from the back of Aoba's mind. Enough to stun him momentarily.

But seeing as one of them dropped their current victim to charge towards the peach haired girl who seemed to freeze on her place, Aoba forced his body to  _fricking_ move! "Azris...!"

"...!!"

**_Slam!_ **

Aoba's flying punch managed to send the offender back, panting from the sudden rush of adrenaline that rousing through his vein as the body fall out cold on the ground. But Aoba didn't able to ponder about that for a moment when another one jumped on him. Luckily he's fast to evade that one and gave a good kick at the stomach. Feeling the determination over come his anxiety, Aoba push on further, while Azris is in the middle of ushering the still alive victims away from this place.

When the peach haired girl turned her head up, there's when she noticed the odd light that glint between the dark right at that top building. "Mama! Above you!"

At the shout of warning, Aoba looked up; just in time to see a shadow jumped down, an odd sword in their hand is swung towards him.

-Shit. There's no way he could evade it in time. This is it?

That is the thought that entered his mind, as his hazel eyes stared in shock at the shadow that only revealed red inhuman eyes and wide smirk that reveals rows of sharp teeth, the blade in their hold glinting maliciously under the small amount of light that managed to slip in is quickly cascaded on him.

' _...----!!!_ '

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 10 June


	31. Part 30: What in The-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the dark side is going to be revealed  
> The question is how they'll handle it.

**.**

**.**

**What in The-**

_-His hazel eyes stared in shock at the shadow that only revealed red inhuman eyes and wide smirk that reveals rows of sharp teeth, the blade in their hold glinting maliciously under the small amount of light that managed to slip in is quickly cascaded on him._

_'...----!!!'_

**.**

Hazel eyes squeezed shut, accepting his fate readily-

-When the sounds of metal met metal make his eyes snapped open wide.

"-Akina!!"

The familiar sight of the dark haired girl with red kimono make his heart leaped in relief. The said girl didn't bother to respond him as she's busy glaring at the owner of this odd sword before her. Gritting her teeth, the muscles on her arms bulged up from holding back the force.

"-Pick your opponent..." slowly raising her sword, Akina flung the offender away with one strong whip from her. "...that is just the right match with you!"

"...!!"

Half hoped that the attacker will land on their back, Akina clicked her tongue in disappointment when they managed to scrape one of their sole foot with the ground before do a flip back, triumphantly landed on their two foot unscratched.

But wait a minute, where did she see this person before-

As the memories from three days ago replayed in her mind, Akina almost miss the sound of a gun clicked in place from a distance.

The bullet is just an inch away from her face when she dodges it. She's lucky that she already get out of the way just in time or that bullet will surely get her forehead.

"Akina!" Aoba is a step away to get closer to the dark haired girl, but then the people clad in black clothes kept on blocking his way towards his 'daughter'. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Aoba kept on throwing punches and flying kicks towards them, anything to get closer to her so he could help her. How he didn't know. All he knew is there's no way he'll let Akina face them all alone! "Out of my way!"

"Aoba-san!"

Looked up, he couldn't stop his hazel eyes from widening, and from the relief surged thorough his chest. "Clear! Aria! Mizuki!"

"Kaa-san! Azris!" the silver haired girl exclaimed, felt relieved seeing both of them are still one piece.

"Aria, stay behind us." Clear warned as both of him and Mizuki welcomed the approaching offenders, with Clear is a little closer with his 'daughter' compared to Mizuki, all while beating off the attackers that jumped on them.

"Hurry, hurry!" Azris ushered, saw the chance to help the remaining team members to escape from this mess. Once she looked up, she's just in time saw an approaching wooden bat coming in her way. Fortunately, although she lacks of muscle and fighting force, but her reflex makes up for it. It proves with how she evaded the swat of the bat that probably will got her head smashed. "Whoa!"

Seconds later, topaz eyes widened as a fist flying towards her attacker less a second after, hit it square in the face.

"Papa!" Azris exclaimed loudly at the sight of her 'father' already here. Noiz didn't reply her, simply acknowledge his 'daughter' from the corner of his eyes.

**_Click..._ **

This time, Akina could heard it clearly.

And when the bang echoed in the alley, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku could perfectly avoid it. But what she didn't expected is there's another bang resounded not long after. Bronze eyes watched as two bullets hit in mid air right before her, then fall to the ground below.

The sight of it is more than enough for Akina.

"Took you guys long enough." She remarked, without turning to look at Aura who stand just few feet behind her. Two guns all ready to fire off in her hands as her amber eyes looked at the sure direction where their hidden shooter concealed themselves in the shadow.

"Oryaaa!!" That familiar cry surprised Aoba, make him stopped midway of knocking some teeth off. But he didn't need to worry about that as a large sword already beat down a quite number of these dark clothed creeps.

Aoba never felt more relieved to see who his savior is. "Koujaku!"

"Yo, Aoba!" The said man grinned, before went to slam more of the goons with the flat part of his sword. "Get lost!"

Not a minute later, Aoba could heard flying punches at the other side, and immediately spotted Mink beating his way through the hordes of goons that came in his way. Feel glad and appreciate the back up help, Aoba couldn't help but notice one thing. "Koujaku!" he called out the man, aid to his side as he did so. Although the leader of Beni-Shigure barely looked at him, he knew that he listened in to him. "Where's Ren and Rein? Didn't both of them went with you guys earlier?"

Froze just in time as he knocked another goon down, Koujaku's red eye looked at anywhere but him, make him peered at the older man curiously. What he's so nervous about anyway?

"About that..."

**.**

_**Thud!** _

Ren let out a huff as he wipes his sweat off his chin with the back of his hand. His golden eyes stared at the remaining goons that they had taken care off since they started. There's less than half of them that still left standing right now, and their numbers actually not something to take lightly. Even he could see that Rein started to break off into a sweat.

"....are you okay, Rein?"

The ocean gradient haired girl nodded, wipe her sweat off her forehead as the goons inched in closer to them. She could see the one that's still on the ground started to jerk awake. "...They're coming, Otou-san."

"... _Aa_."

When the new wave comes in, both Ren and Rein are ready to greet them with their fists. And Shuu with his fangs.

**.**

"...And you guys simply left them there?!!"

Koujaku literally cringed at that, especially when Aoba directly screamed right next to his ear. But well, maybe he more or less should have seen this coming. "Well... kind of...."

"Oi! Ahead of you!"

The warning from Noiz is enough for them to evade the swat of the wooden bat that came in their way. Gritted his teeth, Aoba send a flying kick towards their attacker, gave a good jab at the stomach as Koujaku elbowed his chin hard.

On the other hand, both Akina and Aura are busied themselves with whom can be considered the strongest between these team attackers. Akina's slim sword kept on clashing with the other sword, but due to the size difference, Akina almost got herself wounded by the sharp edges that sticking out whenever her said opponent used that weird side of her sword. The bronze eyed girl couldn't help but felt prickled with how that demonic grin still stays on her face, revealing those canine teeth that definitely didn't belong to human at all. Moreover, every time they clash swords with each other, that creepy grin became even wider than it supposed to be.

At Aura's side, she actually had difficulties to detect her shooter enemy since they seemed to keen on hiding in the dark forever. But, at least she managed to avoid every single bullet that is flying in her way and stopped few that'll definitely went to the others way. With stoic face, Aura focused herself to at least drag the other shooter out from their hiding place. No matter what.

Azris and Aria aren't fighters; they barely had muscles to land a proper punch. So of course they're being protected by the guys that definitely being held back by the seemed endless waves of the goons that kept them from coming an inch closer to both Akina and Aura.

But then, does the enemy really let them slip by unnoticed?

The peach haired girl is the first one that made aware of that fact. The first sign is a tug at the back of her mind, and suddenly, she felt incredibly dizzy. "....!!"

Upon hearing the sound of a body fall to the ground, Noiz turned his head around, only to had his green eyes widened at the sight of Azris' body on the ground; barely moving as Smaragd rolled near her.

"Oi, Azris!" Noiz just in time avoided a fist flung in his way before countered it with a swift kick. He then hurried over to Azris, but as his reached out his hand towards her, that's when he seemed to realize what's going on right now.

' _-This...!_ '

When she felt the dizzying feeling already disappeared, Azris willing herself to open one of her eyes. Her topaz eyes blinked when she saw the surreal looking surrounding around her. And she swore she ever felt this before...

"...Rhyme old style, huh?" She mussed, watched as Smaragd appeared next to her in its Rhyme form. "So we're in Drive-by..." she continued to muss further, her eyelids fluttered close, hides her eyes from view.

' _How nostalgic..._ '

All of the sudden, her green-yellow topaz eyes snapped open. The serious glint in them make the green part more prominent than before. "Smaragd! Defense!"

" _Proceed, Defense_ " Smaragd replied, spread it tiny hands along with it wings, summoned a barrier that immediately bounced off the sphere of energy that being thrown towards them out of nowhere. Both Azris and Smaragd held no reaction as the smoke that caused by the collide cleared out. The topaz orbs that being dominated by green glared sharply at the emerging figure right before her after the smoke slowly disappeared from her sight.

There, stood what it seemed like a girl, all with too slim posture and all. She dressed in a tight turtle neck with an over sized vest over it, paired with baggy pants and high heels ankle boots. Pins are all over the pocket of the pants and at one corner of the vest. The whole attire had variety of green shades as the main color, accompanied with black at some places like her gloves and her turtle neck shirt. But the real main color, is acid green. The kind of green that reminds one of a venomous green. Even her large barrette hat is in the same acid color with a white print of skull on top of it, next to the skull is more pins. Under the hat, she could see the pale grey hair sticking out messily from it. And under the large cap of the hat, between the messy bangs...

...Azris could totally see the pair of green eyes in the similar acid hue. A small tattoo of a head skull with snake body marred the underside of their left eye.

A sinister smirk is pulled across that face, and as she slowly raise her hand, a creature appeared right next to her. Or should she say, slithered to her side from behind her. This said creature that Azris assumed is this person's allmate in Rhyme form, is like the altered version of the infamous Medusa legend. It's half women, half snake form, with the wavy dark forest hair floated in the air. The skin is pale green with the scales are the variety of green, with darkest green make skull patterns all over her snake part. Her eyes are metallic grey also with skull imprints inside the iris, which really creep her out.

The gloved hand reached up, tilted the hat a bit so it reveals more of her face, that is mainly covered with her hair. Thanks to that, the small smirk that she supported is more prominent now.

"So you're the supposed to be my sole opponent, huh? Not bad if I must admit."

Those words caught Azris' attention, make her gave a wary stare towards the girl before her. "....'sole opponent'?"

She simply chuckle, that dark smile still on her face. "Well, you'll figure it out later." She then raised her arm again, this time higher than before. "Apocalypse SET."

With that order, the Medusa looking creature raise her hands that covered with scales to them, a sphere ball of energy formed in front of it. And also at the mid air in front of her.

Knowing she couldn't let down her guard at any cost, Azris is quick to react. "Collapse SET!"

" _Proceed, Collapse SET_ " Smaragd responded, summoned the sphere balls of its own.

And when the two attacks met with each other, the battle began.

**.**

_**Clang! Clang! Clang!** _

With a strong whip, two swords once again collide against each other. The rattle it make is loud and clear for the two wielders that stared eye to eye, barely spare a second glance to the others.

And that's when Akina noticed something.

They separated due to the another strong clash of their strength, their foot scarped against the ground that they're standing on. Despite that, the pair of bronze eyes never left the figure in front of her. Now that there's more light here than last time, Akina could clearly see the long wild red hair that looked more like a mane than anything. To her surprise, she wore layers of white kimono that she left loose, hanging off her shoulders. The only kimono that is fitted tightly around her is the sleeveless black kimono.

"...You..."

The other girl seemed amused by the look on Akina's face. She then raised her hand that is covered with white glove that severed only covered her bear arm, contrast with her light tan skin and her long red nails. She then raked her fingers through her messy bangs, combing it backwards.

Bronze orbs immediately met the wild red eyes clearly this time. The slit shaped pupil is so obvious between the reds of her entire eyes.

And the dark grin is much more clear now, with her scar filled face is much more clearer now.

"Like what you see?" She taunted, the redness that engulfed until her scleras leering at the half kneeling form before her. "My dear sibling?"

Upon hearing those words, only one thing entered Akina's mind.

' _What in the--_ '

**.**

**.**

**Ps: Actually Akina cursing at that last paragraph but it got censored lol**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 15 June


	32. Part 31: The Dark Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sibling'  
> What the hell are they talking about?

**.**

**.**

**The Dark Reveals**

_-The redness that engulfed until her scleras leering at the half kneeling form before her. "My dear sibling?"_

_Upon hearing those words, only one thing entered Akina's mind._

_'What in the--'_

**.**

"Akina!" Aria is completely confused as to why her swordsmen companion seemed to stop in the middle of the fight. She's about to approach her friend in case she's hurt or anything, only to immediately stopped at the feeling of something coming in her way-

"Kyaa?!!"

Upon hearing the scream, Clear quickly turned around, because he _swore_ that scream belonged to Aria. And oh, how right he is. "Aria!!"

The silver haired girl managed to avoid whatever it is that targeting her head. She had Pure clutched tightly to her chest as she stared in dread at the attacker. On one knee at the ground, the hair ended up covering the face, didn't show how this person looks like. But whoever it is, she had white fluffy hair that curled inwards, wearing white button up shirt that didn't cover how slim she is, a pale grey jeans with white shoes, accompanied with white gloves-

...and area where the fist met the ground is terribly cracked.

"...!!"

Aria unconsciously took a step away when she saw the head moved, slowly raised up.

Shocked is an understatement when her dreadful pink eyes met with the other's cold pink ones.

"!!!"

Obviously heard Aria's scream, Aura's attention is diverted towards where the white haired girl is- only to see the seemingly familiar figure that she's sure she saw on the attack three days ago. Without any hesitation, one of her gun is quickly directed to where she is, ready to shoot her anytime since she knew she won't be the type that talk and all.

But, she had to delay the shoot because of another gun is firing off behind her. "!!"

And she's barely an inch away from the bullet that immediately met the far wall right in front of her.

Really, maybe she got too careless for a moment.

Aura didn't like it when her attention is divided into two, but this time she got no choice. She had to think of a way to spot that shooter and to defend Aria at the same time. So that's why, for a moment she needs to focus... Closing her amber eyes, Aura is completely depended on her hearing skills and her other sense, leaving her vulnerable for a while, and completely wide open for the other shooter with how she relaxed all of her fighting muscles are.

And the shooter barely hesitant to waste that sweet opportunity, as they fired another bullet straight to her.

' _....Now._ '

But being too enthusiastic, this shooter made one grave mistake.

The bullet manage to cut a little bits of her dark brown hair when she dodged at the last minute, but she pays it no mind as her body worked faster than her mind. As if in autopilot that is even faster than the speed of sound. Her finger never hesitate as she pulled the trigger to the sure target. And that said sure target, is the sniper gun that her current opponent is using. And her aiming is proved more accurate as her bullet hit where she wants it to be; effectively knocking away the gun from its holder.

"Fu--!"

...Aura even didn't want to know how to respond to that. Instead, she turned around, ready to aid Aria-

-but she stopped when she felt a fast movement right behind her. "!!"

Had she didn't worked on her quick reflexes, that knife that is just an inch away from her neck will surely stab her nape. Her amber eyes darted to the corner, to see who's the one that directed the knife to her.

The one who did it is a girl for obvious part, that's for sure. Wearing dark grey short vest that ripped at the bottom and at the sleeves with over shoulder tight shirt that barely covered her stomach that had a silver navel piercing- oh wait, there's two of it; there's a smaller one right at the bottom of the big one. A ragged cloth wrapped around her waist with the long end that give an impression of a cloak tail, only in pale red look that torn off at the ends with some colors that strangely gives off the impression of smoke color; paired with worn out looking black jeans that had distressed areas at the knees and thighs, completed with high knee black boots that had dark amber colors at the bottom, as if eaten alive by the fire. Stud collars wrap snugly around her neck and her finger less fishnet gloves covered wrists, the silver studs glinting in the light whenever the light caught it. The same could be said for the ring piercing on her lower lip and the silver earrings that she wore. Her deep maroon hair, styled in dreadlocks, are pulled up into a high ponytail, accompanied with few fake looking feathers with darker color. There's more piercing at her eyebrows, and below it,

Is a pair of dark onyx eyes that had sickening red glint in them.

The pale lips pulled into a smirk, an amused chuckle escaped from it. "Hee, no bad~"

Her gaze turned into a sharp glare, Aura waste no time to smack the hand away and use the moment of the shock to her advantage. Or so she thought. Aura is mildly surprised when she's about to steal or at least knock the knife away, the other hand of the opponent quickly withdraws, just out of reach. Aura barely avoid the next swat of the sharp blade as it grazed her cheek, too close to her eye as she dodged it. The wavy haired girl didn't waste a second to rest or let up, quickly counter attack it with a kick straight to the gut, successfully sending the other away as well creating some distance to let her breath for less than a second. She could see that this other girl seemed surprised at the sudden attack, but clumsily regain her composure as she scrapped against the ground. When her body slowly stops into a short halt, her knees seemed buckle a little, almost kneeling.

But despite that, a mad smile is on her face as she chuckled. And it make the sharp glare that Aura throws her turned darker and sharper, turning her amber orbs into golden. Onyx eyes met with hers, mad filled eyes with glaring eyes.

"....Really not bad at all~" she spoke up again as she chuckled. And the wavy haired girl couldn't help but think that what she said somehow makes no sense. But as her eyes watched as she slowly stood on her feet and brushed away the area where she kicked her before casually, one thing that is certainly sure that is crossed in her mind.

' _...This person is dangerous._ '

With the same mad smile on her lips, her onyx eyes seemed to leer at Aura's amber ones as she stood tall on the ground.

"It seems the payment is really worth it, after all~"

' _...What?_ '

**.**

"Aria!"

Akina grinds her teeth together furiously as she saw the scene near the entrance of the alley, and immediately the thought that crossed in her mind is that she had to help the non-fighter silver haired girl right in this instant. Unfortunately, as she only took a step forward, she is soon stopped with the intense blood lust right behind her, followed shortly with the feeling of the air teared into two as it being sliced through by the sword behind her. With a quick shift movement on her ankles, Akina's sword is just in time to stop the other's sword. And to her annoyance, she used that weird side of her sword again. Thankfully she already anticipated it so she managed to keep that jutting out edges away from her body. Bronze eyes once gain met with red eyes.

"Hey, hey now~" she tutted lightly, even as their swords rattled against each other. Her wide smirk that revealed her canine teeth still never failed to piss Akina off. "Don't ignore me here, my sibling~"

"~~!! ...Again with that thing!" the dark haired girl growled through her teeth before gave her sword a strong push, effectively throw the wild haired girl away from her, although not enough to make her at least buckle a little. "What the hell with this 'sibling' thing, anyway? I never remembered that I had a sibling." the bronze eyed girl spat, poised her sword right in front of her in anticipation of another strike.

But the girl that stand before her simply chuckled, the kind of chuckle that annoys her to no end. She then brought up one of her tan skinned hands, combing her hair again so her wild bangs won't get in the way of her red eyes. The way how she didn't even had slightest white in her eyes and the slit pupils of hers that really shouldn't be belonged to a human really creeps Akina out. She even doubted if this girl is even a human after all with how long her nails is. Is that even human nails in the first place?

"Of course." the wild haired girl chuckled out, seemed interested to answer Akina as she stood tall, but her relaxed posture make Akina's even more tenser instead. This girl is way too suspicious. She had a gut that tells her if she let up even for a second against her, the result will be fatal for everyone. "I understand where your confusion come from. And as I'm a generous person, I'll be willing to tell you."

The dark haired girl couldn't help but scoffed at that. Her? Generous? So laughable. "It's seems ironic that you called yourself a 'generous person' after what you did to those guys. What a horrible bluff."

The girl in question only let out a deep chuckle at Akina's provocation, didn't seemed to bothered by it at all. But she seemed to ignore that for a moment as she spoke up again. "Well, now you see. There's a reason why I called you my 'sibling' even though we never met before." she started, raised one hand towards Akina, her tan fingers slightly curled as if offering something to her. But the sadistic grin on her face grew even wider than even possible.

"And that is because, although we're from different universe, we had same 'father' and 'mother'~"

....Akina never been this dumbfounded in her life before. Just what the heck she just said?

This had to be a joke.

...Right?

**.**

"Dammit!"

Aoba couldn't help but getting frustrated. Just right after they heard Aria's scream, all of the sudden the number of the goons increased tenfold, make it even harder to come to the girls' aid. Especially Aria who is obviously had no fighting skill and now is in a danger. The punches and kicks that Aoba throws here and there seemed useless and pointless as more to come, make the hordes seemed utterly endless. These guys just keep coming without stopping....!

"Oi! Clear! Can you get to Aria?!" Koujaku shout over the chaos that they're facing right now. He had the similar difficulties as Aoba, and he knew probably the others too.

"I could try!" the silver haired man replied, seemed also fight over to be at his 'daughter's' side. "Please don't get in the waaaayyyy!!!"

"Have anyone else seen the other girls?!" Mizuki asked, although he's busy punching the goons faces. And besides he already called in help from some of their members. If they could hold off until the time....

"No." Mink grunt out, a little out breath as he also tried to make his way through the crowds before them. It seemed like...

"....These guys won't let us get close to the girls." Noiz mumbled out, before delivering a straight punch at the jaw. He won't ever admit it, but he's worried over Azris since they accidentally got separated when the goons' number suddenly increased and he had to focus on fight them off.

"Then there's nothing we could do other than fight them off?!"

"That would be a waste of energy and stamina." Noiz drawled out, give a knee jab that land on the proper spot. "There's no telling just how much these guys are, and how long we could last against all of them."

Huffing out, Koujaku poised his sword before him. His red eye glaring at the creep-out goons before him that reminds him of when they're still against Toue's goons. But, this time, there's something entirely different at the same time.

"...It's easier to say than done...!"

But despite that, they still fights off the goons before them, if that could make them closer one step to the girls.

**.**

**_Thud_ **

"You okay, Rein?!" Ren quickly helped her to stand, although he barely could stand on his own as well. The ocean gradient haired girl let out huffs of breaths before nodding, shakily and slowly raise on her own feet. Wiping away her sweat with the back of her hand, their golden eyes watched at the mess of lying bodies around them.

"...At least that's all of them."

Shuu's nose twitched as he sniffed the air. He then looked up at his owner and her 'father' as they watched him. "There's no human scent on them, as expected."

And those words immediately intrigued them. Their shocked filled golden eyes met with each other, seemed to converse silently through eye contact. Both of them looked back at Shuu who still looked at them. "...Shuu, what do you mean there's no human scent on them?" Ren asked, ignoring the sweat that runs through all over him like rain.

The Husky pup didn't hesitant to answer them, and both of them are never been more shocked than before as they heard the discovery they just find out.

**.**

"...Don't be ridiculous." Akina is quick to recover, leering at her warily and never at once think of letting down her guard against her. "Me and you? Have same 'father' and 'mother'?" she snorted, and then the glare coming from those bronze eyes became sharper and darker than before. "If you piss me off more than this, I won't restraint myself anymore."

The glare intensified tenfold when the girl before her seemed find her threat funny as she chuckled at it. "What's so funny?"

"My, my, how stubborn." she said, shook her head with an attitude like a disappointed parent, which severed more to Akina's annoyance. "I don't lie, ya know~ but then, I'm not surprised you didn't believe me." she then swing her sword, only to rest it lightly on her shoulder. "Because how our parents ended up in our respective universe is a lot different."

That, actually piqued Akina's curiosity. Although not enough to deter her defense, it's enough for her to think that this person knows something. And it might had to do with as why they're here in the first place.

Chuckling at the slight of change in those bronze eyes, the wild haired girl decided to continue on, knew that the other girl won't jump on her for a while since her interest is not on fighting her off. At least at the moment. "In your universe, our 'mother', Aoba, succeed with his Scrap on our 'father' Koujaku, didn't he?"

Somehow hearing the word 'our' and 'mother and father' in the same words piss Akina's off. And she knew the reason why is because _she_ is the one that saying it. "...Don't you ever said the word 'our'...!"

But she seemed ignored it; instead she continues on. "I bet they lived their life happily after that, and they even took you in. You seemed proper, I must admit."

"Shut up." Akina snapped. This person really ticks her off, more than a bunch of womanizer ever could. And womanizer guys always the thing that she hates the _most_ in this whole world.

Once again ignoring Akina, this person keep on continue on, as if the dark haired girl never say anything in the first place and simply sit down and listen to what she had to say. "But as for mine..." she then raised her free arm at the side, and the gesture seemed to presenting herself more than anything. "Our 'mother' failed terribly with his Scrap, and made our 'father' gone crazy."

"!!!"

...What?

"...I don't believe you." Akina spat out scornfully, fully glaring at the wild haired girl before her. But the smirk on the face grows even larger that it pissed her off even further.

"I won't force you. But all that I'm saying is the truth." she keeps going on, and seemed gained some sick satisfaction at the anger inside those bronze eyes before her. Because the more angrier Akina before, the more the grin on her face going to split her face into two. "Because he failed with the Scrap and made our 'father' gone crazy, he surrendered himself on his power and he became a sadist ever since. Breaking people minds and such."

What the hell? She didn't want to hear any of this. "....Shut up."

And still she keeps going on without any care of her. "And our 'father' that had gone even madder that the 'Aoba' that he knew and loved is disappeared and 'imprisoned' by our 'mother's' other self, had changed into an animal that act on his own instinct alone. Have you ever seen his tattoo before? Those tattoo is all over his body, as if engulfing him alive in madness."

Tattoo? She couldn't mean...- "....Shut up."

"Too bad all he does is growls and not talking at all. But despite that our 'mother' doesn't care, you know? Although the sex they still had until now is disgusting, with blood all over the place and all."

What the fuck? "Shut up."

"And since our 'mother' had gone mad himself as well, he thought it would be interesting to have a child of their own." the red eyes with slit pupils leered even more sadistically at Akina, a devil smirk on her face. "And here I am, the splitting image also the combined version of both of them." she then raised her hand with red nai- _claws_. They clicked together sickeningly in the air. "I guess you could tell which part of them that I had inherited, right?"

...What the actual fuck?!

Snapping the darkest glare she could muster, Akina barely hold back the growl at the back of her throat from escaping. "I said!" Putting more pressure on one of her legs, Akina dashed forward, her sword is so ready to hack her head off right now. "Shut up!"

But due to her being blinded by the intense anger inside her, Akina make a grave mistake by letting herself fall into a foolish trap. She seemed began to realize it when the smirk on the other's face is literally splitting her face into two right now.

**_Grab!_ **

"!!"

And she's made painfully aware of that fact as she felt the harsh grab around her neck, the pointed tip of the red claws graced at her skin. Her face is now close to the other's scarred filled one. Bronze eyes with red eyes. The frustrated grit of teeth with devilish smirk.

"But then, I actually didn't need to explain myself." she chuckled, her thumb keeping Akina's head stay upwards as she basically hovered her face over hers. "You realized it too, right? That one trait that we actually inherited from our 'father'?"

That made her bronze eyes widened, bigger than before, at the words.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 20 June


	33. Part 32: Ätzend and Soiléir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Azris in the Drive-by... And Aria at the alley entrance...

**.**

**.**

**Ätzend and Soiléir  
**

"Raid SET!"

" _Proceed, Raid SET_ "

"Gorgon SET!"

"Fhufufufu~"

Another explosion resounded through the field as two allmates collided with each other; throwing their attacks on their owner's command.

Azris' topaz eyes darted at the gauge life that both of them have right now.

Azris : 34%

Unknown : 44%

...This might be the first time she ever close to losing against anyone other than her parents. But then, that didn't matter at the moment. N0ow what is more important is this person... Who she said her name again?

"Don't ever let your attention divert to any other place, you know~?"

"!!"

Azris just in time caught that Smaragd barely could avoid the attack came from the Medusa looking allmate. Scolding herself for the moment of weakness, she's quick to think of a counter attack for this. "Smaragd! Loop SET!"

" _Proceed_ , _Loop SET_ " Smaragd without any hesitation carry out the order. Its holographic wings start to shimmer and the next second, Smaragd's duplicates appeared, in front and at the sides of their opponent. Smaragd's duplicates emitted rings of shock waves through where the mouth supposed to be, directed all of them to one target. The Medusa looking allmate screeched against the silent shock waves, clutching her head and her whole body coiled as if being twisted and turned from inside.

Azris : 34%

Unknown : 39%

The owner of the Medusa Rhyme form allmate simply watched the scene before her, before a lazy grin emerged on her face. "Hee... Not bad. Not bad at all..." she mussed, sounded totally entertained by the whole ordeal although her allmate is in pain right now. Knew that Smaragd will create some time for her with 'Loop SET', Azris decided to do the thing she had been desperately tried to do if she isn't busy avoiding the attacks to prevent more decrease of her life gauge. "Hey!"

"Hm?" Its surprisingly easy to divert her attention from the fighting scene to her, so Azris didn't waste her time to get to the point already. "You said something about 'sole opponent' earlier. What is that mean?"

"Aah, that?" the other summed calmly, and then Azris remembered her name that she had introduced earlier.

With the same devilish lopsided smile on her face.

"Of course, 'sole opponent' is 'sole opponent', just like I said. There's no complicated hidden meaning behind it or anything. You are the destined opponent for me- ah." she stopped herself, seemed to correct her own words. One of her hands reached out to tip her large hat slightly, revealing more of her acid green eyes that always gives her terrible vibes. That lopsided smile grew even wider.

"...I'm the destined opponent for _you_."

"...?!!"

Before Azris got time to process what she's saying right now, she saw that the 'Loop SET' comes near to the end, and she will barely have time for this kind of conversation until another opportunity. But that is, if neither of their gauge will end that fast.

"...I'll want the answer for that later after, Ätzend!"

Ätzend's smirk turns wider at that, throwing her hand towards her allmate at her cry. "I'll see how you will manage to do that!"

**"Die SET!!"**

" _Proceed, Die SET_ "

"Fhufu~"

**_KABOOM!!_ **

**.**

Aria's whole body is trembling, and the more she stared at the cracked ground, the more the tremble became worse. But the fear she felt when she looked at that crack even beaten by the sight of the eyes that the other owner.

Those eyes... she knew those colors too well...

One question keeps on echoed in her head as she tried her best to ignore the cold dread at the bottom of her nape, but couldn't.

"...Why...?"

Her voice that escaping her sounded so faint, and is easily drown out by the fighting noise around them. Speaking of which, she barely able to see the others anymore with how many dark clothed people seemed to barricade between her and the others. And the said barricade makes her left alone with this frightening figure before her, even if she could tell that their features aren't in a big gap.

The other one slowly stood up, make her whole body twitched as she unconsciously took a step back. She still clutch Pure tight to her, and the allmate seemed gives the vibes that she is ready to protect her owner anytime.

And true to Aria's prediction; as she stood tall on her own feet, she's just slightly taller than Aria. Her formal and casual looking attire did nothing to hide how slim she is, clearly screaming out her true gender. Now that she stood straight, Aria could see her face better. She had pale complexion, almost blends with the whites of her whole appearance. She had skinniest face Aria ever saw. It's clean and pale.

But what have been bothered her the most is her pale pink eyes.

"Who... Are you?"

With how silent and expressionless the other is, Aria half expected an answer from her. Moreover, with how cold those pink eyes looked and how nonchalant she seemed, this one might as well is not human to begin with.

But, if that's true, then that means...

After a moment of silence between them, the girl in front of her finally parted her lips. It's such a simple motion, but it makes her even more nervous than before.

"...My name is Soiléir." she introduced, her voice sounded so monotone and empty that it gives Aria terrible shudder of fear from it. "'Soiléir' is the Irish version of 'Clear', the name of my supposed-to-be father."

**_Ba-thump_ **

"...Eh?"

Those cold pink eyes blinked, seemed uninterested with how the dread and horror mixed with confusion portrayed clearly on Aria's face. 'Soiléir' then took a step forward, which Aria in return took a step backwards. Her shaking fear-filled pink eyes watched as she parted her pale lips again.

"...even though I said he's my father... but we actually have no blood connection at all." One more step closer. One more backward step. "I was created as an altered version of 'Alpha', under the supervision of Master Toue."

**_Ba-thump_ **

'Toue'... she knew that name... when her father and mother explained their past to her.... So, she really is-

Aria is jolted into the reality when she heard a footstep way  _too_ close to her, and when she noticed it she's already too late. Gasping at the crushing but numbing pain at her arm, Aria's pink eyes just noticed that her said arm is caught in a vice grip. Pure quickly coiled her tentacles around Aria's arm, as if holding it back when she's being tugged forward towards this cold figure. Even through her two layered clothes and the gloves that she wear, Aria could felt the cold that slowly creeping towards her skin at the place where she's being touched by her. Another jerk, and she suddenly went eye to eye with those pink eyes.

The pink eyes that is frighteningly so similar with hers and her father's.

"My 'father', Clear, barely bothered with me when I was put in his care. He's only interested with his human doll who is supposed to be my 'mother'. But since he lost his eyes, arms and legs also his voice, he might as well not a human anymore. He also didn't seemed to respond whenever I tried to make a conversation with him."

For a moment they stared into each other eyes. Their eyes looked so identical they probably could be mistaken as identical twin. Or the same person, if their hair isn't styled differently.

"...I've been told that in a different universe from mine, there's a child that had same 'parents' as me that lived properly under their care. It's not a lie, it seems."

"...!!"

When she heard that, Aria could put two and two together to finish the confusing puzzle in front of her.

This person, is an android that created by Toue, and being put under the care of her 'father' in her universe, and the one that supposed to be her 'mother', the one that lost his limbs, his eyes and his voice is...

Soiléir's pink eyes simply blinked, staring blankly at the girl in front of her that had dread realization all over her face. Without a word, she moved her face away slightly.

And easily swing Aria's light body to the side, throwing her to the wall right next to them. The force of it make a large hole on it just right at the size of Aria. Soiléir simply stared without any expression on her face at the only part of the her body that is visible through the wall ruins that is her legs, knees bent upward.

"...Weak, like human." she commented, void of any feelings as one of Aria's legs slumped downwards slightly, make the small pebbles of the walls that she accidentally knocked rolled away.

**.**

Clear just in time saw the whole scene happened, right before his eyes. "ARIA!!"

Stretching out his hand, Clear is not even close to reach the girl that just attacked Aria before he's promptly being swarmed away by these black clothed goons. Gritting his teeth in sheer frustration, Clear forced himself to break through the masses before him. He needs to be quick. Quickly. Because Aria. Aria. His daughter, she-

**_RIIP!!_ **

The surprise at the sound halted him to complete stop. Clear's pink eyes watched with wide eyes at the hand he just ripped out. And at the place of the shoulder where it ripped off, instead of flesh, there's countless numbers of cables in variety sizes, a small spark of pale blue electricity sizzles at the cables where it ripped off.

"...Eh?"

"Clear! Watch out!"

Thanks for that warning, Clear just in time avoided a wooden bat that targeted his head. Knowing he couldn't distracted for now, Clear decided to put this new discovery aside, and put the most urgent right now to his number one priority. And he proved that by start beat down the goons to give him a way towards his 'daughter'.

' _Aria...!_ '

**.**

**.**

**Ps: I'm very sorry for the one day delay of this chapter update due to my busy schedule, I'll try to be on time next time <m(_ _)m>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 25 June


	34. Part 33: Libitina and Lamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side, with Aura and Akina....

**.**

**.**

**Libitina and Lamia**

**_Swish!_**

"!!"

Amber eyes watched the knife that almost get her again from the corner of her eyes as she dodged it. Aura waste no time to give a swift attack, her knee is only one millimeter away from her target. Jumping back to create some distance, Aura is shocked at the booming sound of something went through a wall. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened when she realized the source is where Aria is few moments ago.

"I'm right here~!"

"...!"

Side stepped a little, Aura managed to avoid the straight slash that might split her into two if that knife is few inches longer. Immediately spotted her short opportunity, Aura swiftly kicked the knife away.

"Fu-!"

...Once again, Aura didn't know how to react on that. But she still had her expression schooled as the girl before her shook her hand from the pain by her kick earlier, a displeased scowl on her face. "Seriously, tone it down a little, will you? Sheesh."

...Aura absolutely didn't want to hear that from _her_.

But now that both of them are empty handed at the moment (Aura had sheath away her guns earlier), Aura could interrogate her a little bit before she decided she had spoken enough. "....Since you said something about 'payment' earlier, that means you're a mercenary or some sort."

"Hm? Ah, yes." she mussed, seemed didn't bothered to look for her knife that Aura had knocked off earlier. "Well~ you can say that." a sly smirk is spread over her face at the next moment. Her onyx eyes that filled with intense bloodlust stared down towards Aura with her chin held up high, one of her wrists crooked towards her self while her other hand is poised on her hips. "You can call me Libitina. I'm a top notch assassin that is hired to kill _you_."

"...!"

Even though Aura kept her poker face on, she couldn't stop her whole body to tense up from that statement. So this person, is an assassin that is after her head? But why?

"At first, I thought; why I would be paid for such a large of amount just to hack your tiny little head off?" she continued off, still have the relaxed position as before that is complete opposite from how tensed up Aura felt right now. "When I first saw your photo, I thought it's just an easy job with the ridiculous high payment. But then some aristocrat rats always done that before for silly reasons that even not worth it at all, so I didn't think much of it. Turns out it's not as easy as I thought, which is... refreshing."

Even though she said all of that with the light tone, the mad glint in her eyes telling Aura something entirely different. And it seemed she's at timeout right now when she caught the sight of that hand withdrawing a knife out of nowhere from both hands.

"But that," Libitina paused purposefully, her mad grin still on her face that reminds Aura of a Chesire Cat's smile. "-doesn't matter right now!"

The wavy haired girl had no problem avoided the knife that is swung towards her direction. Withdrawing her guns, Aura didn't even hesitate to release a shot.

**.**

 

_"But then, I actually didn't need to explain myself." she chuckled, her thumb keeping Akina's head stay upwards as she basically hovered her face over hers. "You realized it too, right? That one trait that we actually inherited from our 'father'?"_

_That made her bronze eyes widened, bigger than before, at the words._

Grinding her teeth together, Akina forced her limbs to move, flex her muscles together as somehow she managed to wretch herself from her grip. She obviously didn't expect such strong fight from her as she stumbled backwards, but regain her balance just in a matter of seconds. A little out of breath because of the adrenaline's aftermath that coursed through her whole body, Akina's deep bronze eyes are directly glaring towards the red eyes before her. Her whole body shuddered when she exhales slowly, poised her sword before her. The blade glinting under the light, similar with the determine glint in Akina's eyes.

"Hee..." mussed in amusement at the look on Akina's face, she calmly poised her sword in front of her, fall into the battle stance same as Akina.

Akina didn't knew how long she could keep her promise, but this person knew something that they don't, knew something that _she_ knew. And since Akina knew she won't submit and confess easily, she had to work for it if she wants every ounce of truth from her. Even if it means she had to release some _steam_ off her chest.

But first... "...Before we began, there's one thing..."

The wild haired girl before her only crooked one eyebrow at her, but seemed willingly to wait for a while for her to continue.

So continue she did, whilst raising her sword to the level of her eye. "One touch to my other friends or any of our 'parents', I, Akina, won't hold back anymore."

There's a silence before the wild haired girl let out a bark of laughter, throwing her head back as she did. And as she dropped her head back, her red eyes that peeked through her messy bangs are practically _glowing_.

"How interesting! I, Lamia, shall see how far you can go on without losing entirely into your bloodlust! To your unadulterated anger!"

With that, the one that claimed herself as 'Lamia' took a quick dash towards her, her odd angled sword is ready to slash Akina into two.

But Akina is prepared; she readily block the slash, before drawing back. In a swift movement, Akina swung her sword towards her.

And her target is her head.

**.**

Sets of running legs and paws are the only one that moving urgently between the leisurely calm night street. Despite the many complaints they get because they sometimes bumps to someone on their way, both Ren and Rein didn't ever once deter on their speed. Shuu also followed closely behind them.

Only one thing that they prayed silently in their mind, repeatedly, repeatedly, while their legs still keep on running.

' _Let us make it in time....!!_ '

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on 30 June


	35. Part 34: The Beginning of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They might stop, but that won't last long.  
> Now it's up to them how to use their remaining peaceful time.

**.**

**.**

**The Beginning of War**

"Defense!"

" _Proceed, Defense_ "

Another explosion rung out throughout the whole battlefield. When the smoke clears off, Azris could be seen panting, out of breath, with her clothes almost tore off all over the place. Her topaz eyes peeked at their life gauge.

Azris : 10%

Ätzend : 10%

"At last, we reached into the final climax." Azris' attention is back to her opponent again. Ätzend herself looked calm and composed as ever. Probably because her allmate that took all of the damages for her-

...wait a minute, that didn't sounds right.

But Azris didn't want to think about that right now. Looking back at the girl before her, she only had one thing in her mind.

She had to win this.

"Now... Come!!"

"Here I go!"

**"Death SET!!"**

" _Proceed, Death SET_ "

"Fhufu~~Deathhh~~"

**_KABOOMM!!!_ **

10%

0%

**.**

**_Swish_ **

"...!"

**_Kacrak!_ **

**_BANG_ **

"Fu-"

...One comment that Aura want to say; for faulting herself as the best assassin in the world, she sure curses a lot. Like a lot.

But unfortunately she had skills to boot, so that part actually troubling her. But if she gave too much thought on that, it would be became her distraction. So Aura decided to focus on the battle instead; invading the slashes coming in her way and counter it with her bullets.

**_Click! Click!_ **

"...!"

Jumping back, the wavy haired girl kept her eyes at Libitina, whilst her hands doing something else. To run out of bullets at time like this...

Seeing the triumphant smirk on her face make cold shudder run down Aura's spine, and when it does, it usually told her that something terribly bad is going to happen. And Aura _always_ despite it whenever her bad feelings are proved right.

Like when Libitina suddenly pulled out a gun out from nowhere and pointed it straight to her head.

"...!!"

**... _Click_ **

**.**

Soiléir still held no necessary expression as the body of the girl that she just threw to the wall still not moving between the ruins. Stepped closer to the large hole she created, one of her white gloved hands reached out, grasping some of silver strands and pulled the knocked out girl away from the area where her figure just imprinted into. When Soiléir looked at her face, she's pretty much still fainted. Small cuts and dirt marred her previously pale face, although the same could be said for her whole appearance. Her pink eyes closed shut, and she seems won't be conscious for a while.

"..."

Without any other word, Soiléir raised her other hand, readied a punch.

**.**

**_Punch!_ **

"Guh-"

Aoba panted hardly as another body falls to the ground from his punch. He even wondered if the goons able to multiply themselves or what; because there's seriously no end of them, at all. But at least they somehow could manage, and defeated a quite number of them. Although it honestly barely do much, but it's an achievement nonetheless.

Wiping his sweat off, Aoba looked up and examined his surroundings. The others obviously as spent as him with how many energy they used and how far their stamina is tested right now. But at least they managed to beat enough to catch simple glimpse of the other girls-

Which aren't pleased to see at all.

Azris could be see had troubles getting up from her position on the ground, Smaragd rolled near her. Before her, a girl with weird and spooky attire stood tall, one of her feet raised, looked ready to crush Azris' head. Her topaz eyes simply give hard glare to the girl above her.

Aura didn't in a better condition herself. She had large gashes that couldn't be count as 'little few' and her hands are shaking, she barely could hold her guns up anymore as blood runs down them. The girl before her simply had a triumphant smirk on her face, the mouth of the gun placed right on her forehead, finger looked more than ready to pull the trigger.

As for Aria, she's being held up by the hair, with her whole appearance looked completely wrecked up. She looked barely conscious, as her eyes closed. She even might looked like a dead with her even not even moving when a probably deadly blow is about to cascade over her fragile body.

Akina herself looked completely out of breath, but she barely standing. Supporting larger gashes than Aura and more in numbers, the dark haired girl looked completely wrecked. Her only support aside of her almost-give-out legs is her sword that she stabbed to the ground. Her bronze eyes glaring darkly at the wild haired girl before her. The said wild haired girl had a large maniac grin on her face, her weird looking sword raised up and ready to hack Akina's head off.

Seeing those kind of sights before him, pulled a trigger inside him.

**_Thump_ **

**_Thump_ **

**_Thump_ **

**_Thump thump_ **

**_Thumpthump_ **

**_Thumpthumpthump_ **

**_Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump-_ **

**_..._ **

**_...Ba-thump_ **

****" ** _Don't touch... My daughters!!!_** "

"...!!"

Lamia, Ätzend, and Soiléir freeze on their spots, like a robot that suddenly being forced to cut out of battery supply. Libitina's reaction is similar to a snake recoils themselves from fire or something similar, the difference is Libitina didn't hissed in displeasure like one; only grits her teeth as if in pain as she clutch her throbbing head.

The black clothes goons also seemed to freeze on their spots, went immobile for a moment that surprised the other guys that somehow didn't infected by Aoba's Scrap just now. "...What the-"

Soiléir seemed still froze and went dead like a doll statue when out of nowhere she's being kicked away, her hold on Aria immediately released as her body flies to the ground.

Lamia is a little luckier than her; when a blurry shadow is coming in her way, she recovered just in time to avoid the blow that surely will crack her jaw if she gets hit.

Libitina just cracked one of her onyx eyes open, recovered but a little too late as a black and white blur marched towards her way, and soon she felt an intense pain that made her let go of her gun she had.

Ätzend is quickly kicked away, her little body flies and crashed the ground as Noiz used the opportunity to get her the hell away from his 'daughter'.

Lamia grunts at the momentary weakness she just shown to her opponent, her red eyes gleamed when they met gaze with golden orbs in front of her. Akina seemed had gathered enough strength to look up, and what her deep bronze eyes immediately see, is the gradient color of the ocean.

"...Rein!"

Rein huffed out a breath, sweats run down her face as her whole body still in offensive stance. The ocean gradient haired girl looked pretty much wrecked herself, but not as worse as Akina and Aura.

Ren himself managed to catch Aria before she completely falls to the ground when he kicked the other white haired girl away. He looked up and saw the relieved look on Clear's face knowing his 'daughter' is away from the threat at the moment.

Aura's amber eyes flickered as Shuu jumped back to her side, the Husky pup allmate practically growling towards Libitina.

"Aura." his deep robotic voice called her out. "Where's the others?"

Knowing what he means, Aura quickly looked for the rest of the allmates. Upon looking up, she knew why she didn't hear at least Houkou's cry. All the bird type allmates are in the middle of a battle with a much larger bird than all of them. Is that... a full grown adult hawk?

"Hee... reinforcements, I see." Lamia scoffed, her mad grin is still on her face as if she didn't completely fazed by Rein's calm but cold glare that is directed towards her. Not long, they could hear the sounds of sirens from afar.

Libitina seemed to hold back a groan at the sirens. Both Ätzend and Soiléir already rose from the ground, both of them seemed unfazed.

Lamia herself clicked her tongue, her face turned into a scowl. But when she turned back at them, her mad look is back on her face. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys around then."

As if that's the cue, Ätzend raised one of her hands, and snapped her fingers.

"!!"

In an instant, they were blinded by a bright light that seemed came from out of nowhere. When the light dies out, the only ones that they saw is only them. The girls and the goons already disappeared, none of them are left behind. Even the hawk that Beni, Tori, Houkou and Morsus fight off just now also disappeared.

Hearing the sirens became even dangerously closer, Mink approached Aura and helped her up, mind about her wounds as he did. Mizuki went to help him about that matter. "We need to get out from here before Akushima arrives."

The others agreed and start helps the other girls. Clear carried Aria in bridal style, Morsus went to pull Pure out from the wall ruins. Koujaku and Rein helped Akina up, although not without any difficulty due to her wounds. Noiz without a problem hoisted Azris up on his back, the peach haired girl clings to him almost immediately. Tori immediately find Smaragd, grabbed the pearl allmate with his claws.

Feeling a hand landed on his shoulder, Aoba, a little out of breath, looked over. He immediately shared gazes with Ren. "Aoba, let's get out of here. The police is coming in."

Although Aoba felt like he couldn't voice out a respond due of taking deep breaths, he managed to nod at him instead.

With the bird type allmates joined them, they quickly fled with the guide from Pseudo Rabbit, just in time to slips away from Akushima and his troops.

**.**

Fixed the cover over her, Aoba stared forlornly at the sleeping form of Aria on his bed. She looks peaceful, as if sleeping soundly. But no matter how much he wished that's the case, the reality still slaps him out from his foolish wish. That said reality took form of the bandages all over her body, some wraps around her head.

Upon hearing the door slides open, Aoba looked over it, saw Shuu's form sitting at the front of the entrance.

"Everyone is waiting for you." He announced, his tail wagging behind him. "They have something to discuss."

Ah, probably about today events. He gets it, but...

"....Aria..."

"It's okay." Once again Aoba turned around, this time to Pure who rested at the top of the bed. The allmate also looked torn off here and there, something he keeps note in mind at how and where to fix her. "I'll keep an eye on her. If anything wrong, I'll send a signal to Smaragd."

"..."

Although he still feeling reluctant, he knew that they won't invite him to their meeting unless if it's incredibly important for him to be there. He mean- they're so adamant of leaving him out of blue before.

So with that, he left his room, not before sparing another glance to Aria as he closed the door.

Stepping inside the living room, Aoba could see that the others have gathered around, leaving a space for him right between Koujaku and Ren. As he sat down, he could see the grim look on the others faces, even the ever-as-cheerful Azris. Gulping down his saliva and clench his fists together, Aoba refused to be pressured by the heavy tension in the air.

"...what do we do now?" Mizuki is the one that breaks the silence, looked completely uncomfortable with it.

"...For now? We need to prepare for another assault from them." The serious respond came from Aura, her whole hand bandaged up due to the bullet wounds where it slashed her at the dangerous vital area. How she managed to avoid any single bullet to pierce through her is a miracle.

"Another... So you mean-"

"We just can't let them off just like that." Akina buts in. The places where that odd sword slice past her are aching, and she's desperately tried to hold back that familiar, sickening aching inside of her. "...they knew something. And it might had to do with why we're here in the first place. Their entire appearance screamed clue to us, and they held our answers that we have been searching for."

"She's right." Now all heads turned towards Azris. And to think about it, this is the first time ever Aoba seen this kind of expression from her up close. "The information that we got is still too little, but at least we got a picture or two of who they are."

Reached for Smaragd that is placed in the middle of the table, Azris swept her finger pad on it to summon few screens from her allmate. It's the faces of the girls they had encountered last night, all taken from the camera on Pseudo Rabbits that they still had all the time during the battle and from Smaragd's footage.

Akina barely hold back the scowl at seeing Lamia's face on the screen. Aura's jaw tightened at the sight of Libitina and Azris' whole body tensed up at seeing Ätzend even though from the screen. But she keeps going on as she swipes over the screens.

"'Lamia' is stated as another 'daughter' from other universe. She's a sword wielder, same as Akina. Her universe's story is more or less similar as Akina's but..." Glanced reluctantly for her reaction, Azris pursues on as she saw no danger signals from her. "...in a different, twisted way at the end." When she looked at the confused looks from their 'parents', she blatantly explained. "According to the record we got, her parents also Uncle Koujaku and Mama, but both of you ended up really, _reallyyyyyyy_ differently."

"What?!" Those are the sure reaction they surely will get. As for avoiding the rain of questions coming from them, Azris quickly pursues on. "Moving on!"

"Oi!"

Another swap on the screens.

"'Libitina' stated herself as a top pro assassin, and is paid in high price for Aura's head. She could use both guns and knifes, and seemed pretty sly and tricky to deal with."

Mink barely reacted; Aura had explained it first for him earlier. Although from the looks of it, the way his jaw suddenly tightens when the attacker of his 'daughter' brought up into the topic isn't being missed from both Aura and Aoba. "..."

Another swipe from Azris' fingers.

"'Ätzend' is a Rhyme user, but it still unknown if she's also a hacker as both of me and Papa." paused in hesitation, she urges on at the glance at her 'father'. "...she said she's an opponent destined for me, at which I couldn't get any more information more than that, unfortunately."

Another swipe, the last one.

"And this is, 'Soiléir'. She's the one that attacked Aria. She claims to be the altered version of the humanoid android 'Alpha'-" seeing how their body turned tense at that especially Aoba and Clear make her cringes in sympathy. "...and said that Uncle Clear and Mama are her supposed to be her 'parents', but... they more or less ended up in similar situation as the 'parents' in Lamia's side, so..." Azris ended it with a shrug.

Pressed some buttons, all four images lined up in one line in front all of them. "...And that's all we knew about them."

Staring at the faces on the screen, pair of golden eyes couldn't help but imprint those inside her mind. Whilst hiding her tightly clenched fists from the others, inside her head she made a vow.

A vow that she won't let them escape that easily. _Next time..._

**.**

**.**

In a dark room, only four large screens that illuminated it dimly with bluish glow. In front of those screens that seemed sometimes blinks on and off like an old TV screens, a person sat languidly in front all of it.

The pair of lips curled into an amused, dark smile. The equal dark chuckle echoed inside the otherwise empty room.

At least, it looks _empty_ other than the TV and the seat the figure is sitting on...

**.**

**.**

**Ps: I had an announcement. The fanfic 'DRAMAtical Murder : The Daughters' had reached 1k hits! _Arigatou gozaimasu_ (Thank you very much)! None of my fanfics reached that far so it's a new excitement for me. I want to thank you for the readers that had read this from the very beginning, and the new ones, and the ones that gives kudos to this fanfic. I will surely brought this fanfic into the end, no matter how busy my schedule is hahaha**

**Once again, thank you very much!**

**Regards, Shiro**


	36. Part 35: Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had short time to recover and train themselves to outbest the girls they're up against right now. The time they have maybe even not enough in the slightest.  
> But...  
> ...They have to- no  
> ...They will make it

**.**

**.**

**Determination**

**_Zzzzttt!!!_ **

"...!"

**_Bzzt! Bzzt! Zzzzttttt!!_ **

"Aa... Uh..."

**_Bzztt! ZZZTTTTT!!_ **

"Ukh-!"

...

...

...

**_ZZZZZZTTTTTTT!!!!_ **

"-Kh...-!"

**.**

"-ria. Aria!"

Pair of closed eyes frown even deeper, before starts to blink open. Revealing drowsy pink eyes to the world as the eyelids start to raise up. Blinking rapidly at the sudden light entered her eyes, Aria finally managed to properly opened her eyes.

The first thing she recognized when her senses finally catching up is the face of someone so familiar.

It's Aoba, her 'mother'.

"Kaa-san..." She called out weakly as she automatically tried to sit up. But she is quickly pushed down, her pink eyes blinked as she realized her 'mother' forced her to the bed just now. "Kaa-san?"

Aoba shook his head with a firm look on his face, before opened his mouth to explain. "Don't move. You still need more rest..."

Aria nodded shortly at that, although her mind is still fuzzy from waking up what it seems a long sleep. She then decided to look around, while her scattered mind still catching up things. "Kaa-san... What happened...?"

'Shock' is clearly an understatement. "Aria... You don't remember...?"

The silver haired girl shook her head gently. "My memory is all fuzzy... I can't remember clearly..." She explained, her pink eyes watched as Aoba heaved out a breath that he's been holding.

Although he thanked God that Aria seemed didn't sever an amnesia from what happened, he also felt heavy to explain the whole thing to her. Tried to calm his anxiety down, he finally felt like his tongue is working again.

"You're... being attacked, at the raid in the alley... You lost conscious since then, I guess..."

"...-Ah."

Now she remembers. Ah, no wonder her whole body seems to ache horribly. "Kaa-san..."

Seeing the widening pink eyes in front of him, Aoba chewed the insides of his cheek at seeing the memory of last night rushed into her mind. Grasping the hand that she reached out weakly towards him, Aoba is careful as to not distress her wounds.

But the way she seemed to suck in a sharp breath at seeing her bandaged hand already made him felt crushed. "...you had several fractured bones it seems... But as long as you rest well, you'll recover within time."

Aria seems at lost as to what to say, still processing the information that just given to her. "Kaa-san... I..."

"Ssh, it's okay." Aoba reassured her, patting her hand lightly that's in his grasp. "Just rest well, okay? Pure is here if you need anything."

At the mention of her allmate, Aria turned her head around. And immediately she saw her, just right next her head. "Pure..."

"I'm here, Aria." Pure responded, her tentacles that being torn off a little at the edged moved in the same languish movement towards Aria, curled around her other outstretched arm gently. Seeing Pure's appearance that being torn off in several places, and remembered at how it happen in the first place, make Aria's face twisted in deep guilt.

"Pure... I'm sorry..."

If Pure had mouth, or make any expression at all, Aoba sure that she would be smiling reassuringly towards her owner right now. "It's fine. I should be the one that apologize, for not able to protect you properly."

"But..."

Not long, a hum is coming out from Pure. For some reason, it sounded so familiar for Aoba...

Looking back to Aria, Aoba realized that she seemed calm down for some reason. It might  not shown much, due to her condition right now, but she's obviously a lot less tenser than before.

But he knew that she still feeling the anxiety and guilt. In hope to ease her from it even if a little bit, Aoba gently stroke her silver strands, the silver hair that looked similar with Clear's...

Not being seen by Aoba, Aria's glassy pink eyes become more glassier before she closed her eyes, let tears escaped from her eyes. Her hold on Pure's tentacles tightened, with a spark of determination.

**.**

Peeking through the door, pair of topaz eyes examined their surrounding. Azris exhaling a relief sigh as she saw no soul in sight, silently tip-toed like a bulgar at night until-

The small cough that coming from behind her immediately make her freeze like being suddenly paralyzed. Turning her head around in robotic movement, Azris simply grinned sheepishly at the sight of Ren right behind her. "Hi Uncle Ren...."

"...Why are you not resting right now?" Ren questioned her right on the spot, his golden eyes staring deeply into the peach haired girl that reminds her terribly of Rein's scolding glare. Like father, like daughter.

"Umm~~ because~~~?"

Ren simply raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, made her let out a small 'eep' at that. "I need to get something back in our hideout..." She confessed, shrinking away from Ren as if he's going to lash out at the next second.

If Ren is amused with how she reacted like a scared child even though there's no need to, he didn't show it. Instead he continued to ask. "And what is it? That you want to get?"

"Aah~~ about that~"

The way that smile hinted on Azris face made Ren had an impression that she's up to something mischievous. So before she managed to make a single step, Ren already grabbed her by the shoulder to prevent her from escaping. "I'm not letting you go off on your own without a reason, Azris."

"Aww, but Uncle Ren-!"

The dark haired man shook his head at that. "No, Azris. You know the reason why."

At that Azris sulked even more, remembering the discussion they had before.

Because now they have seen the faces of the real culprits and they have seen theirs, there are higher chances that they'll in danger if they step outside alone. From their past experience, one of them must be a hacker like the duo Noiz-Azris, and whoever which one she is, she seemed had a better eye on them than them to her. And that's the worrying part, other than most of the main fighters are undergo a full recovery treatment right now.

Seeing the peach haired girl sulking like that, Ren let out a sigh before decided to confront her more. "...Is it important for you?"

"Yep." The girl answered, still pouting. Decided to go easy on her, Ren reached out, patting her head lightly to make her stop sulking already. "...Alright, I'll let you off." At the brightened face and the look that ready to bolt at any minute from the peach haired girl, Ren quickly added. "Only if I get to tag along. I won't let you off all alone outside there."

"Okay!"

As long as she gets to get the things she needs back in their own hideout, she won't mind at pair of eyes watching her constantly. Except for their opponents, it would be freaking creepy.

**.**

"How both of you fare?"

"...Hiiobaa-san said that our wounds are much worse than it looked, but if we rest properly, we'll recover without any troubles."

"...I see."

In the living room, the trio fighter from the girls group are gathered together, along with Koujaku, Mink and Noiz. Aura is in the middle of testing her hands' movement since it was temporary immobilized because of the bullets that pierced to her hand nerves. Thankfully the bullet isn't deep enough to completely cut off her hands movements' nerves, which is a great miracle itself. As for Akina, she obviously had lesser luck than Aura; she seemed to resist herself from wincing in pain whenever her wounds are distressed. But other than that, the two girls seems to heal up well.

"Sorry, we couldn't help much at that time." Koujaku apologized, scratched the back of his head nervously. If only they could give a hand to the girls then, they won't ended up badly like this.

"...It's okay, Uncle Koujaku, we understand." Aura assured him, still flexing her fingers. "...So, is the info of those goons actually are human androids are true?"

"Uncle Clear had confirmed Shuu's statement." Rein answered. Then she pulled a hand that could be easily mistaken with a real hand if it's not for the variety cables that hanging out at the end of it where it had ripped off. "This one is from one of them that Uncle Clear ripped off."

"So we're basically are fighting against superhuman girls and a bunch of androids..." Akina mussed, careful with her wounds that seemed would bleed again anytime she moves even as simple as breathing. "No wonder when we first fight with them, they revived like a bunch of horrid zombies."

"But I think it would be easy to deal with them once we knew who they really are." Noiz commented, crossing his arms. "As for the goons, I might be able to do something about them."

"Azris is thinking the same, that's why she's went to our hideout right now." Rein butted in, stroking Shuu's fur gently.

"About that, I'm surprised that you're still here instead of accompany Azris, Rein." Koujaku suddenly said out of blue, looked at the 'daughter' of Ren. "What gives?"

"...Someone needs to watch over them personally." is her answer, while giving an intense look at one certain dark haired girl. Akina hold back the urge to scoot away from it while Aura seemed to smirk in amusement. The guys seemed also immediately catch on what she's implying.

"...Ah."

**.**

It was in the middle of the night that Aoba heard some noises coming from the living room. When he slowly slide the door open, he saw a certain peach head seemed on working on the screens in front of her. "...Azris."

The poor girl immediately freezes up, nervously peeked from over the mess of parts in front of her. Grinning nervously at Aoba who stood at the doorway with his hands on his hips, she meeks slowly. "Hi, Mama..."

"This is already late, Azris. Are you still working on those?"

"Yyeeessssss?" the girl meekly answered, grinned sheepishly like a child tried to play innocent at what she did. Sighing softly, Aoba couldn't put the strong face anymore as he smiled at Azris' nervous reaction, before entered the living room to help the girl to finish the machine faster.

**.**

"...What happened to your eyes?"

"Aaah, that..."

" **Aoba/Azris.** "

"...We're sorry..."

**.**

"Yes!"

All heads turned towards Azris as she cheered out loud on her spot. Thanks to Tae's medicine, both Akina and Aura recovered relatively fast. Aria also had recovered, already able to walk on her own while clutching Pure protectively to her chest.

"What? You finished already?" Akina asked, flexing her sore muscles for not able to use them often. Azris nodded excitedly, seems so jittery and hyper despite the fact that she didn't able to rest much.

"Yep!" her grin totally break her face as she then stepped aside, presenting the machine that she had built for two days without sleep. "Ta-da! Here it is the machine that I'm promised to you all; the Rhyme Training Field!"

"Wait, 'Rhyme', you said?" Koujaku interjected, raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, we all know that Rhyme is an online game that involves us using our brain and feeling the damage inside but not outside right?" at the nods from some of them, Azris continued with her explanation. "So since you guys had requested a training program that won't put more damage to a wounded body, I came up with this!"

Once again representing the machine she's talking about, everyone seeing the detail of it better. The shape of it is a big tall box, just past Azris' height just a little bit. On the plain box there's a space that revealed monitors and keyboard to work with. On the other side of the box, there seems what looks like a headphones with eye covers with cables connecting to the box, five at total.

"This, is where the settings of the A.I opponent, adjust them to your own likings. Actually you need another person here to monitor things up but I made auto button as well." Azris explained, gestured to the simple and complicated looking monitor to them. "And this, is where we'll go to the Rhyme field exclusively for training." she then gestured to the headphones, holding one in her hands since the cables are pretty long. "All we have to do is put this on and pressed this button at the side." she said, tapping lightly at the said button. "And then we're going to end up in a Rhyme field where an A.I is going to wait for us."

"Is it safe?" Akina questioned, her bronze eyes seemed to stare at Azris' creation warily.

"Don't worry; Papa and Mama helped me in this one so it's safe!" Azris cheered. "It's offline program after all, so we won't get hacked. And if we did, both of me and Papa had put a stronger firewall than before."

"...How about the test run?"

"Oh. I was just gonna to do it."

' _...Is she for real?_ '

Seemed blissfully obvious at the stares she got, Azris easily handed the headphone to Rein. "Here, Rein! Go and try it!"

Sighing softly, the ocean gradient haired girl voiced no complaint as she went to sit near the box before putting it on, covering her golden eyes from view. One of her hands reached up, pressing the button Azris is talking about.

And all of the sudden she felt a familiar tug at the back of her mind before the dizziness followed. Rein simply squeezed her eyes shut as she waited.

Not long, the dizziness stopped, and only then Rein dared to open her eyes.

Right in front of her is not the Seragaki's living room or the eye cover she just put on; it's a empty, dull colored Rhyme field.

"Hey Rein, you can hear me?" Blinking at the familiar sound of Azris, the ocean gradient haired girl part her lips.

"...yes."

"Oh, that's good." the peach haired girl commented, and Rein could imagine that she had a large grin on her face right now. "Since I customized it similar to how our Rhyme is, you'll still able to hear us right now. It's more or less is a combination of old Rhyme and future Rhyme." She cackled up.

"Hmm, how interesting." Rein commented, looked at her surroundings. It's really just an empty space with nothing inside of it, at all. It might be a first time she saw a Rhyme field like this.

Not long, she heard more voices. "Hey, Akina! Wanna try it too?"

"Well, if Rein managed to survive more than five minutes using that then it's safe."

Chuckle in amusement at that, Rein decided to focus at the surrounding rather than the argument that happening right next to her.

Not long, she felt something akin to a ripple in the air before turned around, watched as Akina appeared not far from her. Seconds later, Aura followed.

"Uwa-! It's so empty here." Akina commented as she got a good look around her. Aura seems to observe silently.

"Cuz I haven't set the A.I and battlefield yet." Azris answered, getting to the monitor and starts typing furiously. "I'm getting to it right now."

Rein hummed slowly, hearing the familiar clicks of Azris working on her keyboard at the distance. The golden eyed girl seemed to look at the distance, pondering about something. "...Azris."

"Mhm?" The peach haired girl hummed in reply, Clear and Koujaku watched curiously her work from over her shoulders.

"Just how the A.I of yours works?"

"Oh! It's easy; I simply need to adjust the settings on the A.I that is going to be used. Like the settings for the strength, speed, agility, ya know, stuffs like that. Right now I'm adjusting the settings that suited your stats right now, but a little higher."

"...How high the setting that you're going to put on our A.Is?"

"Hm, two times over. Why, Rein? You have a request?" The peach haired girl mussed, not losing her focus on the screen with her fingers still typing.

"...yes." The adoptive daughter of Ren answered, looked ahead of her with a firm expression on her face. "...made mine 10 times over."

Azris almost mistype for a second there, and she  ** _never_** mistypes anything before. "Eeh?!!"

"Oi, oi, are you serious, Rein?" Koujaku questioned, completely taken aback by the request from her. "Ten times?"

"Ten times." she confirmed, looked over her shoulder as she heard a small scoff.

"Only you? That's unfair." Akina protested, rolling her shoulder in motion. "...mine too."

"...Make that three of us, Azris." the wavy haired girl next to them finally spoke up, getting shocked stares from the others that watching three of them right now.

"Eer, are you sure, guys?" Aoba hesitantly approached them, his brows furrowed in worry at them. "I mean, you guys already strong..."

"...But not enough." Akina sharply replied, hide the grit of her teeth and the clench of her fist. "These wounds, are the prove of it."

"Akina..."

"She's right." To everyone surprise, Aura agreed on that kind of statement from Akina. Maybe despite how calm and quiet she is, the adoptive daughter of Mink is just as frustrated as Akina. "...the we right now won't be able to defeat them, even if we work together."

"And there's barely time." Rein added, took a step forward at the faint image of a human size doll looking figure right in front of her.

"...We'll break our limit and stop them, no matter what the cost."

"...!"

The ones that reluctant and doubted their request went completely silent. Azris seemed to consider them for a moment before a firm resolve inside her shine through her green-yellow topaz eyes.

"...I got it." she spoke up finally. "I'll set it up right away." she then returned to the monitor, start re-adjusting the settings. The trio fighter in the Rhyme Training Field steal a glance at each other, a small smile hinted on their lips. "Rein, would you like to do Rhyme type training as well with Shuu?"

The golden eyed girl seemed to consider that offer for a moment. "....If you please."

"Okay!" She cheered, before Rein could felt a familiar weight jumped on her lap. Reaching out tentatively, a small smile rose on her lips at the feeling of Shuu's fur against her fingers.

"Alright, here we go..." She heard Azris hummed right in front of her. And then seconds later, her familiar Husky pup allmate appeared before her in the Rhyme field in her arms. Both of them seemed to share a small smile together at seeing each other. "As a forewarning, when the training began, you won't have the sense in real world anymore just like Rhyme old style, so there would be time limit for it. Is it okay for you guys?"

"It's more than alright. Thank you, Azris."

They could imagine the large grin on her face before they heard the familiar rapid clicking sounds that seemed from far away. And slowly but surely, the scenery before them starts to change the more the raid typing goes on.

"Um, Azris..." The adoptive daughter of Noiz perked up when she heard the familiar timid voice, the speed of her fingers relents slightly. Topaz orbs blinking at Aria, who seems fidgets on the spot. "What's wrong, Aria?"

"Ah, it's..."

Azris is patient enough to wait for Aria to continue her words, and when it felt like it had been forever, Aria finally felt she had muster enough courage to say what she wants to say.

"I... want to join too, in the Rhyme Training Field..."

Well, they surely didn't have enough surprise today. This is even more shocking than Rein's request for the A.I computer opponent to be ten times stronger than her. "Wha- but Aria, are you sure?" the peach haired seemed to still overwhelmed by Aria's words. "I mean... You- well, it's not like I mean ill but-"

"It's okay, I know." Aria assured her, halting her nervous ranting. Chewed her lower lips nervously, Aria spoke up again. "...But that's the reason why."

"But you didn't had any fighting skill, and you didn't participate in Rhyme..."

The silver haired girl nods once more. "...but I have this..." She then reached to her throat, emphasize her meaning without words. "...I... Want to be useful for everyone, not only at outside the battlefield, but at the battlefield itself as well."

"Aria..."

There's a deafening silence between them that no one dared to break. The trio fighter from the girl's group didn't say anything ever since Aria declared something that even out of their expectation.

Huffing out, Azris glanced towards Noiz and Clear. The silver haired man that seemed sympathized with his 'daughter' in some way gave her an encouraging nod, while her 'father' had indifferent expression on his face as he shrugged. Azris looked back at Aria, then up to Aoba who stepped closer to them, patting Aria's head gently. The silver haired girl also looked up at their 'mother', looking straight into his gentle smile that directed towards her. "Kaa-san..."

"Aria, you... want to able to protect everyone, aren't you? To be strong with your Dye Music?"

Her pink eyes widened at how her 'mother' hit right on the spot, but she nodded nonetheless, confirming his words. The soft smile on Aoba's smile grew, as he pats her silver hair some more. "You're a kind person, Aria." he praised her, still stroking her head gently. "As long as you don't push yourself too hard... You're still recovering after all." he then looked up to the three girls that had their headsets on, glaring through them. "The same also applies to three of you. No excuses allowed."

Akina could felt the corner of her lips twitched at being scolded by their 'mother' like this, but three of them shared the same amount of amusement nonetheless. "We'll try."

Grinning widely, Azris gestured the vacant headphones that left. "Well, get ready, Aria. I'll set up an A.I for you."

"Thank you, Azris." the silver haired girl thanked the other girl gratefully. But before she went to join Rein and the others, she went to give a hug to Aoba, stunned the man at the gesture. But then a proud smile went to his lips as he watched Aria put the headphone on and pressed the button just like the others had did. And Azris is back to the monitor again.

"Welcome, Aria." Akina greeted the silver haired girl as she appeared in the field. "...Are you sure about this?"

Aria simply smiled at then as she nods. They didn't question anything further as she never looked this sure before.

"Okay, the program is going to start. Be ready!" Azris warned, ready to hit the last button that is going to mark as the start.

"Bring it on, Azris!" Akina encouraged, determined as ever to be strong, to surpass her own limits. To surpass _her_.

In dramatic movement, Azris hit that button.

And the guys watched as the girls' body suddenly went limp, signaled that they had went to total Drive-by state.

Reopening her eyes as the dizziness that suddenly appeared gone as fast as it comes, Rein blinked as the scene that revealed before her is not the same as the white, empty area. Instead it replaced with a dark, narrowed alley that looked like the kind of alley at the abandoned part of a bright big city.

That and she couldn't see the others anywhere.

"Can anyone hear me?"

Surprised that Azris voice seemed to echo in her head instead outside of her head, Rein reluctantly answered. "...I could hear you, Azris."

She could hear the peach haired girl hummed low and high, which is felt a little weird for her since it's all happening in her head. "Alright, so since everyone can hear me, I'll give a brief explanation. Right now everyone is in their own training field, different for each person. And you guys had entered the full Drive-by, which means you could move but your real body won't. I could only communicate to you guys with the mic that I had that connects to each of your headphones." that more or less explained about the voice. "The A.Is are going to come right up. With the settings, I had adjusted them to have the similar fighting type as you guys were, so be ready!"

"I see..." Rein mussed, ventured further in the dark and cold alley. Accidentally looking up, Rein saw a series of numbers suddenly appeared right above her. '60:00'. Not long, she felt a presence near her, and true to that senses of her- she saw a wood mannequin looking android emerged from one of the alley branches.

"...So this is the A.I that Azris talked about..." Rein exclaimed loudly, as if speaking out loud. Feeling another presence behind her, she didn't need to glance at to see who is it.

"...Let's go, Shuu."

The rattles of iron with iron echoed loudly in the narrow alley. Pair of silver eyes gleamed in the dark.

"Understood."

And with that, the battle began.

**.**

They had short time to recover and train themselves to outbest the girls they're up against right now. The time they have maybe even not enough in the slightest.

But...

...They have to- no-

...They **will** make it.

**.**

**.**

**And once again, another late post. My sincere apologize for that part. As for the 5 July, I didn't put any chapter on purposes; one, the work is getting hectic, and two, I'm working on the digital version of my previous drawing of the girls so you guys could see the colored version of them, and I tried my best for that one. For the next chapter, I tried to be on time but I can't promise anything.**

**Regards, Shiro**

**Next (probably) update : 15 July**


	37. Part 36: Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark invitation  
> It might be a trap  
> But this is their chance

**.**

**.  
**

**Invitation  
**

_**Screech!  
** _

"Urgh-" Akina grits her teeth together as she halted, almost kneeling to the floor of the surreal scenery filled with green bamboo forest and pavement road. Her bronze eyes glaring sternly at the doll mannequin in front of her, holding a sword in her- wait or is it a he? whatever- hands. Despite it looks, the mannequin is really strong. Is this the infamous saying of 'don't judge the book by its cover'? If it is then Akina is getting a hard slap from it.

But then any of her complain would need to wait later. Her bronze eyes glanced up at the bright numbers that still displayed right above her head.

24:19. And the running numbers behind it still decreased in steady fast pace.

Huffing out, Akina steadied her pace again, and dashed towards the mannequin with the renewed blood lust rushing through her veins.

She had to win this before the time limit.

**.**

00:00

"Kh-!"

Akina dropped right on her back as the mannequin drop the finishing blow. But luckily the sword went through her body as the mannequin and the scenery gradually disappeared, and soon Akina find herself in the same white empty scene from before. Scratching her already messed up hair, she looked around. Aria is on her knees, totally looked beat and exhausted. Aura is in the worse condition, although the wavy haired girl stayed on her knees despite her legs looked like it would gave up anytime soon. And lastly, is Rein. Akina never saw the ocean gradient girl looked so out of breath like that before, and her clothes are being torn off at some parts with blood drenched some part of it where the wounds are formed. She also seemed barely could stand on her own. Her only support, is the figure that stand right next to her. Even though it's the first time Akina saw him, she instantly recognized him.

It's Shuu. The usual Husky pup allmate appearance is replaced with a tall figure, and much to Akina's surprise and not, it's a half human-half horse, with knight armor covered the human parts that reminded Akina of the appearance of a paladin in most RPG games that she ever saw thanks to her 'mother'. Only the paladin human is merged with his horse rather than sitting on one. The horse part is in contrast color with the silver armor the human part is wearing; it's black and looked sturdy, perfect build for strong kick and fast gallop, no armor covered the horse part. The tail of the horse part, ironically for Akina, is in the same color of the silver with the armor. One of his hands is shaped into a slim shield that she knew is not any ordinary decoration, and if she watched closely, against the light, a certain pattern will glint off now and then, as if being delicately carved by glass. The same could be said for the chest armor, the large rapier sword he's holding and the hat- oh no wait, that's not the carvings on the armor. The silver glint that shone against the light is his eyes. It's his _freaking_ eyes. "...Jesus, Shuu."

Hearing his name being called, the allmate turned his head slightly towards Akina, still holding Rein up as she still fighting for her breath. Upon clearer view, almost all part of his face seemed being swallowed by his hat armor. "...Is it the first time you see me like this?"

"Well, it's not like I ever saw Rein played Rhyme before. If it's Smaragd I have seen it." Akina elaborated, ended it with a short shrug. Shuu seemed to nod in understanding at that, before getting back to help his master. "Are you alright, Rein?"

The ocean gradient haired girl gave him a short nod, gulping for air.

"Thanks for the hard work~" they heard Azris' sound, gratefully from outside their heads this time. "If you guys want to go offline, just press the button again just like how you got online."

Dully noted that, they now felt a bit weird to raise their hands in 'real life' too as they reached for the button. And with just a 'click', they felt the same dizziness as the first time before stopping, revealed that they aren't in the empty white room again. They felt how their hands went a little numb and awkward as they removed the headphones. The first person that greet their equally awkward eyes is no one other than Azris.

"It's a full success~" she grinned, making a 'V' sign with her fingers. Aria rubbed her eyelids as to shoo the awkward, clumsy feeling away where it not supposed to be. Didn't they really just went through all of that just one hour? It as if their body tells them it had been longer...

"So it seems." upon the new voice joining in, they looked at Noiz direction, noticed that their 'parents' still here observing them. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Weird." is Akina's instant comment, feeling her fingers together. "It's as if we have been numbed and just recovering from it."

"You'll get used to that eventually." Noiz told them, Aura make a small noise of respond of that. "Anything else other than that?"

"...nothing significant." Rein answered him, seemed to examine her own hands as if it's the first time she saw them.

"There changes, although slightly." Shuu confirmed her, small screens pops out in front of him then he dismissed them. Ren seemed to hum thoughtfully at that, before stepping closer to them. "I think the changes would be apparent if the training goes on." His 'daughter' seemed to agree his statement of that.

Huffing out, Aoba walked to them, patting their backs. "Well, at least you guys were alright. C'mon, Baa-chan already called us for supper."

**.**

When the night falls, the condition in Aoba's bedroom still as the same as the previous night. Packed with Ren and the girls. Now it's even more hideous, because...

"...Why are you guys here?"

Koujaku simply grinned sheepishly, Clear simply hummed as he fixed the bed, Noiz already went ahead and make himself comfortable, and as for Mink, he's sitting at the corner with an unreadable look on his face. Actually, his face is usually is, but this time it grew sterner than before. Wait, compared to 'stern', 'tense' is the right word for it. Ren? The poor guy stood there, looked completely confused as to what happened right now.

"It's because Azris told them that Uncle Ren got the special privilege to sleep together with Mama." Akina elaborated, pointed at the said culprit who didn't look guilty at all in the slightest with that carefree smile.

"~~while I'm not _exactly_ sleep together with Ren...." Aoba drawled out, obviously tried to not release the frustration in him. "...Why it turned out to be like this?"

"Aah, about that..." Akina scratched her chin, looking anywhere but at their 'mother'. "...the guys went jealous that's why."

Koujaku seemed still in the denial mode when it comes to Aoba, at least right now. "Am not."

"Are too. And are we still need to be in this stage right now?"

"What 'stage'?" Clear asked curiously, tilted his head at their direction.

"Nothing!"

"And just where are you girls going?" Aoba quickly stopped the girls, who already got their sleeping bags in their hands.

"We're going to sleep in the living room." Rein's too calm response is enough to make Aoba's jaw dropped to the floor in a matter of seconds. "It's rather unfair to let our 'fathers' to keep on sleeping at the living room. So we decided to switch once in a while."

"Once in a while, you say..."

While Aoba seemed still at lost of words, the girls is quick to make their way out.

"Night, Mama. And don't do anything weird to him in the middle of the night, Papa~"

"A-as if!"

"Bye, Mama, Papa! Have a good night!"

"Hn..."

"Goodnight, Kaa-san, Tou-san. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight, Aria! See you tomorrow morning!"

"...Goodnight, Kaa-san. Tou-san."

"..."

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, have a good rest tonight."

"Are you guys okay with sleeping in the living room? Your injuries..."

"Nah, we'll be fine. Great-grandma's medicine works quickly." Akina waved him off, before completely leaving the room with a final goodbye wave to them. "Have fun~"

Just what the heck is that supposed to be mean, Akina?!!

...The deafening silence... it's too much... Really, really too much...

"Errr- let's sleep?"

"..."

**.**

And sleep they did, until the morning comes.

...Other than the fact that they couldn't sleep at all.

**.**

It's happening when Azris just finished with her Rhyme training session with Koujaku, Noiz and Mink(they insisted to join the training program too, along with Clear, Aoba and Ren as well), that Smaragd suddenly rung off in alarm.

" _Attention! Attention! A message from Unknown! A message from Unknown!_ "

The others that waited for the ones that using up the machine also jolted in surprise at that before rushed to Smaragd, just in time before Azris swept her finger over the screen that popped out on Smaragd. And they suddenly greeted with a large screen with large letters on it.

' _For our braves competitor,_

_You are invited to a big party this midnight_

_At near the ruins of Oval Tower_

_Your dearest opponents are waiting for you to come_

_Don't be late_

_Regards, A_ '

"....!!"

"This is..." Koujaku moved closer to see better the letters, looked just as shocked as the others.

"...Do you think this is from them?"

"...Who knows." Noiz inquired, typing furiously on his keyboard before gritting his teeth in annoyance. "...Tsch. I failed to get the source of it again..."

"So, what should we do?" Azris asked, turning to look at Rein. The ocean gradient haired girl is silent for a while before glanced up at the letters on the screen. The way her golden eyes staring at it so intensely, she might as well glaring holes into it.

"...It might be a trap, but it gave us an opportunity to stop their havoc from going any further."

"Well, that might be true, but..." Aoba spoke up, looked ready to interject whatever the worse decision that might be made. Rein knew his point very well. This is too risky. Both Akina and Aura just completely healed up from their injuries from previous battle, and Aria is a little more until full recovery. And if they were to accept this, it's in the similar phrase of jumping straight into a lion's den unarmored.

"...This is the only chance. If we're to wait for them like before, there would be no end of them, since we just took care of the goons." surprisingly it's Mink who spoke up, got shocked stares from the others because of it. "If we want to end this soon, we need to get to the main source of the problem itself. If we didn't act fast, then the long way will kill us all."

"...Well, you got a point there..." Koujaku mumbled, although not willing to admit, his hands crossed over his chest. Aoba is in the same term as him, but he's more unwilling to admit it. It just... the guys, and the girls... there's a high chance that they might lost their lives during all this. And he... didn't want that, not to any of them. While he's in the middle of inner conflict, both of the guys and the girls group that noticed the hard look on his face exchange glances with each other, conversing quietly through their gaze. "...."

Whatever thoughts that kept swirling in Aoba's head is cut short when he felt a hand is grasping his. Looking up, he's immediately met gaze with pair of pink eyes. "Clear..."

"It's okay. If we stick close with each other, I'm sure we'll be alright." Clear assured him, with the brightest smile on his face that is 'Clear'. Feeling somewhat calm down and a little restless himself in a new level, Aoba gave him a smile of his own, nodding in sign that he appreciated Clear's support.

"Then, it settles!"

Aoba is almost face palming when Azris shout it out of blue. "Ah, no, we're not exactly have this decided yet-"

While the others seemed in the middle of argue-discussion themselves, Rein took a glance at the screen again. Her golden eyes glaring intensively at the bottom line of the 'invitation' they just received.

' _....'A'..._ '

**.**

In a dark room that only being lit up by various screens at one side, several shadows stood on the tallest level that got a perfect look at everything, including bellow them that had quiet, but rapid clicking of keyboards almost on entire seats.

"...You think they'll accept it?"

"There's no way they won't~" a snicker resounded, pair of canine teeth glinting off against the dim light from the screens. "After all, this is like the sweet opportunity for all their problems~"

"...Now all we have to concern is how to seize them." their heads turned to the large seat right in front of them. Despite it's mainly dark, it's obvious that someone is sitting on it. "So, what do we do now?"

A dark, deep chuckle is the respond of it. Pair of bright golden eyes completely lit up in the dark, and the light also glint off the glassy surface of the light green earring between the shadows created by the light.

"We'll give them the _warmest_ welcome we could muster."

A wicked grin widened, as their companions seemed to agree at the very idea. _Very_ agree...

**.**

**.**

**Next (probably) update : 20 July**


	38. Part 37: It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They came as the invitation tells them to.  
> For this, they readied themselves for every ugly scenarios that about to greet them once they're there.  
> No matter what, they'll get them for sure.

**.**

**.**

**It Began**

_**BZZZzzzZZtttT!!!** _

"-ukh-!"

_...Again?_

**_BBBZZZzzztttt!!_ **

"...Khh....!"

_...Why is it kept coming?_

**_ZZzzzZZZTTTt!!_ **

"Urrgh...!!"

_All over, all over again..._

**_BBBZZZZTTTTTTT!!!!_ **

"Ugh.... Argh...."

_...Why?_

**_WHIP!_ **

Panting harshly, she's surprised that none of her friends awoke at the sudden movement she made. Once again they took the liberty in the living room, entrusting their 'mother' to their 'fathers' in his room upstairs. Wipes the sweat off her face with her hand, she's struggled to catch her breath, tried so hard to breathing properly right now. Placing both of her palms on her face, covering it, she tried to breath deeply, slowly. With her body bent forwards as she still tried to calm herself down, with shaky inhales, she repeated one word over and over again in her mind. Like an endless prayer.

But if it is, how she wished for it to be true.

**.**

"Is everyone ready?"

Now all of them are gathered at the scheduled time to sent out for their trip tonight. Each of them readied themselves, to their top condition despite the situation.

"They are the only ones that left." Aura answered, mentioning the people that still occupied the machine while still occupied with her guns maintenance. At that, the remaining others looked towards the one that currently still using the machines. But not a moment later, they reached up for the headphones on their heads, went offline before removing them. They opened their eyes, revealing two sets of golden-amberish eyes and pair of hazel eyes.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Aoba apologized immediately, as he, Ren and Rein got up from their seats near the machine.

Koujaku waved it off almost immediately. "Nah, don't sweat it. Shall we go?"

"... _Aa_."

With the remaining three quickly readied themselves up, they finally all ready to sent off right now.

' _We're coming...!_ '

**.**

"....So this is it?"

That question is voiced out by Azris as they arrived at the scheduled place; the remaining ruins of Oval Tower that still left behind until now. As they expected, there's nothing here but the remnants of the ruins itself. Even if they went out to examine the whole place, they still found nothing.

"Noiz, can't you get something?" Aoba asked the hacked, turned his head to the younger man who busied himself with his keyboard and the running screen right in front of him.

"I'm working on it." Is his reply to him, still focusing with his hacking. Azris is immediately on his aid, helping out from her own screen that she summoned out of Smaragd. And they found their results almost immediately. In the virtual word, with both Pseudo Rabbit and Smaragd in their Rhyme form, they immediately countered with a series of allmates in Rhyme forms that comes in their way. According to the numbers, both of them are totally being outnumbered easily.

"Uh-oh. Hey, Rein, we might need your large range attacks for this one." Azris called out, not even once losing her focus with her screen.

"Log me in, Azris." Rein immediately responded, summoned out her own screen from her coil.

"You got it!" Azris cheerfully replied, summoned out another set of screen and keyboard to make her work easier, although that mean she needs to divide her attention into two, But then, it's not a problem at all for Azris. And not a second later, Shuu appeared in the virtual world, right next to Smaragd and Pseudo Rabbit.

"Shuu, Armagedon SET!" Rein is the first one to make the move, and Shuu complies almost immediately. Waved his humongous spear around, Shuu charged up a sphere of ball energy at the tip of his lance before jumped forward, slashed the opponent sides with a strong whip. The ball sphere that he created seems to move on its own when he withdraw hid hand, ready to slash, and extended when he slashed it. Thanks to that attack, one five of the allmate army is executed in an instant.

"Now I see why you asked her." Noiz commented with a scoff, his 'daughter' respond with her familiar bubbly giggle since she knew he approved. "...Pseudo Rabbit."

"Hit SET!"

"Roger~"

"We too, Smaragd!" Azris grinned, her yellow-green topaz eyes clearly gleamed under the light from the screen. "Riot SET!"

" _Proceed, Riot SET_ "

It didn't take long for the virtual world to be filled with explosions here and there.

"They surely seems like they have some fun, don't they?" Koujaku commented, all the while withdrawing his sword from his back.

"They surely is." Akina agreed him, swiftly withdraws her own from its hiding place. Ren simply cracked his knuckles together. Both Mink and Aura already ready with their respective guns. Clear is all ready in fighting mode and Aria's state is all defensive. Aoba's hazels eyes glaring at the darkness around them- no, at the _shadows_ in the darkness that surrounds them right now, slowly and surely crept closer to them. Those are, undoubtedly, are the android goons from before. Whether they're the same or not, they didn't know, and they don't want to be bother by the single detail.

Putting his headphones off, Aoba punched his hands together. His hazel eyes practically gleamed in golden light.

"...Let's go...!"

With that, the deserted, ruined area become a battlefield.

It had began...

**.**

**.**

**Next update: As soon as I can between my schedules**


	39. Part 38: The Hidden Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Uwaaaaaahhh!!!'  
> Once they defeated the goons, they found out there's something practically hidden beneath the exterior of the deserted area.  
> Whether they like it or not, it's up to them to decide on it.

**.**

**.**

**The Hidden Ones**

"...Tch."

Air is sucked in through the nostrils, before released with a huff. One hand reached out to wipe at the speck of dark liquid at his cheek. Red eye glaring under the shadow. The corner of the lips turned into a sneer.

"Ceh! They even not worth the fight right now!" he complained, waved his large sword around as he looked at their mess that they had created beneath their feet, the seemingly endless amount of broken android machines lay there as if a bundle of corpses, only there's no blood but mess of cables and parts here and there instead. And they didn't surprised to see how Clear's face paled when he saw their messes.

The click sounds coming from one of the guns, dropping the empty bullet barrel to the ground in a loud ringing sound. "It's worth it to chance the bullets." Mink commented, examined the androids that they literally blew off.

"Over here is done as well~" Azris announced, grinned as she pulled off a salute pose. With her job done in Rhyme part Rein logged out, then bent down to carry Shuu in her arms. "And oh! We got something!"

At that, the others went to the duo hackers that still had their screens on, peeking over their shoulder to see the similar greeny scenery in both of their screens. The only difference is the point view. And another similarity is the yellow thing that floated in the midair that looks like-

"...Is that a key?" Aoba commented, wipes off his sweat from his forehead as he scrunched it up at the image on the screens.

"Well, it looks like it." Akina butted in, placed her fingers on her chin like a detective pose. "But what for?"

"Should we check it out?" the peach haired girl asked, looked over to her 'father' who barely look at her as he replied. "Might be a trap."

"Couldn't you guys checked it out first, like, hacking it or something?" Koujaku suggested, although not really helpful. Noiz went as far to give the dark haired swordsman a look but then he's quickly distracted when he heard beep-ing sounds coming from the screen. Looking back into it, Noiz only had a blank look on his face. "....Azris."

"I didn't do anything~~" Azris said with nervous sing-sang tone, her yellow-green topaz eyes also eyed the screen nervously as the 'key' start to shake like its going to explode before suddenly whirl around and literally exploded into sparkles.

...One minute, two minute.... Nothing happened so far so it should be fine.... right?

But then the theory is proved false when they waited in awkward silence for five minutes. It started with a sound of grumbling and the violent vibrate that seemed from the ground, panicking all of them.

"What the-"

"W-what is going on-?!"

"....?!!"

If that's not enough, they could literally felt that the floor is crumbling right beneath them. And sure enough...

...It is.

"GYAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

"Uwaaahh!!"

Luckily the fall is short, indicated that they didn't fall that far from the floor that they stepped on. Groaning, each of them push their ways from the pieces of floor from their body.

"Aria, are you alright?" Akina asked as she became the accidental shield for the silver haired girl. She nodded, thanked the dark haired girl before helped her push the large crumbles away from Akina's back. Azris literally popped her head out from the ground, coughing and wheezing as she pulled herself away from the temporary burial. Koujaku literally tried to move his limbs all the while pushing the crumble of cement pavement away from his legs while Clear helped Noiz get out from the pillar that luckily being stopped by two larger ruins of the pavement floor part, although it's a close call. A blast could be heard, and all heads turned towards the hole that being created from one of the larger piles that being created. Literally all of them jumped when a large hand break through the hole, and they exhaled the breath they're holding unconsciously when they noticed it's just Mink, the large man get out from the piles like a death resurrection. His 'daughter' herself appeared from the other piles, blasting some off her body parts so she could get out more easily.

As Aura pats away the dust from her clothes, they witnessed as the largest pile start to shake, before start to move. A quiet grunt could be heard from behind the said large pile, and it didn't take long for the largest part of the pavement ruin to flip over, revealing that the ones under it are Ren, Rein and Aoba, plus Shuu. Both Ren and Rein duo obviously are the one that pushed the pile away, Shuu seemed on protective state with how he seemed to guard Aoba from his lap.

"I-is everyone alright?" Aoba asked, although his voice waver a little. Probably still shock from the fall.

"Yeah, in one ways and another." Akina replied, cracked her neck as they started to gather together. Ren reached his hand out, helped the still shocked Aoba on his feet. Rein dutifully helped him as well. The blue haired man tried to take large breaths once the hassle of standing up is taken care by Ren and Rein, putting efforts to calm down so the shivering on his whole body would stop, at least his legs first.

"-...I'm okay..." he assured the two that still holding him after he gulped one last big air. Feeling both of them reluctantly let go the hold, Aoba take the opportunity to look around them. "....Where are we?"

"Underground, it seems." Mink replied, all of them took a look of the foreign surrounding around them for their own inspection. Above them is obviously the large hole where the parts of the floor crumble down and turned into mess around them. As for their sides and beneath them, all they could see is dark grey metallic, and from the feeling of how solid the surface they standing on right now confirmed the conspiracy theory of the man-handed built up underground. It's mainly empty, save from a single metallic door that had no view of the surrounding right behind it.

Although reluctant and have high suspicious of it being a trap, the main hacker Noiz and Azris decided to approach the door. Both Aura and Akina decided to tag along, in case the ugly scenario happened. First Azris placed her ear against the door, frowning as she concentrated to hear anything, something, just right behind the door. "Mmm~~~ I couldn't hear anything...."

"Ah, let me try." Clear offered, approached the door himself and take turn replaced Azris position. They could see how his pink eyes rolled as they waited. Not long Clear moved away from the door, eyed each of them in the eyes. "I couldn't hear anything either. Maybe it's really safe?"

"One can't know for sure." Noiz interjected, summoned out his screen and start doing his thing. But as he typed away on the keyboard, all eyes blinked when they heard a soft 'creak'. They then turned to Azris, who seemed to be in the middle of pushing away the door.... that is unlocked in the first place.

The peach haired girl simply grinned sheepishly at the look on everyone else faces.

...

"...I really couldn't see anything..."

"...I sense nothing either." Rein added, both of her and Aura in the middle of studying the surrounding right behind the door with their trained senses (sixth sense for Rein's case). Rein then nodded to her allmate, gave him a short nod. Shuu nods back then stepped closer to the small gap that they created, raised his head to take few sniffs of air. "...I smell nothing but metals and cleaner."

"Then, the coast is all clear?"

"It seems so." Aura replied the red eyed man, her gun clacked loudly as she sets it on ready. Opening the door wider, Aura took a small peek as much as she can without revealing herself too much from the door. The door leads them to the seemingly an empty hallway, metal colors are everywhere with lines that make this place look like a cyborg home than anything, or an underground lab. There's no other doors safe from theirs, and the end of each hallways seems still pretty far away. Unlike the dark large room they're in, the hallway is lit by dim neon green and yellow lights, make the scenery rather unsettling.

But then it is already unsettling in the first place.

Aura then took a risk of stepping out further, carefully tip-toed her way out from the barrier of the door while examined the surrounding clearer. There's no specific place that could be the blind spot for enemy to hide, but then Aura didn't let down her guard down even as she signaled the others that the coast is really all clear. The wavy haired girl still stay on guard while the others slowly start to step out, also carefully examined the surrounding. Mink also immediately tense up, with how his sharp eyes stared at the surrounding intensely and how ready the gun in his hand to shoot away. Akina is no less tenser; her back is the most noticeable indicator and her hand look ready to withdraw her sword at anytime. The same could be said for her 'father' Koujaku, although his hand is stand by near the handle of his sword. The close combat fighters also look tense, readied their whole body if any ambush broke out towards their way.

"...Should we split up?"

"Too risky. Even if we use any communication, at this point they'll find us."

"...Somehow I had a feeling they already did." Rein murmured, her golden eyes narrowed sharply. "...It's too quiet."

"....Yeah." Aoba agreed, could felt the cold start to creep up his neck. "...How about we move forward slowly?"

"Err- left or right?" Azris pointed out, turned her heads to both end of the empty hallways.

"Let the one that had the sharpest gut tell us." Akina suggested, smirked at the look on Aura's face. But the wavy haired girl said nothing as she closed her eyes. Reopening them, her amber eyes are literally glinted into golden, although it's so brief they thought they might have been mistaken.

"...Left." one word finally escaped her lips, and she's full aware of the doubt look on the guys faces.

"Um, are you sure?" Clear asked, clearly looked uncertain. "Is it okay to take blind guest like this?"

"Don't worry." Akina assured him, already walked ahead of them. "Although it really does sound random, that keen sense of hers that makes us able to find Mama in the first place."

"...Eh?!"

"Shush, Mama!" Azris quickly hushed, placed a finger in front of her lips. "We could get caught."

"Azris, you're just as loud."

"Am no- mmph!"

Rein let out a soft sigh as she literally muffled Azris before proceed to drag the peach haired girl with her, gave a nod to the others to follow them who already start to go to the direction that Aura is pointed at. Although still reluctant, they still do it anyway, because they still need to keep a close eye to the girls, and to each other. Safety purpose only.

**.**

Meanwhile in dark room that only being lit by the various, endless screens on the wall, a figure stood in front all of it. A dark smile curled on pair of lips. Light green bead glinted off against the dim light.

' _Let the show begin..._ '

**.**

**.**

**Next update: As soon as I can between my tight schedule 0w0)b**


	40. Part 39: Under Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The previous only an opening meal. Now it's the time for main dish."

**.**

**.**

**Under Ground  
**

The hallway is dimly light up, the floor, the ceilings, the walls are all metal plates stick together to create a human sized space. The neon lights that being the only source of light are all placed at the corners of the hallway roofs and the section where the floor and the wall meet. There are no doors, no space that are out of place. Just the hallways, straight and didn't have more than four branches.

From one of the alley, a small black button like thing popped out, the said button look-a-like that glistening against the light moved rather rapidly in the air, before it moved to the view, revealing it's just Shuu and not random flying black button out of nowhere. "...All clear."

More heads popped out from the edge of the walls. Rein, Aura and Clear are the ones that make sure the coast is all clear visibly.

"...I sense nothing." Rein reported, her golden eyes kept a stern glare at the hallways.

"...I see nothing ahead." Aura confirmed, then turned to Morsus that still perched on her back. "Morsus?"

"I could only see so much and I saw no enemy in sight." the eagle allmate replied. If you heard closely, you could catch the faint sound of machine whirls in rapid speed.

"It must be nice to have an advanced 'eyes', huh?" Tori commented, that replied with a short snort by Morsus.

"No security cameras around here either." Noiz drawled, examined the ceilings, the walls, and the screen he popped out from his coil. "...Nothing I could hack."

Azris seemed to agree with her 'father' on that downside fact, looked dejected that Aoba couldn't help but pat her head encouragingly for it.

And that's when the first time since they wander around aimlessly for what it seems like an hour that Clear's head seemed to perk up in alarm. "I heard footsteps!"

Well, this is certainly a different news from the ones before. But the thing is, this is certainly a bad news.

"There's no place for us to hide!" Koujaku hissed out as he turned his head around frantically. The other corner they just exited is still miles away. If they run now, their footsteps will let off their presence to whoever that is approaching towards their way.

"What should we do?" Aria asked worriedly, clutching Pure close to her.

As the others are at lost as what to do in this situation, Aura decided to take a small peek since right now even she could heard the footsteps that Clear is talking about. And once she did, she couldn't stop her amber eyes from widening in pure shock.

"Sst!" she quickly shushed the others who still tried to figure out the way out from their situation. "Don't make a sound." she warned them, and they ended up barely moving at all from their position. Not long they could hear clearly the footsteps, and it kept on growing closer, closer, closer...

They barely noticed that they're literally holding back their breaths at this point.

Now they could hear the footsteps crystal clear, and not long the owner of the footsteps appeared to their view.

Aria barely let out a sharp gasp at what they saw right now. They are literally staring at a figure that similar to the goons they're facing earlier and days before, only the difference that they supported is the hood that they usually wear is down, revealed that there's nothing on the head other than the still perfectly attached jaw and some running small machines with two glaring red lights that seemed severed as the eyes.

All of them waited for the android to be out of eye sight and ear sight, their unwavering gaze never left the horrific figure until it's really gone. Clear seemed more tense than usual, putting more concentration on his hearing senses. "...he's gone."

That words are the magic spell, it seems, as their bodies instantly relaxed and the weaker ones immediately slumped to the cold floor, shivering greatly from the cold anxiety.

"What-the-f--"

"Language." Aura barked at Koujaku unconsciously, but she stayed her cool even as she received his glare in return. It seems even the red eyed man barely registered it.

"Well, sorry about that." The man snapped back, before blinked as the whole scenery finally registered in his mind. "Wait a minute- did you just-?"

"I think it's because the habit with Akina." Rein helpfully answered for the obviously awkward Aura (although it barely shows), getting a protested glare from the said bronze eyed girl in return. "On my own record, I don't curse that much."

"You're the only one that do it in our friend cycle though." Azris butted in bluntly, getting a headlock from the adoptive daughter of Koujaku. "Time! Time!"

"Pipe it down, both of you." Noiz reprimand both of them, looking around rather anxiously as both girls complies him in instant. "...This is really does felt odd..."

"That's undeniable from the start." Ren agreed, looked just as tense as him. "...It would be the best for us if we didn't get separated at any point."

"Yeah, it feels like anything bad could happen at this point." the leader of Beni Shigure pipped in, crossed his arms in front of his chest as he checks around the surrounding.

"Right..." Aoba nodded, although he couldn't help but felt extremely anxious. The thing that passed the hallway before... it's the same human android that they fought off these past few days and just before, right? But he remembers the one they're facing had their faces fully attached, and the one just now is losing almost entire of his head. Just what happened? What is going on? Just what kind of opponent they're facing right now? He never felt so confused and lost compared to when he's up against Toue, not like this...

"-a-san!" A little shake finally snap Aoba out of his sea of endless thought, looking up to met eye to eye with Rein, worry glinted in those golden eyes that so similar with Ren's. The others around them also looked at him with equal concern. "Are you alright? You've been spacing out for quite a while."

"A-a-ah, y-yes I'm alright." Aoba stutter out, knew that his voice right now is giving away himself more than anything. "Er- um... What is it, again?"

The ocean gradient haired girl about to repeat what they had discussed a while ago when suddenly the entire light goes off, replaced with blaring red light that only perked up their senses. And obviously the loud siren that followed didn't help their case at all.

"Shit! We've found out?!"

"It would be strange with how we fell earlier. Not the quietest entrance if I had to admit."

"T-that aside! What should we do now?!"

Their answer is quickly decided when they heard a horde of running footsteps coming in their way from the other side of the hallway.

"-Run!"

With that they were quick to move their legs, and just barely escaped from the sight of the hooded goons that swarm up like bunch of a squad of full insects.

...Okay, that's not a nice image.

The route they took seems to be endless, as they took random turns here and there, not caring at what direction they're running at as long they could slip away from those goons that chased right behind their tails. And what's more horrifying that they eventually noticed is they had the same half faces as the one from they saw before. Only these ones are more horrifying than before. Like, way more horrifying. With how they shot lasers from the strange cables from their heads towards them.

"Can't we do something?!!" Koujaku desperately called out, because they really could use something to ward off those friggin lase- whops! That one is TOO close!

Noiz is the only one from them that still looked as calm as ever. Stole a glance to Azris, his 'daughter' also met his eyes. A large grin on her face as she realized the hidden meaning in his glance. Swift her footing, Azris come into a complete halt, shocked the others as there's no way they couldn't notice that one. Noiz also went into a stop, all while reaching something from his pocket. The peach haired girl also do the same as him. In perfect unison, they threw what they had hidden towards the goons that still shooting lasers towards them. Some of it didn't hit the target, but both of the duo hackers didn't really need to throw them on spot.

"Pseudo Rabbit."

"Smaragd!"

Both allmates jumped out from their respective owners, their bodies glowed in green light in the air. " **Bomb, activate!** "

That is what they both shouted in equal unison, and with just that, the small dark pebbles that both Noiz and Azris threw out earlier to the goons make a small explosion sounds, but then the pebbles didn't actually exploded. It actually let out sparks of large amount of electric zaps towards the nearest androids, and quickly transmitted to the other. Aura is quick to shield Clear who is nearest to her, since he's the only pure humanoid android in their group. And it's quick to see the effects of the pebbles that both Noiz and Azris threw out earlier. The goons start to make jerky, broken movements rather hysterically. Then followed with 'snap' sounds. Not long after that weird sound, one by one, the goons fell to the ground, went completely still as rock.

While the others took time to ponder what's going on right before them, the culprit of the mass murder*?* on the androids high five with each other, with Azris make a small jump in the process, face broken large grin on her face whilst Noiz still had indifferent look on his own. "Full success~~"

"Noiz... Azris... What both of you did this time?" Aoba questioned with complete bewilderment on his face, his tone laced with anxiety as he eyed the pile of unmoved bodies before them. Knowing those two and Azris' crafting skill that seemed even better than his in any way, the possibilities are limitless, really.

"It's just a precautions for something like this." Noiz jerked his head to the mess in front of them. "It would be trouble some and wasting time to deal with all of them at once."

"Should've used those earlier..."

The way Clear's head quickly jerked isn't something missed out by all of them. "More of them are coming this way!"

Akina grunted in annoyance at that and reach out to grab Azris by the back of the neck. "We need to save those things for even better use. Now just run until we find a place to hide from them!"

All of them are quick to agree that idea from her and went to the move right away. And one would thought they would be too focused to get out of their current condition to think of anything else.

"How come your 'daughter' is more attentive than you?" the youngest man between them snorted, make a red vein almost snapped on Koujaku's head at the mockery. "Are you trying to pick up a fight, ha?!"

"Is this really the time for this?!" Aoba scolded them, couldn't believe that they decided to argue like little kids _right now_. "Shouldn't we focused onto something else?!"

"Not like this is new...." Akina grumbled under her breath. On the other hand Azris just laughed bubbly at their 'fathers' arguments.

"Does something like this happened in your universes too?" Ren asked curiously, his golden eyes blinked when all of the girls seemed had an unreadable nervous look on their faces.

"...Some things didn't change although in different universe." he heard his own 'daughter's' reply, and at that he didn't need any more explanation. Those already more than enough to imply what she meant.

"Ah! Everyone, there's a door ahead!" Clear called out, pointed at the said door that on the side of the hallway that they ran down right now.

"Hopefully that room had enough space for us." Akina grunted out as they kept running. Aura who ran at her side scoffed slightly. "Shouldn't we worry whether or not it's safe to enter first?"

"Good point." Mink agreed, then Tori flapped his wings and took off into the air. Morsus just a second behind him with Shuu at their tow. Both bird type allmates turned the knob together as they reached the door first. Shuu helped them push the door open as they successfully pulled down the handle. As the gap is wide enough, Shuu took a look and a quick sniff as the others already arrived at the door as well. "It's safe." he declared. Then the Husky Pup allmate is being swooped into his owner's arms as all of them rushed into the place, the door shut just right before the backup goons could spot them.

As Aria quietly placed her ear against the door, she let out a sigh of relief when she heard no more running footsteps from outside. "They're gone." she announced, gaining equal sigh of relief from her fellow friends. Azris is immediately slumped against her tiredly, make her let out a soft giggle as she tried to hold her up.

"Haa... Thank God." the bronze eyed girl sighed out, before straightened her slumped body a little bit so she could turn her head better to look at their 'parents' that entered the room first before them. "Are you guys al-"

A little surprised as to why Akina cut off her own words suddenly, the other girls decided to look at the direction where she looked at. And they can see why.

Because what they saw right before them might could be said as 'Aoba harem' porn photo, with the main star in the middle of five guys that hurdling around him like they want to eat him whole. Mink is right under him, Ren on top of him, Koujaku right above his head, Clear and Noiz took his sides.

"...Can't you guys wait until we're out of the room first?" Aura let out a rather exasperated sigh, went to cover Aria's and Azris' eyes, although the latter is struggling to get out from her grasp because she wants to see it.

Can't even Aura saw the desperate look on his face that screaming 'help'?!!

"T-this is not-!" Aoba argued, struggle to get out of the tangled mess of bodies that happened right now, unintentionally grinding together that make his face scarlet red just from noticing the more awkward pose they're making right now. "Just- help us will you?!!!"

Rein is the first one to give up, stood while nudges at the others to help their 'parents' out from the massive ball of limbs together.

"This room is pretty small." Azris pointed out, pulling at her 'father's' leg so it won't crush against their 'mother's' leg anymore. Hearing that, Akina gave the peach haired girl a look. "....Azris, this room is wide enough to at least for us to not cramp in each other's space. How come it still _small_ for you?"

The said girl just shrugged, reaching out to help Ren pulled his hand out. "It's still smaller than my wardrobe."

Those declaration make the guys turned their heads towards her in complete bewilderment while Akina simply sweatdropped comically, Aria smiled nervously as she helps untangled Clear's arm from the limbs mess. "... _Omae_ (You).... Just how big your room space is?"

Azris simply grinned, looking as carefree as ever.

At last, everyone managed to escape the tangle mess they made with the help of the girls. Aura reached out and helped Aoba stood up from Mink's body, letting the larger man stood up as well. "Haa..." the blue haired man sighed in relief, breathing in the air that is not the guys' hot breaths. Speaking of which, he still felt hot all over- "Thank you, Rein, Akina, Aura, Azris, Aria." he thanked the girls, brushed away the lingering feelings aside. "So... Is it safe now to get out now?"

"It should be." Koujaku grumbled out, still flushing red from remembering their extremely awkward position earlier. One of his hands reached for the door knob.

And that's when they felt the whole room suddenly shook violently, took them completely off guard.

"Uwaa!!" Azris yelped out as she lost her balance, ended up butt crashing to the floor while the others are barely luckier than her, since there's nothing to grab on in this empty room.

"What the hell?!!" The leader of Beni-Shigure yelled out, quickly reached out to stab his sword into the nearest surface to help on this balance. Akina already done so earlier, help Aria hold herself up as she's struggling on her own. The birds allmate quickly help the others regain their own, although it's impossible for them to help all of them.

"U-u-uwaaahh!! It started to tilt!" Azris screamed in alert when the feeling of her body start to slide on the floor, following the gravity. The others that also felt it overcome with dread as they scrambled to hold onto something to stop their bodies from falling. Akina had no choice to let go her previous stab on the floor so she could quickly stab the wall instead. "Oi, _oyaji_! (Old man!)"

"I knew, dammit!" Koujaku roared back, his red eyes widen as the others start to slide towards him because he's the only person that is near the door- "-Shit!"

Firmly grabbing the handle of his sword with one hand, Koujaku stretched out enough to hold the handle of the door that is luckily near him, just in time when the first body crashed to the door. But when the others start to follow, the weight became too much and he's struggling to keep the door closed, at least until the tilting stop.

But too bad for Koujaku because the tilting didn't stop and the others struggled to at least stood up and get away from the door. Akina who is luckier because of her sword and Aria that she's holding right now, simply watched the chaos right behind her. " _Oyaji_!"

"Can't! Hold! It!" The dark haired man grunted from behind his teeth. He could felt the stretch that is forced on his hands and the ache that starts to follow. Planting his legs firmly on the nearest surface does zero help on his upper body situation.

Rein is the first one that finally able to get up from the pile of bodies they created, went to Koujaku side and helped him held the door knob so the others won't fall to the other side that might be are not hallway anymore. Although that means she had to cramp up against Koujaku because of the lack of space between the side wall and the door frame. But at least Koujaku finally able to let go of the door handle and leave it to Rein while he's in the middle of catching his breath.

Noiz is the next, jumped to the other empty space that is left and helped the nearest person to him. Aura is the first one he helped, pulled the girl to the safe space then pulled out Clear next.

Azris let out a big gasp as she crawled to the free space that being created as Koujaku decided to rely on his sword support completely. "Phew... I'm saved." she sighed out, then went to help Mink as the man also started to crawl towards her, replacing Rein who decided to take a rest.

All that's left is Ren and Aoba.

"U-uwah!" the blue haired man gasped out as he barely could regain his own balance, Ren also struggled for it. Both of them decided to not sit at the middle and start moving to the sides because the shook still going on. The ex allmate managed to safely cramped into Aura's side, Clear decided to sit on Noiz's shoulders so more space will be created. Aoba shakily crawled to Rein's side, Azris is clinging onto Koujaku to create more space for them.

"Almost there...!!" Aoba grunted out, stretched his hand towards Rein's. With the help of Mink's hand, Rein gained extra stretch towards her 'mother', their fingers brushed lightly together.

And that's when the door decided to give out, right under Aoba's body.

"Uwaahhh!!"

"Aoba!!"

"Mama!" "Kaa-san!"

"!!"

**_Grasp!!_ **

Everyone went still as statue, barely breathed out any air as they watched with wide eyes. His legs dangling in the air, one of his hands are successfully grasped by Rein's. The said step daughter of Ren had her body all stiff from focusing to not let go of her 'mother's' hand, she leaves her other support on Mink's large hand around her waist, stopping her fall successfully.

One minute, few minutes later after they waited in complete silence, and after nothing significant happened, all of them let out a sigh in relief. Aoba decided to look around him as he's the only one that at the area past the door. At a glance, they definitely won't end up in the same hallway anymore. The rather small hallway are replaced with a large room that had neon green lamp that light it up. And he noticed that the door now is at the ceilings of the room, make him can't comprehend as how this is possible in the first place, because he swore the door that broke down right now is the only door and the same door as they went in. This makes no senses at all.

Noticed that the gap between his feet and the floor isn't too far, at least not causing any bones break when they fell on it judging the size of the fallen door looked from up here, Aoba glanced up at Rein who still holding him. "Hey, Rein? I think you could put me down now."

Aoba almost laughed the way her golden eyes widened in shock, but then this is no time to joke around.

"Okaa-san, I'm not sure that would be a great idea..." she tried to argue with him, took a glance at over his shoulder to the floor right beneath him. Aoba simply laughed lightly, tried to ease her concern. "It's fine. Think you could put me down slowly?"

This time Rein took a glance towards Mink. The larger man let out a silent sigh then starts to loosen his grip, bit by bit, until he's only holding Rein's ankle then start to extend his hand downwards, slowly and carefully as he did so. Rein still had a tight hold on Aoba's arm the whole time Mink moved her body. When she felt him stop, signalling that he couldn't bring them down much further, her grip starts to loosen slowly on Aoba's arm. Aoba watched them the whole time, sometimes took a glance to the floor now and then as he felt his body slowly moved downwards, and when he felt the grip of Rein's fingers reached his wrist, he glanced up at her to give her a firm nod, gave her a signal that she could put him down now. He knew the way her face wraps in uncertainty that she still doubted this idea, but she gave up to his wish nonetheless.

The blue haired man squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the full force of the gravity, but then blinked his eyes open as the fall stop shortly. Aoba then looked up at the doorway at the ceilings, looked at the nervous faces right up there. When he gave a thumb up signalling he's alright, they breathed out a sigh of relief.

But too bad it's not even lasted for a second longer.

**_Zaapp!!_ **

"!! Uwaaaa!!!!"

"Aoba!!" "Mama!!" "Kaa-san!!" Okaa-san!!" the others shouted out in shock when the blue haired man suddenly being lighted up by some kind akin to electricity all over his body, they could see the string that connected to his body that being the medium of it. When the electric stop, light smoke is coming out from the man's body before he fell to the ground, went completely still after being paralyzed.

"Okaa-san!!"

Rein twisted her body, encouraging Mink to let go of her leg which he did. Dropping on one knee on the ground, Rein quickly went over to Aoba as Shuu follows her up. Aura follows them up shortly, opened her arms to gradually accepted Azris in her arms as Rein turned Aoba's body over. Her face is immediately wrapped in dread and horror seeing his walnut hazel eyes closed.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" she shook his body desperately, tried to wake hip up, calling out to him repeatedly. She only stops when she felt a pull on her sleeves, staring at Shuu who's chewing on her piece of clothing before letting it go when he successfully gained her attention.

"He's still breathing. Don't worry. He just getting knocked out."

As if those words from Shuu are magic words, Rein relaxed almost instantly. Hearing a familiar 'click' near her, instead to look at Aura, Rein looked at the direction where her gun is pointing at. And immediately her whole body went tense, holding her 'mother' protectively as Shuu stepped just right before them, sheeting threateningly as his furs flared up. The others immediately joined them, Aria is at Rein's side, worried about their 'mother'.

But never once Rein's gaze never left the view in front of her.

"-...What is the meaning of this?"

A snide smirk is her reply, revealing rows of sharp canines. These guys didn't need to introduce themselves, the same applies to the hordes of goons right behind them.

Akina's bronze orbs glaring through Lamia's red eyes that she responded with her seemingly trademark devilish smirk.

Aura had one of her guns pointed at Libitina's head. Her golden-ish amber eyes gave harsh glare to the other's onyx orbs that had red glint in them.

Azris flinched when her yellow-green topaz eyes met gaze with Ätzend's acid green colored one, but the peach haired girl still stood on her ground.

Aria barely could hide her nervousness meeting eyes that is like the identical twin of hers and her 'father's' that belonged to Soiléir, chewed her lower lips nervously.

Pair of golden eyes, glaring through all of them in the insensitivity that makes it glow under the dim light in the room.

**.**

A dark chuckle resounded in the empty room, echoed from all over the place. In front of the figure that sitting languidly there are four big screens that overcome the walls, smaller screens at the leftover space created by them. In the dim light created by the screens, golden color slightly glowed between the dark, while the dark smile could be seen clearly on the face.

"The previous only an opening meal. Now it's the time for main dish."

Leaning backwards, the seat creaked in protest at the swift of the weight. Although the source of light lacks, but even between the dark, the golden color still glowing, although unfortunately, it's not because the light that lit them up. Another dark chuckle resounded in the air.

"I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly, **_sister_**...."

**.**

**.**

**Next update: I'll try my best to update it as soon as I can**


	41. Part 40: Show Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curtains, now are being slowly raised for the audience to see...

**.**

**.**

**Show Down**

"You bastards...." Koujaku growled out, raising on his feet as he removed his sword that he stabbed to the floor when he jumped down earlier. "What do you think you've done to Aoba?!!"

"Now, now, slow down, will you?" Libitina snickered, withdrawing the stun gun that she just shot towards the blue haired man. "It didn't matter if we reduced one player, did it? Besides, you guys already enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Aura is the one that asked her, still directed one of her guns towards her while the other one is roaming towards the rest in case they jumped out first. The direction is quickly shifted when Lamia stepped forwards, reached out to grip on her sword handle. A dark chuckle is escaped that grinned lips full of row of canines, an inhumanly long red tongue slitter out to lick on her lips like a hungry predator.

"She means, your numbers are already more than enough-" pausing on purpose as she starts to withdraw her sword, everyone watched as the glint on her sword blade is transmitted to her bright red colored eyes. "-For **_our_** war!"

"...!!"

Akina took it upon herself to stop the slash that is coming from Lamia's sword. Spark of electricity comes out as both blades met with each other in midair. And with just that, the others find themselves being dragged into a big fight. The goons attacked the guys first, while the female 'leaders' immediately jumped onto the girls. Aura blocked both gun and knife in Libitina's hands with both of her guns. Azris barely dodged the swipe high kick coming from Ätzend while Rein just in time blocked Soiléir's punch that went straight towards Aria.

Gritting her teeth, Rein throws a quick kick towards the person that could be passed as the twin clone of Aria, took her by surprise and throw her a good feet away from them. But then as if nothing happened, Soiléir calmly rose up, became face-to-face with Rein who is already in a fighting position. "...You're not the one I should fighting against of." she murmured, face nonchalant and voice monotone. But then Rein could hear clearly what she said, make her confused as what she meant with that. "...Get out of my way." the other girl ordered, her cold pink eyes glaring straight into Rein's golden ones.

"...No." the ocean gradient haired girl answered, stood right in front of Aria and Aoba who is still near them. "As one of the fighter in our group, I can't let you attacked the ones that is not a combat person herself."

"...Suit yourself, then." Soiléir then fell into similar fighting stance as Rein, and both of them met up in the mid, throwing fists at each other.

On Akina's side, she relentlessly blocked off every single slashes that comes in her way. Lamia let out a mad laughter as if she enjoyed the whole ordeal, still swinging her sword in every direction towards her. "What's wrong, Akina?! All you've done is blocking my attacks, you know?!"

"-Tch! Just shut up-" the adopted daughter of Koujaku growled out, still blocking the attacks that comes from this mad wild red haired girl. Despite looked messy and reckless, as the one that experienced the attacks, Akina immediately knew that those attacks are actually sharply calculated. The deep bronze eyed girl could felt the small stings at several places, probably when the wind cut through her, and some of them seemed to ooze blood, although it's only a small bleeding. Akina decided to ignore that for a while and focusing to not get sliced by that weird edged sword instead. ' _This takes more concentration than I thought it would be._ ' she grumbled in her mind, almost barely avoid the swing coming through her neck because of it.

If Akina is all blocking, Azris is all dodging the attacks from Ätzend. So far, the peach haired girl could be called lucky to be able avoid all of those sharp attacks that is coming in her way. Although she must admit it's not as bad as Rein's.... and the said girl already toned it down when she teaches her how to dodge attacks for her own safety in case none of the fighters are around. But thanks for thinking that, Azris almost barely could avoid the sharp kick that is going in her way. "Meep!"

Distanced a little bit with each other, both Azris and Ätzend simply stare into each other eyes, bodies tense in fighting stance. The girl in front of Azris simply stared at her blankly before a smirk rose on her lips, and suddenly the peach haired girl is filled with terrible goosebumps all over her body. The sight of the acid green eyed girl raised her hand is more than enough for her answer.

Hearing bodies tumbled down the floor, Noiz quickly whipped his head around as he heard it from Azris' direction, and sure enough, the said girl and the other girl are on the ground, and he immediately knew that Azris is being dragged into a Drive-By by- who is her name again? But he didn't want to bother about that right now; he needs to focus on fighting these goons off so he could help Azris. He wants to use their device for quick work, but there's a risk that Clear might be hit by it, since the electric flow is designed to transmit to the nearest androids. He could only hope Azris could hang on until he finished with these annoying goons.

**_Bang bang bang!_ **

**_Psyuu! Psyuu!  
_ **

**_Bang! Bang!_ **

Aura took a breather or two, still had one of her guns pointed towards Libitina. The onyx eyed assassin sniper had one long shotgun in her hand and the other had series of light knifes between her fingers. Thanks to that, the wavy haired girl had to focus to not get shot by her bullet while try to not get stabbed at the same time. It makes her harder to want to assist the others like she would be right now. But then she knew, in order to beat Libitina, she had to focus solemnly on her.

**_Click_ **

**_BANG!_ **

**.**

"Rein..."

Aria stared worriedly at her ocean gradient haired girl companion still throwing fists with Soiléir. The silver haired girl could see that both of them are toe-to-toe with each other, although it seemed her 'other' one is gaining an upper hand bit by bit. It worries Aria. Besides for some reason, Rein looked clumsy today, which is not very her at all.

But all she could do is put the 'androids' that went after them into a 'sleep' with her Dye Music, her hands wound up around Aoba that still unconscious on the floor. Even though he seemed to sleep peacefully, but she hopes that he woke up soon...

There's a reason why Rein isn't at all focus on Soiléir; it's because the all-vulnerable Aria and Aoba. Although Aria still could use her Dye Music on the androids (thanks for the Rhyme Training Field sessions), she stills worried. She knew that the guys that nearby her also helping out with the androids as well, but it just didn't cut it with her. Anyway-

**_-Scratch!_ **

"...?!!"

The ocean gradient haired girl quickly jumped away, created some distance between her and Soiléir. One of her hands reached out, gingerly touched the place where the sting and the wet is. She placed her fingers away, her golden eyes widened slightly when she saw a trickle of blood on her fingertips.

"..." neither of Rein and Soiléir says anything. But the owner of cold pink eyes is quick to jump on Rein, almost throwing her off guard because of it. But then, luckily to her quick reflex, she's able to avoid the next punch, this time it's so close to grace her other cheek. Taking a step back, Rein swung a sharp kick as a payback, successfully hitting her cheek and make her stagger away. But then, as a complete android herself, Soiléir seemed indifferent at the attack and simply rose on her feet, without bothering to wipe at the wound on her cheek. Her cold, lifeless pink eyes simply stared back at Rein, and in the matter of seconds she's back to her fighting stance again, like nothing happened in the first place.

Rein commented nothing on that, only her fists are noticeable tightened before both of them jumped towards each other again, beginning the second round.

**.**

_**Clash! Slash!** _

Koujaku could distinctively make out the sounds of swords clashes in Akina's direction. Although he wants to help her, these blasted goons are too damn persistent. But then, is it him or they became even more stubborn than before?

-Think about that later, he had more urgent matter on hand right now other than that.

**_Clash! Clash! Clash! Slash-Clash!_ **

Akina visibly grounded her teeth together when she felt another wind make another scratch on her vulnerable body parts. Bounced the other sword away, Akina took a small jump behind her to create some safe distance from Lamia. She took this chance to take some deep breaths, while her hand reached up to wipe away the blood and the sweat that starts to build up. On the other hand, Lamia took this chance to examine her instead, a sly grin emerged on her lips as she rested her sword on her shoulder, careful at the odd edges. "What's wrong, huh? Too much for you?"

"Hmph, as if." the bronze eyed girl snorted back at her. She shakes the blood away from her hand, refusing to stain her clothes with it. Having it tore in several places is one thing, but having it had blood stain on it is another whole different case. Besides, this kimono is-

"-There's no time for you to daydream, hun!" the shout from the red wild haired girl snapped Akina out of her thoughts, and the dark haired girl is just in time to avoid the big slash that had big potential to slice her into two. Scrapped against the floor with her almost on her knees, her deep bronze eyes glared to the other girl that still on her previous position. The floor where the metal meets her sword seems to bend a little bit downwards. Didn't want to let it get to her, Akina simply focus on Lamia, her grip on her own sword handle tightened when a dark chuckle resounded from this 'mad' girl. (Hey, it's not her fault; this girl totally could be labelled as one- well in her dictionary, that is)

"...What's so funny?" the adopted daughter of Koujaku decided to ask her instead, although she still pretty much glaring. But instead of answering, Lamia seemed to laugh louder than before. Akina barely could fight the sudden tense of her body when the wild red haired girl slowly stood up, dragging her weird-as-f sword and scrapping it against the metal floor that make Akina cringed painfully.

"'What's so funny', you said?" Lamia questioned back between her chuckles. She raised her hand to her messy bangs, combed it backwards so the sight of her full scars face and completely whole red eyes are clearly visible to the open to see. Those disturbing eyes of hers is stared straight into Akina's own eyes; it ruffles her feathers in a really, _really_ horrible way. "Obviously it's you, duh."

...Huh?

"What are you talking about?" Akina spurted out, raising an eyebrow as she gave the other girl a look. She's really one hell of an insane girl alright.

Lamia is struggling to calm down her own laughter before give a straight stare that gave cold chills down Akina's spine, more over when that lips pulled into a snide, devilish smirk that revealed rows of inhuman canine teeth. Her hand that is not holding her sword raised up, pointed one of her red painted claws (those honestly didn't look like proper nails to her) towards her.

"You.... did not use all of what you've got, at all."

"....?!!"

Another maniac-sounded-like chuckle escaped from Lamia's pale lips. "No need to look so surprised~" she cooed, and the way she did makes Akina feel sick. "I could tell the difference, y'know? From the last time we fight?" she then slowly took a step closer towards the still dumbstruck Akina, dragging her sword against the floor as she did. "C'mon now~ you better use 'it' or else it would be dead boring you know?"

Now they're just a step away from each other. Lamia leaned in, the redness that engulfed almost entire of her eyeballs are staring right into Akina's bronze orbs.

"...Your unadulterated 'rage'~"

"...!!"

**.**

"Ouch!"

Azris hissed in pain as she shook her head, tried to dismiss the lingering feeling of dizziness in order to able regain her focus again. Blinking her eyes, Azris isn't at all surprised to see she's in another Drive-By again.

And the one that caused it, of course, is no one other than the large hat girl with baggy attire save from her turtle neck shirt, green acid color, black and white clashed together. The splitting image of Medusa is right next to her.

Even Azris knew this is no time to joke around. Time to get into a serious mode.

Closing her eyes, Azris sucked in a deep breath and huffed it out slowly. Once she reopening her eyes, the green gleam in her topaz orbs completely shone against the light.

"...Smaragd."

The said allmate floated at her side, ready to execute any of her orders.

A sly smirk curled on Ätzend's lips, a small chuckle echoed in the air after. "As expected of you; so blunt that there's no need to beat around the bush." she commented, throwing her gloved hand forward, her acid green eyes shone under the shadow of her bangs and hat. "Then, let's not waste anytime and get straight to the point then!"

"...!! Here she comes-"

Both allmates flew towards in each other, yellow-green topaz clashes harshly with toxic, acid green.

"Riot SET!"

"Gorgon SET!"

" _Proceed, Riot SET_ "

"Fhufufu~~"

**.**

Groaning in pain, pair of eyes scrunched up. After a moments later, the eyelids blinked open, revealed pair of hazy hazel eyes. Aoba let out another groan as he felt another throb in his head, slowly raised onto his feet. Finally regain some focus, he looked around, just noticed he's seemed to be in a dark space that filled with this weird purplish, bluish mist around him, and it creeps him out. He couldn't see the others, and whenever he called out to any one of them, all he could heard is his own voice that echoed back to him, adding more to the creeps effect. Although he tried to move, it seems like he didn't move at all, because the scene before him didn't change at all even in the slightest. Not long Aoba gave out on walking- his surroundings seemed didn't budge no matter how long he had walked it really frustrated and creep him out of his skull, he really couldn't take it anymore. He wants to get out of this freaking place ASAP. Sucked in a deep, large breath, Aoba is ready to let out another loud shout.

Only to be stopped by a chuckle right behind him, the familiarity froze him almost immediately. Whirled his body around, his hazel orbs widened at the shock that paralyzed him to the core.

"Y-you--!"

A grin curled up, another amused chuckle resounded and echoed in the air.

"Long time not see, _A-o-ba_..."

**.**

**.**

**Next update: Hmm, I'll try to make it to 25 August. Let's hope the work didn't hinder me too much lol**


	42. Part 41: Show Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in a tight situation right now  
> They have to hurry up! They're the men after all!  
> "...Only you, Koujaku. Seriously. Stop showing off."  
> "Shut up!"

**.**

**.**

**Show Time!**

 

- _The familiarity froze him almost immediately. Whirled his body around, his hazel orbs widened at the shock that paralyzed him to the core._

_"Y-you--!"_

_A grin curled up, another amused chuckle resounded and echoed in the air._

_"Long time not see, **A-o-ba**..."_

**.**

Aoba didn't like this; how the bad feelings sends creeps down his spine that made him felt cold from the core. Nope, he didn't like this, at all. "What the hell did you want?"

"My, my. Such a cold greeting." the other person chuckled amusedly, taking a step closer to Aoba. "Let's all calm down and have a nice chat, okay?"

The blue haired man didn't relented, took a step back away. "What is this place?"

"Aah, this place?" the other person echoed, seemed to hum in thoughtful manner, but Aoba knew it's anything but. "Let's just say... this is your subconsciousness. In other word, this is your inner mind."

"That explains nothing!" Aoba roared, pretty much fed up and had enough of this. He could felt how his body tensed up defensively towards this other person. "What have you done to the others?!"

"No~thing~" the person sing-sung in high pitch voice that sounds like a mockery to him. "It's just you here, and _only_ us~"

...Yep, he didn't like this, at all.

**.**

_**Bang bang bang!** _

A maniac sounded laughter echoed their surrounding along with the gun shots. The laughter is mostly from one person, and it's obviously Libitina. Her onyx eyes glinted red under the light, adding more to the maniac image on her. "Oi! You're slipping up!" she cackled up, firing more bullets and small daggers. "If you don't keep up, it'll be boring soon!"

"-Tsch!"

Aura couldn't help but grunt as she fires off more of her bullets with one hand, the other is refilling the spent out ones. Once she did the quick refills, she immediately fished out another, quickly replaced the other slot that just became empty just as she expected. Dodges down to avoid the knives that flying in her way, Aura rolled once on the ground before shoots down at Libitina, tried to hit the mark. But not to avail; other than the skill, it turns out her assassin is a slimy eel that is hard to catch.

**_Bang bang bang bang bang!_ **

Grinning that Cherise Cat's grin but more sinister hinted, Libitina didn't waste any time and withdraw some more knives that she kept from one of her pockets, swiftly throwing it towards Aura. The wavy haired girl had to stop firing bullets in order to avoid them, but quickly went on her legs as the onyx eyed girl fired off her own bullets towards her. Running around, Aura made sure to block some of the bullets that is about to hit her head on and rolled once on the ground as she saw the fallen door from earlier. Reaching out, the amber eyed girl is just in time to raise it up, creating some protection wall from her and Libitina, who is in the middle of firing more of the bullets while laughing like a total maniac.

"This is that you've got?!" she screamed over the sounds of her gun machines. The onyx eyed girl took slow steps closer towards the cowering girl behind the door piece, her gun still firing off more and more bullets. "C'mon! Entertain me! Unless it would be no fun to kill you later!"

Grounded her teeth together, Aura had to adjust the door a little bit since it's a little hard for her to hold up thanks to her guns that she kept stand by. Curled up some more, Aura kept on with her defensive form, while Libitina just became more and more closer towards her, not even once stopped her rapid shoots.

**.**

**_KA-BOOM!!!!_ **

Azris swat her hand around, tried to clear the smokes at least away from her face. Once that done, she blinked her topaz eyes, seeing that her allmate is right face-to-face with the other allmate that she labeled as a creepy looking medusa's grandmother. How could she not- this medusa look-a-like, although have a pretty young face, it got a flat nose that is so flat, she probably didn't have one in the first place. Seriously, even the snake looking face man from other fandom had better nose than that. And her skin color is sickly green, more prominent with her snake hairs that had the darkest shade of green. Her ribs all skeleton and skins, and seemed barely had any muscles tissues around it save from the stomach, and from the place where the snake tail formed, is where the part of her body is enlarged, make an obvious contrast with her sickly looking chest. And to end it, is the almost-all-skin-and-skeleton hands with dark green claws that even longer than - wait, what's her name again, Lami-or something? Well, whatever. Honestly Azris didn't care about such tiny details.

At least not right now.

"Smaragd, Die SET!"

" _Proceed, Die SET_ " after the robotic reply, the butterfly Rhyme shaped allmate immediately execute the order, shot the white energy ball towards the other allmate. The medusa dodged it skillfully, and then slithered towards Smaragd and whip it with her tail, smacking it away to the ground, creating explosion of smokes.

"Smaragd!" Azris cried out as her allmate is literally smacked into the ground, when the smoke cleared out Azris stared in horror at her allmate's condition, ignoring how her gauge decreased from 41% into 19%. She turned her attention back to her opponent again when she heard a sadistic chuckle echoed in the air. Her topaz eyes is clearly gleaming in green as she glared at the other girl at the opposing side. Ätzend looked pretty satisfied, knowing there's no way the peach haired girl could win with so many difference in their life gauge this time. The said peach haired girl grits her teeth together, are well aware that Ätzend herself still in 'safe zone' at 62% life gauge. There's too many gap, there's no way Azris will be able to keep up and rushed what she lose.

"Well, I think this is as far as you can go." one of her black gloved hand reached up, tilted the tip of her head to reveal more of her acid green colored eyes. "I guess I better say goodbye, then. Schlange!" she throws her hand towards her allmate, who seemed to grin in sick anticipation. "Give them the last warmest gift from us. Gorgon SET!"

"Fhufufufufu~" Schlange, the name of the medusa allmate chuckled in respond, each of her hands charged up a dark ball with toxic green core and electricity. Once she felt it's big enough, the half woman-half snake allmate swing her hands in turns, throwing each one towards Smaragd and the other one towards Azris, in a speed that is too late for either for them to move.

Pair of topaz eyes only witnessing the approaching energy ball that went to her way.

** . **

"...!! ~~ _Uruse_...!!(Shut up)"  


Akina jumped away, and quickly swing a sharp kick towards Lamia. The wild haired girl didn't make a move to jump away; instead she calmly grab the approaching kick, capture it in a death grip.

"...!!"

The bronze eyed girl glared right to those creepy red eyes, all the while struggled to get her leg away from that death grip, didn't care if it get ripped apart in the process. But Lamia isn't going to have any of it; with inhuman strength, she drags Akina's body up, caught the dark haired completely off guard because she didn't anticipate that. With a mad grin on her face, the red wild haired girl drags her arm down forcefully, bringing Akina's body with her and slammed her to the floor, making a large dent on it. Lamia's sadistic grin widened in sick satisfaction when hearing cracking bones from the fragile body in her grip right now. It grew even more when Akina puked out blood, quickly marred her face with distinct red.

"Akina!!" Koujaku roared at the sight, forcefully pulled away the face of one of the goons out of his sight.  


"Oi! They're just bunch of robots! Don't treat them so delicately!" Noiz yelled out over the fighting noises between them, punching his way through and make large gashes on some android goons face with his spiky knuckle gloves.

"Am not!" Koujaku argued, slash his sword around enough to give the androids lose limbs here and there, even got their heads hacked off.

Mink only let out an exasperated sigh as he fires off another bullet, on guard of the approaching goons to kick them back. Clear couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh, but still making his way through to where Aria is with Aoba and Rein, Ren is giving him a hand on that matter.  


"I don't think this is the time to argue right now, both of you." Ren commented, which are being blatantly agreed by the other two who still quiet. Avoiding a swat at his way, Ren encountered it with his very own swat.  


" _Datte_!(But!) The girls are in critical situation right now!" the leader of Beni-Shigure argued strongly, still swinging his sword around towards the goons that surrounds them tight right now. "And besides, aren't you guys a little bit relaxed?!"

"You're way over reacting." Noiz sighed, clearly mocking the dark haired man that made a red vein almost popped out on his head. "I don't want to hear it from you, Noiz!"

A loud grunt resounded between them, and it's without a doubt is coming from the largest man between all of them. "Both of you, just shut up already." Mink reprimand them, outright glaring at those both before turned away and shots some more bullets through the android heads. Both of them relented, seeing his point and turned their attention back to the goons again.  


"What gives, Koujaku? You usually aren't like this before concerning those girls." Ren pointed out of curiosity, his punches and sharp kicks still flying here and there as he turned a little at the other man's direction. The first thing that the said man did is grumble about it, before mumbling that is loud enough for them to hear clearly.

"I can't help it, ya know? They're still girls after all. Real men protects women."

"If Akina heard that, she definitely will destroy your family jewels." Noiz mocked, that is quickly made Koujaku almost get choked on his own saliva. "Oi!!"

Ren could only let out a sigh, shook his head at their antics. Avoiding a punch, the man countered it with a sharp knee jab on the gut, using the chance to rip the head apart.  


**_ RIIPPP!!! _ **

"-Ukh?!!"

Rein jumped off a good few steps, taking shallow breaths as she glanced briefly at her sleeves that being successfully torn off by the silver haired female android. And the said female android barely gave her any time to rest; she immediately jumped on her and took the chance of her moment of careless to do an endless attack.

"!!!"

Completely taken off guard, Rein could only barrier herself with her arms, planting her feet to give her more support as to not being pushed back by the endless punches that she received. But by the time the punches ended, Rein barely could move her shaking hands because of the numbing pain. Upon realizing that Soiléir completely had an upper hand on her, the ocean gradient haired girl couldn't help but think how careless she is to let such thing happen. And because of that, Soiléir had the chance to went after Aria, really didn't waste any opening that is being offered to her.

"!! Aria!"

The girl had watched their fight the whole time. She knew that Rein wouldn't able to hold her off forever. She knew there's might be the way to stop her, to stop Soiléir's advances for going further. So that's why, she had long trusting their 'mother' to Pure while she stands in front of them, her pink eyes staring with a hint of doubt and uncertainty in her pink eyes at the approaching 'other' her. Tightly clutch her shaking fists, Aria closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile on the other side, the rapid shooting from Libitina's shotgun aren't stopping or slowing down at all. The deep maroon haired assassin still advancing towards the cowering girl behind the shield of the door, which isn't going to last any much longer by now. Some even already pierced through the door that Aura is using as her temporary shield. A rather maniac laughter escaped the owner of onyx orbs, the red glint in her eyes makes her appeared like a sadist maniac. "What's wrong, ha?!!" she taunted, not ever stopping as she's just a couple steps away right now. "If you just sit there and didn't do anything, your other pathetic friends won't last any longer either!!"

"...!!"

More blood is coughed out of Akina as her body spammed from the pain of being literally slammed into the hard floor. Opening her bronze eyes, she could see that Lamia is literally standing above her, peered her down with her creepy red eyes, the red that engulfs her entire eyes; orbs and sclera- and her entire eyes seems to glow as she stared down at her.

"Hahahahaha! You really didn't use that 'thing' of yours! The 'rage' that we inherited from our 'father'!" Lamia laughed off, although she knew that Akina is not in any mood to respond back to her. "I wonder if it's because of you didn't want to use it, or didn't want to acknowledge it?"

"...!"

A full row of canines grin is stretched out on her lips, drawing out such mad, sadistic look on her face. "Well, that doesn't matter now, anyway..." The way her hand that holding onto her sword and raised it in the air, letting the blade glinted off against the light, didn't help the image either. All the more, when the blur of metallic white start to cascade down on the helpless form that is Akina. "But then if you have used it, you probably could prologue your death a little more longer!"  


"...!?!"

**. **

"-Just cut the crap already and let me out of here!" Aoba demanded, his fists clutch tightly on his sides as he glared at the figure right before him. "I don't have time for this!"  


"A-ah." the other person tutted, waving one finger around. A green bead glint off the non-existed light as the figure- ah no, the _figures_ moved. "Please calm down already. We just want to have a nice chat that's all."

That good-guy smile isn't getting to him right now. Nope, not this time. "Well, I don't! Let me out of here right now!"

"Ah, are you worried about those guys? Or the girls?" the other figure taunted, and Aoba is so close to smack his mouth for it. He really have no time for this! "From what it looks, they're about to be done right now, the girls I mean. They're at the brick of facing their own ends. The guys will go next."

Hearing that, Aoba could felt something inside him almost snapped. Well, _almost_. Knowing it's pointless to get all angry towards them, Aoba struggling really _really_ hard to calm himself down, shutting his eyes. When he finally felt he did, he reopened his hazel eyes, glaring straight towards the owners of two pairs of light blue eyes.

"...That, won't happen?"

"... _Hee_?" one of them mumbled down, before followed with the other one. "How can you be so sure about it, Aoba? You even didn't witness what's happening right now."

"I don't need to." Aoba retorted without any single moment of hesitation, his knuckles had turned white at his sides. But the light in his hazel orbs, never waver. "I don't need to see it myself. Because-"  


**. **

Four different eyes, are wavering, closed with eyelashes slightly graced the top of the cheeks.  


But the next moment, the four eyes blink open.

Bronze.

Amber.

Topaz.

Pink.

Glow together in determination.

Their glow, matched the glow in the hazel orbs between the blue.

"-They, are unbeatable...!"

**. **

At the same time, pair of red eyes, onyx orbs, green acid orbs and cold pink orbs, all of them are widened in equal intense shock. Blade is broken into two in front of red eyes, gun and knives are exploded before onyx orbs, green acid eyes watched as a green skinned claws hand fall to the floor, cold pink eyes owner trembling greatly all over her body, brought her hands to her ears in valid attempt to cover them up.  


" _In the breeze of the wind~~ I hear the gentle whispers in my ears~~_ "

Pair of lips opened along with the words, hands are naturally stretched out as the song echoed around the area she's standing. As if she's singing off an opera on stage.  


" _The soft lullaby, guide me to the way where you are~ No matter how much apart we are~_ "

Standing there with rather enchanting look on her face right now, Aria seems to practically glowing, the music that she sung seemed to make her bathed in light. And right in front of her ethereal look, Soiléir is clearly the opposite of it. The android that ever called herself as the altered version of an 'Alpha' went to her knees, gasping as if her air supply is being cut off. Her eyes are widening as if she's getting a stroke. Her fingers are desperately digging into the area around her ears, as if wanted to rip it off. Anything to make her stop. Just stop.  


" _The melody, tells off a familiar fairy tale story~~ That I remembered, with a kind touch~_ "

But Aria's Dye Music, is still 'attacking' her despite of her efforts.

" _And still it's my treasured memory_ _~ My melody~~_ "

In the Drive-By, Ätzend could only freeze on her spot as she stared in utter shock at the hand that is on the ground. Schlange's shrike is ear-piercing as she lost her arm, her whole body twisted and coiled due to the intense pain. But before the medusa allmate managed to recover from it, multiple of butterfly shaped allmates already surrounded her, unfazed at her ear-shattering shriek.

"W-what the..."

Hearing a pebble tumbling across the floor make all of her nerves jolt. Her widening acid green eyes between grey bangs drifted away from her suffering allmate to the direction where the sound is coming from.  


Azris let out a huff as Smaragd floated down to right beside her, Smaragd's multiple clones floated near them in seemed endless amount. Although briefly, Ätzend caught the sight of a shimmering projectile vile of shield near Azris' hand. Took a look at the remaining life gauge, Ätzend never felt this shocked before.  


Ätzend : 11%  


Azris : 3%

"J-just how-"

"'How did this could happen?'." Ätzend's body jolted once more at that, whirl around to look back at Azris who is approaching her, step, by, step. "That's what you wondering right now, right? The answer is simple, really."

The gleaming green-yellow topaz eyes glaring straight into the acid green orbs in calm gaze, which make cold shiver runs down Ätzend's spine as she unconsciously took a step backwards, away from the approaching peach haired girl.

"You know, the thing is, you're way too sure, and too arrogant." Azris commented, still advancing further, seemed to ignore how the shriek still going on right near them. "It even got to the point that you gave me an opportunity to use a move to deceive you."  


Those words, hit Ätzend hard like ton of bricks. "D-don't tell me, you mean-"

"Yes...." the peach haired girl slurred out, standing tall with a hand on her hip. "I called it, 'Advanced Loop SET'. The move that enable me to inflict a momentary hallucination to my opponent when Smaragd used the echoes with the clones. Pretty sly, right?"

Didn't even waiting for her shock to subdue down, Azris keep on continuing. "You know, I have noticed something weird for a while, from you. Usually when we take damages personally, we would also feel the pain, Drive-By or not. But then whenever I'm dealing a wide range damage that surely will hit you as well, you're seemed unaffected. But instead, your allmate is getting a slightly more damage than usual."

"...!!"

"Hm? What? Didn't think I'm going to notice that?" Azris spelled out Ätzend's dumbfounded expression, still had her hand poised on her hip rather casually. "Even an idiot would be, ya know? It's so plain obvious as a day."

Ignoring the completely freeze up Ätzend, Azris looked over her shoulder right where Schlange is. The medusa Rhyme shaped allmate seemed is on the verge of recovering, although she seemed to pant wildly like a person in the middle of the dessert. The multiple copies of Smaragd still around her, seemed to wait for a further instruction.

"...I think I prolonged the battle for way too long." Azris commented out of blue, jolted the other girl surprise. When she turned to look back at Ätzend, a sloop sided smile and half dropped green topaz eyes are the one that meets her. The expression that is one eighty degree different from what she is just a few moments ago. "Then, bye bye~" Azris tutted out, waved her hand in goodbye. "Smaragd, Death SET."

" _Proceed, Death SET"_

"....!!!"

Outside of the Drive-By, pair of black boots are quickly scrambled away, the fishnet gloves covered hands are tainted red with black scorch all over her palms from when her weapons exploded in her very hands, some small pieces are pierced in some of the wounds. Whole body shook from the pain and the shock, Libitina's mouth gasping open for air like a fish in the open, in very failed attempt to calm her nerves down as her onyx orbs glanced in disbelieve to the person before her.  


Aura is standing tall, the now wrecked up door had been thrown aside. She had one of her guns pointed at Libitina, faint small smoke is coming out from the mouth of the weapon as the clear indicate that she just shot few bullets. The bullets that she used to explode her gun and knives that she still had in her hands when the wavy haired girl suddenly jumped out away from the poor protection of the door, even when she's still firing her rapid bullets. How her hand managed to escape the exploding gun she didn't knew for exactly; she barely managed to save it. But then, that didn't stop the outcome; her hands are immobilized by the intense pain that send sharp jolts down her spine whenever she moved them, thanks for the pointy chunks that break through her skin.  


Both of them seemed to do a glare contest for a moment, before a small chuckle escaped from a pair of pale lips with ring piercing. It started with quiet laughter, but then it slowly grew, into a full burst laughter. Aura herself had indifferent look on her face as usual, her gun still pointed at the deep maroon dreadlocks haired girl that had her head thrown backwards, her hands seemed to hang loosely from her shoulders as the numbness of the pain start to take over her fingers.

"Hhahahahahaha!!! How interesting!!" she yelled out between her laughter, sounded clearly enthusiastic with the whole ordeal despite almost having her arms lost forever with no repair. "This is really interesting! A normal human to pull out that kind of stunt?! Hahahahaha!!! You- are you kind of idiot that didn't afraid to die or something?!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!"

"..." Aura didn't answered her, preferred to stay tight lipped with her gun still locked towards the mad girl before her.

For a moment, the laughter finally subdued down. Her head dropped forwards, her shoulders still shaking from her uncontrollable laughter. Then all of the sudden, Libitina suddenly dropped to the floor on her butt, surprising Aura since she didn't expected that from her. But she recovered with no time, still pointing her gun. "...You're not going to continue the fight?"

The deep maroon dreadlocks haired girl shrugged, seemed nonchalant as she shifted for a more comfortable position on the floor, ignoring the pain from her hands when she moved. "There's no point. I couldn't use my hands, and fighting back is out of question since you definitely got an upper hand right now." she explained in the similar nonchalant manner, which still surprised Aura and make her even more uptight than before. "...That sounded surreal coming from you."

Libitina barked out another laughter at that, but this time the laughter calmed down afterwards. "Well, I'm a proud assassin after all; my hands are my main assets to get kills and bloods as many as I want. That's my out-most joy after all-" ....even Aura thought this girl need to go to a psychiatrist or some of sort. "-And now since I lost the thing I proud of the most, what's the point of fighting back?"  


Searching for any lies in those onyx orbs that glanced back at her amber ones, Aura had to admit that she didn't see any trace of blood lust in her eyes anymore. But that doesn't mean she had to let down her guard in front of her. "...Then, if that's the case, you wouldn't mind if I ask you some questions."

Libitina barked out another series of laughter, and once she calmed down, her onyx orbs are glanced back to her amber-golden ones with amusement glinted in her eyes. "You're really an interesting person~~ Alright, fire them away!"

At the other side of the room, Lamia still couldn't get over the scene of her sword being shattered right before her. And the one that shattered it is a sword that is way much more smaller and slimmer than hers. And the one that did it, is supposed to be stay helpless on the ground from where she slammed her onto.

Seeing a swift in the light on those bronze eyes, Lamia is barely in time to avoid another quick swat that coming from Akina, jumped away from the other girl that still bathed in wounds and blood. Of course Akina would use this as an opportunity, got off from the dent on the floor that being made with the help from her sword. Standing up tall, Akina casually brushed off the dusts from her clothes that got scratches here and there, completely wrecked up her whole appearances. However, completely opposite from her, Lamia is all on guard, stared in complete disbelieve at how nonchalant the other girl is. It's as if nothing happened.

Once that thought crossed her mind, her red eyes are outright glaring at Akina. The dark haired girl of course won't miss such intense glare, and instead of coiling back, she glared back with similar insensitivity.

"...What is the meaning of this? I'm sure that I already slammed you with the force that should broke some of your bones right now." Lamia growled, tightened her grip on her sword handle although the blade already gone by half right now.

"Yeah you did. I still felt the pain on my back." the other girl confirmed almost instantly at that. "...But, that's how far it goes..." Although still glaring, Akina silently undress one of her arms, at least from her outer kimono clothes. She watched with satisfaction as those creepy red eyes widened in shock seeing her entire arm is covered with some kind of limb protector, that surely lessen the damage of her slam earlier. And Akina is surely wearing those all over her body from the looks of it.

"Such a convenient item, I must admit." the dark haired girl suddenly spoke up, gaining a swift attention from Lamia. "As I knew something like this might happen, I had prepared something in advance. It turns out you're more predictable than I thought you would be."  


"Coward!" the red wild haired girl roared, her red eyes are practically gleamed in complete rage. "Using something like that, and you call yourself a swordmen?!"

Akina simply clicked her tongue in annoyance at that, swift on her feet so her body is crouching low right now. "I don't really want to hear that..." With a push of power, the dark haired girl is launching herself towards Lamia in a speed that even took her aback. "-From you...!"

"....!!"

**_ CLASH!! _ **

Two blades are crashing with each other again, only this time, Akina completely got the upper hand here. Overwhelms Lamia with ease, truly turning the tables around. With such brutal continuous attack, it didn't take long for Akina to knock the sword far away from Lamia's grip and had her literally grounded, the tip of her sword just an inch away from her neck. Let out a sharp scoff, bronze orbs and red eyes are clashing with each other in an entirely different position from just few moments before.  


"How disappointing." Akina mocked, still poised her sword at Lamia's neck. "I even didn't need to use my 'blood lust' against you. To think I even went as far as going easy on you."

Those words seemed like a ton of bricks falling down on Lamia when she heard that. "...You-"

A satisfied smirk rose on Akina's lips, her eyes also gleamed in the same satisfaction. "Yep; I already got a complete hold of my 'blood lust'. So, if you tried to provoke me like last time, that isn't going to work anymore."

"...!! In such short amount of time...." Lamia growled lowly under her breath, but she barely made any move due to the sharp tip on her neck. "-And, 'going easy' on me? Don't screw with me."

"Yeah." Another scoff escaped Akina's lips, this time it's accompanied with a smug smirk. "It would be your interest to not underestimate any of us, _ne_?"

"....?!!"

**_ Crash!! _ **

"Uwaa... Akina really went all out, eh?" Clear commented as he just finished ripped apart one of the android goons, just watched how the dark haired girl went out. "She even got so many wounds on her, despite the padding that she had."  


" _Yosha_ , Akina! You really get her this time!" Koujaku cheered, clench his fist excitedly as he did.

"Calm down, Koujaku. You'll embarrass her." Ren pipped in, letting go the android part that he just ripped off in his hand. "How the things going over there?"

"Not even worth barging out." Noiz sharply commented, cracking his neck to loose some tense joints. Mink simply heaved out a sigh, didn't saying anything as his gun clicked loudly, a bullet slot jumped out and fall noisily to the ground near his feet. And around them, is an endless pile of destroyed androids that they have slaughtered rather mercilessly (maybe since their faces are not human-like that they went off as they please against them without any guilt).

Fixing the gather belt around his wrist, Ren looked down just in time to see Shuu walked to his side. "...Good work, Shuu."

The Husky pup allmate nodded at him. "Good work for you too." he then tilted his head up, saw that once again the bird type allmates on their side is fighting off the same adult hawk bird from before. While being distracted, Houkou used the small opportunity to peck the much larger bird in the eye, making the hawk shrieked and squirmed away from them, shook away the pain in its eye. But then the others didn't give it a time to recover; Beni literally butted in to the hawk's jaw, making it losing its balance in the air. Both Tori and Morsus grabbed it by its stretched out wings, and dove down to the ground far bellow them. But before they managed to crash, the two birds stopped and let go of the hawk, watched as the larger bird hit the floor in full force that leave behind an explosion of smoke. When it clears out, they could see the other bird is actually an allmate, judging with the spark of electric around the broken away parts that revealed its mechanic body behind the skin. "....The others have finished up as well." Shuu commented, nodding at their air bone companions.

" _Aa_." Ren agreed with him, clicked the gather belt in place. "...All that's left is waiting for the girls to finish up and waking up Aoba."

** . **

"...That's some amount of trust there." one of the shadowy figures commented, seemed still rather composed despite that Aoba still glaring daggers at them. A chuckle echoed out, make the glare intensified. "Well, that's just like you, after all."

"That's right~ This is Aoba we're talking about after all." the other one agreed. Although he couldn't see it, Aoba knew that this person is smiling in same agreement when he did. "Ah, the time is almost up."

"Aah, that's right." the other hummed out, and then although faintly, the blue haired man now could see the smile on the other's lips. "Well, I think we should leave now. Don't want to risk to get trapped in here."

"Right~"

Seeing them walked away, Aoba instantly went after them. "Oi, wait up! I haven't finished with you!"

Aoba could see them halting, and turned around to look back to him. One of them smiled, well at least he sure that one of them _is_. His view on them is honestly too blurry and their images are way too dark for him to see clearly. Is it just his eyes or because of the thick mist around him? Because he's sure that none of them are originally looked like that.

"Don't worry. We're going to meet up sooner after all." ...what? So they're nearby after all? "Until then, Aoba-san."

"Bye bye, Aoba~ Don't miss us out too much." the other pipped in, and with just that, they seemed to dissolve in the air, emerging with the mist before completely disappeared. Aoba even didn't got the chance to stop them. He had too many questions for them, dammit!

"Seems like thing is getting more complicated, eh?" Another voice shook him, make him turned around to see another figure behind him. But this time, he could see whoever it is clearly.

"...You..." he started, but then just that. It felt so awkward and weird that he even couldn't think of anything else to say, despite how lame it is.

However, the perfect replica of him shrugged nonchalantly at that. "Just call me 'Sly Blue', I guess."

Aoba couldn't help but raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "My Rhyme name back then?"

"Well, it's 'our' Rhyme name, but hey I took a liking on it. So who you are to blame me?" his Desire- ah no, 'Sly Blue' argued his points, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But then, that aside... What are you going to do with 'them'?" he asked, and he much or less didn't expected any instant answer from Aoba so he continued. "We knew who they are after all, although that didn't help us finding out their motives."

"..."

As expected, Aoba didn't instantly answered, and Sly Blue is surprisingly patient enough to wait for him.

"...Just as you said, we still didn't knew what are their true objective..." Aoba finally started up, his uncertainty is clearly exposed on his face as he clench his fists nervously at his sides. "So I... don't really knew."

".... _Hee_..." is the only response coming out from Sly Blue, but Aoba barely budge, as if the floor is way more interesting than him. Well, he really couldn't blame him. Things have gone from bad to worse right now. "...Well, just so you know, you might want to use Scrap more on this point. Might come handy."

"...!!"

But just as he looked up, about to question the other him what does he meant with that, a bright light suddenly blinded him, instantly make him covered his eyes from it. And the next second, he founds himself waking up, staring eye to eye with familiar two sets of pink eyes.

"Aoba-san!" Clear cheered out, helping the blue haired man to sit down. Aria also helping out. "You finally awake! We're worried for you. We thought you won't wake up anymore!"

"Aaah, sorry." Aoba apologized, truly felt guilty for worrying Clear until this much. But then as he about to move his hand, he just noticed that something is coiling around his wrist. Looking down, his momentary panic is quickly subdued down when he noticed it's just Pure's tentacle.

"Pure is checking you out, just in case." Aria explained when he glanced up at her, a soft smile that is her is curling on her lips. "She didn't found anything serious and that you're fine but, Tou-san really panicked a lot..." she ended with a nervous smile towards her 'father' which is replied with a sheepish smile from him.

Chuckling softly, Aoba apologized to Clear once again before took a good look around them. The android goons seemed already being taken care of, every single of them, and the girls had the hold of their respective opponents. Azris is standing above a writhing large hat girl with weird attire that he remembered is Ätzend. Seems like the peach haired girl won the Drive-By this time. Aura is right before the person that he recognized as Libitina, her gun is pointed at her and- wait a minute, is her other hand seemed wrecked up or is it because of the blood? Either way he's definitely going to treat that, whether she liked it or not (but well, Aura is usually an obedient one). Akina also had someone pinned down, the one with wild red hair that he recognized almost instantly. Lamia, if he remembered it right. And the one near where him and both Dye Music singers are, is Rein, pinning down the almost identical twin of Aria, had her hands locked behind her.

"Are you alright, Aoba-san?" the question from Clear drifted his attention, once again met eyes with those pink orbs of his. "Can you stand up?"

"... _Aa_."

As he got up with the help from both Clear and Aria, none of them noticed the thin, pale strings that slithered away from Aoba, as if the knot came lose and let go. The two strings withdraw into the hidden part near the wall, slithered into a waiting hand that is stretched out when the strings comes in. Two shadows hiding there, two sets of blue literally gleamed between the dark before disappeared, the green bead is the only thing that visible in the narrow light before they completely disappeared.

** . **

"....So this is what had become, huh?"  


A person muttered out to literally no one in the room, sitting causally on a large comfy looking chair with four large screens occupies the single wall.

Pair of golden eyes gleamed at the light coming off the screens, the lips twitched once before it stretched out into a large, devilish smirk.

"Then, it's _time_."

** . **

** . **

** ....I got occupied way more than I expected, but then for the next chapter I will try to update it as soon as possible **

** ... **

** ... **

** ...We're nearing the end of the fic after all :D **

** Welp, I hope this long chappie is enough to make up for the long postponed update! See ya guys on the next one! :3 **


	43. Part 42: The Real One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They thought that they had just done  
> But then, it's far from done...

**.**

**.**

**The Real One**

" _He_? What did I know about them and the reason why am I here?"

The situation is back to Aura and Libitina again. Aura is more likely still pointing her gun towards Libitina who still sitting on the ground, the wavy haired girl is practically ignoring the throbbing pain on her other hand when one of the bullets managed to make a rather large gash on it. She's pretty much aware of the risk to do such move even when she still fire those bullets at her, but then honestly that's done or never situation for her. Prolonged it or too soon will end up in wasted failure on her part.

But then that matter need to put aside for now (despite she knew that their 'mother' is going to nag her about it later on), she needs to focus on the matter in hand.

"Hmm, that's not a particular question that I'm supposed to answer." Libitina hummed out, as if her hands aren't at the verge of permanent paralyzed right now. "But oh well!" the deep maroon dreadlocks haired girl shrugged it off, laid back a little more comfortably as if she had no worries in the world, contrary of the fact that she had a gun pointed at her. "It's pointless to worry about that now, I'm not going to last for long anyway-"

...what?

"-So I'll tell you. You better hear closely."

"...!"

Decided that she could ask for that later, Aura decided to focus on Libitina's story. Either she lying or telling the truth, she'll decide later.

**.**

Azris watched as Ätzend squirmed on the ground from few feet away from her, stared at her silently before she felt a pat on her shoulder. Once she turned around, she's eye to eye with the most familiar person in the world for her. "...Papa."

"Something's in your mind, Azris?" Noiz asked, moved slightly away and placed a hand on his hip as he stared blankly at his 'daughter'. "You seems lost in thought."

"Um, yeah..." the peach haired girl admitted, looking back at Ätzend who already went still. Probably passing out. "It's just....there's something weird about her."

"'Weird' how?" Noiz questioned, raised an eyebrow at her. But she even barely looked back at him, still staring at the passed out girl right before them.

"...I've told you right? About how it seems like her allmate always took the damage for her? Which is odd?"

"Hmm, yes I recalled you ever told me that." Noiz answered, but alas still confused by Azris' quietness. "Does it have anything to do with your problem now?"

"...Yeah, sort of." Only then Azris finally looked back at Noiz, and now the strawberry blonde haired man could see clearly the mixed emotions in those topaz eyes that he thought he'll never seen from her. It's sure seemed like the mixture of confusion, doubt, and... fright?

"Papa, I think she-"

**. **

"Heh. Not even moving a budge." Akina mocked, stared at the passed out figure of Lamia beneath her. "I'm sure I didn't being too hard on her. Or was I?"  


"Oi~ Akina!"

"Hm?" the dark haired girl turned around to see her 'father' walked up to her. She even could see some small scratches breaking though his clothes. "Oh, it's you."

"~~~~....!!" He, really tried his best to not hurl at her right now. "What the heck did you mean with 'oh, it's you', ha? Is that your attitude towards older people?"

"It's my attitude towards _you_." she retorted with a smirk, clearly teasing her 'father' for her own pleasure and watched as he fell into it like a hot-head he is. "Why you....!!"

Chuckling, she decided to tease him later and focused on the matter in hand. And besides, this is Lamia they're talking about. The mad girl that had those creepy long nails and-

....Is it just her eyes, or she really just saw something glint off a light down there just now?

**. **

"..."

"Hm? What's wrong, Rein?" Ren asked his 'daughter', walking towards her as he left Aoba for both Clear and Aria to handle. If it's them, he could trust Aoba's health to them in ease. "You seems troubled."

"...yes." she confirmed her 'father's' words, staring down at Soiléir that she had pinned down under her. "I'm not really sure how much pressure that Aria's Dye Music is on her, but she already not moving, although she did struggled when I tried to pin her down earlier." Although she still didn't let go the hold on Soiléir's arms, the lack of power and tension that she felt under her hand is really unnerving. It's as if she just went dead right now even though she's obviously awake just a few moments ago. Something is clearly not right. But the thing that bothered her for the most is she didn't know what it is, although it felt right under her nose, just right beneath her, just so close, but she still couldn't figure out what. And it frustrates her to no end. And more over-

"-....hm?"

...Just wait a second... did something just glint off right now? She's pretty sure that it's just right near Soiléir's collar. Tentatively, Rein reached out and brush her locks out of the way, and slowly, her finger hooked carefully at the collar.

**. **

_ I was born to kill.  
_

_ Both of my parents are assassins, although my mother hated the job and longed to be quit from it for a long time. She had no choice though; that job is getting her more money than any other job could do and it's a quick cash either, just something that she really needs. _

_ Which I don't understand at all. I don't understand why she hated her job with full passion. _

_ When she founds out that I took a liking with knifes, she started to try to get it out of my reach whenever she could, as long I'm under her watch. My father is supportive though. He lets me play with the knifes I loved so much behind my mother's back. He even taught me how to use a gun in my early 5. _

_ And, as the present for 8 year old me, he let me to kill one person from the ones that he brought up to me after the celebration party. It was my friends that I used to hang out with. My mother is of course, very strongly against it. 'To teach such a little child about those things-!' she said, and they went into an argument right then and there. They ignored the cries of my terrified friend and ignored me. Because of that, they didn't notice when I took the grab of the gun that is left on the table, protection removed and just need a little more to ready to shoot. _

_.... **Click**... _

**_ BANG!! _ **

Amber eyes widened in disbelief, Libitina simply scoffed at the look on Aura's face. "What? He did said it though. That I could kill anyone I prefer, as my birthday gift."  


Aura really couldn't help the cold shudder down her spine. Her onyx eyes, are gleaming in much more insensitivity than she ever seen before. The way her smirk turned into a sharp devil grin, really didn't help either.

_"....So I killed him. My own father."  
_

_ And, the sensation of pulling a trigger, feeling the force hitting back at my hand, felt the empty gun in my hand as the bullet pierced through his heart and make him bathe in blood... It didn't take long for me to grow addicted to it. _

_ Just like a drug, I let myself being consumed in the bliss, and being corrupted by it. _

_ Later on, my name is being echoed in the alley ups and the streets, due to the kill numbers I have been made. The same company that both my father and my mother worked on soon hear my reputation, and hired me on the spot to replace my father's empty position, since they didn't have someone better to do it. They tried to train me, but I think it's pretty pointless. I ended up killing my instructor most of the time anyway so honestly they're wasting their time for it. _

_ In less than two years, I already become the most famous and the most wanted assassin in the whole world. Many people hired me for their dirty job, and it's fun to suck their money dry for it. Wealth and fame are the things that I enjoyed the most next to killing and blood. I ever offered my mother to live in the pile of money that I had, but she out-rightly refused, and even didn't want to speak with me anymore. Well, not that I mind. And that's how I live for few years on. Killing, money, enjoyed it to the fullest, and repeat it again, again and again. The endless thrill of the adrenaline rush is making me more addicted. And the more the challenge there is, the more fight there is, the more thrilling it is for me to enjoy. If they didn't do that things would quickly became boring for me anyway. _

_ Until one day, I met this odd person. _

"Odd person?" Aura couldn't help but asked out loud. She got the feeling that they already reached to the most important point of the story. The part of the story that held their answer that they have been searching. Even the tiniest clue is more than enough.  


"Yeah." Libitina confirmed, crossed her legs in cobra style on the floor, her hands hanging in front of her, still bleeding and creating a small river of red. "Just once glance on her, you already know there's something veeeery funny about her. Her aura, her face, it tells off her tales. Even ordinary people backed away from her."

"It's a 'her'?" Aura questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Surprising for you, eh?" Libitina chuckled out at Aura's reaction before proceed with the story. "Anyway- as what I'm saying, this person approach me, saying that she wants my service. And they invited me to her place, which is here, to meet the others and they're just as freaky as her, although she's still the worst of them all. And that's how I got the job to assassinate you, with a really high price that had any amateurs assassins crowding for that high money that being placed for your head. It's like offering a box full of treasures for cutting off a duck's head at the time, although it really sounds odd."

"And the freaky others that I was talking about, is them." Libitina inclined her head towards the three others that lay on the ground.  


"...!"

...As she had suspected with Rein. The possibility of the people behind the scene of all of this. So the worst from the worst, huh?

"...And it's normal for you to take such odd job?" she decided to interrogate her further, even though her gun still pointed at Libitina.

The answer from her is instant. "No; although I admit I'm a blood freak, but I still have my senses. I won't take the job that is probably targeting my life in the end." she responded, relaxing her shoulders and her back. "But I got convinced because of them." she said, inclined her head once again to the ones that still on the ground, make Aura take a short glance to them before return her attention back to Libitina. "They said that they got similar jobs, to kill someone that looked so easy that even a snap of finger will do. They even showed me their catalog of the assassination job with your friends picture on it."

"...?!"

Picture? Does that mean...

Didn't comment anything on that, Aura waited for Libitina to continue, a wry expression is on her face as the deep maroon dreadlocks haired girl kept on ranting. "But then, after few couple days, the fishiness of those girls are undeniable."

!

"I ever caught them wandering around when most people had lunch, and also wandering aimlessly in the night like some kind of ghost when they thought no one sees them. No sleep, not eating. It didn't take really long for me to notice such tiny details. And then curiously, I followed them to their room. And guess what I found?"  


The pause that Libitina make on purpose is really start to eat her away. It's really unnerving and it reminds her at how she could felt whenever something bad news is going to be delivered. And the way that grin curled on her lips didn't help it at all.

"They didn't sleep on the beds like humans do; they sleep in some kind of capsule that you use to keep prototype androids in. You know what it means right?"

"....!?!"

At the same time pair of amber eyes widened in shock, the pair of golden eyes with a small speck of tattoo under one of it also widened as well in same, if not more, shock than the amber ones. Because what she just witness, just right before her eyes, what she just discovered right under that collar...

...Is a black small plate attached right to the side of neck, with a small screen and a small bulb of lamp. The tiny lamp goes on and off rather rapidly and the screen is showing numbers, and the one that at the very back is-

"-!!"

Rein quickly jumped away from Soiléir's body, her hand reached out to push her 'father's' away too. Although there isn't really need to; Ren had saw it either. "Everyone! Get away from those girls, now!" both of them shouted in alarm, alerting the others in the room. Realizing what they meant, Akina quickly ushered Koujaku to stay away from Lamia as quick as they can and Noiz quickly pulled Azris to create more distance between them and Ätzend. Aura looked at Ren's and Rein's direction when they shouted and then looked back at Libitina who is chuckling like crazy. 

"Ah, it's time already." she said between her chuckle, and only now that Aura noticed that the assassin had a gun in her bloody hands. Since when- "Well, I think this is I could tell you so far. You have to look for the rest of it on your own."

_** Click! ** _

The mouth of the gun turned, making pair of amber eyes widened and a pair of lips grin expanded, because they are directed to-

"Bye~"

... ** _PIP-_**

**-** **KABOOM!!**

**-BANG!**

"...!!!"

Series of eyes stared in shock at the girls they just fought of against. Most of them stared in shock at the three girls that just had their heads exploded, the only thing that left is their body and the smoke and strange liquid, that similar to blood but it obviously not, coming from their neck area where it blasted off. Aura stared, stunned like a deer in headlight at the lifeless body in front of her with a hole right on her forehead, make her face bathed in her own blood from here she shoot it.

The wavy haired girl felt a pat on her shoulder that snapped her back from the horrifying picture before her to the present, Morsus decided just then to land on her other shoulder, peered onto her face from the corner. Taking calming breath through her nose, she nods her head to sign Mink that she already calm down. Mink only responded it by letting go of her shoulder and went to the others as they gathered up.

"Is everyone okay?!" Aoba asked as soon as they're in range, looked at all of them worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine." Akina answered for them, examined each one of them briefly before turning back to the blue haired man. "It seems like everyone managed to avoid the explosion just in time." she stated out, caress Houkou's beak as the pigeon curled up on her shoulder.

"... _Aa_..."

"Uwaa... that was really close..." Azris huffed out, wipe away her sweat with the back of her hand. "Although we already create some distance, if we stayed there we probably would get hit as well." she said, shuddered in fear of her life as she stared at the spot where both of her and Noiz stood right before they moved away to avoid the explosion. Noiz just ruffled her hair at that, receiving an 'oofh' from her.

"But what the heck is that?" Koujaku is the one that wondered that out loud, stared in disbelieve at the headless bodies. "They just exploded out of nowhere."

"...There was some plate on Soiléir's neck earlier, it had the small bulb of lamp and the screen that doing countdown." Rein explained, pointed at the side of the neck that she's talking about. "I think the two others also had them."

"Hmm, I se-" Aoba words are cut off when he tilted his head to side, his hazel eyes widened almost instantly. "O-oi! Aura, Mink! What are you doing?!"

At that, the others turned around almost instantly, and their eyes also widened at the scene unfolded before them.

Said both 'father' and 'daughter' is squatting down the nearest body from Libitina's corpse; Soiléir. Mink seemed in the middle of slicing though some of the skin of her hand that Aura already stripped from any clothing, slowly peeled it off once he deemed he already cut enough, ignoring the weird liquid substance that poured out..

"...!"

Seeing the tense look on both of them, the others decided to go approach them, want to see what's going on over there (with Azris tailed hesitantly behind them with her eyes covered but still leaving a small gap). Once they looked over their shoulders, now they could see why.  


Although the substance that look similar to blood pouring out from it, the skin that Mink peeled off is just like any humans, but it just that. The rest of it are the dark stuffing that is definitely not flesh that is the source of the weird substance is coming from, and countless of wires going through it. Mink decided to dig further inside, the sickening sounds filled the air as he did so, and all they see is more cables in variety numbers, just like the part of one of the goons that they ripped off. But the difference is, this had the things that makes it more human-like, bleeding and such. Even the place where the bone supposed to be is simply an iron pipe.

"...This-"

"They're... androids?"

"...It seems to be." Mink answered after a silence, digging further with Aura helping him. "They seemed had more advances in being more human-like than any others."

"No wonder that Lamia bleeds but didn't seems to react much to it." Akina scoffed, remembering the fights she had against the said wild haired gir- android. At this point Azris already put her hands away since it's not human.

"...I already know the reasoning, more or less from Libitina." Aura spoke out, after being silent for a while now, helping Mink digging further and around the hand so they could make sure of what they truly are under their skins. "According to her, this is their hideout, and they're already here before Libitina being scouted. Since she gotten curious as to why they seemed didn't sleep and eat like normal humans do, she followed them and discovered that they slept in the android capsules. Which means, they are not human and just a bunch of robots with more human abilities compared to the goons."

From all of Aura's short explanation, one thing caught Noiz's attention. "'Scouted'?"

The wavy haired girl simply nodded, didn't budge her attention from the studying she made with Mink. "Libitina isn't originally part of their group, but for exterminate us-or me, to be precise, she's being hired for the job." only then she finally looked up, examined the others' reaction before ended up to Rein. "...Our worst suspicious is proved right; there's someone behind all of this that still in the hiding."

"There's what?!" the others shouted in disbelieve at that statement from Aura. So this isn't done yet?!

"... _Aa_." Rein responded, nodded with a stiff expression on her face. "And it seems like, whoever that is behind this, is the mastermind of there three as well, and they're programed to kill their identical others. Lamia-Akina, Ätzend-Azris, and Soiléir-Aria. If that's true then that would explained why Soiléir said I'm not the one she should fight against with when I went against her earlier."

At that, something clicked into Azris' mind. "And if I recall, Ätzend ever called me 'sole opponent', saying that she's the opponent destined for me... If what Rein said is true, that makes everything more sense now!"

"And Libitina is hired with Aura as her own target." Aria mumbled out, her pink eyes widening. "And it's even not all of them."

"Oi, oi, oi...."

"...Things really got worse, huh?"

"How could you said it so calmly, Noiz?!"

"A-a, calm down, Aoba-san..."

Finished studying the android body, both Mink and Aura moved away, tried to wipe their hands clean with the handkerchief that both Aura and Aria had. "Well, first of all, we should get out from here."

"Eh? Why?" Azris asked, looked up at the tan skinned man. The said man looked back at her as he finished wiped his hand clean. Aoba is helping Aura clean off hers (also tended on her bloodied hand that thank goodness didn't have any significant wound on it, only single gash that is the source why her hand looked beat out earlier). "We didn't know anything about this third person behind the shadow. The best we could do is retreat and coming up with another plan."

"Agree." Aura exclaimed, still wiped her hands clean with the help from Aoba as she more focused into the conversation. "There's a chance that they already prepared some kind of trap or ambush on us right now, since they definitely knew we're here."

"True."

"So what now?" Koujaku questioned, crossing his arms. "Our previous entryway is above us, and that door over there won't budge to anything; I've tried." he said, nudge his head towards the large door where probably the android girls and the goons are coming in from.

"I already tried to hack it open, but no result." Noiz said, although still typing away on his keyboard. "I think we're completely shut down here."

"Getting back up there is rather questionable." Ren noted out, looked up at the still hanging open door above them. "Since there's nothing we could use as ladder replacement."  


"Couldn't we just climb up there though?"

"That method is rather questionable either, old man." Noiz retorted sharply, which make a red vein almost popped on Koujaku's head at that.

"What was that just now~~?!!"

"I think you heard me right."

"You~~ are you picking a fight, you bastard?!"

Completely not interested with the argument that both of them probably will have right now, Akina decided to avert her gaze somewhere, not even bothered to listen in what kind of argument it is. When her bronze eyes ended up at an open door that definitely isn't there before, her eyes widened when she saw a figure is standing tall there. She couldn't see very clearly because the said door is far ahead of them, but Akina could definitely _see_ the devilish smirk that curled on their lips. Seeing a movement, bronze eyes witnessed how one of their hands is raised-  


...!

**_ Psyuuu- _ **

"Watch out!"  


"?!!"

**_ Stab! _ **

"....!!!"

Everyone watched as Aura's body staggered, the wavy haired girl just barely able to get on her balance on her own as her face turned pale. The others stared horrified at the small knife that is stabbed on her shoulder, perched snugly there with trickle of blood start to stain her clothes.

"Aura!" Aoba shrieked as he caught Aura's wobbly body, his gears get moving after the shock that paralyzed his whole body when he felt two hands slid off from his shoulders. The said wavy haired girl let out a small grunt, careful to not literally fall towards her 'mother' as she tried to not feel how the tip of the small knife is literally rubbing against her flesh; it's really sickening. Luckily she could felt that the stab isn't too deep, so she could only hope it isn't as bad as it feels. "Aura, are you alright?!"

The amber eyed girl only nods, tried to not focused on the tingling pain on her shoulder. That proved became a challenge for her because the knife seemed to move with her whenever she shifted her body, make it clearly difficult for her to reach out towards it.

"...!!"

She would tried to hold it down, but this time she barely care as she felt the rush of rage filling in every inch of her veins as she turned back towards the door. "You...!"

Akina could hear the chuckle that this person let out as if hearing it through her veins, make her hands clutched tightly into fists, knuckles almost turned white. When she saw the shadow walked to behind the door, out of the view, something inside Akina _almost_ snapped. "Oi, wait right there, you jackass!" she roared, dashing towards the said door. Of course her loud action isn't being missed by the others, who turned towards her in shock.

"!!!"

"Wait, Akina!" Rein is the first one that immediately chased after her, barely able to caught up with her when the other dark haired girl already jumped into the open door. Shuu and Houkou are right at her tails as the ocean gradient haired girl followed suit to stop Akina.

"Hey, wait up guys!" Azris yelled, went after them which surprised both Aria and Aura who still froze on their spot when Akina suddenly shout out earlier.

"A-Azris, wait!" the white haired girl immediately went to stop the said peach haired girl that already went to chase after both Akina and Rein, Pure is in her arms as she tried to chase after Azris. Aura let out a low grunt from behind her throat before finally able to wrench away the small blade from her shoulder, Morsus helped her at that matter and as soon as the wavy haired girl slammed the bloodied knife on the ground, she dashed after Aria.

"! Wait, you girls!" Aoba finally able to snap out from his shock to stood up as well, about to chase after the girls. Ren who is the nearest, also went after them.

But they're too late; the door closing up right before Aria, after Azris managed to get inside.

"!!"

"Azris! Rein! Akina!" Aria called out helplessly, slammed her hand against the wall as if it could help her reach to her friends that is right behind it. "Everyone!!"

Noiz already typed away on his keyboard, in a speed that is faster than his usual speed. But then, after moments of typing and many screens popped out, they could see that the leader of Ruff Rabbits clicked his tongue in displeasure, knowing they're facing a bad news now. "I couldn't get through them." he gritted out between his teeth, although still typing furiously.

"Oi, oi, are you serious?!"

"Aria, move!" Aura warned her, both of her and Mink had guns in their hands. After the white haired girl being ushered away by Clear, both of them starts fired their bullets relentlessly towards one point at the wall. Clear had covered Aria's ears as they moved away to the safe distance with the others. Even after the bullets already all run out in the slots, both of them are quick to replace them again, before fired them again. The others watched as both of them work, replacing their fuels quite multiple times and ignoring the empty bullet slots that keep falling to the ground like endless rain.

After another few minutes, both Mink and Aura finally stops, seemed a little out of breath. All of them examined their handiwork, as they waited for the smoke that had been accumulated from the shooting, to dissipate. Once the view is all clear, they could see that Mink's and Aura's effort had make a rather large and deep dent into the wall, but apparently not enough to get through to the other side. The both shooters clicked their tongues in annoyance at that.

"What the hell... It barely had a hole in it." Koujaku commented as they huddle over to the said dent. Aria walked closer with Pure, let her allmate placed one of her tentacles on the wall.  


"...It's still halfway through to the other side." the jellyfish doll allmate exclaimed, shocked the others as they heard it. The dent is already pretty deep enough and its barely reach at least three four of the wall?! Just how thick the wall is?!

"...Just how much did you have left, Tou-san?" Aura asked, her hand reached to check on the remaining bullet slots she brought with her, with Aoba insisted on dressing her new wound on her shoulder. Mink also in the middle of checking his as well.

"...Probably won't make it at least half of the remaining distance." He pointed out, clearly didn't too fond of the said fact. "Even if we could, we'll have nothing left for our escape."

"Let me try." Koujaku volunteered, drawing out his sword from where he sheathed it. "Step aside for a little bit." he warned the others before readied himself right before the dent that both Mink and Aura created. With a loud cry, Koujaku swing his sword with full force towards the center of the said dent. His sword ended up getting stuck, but it's not even embed in halfway of the sword. Only just the tip of it. With a little or more effort, Koujaku removed his sword, and everyone could see that what Koujaku had done didn't make any much difference at the dent at all.

"Damn, this thing is tough." Koujaku complained, sheathe his sword back as it's pointless to go on. "If I tried to dig in the remaining, I'll just end up exhausted to death."

"So, digging it out also a no, huh?" Aoba mumbled after he put the finishing touch on the makeshift bandage, gashed his teeth together in frustration. After thanking him and told him to calm down through gesture, Aura walked up to the wall as she put on her jacket that she shrugged off earlier, hand raised to lightly touch at the damage that Koujaku had done to it. Morsus landed lightly on her other shoulder, have floating in the air when she got stabbed.

"...Other than it'll waste so much energy to do so, it would be wasting too much time either." she concluded, examined the scar before turning around, Aria just so happened near at her side with Pure in her hands. "We better-"

All of the sudden, the wall suddenly moved, but this time of slide open, it literally turned around at the middle. Unfortunately, both Aura and Aria are the ones that inside the range of the large, quick swipe of the wall, make them had no choice but back away to the opposite direction where their 'parents' are.

"Aura! Aria!"

**_ Blam _ **

The guys stared in shock, and utter disbelief on their faces as they froze in place.  


Because now, the girls are literally on their own now, and they're completely separated.

**. **

"Aura, what should we do?" Aria asked worriedly, turned her head from her screen to the wavy haired girl next to her. "I can't reach to them through calls and messages."  


"Me neither." Aura exclaimed, her amber eyes are literally glaring at her screen before dismiss it with a swipe of her finger on her earring coil. "And 'Map' had became useless either; it didn't connect at all." she noted out, examined the empty room around them. Although it's pretty much the same with the hallways they've been through before, only the light are white, it somehow give a chill down her spine.

"Do you think we could contact the others now?" the adoptive daughter of Clear asked, still holding her coil and Pure in her hands as she walked up to Aura. "It might be a good shot."

The adoptive daughter of Mink agreed to that; besides that's the most reasonable thing to do. At least for now.

**. **

"Hm?" Azris hummed as Smaragd suddenly went off, the ringtone signaled her that a call is coming in. Smiling bright at _finally_ got a call after tried relentlessly for a couple of minutes, she out-rightly ignored the scene behind her that consist of Rein scolded Akina that had a rather large dango on her head and pressed 'Answer'. "Hello~!"  


"Azris!" Aria sighed out in relief as her call is picked up on the first try. "Where are you guys right now?"

"Now?" Azris pondered, looking around them before turned to the call again. "Had no idea. We seemed to be in the same hallway as before, but much more creepier."

...Aura won't admit that Azris' description is so fitting for the hallway they're in right now. So there's possibilities that they're still in the same hallway. "Is there anything else you noticed?"

" _As far as I concerned, no. Other than it's an one way hallway with no branches and whatsoever._ "

"Do you guys turn left or right when you entered the door from before?" this time Morsus asked over the coil, hearing the other side is humming long in thought.

" _I think~~~ Right?_ "

Looking at each other, both Aura and Aria nodded as if sharing a silent conversation between them before turning back to Aria's coil.

"...Then left it is."

" _Hey! Aura, you big bully! Just what does that mean?!_ "

Sighs, Aura decided to continue on and blatantly ignored the unimportant part of the conversation. "We need to group up for now, so you guys stay where you are. Understand?"

" _U-huh~~_ " the girl on the other side hummed. " _I'll tell Rein._ "

"Is Akina with you?" Aria asked to the point, noticed at how Azris only pointed out the adoptive daughter of Ren.

" _Yeah, but she's in the middle of undergo a scolding right now._ "

...Okay, now that makes sense. "...We'll see you later."

" _Gotcha! Bye~~_ " and with that, the call ended. Looking at each other again, both of them shared a nod before went to the direction where their friends probably are. Morsus is flying a little a head of them.

"Re~in~~" once the call ended, the peach haired girl called out the said ocean gradient haired girl with a sing-sang tone, successfully gained her attention from the kneeling Akina below her. "Aura and Aria said they'll group up with us soon~ so we need to wait for them here."

"Only them? Have you asked about our 'parents'?" Rein questioned, raised an eyebrow when green-yellow topaz eyed girl averted her eyes, refusing to look at her. "...Never mind."  


Scratched her head, Akina slowly stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain from Rein's smack as her punishment. "...What now?"

"We wait." Rein answered, bent down to pick up Shuu to her arms, cradling him like a child. "To be honest, if you didn't went berserk, none of us won't have to go through this, Akina."

"~~I said I'm sorry already..." the said dark haired girl said dejectedly, sulking at the fact that she might made them separated with their parents. Her body literally jolted when she heard the ocean gradient haired girl heaved out a sigh in front of her.

"...What's done is done. It's not like we could turn the time and change it." she said in the end, lightly scratched behind Shuu's ear. "All we need to do right now is to make sure you won't went off again like earlier."

"...Oi..."

Not long, Rein's ears picked up the sounds of flapping that is familiar to her followed with few footsteps. Turning around, they saw that both Aura and Aria finally catch up with them. Deemed his job is done, Morsus floated in the air for some more before landing on Aura's uninjured shoulder, squirmed lightly as they approached the three other.

"Rein, Akina, Azris!" Aria sighed out in relief, hugged back Azris when the peach haired girl literally jumped on her. "Finally we found you guys."

"Did you give her proper scolding, Rein?" Aura questioned, ignored the annoyed glare that she got from the other dark haired girl. Rein simply nodding, still cradling Shuu. "A little more than usual."

"...I'm right here, you know?"

"...All the more reason."

"~~urgh..."

"Is anybody hurt?" Aria asked, went over to both Rein and Akina with Azris in tow. The silver haired girl let out a sigh of relief when Rein shook her head. "I see... I'm glad to hear that..."

Placing Shuu back to the ground when the Husky pup allmate struggled, Rein turned to look at Aura. "...So how's the situation earlier? We knew that the door closed up after Azris went in, and our 'Map' doesn't work at all here. And we couldn't get through to any of our 'parents'."

Aura nods before added more description of their current situation, fill them in. "Uncle Noiz already tried to get through you guys earlier too, but no to avail. Both me and Tou-san tried to break through the wall, but it's too thick; we could only take out half of it. Digging the rest out is not an option. And when both of me and Aria happened to stand near it when inspecting it, the wall suddenly turned around and trapped us here."

"...Let me guess; the wall didn't budge?" Rein questioned, crossing her arms as she took the new information. Aura simply shook her head, confirming her statement. "And just like you, we couldn't get through to our 'parents'."

"Hmm, I think more or less know why." Azris spoke up, gaining attention towards her. "The thick walls maybe one thing, but I think the main reason as to why is there's probably a radiation blocker around us, hence why we couldn't reach to our 'parents' on the other side of the wall and couldn't use 'Map' either."

"Radiation blocker..." Akina pondered, raising an eyebrow at that. "Is that even possible?"

The peach haired girl in question simply shrugged her shoulders at that. "That's the only possible theory I could come up with. If it's not that then how come both me and Papa couldn't get through with each other?"

"Huh..." Akina hummed, scratched the back of her head as one hand rested on her hip. "Well, I think you got your point at that." dropping her hand back, she then looked at the others, meeting their gazes as they made a circle. "...And what now? We could only have two options here; going back or moving on."

Thought the best decision for a moment, Rein looked up and about to voice her opinion when a loud bang startle all of them out of nowhere.

"...What was that?"

Looking around for the single clue of what is it or where it comes from, Aura's amber eyes caught something at the hallway ahead of them that is rather odd and a little out of place. Silently beckoning the others, she pointed at where it is and they ventured towards it. Halfway through there, the two of the trio fighters moved a little more forward that the others. Akina had reached for her sword handle at her hip while Aura had slowly removed her gun from where she kept it. As they reached there, it turns out it's just a door, all metal and have a small platform at the side right in front of them. Walking up to it, they looked around, looking for a sign if there's anyone other than them. When they seen none, they looked back at the door that looked like made from thick metal, that of course, won't be easy to break down.  


"...Think you could hack it open, Azris?" Akina questioned, without even turned her head to look at the said peach haired girl.

"Well-"

Before Azris managed to finish her sentences, all of them jolted in surprise when there's a loud voice coming from the door. Different pair of eyes watched as the door slowly slide open, stopped right halfway through it

"...Azris."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"...then, this is a direct trap." Aura commented, still stay on guard even though her eyes still locked to the door just like the others.

" _Aa_." Rein agreed, adjusting her glove. To be honest she had a real bad feeling about this one, but she didn't know, whether to burst in or back away. But, Rein only know one thing for sure, despite all her internal conflict.

' _Whatever inside there, isn't a good thing...._ '

But then if she remembered, the sole reason why Aura is injured in the first place, when usually she could catch it or avoid it in easy no matter how exhausted she is (she's not by the way), is because the knife is actually targeted their 'mother', Aoba. So actually she's a little bit worried about what probably happened on their 'parents' side. She could only hope that nothing had happened now that she couldn't be aware of their current condition.  


' _Please... be alright..._ '

**. **

Actually... it isn't that good. At all.  


"Oi, oi, Aoba! Calm down!"

"How can I?!" the blue haired man panting harshly, both Clear and Noiz are holding back his hands that had bleeding knuckles on both sides, due to his attempt to harshly break down the walls with bare hands (A/N: Aoba, dude, chill). Koujaku is holding back his body, struggled to make his childhood friend to stay still. "What if something happened to the girls?! Didn't you guys mentioned about the anonymous third people that we still didn't know what they're capable of?!!"

"Well, yeah, _the girls_ did." Koujaku couldn't help but agreed to that, rewind back to their conversation just a few moments ago. "But still! Calm down already!"

"You ask me to calm down when we have zero idea of what are their conditions right now, Koujaku!"

"Aoba!" couldn't watch this anymore, Ren decided to jump in, holding Aoba's cheeks with both hands so he's looking right at him. "Aoba, calm down, okay?" he begged, watched as Aoba is struggling for air, still being held back by three others. "The girls are going to be fine, alright? They're strong and smart girls, after all." Ren breathed out a small sigh of relief when Aoba finally ceased a little.

"But..." Aoba sighed out, finally got some clearing in his suddenly muddled head at the realization that they're really being cut-off with the girls. "I just-"

"You're worried for them, we knew." Ren assured him, the three others had let go of Aoba since he's most likely won't fight them back anymore. "We also worried for them, Aoba, but acting like that won't help at all. Alright?"

Nodding slowly, Ren couldn't help but smile bitterly at the dejected look on his face. Cupping his face once more, Ren directed Aoba's gaze to his again, smiling reassuringly at him. "Don't worry; we'll regroup with them again. And we'll make sure that they're alright."

"Ren..."

"He's right." at the voice at his side, Aoba turned his head around, looking at the others. "They're not the type of people that would act so recklessly, like someone." Noiz said, indirectly mentioned about a certain Ribsteez leader, which got his sharp annoyed glare in return. "What was that, you bastard~~" Noiz ignored him for a moment to continue his actually unfinished statement. "Besides, they probably will stick to each other and would try to regroup with us right now. We should do the same as well. If something happened to them, I think they could handle it."

"Noiz..."

"That's right." Clear confirmed Noiz's words, also smiling reassuringly at the distressed blue haired man. "I also believe the girls would be alright. They are an unbeatable force if they're together, after all."

"Clear..."

Let out a small grunt, Koujaku had to put his fight with Noiz aside to join in comforting Aoba as well. " _Ma_. I admit I'm not in the best term with Akina-" everyone swore he mumbled something like 'and probably never will' under his breath then. "-but she's a great fighter. I know she would capable of defending the others, also both Rein and Aura. I know they'll be alright."

"Koujaku..."

Aoba then turned around to look at Mink who's approaching him. He didn't want to admit it, but his piercing sharp pale blue eyes still intimidated him. They're doing a glare contest for a few moments without any of the other guys interrupting them until finally, Mink spoke up.

"...They're your 'daughters', right? Then you from all people should've knew that they'll be alright."

"...! Mink..."

The largest man between them all let out a small grunt, turning away before walked up at the hidden door from before. "Oi, maniac. Come with me for a second." he ordered, with authorization tone in his voice.

"...I'm not a maniac." Noiz complained, but he followed him anyway.

As both Clear and Koujaku start to go into their way, Ren looked back at Aoba, smiling as he reached a hand towards him. "Let's go. We'll definitely find a way to them, Aoba."

"...!" eyes widen and mouth slack open as something just really hit him, Aoba stared at his former allmate in his golden eyes. Slowly, the shocked look on his face morphed, into a small smile. "...Yeah."

Aoba's hand reached for Ren's, and let the taller man to lead them where the others are as they discussed at what to do to break down the wall.

**. **

"-we are not going to get in there."  


"But~~ what if we found some clue there?"

"...there's a possibility we're walking straight to our death if we make a really reckless decision right now."

"Hmm... But still..."

"Rein, are you alright?" Aria asked the said ocean gradient haired girl, letting the others in the middle of argument between their own. "You've become pretty quiet."

"Aah, no-"

The adoptive daughter of Clear watched as Rein took a few quite calming breaths through her nose, seemed to pause for a moment before reopening her eyes. The owner of pair golden eyes gave Aria a small smile, although it did nothing to convince the silver haired girl. "...I'm alright, don't worry."

Aria is about to open her mouth, but at the look on Rein's face is enough to make her to not question her condition any further.

"Hey, Rein." both girl looked up as Akina approached them. "What do you think? Should we get in or not?" she asked, pointed at the suspicious door they're arguing about right now. Aria eyes immediately shot up to the girl next to her, concerned about what she will respond. Besides Rein also didn't look well just now. The said ocean gradient haired girl seemed to ponder about that for a while, clearly debated with herself right now before she finally made a firm decision. But just as she's about to open her mouth, another loud sound startled all of them. Looking around, all of them stared in horror at something that definitely coming in their way. And besides, that large ball that take up almost all of the space in the hallway seemed won't stop anytime soon.

"W-whoa?!"

"Run!"

Urged by that, the five of them went for their escape that leads them to enter the room. Quickly took the hiding behind the wall next to the door frame, all of them watched as the ball actually come to a stop, being halted by the door. As humongous that iron ball is, it seems the door is more tougher than it gives off. Feeling rather weak after the sudden rush of adrenaline, all of them relaxed against the wall behind them, some of them even slumped to the floor.

"T-t-that was close..." Aria is the first one that spoke up between five of them, could feel how her knees turned into jelly after that experience.

"If we're got hit by that, we're totally are going to get squished like cockroaches." Akina commented, still a little pale as she stared at the dent on the door because of the ball.

There's no need any answers to agree on that's statement.

Feeling calmed down enough, Azris took a look around them, blinked as a realization dawned on her as she took in their surrounding, which is an empty large room with rather dim lighting to the point they couldn't see what's ahead them in seven meters range. "...We're inside."

Huffing out, Akina moved to stood up. "Yeah, obviously." she then helped Aria stood up, holding her close as the silver haired girl obviously haven't regain any strength on her legs. "We really didn't have a choice this time." she couldn't help but grumbled out, letting go of Aria after the silver haired girl assured her she's fine now.

Sighs, Aura stood up a little straighter with Rein followed suit next to her. The wavy haired girl then proceed to grab Azris' nape, and pulled her up so she would be standing up straight. She already knew that the peach haired girl could stood up at this point though. All of them watched as Shuu trotted a little ahead in front of them, his head tilted up as his nose moving rapidly in the air. Sometimes Shuu would turn his head, took a good coverage of the scent around them. Then the black-white furred Husky Pup allmate turned back to look at them, who are still waiting for him. "...There's a faint scent ahead of us." he announced, jerked his head towards the said direction. "Maybe it's coming from the end of the room."

"Could you make out what kind of scent it is, Shuu?" Rein asked her allmate, and Shuu shook his head in respond. "No, it's too faint. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rein assured him, kneel down next to him so she could stroke his fur lightly. "...How was the entrance, Aura?"

The three others blinked before whip their heads to the direction where they come in from in the first place. And it turns out, the wavy haired girl in question already there, inspecting the door. "...Probably enough for us to slip out, but one at the time." she stated, moved away from the door and walk towards them. Rein already stood up from her kneeling position as well. "...Should we get out now?"

Rein hummed thoughtfully at that, but before she could do anything else-

**_ Ba-thump- _ **

"...Hngh?!"

"Rein?!" the others shouted out in shock as Rein lunched forward, but stopped right before she could fall. The ocean gradient haired girl is obviously out of breath, one shaky hand raised to clutch at where her heart is. But without even touching it, Rein could literally hear her heart beat as if it's in her head.

' _Why-_ '

As they hurried over to Rein who seemed about to fall any minute now, they all are surprised when they heard a chuckle echoed through the whole room. Turning around to look for the source of it, their heads are suddenly snapped into one direction when they heard loud footsteps coming from the other side of the room, right from where Shuu said the faint scent is. Once again sniffing the air, Shuu's face scrunched up and the Husky Pup allmate let out a loud threatening growl, surprising the girls since it's pretty loud, even for Shuu. Aria and Aura who's helping Rein to stay standing, could felt how her body seemed more tense than usually she did. Even Aura could felt that Rein is more defensive than she ever been before. She wants to ask, but she knew she have to wait because the footsteps is getting even nearer.

Finally, as the unknown figure had entered the area that had more light, they could see their appearance more clearly. Starting from the bottom. Whoever is it, they had pair of white high heels boots, with black sole and platform, adored with small shoelaces at the top. They wore a straight black jeans, and seemed to wear deep navy long sleeved suit jacket with white shirt underneath. As they stepped in more into the light, the girls now could see that they also wore a checkered tie, neatly tucked under the collar. They also could spot the long hair that the person supported.

And a sadistic smile curled on pair of lips.

"My, my...."

"...!!!"

Another dark chuckle resounded in the room, definitely coming from this person. More of the- ** _her_** is revealed into the light, let them seeing the full appearance of her from the darkness.

And they couldn't stop the wave of shock from rattling through their bodies.

"It seems like the welcome isn't warm enough." she tutted out, revealing more of her face shape and her long blue hair that resembles someone that they knew too well. Her golden eyes, that's nothing like Rein's and Ren's at all, are gleaming under the dim light with something that gives them nerves to the very core. She stopped right before them, tilted her head up and for a second, they caught a glimpse of green bead earring that she wore. Her hands spread out on her sides, her glowing golden eyes leering down at them.

"So let me, as the host of this 'house' of mine, to give you the most _special_ welcoming."

"....?!!!!"

**. **

_**KA-BOOM!!** _  


" _Yosha_! We finally went through!" Koujaku grinned in triumph as he kept on hacked away the wall parts around the hole, enough for them to slip through. Mink let out a sigh and looked at their makeshift explosion, made from the parts of the android goons that still scattered around them like a mountain of corpses. Both Aoba and Noiz that made those, with the help from Clear and Ren. "Good thing we suddenly remembered about these guys." the red eyed man noted, slamming his sword around the hole to make it bigger for them.  


"Who would've knew these things would become pretty handy." Noiz murmured, looked at the handmade laser glove he had in one hand. Ren also had one in his. "Too bad we could only using it once." he noted, removing the glove away since it's pointless now.

"At least, the wall finally opened up now." Ren commented, removing his own as well.

" _Aa_." Aoba agreed, a determined light in his hazel eyes. "...Let's go."

With that, they climbed in, picked left due to remember where the direction the three first head off earlier, and went to search for their 'daughters'.

**. **

But too bad; they didn't knew what is waiting for them later on...  


**. **

**. **

** And that's it for this chapter! Kind of belated since it's a long-a* chapter lol I really wrote a lot for this one. Already tried to short it but, still ended up way too long lel **

** Before working on the next chapter, the first thing I want to do is to beta reads everything else from the very first chapter and doing some fixing here and there, since this story really needs it in early chapters. **

** It's kinda too late right now, but I want to change how the girls calls their parents- well, some of them... I kinda want to ask your guys opinion about it since I'm not sure myself and I'm in the middle of inner debate with myself and it makes me hard to choose. Here it is; **

** Akina - from 'Papa&Mama' to 'Tou-chan&Kaa-chan' **

** Azris - still 'Papa&Mama' **

** Aria - still 'Tou-san&Kaa-san' **

** Aura - from 'Tou-san&Kaa-san' to 'Father&Mother' (...actually if you translate it, it's still the same and all, so it's kinda, english ver or japanese ver. If Aura being japanese dubbed, she obviously will call them 'Tou-san&Kaa-san' though) **

** Rein - still 'Otou-san&Okaa-san' **

** Now that you look at it, the changes only applies for Akina and Aura, the rest of them didn't get any change (lol) but still what do you guys think about it? Feel free to comment about it! **

** See you on the next chapter! _Bai~_ **

** _Next Chapter : Part 43 : Rein_ **


	44. Part 43: Rein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new figure appeared before them  
> Apparently, there's something about Rein that they didn't know

**.**  
  
**.**  
  
**Rein**

 _"So let me, as the host of this 'house' of mine, to give you the most_ special _welcoming."_  
  
_"....?!!!!"_  
  
Upon hearing that, both Akina and Aura grew tenser, the former moved in front of her friends with her sword drawn out. Even Azris is all tense, ready to assist them whenever they need it (although she actually had no idea as to how herself). Rein herself still haven't got over the mad thumping on her heart, felt it about to burst out of her rib cage. Although it did good on immobilizing her feet for a while, it did nothing to stop her dark glare that she directed towards this newcomer. The ocean gradient haired girl even let Shuu growled as loud as he wants, didn't bothered to shush him like usual.

Despite getting such hostility from them, the newcomer only let out an amused chuckle, clearly unaffected by their glares. Instead she stepped closer to them, watched as their body flinched and grew even tenser.

"Ah, where did my manners?" she mussed out loud, took another step closer as she gestured her hand to herself, her other hand is placed behind her like a gentleman. "I haven't introduced myself, have I?" she kept dwell on calmly, all the time she still had her unnerving sly smirk on her lips. Just kind of smile that Akina would love to wipe off with her sword. In fact, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku is itching to do it right _now_. She can't help that kind of urge; something is just terribly _wrong_ with her, even more than when she went against Lamia for the first time. She really got a feeling that whoever this girl is, she held the real dark promises with her.

" _Watashi wa Aono desu_. (My name is Aono)" she introduced herself, her glowing bright golden eyes are practically stared into their deepest soul. "The owner of this beloved 'house' of mine."

The next second, the smirk on her lips twitched, become wider than before, become more sinister than before.

"I'm 'A'."

?!!!!

Instantly, the five of them are reminded the time when they received the mysterious invitation back in Seragaki's house.

'A'.

"You... don't tell me, you're-"

Chuckling in amusement at the streak of realization came across their faces, Aono, as she called herself with, took another step closer to them. "Yes." she drawled out, slowly spread her arms to her sides. "I'm the 'A' that send you that invitation to this lovely home of mine. Also," the sudden addition that she added surprised them. There's still more about her? But with the way her lips curled in twisted promise, somehow in a way and another they already got a hunch of what she's going to sa- "...I'm the inventor of the three androids that you managed to beat down earlier."

"!!!"

Holding back the growl from behind her throat, Akina poised her sword more offensively in front of her, clearly ready to strike her down once she deemed her had enough of talk. " _Omae_ (You)... don't tell me you're also the one that drag all of us here...?!"

The first respond that Akina got is another dark chuckle coming from her. And honestly, the way she laughed like that also creeps her out. And simply the way her weird aura leaked out from her is already creepy enough...!

"That's right." She confirmed, another dark chuckle escaped her lips. "I'm also the one that responsible for all of you being here in the first place."

Hearing that, they couldn't stop the shock that rattles their bodies and their inner being. So they're being taken here by _this_ person? The same person that created the three humanoid androids that is programmed to kill them, the very same person that hired a mad top assassin to kill one of them... It, sounds... so surreal...

Seeing the stunned looks on them, the smirk on her lips grew even wider, as if she's getting some sick satisfaction out of this whole ordeal. Now she's only few steps closer to them, only need couple of steps to eliminate the distance between them. "And now...-!"

Just as she's simply raised her hand, her glowing golden eyes had a hint of surprise when suddenly the ocean gradient haired girl that is previously supported by her two other friends wretch their hold away from her and dashed right in front of her swordsman companion. Meeting eyes with pair of golden eyes that is different from hers, Aono have an indifferent look on her face at Rein's glare towards her.

"Rein!?" Akina exclaimed in surprise when out of nowhere the ocean gradient haired girl jumped right before her, one of her hands is stretched out to her side as if shielding _her_. "Oi! What gives, Rein!?"

The said girl in question didn't reply her. She's too busy glaring daggers at the figure before them, although her condition is barely gotten better. But one thing that she knew for sure, from the back of her head, from deep inside the corner of her heart.

_She can't let her touch her friends._

Shuu also seemed to agree with her, standing by her side while growling threateningly towards Aono, didn't bothered to tone down his voice. But instead of feeling intimidated in the slightest, the one that had very similar hair with their 'mother' simply chuckled, as if being incredibly entertained. "My, my." she chuckled out, stared in amusement at the glaring golden eyes before her. "You really have grown quite a lot, huh?"

Hearing that, only make another confusion surge through them. "Ha? What are you talking about?" Akina urged, her body tensed up again to ready herself to assist Rein if the usual ever calm girl decided to jump on her.

"What I'm talking about, you ask?" Aono questioned back, inched closer to them without leaving her eyes from them. Her golden eyes that literally shone in the dark are filled with dark promises that neither of them want to figure out what. She raised her hand once again, but this time, no one stopping it, letting her hand ended up pointed at one person that stood right in front all of them. "I'm talking about _her_."

Four different sets of eyes stared in shock at Rein, right where Aono's finger is pointing at. "Rein, you know her?" Akina asked right next to her. But then, judging her appearance, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku knew that this person before them is barely older than them.

"...No." is Rein's answer, and despite her being completely out of breath and looked so unwell right now, Akina knew that she didn't lied about it. "...But maybe I do."

...Huh?

"Oi, oi..." couldn't help but feel confused at what Rein just confessed to her, Akina is about to reach out to her, tried to make her look at her in the eyes and explain it to her straight to her face. But before she could, another chuckle redirect her attention back to Aono, who's in the middle of laughing right in front of them. "What's so funny?"

Not long, her chuckle turned into a small laughter, as if someone just told her some funny joke. After a moment, she calmed herself down, enough to speak again to them. "Don't tell me, she never told all of you?" she questioned, another burst of small laughter escaped her lips at the very lost look on the other four faces. "Oh my, she really didn't ever told any of you about _it_."

"Quiet." Rein barked out before any of them spoke up to ask about what she meant with that. "What is your motive behind this all? Why you took all of us here?"

Hummed thoughtfully, Aono didn't bothered to point out how Rein purposefully redirect their current conversation into something else. "Hm, I wonder why..." she instead drawled out, tapping her chin as her left hand rested across her chest, supporting her right elbow. "Maybe~ because it's an interesting experiment to do?" she chuckled out, as if speaking something that didn't involved with dragging five people from different universes into an entirely different one and go ahead and release some goons to kill the exact five people. All the more unnerving is, how her smirk widened, intensified the sinister and twisted look on her face into a new degree. The way her golden eyes gleamed in similar sadistic light didn't help the image either.

"Just like you, _Hakai_ -9991." (translate: Destruction-9991, how it spelled *note: in Japanese accent* : _Hakai nine nine nine one_ )

Hearing that, five different sets of eyes widened in pure shock, rattled every core of their being. Especially pair of golden eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. It's 'Rein' now, isn't it?" Aono chuckled, feigning innocence as if she didn't just say something that she shouldn't. She even ignored how stunned and shocked the five girls before her are, as if they didn't react so badly at what she just said. "But I must admit, you had a pretty good life in my opinion." she commented, leered towards the frozen ocean gradient haired girl before her with her unforgiving golden eyes. "...For a human experiment like you."

**_Ba-thump!_ **

The others watched in horror at the girl before them, at what she just said to them. They want to it to be a lie, because there's no way that Rein is-

"Human... Experiment...?" Aria mumbled out, her face grew even paler than her original skin tone, hugging Pure close to her. The other three also have equal horror and dread written all over their faces. None of them managed to say any words, don't know what are they supposed to say. The way the girl in question didn't say anything either didn't help the horrible twist in their guts, the kind of twist that left their blood cold and raising the urge to empty their stomach right here and then.

Rein herself barely could overcome the shock from what she just heard. Her face even grew paler than Aria's, cold sweats kept raining down her whole body, the beating of her heart got even worse, and she couldn't take a proper breath, felt like something just clog up her lungs. Her chest start to get painfully hurt, and it really start to hurt so much.

_What she had feared for so long..._

"That's right. Human experiment." Aono confirmed lightly, her sadistic smile is still curled on her pale thin lips. "She's my very first masterpiece. The very origin of Lamia, Ätzend, and Soiléir. Although the three of them are more or less the android version of her creation concept."

"?!!!"

What... is she just saying...?

Before they could overcome from their new shock, they are all surprised by another sets of footsteps that echoed inside the room. Still stunned and tensed up in wary, all of them watched as two new figures appeared from the darkness behind Aono, and stopping right at her sides.

"...!!!"

...Those spiky blonde hair, identical suits, same checkered pattern on their clothes attributes, same green bead earring, same bright blue eyes... Rein instantly recognized these two from her parents' stories.

"...Virus, Trip."

"Oh my." Virus mussed out, looked quite surprised that the ocean gradient haired girl before three of them recognized them so easily. But then his surprise is quickly melted, turned into a calm smile that is 'Virus'. "I didn't expected for you to recognize us this quickly. Have we met?"

"...No." Rein answered, her glare returned and her stance grew more prominent. She blatantly ignored her body condition and forced it into her usual standby fighting mode. She felt like she couldn't afford to let down her guard against these three right in front of her. "...I heard stories."

"Aah, then that explain it then." Virus commented, placing his hands behind his back. He could see that the other four have the slightest idea of who they are so they probably also have been told although briefly. "But your friends seemed didn't knew us pretty well yet so let do some short introduction shall we?" the older of the 'twins' said, a smile that didn't belong to a villain stretched across his face. "I'm Virus, and the other one is Trip."

"Yaho~ I'm Trip." Trip greeted, a smile curled on his lips. "And for one information, we're not twins."

Akina simply raised an eyebrow at that. "Not the least convincing." she commented almost instantly, but her grip on her sword never relented in the slightest. In fact, her knuckles had turned plain white from gripping it so hard. For her, these two are just as suspicious as Aono. But maybe, not for Rein, for her to instantly knew who they are, well at least their names.

"We've been told a lot." Virus noted out, still smiled the kind of smile that gave Akina an impression of a serial killer tried to cover his twisted doing behind a mask, or something like that. But her point is, something is also off from both of them, even though not as worse as Aono.

The conversation that they had is pretty light, if you didn't included the heavy atmosphere between them. Clutch her first together to steady herself (because the mad beating really hurts her chest at this point), all while sending them the darkest glare she could muster, Rein opened her tight sealed lips again. "...Why are both of you here?"

"Huh? Why, you ask?" Trip echoed, stared at the owner of the glaring golden eyes with indifferent look on his face. "Well, for one, we're here to see you in person." he answered, a small smile that could be described as an amused smile came across his face. "We've gotten curious as we often see you behind the screens, after all."

"Behind the screens?" this time Aura is the one that spoke up, her amber eyes had turned into golden as she glared at them. "...Just how long you've been watching us?"

"Since beginning." surprisingly, Aono is the one that answered for Trip. She then raised her hand, almost leveled it to her face, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, from the darkness ahead of them, it suddenly being lit up by series of screens at the walls at their sides, surprising them into a new level. Upon brief look, the screens showed them every corner of entire Midorijima, including outside of Seragaki household. Doesn't it mean they have known about their patrol from the start?

The more the screens being lit up, the more of the corner of Midorijima is being revealed at the screens. The screens kept being lit up until at the very back of the walls, covered the entire of it. When it reached the other side of the room, they could see that there's a rather large chair situated at the center of the back side of the room, illuminated by the light from the screens around it. They thought it just it when every screens on the two walls at the sides are completely lit up, but then, they're attacked with another shock as they saw more screens appeared from the back wall, right before the chairs. Unlike the other ones that rather small, the screens on the back wall are large, four of them are enough to engulf the whole wall by its own. And what are being revealed by those four big screens, are them, with only three of them that seemed have a rather higher view of them other than the last one.

"Those four screens," Aono pointed out, one of her hands directed towards the screen right behind her. "Are from the those four girls you beat off earlier. The three of them are from Lamia's, Ätzend's, and Soiléir's surveillance cameras in their eyes, and the last one is from the one that I put on Libitina's clothes."

"!!!"

So she really had watched them from the very start? The whole thing?

"What the heck..." Akina spat out, seeing herself on one of the screens that seemed to rewind their fights from their own point of view. "So they're really some fucked up androids?"

Another dark chuckle escaped Aono's lips, her glowing golden eyes stared at them in sick amusement as she gained their attention once more. "As for that, allow me to explain more of them, _everything_ about them."

With another cruel smirk on her face, Aono began her tale.

"Lamia, Ätzend, and Soiléir. As you had discovered, they're androids with more human-like features on their body and more advanced skills and personality on them. Since you already knew that I'm the one that dropping you into these very universe, it's natural to think that I also had the very machine to travel through universes."  


!

' _So she had her own machine for it, huh?_ ' Azris mussed, bites the insides of her cheek as various things running in her mind. Her yellow-green topaz eyes watched as Aono kept going on.

"And with that, I met with some of your parents in another universe different than yours. Let's just say, the twisted version of them. The one that I managed to meet up with are Koujaku-Aoba and Clear-Aoba."

"?!!!"

Hearing that, both Akina and Aria definitely reminded back to the story that Lamia and Soiléir had told them about who they are. At first they thought it probably just a fluke when they discovered that they're just simply androids. But... what if their stories are real...? Then...-

Ignoring the look on their faces, Aono continued her story. "In the universe where I met the disorientated 'Aoba' and 'Koujaku' also the ones where I met with the twisted 'Clear' and 'Aoba', I proposed to make them a child that is formed from their genes, completely had their own characteristic run in their so-called 'children'."

?!!

"...That is not possible." the adoptive daughter of Mink spat out, glaring darkly towards the girl that had similar hair with their 'mother'. She simply chuckled, responded lightly against her. "Well, it's possible." she argued back calmly. "I just need their DNA- a piece of hair, a split, or anything that I could get my hands on, and fused it with the basic android that I have made in advance. Merged their DNA and the one in the android together, and you have a teenager robot that could be easily mistaken as a real person. That's what the advanced science do for you."

"...?!"

Suppressing a small laughter behind her lips, Aono continued her story again, as if Aura didn't interrupted her in the first place. "And that's exactly what I've done for Lamia and Soiléir.

When I first proposed it, the twisted version of 'Aoba' seemed agreed instantly, deemed it interesting to try. 'Koujaku'? Well, he's growling at me, so I don't know exactly what he thinks about it.

As for 'Clear', he didn't seemed interested, but he still let me do it anyway. Contrary with the twisted 'Aoba' with 'Koujaku', the 'Aoba' with this twisted 'Clear' is exactly like a doll. No limbs, no eyes, no freedom, void from any emotions. But it's still kind of sick to see how doted 'Clear' is to something that isn't even could be tell apart with the dead."

...Both Akina and Aria never felt this dreaded before. They could felt how the shock transmitted into coldness that spread inside of them, giving them the cold vibes that they couldn't stop at all.

"And as for Ätzend, I simply made her from scratch, so she didn't involved with others DNA." the girl that had similar hair with Aoba explained further, decided to take another step closer to them. "Her purpose, after all, is to fight off that hacker friend of yours." she pointed out, and immediately all eyes are on Azris who stood there in shock. "Although, I'm the one that done the hacking against all of you."

"What!?" now all eyes are on Aono again, Akina is practically sheeting at her. "So you're the one that almost hack Smaragd and Pseudo Rabbit?!!"

"You could say that." the owner of bright golden eyes confirmed, her sly smirk still curled at the corner of her lips. "And for that shooter friend of yours, I can't find the perfect component to make one android for her, so I went and scouted a famous assassin myself to make it even. Isn't she a formidable foe herself?"

"...!"

That, matched with Libitina's story... So she did saying the truth, huh? Aura mussed, ignoring the throbbing pain from where Rein forcefully wretch herself from her grip earlier. Aura felt like there's something about Rein that involved Aono too, but it seems like it would be a complicated matter with how she sees it. And the bad feeling already creeped up and down her spine into a degree that it never reached before, clearly signalling her something.

Something that really, really terrible, that is going to happen, right here.

"She is, huh?" Aono chuckled, seeing as Aura didn't disagree with her. "And that's the whole story of Lamia, Ätzend, and Soiléir. They really fooled all of you at first right?"

"Yeah, they did." Akina agreed, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku proceed to glare at the three figures in front of them, poised her sword at her side, ready to strike. "...But that didn't explain why the hell you would gone as far to do such things to us."

"Aah, is my reason too vague?" Aono mussed, as if she's speaking about something else that is not about making androids from human DNA and made them to kill other people. From her side, Virus let out a small laughter, leaned his weight to one side with one hand on his hip. "I think you should told them properly, Aono." he advised, Trip on her other side seemed agreed with him. "That's right, Aono. I think you should told them bluntly in the first place."

Chuckling, the girl in question simply tilted her head, looked as if she's considered what both of them just told her. "Alright then..." she paused purposefully, and the way her smirk widened would be missed if you didn't observe it so sharply.  


"...Otou-san."

"...?!!"

"'Otou-san'?!" Azris almost shrieked, stared with eyes wide at the trio in suits in front of them. The other four at her sides barely could mutter or shout out any single words due how shocked their are.

"My, my. You haven't told them, Aono?" Virus asked, his 'innocent' smile still on his face. The young girl beside him simply let out a long hum, before she replied him. "My bad. I haven't had the chance to." she apologized, although it really didn't sound like an apology. "Don't worry, I'll tell them properly."

"Don't forget about your 'mother', Aono." Trip butted in, a small smile that could be counted as a smirk curled on his face.

"Of course." Aono chuckled. Her glowing golden eyes snapped open at them, jolted them and almost made them back away at the twisted promises in those eyes. The eyes that definitely didn't belong to a human being... "My apologies for that. Let me introduce them properly now." she started, her sinister smile still plastered on her like a permanent tattoo. Her hands stretched out towards both Virus and Trip, in a gesture as if representing them.

"Both of them, are my fathers in blood." she introduced, her molten golden eyes leered at them as she held her chin high. With her lips curled up even more than before, she continued.

"And my mother in blood, is Aoba."

"?!?!!"

"As for the reason why I did all those things, it's simply just for _fun_."

"...!!!"

** . **

_** Tap ** _

"What's wrong, Aoba?" Ren asked, noticed how the blue haired man suddenly halted rather oddly. Upon hearing it as well, the others stopped too, stared at Aoba who seemed had distressed look on his face.  


"I-I'm fine." he reassured, tried to play it off but miserably failed. They are obviously not convinced, but then decided to not saying anything when Aoba urged them. "Come on, we still need to find the girls." he said, pushing both Ren's and Koujaku's back, forcing them to keep walking down this creepy hallway.

"Oi, Aoba...."

"Are you sure you're alright, Aoba-san?" Clear asked, stared worriedly at him. Aoba simply nods, brush it off as he tried to smile as reassuringly as he could muster right now. "Yeah. Let's go, so we could meet up with the girls as soon as we can."

Once the others' attention is not on him, Aoba's fake smile gradually fell, replaced with the very distressed expression his face could make, chewed the insides of his lips nervously.

He got a cold jab on his gut, telling him that they're probably going to face off with something really horrible ahead of them. He just don't know what and why, and it frustrated him greatly. He could only hope, that the girls are really okay...

' _Rein, Akina, Azris, Aria, Aura... please be alright..._ '

** . **

"'Fun'?" Akina growled out, her bronze orbs are blazing with rage. "All of that just for _fun_? Are you messing with us!?"  


"Nope." Aono confirmed, still grinned in sadistic way, her golden eyes gleamed in satisfaction at Akina's anger. "It's really just. For. Fun." she even had the nerve to spell it out in light tone, pressed the words that got the trio fighters enraged when they heard that. Aura even didn't hesitate to draw out her both guns this time, ready to shoot down any of them anytime she deemed fit. The adoptive daughter of Koujaku seemed barely could hold it in anymore; taking a step forward, Akina looked more than ready to launch herself towards them.

"Don't." Rein growled in warning, still stretched her hand in front of Akina.

"Why not?!" Akina snapped back. "I have enough of their bullshits right now!"

Gritted her teeth furiously, Rein turned her head to look at Akina in the eye, to convince her more. "I said don't!" she barked, enough to stun the dark haired girl at her side. "If you went to act reckless now, even I won't guarantee you could stay alive to see tomorrow!"

"...!!"

Hearing the chuckle that obviously came from Aono, they redirect their attention again back to her, watched in full wary as she took a step even closer to them. " _Sou dayo_ , Akina." the said girl barring her teeth threateningly at her, but the owner of cruel golden eyes barely affected by it; she even laughed at it. "Apparently, that _friend_ of yours have a quite sharp instinct, you know?" she chuckled out, one of her hands is raised on her side, leveled with her shoulder this time.

And suddenly, from the direction that seemed come from the ceilings, a large shadow jumped down at Aono's side, shocked all of them. When they got a good look at it, they're once again shocked when they found out it's a cheetah, with fur as dark as midnight sky, and eyes that could be described as icy cold. Seeing how the shape of cheetah's claws that got out from the padding, the trio fighters could predict that those claws are as sharp at Morsus', which is always being kept really sharp by the allmate himself and his owner.

"Meet my dearest allmate, Kokono." Aono introduced, rubbed the head of her allmate cheetah affectionately. "Isn't she impressive?" she chuckled out, running her fingers between the dark furs that her allmate had. "She's one of the allmates in the world that had attack program in their system, so I didn't really recommend you to ambush someone with this around all by yourself."

Akina didn't need her to say that for her; had there's no Rein to stop her, she would be at least bleeding to death right now, if she didn't already dead herself. The bronze eyed girl really didn't want to imagine that.

"...That aside-" Rein started, stepped a little to her side to hide Akina better from the trio in front of her. "...You better explain about what you mean with 'parent in blood' from earlier."

"Hm? Aah~" Aono responded, hummed thoughtfully as she rested her hands under her chest. "I think I get why you so confused, had me claimed a man as my mother in blood." chuckling, she then took a small step closer, making the distance between her and Rein only a feet away. "But you see, there's actually a story about it. One day, both of my fathers found something rather intriguing, that allows them to make a man to have a temporary woman womb." this time, when her lips curled up into a cruel smile, the little bits of her teeth also showing along, making it more sinister than ever before. "All of you can pretty much able to guess to who they're using it and what's the outcome of it, right?"

"...?!!!"

Five series of different orbs can't help but stared in complete dread at the girl in suit before them. To be honest, what she's saying is completely make zero sense, even more compared to them dropped into this universe in the first place. All of them are being snapped out by the same dark chuckle, but it grew even louder than before, almost being echoed thorough the whole room. Focused their attention back to Aono again, they could literally see the dark aura that completely surrounds her whole being. Not literally engulf her like it's going to swallow her whole being with it, but more like, the dark aura is literally became one with her, as if they're a completely one whole being.

"This, is what my fathers are using to my dear mother." Aono spoke up, withdrawing something like a syringe in her hand from her pocket. It's rather small and looking normal, expect for the fact of the glowing purplish pink liquid inside of it. "The name of this illegal medicine that my fathers somewhat able to get their hands on with, is 'auglība', stands for fertility in Latvian. Usually, some of twisted higher ups and pervs would use it to their prostitutes, and would stock up quite plenty. This is a very, _very_ , exclusive and highly confidential item in the whole world." despite her claiming, she dared to toy the said exclusive item with her fingers, as if it didn't worth any penny and simply just a kid's toy. "So once my fathers got one of it, of course they grew curious, and decided to use it to my beloved mother, Aoba."

"Don't ever say his name, you prick!" Akina roared, but quickly being held back by Rein who still stand in front of her. Aono simply chuckled in pure amusement, her golden eyes even gleamed in the same degree of sick pleasure. Handing the syringe to Virus at her side, she then slowly inched closer to them, although Rein barely let her as she took a step back, dragging Akina with her to back away as well.

"After they used it," Aono seemed still carry on, as if Akina didn't interrupted her in the first place. Her feet still slowly inch closer to them, and Rein didn't let her shorten the space between them any more as she urged Akina to back away. "They had him in turns, and successfully impregnating him." Step. Step. Step- "Nine months later, he gave birth. _To me_."

"?!!!"

And she never once stop advancing towards them.

"...!!"

Grits her teeth together in frustration, Rein quickly whirl around, faced towards the others that still pretty much stunned behind her. "All of you! Get out of here, now!" she roared, snapped them out of their shock. "Now!!" she urged, pushed Akina to make her move her body to do just that.

"Not so fast." Aono taunted, smirk in the same sadistic delight. "...Kokono."

Before any of them could really move, they watched as the dark cheetah at Aono's side crouched down and jumped high in the air, landed just right behind them. Growling from the back of its throat, the animalistic sound that vibrate in the air is enough to make Aria and Azris backed away from it. 

Now they're completely trapped.

"Now where was I? Oh right." they redirect their attention from Kokono back to its owner, their bodies grew terribly rigid under the watch of those cruel golden orbs. "My mother, that gave birth to me on his personal bed that my fathers had prepared, tried to take care of me. Maybe he didn't want me to end up like my fathers, or something." this time when she advanced closer, none of them could back away with the presence of the cheetah allmate right behind them. "But, too bad, I must admit." Aono confessed, her sadistic smirk went into a full killer grin. Her golden eyes shone brightly in the shadow, illuminated by the sadist light inside her soul. "...I already became the person that he feared me to be."

"!!"

' _This is bad..._ ' Rein thought in full frustration, think of a way to get at least her friends to the safety from this dangerous person right before them. She had long knew that she probably won't make it with her current condition, no matter how she tried to brush it off, the pain from her chest is too painful to ignore. From what they had witnessed, the cheetah allmate is not the one that they should take lightly of. If all their allmates combined, they might be barely had any luck against it. But being busy of thinking about how she could defend the four others, Rein just a second too late to realize a hand is creeping towards her, reached right to her.

**_ Grab! _ **

"!!"

"Rein!" the others shouted, watched helplessly as the ocean gradient haired girl is being dragged to the ground from had her shirt's cuff being pulled harshly. The culprit only smiled in her sadistic gleam, simply looked at the girl below her coughing up for air and slowly stood up, and when she recovered from the sudden fall, she started back away from Aono.

But she isn't going to have any of it.

Reaching her hand out again, this time Aono grabs Rein's chin roughly, forced her to look at her and stopping her movement at the same time. The girl in suit that claimed to be Virus' and Trip's daughter in blood barely let the owner of the amberish golden eyes to able wretch her hand away as she opens her mouth again.

"And it started with you, _Hakai_ -9991. My first greatest masterpiece that I have made."

"...?!"

Another pull, and Rein is forced to be on her knees as she slumped forward. She could felt the effect from the forceful tug right under her chin, but she bears with it as she glared at Aono who's staring right into her eyes.

"Do you want to know, how I created you, 'Rein'?" Aono taunted, effectively freeze Rein's every core when she mentioned that. Noticed that, her bright golden eyes gleamed rather gleefully at it. "It seems, you already know that you're not an ordinary human being, eh?" sniggering, she grabs harder at Rein's chin, make her winced visibly from how her death grip. "As a kind person that I am, I'll tell you. So be a good girl and listen to me carefully, okay?"

**_ Ba-thump! _ **

"!!!"

Seeing that devilish grin, Rein knew she didn't want to hear this, at all. But, why her body won't move at all...? Even if she tried with all her might, her limbs just won't budge, as if some force is holding them in place. She even couldn't even move her eyes to look at her own hands. What worse is, the beating of her heart escalated and make the pain become unbearable. Just what is going on?

Grinning sadistically, her cruel smirk is not the only thing that became Rein's focus, as her golden eyes widened at every word that is poured from those pair of lips.

** . **

"Rein!" Akina roared, but the said ocean gradient haired girl in question seemed didn't listened to her, as she kneels there and didn't do anything else. What on Earth is going on with her? Rein would likely could slap her hand away easily right?

As she's about to take a step closer, she is surprised when she heard a loud growl vibrate in the air, but it definitely didn't come from Kokono that is right behind them. Looked at her side, Akina is surprised when a lion with black fur coming out from the leftover shadow created by the screens around them, slowly coming in their way. Quickly looking around, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku is shocked at the appearance of a black snake near Aria. The poor silver haired girl is hugging Pure close as if her life in depended on it.

As both of the lion and the snake coming in from both sides, the four of them ha no choice but to bundle together, stared in wary at the three animals (or the other two also allmates as well) that completely surrounded them.

Gritting her teeth, Akina poised her sword right before her, going all defense now. Aura is noticeably on guard, pointing her guns towards the one that surrounding them. But even her guns have their own limits.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Azris whispered, face turned pale as sheet at the big lion that keep closing in to them. Akina simply scoffed at that- as if she needs her to spell it out for them.

But what she worried about the most is-

' _-...Rein...!_ '

** . **

The tremble that rattles to the every veins in her body, shook her whole being to the very core. Although she felt like she's being suffocated to the point until she can't breath, she couldn't muster enough strength to suck in the air to her lungs, even though she had.  


Aono watched in sadist's amusement at the look on Rein's face, enjoying the every second of her being destroyed like this. But even though she knew Rein won't fight off against her due to the discovery that she just made, Aono had yet released her hold on the other girl's chin.

She had yet done with her. Not even close.

"Now that I had gave you something, Rein..." she drawled out sweetly, like a honey that hiding a poison beneath, snapped Rein out from her stupor although it did nothing to stop it. "...You have to do me a favor in return."

Gasping at that, Rein struggled to get the hold of herself, could felt at least she could jerk her head away.

"Aa- not so fast." Aono taunted, jerked Rein's face back to her. Her grip on her chin shifted to her cheeks, keeping her head in place as she peered into those golden eyes that is entirely different from hers. Barely let her escape from her grip, the girl that had the exact blue hair from Aoba forced Rein to meet eyes with her, clashing their golden orbs together in one gaze. Dragging the corner of her lips into a sinister smile, once again she opened her mouth. Felt how nervous she is, the ocean gradient haired girl felt like the motion is being purposefully dragged very slowly right before her eyes.  


**_ Ba-thump _ **

Whatever she's going to say-  


" _Hakai_ -9991..."

**_ Ba-thump _ **

-Rein didn't want to hear it, at all.  


"... ** _Kowasu_**."

**_ BA-THUMP! _ **

"...!!!"

Let out a chocked sounds, Rein could felt her whole body is pulsing madly, just like her heartbeat that is really struggling to get out from her chest where it being kept. She even barely registered that Aono already let go of her chin; her whole immediate focus is the pain, the burnt that surged thorough her whole body. She felt like her whole limbs and organs are being twisted, and stretched past it limits; felt her body being being literally toyed from the inside, feeling it being treated as it shouldn't be. 

"Akh-... Hack-!"

**_ BA-THUMP! _ **

Every second that passed by, every moment, she could felt the pain had became gradually worse. She could feel something is literally crush her lungs, had it in a tight vice grip that she couldn't breath. She could literally feel her bones are being stretched, to the point of snapping in half. Her blood kept pumping vigorously, to the every corner of her veins until she felt really dizzy. She felt too hot, and her body won't stop sweating over. Could felt her fingers twitched rather randomly; could felt her eyes are literally rolled to the back of her head; could felt her mouth hanging open in silent scream and didn't able to voice her pain out, had her drool coming out from the corners of her mouth instead in endless stream of river; couldn't convert her pain into something and had it bottled up inside her instead until its really unbearable, but she couldn't let it out. Her whole body are burning up, and spamming painfully, throbbed painfully along with her heart that feels like a bomb than an organ at this point right now.

"Hegggghhhh~~~ Argggggggg....!"

Watching it all happening before her, Aono could barely contain her laughter, helplessly suppressed it behind her tight sealed lips. " _Sou_... **Break** , **my dearest masterpiece**...! **Break down**! **Destroy** , **destroy it all**!" she laughed out loud, her golden eyes shone bright inhumanly at Rein who still jerked rather abnormally, standing tall at her kneeling figure.  


**_ BA-THUMP! _ **

"--!! Aeck-"

_ -Destroy- _

_** BA-THUMP! ** _

"Hac--! Aaaaahhhggg...."  


_ -Destroy- _

_** BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP! BA-THUMP!  
** _

"RrrrrRRggghhhHHH....!!"

**_ BA-THUMP!! _ **

_ -And release it all...!!-  
_

"~~~aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** "  


The loud scream that definitely echoed all over the room gained the remaining four girls' attention, momentarily ignored the three dangerous creatures that definitely trapped them to where Rein is. Their eyes widened in horror and dread as she kneels there, her head thrown backwards as her hands shot up to her hair, gripping roughly at it. Her mouth gap open as she screams, and they definitely could see how her eyes literally rolled up, only showing the white of her eyeballs.

"Rein!!!" they screamed, clearly saw that the ocean gradient haired girl is in intense pain. Both Akina and Aura about to dash towards her, but they are stopped when the giant black lion took a leap towards them. Avoiding it just in time, Aura quickly went to the other two sides as Kokono jumped on them, shot a bullet towards the cheetah allmate that barely graced its fur, but it's enough to make it back away from the defenseless two of four of them. Both Morsus and Houkou dived down towards the giant snake when it slugged towards them girls, the magenta eagle's claws are more than enough to make it slither back again.

Stopping the lion's jaw with her sword, Akina tried to look at Rein again over the big body of the creature in front of her, desperate to know about her well-being. "Rein!!"

"-AAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** -" but as if Akina's voice didn't reach her at all, the ocean gradient haired girl kept on screaming, as if the pain just too much and it won't stop at all.

" **REIN** **!!** "

The others couldn't bear seeing her like this, screaming in pure agony with them too helpless to do anything for her. Anything to stop her pain. Even if they wanted to aid at her side, the lion, snake and Kokono are more than ready to stop them, didn't hesitate to growl and snap their jaws at them. The remaining two fighters had became daring to go against them, supporting some wou nds because of the claws and fangs that they had graced their bodies.

_ If it'll get them closer to Rein... _

But then, not long, Rein stopped screaming. Her body seemed to freeze for a second before she literally slumped forward. Both Akina's and Aura's immediate reaction is about to run towards her, but they're stopped when they saw that the ocean gradient haired girl had stopped herself from the fall with slamming her palms to the floor. The four of them are about to sigh in relief, but then suddenly got a bad feeling with the way those golden eyes and two pairs of cold blue eyes gleamed in complete interest at Rein's slumped figure. Soon, a dark laughter escaped Aono's lips, both of her hands are spread lowly at her sides, her wrist tilted upwards.

" _Saa_...." she drawled out, her merciless golden orbs literally glowing under the shadow of her bangs, intensified the sinister look on her face. "Rampage all you want, _Hakai_ -9991..."

Hearing that name somewhat pissed Akina off. "You... stop calling her that!" she barked, ignoring the claws scratches that she got from the lion and the cheetah allmate. Now if she noticed about it, once Rein stopped screaming, Kokono and the other two stopped attacking them all together. Just what on Earth...

Aono simply chuckled at Akina's rage, her golden orbs literally gleamed in same sadistic light. "Let her decided then..."

"....?!!"

Directed their attention back to Rein again, they just noticed that the said girl in question is visibly shaking. They could see how her shoulder jolted suddenly, dragging her fingers across the floor with her new growth claws-

-...what?

Immediately noticing the sudden oddness, the four of them watched with full dread at the sight of Rein's body changing in shape. Her nails that grew into claws is barely longer than Lamia's, but definitely are sharp and deadly. Her whole muscles are bulging out, as if expending under her skin. Because of the pressure, her clothes are torn specifically around her wrists to below her elbows, around her neck, and around her ankles to her calves. She even shook away her shoes and ignored how her glove also torn, along with her coil. Her hairs are visibly grew longer, lightly floating in the air, the color grew darker slightly. They even could see that she also start to grow hair on her ears, making them looked like pointy ears. Their shock didn't end there; it grew into another degree when Rein _snarled_ , dragged her lips back that revealed the sharp canine fangs that she supported right now, droll coming down from the corner of her lips.

"Re... in...?"

A tilt of her head towards their direction, and they gasped in pure shock at the relevance of her whole face. They witnessed as the small speck of tattoo that right under her eye slowly spread through her cheek, forming a larger tattoo that seemed the abstract, and pointed version of a howling wolf, almost engulfing the entire side of her head. When she snaps her eyes open once the tattoo start to form on the other side of her head, what she revealed to them-

-is a pair of animalistic, merciless glowing golden eyes, the round pupils visibly turned into slit shaped.

"...!!!

** . **

_** Ba-thump! ** _

"...!!"

"Ren!" the others shouted in shock as the said man lunched forward out of the sudden, immediately stopped himself before he could completely fall. The dark haired man shot his hand towards his chest, clutching tightly there as he gasped for air.

"Ren! Are you alright?!" Aoba asked, immediately on his side and grabbed on his arm, helped him up. He could see that his former allmate is struggling for breath, taking big gulps of air before nodding.

"... _Aa_." he answered finally, his face looked tense and... nervous? "...Aoba, I think we really should find the girls soon..." he murmured, confused the blue haired man to no end. Because when Ren said it, he looked so... terrified?

"I think we're about to meet the end of the hallway soon." Clear announced, pointed at the hall ahead of them since it's only a one way hall with no branches and turns. "If we got nothing, then we could just turn back." Noiz added, pocketing his hands as he stared nonchalantly at them.

Nodding in agreement, Ren struggled to even stood properly. Aoba assisted him along with Koujaku, despite his claims that he's alright.

But seeing Ren like this, make Aoba think that something is going on, and it's not a good thing either.

' _Girls...._ '

** . **

**.**

**I planned to make one long shot for this chappie but.... I decided to divide it, took a while to come with this decision lol**

** _Next Chapter : Part 44 : Berserk  
_ **


	45. Part 44: Berserk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now their opponent isn't Aono, or both Virus and Trip  
> It's one of their own  
> Rein

**.**

**.**

**Berserk**

_**Clash!** _

Now Akina knew, why when Rein stopped screaming, the three beasts that trapped them also stopped attacked them and retreated out of the sudden.

**_Clash! Clash!_ **

It's because...

**_RIIP!!_ **

"-Ukh!?"

Jumping back, one of Akina's hand shot up towards her wounded hand, felt the blood gushing down like river stream even though she already pressed it down tightly. Despite all of that, her deep bronze eyes never left the one that she went up against before her, staring through to that pair of golden eyes that only gleamed in feral urge that only belonged to beast.

_Because they didn't need to._

"-gggGGRAHHHH!!"

"...!"

When Rein jumped back towards her, Akina ignored the throbbing pain on her hand and shielded herself from those claws that clearly targeted her head, jumped away and doing a sharp kick as a payback attack. But her target missed a millimeter when Rein dodged it, doing a backwards flip back in the air before landed all fours on the ground, her eyes glowing inhumanly in the dim light that surrounded them. Gritting her teeth, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku did her best to ignore the pain on her dominant arm where Rein scratched her earlier. It seems like even though she had turned into... _this_... she still more or less remembered her spots and knew where to target first. Seeing her crouching low, Akina fixed her grip on her sword, readied another defense against those deadly claws that really won't hesitate to kill her right on her spot.

"Aura, are you okay?" Azris asked, glanced worriedly at the wavy haired girl as she put her down on the floor along with Aria. As Rein stopped changing and looked at them, the first thing that she did is jumped on both of Azris and Aria, the most vulnerable two of four of them. But luckily, before Rein could do any harm to both of them, Aura already jumped towards them, sacrificing her already wounded shoulder to be the target of those dangerous claws as she get both of them away from her. Akina brought it upon herself to stop Rein from advancing further, let Aura have the opportunity to drag Azris and Aria to the wall near the opening where they came in earlier.

"..." Aura didn't replied her, only nods before rip apart the handkerchief that Azris offered to her. Quickly make it a long shift bandage, Aura shook off her jacket on her wounded shoulder and tied the ripped cloth over the previous bandage that their 'mother' tied around it. The job is quickly done with Aria helping her, tied it in a tight knot so the bleeding will stop for a short time. "...Both of you, stay here." she instructed, changing her metal bullets to plastic ones, the one that she usually used for her shooting training. "...Morsus will keep an eye on you."

The said eagle didn't say anything, only flied up in the air right above them.

"What about you?" Azris asked, frowned at her as she finished loaded up her two guns.

"...I'm going to help Akina." Aura replied, pulled the barrels on both. "Remember, stay here." she warned again, before getting up and dash towards where the fight still going on. The adoptive daughter of Noiz had her hand reached out, probably wanting to stop her but still seemed unsure to do just that. She instead shared glances with Aria, and discovered that the silver haired girl had the same troubled look as she is. After speaking inaudibly with their gazes, they looked up to Morsus that still flying above them, and if the eagle allmate is able to be responsive, he would be raised an eyebrow at the looks that been given to him right now. "...What?"

**_Clash! Clash! Clash!_ **

Being separated by force, Akina pants madly as all of that fighting really wore her down, draining her entire energy while 'Rein' herself didn't look the slightest bothered with all the clashes that they had. In fact, she didn't seemed tired at all. Seeing how she looked indifferent than before, it makes Akina thought that whether or not she really turned into something that is entirely inhuman. But speaking of the cause it self... As long as Akina concerned, Aono didn't do anything other than talking to her, and didn't do anything odd else that, so she can't be sure as to the real reason why Rein could be like that in the first place. Or... did Aono do something more other than talking?

"GGrrrRAAAAAAHH!!!"

Cursing herself for letting her guard down for a moment, Akina is way too late to either avoid or block those claws, that glinting off clearly in the air.

"...!"

**_Bang bang bang!!_ **

Pair of deep bronze eyes widened as she heard those echoing familiar bangs, watched as some bullets hit Rein's side and successfully thrown her off, make her jumped away from Akina. Whirled around, the dark haired girl saw that Aura already went to her side, readied her guns. "Oi, Aura-!?"

"...it's the plastic one." the wavy haired girl told her, her amber eyes focused to Rein who seemed already recovered from the shock attack she just made. "...So she went all out?"

Akina scoffed, know that Aura referred to her wounded hand. "Obviously." she replied, holding one hand out when Aura handed her some leftover ripped cloth, doing a quick knot around her still bleeding arm as they watched Rein growled low and loud at them. "Got a plan?"

"...Sort of." is Aura's answer after a moment of silence. "You remembered her dominant points, right?"

"And you got her weak spots, aren't you?" Akina asked back, already poised with her sword as they saw Rein had crouched low, ready to strike them again. Hearing the click from behind her, is more of an answer for her.

"...Let's go then."

"Grrraaawhh!!!"

As Rein jumped towards them, both Akina and Aura readied themselves, prepared to face this wild Rein head on.

' _-Rein...!_ '

**.**

"Do you think they could make it?" Aria asked, looked uncertainly at Azris who seemed in the middle of mull things over. Morsus had long not flying above them, instead he simply sat right before them.

"I'm not sure, actually." the peach haired girl replied, studying the situation that happened across them. "I could tell that Rein is really went all way against them, and they're focused to attack her spots without actually do harm to her which actually downed them. It's like watching a fight that you know the ending already."

"This is Akina and Aura we're talking about." Morsus butted in, calmly staring at them. "No matter what form she takes, she's still Rein. That's why both of them are hesitating."

"Hm~~ you got a point." Azris agreed, although with troubled expression as she crossed her arms, frowned deeply. "...We've got to come up with a more effective plan." she concluded, her topaz eyes gleamed in worry when she saw that Rein, _that_ Rein, truly start to overwhelm both Akina and Aura.

From what she had previously witnessed, once Rein jumped on both of her and Aria, the screens that had being lit up previously are shut down, leaving them in previous darkness with the trio in suits disappeared from their sight. She didn't know that they're still here or already gone, but for one thing she knew, they're momentarily not their threat, at least for now. They already have to handle the trouble that is Rein, and an on-full-rampage Rein is more than enough to quickly overthrown their other two companions even if they worked together. It just won't work, no matter how you looked at it. Since Rein really went all out on them, she easily break through their strategies even though it's a slow process. It clearly indicates that this Rein still had the memory of their battle styles but not recognized them as what they were; her friends.

Azris then rummaged her jacket pocket and pulled out something from it, her yellow-green topaz eyes counted the tiny black balls that rolled lightly on her palms. Seven more to go... earlier she had used three of the total that she had first time against those goons with her father. They didn't make much due to the time limit, and they shouldn't wasted it carelessly. They really need them in case of emergency, and although they could, making more of them in the middle of all of these is just a hassle and waste of time. Pocketing them back, Azris looked up at the battle before them, still pretty much one sided with Rein at the advantage. Seeing all of that, Azris couldn't help but felt frustrated. And she knew that Aria also felt the similar feeling with her, with how she clutches her hand until the knuckles turned white. But then they knew their limitations. Both of them have zero experience in combat battles that had high chances of risking their life at the front lane, and the fact that they never built up their bodies for that didn't help their case at all, nor they ever learned how to use weapons, so they can't assist both Akina and Aura that obviously had more advantage on that matter although they're obviously at losing side here.

...Or do they?

Both of them looked at each other at the corner of their eyes, nods together as they came into a some sort of silent agreement between them.

"....Don't ever think about it."

They then looked over at Morsus that still watching over them, felt his judging eyes bore right into their souls in disapproving gaze. "Aura told you to stay here, didn't she? Just be a good girl and do what she said."

"But, Morsus! They're obviously won't able to beat Rein at this point, look!" Azris argued, directed to the fight that still going on before them, with both fighters start to have more wounds than before with Rein still looked unscratched. "If we didn't do something to help, they're clearly going to die!"

"...." Morsus didn't really saying anything, simply glanced back where his owner is with Akina, firing off plastic bullets and drop kicks towards Rein that is easily being countered. The same is pretty much could be said for Akina, make their wounds increased in numbers.

"Pleaaaaseee, Morsus??" Azris begged out to the magenta eagle allmate, clasped her hands as she did. "Let us do this. Let us help _them_."

Morsus turned his head back to them again, staring at Azris' determined topaz eyes and Aria's firm pink eyes, letting out a sigh as he noticed this one is not a fight he could win against these two right now. "....Alright." he sighed out in 'exasperation', watched as their faces literally lit up in joy as he said that. "...But stay close in our range, both of you."

Both of them couldn't be more ecstatic as this. "Of course!"

**.**

"So, it's a full success, eh, Aono?"

The said girl hummed, watched as Virus quietly sipped on his wine that had been prepared. Aono herself and both Virus and Trip are sitting on the seats that are situated at the back of the room, completely concealed by the darkness around them. And besides, from here their voices won't be echoed all way to the front so they're pretty much still kept hidden from the oblivious others.

"I suppose so." the girl that had similar blue hair with Aoba's commented back, stroking Kokono's fur that is right at her side. "She actually didn't really need much in the first place; I already had customized her so when I made her."

"I see." Virus muttered, ignored Trip that busy scratching Welter's ears. "Well, that is really clever of you, Aono. To think until that far is really an amazing thing to do."

"It made me wondered from whom you got that smart head of yours." Trip also commented from his place, grinning in child's carefree attitude. "Though, it definitely came from Virus."

"You flattered me, Trip." the oldest of the two chuckled, finished his glass as he felt Hersha is coiling around his other arm.

Chuckling, Aono leaned back onto her seat, felt the growl vibrated from Kokono's chest as her allmate rested its head on her knee, her fingers lightly brushing back the fur as her lips curled up in a sadistic smirk.

"Even though my Scrap is not as strong as Okaa-san's.... It's still pretty handy, eh?"

**.**

**_Clash! Clash! Clash!  
_ **

**_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!  
_ **

For every swat of Akina's blade, for every bullet that shot out from Aura's guns, none of them mattered as Rein managed to dodge and counter every single of it. Instead, her claws and fangs never failed to get to them.

**_Crash!!_ **

"Argh-!!"

Akina had to stifle her scream of pain when Rein managed to land a bite on her arm, using the one second chance of her carelessness. Aura is quick to shoot at Rein, immediately shook her away from the dark haired swordsman, creating an opportunity for the wavy haired girl to pull Akina away from Rein. "You okay?"

"No." is Akina's instant reply, hissed as she pressed down the wounds at her arm. And to make the matter worse, it's her dominant arm from all the body parts that got bitten by Rein of all people. "It's fucking hurts-"

"Language." Aura immediately reprimanded her, got a glare from those bronze eyes in return.

"Is that even important right now?" Akina snorted, then directed her attention back to Rein again who had crouched low in front of them, looked more than ready to jump at them again. "So what now?"

"..." Aura didn't reply her on that, her amber eyes stared hard at those animalistic golden eyes before her, glaring in primal instinct that usually belonged to the predators. Seeing Rein changed this drastically for to be true, is still a shocking moment for her, and probably for Akina too. But no matter what, Rein is Rein. Even though she had turned into this state but, as she thought, they couldn't bring themselves to harm Rein for real. But if this continues even further...

Before Rein managed to bulge up her muscles and prepared to jump on both of them again, she is stopped when something flies towards her, those wild golden eyes watched as something like small black ball landed on her long hair. Of course, that also isn't being missed by both Akina and Aura as well.

"Smaragd!"

" _Bomb, activate!_ "

"...!!"

Even this speedy Rein failed to avoid the sudden surge of electricity that rushed through her body, attacked every veins inside her body as she screams, or howling more precisely since it really does sounds like a howl than normal human scream.

Immediately knew who's the culprit of that, they still whip their heads around to see if their assumption is wrong.

Too bad for them; it's right.

"Azris!?"

The peach haired girl is immediately in their view as they looked to their left, standing too close to the current battlefield that almost make them jaws dropped to the floor. Did she have a death wish or what?!

Azris barely replied them as she prepared another ball, that both of them immediately recognized as the ones that both her and her 'father' used earlier for those android goons. So it worked on people as well? Watching a movement near her, they only then noticed that Smaragd is literally floated near her, looked ready to execute her next order. And looked more to right behind her, they also could see-

"Aria, you too?!" Akina shrieked, her bronze eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the silver haired girl also being too close to the battle range. "Just what-!? What are you doing?!!"

"Helping you guys, duh!" the peach haired girl replied, placed her hands on her hips as she glared at Akina, looked disapproving. "It's obvious that you guys need one."

"But that doesn't mean you guys had to be near _here_!" Akina growled, ignored the painful throb in her arm that still bleeding like a stream of river.

"Morsus...!" Aura growled, her amber eyes directly glared at her own allmate that flying right above Aria's head.

"Sorry, they're being persistent." he apologized with his robotic voice. "Although, I might want to blame Akina for doing such influence on them for that matter."

"I got nothing to do with it!" the said dark haired girl snapped, before turned to the other two that stood a little more or less a few feet away from them. "More importantly, just back off already! It's dangerous near here!"

"And simply watch you guys being beat up little by little?! Hell nah!" Azris strongly argued back, childishly blowing raspberry at both of them which left them flabbergasted at her sudden stubbornness. Well, Azris ever being stubborn before, but not _this_ stubborn.

"Are you for real...?!"

Unbeknownst of them, while they're in the middle of having a hot argument, they gave Rein a chance to recover from that sudden attack, shook her head as the tingling feeling that racketed through her body already disappeared, shaking off the leftover of it from her body. With her golden eyes snapped open, her sight is quickly directed to the one that attacked her in that style; Azris. Snarled loudly at her, Rein dragged her body backwards, more than ready to jump towards the peach haired girl and tear her alive.

" _In the breeze of the wind~~ I hear the gentle whispers in my ears~~_ "

But before she could, she felt how her movements are forcefully being stopped, her eyes almost bulging out as the song ringing into her ears and attacked every cell of her body- no this is not an ordinary song.

And the other two fighters also knew that.

" _The soft lullaby, guide me to the way where you_   _are~_ " 

Aria had switched places with Azris, stretched one hand out as she performed her Dye Music against Rein. Usually, it had a soothing effect on people, and would have an opposite effect for androids like Soiléir. Rein is obviously a human unlike Aria's cold and completely robot other one, but to see her growling and snarling like an animal in the middle of a torture with how her body jerked and spammed abnormally like that, make her think that something must be going on with Rein, and it had nothing to do with what she usually is, because whenever she performed her Dye Music on her before this, Rein had similar symptoms with whenever she sung out 'Gentle Melody' to the others. It was clear for her, that whatever that made her into this form, is definitely had something to do with what Aono had done to her earlier.

With that in mind, although her heart is being heavily tortured at the sight of Rein coiling and curling in pain and agony like that, she still performing her Dye Music, the trait that she got from her Alpha DNA, the trait that is similar to her father's. The trait that she's going to put into a good use, right now.

" _The melody, tells off a familiar fairy tale sto_ \- -?!!"  


"!! Aria!"

The others shouted in surprise when a dark blur is suddenly came out from nowhere and flied towards Aria, interrupted her Dye Music. Pure just in time wrapped her tentacles around Aria's targeted arm, become thick enough to stop the fangs to even grazed her jacket sleeves. Once the offender jumped back, landed just right before Rein, all of them managed to get a good look at the one that attacked the silver haired girl.

"Shuu?!" Houkou shrieked, have assisted both Akina and Aura earlier, flying above them. The said Husky pup allmate barely replied her, only snarled back at her as he growled rather in animalistic way. And if they observed more clearly, Shuu's usual calm eyes are now replaced with flaring dark eyes that shone in primal bloodlust-

"Don't tell me, Shuu too!?" Azris gasped out in disbelief, raised their awareness that both the allmate and the owner are now in the same feral state.

That gives Rein another opportunity to recover, this time from Aria's Dye Music. Growled lowly as she glared back at them, she didn't hesitate to jump on Aria, her claws are more than ready to tear her from limbs to limbs. Shuu is next to her, jumped on Azris with his jaws wide open.

"!!!"

**_ Clash! Bang! _ **

Jumped right before the vulnerable two, both Akina and Aura just barely managed to save both of them from the inevitable. Akina used her sword to block Rein's claws while Aura fired off her bullet to shook Shuu away from Azris. They both successfully had them away, watched as both of the owner and the allmate leaped back and landed on all fours, growled and snarled at them like a blood hungry beast.

"This is why both of you should've step back." the adopted daughter of Koujaku scolded as she sighed, tapped the flat part of her sword on her shoulder casually. Aria simply smiled sheepishly as Azris blow another raspberry towards Akina. The wavy haired girl that is the adopted daughter of Mink simply sighed out, dragging back the barrel of her gun once more. "...But it's a good slap on the face."  


...Eh?

Both Azris and Aria looked at Aura in disbelief, couldn't believe that it's _her_ of all people in the world that would say something like that. It's not like that Aura is the type that always being full of herself or something like that, but it's quite the opposite.

"Well, I can't deny that." Akina snorted, the corner of her lips curled into a small smile as her bronze eyes closed, her posture slacked off as if the tension in them had just been released, completely evaporated to nowhere. She then rolled her shoulders, swung her sword around in one circle at her side as her deep bronze eyes snapped open. "Azris, just how many of those balls that you got left?"

"Humm~ five-six more left to go."

"....How long could you perform your Dye Music, Aria?" this time it's Aura that asked that, still observing both Rein and Shuu that looked more than ready to jump on them for the second time.

"I could make at most thirty minutes." Aria replied, hugging Pure close to her as the jellyfish doll allmate curled her tentacles around her.

"That is more than enough for us." the adopted daughter of Koujaku commented, readied her sword in front of her as they saw that both Rein and Shuu already crouched down, will leap towards them any second now. "We're counting on you both to immobilize them for us, Azris, Aria."

Both of them nodded, Azris ready with her electric bomb and Aria with her Dye Music.

The both fighters glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, shared a nod before directed their attention towards the two before them as they jumped high in the air, claws and fangs are more than ready to kill them right on where they are.

"Houkou!"

"Morsus!"

"Understood!" both bird type allmates replied their respective owner's cry, dived down in the air towards the leaping two, in the same time as both Akina and Aura prepared to approach the upcoming two while both Azris and Aria are all set right behind them.

And now, it _really_ begin.

**. **

" _Hee_ ~" Trip breathed out as he leaned back, watched as now the battle between them are more or less balanced right now. "So they decided to work together, huh, four of them. I thought that the other two would stand back there and doing nothing."  


"But then it would be no fun, right, if it's that easy?" Virus chuckled, lightly caressed Hersha's scales as the black anaconda snake coiled around his arm and leg.

"That's right." Trip agreed, grinned widely as he felt Welter nuzzled into his leg.

Aono suppressed a chuckle behind her tight lipped lips, leaned back in her seat casually as she crossed her legs, Kokono laid near her feet.

"Let _Hakai_ -9991 have her fun for a while, besides, it's almost the time."

**. **

**. **

** I might want to divide the stories sequence by sequence until the last chapter, so it might get a bit short compared to the previous ones (though I would still tried to keep it long) **

_** Next chapter : Part 45 : Kaeshite ** _


	46. Part 45: Kaeshite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just want Rein back again  
> But it seems Aono have other plans for her 'pet'

**.**

**.**

_**Kaeshite** _

"Heyyya!"

Azris let out a cry as she throws out another one of her balls towards Rein. But having experienced it once, of course this 'disoriented' Rein won't having it, so she quickly jumped away from the ball, growled in pure fury towards the peach haired girl.

"Uh-oh." is what Azris blandly muttered out as she watched Rein about to leap towards her; bulging out all of her muscles and using a strong force to make her jump right towards Azris, claws in air and ready to tear some flesh apart.

"Not so fast!" Akina claimed as she moved to shield Azris, swung her sword in a full crescent shape towards Rein, completely shook her off and made her fall to the ground and jumped away from them, growling while barring her teeth threateningly towards both of them. The dark haired girl let out a loud huff, swung her blade around with her only functional hand. Her other hand where Rein bit off still stung whenever she moves, which means Rein really had bite her good and deep earlier. And she even still could felt the blood coming out from the wounds of it, although not as much as the first minutes, indicate that her wounds already started to heal up. To be honest, she wished she had a superpower to heal up as quickly as possible, because have to swing her sword around with her more subdominant hand is really troublesome for her. She didn't really think at how much longer she could keep this up with her current condition. They really need to finish this one as fast as possible.

**_Bang bang bang bang!!_ **

The bullets that just fired off from Aura's guns immediately drove her away from Akina, but instead those directed her towards Aura that waiting for her at the other side.

Which is just as planned.

" _In the breeze of the wind~~_ "

Once Aria's Dye Music reached Rein's ears, the transformed ocean gradient haired girl felt how her body jolted into a complete stop, her ears are ringing loudly as the musci caught her off guard and immobilize her with the painful ring in her ears that just won't go away.

" _No matter how much apart we are~_ "

Aria herself focused on her Dye Music on Rein, witnessed as Aura moved to completely held her to the ground. Even though her heart still aching in painful guilt, she still performing her song, her eyes fluttered into a gentle gaze as she keeps on singing. The adoptive daughter of Mink already went to quickly immobilize Rein, struggled to keep her hands behind her back so Aura could tied them together with her leather belt that she keeps for this type of occasion. But it turns out make her to be in such state is a real struggle even with Aria's Dye Music; once she jumped on her, Rein kept thrashing around and howling, blindly scratching and kicked her off with full effort, despite she's still being attacked by the Dye Music that streamed out from Aria's lips.

As for Shuu, Morsus and Houkou took care of him, make sure that he won't get a single step closer to help Rein. Akina also helped them when Shuu managed to somehow breach past their defense, stopping the 'corrupted' allmate with a swat of her sword, enough to make him jump back and focused to defeat her first.

"Move, Aura!" Azris warned as she had went to pick up the ball she failed to throw before, run closer to them and successfully got the ball on Rein at second try. Seeing that, Aura quickly jumped away as the ball landed on a part of Rein's mane, stick there good and nicely.

"Smaragd!" she called out, and instantly her pearl shaped allmate floated right next to her, knew what it need to do.

" _Bomb_ _, activate!_ " the green pearl allmate shout out, and with its verbal order, the black ball execute Smaragd's order almost immediately. Rein let out a loud howl as another surge of electricity flow in her body, the duration is long enough for Rein to be completely paralyzed by the voltage of it, won't be able to move her numbing limbs. Aura is quick to get to work, knowing that they had to pin down Rein first before they could able to-

**_ RIIIIP!!! _ **

**_ Drip _ **

"-?!!!"

Quickly jumped away from that surprise attack, Aura didn't bothered to cover her bloodied cheek as her amber eyes stared in disbelief at Rein's figure. The person that is once one of theirs is huffing heavily, chest coming up and down as sweat starts to built up, streaming past her cheek and her pulled back snarling lips. Her limbs still jolted abnormally from forcing them to move when she's in paralyzed state, the tips of her claws where it managed to get a good scratch on Aura's cheek slowly dripping blood that obviously belonged to the wavy haired girl.

"What the-" Akina breathed out, didn't believe that 'Rein' went as far to fight against the restriction that is being put on her and forced her limbs to move, even though that would be overbearingly painful for someone to do.  


_ Painful- _

Rein barely wait for them to come down from their respective shocks, forced her numbing limbs to move again and went out to claw the nearest one from all of them. The one that is right next to her.  


"...!!"

**. **

"Oh my." Aono muttered suddenly, felt her allmate turned around and gnawed lightly at her fingers that she left dangling on her arm rest. "Oh dear, is it the time already?" the girl in suit chucked out, using the same hand that Kokono bit off to caress her allmate's head affectionately.  


"Aah~ the time, huh?" Trip hummed out, gave Welter a last pat before three of them made move to get up from their respective seats, Virus finishing the last drop out of his glass. "So, shall we wait for you here then?"

"There's no need, Trip-Otou-san." Aono replied, gave a light pat under Kokono's chin before start to walk away, right towards where the brawl is still going on. "Both of you please went ahead first. I will follow you once I retrieve _Hakai_ -9991 first."

"Alright." Virus responded, a calm smile on his face as ever. "Then, we'll go ahead first."

"Bye bye, Aono~" Trip grinned as he bids her farewell, both of him and Virus already walked to a door that parted away right before them, both of their allmates followed right next to them. "Don't get caught easily, alright?"

Aono simply chuckled at that, sparring a glance at her fathers with her glowing golden orbs. "Rest assured, my dear fathers." she stated, her heels that echoed dully in the air are growing more and more noisier the more she walked away from the dark area of the room. However, even the darkness that it holds failed to hide the intense light in those golden eyes that practically illuminated in the dark.

"I'll make this _veery_ quick."

**. **

It didn't take long for Rein to recover from the paralyze and the post effect of Dye Music.  


Due to almost four of them got a wound from Rein, and in the middle of stopping her advance from going further. Shuu's presence really didn't help their case at all.

"Dammit-!" Akina couldn't help but grunt out loud as she blocked another Rein's attack, swat her sword enough for Rein to jump away from her and let Aura came to assist her, Aria and Azris aren't too far away from them. They leave Shuu to their allmates, Morsus and Houkou became one that keep him at bay for real this time.

But still, when she went face to face with Rein right now, watched as she snarled in animalistic way at her with her golden eyes turned balistic, Akina couldn't help but had her memory re-winded, back to that time, back to their first meet.

-

_ It's just a normal day for Akina, really. Waking up, had breakfast with her parents, went out to visit Mizuki, doing her job as hairstylist for her father's hairdresser business (and no, those two things are different), and then lounging around to keep an eye on Beni-Shigure territory and if she had the chance, visit her mother in Heiboun or her Great-Grandma Tae. It really, really, just another normal day. _

_ But it changed when Akina simply took a route home a little farther than usual. She absolutely swear she just simply walk past an empty alley when she saw something suddenly appeared from the corner of her eyes and drags her in there with a strong force. _

_ "Uwaa-!" _

_ After a couple minutes of unbearable dizziness in the middle of odd dark surroundings, the dark haired girl felt the air behind her shifted and changed. Before she knew it, she is looking at what it seems a dark hole between pale blue and disappeared as she felt her body fell onto a hard surface. _

_ "Oofh!!" _

_ Groaning in pain, Akina took her sweet time from the shocking pain that rattles her back bone in a very agonizing way. She totally could hear Houkou's worried rattles(yeah her allmate is there too), but she decided to focus on get up so she could have some recollection of what just happened to her right now. Sitting up on the hard floor, Akina rubbed her head where it still aches as Houkou decided flied down and settled right before her, lightly ruffled her wings. _

_ "Are you okay, Akina?" the maroon pigeon asked, observed as her owner seemed already in the mood to answer her question now. _

_ "Yeah." Akina mumbled out, flick one deep bronze eye open to briefly examined their current surroundings. She seemed still pretty much in Midorijima; she could recognize this old high skyscraper buildings and the busy street. But something seemed, different, somehow. Like something is terribly off. Well, Akina won't put herself into the degree of indigo kids or something like that (she even didn't believe it in the first place), but she admitted that she had a sharp feeling, that in several circumstances saved her butt from being whopped. (Well, although not literally) But the point is, there's something really really weird about her current surrounding. But unfortunately, she couldn't lift a finger to know what exactly it is, leaving her utterly clueless about her current real situation. And it actually annoyed her to no end. "Hey, Houkou. Could you locate us right now?" _

_ "Okay!" the pigeon chirped, there's some whirling voices came from her small body as her gears running fast, and after a series of beeping later, Houkou flied up as Akina stretched her fingers out for her to perch on. "We're still in Midorijima, Akina." _

_ "As I thought." Akina mumbled out, examined her surrounding once again. She then stood up, feeling steady enough to regain her balance without being dizzy. Akina is not an overwhelmingly smart people, since she never had any official education because of their family financial, so she didn't able to think too deep about her situation right now. But she knew that wherever she is, she had to go home as soon as possible. So with that, she tried to walk back to the house where she grew up for more than ten decades. _

_ 'Tried', is the real keyword here, because as she went closer to the direction where her home is, she felt her chest grew heavier, the uncomfortable cold grew at the pit of her stomach and travel to her whole body, and she sweats horribly. In midway, she found herself stop walking, and went to the opposite way of her home, far away from them with her chest tight and heavy breathing that is not caused by her running. _

_ Turned into a corner, Akina make sure that she's hidden with the darkness of the alley before literally slumped to the ground, one knee bent as she rested her hand there. Houkou worriedly perched on that arm, peeked into the face of her owner. "Akina, are you sure you're okay? Your condition escalated in bad way." _

_ "...yeah." Akina replied her allmate, although in a rather weak raspy voice as she rubbed her face, wiped the sweat off. "It's just- something is just so, so wrong, Houkou." she confessed, let out a sigh as she tilted her head back, Houkou jumped into the part near her shoulder. "...I don't know what to do right now." _

_ "Akina..." _

_ Fell into a silence, Akina enjoyed the breeze from the air that tutted in the alley, felt the coldness that gently caress her cheek help her clear her mind of all the jumbled mess inside of i- _

_** Tap ** _

_ That got her gear running in a high speed. "!!"  
_

_ Jumped up from her sitting position and all ready to withdraw her sword from where she hides it as she faced the way where the sound is coming from, which is from the inside of the alley where she is. The more she heard the sound of the footsteps grew nearer, the more rigid Akina become, and she's now more than ready to take out her swor- _

_ "Urrghhh~~ where am I~~~???" _

_...Huh? _

_ Is the thought that crossed in Akina's mind, as she's looking at a girl, with peach hair that rested on her shoulders, step around clumsily as she looked more than ready to fall to the ground with the way she walk like tipsy drunk people. And then, her legs decided to stumble with each other and make her lose balance. _

_ "!" _

_ "U-uwa-!" _

_** Grab! ** _

_ Almost rather instinctively, Akina dashed forward and caught her in time before she could literally fall to the ground, helped her stood right on her now clumsy feet. Akina watched as she blinked her drowsy looking eyes, let her deep bronze eyes met with pair of yellow-green topaz eyes that belonged to this girl that had a mirror image in their dress code.  
_

_ "...Huh? Who are you?" _

_ '...I should've be the one that asked that!' Akina yelled in her mind, gave a look at this weirdo in front of her. _

_ - _

_ After an introduction later, Akina found out that this weirdo girl is Azris that had a pearl shaped allmate named Smaragd, and strange enough for her, this peach haired girl also not originally from this- well, 'this' place. All that she knew is she's simply walk around like usual and then found herself in this situation that is more or less same as Akina with similar story as well. Which did nothing to help. But then, after that both of them decided to stick together. That seemed a better opinion than wandering all alone right now. So here they are, wandering around the Old Resident District with Akina lead the way, Azris trailed behind her shortly. _

_ Akina just about to turn into another corner when she heard some interesting words coming from one direction. Halted immediately, Akina ignored the way Azris bumped into her shoulder almost immediately, even ignored the way she protested at her as to why she stopped immediately and why her back is hard as wall (actually she asked this first). Turned around, Akina basically also ignored Azris continuous nagging as she crept closer to the small alley they just passed. Basically creep close to the wall, Akina focused on her hearing to hear better the noises from this closed up alley. _

_ "-black portal is the blame for all of this." _

_ "How could you draw such conclusion so fast? We just told each other as how we're here." _

_ "It's obvious. From our stories, the only thing that matched up is being suddenly dragged into some kind of dark hole that brought us here. So it natural to think that the reason why we're here in the first place is the portal." _

_ "...I do agree with her." _

_ "But..." _

_ One, two- three voices. So there's three people, or more like, three **other** people, the kind of people that had the same fate as she is- well, her and Azris, but that's not the most important detail right now. The one that most important is- _

_ "Heya~! So you guys also being dropped here too?" _

_ "...?!!" _

_ Definitely know that voice, Akina just noticed that Azris is not behind her anymore and instead approached the three people that still being hidden inside the darkness that the alley provided, walked towards them like she had no worries in the world. Akina couldn't help but think of what on Earth she's doing right now. She honestly thought she had know a very, very loose screw headed person at this moment. "O-oi!" she hissed at her, holding back the urge to drag her by the nape and hide her again. The only reason why she didn't do it because it's far too late and both of them already became the source of attention from three strangers before them anyway. _

_ "Hm? Why?" Azris looked back at her, tilted her head as she blinked her yellow-green topaz eyes at her like she just didn't do anything that is not supposed to be done. "They obviously are the same with us so why you looked like I'm just walked in a lion's cage? Well, it's not like I never didn't do it but still." _

_...It's better for Akina to ignore and didn't ask her about 'what the hell does she mean with never didn't do it', because there's pressing matter right now! "Although they did, it doesn't mean you could approach them so bluntly like that." _

_ Azris seemed to ponder about that, tilted her head to the side and the other other side every few minutes before her neck stood straight again. "Why though?" _

_ The dark haired girl facepalmed on that very moment. She just couldn't believe at how laid back she is, and it make her wondered at what she just brought herself into right now. _

_ It seemed the three strangers also thought the same, each of them gave a look to this two newcomers before them. "..." _

_ Stepped out a bit from the hiding, Akina glanced at the three strangers that now stood right before her, examined them one by one as she kept Azris in bay. There's amber eyed, brown-to-black wavy haired girl that had this traditional Western style of clothes, with beads and feather as her hair decoration. A magenta eagle rested on her shoulder (or back), obviously her allmate. The one in the middle is a silver haired girl with pink eyes, that had a close resemblance with someone that she knew well in clothing senses (but yeah the silver hair too), a jellyfish doll n her hand and- (wait a minute, did her eyes start to trick her or did those tentacles are seriously moving?) the last one, is a girl that had two layered hair that had the color of ocean in gradient; light at the top and became dark at the tip, make her golden eyes and the speck of tattoo (and is that even a proper tattoo) under her left eye more outstanding in her face features), she also had a rather modern style of wardrobe. Next to her feet is a Husky pup, that Akina also suspected is her allmate. _

_ "...You, reminds me of someone I knew well." the ocean gradient haired girl mumbled out, her golden eyes staring straight into her deep bronze ones. She didn't really want to admit it but, the way those orbs seemed able to undercover her soul behind her human skin is unnerving. _

_ "...Too bad I couldn't say the same thing as you." Akina retorted, crossed her arms as she stepped inside the alley, but not considering to eliminate the space between them. "So, is that true? That you also being dragged by mysterious portal out of nowhere." _

_ "...It's most likely the case for all of us." she replied, her stance neutral and relaxed. The wavy haired girl also had the similar stance, although a little more tenser, while the silver haired girl seemed didn't have any hard bones in her tiny body behind her clothing. "It seems the portal pick random persons to drag into here, so it seems we're just unfortunate." _

_ "So it didn't close up the opportunity that there's other people other than us that had the same fate, huh?" Akina murmured, barely stopping Azris as the peach haired girl tutted closer to them. "Had any ideas as how to get out here?" _

_ "...No." this time it's not the golden eyed girl that replied her, it's the wavy haired one. "...How about you?" _

_ "The same as you, unfortunately. So that means we got zero lead as to how to get out from here." the dark haired girl replied her, laid her back against the wall next to her as she crossed her arms. "I don't know about you guys but, this is actually my hometown, although it probably not the same though. I can help show the ropes around here and maybe, get us some help." _

_ As soon as she confessed that this is her hometown, the ocean gradient haired girl and the silver head looked pretty much shocked, looking at her in disbelief that Akina couldn't help but raised an eyebrow at. "What? Something's wrong?" _

_ "Ah, no- it's-" the silver haired girl fumbling with her words, smiled sheepishly as she seemed in the middle of choosing her words carefully. "Um, so, Midorijima is your hometown too...?" _

_ Hearing the words that shocked her to no end, Akina could see why she seemed in the middle of pondering her words earlier. "Wait a minute, 'too'? So you're also from Midorijima?" she questioned, looked bewildered at this discovery she just made. And if she pays attention, of course she would noticed that the ocean gradient haired girl also had the same look as her. Azris seemed didn't really understand about what is going on, tilted her head as her lips curled into a cat mouth. The wavy haired girl looked barely interested, only hearing them one sided as she crossed her arms below her chest. _

_ "...So that makes the three of us." the golden eyed girl with the tattoo commented, drawing shocking looks from the silver haired girl at her side and also Akina. "...I'm from Midorijima as well." _

_ "From what district are you?" Akina decided to ask, could feel her annoying headache is starting to grow inside of her head. If it's North District or South, she could pretty much understand because she barely went to North District, and it isn't often for her to wander around South District unless needed, so if both of them came from near those two places then it makes senses for her to never see them in her life. _

_ "East District." the ocean gradient haired girl answered, another shocking discovery for Akina. Then why the hell she never seen this girl before? _

_ "I do live at the corner of Northern District-" well that makes sense for this on- wait a minute- "-but I also usually went around Old Resident District, since that's the place where my mother originally lives." _

_...Wait a second... _

_ "Ah! Talking about Old Resident District!" Azris suddenly pipped out, and although they supposed to be surprised at how she suddenly talked out of blue like that, they are more surprised at how familiar she is with the name of that specific district of Midorijima. "My Mama also lives there too!" she chirped, grinning from ear to ear while the four others suddenly have a bad feeling out of nowhere. _

_ "...And, the name of your mother is...?" the wavy haired girl asked this time, there's a rather wry expression on her face that is more or less similar with the others. Although they didn't know the reason why but- _

_ "Seragaki Aoba." _

_ -...now they know WHY. _

_ "Hm?" Azris' topaz eyes blinked as she took in the faces around her, and when something clicked inside her mind, the peach haired girl simply smiled wide at them. "Ah. Your mother's also Aoba too, eh?" _

_....How the hell she takes it so lightly like this? Isn't she supposed to be more shocked? _

_ "...Is she always like this?" _

_ "How the hell should I know; I just knew her today." _

_ Azris simply snickered, stood on the heels of her foot as she sways lightly left to right. _

_ - _

To be honest, upon remembering that, Akina wanted to scoff. At the time they honestly thought that Azris is behind all of them being here due how easily she took that shocking news. Of course, she said that she didn't do it, and she didn't lied.  


-

_ "Okay, let me get this straight first." Akina halted the current conversation from going on (and on and on and on-), could felt her head throbbing painfully due to her annoying headache as the five of them already ventured more inside the alley, where a rather large space revealed itself to them as they went deeper. Now they stood in a circle, with considerable spaces between. "So, all of you- **us** -" Akina pointed out to all of them and herself in the end. "-had the same adoptive mother that is 'Seragaki Aoba', but different adoptive fathers?" _

_ "That's what we're saying...." the silver haired girl- that she earlier introduced herself as Aria- said meekly, her pink eyes nervously glanced at the others. "...Or so being said..." _

_ "Well, it can't be helped, can it?" Azris question, still have the carefree attitude that brought the others more to the edge than not. "I mean, I live in Germany with Mama and Papa, and although we sometimes visited Midorijima once in a while, I never saw you guys." _

_ "...It seems the same applies to all of us, regardless of where we lived in." the wavy haired girl-Aura, she said- commented, actually being the quietest from all of them other than Aria who looked lost. The one with gradient hair-Rein, didn't say anything at all, simply watched them with the similar wary, troubled expression on her face. Akina let out an exasperated sigh, scratching her hair that is not itchy (only throbbing headache) at all, the other hand rested on her hip, near to the place where she kept her sword. _

_ "How about this." Azris spoke up, turned their attention towards the peach haired girl before them. "All of us admitted that we're 'Seragaki Aoba's' adoptive daughter and had live with him for almost entire of our lives, yes?" she questioned, which got the respond of them looked reluctantly at each other, still looked pretty much wary due to their new discovery about others. But Azris didn't expected less than that, actually. "So how about each of us point out the veeeery trait that only belongs to- well, our mother." _

_ Once she heard the word 'our', a shudder racked down her spine rather violently. "...Don't, ever, say it again." Akina warned, resisted to hug herself from the terrible dread that washed over her, and hold back the urge to empty her stomach right here and then. And from the looks of it, the others also had the same feeling as her. _

_ "Eh? Why not." _

_ "Just don't." _

_ "Eeeeh??" _

_ Sighed out loud, they then shared glances with each other, sharing silent conversation through their eyes. Although they also had the same wariness towards Azris as much with the others, but it seemed worth to try her suggestion. Huffing a breath, they calmed themselves before counting together. _

_ "1... 2..." _

**_ "He's bad at waking up in the morning." _ **

_ Blinking almost spontaneously, they looked at each other, knew that they just said the same thing, the **exactly** same thing.  
_

_ "Errr, once more...?" Aria suggested, smiled sheepishly and obviously uncomfortable by the silence that stretched between them, strained and leaving intense awkwardness behind. Looking at each other, they decided it won't hurt to try another shot and do it again. Counting together, 1, 2- _

**_ "He never really learns how to cook until he lives with my father-" _ **

_.... _

_...Okay, this is definitely and utterly **awkward**. _

_ "...It seems we did have the same 'mother' after all." Azris concluded bluntly, ignored at how she put it make cold shudder racked down their veins in the most disturbing way that ever existed in the whole world. _

_ "But that makes no sense at all!" Akina groaned out in frustration, messed up her dark locks before comb them into neat order again with her fingers (it seemed like being the daughter of a hairdresser had its own perks; she won't be able to leave her hair messy even if she wanted to). "I swear I haven't seen any of you before in my entire life, and Mama always a bad liar; if he's having another adopted kid at least I would know straight away." _

_ Azris simply tap her chin, her topaz eyes rolled to the sky ceilings above them before turned to them again. "Well, Akina does have a point. He **is** a bad liar." she muttered, blinked her yellow-green topaz orbs. "And I don't think any of us had seen each other either before, so if we came from the same place then it's utterly impossible." _

_ Hearing Azris' comment, Rein seemed had some gears running in her mind at that, pondering for a moment until something 'clicked'. "...But that, **if** we were from the same place." she mumbled out loud, gained the attention from the others around her. "Unless, if we do from different place, like from different dimension or something such, then it would make a sense as to why we never ever once run into each other, at least when in Midorijima, and as to why we had a same person as our parent." _

_ That's it- Akina definitely could felt that headache now, if she hasn't before. "That still make zero sense right now." she argued, rubbing her throbbing temple. "So what? Are you saying that the portal from before is a dimension portal like from those sci-fi things that brought each of us that are from different universes into this entirely different one?" _

_ "...wow, what a way to sum it all up." Azris retorted, giggling bubbly as Akina snap a glare towards the laughing peach haired girl across her side. Although she pretty much want to slug towards this annoying girl that had a rather surprising personality that didn't fit her current wardrobe at all, she had an argument that she would like to fight against of. _

_ "-What my point is, those things aren't real in the first place." she continued her point, crossed her arms as she leans her weight to one of her feet. "If such thing like passing through dimensions or kidnapping from portals are real, the news would be all over the place about people mysteriously gone out of nowhere in thin air, or about there's two people in the exact same place in the exact same time." _

_ "...As much I want to agree on that..." came the voice from Aura, finally speaking up after being the passive listener between all of them. "...That doesn't change the fact that her theory is making sense, somehow." she pointed out, tilted her head to emphasis Rein about her theory just now. "Otherwise, the fact of all of us have a same parent named 'Seragaki Aoba' but different spouses would be left unexplained." _

_...she didn't know the way this wavy haired girl interpret it is way better or worse than Azris'. Actually, she prefer neither of it. "First of all, really just stop with that, seriously it's way too creepy." ...well, it's not like no one could deny that, because it does. Well, all except Azris who looked like she had no idea what's so bad with those wording. "And secondly; whose daughter are you anyway?" she asked, gestured her hand to Aura who stood pretty much across her. She didn't knew why she asked that, but she still felt like she should ask it anyway. _

_ "...Mink." the amber eyed girl answered simply, no emotion betrayed her face even though the others looked at her with pretty much shocked at her, even the oblivious Azris. _

_ "Seriously- you're **his** kid?" the dark haired swordsmen asked rather incredulously. As far as she knew, she only knew Mink from the stories from her parents; he's a large violent man that is a leader of a Ribsteez group of criminals members named 'SCRATCH', but after the fall of the Oval Tower, he is nowhere to be found again along with his team members. Since they didn't really have his photo or something like that, Akina never really knew how he looked like, but her mother ever described him for her when her father blatantly refused. And right now, she can't picture her mother, with a man like that, like ever. "...I only ever heard him from my mother's stories but, I don't think you looked like him at all." _

_ "...Then, you must be talking about his appearance during their quest against Toue." Aura simply commented, barely looked bothered as her allmate fluttered its wings behind her. Both of them had similar sharp eyes that almost unnerved her. Well, almost. "...Although, whether I'm really his kid or not is none of your business, 'Koujaku's kid'." _

_ Although it's not rare for Akina to be so similar with that father of hers, somehow the way Aura point it out it seemed the wavy haired girl had hinted something else other than that. But then, it's not like she didn't do the same just few minutes earlier. "What was that just now?" she almost growled at her, could feel her annoyance rising up the bar. _

_ "...Just like what I said." the owner of amber orbs replied, her eyes almost glowing into golden due to the glare she sent towards Akina. "If you had a bad image of my father, I also have a bad image of yours." _

_ Knew this Western clothed girl managed to hit a complete bullseye about her unvoiced opinion, she could feel her left eye twitched at that with a wry smile pulled tight on her lips, barely managed herself to not break all the hell loose right here and then. "Excuse me...?" but she couldn't help her voice that turned down into an octave, and the dark aura that practically coming out from her body right now. There's time that she even wondered how her mother ended up with her father but that doesn't mean she would take it lightly if someone insults him, verbally or not, bluntly or not. "What was that, Criminal's kid?" _

_ And the sign of her dropping her voice tone is enough to alert the three others that something bad is going to happen, between these two, at least. _

_ To make the condition even worse, Aura seemed interested to face it head on, even more with how Akina provoked her like that. It's all so obvious with how her amber orbs completely turned into molten gold and the shadow of her bangs increased in size and hue to the dark aura that she also released. The difference it had with Akina's that is practically leaked from the hiding, Aura's pure intentionally, showing her control over her blood lust. "It is just as I said, Womanizer's child." _

_ Oh, now the shoots **are** fired. With her lips twitched into a full wicked grin, Akina without hesitation brought up her hands, cracked her knuckles into loud satisfying pops as she loosed the tense bones in them- she's going to put them into a good use _ _**soon** , anyway. Her deep bronze eyes are definitely glowing bright under the intensified shadow from her bangs that cascaded almost half of her upper face. "You know; my muscles are all stiff from all of these nonsense. So I'm glad that I have a punching bag to release it all now."  
_

_"...What a perfect coincidence, then." Aura replied, her rather monotone tone had turned icy cold as she also loosened the steam in her fingers, curled them as she fell into fighting stance, Akina followed suit before her. "...I'm also the same."_

_Meanwhile, for the other three that clearly witnessed both of these girls are ready to take on towards each other in full power (that clearly didn't belonged to any ordinary girls) while being wrapped with this intense aura that no one dared to step into, Aria is all panic mode while Azris looked indifferent, in fact the peach haired girl seemed to watch these two in complete interest. "W-w-what should we do?" she asked to the ocean gradient haired girl next to her, one of her hands reached out to tug nervously at her lower sleeve, right under the outer shirt's one. Her face had gone pale and she had clutched her allmate close to her, feel those tentacles languidly crawled on her to help her relax despite her dread._

_To be honest, Rein could see her point. This situation really went downhill to the worse part right now. Judging their current features, Rein could see that both of them are not any amateur fighters. From a glance she knew that both of them had honed skills that helped them get through the worst condition they ever conquer in fist fights and street brawls. Sighing out loud, Rein actually wished she didn't have to do this, but this time she really had no choice._

_Aria's pink eyes caught a movement from the corner of her eyes, and when she tilted her head slightly to it, she watched as Rein raised another hand, reached out to her already raised hand and tightened her fingerless gloves around it. Her golden eyes glinted off under the light, shone dully with her intensified seriousness._

_At the same time, both Akina and Aura already had their muscles bugled up, all ready to launch towards each other with deadly fist in hand._

_And launch they did, in one strong kick that leaves a small storm of dust behind. But then, none of that mattered for them because the only thing that became their complete focus is the girl right before them and their fist that ready to land at their target-_

_-but only to be surprised when their eyes caught a fast movement coming towards them when the distance between them already eliminated into a feet away, in a blur of dark blue and a speck of golden. And when its close enough to them, they could see that the speck of golden that they saw is actually a pair of golden eyes._

_"...!!"_

**_BAM! WHAM!_ **

_"!!!"_

_The next second, before neither of them could bait an eye, they saw themselves flying in different way now, shock plastered on each of their faces as their back met harshly with the ground below them, Akina is not so lucky to have her head practically bagged against the pole near her. Winced from the aftermath pain once their shock disappeared, Akina's hand immediately shot up to her right side of her body where it throbs the most as she winced in deep pain as every single little moves only make the pain even worse while Aura reached up to her stomach where the kick hit there straight and deep to the point she had to struggle to not vomit right now. Whilst the culprit herself just let out a huff as she ignored the horrified look she got from certain silver haired girl and the sparky gaze coming from the pair of yellow-green topaz eyes, placed one hand on her hip as her golden eyes examined the groaning girls before her, literally._

_"Settle down, both of you." she said in scolding tone that she usually give to the 'Trio Brats' (as how her mother usually calls them) whenever they make a havoc once again in Junk Shop Heiboun. "We're trying to get out from here, not to look for a fight. None of your actions are helping our case, if you still want to go home that is."_

_"....!"_

_The two girls that have watched the entire thing from the corner could only waited with baited breath as the three girls before them saying nothing, with the two on the ground with wary expression stared at Rein's rather imposing figure. But then, none of them saying anything back as they slowly stood up- well, tried to. Because of the after effect of Rein's hit on them, the abused area ached painfully even though it's as simple as breathing slowly, make it ten times harder for to move.  
_

_Noticed that, Rein let out a sigh before helped Aura up. Aria moved fast as soon as she snapped out from her shock to help Akina.  
_

_"The hell..." the dark haired girl murmured in utter disbelief, her deep bronze eyes widened in shock at Rein as she let her weight being supported by this tiny silver haired girl. "Where the heck did you got that kind of strength..."_

_"Hm?" the said ocean gradient haired girl in question turned back at her, support Aura up as her golden eyes stared at the struggling dark haired girl from the corner of her eyes. "...I got it from the constant labor jobs I always get."_

_That answer that she gives with a very light tone and neutral expression received utterly dumbfounded looks from the other four girls around her, even from the stoic Aura that she helped right now._

_"...Are you joking?"_

_"? No, why?"_

_"...."_

-

From since then, they managed to find themselves working together (plus the long treatment for their bruise that they've got, which Rein still not fond of talking until now), and then after sorting out the stories between them (which honestly disturbing them, but then they want to know if Rein's theory is right or not) they decided to look for their 'mother', and met him they did. After that, the whole messes that lead them into an unavoidable confrontation with Seragaki Tae and their 'fathers'. Their peace even didn't last long as now, they ended up in all this new mess.

The kind of mess that they knew they had to fight against of.

Grounded her teeth in seer of frustration, Akina let out a roar as she blocked another attack from Rein's claws, encountering it with her own slash that barely got her, only successful to drive her away from them to create some distance. Landing on all fours, Rein's lips dragged backwards as she growled towards Akina's direction, her now inhuman golden eyes blaring in feral blood lust that belonged to a beast.

Seeing how much Rein changed, from the silent and caring girl into _this_... Makes her chest felt incredibly tight, and her determination make itself clearer.

"I swear...." she breathed out, posed her sword in front of her glaring deep bronze eyes as she faced Rein head on. Aura at her side ready to help her with her bullets, ignoring how her freshly bandaged wounds still oozing blood that stained her clothes and the floor. Aria make sure to make it quick to tend on others wound so she could help them with her Dye Music. Azris managed to handle the pain from her own wounds, still huffing to control herself so she'll make sure she will aim it right when she throwing out her black balls towards Rein.

Every single of them, have similar determination in their eyes.

_Definitely..._

_Definitely...!_

"...We'll definitely bring you back! To your old self, Rein!!"

"GggggRRAAAAAA!!!!"

**_Clash!!!_ **

Once both Rein and Akina are separated by the power force, Aura is quick to fire off her bullets, make Rein quickly jumped away once she landed on the floor. Once she went to the destined spot, Aria is quick to use her Dye Music against her, let Azris had the chance to throw her black ball towards the paralyzed Rein.

But before that tiny ball could land on the corrupted girl, it was getting caught by sets of sharp teeth, easily being crushed between it.

The four girls gaped in shock as Kokono landed before Rein, a rumble of deep growl clearly echoed in the room as those pair of icy eyes glared coldly at them. Soon, a dark chuckle echoed thorough the room, alerting them of the approaching figure that their appearance accompanied with loud echoing footsteps that they noticed just  _now_.

"How touching."

Reappearing in the dim light the room provided, Aono once again make her appearance before them. Her glowing golden eyes and cruel smirk still there as she stepped closer to where they are.

"I must say, what you said just now is really, inspiring." The girl that had similar hair with Aoba chuckled out, one of her hands went up to comb her long hair into place. "But, it's so sad I must admit." She continued, stopped just right before Rein as Shuu already joined them up, the Husky Pup allmate already half beated the bird allmates as they flapped their way to their respective owners. Aono's golden eyes glint off brightly under the dim light, make it shine in unnatural way from the intense amusement in them. "...that incredible speech of yours, is going to end up wasted."

Hearing that, Akina swear something inside her just  _snap_. "That's not for you to decide that!" She roared, really tempted to dash forward and hack her head off instantly if it's not for Aura's hand that immediately stopped her from doing it. "There's nothing you can do to stop us from getting Rein back!"

Hearing that, Aono barely intimidated in the slightest. Instead, her dark chuckle grew in volume, her sinister smirk intensified and her golden eyes shine even brighter in impossible way. "I would like to see you try then, if you could handle  _this_."

Receiving confused looks in return, Aono's chuckle turned into a small laughter, her eyes scrunched close as she did. But her daughter died shortly, and her eyes that flashed open, completely glow into pale gold, staring directly at the four sets of eyes before her that stared back at her stunned.

Parting her lips, one word is all it  _really_ need.

" ** _-Kowasu!_** "

**_BA-THUMP!!!_ **

"...?!!!"

At the feeling of being hit by a truck car, four of them immediately feel to their knees. Gaping and literally choked on their own throats, they could felt that something, _someone_ , had them in a death grip, disturbing their air passage. Not only that, their nerves are being tingled in a very bad way that make them feel like they're being trapped inside a very small space, didn't help their breathing circulation at all as they struggled for it. Both of their head and heart are pounding painfully, it feels like they're about to burst like a bomb, adding more to their suffering.

"Aaackh-! A-aaaaa...."

"Hgck! Haack- haAaa-aaaggggh-"

"Hoek!! Hurgh-!"

Akina had clawed her own throat at this point on, digging her nails deep as if that would help the suffocating feeling that almost make her head blank when she struggled against it. Azris already fell face first, gaping for air as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Aria also in the similar state, but she's a second away from fainting before she really did. Aura had her forehead slammed to the cold floor beneath them, gritting her teeth as she tried to withstand this internal torture that even worse than countless wounds.

Chuckling in pure amusement, Aono enjoyed this incredible view for a moment longer before turning around, walk away from the suffering girl behind her with her allmate and her 'pet' followed her dutifully without her saying anything, make her way to the hidden door ahead them while ignoring how the darkness slowly engulf them into its hiding.

But before she could be entirely swallowed by the darkness, Rein suddenly halted on her steps, slightly turned to look back. What her inhuman golden eyes see is a trembling hand raised towards her, her eyes clashed with the unfocused bronze eyes as the owner of them huffing out in heavy breath, all ready to join her already fallen friends, but she still keep on struggling against it. Her hand even barely could held up properly on its own, it really shook terribly as if all of her strength are used up just to keep it up. Her dragged back lips that revealed how hard she grinds her teeth together, parted open in a whisper of a faint word, that being carry on in the air.

" _\----...._ "

"..." 'Rein' looked indifferent at that, despite her now inhuman ears had twitched at it. After staring at those eyes for a short while, she turned away, and then completely let herself being hidden behind the dark cloak that surrounded them.

That hand, that had payed up a great effort just to keep it in air, finally give in, lay flatly to the ground and then went limp, not moving even an inch.

**.**

**It... took a lot while than I originally anticipated... but I hope this made up for it**

**_ Next chapter : Part 46 : Aono and Her 'Power'  
_ **


	47. Part 46: Aono and Her 'Power'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally catching up with the girls  
> But not in the way they hoped for  
> Also, another shocking discovery is about to be made

**.**

**.**

**Aono and Her 'Power'**

"...Is this... a dead end?"

Now, our 'parents' group had met just as Clear said it; a dead end. They're face-to-face with a large metal ball that occupy almost the entire height and width of the hallway, make a tiny space between that only could fit one person, and that's even barely.

"Hm...."

"What's wrong, Tori?" Aoba asked, noticed that somehow the cockatoo seemed look deep in thought.

"...I could faintly detected Morsus' signal, from there." the allmate answered, jerked his head towards the ball that surprised the others. "But it's too faint for me to make sure."

"I'll go check." the small bird on Koujaku's shoulder volunteered. "After all, I could also sense Houkou's from there too, but it's just too faint."

"Well, if you please, then."

At that, Beni fluttered his wings before flied off from his owner, easily slipped in between the gap. The others waited for him, albeit a little edgy. If both Morsus' and Houkou's signals are coming from there, doesn't that mean there's a possibility that there's a room right behind this humongous thing, and the girls are inside of it? Although they should felt relieved, but with how both Tori and Beni told them that they could only detect it 'faintly', it opened various possibilities at what happened just right behind there.

"There's a door behind this thing." Beni announced as he came out from behind the ball not very too long after he went in, landed on his owner's open palm. "It's half opened so we didn't need to do any other effort to push it open."

"Then why you didn't get in and investigate it?" Koujaku asked, raised an eyebrow at his sparrow allmate.

"I couldn't." Beni answered almost instantly, fluttering his wings a little bit. "When I tried to get closer earlier, for some reason my system almost get shut down forcibly. It's too risky to go in recklessly."

"...I think he didn't lie about that." the voice that definitely coming from Noiz gained their attention, turned their head towards the strawberry blonde haired man to notice he already worked on his coil, which from where they are, they could see that the screen is acting rather... odd? "I couldn't get through to Azris and when my signal tried to went past it, it didn't work."

"Oi, oi, is this for real..." Koujaku muttered out loud, let Beni flied off his palm to rest on his shoulder. "So, we got no choice but to get in ourselves to make sure, don't we?"

"I think that's how it is right now." Noiz replied that, dismissing his screen with a slight scowl on his face. "...I couldn't hack it away at all, and for measure when we get in, we better turn off our allmates first, just in case."

"...That might be the best option for us." Mink agreed, voiced everyone's opinion through him. And then, come the most important question of it all; how they will get in?

"...Think we could push it out somehow?"

"It's too big and too troublesome to do that."

"Then how about we blast it off? We still got another laser."

"Ah- no, let's just save that for later-"

Whilst the other is in the middle, Aoba walked up to the giant ball, tilted his head up as he examined the metal thing in front of them. It looked sturdy, and heavy as well. Even if with all of them, the blue haired man couldn't guarantee that they could push it off even just an inch. And besides, how they're doing that in the first place? Blowing it up seemed impossible either; besides it cramped up here so they probably would get the damage as well. Is there nothing they could do for this one?

" _Use it._ "

Gasped loudly, Aoba quickly whirled around, shocking the others and divert their attention towards him.

"Aoba? Is there something wrong?"

"A-ah, no-" the blue haired man quickly replied, quickly waved it off as he smiled nervously. "I-it's nothing really." he told them, although he really could see that none of them are buying it, sending him concerned looks. Although he should be worked on how to convince them, but one thing seemed to be still bothering him greatly.

' _Just now... Don't tell me it's-_ '

" _Well, duh._ " this time Aoba let out a silent gasp as the voice echoed again in his head, the voice that seemed to be belonged to- " _Otherwise, how am I supposed to talk to you?_ "

-He knew it! It's his 'Desire' that talking to him! "You- How-"

" _That doesn't matter. But then, I am 'you'._ " 'Desire', or Sly Blue more precisely, replied inside his head, and for some reason Aoba could imagine that chaotic side of him is shrugging his shoulders as he said it. " _Back to the matter in hand; as I said, use it. Use Scrap on this thing._ "

"Huh?" Aoba questioned, ignored how now he received looks from the other guys near him as they witnessed him talking into an empty air. "But this thing is a dead object, not a living being. How the hell I'm supposed to use Scrap on it?"

' _...!!_ '

" _Trust me._ " Sly Blue scoffed out, which make Aoba grew more warier. " _I got a feeling that it'll work. Try it out. If it doesn't it didn't hurt anybody, ain't it?_ "

"..."

Okay, he got a point at the last part. But that doesn't mean Aoba is going to flatly agreed with him in instant like that. Although, yeah, it doesn't hurt to try. So with that, Aoba took a few deep breath, exhale slowly as he placed his hand on the ball in front of him. But then, how exactly he's going to do this in the first place? Take few more calming breaths, Aoba tried to muster enough courage to do this silly thing, closing his pair of hazel eyes as he did.

When he reopened them, they immediately turned into pale gold, glowing under the dim light around them. Parting his lips, one word is all escaped from it with booming, full authorization voice.

" _ **...Shatter, into dust...!**_ "

"...?!"

_**KHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG-** _

...

After waited for a few seconds, with baited breath and madly thumping heart, they could see _something_ , is happening. The large ball that stood tall and firm before them, at the smooth surface, some small particles are starting to fly off from it to the air. All of them witnessed how the metal ball start to chip away, little by little, spread from the area where Aoba touch it to the whole surface, then to the inner layers, until it literally turned into nothing, but a pile of dust right under Aoba's feet.

"....!!"

**.**

_**Step...** _

"Hm? What's wrong, Aono?" Virus asked once he noticed that Aono had stopped walking. The girl had long catching up with them and together, they headed to their last destination in this 'world'.

Aono didn't replied anything, her still glowing golden eyes seemed to glare at the empty air at her side as she tilted her head a little, staring at nothing behind them with a hard look on her face. That is, until her lips turned into a large smirk.

"He figured out so fast, eh? _Sugoi o ne_ , _watashi no Okaa-san~_ (how amazing, my Mother)"

**.**

Aoba still stood there in utter bewilderment, couldn't believe that with a single word of Scrap, that big thing _really_ turned into dust, just like he said.

"Aoba, how did you do that?" Koujaku breathed out, the only one that managed to speak up while still in shocked state that the other guys also had right now. "I mean- you just used Scrap now, right?"

"I-I don't know myself..." Aoba muttered, his eyes that had turned into hazel now still stared with wide eyes at the pile of dark dusts right before him, still shocked at what happened right before his very eyes.

" _Just as I suspected._ " he heard Sly Blue's voice ringing again in his head, alerted him. " _This giant ball is controllable with Scrap._ "

"Wait a minute, how did you know?" Aoba asked, once again ignoring the odd looks from some faces.

" _It's just a feeling._ " Sly Blue replied with light tone, which almost put him off. _Almost_. " _But then, since my suspicious is proved true, you might want to be more cautious from now on. You get why, right?_ "

"...!"

Yeah... he did.

This underground thing, is clearly human-made, and those androids, those _girls_.... are obviously a creation of someone. The same someone that created this place. And whoever they are, they got someone that had a Scrap power at their side, that power that only belonged to  _him_ and him only. But then, remembering from where the girls are coming from, the posibility that this second Scrap owner probably also coming from different universe really make their matter become much, much worse...

"Um, Aoba?" hearing the voice that coming from the familiar voice that he knew, he turned around, saw that Ren is already at his side. "I think we should move on, now that one thing had been... Taken care of."

"Ah-oh-"

Right, the ball.

"... _Aa_..."

**.**

After a moment, they just realized that Clear would have some difficulties to get in due to the signal blocker that being put on the door for some reason (because what Aoba actually did is just destroying the giant ball, and not to the signal blocker) so they got no choice but to drag an offline Clear pass through the door before put him back online. The same could be said for the rest of their allmates that they've put offline earlier before entering the door, also their coils just in case.

Once they rebooted Clear, Aoba took a look at the room that they just entered. Just like the hallway, it also being dimly lighten up, although this one really gives off the creepy aura all the way; with how it light off in dull orange hue, and they barely could see anything ahead as it being engulfed with complete darkness. And just right where the darkness start to form at where the light reached is end, there he sees-

"...!!"

For dear Lord, he hoped he's wrong right now. But that sight didn't change no matter how many times he blinked his hazel eyes that grew teary.

It's the girls, lay there unmoved like dead weight.

"Akina! Aria! Azris! Aura!"

Immediately took a dash towards them, Aoba hurried off to their side, alerting the other guys as they followed suit to where the girls are right now. He then reached for the one that is the closest; Aria. "Aria, Aria-" he called out her name as he cradled the silver haired girl up to his lap. "Aria, oh my gosh, wake up, please-"

But no matter he called out, she barely budges; didn't responded him at all. But then the blue haired man finally noticed that she's breathing, although faintly, and there's a deep frown on her face, which relieved him and worried him at the same time to the point he confused which feelings that are more dominant inside him right now.

"Akina! Oi, Akina!" Koujaku literally shook the dark haired girl's body, but then she didn't show a sign of waking up soon. She also had the same frown as Aria. But then if they looked carefully, all of them do.

"Hey, Azris! Azris!" Noiz called out to the peach haired girl, tapping her cheek in an attempt to wake her up. But just like with the other two, Azris barely responded to his calls, no matter what kind of method he used to wake her up.

"..." Mink himself stared with hard expression at Aura's limp figure as he lightly cradled her head, watched how her face turned into a deep, painful frown just like the other three. The gashes and the wounds that both of her and Akina had didn't help the panic that they had inside, although some of them had been treated swiftly, almost hastily.

"Why aren't they waking up...?" Aoba muttered, almost sounded rather dejectedly as he saw what the girls have become now, his hazel eyes shaking with dread once a thought of them never waking up crossed in his mind. One of his hands clamped his mouth at the image, felt like about to empty his stomach at the horrific imaginary scene. No... He didn't want to think about it... And he for sure not going to let it happen for real either.

"This is odd." Noiz mumbled out, drawing their attention towards the strawberry blonde haired hacker. "Azris is not pretty much a heavy sleeper, and she usually wake up just with a single nudge. Something must be happened to them."

"I agreed." The leader of Beni-Shigure sighs out, let Clear helped him tend to his 'daughter's' wounds while Ren helped to tend on Aura's.

Hearing that, Aoba couldn't help at one thought that immediately crossed in his mind, the thought that is more horrific than the thought of the girls dying right before his eyes.

' _Don't tell me.... The reason why we didn't able to wake them up... Is because they're being Scraped?_ '

...to be honest, considering what happened with that giant ball before, that possibility didn't seemed impossible. Rather, it makes a better sense as to why the girls are like this right now. But speaking of which, now that he looked carefully-

"...Where's Rein?" Ren is the one that voice it out after he finished dressing Aura's wounds, looked around to search for his own 'daughter' that turns out nowhere to be seen near the rest of the girls. With 'now that you point that out-' from Koujaku, the other guys also turned their heads around, try to help the former allmate to spot his ocean gradient haired 'daughter'.

"-where ever she is, she obviously not in the light's reach." Mink commented after a fruitless outcome from observing, still holding up Aura's body.

"Then that means she probably in the dark part, huh?" Tori commented, turned his head from where Morsus lay unmoved not far from Aura. The same could be said for the rest of the girl's allmates. "We'll help searching for her. Meanwhile, it would be the best for you to look for a way to wake them up."

" _Aa._  We're counting on you guys, then." Aoba agreed, watched as both Tori and Pseudo Rabbit followed Ren to search for Rein at the dark areas. He then turned to Clear that just finished with Akina's wounds. "Clear, could you perform your Dye Music on them?" He asked him, hazel eyes watched those pink orbs filled with confusion.

"Of course, but, does that mean you already knew what probably the cause of their unconsciousness, Aoba-san?" Clear asked with confused tone, but that statement of his make the other guys almost literally break their necks when they looked at Aoba.

"..." All of the sudden, Aoba could felt his throat tighten up from the sudden nervousness that escalated drastically inside him. He knew that this kind of question will be asked by one of them and they also deserve to know every ounce of the truth, so why? But then, he might know why- the news is way too horrible for him to voice out, because it's utterly dreadful. Still, he gathered some courage, and opened his mouth to tell them, the very truth himself that he just discovered.

"You guys remembered, how that ball earlier turned into dust because of my Scrap?" Seeing them nod, he continued, with more reluctance than before. "I.... Actually, my 'Desire', the one that had Scrap power inside me... Talked to me, told me to use Scrap on that metal ball, which I did."

"...!"

Seeing them didn't looked as shocked as he thought they would be, the blue haired man assumed that they probably got an idea or two already when he... Basically talks to himself earlier. "He... Assumed that, whoever that created that giant ball, they could control it with Scrap power, hence why I could destroy it in the first place like that with my own Scrap."

"Wait a minute, so that means there's a Scrap power owner other than you at enemy's side?" Koujaku concluded, looked bewildered at this news just like the others.

"...it most likely be it, since I could use my power against that giant ball earlier." Aoba reluctantly answered, clearly looked even unsure himself about the matter. "I think whoever they are, they also Scraped the girls." He finished, his hazel eyes traveled back at them, directly looking at the hard looks on each of their faces.

"...another Scrap user, huh?" Mink mumbled out, still holding Aura up so she won't lay flat to the cold floor beneath them. The other guys also do the same. "...that explained their oddness right now."

"Although, that didn't help us explained where Rein is right now." Koujaku added, carefully hold Akina above the floor. Even though he really is not the best term with this 'daughter' of his, but he's not that heartless to let her lay on this merciless cold floor.

Noiz slightly tilted his head towards Clear, still holding Azris in his arms. "...Oi, can you do it now? The Dye Music."

A smile curled on the silver haired man's lips, moved to stand up. "Of course." He replied, his eyes closed into an upturn crescent shape before reopening them. "Then, I'll start."

"... _Aa_."

Closing his eyes again, Clear took a deep breath before parting his lips, his hands slightly raised into the air.

" _Sway, sway, swaying between the waves~_ "

Waited with baited breath, the guys anxiously watched for the slightest change that could happen right now, with Clear still performed his Jellyfish Song for the girls.

" _The dreaming jellyfish sing their song~ And sleep on the gentle shore~_ "

After what it feels like more than 5 minutes (actually it felt like half an hour already-), they could see  _it_. It started with a small twitch of their finger, before their frown turned deeper, squinted their eyes deeper as every limb of them spammed slightly. With a small groan of pain, their eyelids start to flutter, and opened, let them see the different sets of four orbs at last, surged them with deep relief.

"They're awake!" Koujaku exclaimed merrily, his grin turned wider at Akina's protest groan when the dark haired girl started to sit up on her own, rubbing her face in massage motion.

"Too loud, _oyaji_... (old man)" the girl protested, groaned once more as she rubbed her temples. "My head fuckin' hurts, dammit-"

"Language, Akina." Aura growled out from her place, holding her head as her 'father' helped her sat up. The other two girls already did by this point, with the help from their 'parents'. The allmates also started to go online again, now that their owner already woke up as well, the guys' allmate also help them regain their balance.

The statement that coming from Aura almost make Koujaku snort out loud, almost. "Aura did scold you for cussing, huh?" he mocked, playfully messed up Akina's dark locks that the girl immediately swats at. Chuckling out, the hairdresser then settled to pat her head, make her looked up at him. "Anyway, welcome back, Akina. You 'mother' had been worried sick about you guys, ya know?"

At that, Akina's bronze eyes snapped open into saucers, turned her head in alarming speed, feel completely sobered up right now. Her sight landed on the sight of their 'mother', their 'Seragaki Aoba' in this universe, already hugged both Aria and Azris, his whole body shaking as he muttered 'Thank God' several times under his breath as he buried his face into their shoulders. She then took a look around, noticed that they pretty much still in the same room as earlier, the difference it made would be that their 'parents' are now here, and that giant ball from earlier already gone (-wait a minute, how did that happen-) and also-

-...that Rein isn't here...

"...!"

Akina could felt how her heart twisted painfully at that, felt how incomplete she is- how incomplete _they_ are, without the presence of that certain ocean gradient haired girl between them right now. It's like an incomplete puzzle that often annoyed her when she's still a kid; it's an unsettling feeling, the kind that leave a bad taste at the back of her throat and bothering her to no end. When she felt a pat on her back, she turned around and saw Aura already stood on her own, her hand still rested on her shoulder. Just simply looked at those amber eyes of hers, Akina knew what she tried to tell her without her even saying it out loud. Because in Aura's amber eyes, behind the soft glow it shone right now, reflected the emotion that she usually kept hidden, let the deep bronze eyed girl knew that she felt the exact same thing as her. The same lost that she felt.

Averting her eyes, Akina felt her patting her shoulder for last time before joined the hugging mess that is their 'mother' and Azris plus Aria. She then also moved to stand up as well, with some help from Koujaku as Aoba attacked Aura next.

"Thank God you girls are okay." the blue haired man gasped out, pulling Akina to his hug as well once the girl is close enough, ignoring how she released a small 'ofh-' when he did. "You really scared the hell out of me, not responding to us at all like that-"

"Okay, okay, we get it Mama." Akina chuckled out once she recovered from the momentary shock, lightly pats his back in comforting manner because he is clearly upset right now. Aura proceed to rub near his nape, also tried to help him calm down at least a little. Drawing a sharp breath and exhaling a shaky sigh, Aoba then released his hug, let Aura's surprisingly gentle hand wipe away the tears from the corner of his eyes. He just can't help it. He just so glad that the girls are awake right now. It brought such a deep relief inside him that almost overwhelm him, but he didn't mind it in the slightest. "Did anything else hurt? Did you guys need something specific?" he started rambling, checked over the girls one by one as he kept on sprouting questions that even Aura couldn't catch up completely.

"Mama, hey, Mama-" Akina decided to put it to rest, grab one of his hands (because her other hand is still aching so bad-) enough to make him stunned momentarily to look at her. "Calm down, Mama, we're alright." she told him, but then a glance at her and Aura's appearance make her think about her reply twice. "...Well, most part of us is." she mumbled out, gained a snort from her own 'father' which she glared at before turned back to their 'mother'. "But other than that, nothing serious, I guess." she said, try to convince him further although that means she had to ignore the lingering headache and the throbbing pain from her fresh wounds. She knew that at least Aura also felt the same as her right now. They really didn't want to trouble him with-

-hey, wait a minute. This, this is weird... Since when suddenly there's two of-

"Akina!" the guys lurched forward in shock when the dark haired girl's body start to sway, almost lay flat to the ground if Koujaku isn't quick to hold her hand. Huffing out rather frantically, Akina blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head, tried to chase away the sudden dizziness that she had as she raised one of her hands to massage her eyes. Dammit, just when she able to convince their 'mother' to not worry...

"Oi, oi, don't force yourself." Koujaku scolded her, although in soft tone as he helps her to sit down again. Mink simply pat Aura's shoulder, silently urged her to do the same which she complies silently, sat right next to the dark haired swordsmen that holding her forehead with her palm as both Azris and Aria joined them on the floor, their 'parents' also went along with Aoba already mother-hen the duo fighters for the second time, which this time quickly stopped by Clear who took pity of them. "How are you feeling?" Koujaku decided to ask this time, waited for Akina to answer him up. These two are obviously not in the best shape, with how many wounds that they got (well, both Azris and Aria also had it to be honest, but it seemed both Akina and Aura succeeded at protecting them both so their wounds are not as worse and not as much as the both fighters had), and more over they just woke up from -what they dreaded of- Scrap, so there's no way they could recover instantly, so it didn't actually surprising that Akina would get a little wobbly, although he did understand the reason why they put on the strong facade.

"...dizzy, for one thing." the deep bronze eyed girl finally answered, sighed out as she rubbed her forehead for some more before comb her bangs backwards, let her tired face being revealed to them. "But it's not much. If I rest for a while then-"

"No, no, that won't do." Aoba quickly cuts off, clearly disapproving at how Akina is pulling herself way too far like that. "You guys definitely need a proper rest right now." he scolds, but then his hazel eyes blinked in surprise when her bronze eyes snapped back at his direction.

"But if we didn't hurry then Rein-" before Akina managed to finish her sentences, she cut herself off as the dizziness suddenly intensified, almost knock her out from it.

_**Grab!** _

Aura is the one that stopped her fall this time- besides she practically fainted towards her direction anyway. Sighs softly, Aura gently pat her back before scoot her closer, let the adoptive daughter of Koujaku use her as body pillow so she could rest her dizzy head for a while. To be honest, her head also dizzy, but then maybe because Akina is on the edge that hers are more worse than her own. "...Don't you dare to hurl, Akina." she warned beforehand, which got a sharp scoff from the said dark haired girl with a faint mumble of 'as if' from her.

The wavy haired girl then looked at their 'parents', seeing the horrid dreadful look on their faces that she knew the cause is what Akina just shout out before. Ren just joined them along with the allmates, terribly out of breath with his face grew a little pale than it usually is which make her simply assumed he also had heard it after pointless searching around the room. Their 'mother's' is the most dreadful one, as if some ugly scenarios already played inside of his head about the fate of the ocean gradient haired girl that is still 'missing' between them.

"...Just.... just, what happened to Rein...?" he decided to ask, once he already gathered enough courage between the despair that keep on bubbling inside his chest. He just didn't want to imagine of the possibility that the girl might be in great danger, or in great torture right now. But then, even though he wished it was, the reality still slaps him harshly in the face. "What is, going on...?"

Amber eyes glanced at the other two girls who also reluctant to tell him themselves, Aura decided to volunteer and described everything that just happened to them in this very room before the 'parents' managed to get in. From their meeting with Aono with duo Virus-Trip, to what Aono had confessed to them, to Rein's transformation to something that is not 'Rein' anymore, to how they fight her off in order to get her old self back, and how they suddenly in the most painful unconscious state when Aono step in for the second time, how they _lost_ Rein. Every single detail of the story that poured out from her lips, only filling them with more dread and horror as what happened to them right now, what happened to the girls right now, had nothing but a horrific answer for all the questions that they bear.

The hard expression one their faces aren't being missed by the girls, knew that there's something more than they knew that their 'parents' realized right away just from their stories alone. But then, it seems they already had an idea or two before, but then their stories just now just confirming the worst from the worst.

"...you guys knew something that we don't, didn't you?" Akina decided to ask, the dizziness already calmed down to bearable state as her deep bronze eyes stared at them. The other girls also looked at them, waiting for an answer. But then they looked didn't going to give them the answer immediately, as if that actually a little bit heavy and uncomfortable to speak about, probably due to the unfortunate circumstance that they're facing right now. After a complicated debate inside his head, once he let go his lips that now had a slight choppery taste, he then scooted closer to the girls, gained their attention as they didn't say anything once they looked at the incredibly hard expression on his face, the kind of face that he pulled when he's about to deliver something that is incredibly hard for him to tell, like when he about to tell them about his past.

"...What, you girls witnessed, of what happened to Rein, of what you did just went through..." he started, seemed still have to recollect himself to deliver this news to them, but he knew he had to. These girls, they really need to know what exactly happened. So after plucking up another courage, he then breathed out those words, the word that weigh so heavily he could felt himself almost crumbling under the pressure.

"It's... Scrap."

" **...!!** "

Seeing how the four of them literally freeze like a deer in a spotlight really make him felt bad for them, he really thought that they didn't except that.

"...If, what you just said is right, _if_ Aono's story is right..." God, he didn't want to think nor imagine it. Him, a man, giving a birth because of some sick drug, and most of all, his... child, ended up like _that_? Ended to be the person that created those things, the person that drag the girls here and tried to kill them for some sick _fun_? And most of all, her 'father'- wait, 'father **s** ', are Virus and Trip? God he wanted to hurl right now. "...then for some reason and another, she inherited my Scrap power, and using it as she pleases, but in a bad way..." his hazel eyes then darted to look at the girls, having them look away from those horrified expressions on their faces until just now. "And those horrible things... to Rein too..."

Scrap. Of course they knew what it is, and they also knew what it actually could do. But, they just didn't ever expect that they would see it themselves, the result of it, and experienced it firsthand. They never knew; their respective mother blatantly refused to tell them more further about that power of his; how it really works, how it really done to its victim... they only knew that their mother had it, and what kind of power it is. For the first time in a while, after knowing the stories of the past about their respective parents, they felt like they knew nothing about their 'mother', at all, at least about what his power, what his Scrap _really_ do.

"T-then..." Aria shuttered out, looked as horrified as the other three girls once the news _and_ the reality really sunk in their heads. "That means... Rein is... broken because of Scrap...?"

"...!"

Seeing Aoba almost couldn't bear to tell her about the only answer that could be offered, the other guys decided to step in. Besides, the blue haired man already went through too much; this is only fair. "...I'm afraid so." Clear answered for them, meeting gaze with his 'daughter's' dreadful pink eyes. "From hearing what you just told us, it can't be denied that Aono probably used her Scrap power to 'break' Rein..."

"But, aren't the people that already be broken from Scrap are not going to recover again? To who they are again?" Azris questioned, actually being the one that asked such stressful question that even Aura couldn't ask herself on her own. But then, in one way and another, they would _still_ ask them. Because, because... Rein....

"...It seemed that way." Noiz is the one that answered his own 'daughter's' question, his face betrayed no emotions at the completely freeze up look on their faces, though the way his jaw grew tenser and his knuckles turned pure white saying otherwise. "...We never seen the result ourselves, although Mizuki is a different case. Other than that, we never really seen the people that completely 'broken' from Aoba's Scrap. Perhaps it's an unavoidable possibility..."

"N-no way..." completely feel weak, the girls almost slumped face-first to the ground, ignored how their faces completely turned pale right now as what they really care about, is they probably are way too late to save Rein right now. Rein, the 'Rein' that is always serious and a sincere worrywart, the 'Rein' that always look out for them and never let them overwork themselves although she herself also overworked her own body until at the verge of fainting, the 'Rein' that is the only one that could stop Akina and Aura unnecessary quarrel fights, the 'Rein' that utterly hates being called 'Leader' and complains a bit at the title 'Big Sister', the 'Rein' that keep on checking Azris' sugar intake and never let her went overly hyper after that one incident, the 'Rein' that had decent cooking skill but zero skill in laundry, the 'Rein' that always, _always_ , be there for them no matter what.

Right now, they felt like they had failed Rein, completely. Right now, they really felt like they're too powerless to do anything. Right now, they felt like they really let her down, for not being able to save her although she had saved them countless times even though she's not feeling well to fight on her own. They could felt the depression, the despair, the grief, that start bubbling up inside their rib cage like never before. It's overwhelming that it almost took them aback by how intense it is, how this feeling keep on overflowing inside them until they felt like they couldn't hold it in any longer.

From four sets of different eyes, the tear that fallen from it, hit the ground in unison.

Aria quickly cover her mouth to muffle her sob, Azris had reached up to wipe her tears away, Aura struggled to keep them at bay and Akina barely bothered, could felt how her whole body are shaking, from the rage on her own or from the helplessness, she didn't know. But right now, she struggled to fight against the self-blaming that going to start to fill her head until it throbs like a time bomb.

"~~dammit-" Akina chocked out, really tempted to pour out these suffocating feelings inside her, really tempted to just let it go and scream it away. "Do we really have no chance...?!!" she couldn't help her raising tone, she really did. She tried her best to suppress it, but she couldn't. It's just too unbearable; she can't handle it. "Do we really... Do we really couldn't save Rein?!"

"Akina..."

Bites down his lips, he struggled against his own tear as he is at lost as what to do right now. He never seen the girls looked so down like this before... but then, he also never really ever seen them literally _without_ Rein, because although they did have their own occupation sometimes, they would end up together in the end. And as far as he knew them, they supported each other, relying on each other, and truly care for each other. Even he could see that they already shared this kind of bond that is strong and true, despite the fact that they came from different universe. This bond, is the bond that won't be ever be completed if one of them is gone, and no one is able to replace that empty slot.

And no one, is able to replace Rein, in their hearts.

"...!"

Huffing out heavily, Akina grits her teeth in sheer of frustration before moved, tried to stand up. That motion surprised the others, as they didn't expect her to do just that.

"Wait, Akina-" Aoba is the quickest to stop her, reaching a hand towards the dark haired girl that had pulled out her sword for an extra support. She's obviously still not recovered and yet-! "Just what are you doing? You need to lay down more!"

"Mama, don't try to stop me." Akina growled out, stunned Aoba greatly. And then, his hazel orbs saw how her deep bronze eyes shone, with so many emotions inside of them. Dread, helpless, sadness... they're still there. But, the one that dominate them all, is the burn of determination, that no matter how all the hope is lost, she barely refused to give up now, not without a fight.

"I'll definitely... I'll definitely will bring Rein back!" she declared, ignored the way her wounded body still aches painfully, ignored the way her head still throbbed that almost got her fainted to the ground again. She ignored it all, because for her, it's just a little price for her, the price she had to sacrifice to bring Rein back again to them. "I don't care even if all of my bones will break down, I don't care even if this body will tear into pieces- I'll even sold my soul to Hell if that what it takes to bring Rein back to us!"

They clearly could see how Akina really mean her words, including the part where she will sell her own soul. She really would risk it all, for saving Rein by all means. And that determination, shook them to the core.

That is, until a hand smacked the back of the dark haired girl's head. The sight really shocked them into another whole different degree.

"Ouch!" the bronze eyes girl yelled out, could felt the dizziness hit her again that she lost her own balance. Luckily, her fall is stopped by a hand that immediately grab onto her arm, pull her to stand straight again. Once she turned around, she didn't know whether to glare or to be shocked that the person that just smacked her and saved her from the fall at the same time is none other than Aura herself.

"Don't act like an idiot." the wavy haired girl scolded her, a frown is on her usually flat face as she sighs exasperatedly. "You barely could stand properly on your own, so don't go off saving Rein all by yourself like that."

"Yeah, there's still us, ya know?" Azris jumped in, shocked Akina before she could even retort back at Aura. "You're not the only person that care about Rein, A-ki-na~" the peach haired girl giggled as she bopped Akina's nose, which got a protest glare from the said dark haired girl. "And besides, we also want to save Rein, so don't try to do it all on your own, okay?"

...That, actually freeze her. Blinked her deep bronze eyes at her, Akina just noticed that Azris' expression is less carefree than she usually is, one of her eyebrows quirked up way as those topaz eyes stared at her, a smile still on her face.

"She's right, Akina." hearing the soft voice that definitely belonged to Aria, Akina looked around, catch that the silver haired girl had been at her other side, the soft smile that is 'Aria' bloomed on her face. "You still had us, Akina, and we'll definitely bring Rein back for sure." she encouraged, the innocent smile widened on her face as Pure let out humming sound in her arms, seemed agreeing with her.

That really got her properly thinking. Looked behind her, she noticed that Aura also had this soft look on her face, something that is actually so rare coming from her. "...You would have to wait for hundred years for us to let you died stupidly on your own, Akina." she mocked with flat face, smirked in amusement when Akina glared halfheartedly at her.

The other guys that watched their entire interaction ponder for a moment, and when they looked at each other, they knew that they have the very same thought in their minds. And it makes a small smile emerged on their faces.

“Aaaaaannnnddd, don’t miss us out too~” the new voice jolted the girls and they’re unprepared for a hand that immediately took it place on Akina’s hair, ruffled it roughly that got a protest from the dark haired girl as she swats her ‘father’s’ hand away from her head. Once they noticed their surroundings, they noted that their ‘parents’ already there, with each ‘father’ at their respective ‘daughter’s’ side.

Koujaku chuckled as he withdraws his hand, let Akina smoothed out her hair that he just messed up earlier. “Like heck we will let you girls went off all by yourself like that, especially both of you, Akina, Aura. Your wounds won’t heal themselves, you know?” the hairdresser said in a rather scolding tone, his red eye stared judgingly at the wounds that they had.

The both female fighters could only flinch at that mention, full aware how bad their wounds are. Although they had treated it, but it’s still a poor treatment. But in all honesty… like that will stop them from getting Rein back either way.

And their ‘parents’ knew that very well. “He’s right.” Aoba agreed to his childhood friend, stepped closer to the girls as his hazel eyes staring to different four sets of orbs. “Besides, we definitely want to save Rein as well, and also, we’ll make sure that you girls will get out of here unharmed.” He told them, a smile on his face as he lightly cradled the face of the girl that stood nearest to him. “Let’s go home together, with Rein too once we saved her.”

“…! **Mama/Kaa-san…** ”

The girls couldn’t help but felt touched, stared at their ‘mother’ with a soft look on their faces. They knew that this Aoba isn’t technically their mother, the one that has been there through their childhood, the one that raised them, but they really do feel that, their mother is here with them whenever the blue haired man spoke with so much affection in his voice.

“That’s right.” Ren agreed, a smile on his face as he directed the attention of the girls to him. “We’ll save Rein, together, all of us.”

“Yeah, as if we’ll let you off like this.” Noiz tutted in, his hand reached out to mess up the peach locks that belonged to Azris.

“And you girls could use some helping hand for this matter, in case the things got out of hand.” Koujaku added, a large grin on his face as he lightly pat Akina’s shoulder. The unwounded one, of course.

“That’s true. You girls are our ‘daughter’, after all, although from different universes.” Clear smiled, his hand lightly caressed Aria’s hair with fatherly affection that he had developed towards her.

Mink didn’t say anything, merely staring at Aura from the corner of his eyes before he sighs out. “…If you were to die, your mother definitely won’t have it easy, either this one or another one.” He said, implied towards Aoba that had the blue haired man flushed pink in embarrassment as the other guys chuckled in agreement at that, Clear simply smiled at that, and the other girls couldn’t help the slight, gentle tug at the corner of their lips. As they thought; no matter what, their ‘parents’ are still the same, different universe or not.

“… **Thank you**.” The girls thanked their ‘parents’, clearly genuine and heavy with the fondness that they felt towards them. The other guys simply smiled back with equal fondness, until Aoba clapped his hands together to break the current atmosphere.

“Now, we need to catch up with them soon, if we’re about to save Rein.” He started, make them fall to the serious mode at the mention. “Who knows how much the time had been passed ever since.”

“That’s true, though.” Akina agreed, let Clear tended on her still bleeding wounds properly as Aria tended on Aura’s. Both silver heads tried to do their best to make the work fast and effective, especially on the most fatal ones. “We even didn’t knew where the heck they went to; it’s too dark to see.” She added, both the fighters thanked the silverettes as they finished patched them up.

"Actually, I accidentally found another door earlier when we're searching for Rein earlier." Tori told them, swiftly catch their attentions to him. "That might be the escape passageway for her earlier. It seemed she didn’t bother to close it up again."

"Then what the hell we're waiting for?" Koujaku urged, all ready and set just like the others right now.

“You felt okay to run, Akina?” Aura asked, checked her tendons to see if they’ll work properly for future use. Her swordsman companion also did the same, especially on the hand where Rein bit her off earlier. “Yeah, I’m good.” She answered, tighten the bandage around her arm some more.

Aoba could only smile in proud at her determination, and could see that the others also shared the same spirit. He actually isn’t sure how they’ll return Rein back to normal if she really is Scraped into complete breakdown, but as if he’ll give up without trying to do it.

“…Let’s go.”

With a unison nod with each other, they took a quick dash towards the direction where Tori pointed out, followed the straight and even dimmer hallway to catch up with Aono as quick as their legs could bring them. Both Noiz and Clear took it upon themselves to carry their respective 'daughter' since they're not a good runner.

But despite that, inside their heads, one thing that is echoed inside it, filled their eyes with same resolve as firm as steel.

' _We'll definitely save you, Rein...!_ '

**.**

**.**

**If each paragraph felt short, that because** **I basically typing them on my phone lol but** **I did tried my best to make them as long as** **I could manage**

 ** _Next chapter : Part 47 :_** **_Scrap vs_** **_Scarp_**

**_(yeah as you could tell from the title, it's a rather big spoiler as to what probably going to happen on the next chapter lol)_ **

**Edit: I decided to change the endings cuz I suddenly got the correct image of it lololol**


	48. Part 47: Scrap vs Scrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally managed to catch up with Aono  
> And Rein

**.**

**.**

**Scarp vs Scrap**

The hallway before them seemed endless as they keep running. Just like the one from before, this one also just a single road without branches or turns, with the light hued off the color of dark grey that makes it seemed dim and dark. But then none of them payed any attention to it, nor how their running footsteps literally echoed loudly inside the hallway. The only thing that became their immediate focus is that they have to hurry, had to be as fast as their legs could manage. Before it's  _really_ too late...

"!! There!" Clear exclaimed loudly, spotted a small light ahead of them. "There's opening right ahead of us!"

" _Yosh_!" the leader of Beni-Shigure grunted out, all of them speeding up and under ten minutes, they finally arrived at the only source of the brigt light ahead them.

And immediately they're face-to-face with the most unbelievable sight before them. "....!!"

What they're seeing right now, is a unbelievable large, wide room that had all sort of rather strange machines here and there that even Noiz and Azris can't name on. There's two floors; the bottom had those weird machines scattered randomly while there's only one machine at the second one, but it's the biggest from the entire machine existed there. There also hordes of those freaky android goons everywhere, almost covering the entire area at the bottom floor.

And on the second level, standing there like last bosses, are Aono, Virus, Trip, their respective allmates, and lastly....

_Rein..._

"Oh, you guys had came." Aono said, feigning the shock as she chuckled out with a dark smile curled on her face. Now Koujaku knew why his 'daughter' seemed loathed this girl a lot; this girl is freaking creepy in the most possible way that ever existed. And the way her long blue hair looked so similar with Aoba's also freaky as hell either, and the way her glowing golden eyes leering at them as if she looked down on them is utterly unnerving. "It's just a perfect timing; we just started a party anyway." the girl giggled out, the way her golden eyes glowing mercilessly like that somehow reminded Aoba to his Desire side. But then he could think about that later as the android goons start to come towards them with a movement that reminded them of a scene in zombies horror movies. That is, until the one that is the nearest to them suddenly launch itself towards them in a high speed, the hood that is previously on its head is flied back due to the wind, revealed its half deformed face, just like the ones that shoot out lasers from before.

And its sole target, is Aoba.

"...!!"

**_Crash!_ **

Koujaku's and Akina's swords just in time stopped the advancing machine from reaching Aoba. Akina's short sword slice the reached out hand away before it could grace even a millimeter of Aoba's body, Koujaku's larger one went straight for the face, smashing it to pieces in ease. As the now completely headless body fall to the ground, both swordsmen swung their swords, Koujaku's ended up on his shoulder while Akina's let hung low at her sides. But despite that, the way her face scrunched up in rage and her fingers tightened around her sword handle is hard to miss for them.

"Aono, you...!" the dark haired girl growled through her teeth, her deep bronze eyes are glaring straight to those indifferent golden eyes. The owner of them simply chuckled out in full amusement. "To target him like that.... You really do have a death wish, ha?!!"

Chuckling louder, Aono's golden eyes twinkled, make them shudder uncomfortably as the sign of a bad thing is going to happen. "Now, now. There's no need to be like that, isn't it?" she slurred out, her eyes glowed under the shadow that covering almost half of her face as she literally looked down at them, a sly smirk curled at the corner of her face as she leered towards Aoba's direction. "Hello, Okaa-san~" she called out, chuckling as if amused how quickly Aoba's face turned into white pale. "All this time, I have looked at you from behind the screens but, it does different when I'm looking at you right now; fresh and real before me like this."

"Different how?" Aoba asked out, felt some unexplained questions start to fill his head once he gaze upon this girl. She had a slender posture, a pretty face with her long blue hair slightly styled to the back, let the rest of it fall naturally like a natural crown, make her golden eyes even more intense. Her blue hair, just like what Aura had described before, is in similar color with his- heck, he even could tell that's _his_ hair. She's in this neat suit that matched up with both Virus and Trip that stood at her sides. (Even when he looked at them right now in flesh, he still couldn't believe that he had a child, literally had a child together with both of them, and using some this dangerous drug nonetheless, although yeah it's in other universe but still) Not only that, she even had a matching earrings, just like the one that they wore.

"Hmm, well, first of all," the girl started, holding her chin with her fingers and her golden eyes rolled to the ceilings in thinking pose, almost innocent as if she isn't the person that about to kill the girls, either with the androids or Scrap- _her_ Scrap. "My dearest mother in my own universe is... what can I say..." she paused intentionally, her golden eyes leered back at them in sharp gaze. Then the corner of her mouth quirked into a sadistic smile. "...Sickly?"

"...!!!"

Chuckling at their stunned reaction, Aono continued. "He's just so... thin, you know? I even could see every single of his bones, although actually he's not _that_ thin. But thin, nonetheless. He also appeared pale and sickly, but then that probably because my fathers never gave him any proper clothing in the first place- his only clothing is the collar and chain he got from Trip-Otou-san."

**_Ba-thump_  
**

This girl... just what the heck she's saying.

Although she clearly noticed how their face filled with horror and dread, and also rage, Aono pay no mind to it, and continued with her speech. She isn't done filling them in just _yet_. "He also looked rather, soulless, I think that's the phrase of it. He just look... lifeless. Maybe because both my fathers had been 'played' with him too much he had stop resisting his fate in my fathers' hands." she ended with a chuckle, clearly remembered all the stuffs she had heard and seen from her parents, even their stories about their past. Aono couldn't help her grin at the raged look on some of the faces as well the horrified ones she's looking at right now beneath her. Oh, it's so thrilling. This is the kind of feeling that got her addicted, the second one after Scrap. Ah, Scrap... The gift that she received from her mother, or more precisely, from her mother's other side. The most wonderful gift in her life that she didn't need any other gifts to be given to her. Oh, just thinking of what she had done with that power thrilled her so much, to the point she barely could contain her wide grin from behind her calm mask.

But, just as she about to continue her story, she is stopped when a bullet flied past her face, hitting the large metal machine behind them although its easily flicked away by the strong layer. Her glowing golden eyes quickly darted to the source of it, went eye-to-eye with pair of pale blue orbs that glaring right to her, in his hand is a long sniper gun that had faint smoke coming out from the mouth.

"...That's just as far as you could go, 'Aono'." Mink drawled out with the heavy tone that full of authorization, his sniper gun still pointed at where she is.

"You talk too much." Came the comment from Noiz, the strawberry blonde haired man wearing his spiky knuckles gloves, showed off how the spike metal glinted off against the light as he fell into fighting stance. The others too; readied themselves into a large fight that they're about to involve themselves into.

Aono couldn't help but chuckle in clear amusement plastered on her face at that, reached one hand up to calmly wipe away a thin trail of blood from where the wind slice through her skin. "How impatient." She commented lightly, muffled her chuckle between her tight sealed lips as she lets her already raised hand stay there, her wrist hung loosely in the air as she snapped her fingers, the sound rung clear thorough the large room. And it's all it takes.

The androids immediately dashed to them, faces revealed from the hoodies and some of them ready to shoot out deadly lasers while the others went for the fist brawl and weapon clash.

"Here they comes...!"

"...!"

And with thus, the big fight begin.

**.**

Calmly watched from the second floor, Aono along with her two 'fathers', Virus and Trip, fell into a silence as their indifferent eyes watched how this small group of people manage to break through hundreds of androids that Aono had set up here. Swords smashed their way through, bullets exploded and pierce through metal bodies, Dye Music literally break the operating system, empty hands managed to rip heads off and smashed them in ease, black balls with conducted electricity paralyzed the entire row, and the allmates actively helped in the tasks.

"What a splendid teamwork they have there." Virus commented, a calm smile on his face as his hand caressed Hersha's scales. "If this keep going on, they might as well break through to this place in ease."

"Yeah." Trip agreed, literally laid his weight against Welter's body. "Isn't things seemed a little bit easy for them? As amusing as it is, it'll grow boring soon."

"I just thought the exact same thing, actually." Aono commented, tapping her chin lightly as she seemed observed the entire situation right beneath them. "It seemed, that my underlings provide them no entertainment further... That definitely won't do."

Although she put a bothered face for a moment, in the next second, the sly smirk that curled on her face completely put a whole new image than the previous one, giving her face a drastic change.

"As a good host myself, I should give my honored guests the entertainment that worth their upcoming here, right~?"

**.**

_**Slash!** _

**_Smash!_ **

**_Bang bang!_ **

**_Riip!_ **

**_Zaapp!!_ **

"...-tsch! There's just no end of them!" Koujako growled out after he hacked another row of heads, slice his way through with Akina watched out his back as both of them literally at the front lines. The close combat fighters are close by, handling those android goons by smashing their heads and rip them off endlessly. Aria is not too far, helped them off with her Dye Music. Azris too, using her black balls wisely to help lesser their burden of destroying these things, make sure to keep a good distance away from Clear, the only pure android in their group. The gun shooters are not far behind; blasting some parts and heads with their previously enhanced bullets for this special occasions.

"If you have time to complain, then use it to destroy these things faster, _Oyaji!_ (Old man)" Akina retort at him, blocked a fist before quickly encountered it with a slash at the neck, effectively hacked the head off. It's a good thing indeed that she got her sword 'enhanced' as well so she could easily slice through hard metals; it really make her job much more easier.

"I know that already, you damn brat!" Koujaku growled back at his 'daughter', also busy swinging his large sword around to hack away parts, barely taking it easy as his sword actually got 'enhanced', the same as Akina to do his task in terminating the android goons as much as possible.

"What a noisy duo." Noiz complained, sighed in exasperation with a rather blank face as he smashed another face with his spiky knuckled fist. Azris that is near him could only laughed bubbly at that, all while avoiding a swat of dangerous looking wood bar. "Well, that's both of them for you, I guess." she commented, still grinning in carefree way as Noiz sweep in and smashed another android's face, the same android that attacked the peach haired girl earlier. But, her bubbly laughter grew in volume when she heard her 'father' muttered 'I guess you're right about that', under his breath.

"Please let us get throuuuugghh!" Clear yelled out loud, 'smashing' his way through the hordes of android goons before them. Aoba could only smile sheepishly at that because it did reminded him of when they went to save his grandmother when they're being abducted by Morphine guys. Aria seemed shared the same sympathy, smiling nervously as she noticed his facial expression. But then her smile fell once she noticed an android is went towards his direction, make her immediately used her Dye Music against it.

" _In the breeze of the wind~~ I hear the gentle whispers in my ears~~_ "

Immediately, the android goons right behind Aoba freeze up, the front rows that is the closest to him start doing weird movement, clacking noises could be heard from them. After a handful of smoke coming from them, they break down, fall to the ground like broken puppets. However, the several rows behind them still stood, although they became stunned because of the effect of Aria's Dye Music. Wasting no time because actually, Aria's song is more than enough as a loud warning, Aoba turned around and kicked at their jaws, with enough force to literally destroyed one of it. Ren immediately came to his side, helped him beat off the stunned androids and ripping their heads off in the process.

Huffing out, Aria accidentally drop her guard, didn't noticed how one of the goons literally sneaked right behind her until when it brought down its fist towards her.

"-!"

Being too late to react against it, Aria barely could move away or dodge in time. But then, when that fist is hallway towards her, all of the sudden the head exploded with a loud bang, shocked the silver haired girl and more when she suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards, only to notice that Mink is the one that do it. "U-Uncle Mink...!"

"...Stay focus." the large man simply scolded her, before he went for the kill himself, ripping heads and parts off the goons while his 'daughter' swiftly used her long sniper guns to assist the others, one of them in each of her hands. As for her own defense, she could easily smack one of them away before fired them off with the guns that she had, although Mink did sometimes backed her up or both of them simply switch roles- Mink became the shooter and Aura became the close combat fighter. It sure is convenient when you could do short and long range attacks so well... And speaking of which.  


"...Both of them are not half bad." Ren commented out of blue, watching how both Mink and Aura worked together rather flawlessly, the dark haired man himself just finished ripping a head off. The close range fighters are dealing with the ones that come at the with fists and weapons, meanwhile the long range ones dealt with the ones that able to shoot lasers, which make the battlefield aren't easy for them, but thankfully not it's not that too difficult for them since they worked together like this. The only problem is the amount of the androids that they need to face off. Just how much they are for real?  


"Ah, you mean Mink and Aura?" Aoba mussed, looked back to briefly watched the duo that had been stayed close to them. "Yeah, they really did... It's kind of funny, somehow."

"Hm? Why?" Azris asked, dodge a metal bat and let Koujaku finish the job for her. "I think it's pretty obvious? I mean, both of them had similar personality and all." she commented, ducked to avoid a laser shot coming in her way before she threw one of her electric balls that she picked up earlier, throwing it in the middle of goons crowd in a good distance away from Clear. Smaragd quickly activate the ball, zapping them to the core in the process.

"I think it's a funnier image that both Koujaku and Akina managed to work together like them, though." came the comment from Noiz after he smashed another android's face, ignored how certain Ribsteez leader is glaring hotly at the back of his head. "What was that for, you bastard...!!"

"Well, I could see from where that thought comes from." Akina butted in, actually aware how bad her relationship with her 'father' in this universe, looked away when his glare is directed to her this time. Yep, she definitely could see it.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" he complained, still glaring at his 'daughter' as his sword still hacked parts apart, let his reflex do the job this time as he is momentarily distracted.

"Nope." Akina curtly replied back at him, actually busy slashed her way through the new wave before them, ignoring her 'father's' protest along the way. They definitely had beat up around hundred right now, but then it seemed isn't enough for them to make a way to pass through them, and Akina honestly thought they won't even if they already beat up thousand, that also won't be close enough. But then, she honestly didn't care. She didn't care what it would cost her, she didn't care what she had to do just to get it, the only thing she cares, is that they will get closer, closer, to where Rein is, closer to the chance of returned Rein back to-

**_Ba-thump  
_ **

At the second she felt her nerves are tingling, she knew something is going to happen _soon_.  


But not only her. The others could feel it too.

"...!!"

And it's proven, when suddenly a shadow jumped from between the android goons and went to their way, something shiny glinted off in the air under the light it reflected. Its target?

Aoba.

"!!!"

"Watch out!"

But, it's too late for Aoba; the surprise attack is too fast, he even barely had time to know what just happened right now.

**_ Clang! _ **

Series of eyes widened when the claws met with a board plate of metal, the animalistic golden eyes glaring to the equally glaring red eye before her. Just a second ago, the world seems to stop, their breathing seemed to be paused, their heart has been put down, but the next very second, it all started up again.  


"... _Oyaji_!"

"...Not so fast!" Koujaku roared, his grip on his sword grew tighter before he practically swung it, watched as the blur of dark blue jumped away from him and Aoba, landed on all fours before them. And just then, the guys had a good look the very attacker itself, since the light hides nothing.

But then, it makes them fall into a great shock of what's before them. Yes they have heard it from the girls but... it still didn't prepared them for _this_.

"...Is that..."

"No way..."

"...It's impossible..."

But from all of the guys, the one that felt the most heart broken when he sees it himself, with his eyes, right before him...

...Is none other than Aoba, the 'mother' of the girls.

"...Rein...?"

The ocean gradient haired girl that had been turned due to Aono's Scrap, only growled out at him. Her lips that being dragged back into a snarl had small stream of drool coming down from the corners. Her eyes scrunched up into a deep glare, her golden eyes that turned into more ballistic with how her pupil turned into slits are glaring at them with intense blood lust, the kind of blood lust that only belonged to a beast. Her face had been filled with tattoos that make them had an impression of an abstract dark tattoo of howling wolf in the middle, make her even more frightening since the tattoo reached all around her face. Her hands, their auto focus is where the part of her sleeves are torn apart, where her nails grew into sharp claws, and the same could be said for the lower part of her trousers, also how some weird dark spot seemed to stain both her hands and legs, starting from the fingers and toes, until it reached past the wrists and ankles.  


"God dammit her transformation just got worse..." Akina murmured, her face gotten pale and her eyes widened into saucers as she also got a good look on Rein's current appearance. The other girls also had the similar reaction as her, because aside from the darkened skin, the other things that the noticed is how the 'fur' on her ears had grew longer than before and how her hair color had become even darker despite they're in the light now.

"...!"

"Gggggrrrrrrrrr...." 'Rein' barely waited for them to recover from their shock, already jumped on them with her sharp claws all ready to slash them to pieces. "GRAAAAAAAH!!"

"!!!"

Koujaku is quick to block the first swat of those claws, careful to not actually get her fingers sliced in the process, but it makes him open to another attack, that coming from her other hand and managed to grace his gut, make him let out a pained cry as he stumbled back, quickly reached up to hold at the wounded area as he would feel the rivers of blood is pouring out from the gash that Rein just create.

"Koujaku!" Aoba shouted out in utter horror when he saw the older childhood friend of his slightly stumbled backwards, his face squinted in deep pain as his red eye seemed to struggle to stay open. Rein is not the one that to wait for the opponent to recover; not long once again she jumped on him, launch high in the air with her claws poised high, ready to tear the dark haired man apart.

"!!!"

Koujaku tried to dodge that, he did, but when he moved slightly, the pain that come from the gash quickly racketed through his very veins, make him stopped and didn't dare to move an inch because it's pretty much unbearable. When he looked up, he could see that those claws are going to be in spot once they're being brought down, and when he could feel the pain still numbing him, he couldn't help but let his eyes squinted shut-

**_ Clash! _ **

Just when he thought he's finished, Koujaku didn't expected for a quick aid from Akina, the dark haired girl jumped right before him and blocked the claw with her sword. His red eye widened in pure shock, and after a moment just realize that someone just pulled him backwards so Akina didn't have to bump him to be directly in front of him. Once he looked over, only then he realized that Ren is right behind him. "Y-you guys..."  


With a roar, Akina smacked Rein away and doing a quick backwards kick straight to her stomach, effectively send her flying to the android goons that still there.

"...!"

"Aria!" Ren shouted out, immediately helped Koujaku to back into a safe distance, forcing the dark haired man to drag his feet. The said silver haired girl is quick to be at their side, quickly tended on his wounds. The adoptive daughter of Clear keep murmuring 'I'm sorry' whenever Koujaku hissed or groaned in pain all the while she tended him, her pink eyes winced when she noticed how deep the cut that he gets. Luckily, it's not deep enough to literally gut his stomach out. But unfortunately, close enough.

Huffing out heavy breaths, Akina's short sword swings around at her side before landed on her shoulder, pair of deep bronze eyes glared at the pile of fallen androids before her. But not long, a small explosion came from them, followed with a shadow that leaped away from them and straight towards Akina.

The dark haired girl already expected that move.

**_ Clash!! _ **

"No matter you look at this, this is already gone down hill to worse." Noiz grunted out, right now in the middle of defense mode with the other guys that still able to fight. Aria is still tended on Koujaku's wounds despite the situation, tried to do the most impossible thing to do; patch the wounds up ASAP whilst minimize the pain the best as she could. Well, the last part is easier said than done, honestly.  


"Both of you, go." Mink ordered in authorization tone towards Azris and Aura, the remaining both girls that still at their side save from Aria. "You know how to fight her off, right? Go and assist that girl."

"...We understand, Tou-san." Aura replied, her amber eyes meeting with his cold blue ones before turned to Azris. "Come on, Azris."

"Roger!" the peach haired girl replied, doing a salute pose with a cheeky grin on her face before turned into a serious one as she dashed along with Aura, right where Akina fight off Rein all by herself.

"Dammit...!" Koujaku grunted out, barely could withstand the pain as Aria keep worked on his wounds. Aoba is immediately at his side, all panicked seeing him in this state. When it happened, his brain barely could register what really just happened. In fact, he thought that his eyes were playing tricks with him. But then, the figure of helpless Koujaku before him, is real. The one that keep on tended his wounds as best as she could, Aria, is real. The others that keep on fighting against those android goons, are real. The girls that fighting off Rein, are real.

Then, the sight when Rein attacked Koujaku with full intent of killing the man, also real.

"...!"

Damn... He could feel the way his chest tightened so painfully and the way his eyes grew hot until it gets blurry. This is too much for him. He just couldn't believe this.... But then, he decided to steel up and went to help Aria on tending Koujaku's wounds. "Koujaku, hang in there, okay?" he murmured as he held his kimono apart for easier access for Aria to clean up his wounds and patch them up since it really a terrible wounds before closing them up with her shift-made bandage. Where she get the snitching tools for it, the answer is in one of her inner pocket in her long jacket.

Koujaku just able to grunt out his answer, tried to ignore the way the needle and the string moved inside his flesh, and decided to focus on something else because Aria won't stop apologizing with her voice seemed to about to break. Heck; he even could feel how her hands shaking greatly. Damn it, he really need to get himself together ASAP.

"Akina!"

That call momentarily distracted her from her current fight with Rein, but then she honestly didn't have to worry about a quick sneaky attack since a bullet zoomed it way past her cheek towards where Rein is, hitting her right at her forehead, a millimeter close to her eye, the bullet bounced back to the ground. The 'disoriented' girl let out a howl at that, an animalistic one at that, as she backs away, shook her head as she shakes away the stingy pain. Bronze eyes went wide, Akina barely registered that a hand already pulled her backwards into a good distance away from Rein.  


"Smaragd!" Azris shouted out as she hurled out a black ball towards Rein, watched as it lands on Rein's 'mane'. Her allmate immediately jumped out from its hiding place, carry out her order almost instantly. " _Bomb, activate!_ "

Just like what had happened before, wave of electricity zapped through Rein's body, make her let out howl as it attacked her very cells. The nearest android also get electrocuted by it, the electricity also flows to the other goons. While they're busy being paralyzed, Akina use that opportunity to look properly at the duo that just came to her aid, with the certain wavy haired girl already distanced her away from the current zapped girl. "...You took your sweet time." the dark haired girl scoffed out, let out a yelp when Aura purposefully nudged at one of her fresh wounds that she got just now.

"If you want to complain you have to do it later." The adoptive daughter of Mink retorted, already long released the cuff of Akina's shirt and currently changing the bullets on her other gun that she didn't have chance to change earlier to the plastic ones. "...We need an effective plan to stop Rein as soon as possible."

"Agree." came the hum from Azris, watched as the Scrapped girl before them already shook away the paralyze effect. "Since it's obvious that she could force her body against stuns, the faster the better it would be." if the other two are surprised that the usual bubbly peach haired girl sounded dead serious for once, they didn't show it. That's a minor matter, anyway.

"I already know, dammit." Akina grunted out, tried to stand straight while gladly took the piece of cloth that Aura handed to her, use it to wipe off the blood from her freshly cut wounds and tear some apart to bandage it up. "The question is how? You guys know that when she's in this state she grew a lot stronger because she really didn't held back this time- but now if I think about it, she seemed already grew even stronger from before." she grumbled out, wipe away the trail of blood on her cheek with her thumb. Her bronze eyes never once left the recovering 'beast' before them.

"Aria might be take a while before joined us, though. So we won't have the Dye Music advantage with us for a moment." Azris pipped up, pointed at where the silver haired girl in the middle of treating the leader of Beni-Shigure. The way Akina's whole body flinch didn't being missed by both of her companion, which the taller one instantly flicked her forehead for it.  


"Ouch!"

"Clear your mind, idiot." Aura grunted out in displeased tone; the similarity trait that she actually inherent from her grumpy 'father'. "Rein is currently not in her right mind. You couldn't blame her for it."

Growled out in return, Akina couldn't help but embarrassed that Aura immediately found her out. Although her 'father' is a little bit annoying (to be honest, the current universe of him disgusted her out a bit because he still had that sleeping around habit), but no matter what he's still the same person, only younger and 'different'. So the rage that immediately coursed through her when she saw her 'father' went up wounded like that, by _Rein_ , her sight instantly went red. Following Aura's advice, the dark haired girl then took a deep breath and huffed it out slowly, let her rage calmed down and make some space for her rational mind to dominate her head instead of the pure rage one. Akina did it quickly, because it seemed 'Rein' is already ready to pounce at them again.

"Well-" she huffed out, swing her sword and posed it before her, the blade caught the light that make it glint off, just like her deep bronze eyes as they stared into the glaring golden orbs before her. "I guess we'll leave the planning to you, Azris; you got the smartest brain from all of us."

"Copy that~" the said peach haired girl whistle out, still had the serious expression on her face; half lidded green topaz eyes and lopsided lazy smile. Her open palm accepted her previous black balls that Houkou fetched for her from the ones that she threw to the bunch of androids earlier. Her yellow-green topaz eyes watched as both Akina and Aura marched forward, the same as Rein jumped right to them. And that's when she noticed one thing, that crucial one thing.

"...Where's Shuu?"

Although she asked into empty air, the unexpected growl from her side is already provide her the answer that she needs. Looked at her right, her topaz eyes widened when she noticed that the 'disoriented' allmate is just few feet away from her, snarled and growling at her like a mad beast. Before Azris could react anything to it, she saw how Shuu's eyes shone in familiar pale blue light-

_ Oh _ _crap_. Is what she thought as she took a step back-

-...but it's too late. She knew it when she felt that dizzying tug from the back of her head, forced her topaz eyes to fall shut.

Once she opened them again, she's not faced with the previous scenery anymore. She's face-to-face with Shuu's Rhyme Field. In fact, this is not the bluish scenery that she usually faced whenever Rein used her own Rhyme field. It's darker, and colder for some reason. And there's a lot of mist everywhere, in random places that she almost thought that her eyes probably seeing things.

And there she saw him. Shuu. In his Rhyme form right before her. But then, just like his field, he also looked different. There's this dark aura that collides around him, make his form being hidden behind the thin dark clouds as if being concealed for some reason. Azris had to wipe her eyes few times and blinked them to make sure that the dark mists are truly around 'Shuu' and not just her eyes being playing tricks. Tired with wiping her eyes and blinked them rapidly, her topaz eyes witnessed as a silver light came from between the dark aur- wait a minute, that's just Shuu's eyes that glinted off-

-....Wait a second. Last time she remembered, whenever Shuu's eyes visibly shines off like that, it means...

Her prediction is proven right when one of his hands is raised; the one that had his insanely huge spear. Her topaz eyes widened in utter horror when some electricity start to spark around the spear and traveled to the tip, charged up until it formed a decent size of big ball, in a speed that is faster than its usually is. She didn't know that's because of his training or because he's Scrapped along with Rein, but one thing that she knew.

Shuu is really went to the total kill right now.

Readied all of her senses and limbs for quick dodging, Azris barely could make it as she jumped out of the way, in time when the sphere of energy ball that being collected on Shuu's spear is being thrown towards her direction. Rolled on the invisible ground as the energy ball hit the invisible wall behind her, she immediately called out for her allmate before Shuu managed to launch another attack towards her. Having to call out their allmate first is the only flaw that this 'advanced' field had, really, especially on the times like this. "Smaragd!"

Her allmate is immediately popped out at her side, still in the same butterfly form that it had in the first place. But before Azris could ordered a command, Shuu had readied another energy ball sphere and launched it towards her again, make her had to dodge it first whilst dragging Smaragd along with her. The only good thing that when Shuu doing this kind of attack is he had to focus his very energy to it, and moving will deter its strength and make it shook off easily. It seems that weakness still stay the same even after the training. She could use it as her advantage.

She could only hope it's enough until she came up with a plan how to shake him off as fast as she could.

"Smaragd, Loop SET!"

" _Proceed, Loop SET_ "

**_ KA-BOOMM!!! _ **

**. **

The guys managed to break through the goons, at least until they're in a close distance away from where the girls are. Aria just finished patch Koujaku up, and is at their side for a moment since the dark haired man still not fully recovered yet. Aoba immediately tried to push through to the girls' side, knew that they would have some trouble with fighting Rein off especially with how beaten up they looked earlier. It's obvious that the current Rein could easily overpower them, able to throw them back in practical ease. And for what he feared after what happened with Koujaku, the current Rein won't even hesitate to kill them without any guilt in her. So he had to quickly move to help them, to release Rein from Aono's Scrap-  


An echoed chuckle that ringing inside his head stopped him, from all his thoughts, from all his motion due to its sudden appearance out of nowhere.

_ -"Do you really think, that's the only thing that I have stored for you?"- _

"...?!!"

This voice... Aono!?

Quickly whirled his head around, he's shocked when he spotted the said girl is just right behind him, slipped in between the masses of the android goons that is hurling around them like ant colonies. He even too shocked to think of how she could be here in the first place. Is she some kind of witch or something sort?!

But he could think about that later, because the way that pair of thin lips curled into a sinister smirk is giving him the feeling that she's up to no good right now. Or more precisely, whatever the thing that she about to tell him right now.

"I assumed you never really break people with your Scrap, didn't you, Okaa-san?" the young girl chuckled out, the hair that is frighteningly similar with Aoba's gracefully framed her face that shows little feeling at all, the feels that make human a human. And it, frightens him more than he thought it could be. "What a shame, it is." she chuckled out, clearly sounded like she's mocking him right now, which make his annoyance grew towards her. To be honest, he had all of these feelings jumbled up inside of him, and it start to make a mess off his head. But, between of it all, the only one feeling that overthrowing the others feelings that scattered to everywhere inside his chest, is fear. Fear of what this girl could do, to him and to the others.  


At the cruel chuckle echoed in the air snapped him out from his thoughts, make his hazel eyes focused back to the owner of those cold golden eyes before him. "Then let me tell you this, oh my beloved ' **mother** '." Aono grinned, a cruel grin that make the dark aura that enveloped her become more prominent than it ever could possibly. "No matter what you did, all of your efforts will end up useless, especially when it involves _Hakai-_ 9991."  


"...!

' _Hakai_ -9991'... He had heard from the girls that that's how this Aono girl called Rein. But he didn't knew hearing it himself would make him this pissed off, to a level that he didn't knew ever existed before. "~~We won't know until we try it out!" he argued hotly at her, his hazel eyes are definitely blazing with anger towards her. The sight only provide more to Aono's amusement. "No matter what, I'll definitely save Rein, and bring her back at all cost!"  


Hearing his firing up declaration only added more fuel to Aono's utter amusement; it's all clear from how she chuckles in dark tone, her golden eyes glowing with a sick satisfactory inside them. And seeing those only add more fuel to Aoba's rage. "Hee~ I wonder, though~" the blue haired girl purred out, the blue hair that is almost an exact mirror image from his. Too bad he couldn't say the same for her personality. "Because you see, Okaa-san, you can't saved the thing that didn't need to be save in the first place."

**_ Ba-thump _ **

...This girl.... What the hell is she talking about?  


"...What did you mean with that?" Aoba asked cautiously, eyed the girl warily as she chuckled some more. If he hadn't felt so terrible before, like something bad is definitely going to happen, then he is feeling it _now_. Especially the way her smirk turned to wide he felt like he's in the middle of a horror or serial killer movie-  


"Because that's the real her, that you're trying to save from _her_."

....Huh?

That words, somehow struck Aoba to his deepest core, and he couldn't help the shaking of his whole body, and the way his whole body felt so cold and numb. He couldn't help the way his hazel eyes widened into saucers, nor the way the sweat starts to rain on his nape.

_ That means, the one that we're facing right now- _

"-is the 'real'.... Rein...?"  


**. **

Seeing the stunned look on her 'mother' is really amused her to the core. She couldn't help the large smirk that practically bloomed on her face right now. Her dear mother back in her original universe is... lacking something. Although it's not that bad, but then the lack of fire inside his eyes make him rather like a dull doll, the doll that her fathers loved so much. But, this one, _oh_ boy this one... She would definitely enjoyed breaking him apart, piece by piece. And then, when he couldn't take it anymore-  


Her train of thoughts are being cut off when she saw how his hands visibly turned into fists, clutch tightly until the knuckles turned white; how his teeth grind together harshly; and how his hazel eyes are practically _burning_ , until they lit up fiercely.  


Unconsciously, without she even realizing it, for the very first time in her whole life, she's taken aback from a glare coming from someone.

**. **

Right now, his head, and his heart, felt like they're about to burst out, from his head and chest.  


So, the current Rein, the one that the girls are fighting off, the one that hurt the girls and Koujaku just now with full intent of smeared blood everywhere, is the 'real' Rein? This current Rein, is the true form of Rein? This.... is Rein....?

...As if he would believe such bullshit!

"...I don't believe you." if Aoba noticed how his voice coming out like a growl, he either didn't noticed it or he did but didn't give a shit about it. "That.... that one over there.... is not Rein. It definitely not the real Rein!" he barely noticed how his voice raised into a shout, but then he barely could care about it right now. He really couldn't bother to care about petty things right now. Because, there's something that is much, much more important than that right now.

Aono's shocked golden eyes blinked for a few times before she managed to school her expression back again, staring at her 'mother' with a rather blank expression on her face. "....Hee~~ Is that so...?" she draws out slowly, her golden eyes seemed to stare at him with this cold glow that makes his spine racked violently from it, despite his angry endeavor. Not long, her devilish smirk is back on her face, and at the same time her golden eyes seemed to grow even colder- and at a moment he almost mistaken himself when he saw a streak of cold blue inside those eyes-  


"Very well, then." she drawled out, startled Aoba out from his thoughts. "If that's what my 'mother' believed then, what can I do to say otherwise?" she said, with a surprisingly innocent smile that reminds Aoba instantly of Virus. But then, the very image itself shattered into pieces when the wicked smirk is back on her face again right at the next second. "But, I would like to see you _try_."

"...?!!!"

In the split second, the goons that had been around them for the whole time start to jump towards Aoba, took the blue haired man off guard since he didn't expected a sudden ambush. In the middle of his panic, he failed to notice that Aono already slipped away between the mess, disappeared from his sight as he helpless against the sudden hordes of android goons that is closing up on him really quickly.

"...!!"

It was at the time like this, that he wished he had deadly reflex like the girls; is what he thought as he braced himself for the worst.

**_ Clash!! _ **

-at least, that's what he thought, as his widened hazel eyes stared in bewilderment at the android hand that reached out to him is destroyed, right before his eyes. And the one that moved up before him, is the figure that he knew so well.  


"-As if I'll let you do that...!"

"...Koujaku!" Aoba exclaimed in surprise once he found out that his childhood friend is right before him, and the one that responsible for destroying that android's hand earlier too; his large sword is poised proudly before him. Once the blue haired man looked around, he noticed that the other guys had already went to his side, destroying the other android goons that closing up on him at all sides. "-everyone...!"

"Aoba." hearing the familiar voice of his childhood friend, his hazel eyes are redirected back to Koujaku again, only to find that the swordsman had looked over his shoulder at him. "Go ahead to the girls. We'll take care of this." he told him, gave the blue haired man a large toothy grin.

"He's right." Ren agreed, make Aoba turned to his left towards his former allmate, watched as he destroyed another android before continued his words. "We will hold them off as long as we could, so don't worry about them."

"But, is it really okay?" Aoba asked, his hazel eyes looked at their surroundings. There still so much of those goons left. Are they sure that they're going to be okay?

"We're going to be fine, just go ahead." Noiz grunted out as he smashed another face, barely looking at Aoba that is looking at him right now. "You know there's only one way to bring Rein back to us all."

"...!"

...Yeah, he's right. The only possible way to save Rein from Aono's Scrap...-

"Aoba-san." at the call from Clear, Aoba turned around to look at the silver haired man, saw him smiling at him. "We're going to make a path towards the girls, so please go ahead first." he said, still smiling at the blue haired man behind him. But before the man could respond anything back, Clear already turned back to the goons and 'beat' them away while yelling 'please give a waaaayyyy-'. Aoba couldn't help but literally had a comical sweat drop at that, though, that is, until he felt a light shove at his back, which make him turned around only to have to tilt his head up to look at the one who just did it. "Mink...!"

"...Just go already." he scoffed out, his eyebrows formed into a frown as he gave Aoba another light shove. "The maniac's 'daughter' seemed caught into a trouble right there."

Somehow, Aoba is too shocked to the fact that Azris probably in a serious danger rather than the fact he instantly knew who Mink's mean when he said 'the maniac's 'daughter''. "Azris is what?!" he shrieked, quickly looked over to where the girls are, and wondered to himself how he didn't notice the large weird 3D ball that appeared between the masses of the android goons. "Is that, Rhyme?"

"She seemed in a middle of a fight against Shuu inside there." Tori told him from where he flied above their heads, stayed indifferent as Aoba snapped his neck towards him. "It looks like the future allmates could trigger the Rhyme field by their own and even could attack without their owner told them to."

"Are you serious??" Aoba sputtered out, realizing that the girls' situation indeed is bad right now. And more like, Shuu is able to fight off in Rhyme without Rein's instructions definitely a bad news.

That's when he felt a pat on his back, and it's coming from Ren himself. "Ren..." he muttered out, looked up at the dark haired man as he offered him a soft smile.

"Leave the android goons to us, Aoba. We'll make sure that they won't get another stop closer to you and the girls." the former allmate told him, still had that reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah! We'll make sure that they won't ever grace even a single hair!" Koujaku declared, looking back at his childhood friend as he finished slashing down a row of android goons.

At this, Aoba couldn't help but felt touched and utterly moved, looked at each of the guys before him. Not long, a smile of his own rose on his face, looking softly at all of them. "Thank you, everyone."

Although the respond that he got is various, judging the difference of their personalities, but it's obvious that they're shared the same soft expression on their faces as Aoba's. And Aoba couldn't help but felt really soft at that, even though at the next second he get a hold himself and being serious about the current matter as the guys started to destroy the approaching goons as they closed up to them again. The one that took it upon themselves to make a path for Aoba is both Mink and Clear, the larger man used his bullets to shoot down the androids while Clear switched over his Dye Music and his fists to make the work faster. Aoba is the one at the front line, smashed his fist to the android goons that is way too close. The other three are right behind them; Koujaku swing his sword to hack away the parts of the androids while both Ren and Noiz relied on their wrist, although sometimes Noiz would use his electric ball to help the process.

Not long, they finally arrived where the girls are, and Aoba is the first one that dashed out from his protectiv- protection circle and dashed towards one of them that is the closest; which is Aria, who already went ahead first once Koujaku felt like he could hold his own ground and ushered the silver haired girl to go ahead where the rest of the girls are. "Akina! Aura! Aria! Azris!"

Felt being called, the trio that is facing Rein right now looked over their shoulder, and the one in the Rhyme field peered through the 'window' that she told Smaragd to 'open', only to be surprised that their 'parents' now are close by to them. " **Mama/Kaa-san! Papa/Tou-san!** "

Aoba ignored their shocked looks as he watched where Rein is right now. The Scraped girl seemed in the middle of being paralyzed by Aria's Dye Music from just now, although he could tell that it won't hold out much longer. And also the fact that Azris had to focus back to Shuu again since the equally Scraped allmate is back on attacking her and Smaragd again. "Girls, come here for a second, quickly." he ushered them, make sure to stay close to where Azris is so she could heard them too. The rest of the girls moved closer to him, the duo fighters make a cautious glance towards their surroundings, despite the fact that their 'fathers' already took care of the goons. "I need you to hear me out for a moment--"

"--!!"

**. **

Both Virus and Trip that enjoyed their sweet time watching what happened down there, barely reacted at the approaching footsteps that could only belonged to one person. "Welcome back, Aono." Virus greeted her without even looking at the girl, not when she stepped back to her previous spot which is between them. "So how was it?" he asked, with a smile that could be counted as a wicked smile on his face. Although, the smile on Aono's face also as wicked as his.  


"It certainly entertaining." she admitted, reached one of her hands out as she felt Kokono came up to her side, her fingers idly caress the top of the allmate's head. "It's so refreshing to see him so fired up like that, although I don't dislike the soulless obedient version of him." she chuckled out, scratched Kokono's chin.

"Is that so~?" Virus hummed out, crossed his arms as his cold blue eyes still stared at the scene that unfolded below them. The three of them practically had their stares focused at one specific place out of anything else.

"They seemed in the middle of scheming something." Trip commented, watched how certain people huddled together. "What are you going to do about that, Aono?"

"Hm? That?" she questioned back, her shining golden eyes narrowed specifically to that spot, where between them there's a certain blue head that is different on its own. Her smirk widened as she chuckled out, leaned back against Kokono. "I would like to see what he's up to right now." she answered her 'father', ignored how both Virus and Trip looked at her from the corner of their eyes as her chuckles grew in volume.

"Now, what are you going to do, O~kaa~san~?"

**. **

"-get it?"  


The girls simply looked back at him, contemplate at the thing he just told them before seemed to agree with it.

"If that is could be the way that'll bring Rein back..."

"...Then we see no reason to refuse."

"Right. We'll do our best."

Smiling at that, Aoba turned back to where Azris is, knew fully well that the peach haired girl still looked at them. "Azris, could I count on you about Shuu?"

The said adoptive daughter of Noiz simply grinned, raising a thumb up at him. "You definitely could count on me and Smaragd about that, Mama~" she said, before turned around to do so. She only had two opinions now about the corrupted allmate before her; either try to not get defeated by him, or defeat him. Although the latter sounded impossible for her right now, so let's settle for the first one. Besides she had to make sure that Shuu won't get out from here and helped Rein chased the others off.

Knew he could trust Azris on that, Aoba turned back to the rest of the girls, noticed that they seemed already prepared to execute his plan. "Let's go, three of you."

"Got it." Akina replied, poised her sword over her shoulder as they noticed that Rein already recovered, and waste no time to jump on them again once she did.

"GrrrrRAAAAAWwwwHH!!!"

"...!"

**_ Clash! _ **

Akina is quick to block that attack, had a strength battle with the corrupted girl before her before she swung her sword to smack her away. Aura swiftly use her bullet, shoot them towards where Rein is and redirect her to another direction. Rein used this chance to attack the one that is the most vulnerable, which is Azris who still busy fighting off against Shuu's attacks. But the Scraped girl didn't expected for another figure to stand in her way to where her destination is.  


Aria barely looked threatened as Rein seemed won't stop anytime soon, but then she needs her to be a little more closer. She even barely moved as Rein already poised her claws, ready to tear some flesh apart. Not yet, not just yet, just a little...-

It's when Rein had her claws high in the air, right about to slash her to pieces, that Aria finally found her timing to do finally _something_ about it.

-Now!

She lets her eyelids fluttered shut, as her lips opened up and let the voice rolling off her tongue.

" _In the breeze of the wind~~ I hear the gentle whispers in my ears~~_ "

At receiving Dye Music up close like that, the claws halted in the mid air as Rein's whole body get stunned by it. The corrupted girl growled out behind her grounded-together teeth, her veins are visibly bulging out against the skin as she tried to force her body from the Dye Music's effect. But she seemed to forget one thing; if Aria's Dye Music is being received up close, the effects is way stronger than receiving it in a distance.

And Aria, as the owner of it, know that fact pretty well. " _The soft lullaby, guide me to the way where you are~ No matter how much apart we are~_ "

"Ggggrrrrrr- rrrrRRRRRhhh-!!" it's obvious that the Scraped girl is trying to fight against it, forcing her limbs to move but no to avail. This time, she is completely helpless against Aria's 'Gentle Melody'.

Seeing that Rein is completely immobilized, both of the fighters didn't hesitate to jump on her, trapped both of her hands and pinned her down into kneeling position in instant as Aria cut off her Dye Music, to avoid for it being affected to both Akina and Aura too.

"C'mon-! Pipe down al-ready!" the adoptive daughter of Koujaku grunted out as she tried to get a hold of Rein that trashing against them. Since Aria had no more performed her Dye Music, she regains her movement ability even though just a bit. But that 'bit' is more than enough for her to go ahead and try to shook the duo fighters off. Aura used all of her muscles strength to max in order to hold Rein down, since Akina's hand still in recovery from where Rein bit it off earlier and couldn't really bring out the usual strength it usually holds, so the adoptive daughter of Mink had to compensate with it and make up for the lack of manpower. Although she really had no doubt that Akina would force her already wounded limbs anyway.  


"GggrrrRAAAaaaahhHHH!!"

"Tch-" the wavy haired girl scoffed out, quickly twisted her hand around to trap one of the flying claws, pinned it to behind her back as Akina got a hold of the other one, completely immobilizing her most dangerous weapon as their legs pinned down her feet, preventing her to move her limbs to fight back.  


Now is his chance.

Dashed up to them, Aoba then kneel down as he's right before Rein, grabbed both of her cheeks as he forced her to look at him in the eyes. And of course, avoiding her mouth so he won't get bit by her sharp fangs. Breathing in and out to calm himself up, he closed his eyes to gather himself up to begin his Scrap. Not a moment later, he reopened his eyes, showing them his now glowing golden orbs as he stared straight dead on towards Rein's animalistic golden ones.  


** " ** _Rein, listen to me._** " **

Just with that, both Akina and Aura could felt how Rein's body immediately froze, even though she trashed violently just barely a moment ago. It as if she just went still like a rock statue. And then, seeing how Scrap works up close and felt the effect directly like this, make them really thought at how powerful their 'mother's' Scrap is. "...!"  


Either he didn't noticed it or choose to ignore it, Aoba didn't really want to bother with those right now. If he lost his concentration now, he didn't want to think what would happen if he failed. Quickly smacked that thought away, he refocused himself, staring straight into those golden eyes, the eyes that didn't belonged to her at all, the eyes that didn't belong to Rein at all...

...He definitely had to success this Scrap...!

** " _Rein... I'm going inside of you...!_ " **

"...!!!"

At the unwelcome but anticipated dizzy feeling that immediately hit him, Aoba closed his eyes as he felt himself like he's in the middle of a never ending circle roller coaster and waited for the feeling to fade as he felt himself figuratively being smaller, smaller, and smaller...

Until, the feeling slowly disappeared into a complete stop.

Opening his eyes, Aoba found out that he's in the middle of a dark space that had indigo purple-ish hint between the pitch black. When he looked down, he even couldn't see his own feet as they're being swallowed into this dark mist that moving rather languidly around his calves, like a smoke. The blue haired man then tried to take a look around him, and all he could see is the same dark space. Even though he tried to walk around, the scenery around him is still the same as ever, as if he's walking in the very same spot over and over.

**_ Ka-ching- _ **

"...Eh?"

Felt he just kicked something that caused that loud noise, Aoba bent his body down to feel around, blindly searching for it. Once he felt his finger lightly bump into something solid, he didn't hesitate to immediately grab it. Straighten his posture, he then uncurled his fist to see what he just picked up just now, only to find that he had grabbed this particular silver key that didn't look like a normal key at all. One of the end of it is shaped in a flat, diamond shape whilst the other end is shaped into a wolf's head, with a spiked collar-hanger between its teeth. The place where the eyes of the wolf however, is colored into a golden color, different from the rest of the key.

' _What is this for, anyway...?_ ' Aoba wondered as he decided to look up from the key. ' _There was no door or whatsoever aroun-_ '

"...?!"

And he surprised at what he saw once he did. As he directed his eyes off the key to his surroundings once again, he finds out that now there's two doors present right before him. However, there's obvious stark of difference between two of them. The door that is the closest to him, which is at his right side, is in pale blue color, the golden linings went around at the door until it created an image of a person with long hair that covered the private parts of the body with her hands stretched out to sides, standing straight. The other one which is the farthest on his left, is in the darkest hue of blue, with equal golden lining on the door that took a shape of a person with same flowing hair, but instead closing up on the body, the hair is stretched out to all sides at her back, her hands are the ones that closing up to her body, with her legs bent upwards.  


Seeing those, Aoba knew, he had to choose between one of the doors, and unlock it with the key that he had in his hand right now, in order to get through to Rein. Because one of them, is the lead to the real Rein that he's seeking out right now.

"...!"

Hold the key a little tighter, Aoba is in the middle of an inner conflict with himself. One wrong decision, and he'll fail with the Scrap, and Rein would be broken forever under Aono's control... No, he can't let that happen. He _won't_ let that happen.

His eyes flashing with deep determination, Aoba made his decision.

The blue haired man could felt that his legs grew heavier and heavier with each step that he took towards the door. It as if he's walking in a sticky mud and he had to put a great effort just to pull his leg out from it. But still, he kept on going, barely care at how the smoke material around his legs seemed to raise in height and seemed keen on kept him away from the door that he headed towards to right now. This is nothing, he thought as he grinds his teeth furiously, fighting against the stubborn restraint against his legs. The more closer he got, the more harder it is just to simply raised his leg away from the floor. But he refused to give in because of that, because he knew, the struggle that he had right now is nothing compared to the suffer of the consequences he had to face later on if he failed. 

Although it seemed like took him forever, he finally reached towards the door, pushing his last strength against the muddy substance around his legs so he could stand straight in front of the very door itself. Breathing heavily as he felt his nape is showered with sweats, he looked up at the door, searching for the key slot that supposed to be there. And there he found it,; right at the image's neck, that is purposefully left exposed as the place for the key slot.

Gather up his courage, he reached his hand out, and carefully put the diamond shaped end into the slot.

_ **...Cliick** _

...It fits in perfectly.  


Aoba watched as the whole golden lining suddenly glowed in pale green light before dimmed, returned it to golden again. His hazel eyes watched as the door creaked open a little, revealed an even darker space behind the door from between the gap although the door just simply stood there without any extra space behind it.

With another calming intake breath, Aoba pushed the door open and walked in, felt how his legs suddenly became light as feather.

Then, the door behind him, went shut completely.

**. **

**. **

** I already calculated that the next chapter might be take a lot while, because around these times are the busiest time at work since Christmas is coming. But I'll try my best to make progress of the next chapter along the way so I could upload it as fast as I can between my work hours. **

_** Next Chapter : Part 48 : The Real Rein ** _

_** A little teaser of the next chapter ** _

_** -"But probably, you probably didn't like being called like that, huh...?" ** _

_**...Eh?- ** _

_** That's all! See you at next chapter~ ** _


	49. Part 48: The Real Rein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba finally managed to breach through towards Rein in her subconsciousness by Scrap  
> ...Or, did he really?

_**Previously...** _

_ With another calming intake breath, Aoba pushed the door open and walked in, felt how his legs suddenly became light as feather. _

Then, the dark door behind him, went shut completely, almost blended with the darkness around it as the white door slowly disappeared.

**. **

Pair of hazel eyes widened in shock as he entered in, barely even noticed the door that closed up right behind him once he stepped inside.  


What is right in front of him right now, is a scenery that is similar as the bottom of an ocean. The palest blue is right above his head, gradient naturally to the deepest blue right around him. The color seemed to move languidly, like a calm wave. It really make a beautiful scenery.

If it's not for the fact that there's someone right before him right now, that make the scenery had a different meaning on its own.  


At where the hue already turned into the darkest shade, stand a figure that is backing away from him, their dark features almost blended in with the dark background. Although it did little to hide the way some strings seemed to come out from the walls and connected to this dark figure, and probably coiling around their body.  


"...."

Tentatively, Aoba decided to step closer towards the figure, but even a single quiet step is enough to surprise the live out from the figure before him.

...Aoba knew, this figure before him, is not just a random figure that appeared out of blue. He already knew.

She shifted from her place, seemed hesitate, before eventually, she slowly tilted her head, and then slightly turned her upper body to at least let him see her face under the light that the 'room' provided.

He didn't really need that, no, he didn't need her to show her face to know who she is. Even though, he had to admit, it didn't stop the shock from reeling through his veins at the sight of her.  


"...Rein..."

**. **

**. **

** The Real Rein **

**. **

**. **

There she stood, the girl he's looking for. The one that he's seeking out.  


Rein's current appearance seemed in between the 'normal' and the 'beast' version of her. Her hair still had that light to dark hue, but the difference is, the dark part almost overthrown the light part instead had them balanced perfectly like before, make the lighter color didn't as pale as it previously is. Only half of her face is being covered by her tattoo; precisely, only the right side of her face, although it's not as abstract as the ones that she had in her 'beast' form. The left side of her face is still smooth, no trance of any single speck of the dark tattoo. Her eyes also hold the similar difference, with her right eye seemed stuck between human eyes and animal eyes while her left eye is completely normal. Her body is only covered with her torn-apart shirt that he recognized is her turtle-neck, long sleeved one, and the equally torn-apart jeans. The strings that came from the 'walls' and now he noticed, the 'floor' around her, are completely coiling around her hands and waist down, although few also coiling around her torso and neck. Upon more detailed observation, Aoba noticed that the entire left side of her body also seemed to be half transforming; her hand and leg are covered with the dark pattern that is not as wild and they also barely changed in shape like when she's in the earlier form, although the nails seemed a little longer than her normal ones. But he barely minds it.

Because, he finally found Rein.

"Rein...!" he barely care how his voice shakes, heck, he almost surprised it didn't break just now.

The ocean gradient haired girl herself seemed surprised to see him here with how her mismatched golden eyes widened into saucers, as if in disbelieve that he's actually _here_. "Okaa-sa-"

Confused as to why she suddenly stopped herself like that, Aoba's hazel eyes watched as Rein looked at her side with a fallen-chested look on her face. She looked as if she's in the middle of thinking over about something before she decided to give it up and just deal with it, at least that's what he thought judging her facial expression.

"Ah, no..."

...Huh?

"...Although you're still the same person, but, you probably didn't like being called like that, huh...?"

...Eh?

Aoba barely could felt his heart break at what he's hearing, and at what he's seeing right now. Rein is saying such things with such a sad smile on her face, and her said smile seemed about to waver any second down if she had to keep it up any longer. Her golden eyes, they're glistened off against the light, like a water surface. In short words, she looked like she's more than ready to cry right now.

"...!"

But before Aoba could say anything, Rein turned her head away, seemed couldn't bear to see him in the eyes as she looked at anywhere but him. He didn't say anything, not now as he knew that Rein is the one that is going to break the silence between them. He knew, that Rein will begin her tale soon.

"...If you're here, that means you used Scrap on me, and went to my subconsciousness successfully..." she started, and Aoba didn't say anything as he lets her continue. But he barely could ignore the way the 'strings' that coiling around her body seemed to move on its own, as if its alive. "...And I have failed..."

...Eh?

'Failed'? What did she mean with that?

Only then Rein seemed had plucked up enough courage to look at him. Her golden eyes looked so sorrowful and she also looked very pained right now, as if something is killing her slowly inside and she couldn't take it anymore. But she still offer him a small smile, before she closed her eyes as her expression fell, ready to continue her long story about the thing that bothered her deep inside.

"You, remembered right? About my story of how I met both Otou-san and Okaa-san... I didn't lie about that." her golden eyes then opened, showed how it filled with much remorseful feelings that almost take him aback. "...But, actually, there's more to that. Before I met both Otou-san and Okaa-san, my memories are vague, even to the point I think I barely could remember them myself. Not long I came the conclusion that maybe I was there the whole time, since I really couldn't remember much."

Rein then tilted her head up to the ceilings, which make him do the same as well. But then he didn't prepared of what he sees; his hazel eyes witnessed as a screen-a-like-thing appeared out of nowhere right at the 'wall' above them, right where both Rein and him are looking at right now.

"But it turns out, there's more story than that..."

Aoba desperately want to ask what did she meant with that, but then he couldn't seemed to turn his eyes away from the screen, which started to come alive and start playing something, like a flashback. And the next second, he suddenly felt odd, thorough his whole body. A glance is all it took for him to understand that now, the surrounding around them have changed to the scene that the previously screen just displayed few seconds ago. Right now, he's inside the memory of Rein. The memory of her past.

_ I've just heard about my past story from Aono, and to be honest until now I still couldn't believe it. But at one corner of my heart, I have a feeling, that what she just told me, is real and true as it is. _

Aoba's hazel eyes took a look around him, take it all in. The scene around him is pretty much white, pale and dull. The silver colored equipment, machines and furniture did nothing to help lighten up the gloomy mood that came from the room. Even the people that run around the metal tables and machines are white, almost blended in thanks for the lab coat and the mask they're wearing. But the only thing that isn't completely white in the room, is the 'subjects' they're working on that only had a pale mint green patient coat covered their thin, little bodies on the white beds.  


"--!!"

Don't tell him, this... This is...

_ In the very beginning itself, I was not a human, at least how they normally supposed to be. I'm simply just a subject of an experiment that Aono came up with. _

"...!!!"

The blue haired man felt like he's about to hurl his stomach right here and right now at the sight of those poor, sickly pale kids are being tested by these 'doctors' and almost all of them had this medical syringe hose connected to their bodies, some even had them connected to their temples. The kids that are still left alone are fall asleep, at least, that's how it looks for him, while the ones that are being tested right now are wide awake, not few even had strains over their body in order to make them hold still. 

_ Ever since Aono had discovered a machine that could get her through dimensions and time, she takes it upon herself to make an underground, hidden lab where she could experimenting and messed up life as much as she likes it. She didn't do it for any particular reason. She only did it because it's 'fun' for her. Nothing more, nothing less. _

_ One day, she came across something interesting while she went over across one universe to one universe. time to time. _

His hazel eyes then directed towards a certain table, where there stood a girl that he immediately recognize as Aono, her lips curled into a wicked smile as she seemed to hold something painfully familiar to him.  


Wait a minute, it's not a _thing_...!

_ One of the universe she ended up in, which is where Okaa-san's Scrap failed on Otou-san, she found the piece of his Scraped DNA inside Okaa-san's body that she managed to get her hands on somehow, and decided to put it into a test immediately. She ended up creating something out of it... _

Aoba felt incredibly dizzy right now, felt too lightheaded that he feared he would fall face-first to the floor at the next second as his hazel eyes shifted at the figure on the bed where Aono stood right in front of. The small, tiny figure with a hair that is too similar for him.  


_ With Otou-san's Scraped DNA, she created me. _

The blue haired man watched with face pale as sheet at the sight of the tiny version of Rein struggling against the belts that been buckled around her body, her golden eyes shone in fear and anger as her body jerked violently. Slowly the dark marking that take over her right cheek spread, to her neck and slowly to her whole body as she starts to transform. Her mouth gaped open, as if she's being choked and barely could take a breath with droll coming out from the corner of her lips. Her body still jerking harshly against the restraints; in fact, it gradually became worse the more she transformed. Aono watched with a satisfied, devil smirk on her face while the other doctors seemed nonchalant at the sight before them, witnessed as Rein's tiny body jerked in inhuman way on the white bed that being torn off by her claws. As her golden eyes rolled to the back of her head when the black markings already consumed almost three four of her body, with a chocking sound, she screamed her great pain to the empty, cold world around her. The scream is so intense, that Aoba even couldn't bear to hear it, really tempted to close his ears and his eyes from all of this. But, this is, this is the important part of Rein's past, no matter how dark and cruel it is.  


His glassy hazel orbs then directed at the small board that is placed at the side of Rein's bed that is rattling violently along with her scream. The words that is written in big letters at the very top of the complicated charts on the paper is the one that caught his sight immediately; ' _Hakai-9991_ '.

_ And ever since I was created, Aono and her scientists endlessly forced me to transform , every time, every single day, until to the point I wished they just kill me already. No matter how hard I struggled, it ended up as a pointless effort. I had long gave up for the freedom, to be free from the pain and the torture they gave upon me. I was more than ready to end my life, and have it ended. I only wished for all of it just stop. _

At the distance away, Aoba watched as the little version of Rein panted harshly as she stops spamming wildly, while Aono and her scientist goons walked away once they felt satisfied with the result. The blue haired man watched as the black marking that covered almost entire her body slowly disappeared, revealing her original pale and thin-to-bone complexion. The marking keep on disappearing towards her face, her breathing had gotten calmer at this point. But what shook Aoba for real is how dull and soulless her golden eyes are, managed to witness that for a moment before she closed her eyes, at the same time as the dark markings already disappeared to right under her right eye, formed a rather odd but simple 'tattoo' right under it.  


"...!"

He's too familiar, with that tattoo.

The scenery then shifted. It barely changed much due to the pale white color that still surrounding him, the only difference is there's no beds at all, and the room is smaller and completely empty, save from the two figures that stand in a good distance from each other.

Aoba knew one of them; it's Rein.

The smaller version of the ocean gradient haired girl that he knew seemed to be out of breath, struggling to calm it. Almost entire half of her skin is being tattered by the dark markings, although there's barely any drastic changes in her appearance. Aoba saw how her golden eyes directed to the only glass frame in the white room, which he suspected is actually an one-way window. For some reason and another, he had a feeling that Aono is right behind it, and of course, with her scientist goons as well.

And he knew that the little Rein also think of the same thing, judging her intense glare towards it.  


" _The member in charge of Specimen Hakai-9991_ _, you may resumed with the experiment against your subject._ " came the booming voice that seemed came from the ceilings above them, which made him returned his gaze towards the person that is standing right in front of Rein. It's a man that seemed in the middle of twenties, had a black hair that had been slicked backwards neatly with few stubborn strays sticking out. His eyes are sharp, bluish silver orbs, glance towards Rein's figure with mixed emotions inside of them. Is that, regret, that he saw there...?  


"...Understood."

Aoba is too struck at the familiar voice that belonged to one certain allmate to be shocked at the fact of these two people that had obvious difference in size and power, are able stand toe-to-toe with each other when they clashed in the middle of the 'field' they're in.

_ Once they're done with the force testing on my other power, they decided to test it physically, which lead me to drop a visit to their 'training room' quite often. And whenever I did, they always set me up with my supposed-to-be-caretaker until they deemed me a 'complete test subject'. With every session that I had, they always forced me to keep fighting until I could felt every muscles of my limbs are aching painfully, every bones inside my body are almost shattering into pieces. I always feeling death, close to death, and wished myself just dead every single time they done. _

"...!!"

Surprised at how dark Rein is in her past, Aoba then looked back at the 'training field' as the light goes off, make the surrounding looked dimmer. Even so, it saves some light so some outsider could see the black scorch that literally almost everywhere save from the glass window and the two figures that still inside the 'training field'. Rein is laying flat on her face, and to Aoba's horror, there seemed a large splash of blood on the floor where her head is. But then a shift from that tiny body that covered with bloody scars and wounds make him exhale a breath he didn't know he's holding. His hazel eyes watched as she rolled on her back of her own, conflicted between the relief that she's still alive or the dread at the bruises and cuts that marred her face and neck, and everywhere on her skin that is exposed into the cruel cold air around them. Despite the dim lightning, he could see that her markings already disappeared to the much smaller one right under her right eye. If it's not for the constant puff of air that escaped her lips and the rise-and-fall of her chest, Aoba would have been convinced that she's already dead by now.  


On the other hand, Rein's 'caretaker' seemed survived just fine, standing on his own two feet while bearing scratches and bruises of his own. Huffing a breath, he walked closer to where Rein is, and went on one-knee right above her head. Rein barely moved, just rolled her dull, lifeless golden eyes towards him with a blank look on her face, smeared with blood traces. Both of them seemed engaged in a staring contest that had no winner, until Rein's bruised and split apart lips moved faintly, let her words being carried away by the wind.

"...What are you, waiting for...?" she asked in a raspy voice, it sounded so dry that Aoba couldn't help but cringed at it in a painful way. "Just kill me, already..." she huffed out, giving him a blank stare of a child that has given up life. Realizing that made Aoba's heart clench painfully. For a child that is too young to request a dead herself so she could escape an unforgiving torture that is forced upon her, it's, so sad...

The 'caretaker' also looked equally conflicted, now the guilty look is clear on his face as he had a pained expression crossed over it. Closing his eyes, he carefully cradle the weak body of the poor child before him and embrace her close, rummaging something from inside his pocket and pulled out a small veil that had some transparent substance in it. Popped the lid off with his teeth, he carefully made Rein drink whatever is inside it, watched her in wary as he's done. Observing along, Aoba noticed that Rein's breathing had turned calmer, and the blood from the fresh wounds seemed already pulled off into a stop, although the leftover scars are still there. But at least, she won't bleed herself to death with this. Aoba watched as this black haired man hugged Rein's tiny body carefully to his chest, slowly move to stand up with his bluish silver eyes still locked to the petite body in his arms. With a shaky breath, he exhaled a word that is as soft as feather, caressing gently the nearest ears from him, with his voice seemed almost breaking into pieces.  


"...I'm sorry... I'll definitely get you out of here. I promise."

"...!"

This person, he... really is not a bad guy...?

Aoba hazel eyes watched as Rein simply blinked her tired golden eyes at him, before she closed the shut, fall into a deep slumber that she definitely needs.

_ That is the first time, I felt a spark of light inside my already dying cold heart. For the very first time, I felt the undying warmth that rest inside the corner of my chest. I actually didn't expected for the one that mercilessly fight off against me in that 'training field', would be the one that saved me from the darkness that had long blinded my eyes. _

_ The only time we could be true to ourselves is when the training is finished and he's the one that is left alone to clean up the place. Other than that, we had to act like we're strangers, a dull connection between the 'caretaker' and the experiment subject. We only had a very brief time during that, but that is more than enough for me, and for him. _

_ It was during one of those times that I finally discovered his name. Shu. _

At that, Aoba barely could hold back his gasp. Why... Why there's so many similarities between this guy and Shuu?  


For some reason, he felt the scene before him shifted. Although it's the same dim-lighted 'training field' from before, there's just something that is different this time. He watched as this 'Shu' person gently wrap a bandage around Rein's arm, and just now he noticed that she had grew a little more than before. So the reason why he felt that way because it is shifted? Although it's more like being forwarded, for more exact wording of it. There had been more scars on her tiny body but, is that a muscle bulge he saw there on her arms?!!

"...I'll get you out of here." the black haired man suddenly said, broke the silence between them as he still patched her up swiftly. He even barely looking up when Rein suddenly snapped her head at him in shock, her golden eyes widened at him. "....Shu?"

As if he ignored the way she breathed out his name in utter disbelieve, he continued. "Soon, is the final stage of the advanced experiment subjects." he starts to explained while Rein only listened silently. "I was told that you're one of them, so in other words, I would be with few people that will escort you to the 'Final Place'."

Only hearing that that Rein finally speak up again. "'Final Place'?"

The man nods, at the same time as he finished with the bandages. "The hallway that leads to 'Final Place', there's two more hallways that leads to the exit of this hell-hole. If I could get you out on time, you could escape this place."

The tiny girl that looked barely three years old seemed to ponder about this, before looking up at her 'caretaker'. "...But, what about you, Shu? Will you escape together with me...?"

At her sincere question, 'Shu' gave her a tiny smile on those pale lips, his expression softened as his hand reached out to pat on her ocean gradient hair. "If we're able to escape together, that would be great."

"..."

The young child just stared at that soft expression on his face, she stares at it for a long time as if she's in the middle of engraving that face into the back of her mind. Then, her expression fall into a sad one before she closed her eyes, nods her head and let him carried her again to her bed.

_ That time, I knew, that the chance of us escaping together is actually close to none. But, at that time I'm just a naive little child; I simply turned my eye blind on that fact, and holding on the tiny hope that we will escape together. _

_ I don't know, how ignorant I am at the time... _

The scenery shifted again, back to the white room with hundred beds from before. If there's a difference now, it would be that some of the children are changed, or they were replaced with the new ones. Thinking of how Aono still doing this kind of sick experiment on thousand endless children really make him sick to the core. And it make him wondered, how would be the feeling of the 'he' that gave birth to this girl. If 'he' knew, then- wait a minute, he definitely didn't want to think about it.  


A movement around one of the beds caught his attention, and he couldn't hold back his shock once he realized that it's Rein's bed, and Aono with her underlings are back to surrounding it again. The blue haired girl chuckled in amusement despite the glare that Rein is sending towards her, and there were more restraint against her compared to before.

"Feel lucky, my dearest masterpiece." she chuckled, reached one of her hands out to the tiny girl that is snapping her jaws at her. Despite that, Aono still find her hand rested on those gradient tresses, which seemed isn't a pleasant thing for Rein. "Usually, most of the subjects need until they turned five or six to be deemed as a complete experiment subject, but since you're special, this is should be expected, huh~?" she giggled merrily, like a child that got her most favorite candy. Too bad this isn't the case.

"~Get your hands off me...!" Rein snapped, growled at her in threatening way as her golden eyes flashed with deep hatred towards this demon woman before her. The woman that created this hell-of monster machine...!

As if that spiteful snarl is a joke for her, Aono simply chuckles in amused way at that, ruffling her wild hair as Rein jerked wildly against the buckles around her body at that.

"Master, it's time..." one of the scientist goons that seemed had the higher degree than the rest spoke up, distracting Aono's attention for a while. She simply hummed before turned her glowing golden eyes back at Rein, a cruel smirk crossed over her lips. Suddenly, Aoba had a bad feeling, a terrible one, in fact.

"That's right." she hummed out, raised her hand from Rein's head and curled her point and index fingers together in the air. Instantly, the black clothed goons start to dispatch the bed and moved it to a bed trolley that reminded Aoba to an emergency trolley you usually see in the hospital, but the thing is, rather than moving the person itself, the bed is the one that is moved along with the person on it. One of them even went as far to put a muffler on Rein's mouth, ignored the way she growled at them. With a nod from Aono, they moved out from the room.

As he also followed them from behind, Aoba noticed that one of them is definitely 'Shu', guarding the side of the bed with a stern face that made him came across as unapproachable person. The drastic difference between how he is when he's with Rein and now is too surprising it almost took him aback because of it. Decided to take a look around the hallway, he noticed that it almost similar with the hallways they have been encountered before, the difference that they had is there's this blue lining that made it had a cyborg theme and it's brighter, much, much brighter. For some reason Aoba had a feeling that this hallway must be cold as fuck, maybe because the way Aono and her subordinates are clothed in warm clothes, although Rein did seemed looked pretty much unfazed if it is.  


When he looked ahead, right at the front of the hall where it split into two, he could see that they're approaching a metallic door that reminded him the same doors that he sees in Oval Tower. The windows that attached to it shows nothing but darkness inside of it, make it had an eerie aura around it. He could see that Rein had a same thought, as he saw how those golden orbs widening in horror at the sight of it. And more to the blood speck on the win- wait a minute, HOLD on a sec! Did he really seeing it?!! Blood?!! Wait a sec, is Aono actually killed the kids?!!

Well, that pretty much explained why Rein struggled even more than before. One of the guards went ahead and smacked Rein to make her stay put, and it turned out to be an effective move since she did stopped.

"Aw, is my dear little wolf is scared~?" Aono purred out, looking at them from over her shoulder with her cruel golden eyes, sneered at the glaring golden orbs that flashed brightly with pure hatred. "Don't worry~ It's going to be okay, alright~?"

Even Aoba had to admit, when she spoke with loving tone it sounded so sickening to the point he's just a few seconds away to vomit his stomach. His hazel eyes watched as Aono leaned over close to Rein's face, their different golden eyes clashed with each other in a distance that didn't even a feet away from each other. "It's just going to hurt a _little_ ~"

"...!!!"

At that, Rein swiftly tilt her head back before smashed it hard to Aono's forehead, surprising the blue haired girl and the others, including Aoba, who witness it the first hand. While the leader of them staggered backwards due to the lingering dizziness, one of the goons are ready to smack Rein's face again, which make Aoba panicked as he saw that and about to reach out his hand-

-only to witness that 'Shu' already did it for him; with a ferocious expression on his face, he smacked the hand away before it could reach Rein again, followed with a kick that send him flying to the one that is right next to him. Once the two of them went out cold, the scientist went scared and piss themselves right where they stand while the still conscious goon went unconscious for the next second before he could do anything. 'Shu' went fast; after beating his comrades to sleep, he quickly fished a sharp knife from his pocket and tore the leather buckles around Rein's body, using the short opportunity that they had in the midst of the confusion.

"Let's go-!" the black haired man urged as he carried the girl in bridal style, let her try to open the muzzle by her own as he dashed to the corridor at the left. Upon recovering, Aono ignored the way her scientist underlings went full panic all over the place, her glowing golden eyes are peering in demonic way under the shadow of her hand and her hairs.

Meanwhile, Aoba felt himself being pulled to the point of view of Rein and 'Shu', as the black haired man still running like a wild man and the tiny girl is halfway done with her annoying muffler. Finally able to buckle it off, she pulls it off with a small 'pop' and literally throwing it over 'Shu's' shoulder, didn't care where it'll end up at.

"My name tag, right underside of it, quick!" the black haired man whispered in alarm as they approached another metallic door but look less fancy and more plain. Doing as he said, Rein immediately fished for his name tag and peered inside it to find there's another card slipped in beside his name card. Fished it out almost immediately, 'Shu' put her down when they're right before the door and grab the card, place it on the scanner screen. When the card is confirmed, 'Shu' immediately took out a small piece of plastic and wrapped it carefully around his thumb, pressed it on the fingerprint scan. Once it confirmed, he took his hand away, and they only wait for a second before the scanner confirmed the card and fake fingerprint that 'Shu' just gave it.  


" _ID had been completely confirmed. You may go inside, Dr. Aaron._ " the voice machine said after few beeping, and the door slides open before them. The black haired man waste no time and swiftly picked Rein up, stepped inside-

**_ Blast! _ **

"-!!"

Both silver and golden eyes widened in shock as a laser bullet shot out from nowhere, grazing 'Shu's' shoulder gravely. The pain almost overthrown him, make him almost drop the little girl in his arms.

"Shu!" the ocean gradient haired girl screamed in terror once the scent of his blood entered her nose first before the fact of him being injured came to her mind. The black haired man let out a loud huff as he tried to gather himself together, and decided to take a look from his wounded shoulder. And there stood their biggest obstacles; Aono, and the android goons. The blue haired girl practically emitting a pitch black dark aura around her, with her glowing pale golden eyes literally glaring daggers at them. Anyone that sees that knew instantly that the girl is greatly pissed off right now, and not in a state they could mess up with. The android goons that stood each on her sides had their hoods pulled off, revealing their inhuman head that ready to shoot out another laser bullet towards both of them.  


"...!"

Gritting his teeth at the sight, 'Shu's' bluish silver eyes glinted under the light before he barked out a name.

"Yukon!!"

Out of nowhere, behind one of the android goons that ready to shoot out the next laser bullet, a force came in and destroyed the head easily, shocked Aono and the other goon at her left side as the blue haired girl shielded away from the flying metal pieces that comes to her way while backing away from it. The culprit itself flew to the air and landed right next to 'Shu' and Rein, revealed a Husky pup allmate that is too familiar for Aoba right now. So, this 'Shu' guy is the previous owner of the 'current' Shuu? Or Rein just managed to get herself an exact twin one?

Use that distraction, 'Shu' quickly entered the room with his allmate in tow, shut the door in hurry and then pulled out a laser gun from his back pocket, shoot out a bullet to where the card scanner is so they'll have some more time to escape from Aono.

"Shu! Your shoulder-!" the ocean gradient haired child rushed out, about to treat that horrible burnt wound. But the black haired man simply shook it off and quickly went to one of the giant tub machine in the room, knowing that they won't have much time until Aono managed to break down the super thick door that had special protection design inside of it. "Shu...-!"

The man pretend to be deaf of her calls, telling him to stop and put her down so she could at least stop the bleeding. He still going to the machine that he knew as the teleport machine that Aono usually use to travel between time and universes, the only chance for the tiny girl in his arm to escape from this horrible place. So, while ignoring the throbbing pain on his shoulder, he still drags his feet towards the opened machine, knew he had to hurry when he heard a loud bang against that steely door.

While that scene happened, Aoba took a brief look around the room. It looks pretty much similar with the large room where they faced both Aono and her endless goons just now; two floored with the first bottom floor is a wide space that had endless machines that similar to tub capsules and the second floor that had machine tables around one large capsule that is connected to the ceilings and to the tables around it. The difference is, this room is a lot dimmer, which make him noticed about the massive lightning at the ceilings above their heads. Directed his attention to the duo again, he's just in time watched as 'Shu' placed Rein inside the only tub machine at the second floor, he even urged his allmate to join the little girl inside the tub that he had opened before.  


"Shu..." the ocean gradient haired girl called out, had a troubled look on her face as she ignored how the banging voice grew louder in every seconds that had passed. The black haired man simply smiled bitterly at her, bent forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. The kiss that is so light and pure, it nearly brought Aoba to tears, because even at a simple glance he knew, how much this person cared for Rein; his whole affection is portrayed into that innocent, full of warmth kiss. The man then backed away, a sad look graced his features although he kept the smile, softly caressing the girl's cheek with his thumb.

"...I'm sorry, for not able to escape together with you..."

Hearing that, Aoba watched as the child let out a sharp gasp and her golden eyes widened, dread is clear on that tiny face of hers. "...Shu...?"

Despite how fragile and broken her breathless voice is, 'Shu' ignored that as he turned to his allmate, to Yukon. "Yukon, I have a lifetime order for you." he started, as he slowly took something from his wrist. Aoba recognized that small thing that is drenched in blood almost immediately; it's the chip that is used to connect a person to their allmate. "From now on, she is your new owner. You had to protect her no matter what happens." he carried out, went out to slice apart Rein's skin and insert the chip there, before sealed it up with a piece of cloth that he quickly tore up. "Remember it well, my friend." he said, smiled bitterly at the black-white furred Husky Pup allmate as he pats his head gently.  


"...Understood." the allmate replied, and with that Aoba had discovered that this Shu- wait, it's Yukon now- had a different voice. Compared to Shuu's deep baritone voice that is similar to this black haired man, 'Yukon' had a more lighter voice that is in different pitch than Shuu's. And this man. Well, either way it makes him felt so odd hearing that sound from this black-white furred allmate after getting used of his deeper one.  


But making notice about that tiny detail make him forgot the probably most important thing right now. He then turned his full attention to the scene that is unfolded before him, just in time catch as how 'Shu' closed the door and went to one of the tables, then start typing away. Rein managed to see it though the large glass at the front of the cube, bang her fist against it as her voice is drowned out by the tight sealed cube. But Aoba knew what she probably shouted out right now. He even barely couldn't look at that heartbroken look on that small face.

He didn't knew where his strength is coming from, but 'Shu' simply just stared with the equal pained look on his face as he finished, watched as the lights around the machine starts to light up from the very bottom, slowly make it way over to the top. Despite that, Rein didn't stop hitting her fists against the hard glass before her, didn't stop shouted out for the man that is across her with tears blurred her eyesight and drench her cheeks. Seeing that, 'Shu' finally couldn't fight against the building emotion inside him, let a trail of tear finally escaped from the corner of his eyes, as he gave the girl a last smile as the lights around the machine glowed brighter.

'Goodbye, little one...'

"SHUUUUUUUUUUU----!!!!!" Rein's scream fall deaf to the world around her as she felt her body stretched from the inside in the most painful way, but she still refused to take her eyes away from the figure that is slowly and surely being faded out by the bright light around her, her tiny fragile hand stretched out for him.

But, it's pointless. She can't reach him, and would never be...

'Shu' watched as the light grew until its maximum brightness before it suddenly dimmed, revealed an empty cube that signaled that the teleportation is a full success. And at the same time, the door is broken down, revealed Aono and backup androids right behind her. The blue haired girl took a second to take in what just happened before her and it makes her even pissed off from before.

"...Development staff member no. 1413418, Shu..." she started off, stepped in the room with killer slow echoing steps as the android goons spread out thorough the room almost immediately, immediately surrounded the black haired man as his bluish silver eyes glared daringly at the freezing glowing golden eyes before. "...Did you have anything to say?"

The man didn't replied her immediately; instead he pulled out a gun from behind his pocket, and shot the machine table right next to him, destroyed at its most important part that surely will take a hell of a time to fix. But, Aono's horrific golden eyes simply gave a cold stare at it, before turned back to 'Shu' again who still dared to stand tall with such a fierce look on his face. In other circumstances she would be amused by this, but now... she would rather to not waste her time with this. She's already pissed off as it is.

"...I'll take that as a 'no'." she concluded, raised her hand to the air beside her and snapped her fingers.

And it's all it takes.

When he saw how the android goons readied up a shot towards the black haired man in the middle of it, and how he simply closed his eyes as it happened, Aoba knew there's no way he could stomach this scene, turn his head away with scrunched up expression of his face as his ears caught how the laser bullets blast 'Shu's' body off in every place of his limbs.

After some time, Aoba finally gathered up his courage to open his eyes again, only to find out that the scene had been switched that he recognized as a forgotten part of Midorijima. So, that means, Rein isn't originally from the universe where both of him and Ren became together.

Hearing a movement, the blue haired man turned around and let his gaze fell upon a tiny figure that lay flat on the ground, hugging a certain black-white Husky pup in her arms as she cried away her tears.

"Are you alright?" the allmate asked, still had that different voice that sounded odd from Aoba's opinion. "Your heart beat escalated and your breathing became irregular, however your body heat seemed to decrease."

The shaky girl chocked on her own breath and sniffed, tried her best to rub off the tears away but no to avail. Giving up, she then turned to the allmate in her arms, felt how drowsy she felt and knew that she's about to fall out soon. "...Yu-kon...."

"Yes, master?" he replied, wagging his tail as the little child hugged him tighter. Huffing out heavy breaths to stay awake, with blurry golden eyes she carried out her first order to her new allmate.

"Change your settings-.... whether it be your voice-... and- your Rhyme appearance... to that person-" she huffed out, could felt how her consciousness still slipping away despite her efforts. She even barely could catch how her new allmate replied 'understood' to her. The little girl could felt that she had to hurry before she completely fainted, so she continued, all while with her eyes still determined to emptied every tears she had left inside her body.

"Erase... every memory... of that place... Including... about him..."

"...Master?" the Husky pup spoke up, tilted his face up to look at the tiny girl clearly. But she felt too tired to answer him, could felt that she's a second away from passing out. Then with the last tear that escaped her blurry golden eyes, she breathed out as her eyelids fall shut.

"And your name now... Is Shuu..."

"...!"

Wait a minute, so that means this allmate is, really Shuu? So they're the same allmate after all?

Aoba watched as Yukon-that-is-now-Shuu simply staring at Rein's sleeping feature as she passed out. He witnessed as the allmate kind off had a soft look on his face before closing his eyes, a little gear running inside of his body before stopped. He reopened his eyes again and then went to fix his posture so his new master will be more comfortable, and covered her from the harsh cold at the same time as he laid close to her.

"...Understood, master."

Now THAT'S Shuu's voice! But then, judging at what he'd just saw moments ago it feels like 'Shu's' soul is reincarnated inside Shuu, and it makes somehow creepy?!!

_ That's the story, of how I managed to get out from that hell hole... the hell that created me in the first place, and the one where my savior light deceased... _

"...!"

'Savior light', huh... Of course; this 'Shu' guy is the one that showed her that there's not only cold darkness in her world, and it gave her a deep meaning. Now he could see why she renamed 'Yukon' as Shuu, although she told him to forget about his previous owner also the memory of that place.

_ After I woke up, I found myself forgetting about the memories of my past life. Whenever I tried to remember them, I could felt a massive headache is coming right at me, and only died down around five minutes later. That's how I started my life at the cold streets. Since I'm too young to able to get a profitable job, I had to make it by my own. I took every single method I could think of to make some money of my own. At the hardest time, I have to resort to stealing, and during my first tries, always got beaten up. During that times, Shuu is always by my side, and protecting me. When I woke up, Shuu introduced himself as the name I have given to him and claimed he also had no recalls of what happened before, but now if I think of it, he probably still keep the memory of Shu's last order that he gave to him. Until now. _

...For some reason that he couldn't even comprehend himself, that somewhat sounds like something that Shuu would do...  


_ After passing months, I managed to collect some money enough to buy some food and drink, and saved up of what's remaining left for emergency use. Because Shuu is an old model that had been upgraded, the toll of not regular maintenance is taking in. It started with him somehow acted strange, and it scared me when it happened the first time. Once it died down, Shuu told me the reason, and I just realized that the thing that I have to prioritize the most is the equipment for Shuu. Even though at the time I didn't remember anything, but Shuu is a very important existence in my life. I couldn't imagine my life without him. So I saved up a lot more, and spent a lot less. Sometimes it makes me had to revert back to stealing things but I felt like I had no choice at the time. I don't want to lose Shuu, is what I think of at the time. _

It, kind of heartbreaking seeing the flashback of her past memories like this.... Seeing how she had to survive in the harshest environment that isn't suitable for children really make his chest felt so tight. How she starved herself, saving up the food and the drink bit by bit, how she had been beaten up after she's being caught stealing, how she hugged Shuu close to her during the cold nights... It's too heartbreaking, and traumatic to see...  


This time, the scene shifted to the place that Aoba recognized as the public dustbin near the place where his Grandma is kidnapped. Looking around, he almost let out a gasp at the sight of Rein slept between one of the piles, her appearance is dirtied by the dust and dirt as she slept soundly, with dark sleepy bags right under her eyes. Poor girl seemed couldn't get proper sleep. Shuu is right next to her, awake and seemed in alert despite how deserted the area is. Right next to them, he could spot the tattered manual book of allmate maintenance and some tools, although it seemed still missing some things for detail fixing. Seeing that, Aoba couldn't help but think about how hard she worked to be able to purchase some, although the book seemed being picked up straight from the trashcan.

"Hey! Someone's here!"

"Wait, Aoba-!"

...Huh?

Barely could turn his head around as Rein start to wake up, Aoba jumped away in reflex when someone dashed in to where Rein and Shuu is, the poor girl jolted in surprise as Shuu immediately in defensive state, growling and ready to pounce at the intruder.

The intruder, that is Aoba.

"Are you alright?!"

The ocean gradient haired girl stared with her golden eyes wide as she stared back at the hazel orbs before her, seemed barely could register anything in her still-sleep-deprived mind, or is she simply too shocked to say anything back.

_ That's how, I met Okaa-san, and Otou-san. _

"...!" This is, her story when they had dinner together...!  


_ Of course, I didn't jump in to his arms almost immediately. To be honest, both of me and Shuu went completely hostile against them. But either I too tired, or I simply didn't want to fight back, I found myself being cradled into those warm hands that easily envelop me in his hug. Shuu put up a lot more fight, though, but since I didn't managed to get him a full maintenance, he couldn't fight back much. _

_ By the time I wake up again, I found myself ended up at Okaa-san's room, on his bed feeling incredibly cozy and clean for the first time in a while. Shuu is right next to me, in a sleep mode and it seemed he had been cleaned as well. When I started it up, I'm shocked to find that he already been completely fixed up, and I didn't see the usual signs of lack of maintenance in any of his system. 'It seemed the two people from before is the one that fixed it.', is what Shuu said. At the time I felt so astonished and helpless. Because the fact that all of the problem in his systems are all restored as if it isn't happened in the first place, and for the fact that I'm not the one that fixed him up like this. I felt so down at the moment, I really disappointed at myself at my weakness. At that moment... _

Aoba turned his head from the tiny figure on his bed when the door slides open, revealing that is himself that just stepped in.  


"Ah, you're awake." he- well, let's just use 'he' instead, said as 'he' walked up to Rein with a tray of food in 'his' hands, placed it on 'his' coffee table. Aoba watched as the little girl watched 'him' warily with her doubtful golden eyes. So she really didn't warm up to him almost immediately, huh? "Are you hungry? Grandma makes some porridge for you to eat."

Right before his eyes, Aoba watched how his other self at 'this' universe is trying to converse with Rein, keep on talking as 'he' approached the girl gently. Although Rein really wary of 'him', but his hazel eyes witnessed as she slowly opened up to 'him', to the point that she finally eat the food after denying it. He didn't knew how to describe it, but seeing it makes his chest felt warm for a moment...

"Ah, that's right." 'he' suddenly spoke up, the same time as the child before 'him' just finished her food (and the plate is stark clean which surprised 'him' a little there) and in the middle of taking few sips of her drink. "You still haven't tell me your name."

At that, the child freeze, then slowly put away her glass as she looked away from 'him'. That sudden change of course won't be missed at all since it's obvious as day. "...I, didn't have one." she explained, didn't bothered to look to know there's a stunned expression crossed over 'his' face. "...I never had a proper conversation with someone else before, so I think I have forgotten my own name. Shuu simply called me 'master', so I don't think I have a name in the first place." she explained further, maybe rather out of blue as her attention is focused to the Husky pup allmate that rested his paw on her lap, stroking his now clean fur between her skinny-to-bone fingers, with her golden eyes looked so far away, staring solemnly. Aoba watched as his other self looked conflicted seeing her like that, but then he could see why himself. It so heartbreaking to see such expression from a child as small as this. It feels like, she shouldn't been looked like that, that it's so wrong and it's clearly out of place.

He wanted to change it, into a smile. He wanted to replace that sadness with happiness. It's what he felt right now when he saw her like that. He wondered, if his other self also think like that as well, when 'he' looked at Rein seemed already given up on life. He watched as his other self seemed to ponder to himself, then suddenly seemed came up with something.

"I know!" 'he' cheered, jolted the poor girl as she didn't expected that reaction. "How about, I give you a name?"

"...Eh?"

Shocked golden eyes met with the excited hazel eyes before her, she could only simply froze there as she takes in the soft expression that crossed over that seemed-to-glow-softly face. "A... name? Me?"

"Yeah." 'Aoba' replied, smiled softly at her as 'his' gaze also softened, showing her 'his' sincerity. "I mean, it's sad to not have a name, right? Let's give you one."

"...!"

Seeing the child grew abruptly quiet instantly make 'him' nervous, wondered if 'he' had crossed over the line. "W-well, it's okay if you didn't want to-"

"-I'm okay, with that." the child interrupted 'him', before 'he' could rambled further, still didn't looked up at 'him' as she deemed her lap is more interesting. "...I, don't mind... With you named me..."

Aoba witnessed as his other self's face instantly brighten up at that, give the little girl a soft smile before it eventually broke out into a large grin. "It settles, then...!"

Then, it seemed both of them discussed plenty of it, or more like, his other self is mussing about the perfect name for the girl while she silently watched 'him', languidly stroking Shuu's fur. 'Aoba' then decided took a glance of her face and looked as if 'he' just realized something.

"If I look carefully, you _do_ look similar with Ren." 'he' said out loud, examined her face features carefully as she looked at 'him' with confusion all over her face. 'Aoba' seemed to ignore that for a while as the gear inside 'his' head are running and spinning- "Ah, I knew the right name for you!" 'he' exclaimed loudly, make the girl jolted in surprise again, more over as 'he' reached his hand out towards her. For a second, the little girl thought of backing away-

-until that hand ended up rested on the top of her head, stunned her greatly compared to before as she looked up at that warm smile on 'his' face.

"Let's name you 'Rein'." 'he' exclaimed, smiling brightly at the child before 'him'. "It's a great name, isn't it? Do you like it."

"..."

For the first few seconds, she simply sat there completely flabbergasted, but then the next second later her expression softened, looked as if she's about to cry. She then ducked down her head, let her bangs hide away the feeling that is portrayed painfully obvious on her face although it's kind of too late by now.

"... _Aa_."

Noticed how she desperately tried to hide her probably overjoyed face make 'him' couldn't help but chuckled at it, ruffled her ocean gradient hair affectionately.

_ That's how, I finally got my name; 'Rein', and the start of my life, living together with Okaa-san and Otou-san, also Hiiobaa-san too. Despite how I went wary at them at the first time, there's something that I cannot fight inside, the feeling that somehow I had some connection with these two people. Of course at the time, I didn't remember anything about my past life, didn't knew anything, but deep down, I just knew, that I had this undeniable bond that cannot be broken with these two people that take me as their 'daughter'. To be honest, I thought that my life is finally at peace. _

_ Several years later, it had been proven wrong, and it come as a hard slap on my face. _

The scene around him is suddenly shifted, and he found himself in a dark bedroom. For some reason, he didn't recognize this room although he got a feeling that this is his house; Seragaki household. When he heard a soft whimper coming from the corner of the room, he then turned his head around, only to find Rein, a lot older than before, maybe around ten or less, let out whimpers and her whole body are shaking violently. He then tentatively walked closer, and at clearer look, he noticed how she is bathed in her own sweat as her face scrunched up painfully, panting as if the air around her is so thin she barely couldn't breathe. She then tossed around in her sleep, rather violently with her whimpers grow in volume. Aoba witnessed with dread when he noticed that the tattoo under her right eye start to grow, slowly 'devouring' the right side of her face as she keeps trashing around. And then, her body suddenly bucked violently as the tattoo- no, the markings, already reached half of her face. Her mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, drool comes out from the corner of her mouth like a dog get dehydrated, and her body keep on buck unnaturally on her futon.  


The blue haired man watched as the fangs start to grow, and she suddenly snapped her eyes open, her pupils dilated abruptly-

Next thing that followed up, is an ear-perching scream that broke the cold night's silence in the most painful way. Aoba's ears caught the running footsteps thundered through the house as Rein sat up on her bed, completely drenched in her own sweat as her eyes went wide as saucers and her face is completely pale, drain from any color and the poor girl is completely out of breath; as if she just saw a ghost. The markings that previously had covered almost entire of her right face are slowly disappeared, returned back to the original small speck of tattoo under her right eye just as the same time as the door being slammed open in alarm.

"Rein?! What happened?!"

Aoba watched as Rein ignored the questions, simply stared at her palms as if she just saw something gruesome that is too much for her to handle. She even barely budge when 'Aoba' hugged her close, whispered sweet nothings to her temple as 'he' rubbed her shoulder soothingly. Ren immediately came to the other side, embrace both of them as Rein silently cried into 'Aoba's' arm, seemed barely saying anything to any of them about what just happened.

_ It started, with a nightmare that I barely could remember, but deeply scared of. As the time pass by, I could remember bits by bits of my nightmare although not clearly. Despite how I secretly took sleeping pills the nightmare still came to me. Since the first nightmare, I sometimes had Shuu at online mode in case something bad happened, and he recorded every time I got those horrible nightmares. And there I found out, about how I changed shape whenever I had them. The most obvious telling is the tattoo that would slowly traveled across my skin, and always disappeared when I woke up. _

_ By then, I realized that, I'm not a normal child. That there's something wrong with me that can't be explained in simple terms. _

_ At that discovery, I told Shuu to help me hide the fact I was still having these nightmares from the others, since I couldn't help but scream whenever my nightmares ends and always ended up troubling them. I couldn't bring myself to tell them what just happened to me, not when I take a look on their tired but worried faces. When I saw that, my immediate respond is, 'I'm okay, it's just a nightmare.'. But then, since it started to happen more frequent, I had to ask Shuu to help me at least muffle my own scream so they won't hear. I felt bad for always disturbing their rest when they needed it the most, so I decided to keep silent about it. _

_ And I still hide it from them. _

_ One day, I made a discovery when I helped Yoshie-san carried her groceries to her shop. At night, I could feel how my body felt so exhausted and I almost literally passed out once I hit the bed. And there's no nightmares. After I found out about this, I felt like, 'I finally got a solution to end this.', and start to push my own limits by helping the people around the district like carrying their heavy things, mostly elderly people. Okaa-san would scold me, saying that I should've not do such things but when I told him that I simply couldn't left those elderly people carrying such heavy things on their own, he didn't question anything again ever since. Although that's half the truth of my reason why, I still felt bad since I didn't really told them the real truth, even though it's not entirely a lie. _

_ When I'm past 15, I started doing labor jobs that I could get my hands on. I told them that I was purely want to help them raising our funds, but the truth is, the nightmare is slowly getting worse. I even had a hard time from hiding it from them. And I don't know why, but sometimes Ribsteez teams and Rhymers would challenge me out of blue since I was 13. They would harass me verbally that I let fell deaf on my ears, but when they resort to at least fist fight, I couldn't help but putting up a self-defense, although no one could really call it a self-defense. _

...Well, seeing how she managed to beat up every single of them even though mere from her flashback memories, that makes him understand where that last statement comes from...  


_ The thing is, I've always assumed that my strength that is unusual for a girl at my age is because of how often I carried heavy things since that time, so I never think much about it. I would have never guessed, that the truth is, this abnormal strength of mine, is coming from the physical experiment that I had been through at that place, and from this power... That's why, when I didn't let out enough steam, the chance of getting another nightmare would intensified, and if I didn't let out any, it would get worse. _

_ But, sometimes, that is not the case. So I had no choice but to endure it, the nightmares, whenever they decided to appeared in my dreams. Although I'm thankful it's not to the point until I transformed, but it's still painful to have. _

The scene is shifted to where Rein would woke up from her nightmare, probably at the girls hideout after they're being dropped into his universe. He watched as she tried to calm down her irregular breathing, let her face fall to her palms as she tried to calm herself down, rubbing her face slowly in hidden frustration as she chatted something under her breath, repeating them endlessly until Aoba caught what is she keeps on saying on repeat like a broken record. Muttering under her shaky breath as her whole body trembling but not from the cold air around them.  


_ "It's alright. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. It's alright." _

"...!"

Next second, he felt himself being dragged backwards, away from the current scene before him as it slowly disappearing from his sight, shattered into small sparkles as he's back into the ocean floor's scenery from before.

"The only one that knew that I'm having these frequent nightmares, is Aria."

That snapped him from his momentary daze from what he just witnessed, make his attention refocused and turned to the figure right before him. Rein didn't looked at him, only stared at empty air right next to her with a solemn look on her face. "But even to her, I didn't say what kind of nightmare I'm having. She just found out when I accidentally woke her up in the middle of a night and then helped me sleep with her 'Gentle Melody' ever since, without questioning anything."

She then closed her golden eyes, before reopening them a little slower than normal. "...I'll endlessly be grateful for that..."

Rein then tilted her head downwards, the same time as she brought one of her hands up. Aoba couldn't held back his gasp of horror when he realized that the weird strings around her is increased in number from before. So it is alive?! "Whenever I have these nightmares, I always knew, even though I remember nothing of my past, remember nothing of that place, about Shu... I knew, from the smallest corner of my heart, that the nightmares probably because of the markings that would often spread from the tattoo under my right eye, my power that I got from Otou-san's Scrapped DNA. The foreign thing that tried to take control of me, destroy me."

Her golden eyes squeezed shut, her fingers clenched tightly into a fist.

"In my nightmares, I always dreamed the same things over and over again. I dreamed of a dark space. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything, and no matter how I tried to move my limbs, it feels like they didn't moving at all. Then, out of nowhere, there's a tingling, crawling on my skin, from my fingertips and slowly moved upwards, before I felt it tore it off forcefully."

"...!"

As if she ignored how pale Aoba looked right now, Rein kept on continuing, with her golden eyes went glassy as she stared at her fist that immediately being coiled by the strings around her. "Then, my head suddenly pulsed painfully, as if my brain is about to explode. It kept going on like that and it's so painful, I felt like I'm going to pass out soon. Between that painful torture, I heard a sound, a strange sound that kept yelling, 'destroy, destroy, destroy...!', endlessly."

At this, Aoba couldn't hold back his gasp. Isn't that...

Rein exhaled a soft sigh, before let her eyes fall shut, and her hand fell to her side again, let it being engulfed completely by the strings that surrounding her. "...That's how, my nightmares always ended, every single time when I had them." she then reopened her solemn golden eyes, tilted her head up to look at Aoba's hazel ones right across her. "...And that's how I got a feeling that, whatever caused my nightmares, it caused by something inside me that could caused a great destruction." she then averted her eyes, her shoulders slumped further. "That's why, I bring it upon myself to help make a living. Since I'm not officially educated, labor jobs are the only things I could get my hands on, although I don't really mind it. I felt like, somehow, someway, I need to burn the steam off my veins in order to control that destructive power before it could control me. So, even though I didn't really anticipate it, the fights against the approaching Ribsteez and Rhymers are helping me doing that job easier."

Aoba watched as the strings around her start to crawl to her shoulder, dangerously almost covered her whole body and completely engulf it. "But... right now, it's...."

Then there's a painful stretch of eerie silence hanging in the air, both of them didn't say anything as they contemplated with their inner thoughts. That is, until Aoba broke it.

"...So, when you said that you've failed earlier... You mean..."

Aoba cut off his own words for purpose, somehow couldn't bring himself to continue his own question. But Rein understood nonetheless, nodding her silent answer for his silent question hanging in the air.

"... _Aa_. It's the inner fight I had with my destructive power." she sighs out, then looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. "...And I'm failed..."

"Rein..."

The ocean gradient haired half-corrupted girl let out a small weak chuckle, resounded in an empty air as a masquerade of real tears hidden beneath it. "It's rather ironic, isn't it? I could go ahead, and beat up hundreds of people out there, but when it comes to fight with my own inner self, I was helpless..." she chuckled out, try to make it sound light but it still comes out as heavy as how she felt it right now. But then the smile disappeared from her face, exchanged with a depressed expression that actually is rarely seen on her. "I was... too weak..."

"...Rein..."

"This power, my destructive power..." Rein closed her eyes, heaved out a soft sigh as she felt some of the strings start to coil around her neck next. "Is not the power I want to underestimate. If I'm not careful, when it lose control it could hurt the people I care for the most."

Hazel eyes watched as those golden eyes reopened again, revealed how close she is for letting a tear escaped from it.

"But then... I already go and done it, didn't I...?" she lets out as her voice cracked, putting off a great effort to not let out a sob out loud, to not let her tears dropped from her eyes no matter what. "I already done it... and hurt others, didn't I...?"  


"....!!"

It hurts. It really hurts him to see Rein like this, to watch Rein like this. All this time, from his opinion after spending time together, Rein is a strong female figure. She is rather quiet, but that didn't mean she's emotionless, rather she seemed rather clumsy in portraying it clearly. She's rather blunt, sided with her considerate personality. She's calm and never showed doubt, and often being the pillar of balance between the girls. She's a good girl at heart, kind and gentle. Even though she did ever told him that she's simply a girl being picked up by his other self at the deserted, full of junk pile area, but, he would never thought that inside, she's struggling so hard against her self. Her sadness, and her darkness. After all this time, she's fighting them all alone, bear the horrible weight on her own little back. All by herself.  


That's... really sad... and heartbreaking...

Aoba slowly stepped closer, the same time as Rein reached up and rubbed off the forming tears right at her lower eyelids, a shaky smile is on her face as she's close to breaking down. "...Okaa-san and Otou-san.... If they knew, they'll definitely disappointed at me..."

"...I don't think that's true."

...!

Gasped in shock, Rein looked up at the man before her, some tears lingering at the corner of her eyes as her surprised golden orbs met with his determined hazel eyes, that shone with the similar affection that she would usually noticed in her parents' eyes.

"I know I probably had no right to say that, since I'm not the one that raised you up for your entire life, but..." Aoba paused, his averted hazel eyes are back staring at those golden eyes before him. "But I know myself and Ren well. You ever said it, didn't you? No matter what universe, we're still the same person."

Rein didn't denying that, but her expression had gotten softer, looked back at him with her different golden eyes. When she didn't say anything, Aoba continued.

"That's why I knew, that there's no way they would think like that about you." he said with full of confidence, showing how real he felt about his words. "Rein, you're a good kid, and a kind girl at heart. I'm sure that they also knew that. That's why, even though you did those things, they'll know you didn't mean it. On the other hand, they probably sad that you didn't tell them anything, about your nightmares, about your fears to them. I know that you didn't want to burden them and make them worry, but, I know they would prefer it if you tell them about it, rather than keep them in the dark. I mean, that probably will make them worried constantly about your nightmares, but, it's better than didn't know anything and feel helpless for not able to help you somehow. You from all people should've known that kind of feeling, right?"

"...!"

The shocked look on Rein's face is quickly turned into an ashamed one. Yes, she knew, that kind of feeling. After all, it similar with when she discovered that she's not the one that fixed Shuu to full recovery, and when Shu send her to the universe where she met with her parents now, leaving him behind... "I.... have hurt so many people.... Akina, Aura, Aria, Azris... even Okaa-san and Otou-san..." could felt how the frustration and self-blaming turned into tears, she immediately closed her eyes, prevent them from falling. "I... couldn't ever face them again... Not even Shu..."

...Aoba kind of get it, of how she blamed herself and threw every faults on her... He also felt the same fear after all, when he discovered Scrap for the first time after he lost his memory and knew what kind of power it had. Walking up closer to her, ignoring how the strings that gathered around her slowly start to coil around his legs, he placed a hand on her shoulder, make her looked back at him with those tearful eyes.

"Rein... It's okay." he told her, a soft smile on his face. "You didn't mean to, and they knew it. They, the girls, they knew that you didn't want this. That's why, they kept on pursuing for you, to save you."

!!

"And your parents, I knew that they would noticed the pain you've suffered although not exactly. Besides, the three of you have lived together for 12 years, right? Trust me, they won't ever think of you that way, because they knew you, Rein." his smile grew larger slightly, and he gives some pat to her shoulder, ignored how the strings around his legs are traveled up to his calves in death grip. "It's alright to share your pain with someone else, Rein. Although you got a point that they might be get burdened by it, but, it's better than to have to bear it all alone. It's great that you're being considerate about other people, but, you have to know that what pained them for the most is when you didn't talk to them about your problems, because they felt like you shut them out, even though you didn't mean to."

...!

"...I..." the ocean haired girl mumbled, looked even more guilty than before, acted as if there's no strings tightly enclosed around her limbs and slowly crawled to her face, landed to the corner of her jaws. "I... never thought of it, that way..."

A small sigh came from Aoba's lips, although the smile stay still on his face. "Rein, your parents will definitely accept your darkness, like how you accept them after learning about theirs. You've worked hard on carrying them on your own. It's time for you to let them go, and be more open about your true feelings. Let someone's shoulder be the place for you to cry, Rein, because you're not alone, not anymore."

"...!!"

Aoba watched as those widened golden eyes turned even more teary than before, her face loosed the tension as she stared him, letting his words sunk in deep inside her. She then dropped her head, closed her eyes as there's a different glow around her right now.

"...Understood... Okaa-san..."

At that moment, a tear finally escaped from her eyes, dropped from her eyelashes and hit the strings around them. Suddenly, the strings destroyed to pieces in the air, and the scenery around them moved as if they went to the surface, up and up and up...

Until they went past the 'surface', water splashing around them although they even barely drenched by it. The water went calm around their knees, above them is a dome of sky in various timeline into one; dawn, day, dusk, night, all of them make a gradient color at the 'sky' beautifully, small specks of stars filling in. Aoba had long let his hand fall to his side, raise it to gently pat Rein's head as if that's the most natural thing to do. Rein let him, as she stared right into him.

Both of them shared a silent smile, before eventually, Aoba broke the comfortable silence around them.

"Rein... I'm going to destroy you. Aono's shackles around you and the things that hold you down, I'll... destroy them."

Hazel eyes watched as her smile turned even more brighter before she closed her eyes, he witnessed as suddenly, there's a crack right before him, like a glass image start to shatter.

**_ Crack! Crack-crack-crack--! CCRAAACK!!! _ **

And then, it shattered into tiny pieces of sparkling dusts, and eventually, everything is black again.  


...

...

...

Aoba felt his consciousness finally getting back to him, felt how his senses are finally returned to him. The first thing that happened is his fingers twitched, and then his eyelids, drowsily try to pry them open to have a recollection of what happened around them, since his hearings are returned to him still.

"Oryaaaa!!" Koujaku let out a last roar as he hacked down the row of androids before him, panting heavily as he wiped off the sweat off his chin. There's endless pile of destroyed androids around them, covered almost the entire area of the floor that they're standing on. Letting out a huff, Koujaku turned his head, grinning at their duo hacker that actually somehow got themselves at the nearest tub machine around them. " _Yosha_! That's the last of them! Thanks for stopping those goons-producing machine!"

Noiz let out a sigh as Azris grinned bubbly, already get herself out from the Rhyme field after Shuu went totally freeze up and helped her 'father' to stop the tub machines that is the source as why the android goons are keeping going at them endlessly. "If it keep going on any longer, we definitely won't last long."

Ren watched as the others also just finished dealing their parts, wiping the sweat from his temple as he examined the surroundings. There's definitely no other androids left, which is a good thing. Deactivate the machines really helps a lot. His golden eyes then take another look around, this time to check the others. They seemed fine, probably the problem is the decrease of their stamina other than the few cuts and bruises here and there. His attention then landed on the other two that still on the floor, immediately noticed the shift of movement that comes from one of them. "Aoba!"

Definitely heard that, the others attention suddenly on Ren as the dark haired man rushed for the other two that still on the ground. They immediately rushing in, the guys surrounded Aoba that still in the middle of waking up while the girls instantly around Rein, still haven't shown signs of waking up yet.

"Are you alright, Aoba?" Koujaku asked worriedly as he helped him sat up on the floor. The blue haired man mumbled out his answer that barely being caught by the others, but then they figured out his answer nonetheless.

"We're glad you're alright, Aoba-san~" Clear breathed out, his smile bright as he huddled up to Aoba's side. "For a moment we're worried that it might don't go well... Both of you fainted for some time now..."

"Aah, sorry 'bout that..." Aoba apologized, finally properly find his voice and his senses. He then looked up, his hazel eyes caught just in time as Rein seemed started to wake up as well. Appearance wise, she didn't looked as wild as before, although she haven't yet returned to her normal appearance; her claws, the 'fur' at her ears, and her tattoos, although not as much as before. When she blinked her eyes open, it's the usual, golden eyes that belonged to Rein.

"...!!"

The other girls' eyes are literally lit up when they saw that her eyes are back to normal, signalling that Rein, _their_ Rein, finally returned. The ocean gradient haired girl let out a small groan as she rubbed her eyes, tried to gather her sense together because she felt like she had been sleeping forever. However, she could felt herself suddenly had a death grip around her which make her sobered up quickly, only to notice that the thing that strangled her is actually both Aria and Azris that immediately jumped on her and hugged her too tight, not on purpose, of course.

"R-Rein-!" Aria is immediately a sobbing mess, literally cried onto the crook of her neck, her arms wound up around her back. " _Yokatta_ , Rein-! You- you've returned...."  


"...!"

Before she could recovered from her astonishment, the tight grip around her other arm distracted her, make her golden eyes looked at where Azris clutched to her arm as if her life is depended on it.

"Reiinnnnn~~" she wailed out, her tears streaming down like river as she nuzzled her snot to Rein's shoulder. "You'v-e final-ly ret-urned to no-rmaalllllll~~" she cried out between her hiccups.

Rein could only sat there, being dumbstruck. This is the first time, both of them cried a lot like this. To think that it came from these two...

Her expression softened, the ocean gradient haired then pulled both of them closer to her, let them cry on her shoulders to their heart content. "... _Sumanai_ , for making both of you worry like this..." she apologized, hugging both of them close as she rests her head on Aria's shoulder as her hands now circled around her neck, let Azris take place on her other shoulder as she pats her head gently. "....I'm back, both of you..."  


Aria let out a sniff, tried to gather herself together for a moment so she could find her voice to reply to Rein. It takes a while but eventually she did it. "...Welcome back.... Rein..."

A soft smile, larger than before she usually muster, rose on Rein's face. She then let Aria cried on her some more as Azris now busy tried to clean her snot, which the ocean gradient haired girl helped at. For some reason knowing that thing didn't change at all, soothe Rein greatly. After Azris finally calmed down, Rein then turned to Aria who started to calm down as well, wiped away the last tears around the corner of her eyes. Once she's done assuring Azris that she didn't mind how the peach haired girl spreads her snot all over her arm, like, literally, Rein looked up when her ears caught the sound of footsteps closing in. And just then she realized that she still have to face both Akina and Aura. To be honest, judging their hard expression, they won't go easy on her in the slightest.  


"...!"

Well, she already have this coming, to be honest. After all, her two comrades are covered with countless new wounds that she already have a great idea or two from where those come from. Of course she can't except a warm welcoming from them.

...But then, she's prepared for this...

"...I, have no excuse I could offer, and I knew that simple sorry isn't enough to make up what happened." she started off, her golden eyes glinted in deep guilt as both of Akina and Aura still staring at her with indifferent look on their faces. Sighing softly, Rein closed her eyes as she continued. "....Then, do as you please. Punch me or anything, I won't mind."

Obviously hearing that, of course the others think they almost got a heart attack once her words already being progressed in their minds. Just what is she saying?!!

"Rein?! Just what are you saying?" Aria asked her with alarm in her voice, but then the dead serious look on her face stopped the silver haired girl, knew that Rein is pretty much dead set on this one.  


Hearing that, both Akina and Aura simply share a glance to each other from the corner of their eyes, contemplated silently before turned their eyes back to Rein again.

"...Since she said it..."

"...Then it's okay, right?"

"!!!!" the others really couldn't believe on what they're hearing right now. Are these two girls for real!? They're seriously going to hurt Rein!?

"Oi, oi, oi! Just hold on for a minute-!" Koujaku is the first one that butts in, went to where the girls are as the other following up right behind him. "Both of you can't be serious doing this!"

Akina simply tilt her head towards him, her dark bronze eyes are literally lit under the shadow that cascaded over half of her face as both of her and Aura walked up to where Rein is. "Shut up, _oyaji_." the dark haired girl snapped, the duo fighters now right before Rein, stood tall right in front of the ocean gradient haired girl who still sat on the ground. As both Aria and Azris panicked on what should they do to stop the bloodshed from happening between them, the cracking sounds that came from Akina's knuckles and Aura's neck joints rung loudly between them. Seeing the dark look on both of their faces, Rein couldn't help but cringed at it, and closed her eyes as she hung her head in defeat.

It's okay, she deserved this anyway. Besides, from a simple glance towards Koujaku, that gash on his abdomen, is also her fault, isn't it? She won't be surprised that Akina might want to use her strongest punch or at least slash her own for it. To be real, she won't be surprised if there's a sharp edge of the sword or the burnt metal from the bullet coming from both of them. She even won't be surprised if they beat her up-

**_ THUNK! _ **

...Eh?

Whilst Rein is incredibly confused by the dull-but-sharp pain coming from the top of her heads, despite having her eyesight turned white at the corners for a moment, she could see how Akina exhaled an exaggerated huff as she rolled her shoulder, Aura simply doing a simple exercise motion with her wrist. "Phew~ that surprisingly felt great."

Still confused to no end, Rein ignored how both Aria and Azris literally had their jaw slacked off at her sides while their 'parents' have more or less similar expression as them. Instead she asked the question that had been spinning around in her head for some time right now. "B-both of you... W-why...?"

"Ha?" Akina's immediate respond is questioned her back, raising one eyebrow at her as if she just grown a second head. "'Why', you ask?"

Flabbergasted, Rein simply sat there with her mouth went slack open, her voice is nowhere to find. She felt like she's being played at with how both of them acted so differently from the seconds ago, like, total one hundred eighty degrees. Just a second ago they have this deadly look on their faces and now? There's not even a slightest trace of it. It makes her felt like she just imagining what she'd just seen few moments ago.

Akina let out a full burst laugh at the kind of face that is rarely shown on Rein's face, Aura that stood at her side simply scoffed in amusement as she stared fondly at the still dumbstruck ocean gradient haired girl before them. "Rein, are you seriously thought that we would gravely hurt you, huh?" Akina chuckled out, snickering at the funny look on Rein's face. "No~ way~" she tutted out, grinning toothily at her, hands on her hips as the dark haired girl watched how Rein's face morphed to another level of shock, her body went still on the ground. "As if we could. Be more realistic, Rein."

Gaping like a fish out of water, Rein could sat there speechless as those bronze and amber eyes stared at her softly, which is something that is not she expected at all. "B-but... I... Everything I've done, I..."

"...We know you didn't mean it, Rein." Aura is the one that spoke up this time, redirect her stunned glance towards her. "...We know, Rein. That's why we didn't as mad as you think we will be." She then bent down, reached out a hand towards the ocean gradient haired girl, her amber eyes clashed softly with the golden ones before her with her lips curled softly into a small smile. "Because we knew, 'this' Rein, won't ever want to do it."

"...!"

Rein could only dumbly looked at that soft expression on Aura's face, then to her outstretched hand towards her. This, there's no way this could be real, right? Everything felt so surreal, and warm...

She's surprised when another arm joined Aura's right next to it, and when she looked up, she found out that the one that stretched her hands just now is Akina. The deep bronze eyed girl simply smiled at her, urged her to take their hands with a simple move of her hand. "...No matter what, Rein is Rein, right?"

"...!!"

This... is definitely a dream. Right...?

Take a deep gulp of air, Rein stretched out both of her hands and grasped both of their hands. Smiling, both Akina and Aura pulled her up from the ground, but only to be shocked when the moment they let go their hands, Rein instantly pulled both of them into a big hug. That almost thrown them aback, so close to lose their balance as they didn't excepted such motion at all.

Breathing deep, Rein chocked back a sob as her tears went out without her permission, let her head fall to their shoulders. With a shaky smile that is hidden by view, she whispered, almost breathless as she did.

"Thank... you..."

Shocked to discover that Rein is _crying_ , like, freaking _crying_ right there and then, both Akina and Aura shared another glance with each other. But then, the next second a soft smile broke out on their faces, their hands reached out to hug Rein back, let her hides her silent overjoyed tears on their shoulders.

Aoba watched as both Aria and Azris joined in the hug, a fond smile unconsciously made its way to his lips, couldn't help but feeling soft when he sees them like this. He knew that the other guys also feel the same, judging the soft smiles on their faces as they share a glance with each other.

After all, these girls are their precious 'daughters'.

Once the girls are done sharing hugs and tears with each other, the guys decided it would be a good time to butt in, walked up to them. Aoba is obviously the one that stepped in first, brought Rein to his embrace which she returned just as strongly. The other went to their 'daughter's' side; Koujaku immediately playfully nudge at Akina's side with his elbow which she swats at just as playful, Clear and Aria shared a relief smiles with each other upon 'this' Rein's return, Noiz slightly ruffle Azris' hair as she grinned widely, and Mink simply pats Aura's shoulder, both of them had similar thin but soft smiles on their stoic face.

Ren came to Aoba's and Rein's side, his hand reach up to gently caress Rein's hair, his other hand wind up around Aoba's shoulder.

Aoba himself couldn't help the string of tear that escaped from the corner of his eyes, laid his cheek on top of Rein's head as the said ocean gradient haired rested her forehead on his collarbone, felt light now that she cried her eyes out for the first time after a while now.

_ 'You're not alone anymore...' _

"Welcome back, Rein."

"...I'm back, Okaa-san."

**. **

Meanwhile, Aono who had been watching them from the second floor had a cold look on her face. One of her hands rested on Kokono's head, caressing softly.

_ "This looks bad, huh?" Trip commented, watched in disinterest at the scene below them. _

_ "It is, isn't it?" Virus hummed, moved from Hersha that he used as a seat earlier. "Well, now that it comes to this, you know what to do, right?" the man asked, with a bright smile on his face. _

A smirk makes it way to Aono's lips on its own, raised herself from Kokono's body that she used as support. Her 'fathers' had long gone as she stepped forward, let her hells clacked loudly against the floor below her, alerting the ones that is down there.

Once Aono make her way to the edge, their eyes are met with her cold golden orbs, looking down at them hauntingly. "...!"

A chuckle rung out coldly from her thin lips, her gleaming pale golden orbs are clashed with the burning golden eyes that belonged to one certain ocean gradient haired girl.

"I hope you didn't think we're done yet. The fun is about to start."

**. **

**. **

** Okay, first of all, it got dragged out more longer than I expected(work is a horrible curse), but thankfully I managed somehow. I felt like some part is lacking but, I hope this could make up for the long delayed post. **

_** Next Chapter : Part 49 : The End of it All ** _

_** The little teaser for the next chapter ** _

_** "Thank you, for everything..." ** _

** And that is all! The work is still rather hectic, but I'll try my best to present you guys the next chapter as soon as I can! Bye chu~~ **


	50. Part 49: The End of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it  
> The end

**_Previously..._ **

_ A smirk makes it way to Aono's lips on its own, raised herself from Kokono's body that she used as support. Her 'fathers' had long gone as she stepped forward, let her heels clacked loudly against the floor below her, alerting the ones that is down there. _

_ Once Aono make her way to the edge, their eyes are met with her cold golden orbs, looking down at them hauntingly. "...!" _

A chuckle rung out coldly from her thin lips, her gleaming pale golden orbs are clashed with the burning golden eyes that belonged to one certain ocean gradient haired girl.

"I hope you didn't think we're done yet. The _real_ fun is about to start."

**. **

**. **

** The End of it All **

**. **

**. **

"...?!!"

To be honest, first of all, Aoba didn't know what kind of plan that Aono had in her mind. But one thing for sure; whatever it is, it's not a good thing.

...Well, since when it's ever a good thing when it come to this insane hell of a girl? Seeing what she had done through Rein's past memories should be a pretty good example of it. Yeah... for what she had done to this girl, and to Shu....

"...!"

Remembering about Shu's last moments, it leave a bad taste at the back of his tongue. He rather not to think about it because it's too horrible. His hazel eyes then took a glance at Rein, taking in how she frowned angrily at the blue haired girl at one floor above them. Of course... Shu is someone very important for Rein, and he died because of protecting Rein from Aono's grasp. It makes him wondered if Rein still have self-loathing because of it, or a deep hatred towards Aono...? Maybe it could be both or in between. But then it seemed unlikable if Rein didn't hate Aono **that** much, considering how she seemed to hold a deep grudge when she's still an experiment subject. So, yep, the latter seemed more likely...  


On the other hand, Rein couldn't barely could hold back the mixing cold and dark emotions that bubbling up in her chest when she saw Aono. It's such an intense feeling, it almost overthrown her with it. As her fingers unconsciously clenched tightly into fists at her side, her sensitive ears caught the sound of tiny steps coming to her way. When she looked over, she finds out that it's no other than her own allmate, Shuu. The Siberian Husky Pup allmate walked up until he's next to her feet, looking up at her as he waves his black-white furred fluffy tail. "Are you alright, Rein?"

"... _Aa_." she replied, a small smile rose on her face as her fists loosen up a bit, feeling relaxed seeing her dearest allmate. "How about you, Shuu? Did anything gone wrong?"

"No problem." came the robotic reply from Shuu. The familiarity it had made the smile on Rein's face rose up a little more.

"Is it really the time to play around? _Hakai_ -9991."

"...!" Snapped, Rein's attention is back to where Aono is. The girl that shared the similar hair with her mother simply smirked at her as she looked down at her tauntingly. Kokono is at her side, the dark furred cheetah allmate had its eyes glowed faintly; a sign that both Rein and Shuu knew what it means.

"Shuu, do you think you could handle it?" she asked her allmate without the need to look at it. The said Husky pup allmate is in defensive stance right next to her, let out a low growl as he seemed ready to pounce at any moment right now. "Of course...! Your orders, my master!"

" _Aa_." Rein replied back with a nod, her golden eyes flashed in stern glare at Aono.

"Rein, we're going to fight too-!" Akina exclaimed, but almost topple over her own feet if it's not for Azris who immediately held her back. Their ocean gradient haired girl companion simply shook her head, shared a glance over her shoulder at them. "No, it would be the best if you stay put for now. All of those fights must take a toll on your body." she argued, noticed how exhausted their bodies are after fighting off such hordes of androids and _her_ , even though there's their 'parents' give them a hand at the matter. "Take a rest. I'll handle this."

"But-" the adoptive daughter of Koujaku about to protest, but it's being swallowed up by the determined glance that Rein is giving them. With a shaky breath, she muttered out, as soft as feathers, as light as air.

"-I, don't want to lose someone dear to me for the second time...!"

"...!!!"

Although they are completely confused as what she meant with 'for the second time', but they knew Rein is dead serious about this. When it comes to this, wouldn't it be incredibly rude to not comply of that wish of hers? So, all they could do is pull their lips into a tight straight line, and nods reluctantly.

"...We understand, Rein." Aura is the one that represent the others, her amber orbs staring straight to those golden eyes. "But, once we felt recovered enough, we'll aid you no matter what you said."

Hearing that, Rein couldn't help the small smile that emerged on her lips, for some reason knew that the wavy haired girl would say something like that. If it about the stubbornness of aiding others, both of them are head-to-head about it. "...Understood."

Once that's done, the ocean gradient haired girl turned around, this time to take a look at herself. From the looks of it, she still have the lingering power that comes from her father's Scrapped DNA, but it won't be too long until it runs out. She didn't knew if she could fight once that happened but, she won't take any risks. It's better to finish this as soon as possible.

Clench her half deformed hand into a fist, her golden eyes are back to give a death glare towards Aono, standing up there like she's on top of the world and nothing can stop her. Rein is going to make sure that she'll be the one to crumble that arrogance down from that smug face.

' _Shu..._ '

The guys knew they also have to respect Rein's decision, so they went to help the girls, especially the two main fighters, to recover, all while recovered themselves too. And more importantly, they have zero clue of what Aono could do other than her Scrap, so even if they want to assist Rein, they're just going to make themselves fool out there.

With her wicked smirk widened in length, Aono then throw her arm in dramatically way towards where Rein is, her pale golden eyes glowing brightly as she ordered out to her allmate.

"Rhyme Field, World's Space!"

"...!"

"?!!"

The girls and the guys have different reaction at that; the girls immediately stiffen in alert while the guys are completely clueless as what about to come. After Aono shouted out her order, Kokono crouched low and jumped in the air, doing a full flip back as it keep hovering in the air. Bright shines came from the cheetah's eyes, and it turned brighter until it whole body is being engulfed with it. The next second, the light exploded brighter, forced them to cover their eyes if they didn't want to lose their eyesight. Once it died down at the next second, they slowly looked around to see if there's something changed or coming at them. When they sees none, they looked up, only to find something that is so unbelievable that there's no way it could be happened. But it did; the prove is right before them.

Kokono is no longer held the appearance of its allmate form; instead it replaced with what they could assume is its Rhyme form. Hovering in the air right before Aono, is a cyborg female figure, with dark night oversized armors in rather odd shapes that covered her head, shoulders and torso. She is missing hands and waist down; the space where the limbs are missing are replaced with dark giant halo that had variety in size and thickness, floated in the air as if there's a specific source that make it fly. Her hands are replaced with objects that is in similar shape with speakers, dark in color, also seemed to fly on its own. Her nose, part of her cheek and her mouth are the only thing that take after human appearance, the rest part of the head are literally engulfed by her head armor. There's this icy blue lining on each surface of the armors, halos, and the speakers, added the accent of the futurism to it. On top of her head, right on her oversize head armor, there's something akin to a kind of logo crafted onto it, in a shape resembled an eye. She seemed to glow softly in this pale blue light, make her had a surreal aura around her.

"...Are you, serious...?"

"Oi, what's going on here?" Noiz decided to ask his 'daughter', the main Rhymer of the girls' group. She simply gave a nervous glance to him, before explained.

"...There's actually two types of Rhyme Types that being discovered," she started, her yellow-green topaz eyes looked uneasy for the first time ever since they knew this energetic bomb of a girl. "The first one is the one that we ever showed you guys; the Advanced Rhyme Field that let the users stay conscious inside Rhyme Field and could be seen for the outsiders. The other one is, _this_." she ended, jerked her head towards the direction of the presumably Rhyme form of Kokono. "It's called 'World's Space'. It's the type of field that lets one allmate to be materialize into real world. The first purpose it had is actually to help the allmate user further, however, few people misuse it and it created a big problem. After that, this field is officially deleted from Rhyme and allmate system."

"That scandal also happened in our universes." Akina added, and thus adding more to the guys' shock. "We had a suspicious that whichever universes there are, the inverter of Rhyme and allmates still thought the same thing."

"...However, it seemed there's still some people that use it secretly behind the security system." Aura butted in, her eyes never leave how Rein seemed had stilled her mind for something. "...And apparently, Rein is one of them."

"...Eh?"

That got their attention back to where Rein is again, their eyes witnessed as the ocean gradient haired girl raised her hand to her side, crossed over her chest, before throwing to to the direction where Aono is. "Rhyme Field, World's Space!"

Right after Rein shouted it out, Shuu crouched low and launched into the air, doing a full back flip before slightly floated. Just the same as Kokono, Shuu is immediately enveloped with bright light, but unlike Kokono's pale blue light, Shuu's dark blue, seemed to reflect the allmate eye color. It also exploded into brighter light, made them have to cover their eyes again. Once the light died down, they found out that Shuu is once again standing next to Rein, of course in his Rhyme form. But the difference is, there's something akin to black smokes that covered some part of his body.

"Hey, is that black smoke normal?" Koujaku decided to ask, and what he got is a shake from Azris' head. "Then, what is that?"  


"I have no clue..." the peach haired girl murmured, sounded very unsure. "I mean, usually when allmate went into Rhyme form in 'World's Space', they would look the exact same appearance as in Rhyme Field itself but... I think those black smokes is coming from himself, not from the Rhyme system." she muttered, looked as confused as them. The silver haired girl that is Clear's adoptive daughter switch glances between Rein and Shuu. If there's something that is similar in their state right now.... Then it's...  


...?!

...No way, there's no way...

"...Don't tell me, Shuu still have lingering effects from being Scrapped...?" Aria concluded, looked horrified that soon transferred to the others around her. "I mean, Rein is also..."

"...!!!" that got their attention real quickly, realized that Rein as Shuu's owner also hasn't completely returned to normal appearance wise. So, that means, if Rein still have a little bits of her Scrapped form right now, then... Shuu's too...?  


A chuckle resounded from Aono, her pale golden eyes gleamed in cruel light towards where Rein and Shuu were. Her stare lingered there for a while, focused on those glaring golden eyes. And she couldn't help the widened grin that breaking through her cheeks. Some crazy thoughts just crossed over her mind.

"I wonder-" she hummed out, leaned over to the rail in front of her as she looked down mightily towards Rein and the others. "Although it's a pity to dispose you, but what would happen if I defeated you here, _Rein_?" she chuckled out, her pale golden eyes shone bright under the shadow that cascaded half of her face. "What would happen if I make you bleed to death in this place, that I have set similar to where you beloved one died, huh?"

"...?!!!"

She... is she talking about Shu? And this place, is really not the same place where she done those crazy experiment of hers? She only redone it just the same?

Aoba looked worriedly over Rein, watched how she ground her teeth together as she glared towards Aono, deep hatred and regret are reflected in those eyes of her. As he thought... She really did still felt guilty about Shu's death...

"...This time..." she growled out, tried to control her deadly feelings to bay as she clenched her fists too tight, almost tore the skin and bleed herself on her own. "...I'll make sure to put an eternity end of you, Aono...!" she roared, crouched low and bulged up the muscles on her legs, collecting some strength to it. "Shuu, Eclipse SET!"  


"Understood!" the half knight-half horse creature allmate replied, swing his large lance at the side as white electric spark start to form at the tip of it, charged up into an electric energy ball in decent size before throw it to where Aono and Kokono are. The said girl that shared same eyes as Aoba's Desire simply smirked hauntingly at that, barely moved from her spot as Kokono moved, right where the energy sphere approached them. The female cyborg allmate simply moved her speakers hands to in front of her, and the next second, a screen shield appeared before her 'hands', completely blocked the attack as it exploded when it makes contact with Kokono's shield. Aono scoffed at that; this kind of attack won't ever get past Kokono's defense no matter how much they tried.  


But, what she didn't expected is, they didn't mean to use it to harm them in the first place. The daughter in blood of Virus and Trip just realized that when she felt an intense murderous intent right behind her. And when she looked over her shoulder to it, she finds it shone brightly in pair of golden orbs.

"...!"

**_ CLANG!! _ **

Rein let out a faint grunt as her claws met with the edge rail instead, glaring at Aono from the corner of her eyes as the blue haired girl managed to evade her surprise attack by taking large step to the side. The ocean gradient haired girl waste no time; with the same hand she swung her claws towards Aono, make the other girl had to back away as to not get herself caught by those deadly sharp claws that she had. Although shorter than before, it didn't make it less deadly.  


As for Kokono, the cyborg female Rhyme shaped allmate accidentally lower her guard down when she noticed that her master is being attacked, had to refocused back when she felt an attack is going to be launched towards her. She barely made it in time to project another shield, successfully blocked herself from the sharp tip of the lance, didn't care as she's being thrown backwards in the process. Keeping her attached is one of the priority.

Shuu landed right against the rail; he didn't bother to be the gentlemen and start advancing towards Kokono again, his spear is ready to jab at most famous vital point that almost all humanoid Rhyme shaped allmates had. (A/N: ....It's 'neck' and 'head', alright?! 'Neck' and 'head'!) Although removing those 'arms' first would be a good option either; judging from before, the most likeable source of her attacks and her defense are her 'arms'. Before it became troublesome, let's deal with that first.

While both allmates are engaged in an 'attack and defense' battle, their owners also had a battle of their own. Rein advanced with her claws while Aono dodged and thrown her back with couple kicks and punches, which the ocean gradient haired girl managed to evade in ease and could immediately launch a counterattack. The blue haired girl let out a loud grunt as she somehow barely managed to escape from it, and any attempt to kick her back are completely futile since she's too slow compared to Rein. "...!"

Aah, the others? They could only watch, mouth agape as they witnessed what happened right at the one floor above them. Especially Aoba. He thought that Rein would be a little more reckless, but then, it seemed like she really have returned, eh? With how she actually using that attack as a mere distraction so she could get closer to Aono and attack her with a close distance, somehow, this type of tactic is really Rein after all. Although her appearance hasn't returned completely to normal, she is really back...  


"Pure, sorry for troubling you." Akina blurted out, felt how the cold tentacles warp around her injured area gently. She had the jellyfish doll allmate on her, with granted permission from Aria of course. The said allmate simply hummed, long and low as she moved languidly on Akina's body, right at the injured part as she glowed in faint pale green glow. Right under her body, right where the wound are, the part that is shone in that pale green light is healed up, like a magic.

"I don't know that in the future that this stuff could happen..." Koujaku commented, watched all of that happened from up close, a hand rested on his chin as he watched Pure slowly moved to the more larger wound, start healed it up. "It's almost surreal..."

"It's because Pure had a medic mechanism in her, that allow her to trigger the healing speed of the wound." Aria explained, all while cleaned Aura's fresh wounds with what they have left. She already tear up most of the lower part of her coat, she didn't knew if it would be enough if they got any more wounds. "Once there's a big Rib fight, I had trouble to patch them up even with the help from the others. So, Pure suggested for Hiiobaa-san to install this specific medic mechanism in her, and then everyone is covered up nicely because of it." she continues on, finishing the last touch on Aura's wounded arm and then turned her head to the others, a nervous smile plastered on her face as she said. "Kaa-san though, still scold them strongly for getting themselves in such a big fight... And for getting Pure into all the trouble to help them healed up..."

"Well, I could see where it came from...." Aoba agreed instantly, gave an accusing glare towards Koujaku and Noiz as if saying, 'Go ahead and try similar thing, and let's see what's going to happen to you'. Both leaders simply turned tight-lipped with their faces turned pale, didn't really want to risk of doing it and definitely didn't want to experience the outcome of it (well, save from Noiz who somewhat got a little _too_ excited at the image). Mink, on the other hand, barely interested. Clear could only smiled nervously at that. Akina seemed to struggle holding back her laughter while Azris let out her bubbly giggles, Aura also looked barely interested, even though the wavy haired girl could already picture it in her mind. "But, how come you guys didn't use this in the first place?" the blue haired man decided to ask, which piqued the others' interest as well about the matter at hand.  


"...We agreed to use it only if it's clearly necessary." Aura is the one that answered for them, her amber eyes watched as Pure finished treated Akina's most troublesome wounds, being taken back by her silver haired owner. "...Not all wounds are safe to be left alone to heal on their own."

"...Aah..." Aoba kinda see the reasoning for that. These girls are truly amazing, he couldn't help but think that, silently stared at Aria start to mother them, cautious of their wounds that they easily shook off.

Meanwhile, at the second floor, both Rein and Aono still engaged in a tight fight, with the ocean gradient haired girl managed to corner the other girl. Their allmates also have similar situation; Shuu's rapid stabs and high agility managed to overthrow Kokono, although his spear didn't managed to tear past her shield even just an inch, but as long he could buy time for his master to beat Aono down. As long she could be stopped...

' _Remember it well, my friend._ '

"...!"

**_ CLANG! _ **

Rein let out a silent grunt as her claws landed on another empty target, swiftly redirect her claws to manage a quick swoop at where Aono is, only managed to grace a single strand of that blue hair. Created some distance between them, as she tried to collect her breath, she noted that she already cornered Aono in a good position for her. Flexed her fingers, she could felt that this transformation won't last much longer. ' _Let's finish this in one last attack._ ' she thought, determined to end this once and for all. For her, for her beloved ones, her dearest one, and also...  


...For Shu.

The ocean gradient haired girl saw her opening when Aono staggered backwards, her guard is wide open. Have accumulated enough power in her legs, she released it all in a strong launch, right straight towards Aono with her claws poised, ready to tear some limbs apart. The white surface of her claws caught the light, glint of in silver light as her golden eyes glowed bright, her blood lust runs deep in her veins for this attack. Just for this, she already prepared to carry the largest burden one human could take, accept the fact that she's going to kill someone, even if that person deserved for it. She could only hope Shu would forgive her for not followed after him in the Heaven's above.

But her thoughts are cut short when she saw how the expression on Aono changed. From shocked it morphed. Her lips turned into a devil grin as her pale golden eyes glow.

**_ Blast! _ **

And Rein is too shocked to register the pain on her shoulder at all; her body reacted first than her mind as she put an abrupt stop, one hand immediately went up to her shoulder almost automatically, felt the warm wetness almost immediately. The immerse pain shock her too much to register that Aono is clacking up like a madman right before her, one hand went up to cover her eyes while the other loosely hold the laser gun between her fingers. Her pale golden eyes glinted in sick twisted promises between her fingers, her lips grinned widely it almost stretched across her face as she watched the stunned expression on Rein's face.  


The ocean gradient haired girl decided to take a look on it, tentatively pulled her blooded hand away so she could inspect her new wound. Breathing heavily, Rein caught the sight of her right shoulder now supporting a rather bad burnt scorch wound, if she guessed behind the pool of red, almost got her entire shoulder torn off it seems. She's simply thankful that it's not that deep to the point that her bone would be visible. But then, no matter what, this is definitely bad.

"...!!!"

"Rein!" Aoba shouted out in horror from his place on the first floor, just as shocked at the others once what just happened finally registered in their shock deprived minds.

"Aono, that bastard~!" Akina growled, her deep bronze eyes glint off in deep anger that shook her whole body greatly under the pressure. Aura seemed didn't bothered to calm her down as she also in the similar state herself; her face grew dark as her amber eyes glinted off dangerously.

"...Break time's over." she urged, nudged at Akina as she readied her guns. She nodded, fixed her already torn off kimono as she draws out her sword, ready for combat.  


"We're going too!" both Azris and Aria exclaimed together before they could leave, make the duo fighters looked at them with a surprised look. They looked like they want to protest, but then decided against it, shared a rather hesitant look with each other from the corner of their eyes. They almost jumped when a hand landed on their shoulder, just noticed by now that Koujaku is right behind them.

"Us too." he said, a toothy grin on his face. That took them to look around them, noted that their 'parents' are around them, a soft smile on their faces. They then looked at their 'mother', who gave them a soft warm smile. "Let's go, together."

...!

After the astonished look that the girls had disappeared from their faces, it replaced with a determined look, accompanied with a smile of their own. **"...Yeah/Yes!"**

With that settled, they shared a smile and a nod together, then dashed to where Rein and Shuu are, death set to help them out no matter what.

"...!"

Noticing what just happened with his owner, Shuu got distracted from the fight with Kokono, his whole being screamed to immediately assist Rein as soon as possible. But because of that, he gave a perfect opening for his opponent before him. A fatal one indeed. And he just realized his mistake just a second after.

Aono is not the type that would want to waste things like this; still having that dark look on her face, she barked out her order with her sinister grin still stretched wide on her face.

"Kokono, Echo SET."

Realizing what's going to happen, Rein immediately turned to her allmate in alarm. "Shuu! Defense!" she yelled out in same urgency in her voice as she ignored the upcoming dizziness from blood loss, which urged Shuu to do it faster. Just in time projecting his own shield as Kokono raised her 'hands' towards him, Rein witnessed as the 'speaker' at the middle that served as her 'palm' glowed brightly, before she blasts off a sound wave attack towards Shuu and Rein. The ocean gradient haired girl helplessly tried to cover her ears, not able to do so with her left ear thanks for what happened to her shoulder. Shuu helped that matter by moving right next to her, shielded her from Kokono's attack.

The others on the first floor had to halt themselves because the attack also vibrated to where they are, although probably not as worse as the one that had to face it up close on the second floor above.

"...!"

"T-this is...!"

Azris let out a grunt, struggling to open her eye. If it comes to this... Then there's no other choice. After all, she determined to give it all if it means they could kick Aono on her butt and save Rein forever from her grasp. So, with her yellow-green topaz eyes flashed open, she took Smaragd from where it hides in her hair and directed it to in front of her, shouting out the lines that shocked the others to death.

"Rhyme Field; World's Space!"

There comes the robotic respond from the green pearl allmate, " _Rhyme Field; World's Space, activate_ " before the pearl shoot out from between Azris' finger to the space before them, glowed bright in green light that had them shielded their eyes from it again. When it dimmed down, they noticed that the sound wave attack had got to lesser to the point they could handle it without the struggle to fight against it too much. Then at the look around them make them realized as the reason why.

Smaragd, floated right before them in its Rhyme form with something akin to green glow around it, had projected a dome shield that covered all of them, tuning out the sound wave attack that came from Kokono.

Azris let out a relieved huff even as the others are giving her a look, her shoulders slouched downwards slightly. "Fyuh~ that's better..." she breathed out, and then noticing how silent the others are, Azris finally noticed at how they giving her a rather accusing stare towards her. "....Ah."  


"...'Ah'? 'Ah', is the only thing you got to say to us?" Akina questioned, throwing her a betrayed look before shook her head, waved it off. "You know what, just forget it. More importantly, since when?" she asked instead, throwing another look at the said hacker's daughter.  


The peach haired girl simply smiled nervously, with her mouth turned into the shape of cat's mouth as she looked away nervously, felt pressured by everyone's gaze. "Um, _etto_.... since beginning?"

The step daughter of Koujaku muttered something under her breath that is suspiciously sounded like 'should've guess so', Aura looked barely care as she sighs quietly, Aria simply laughed nervously along with her 'father' as the other guys totally give her a look that literally saying, 'should've knew'. This is so Azris to do, after all.  


Noiz then noticed at how the shield around them disappeared slowly, and it soon brought the attention of the others to Smaragd who still flied ahead of them. Koujaku about to ask why the allmate would do such a thing, but then he noticed how the attack from earlier had gone. Either its finished or-

When they looked up, they knew the reason now.

Shuu had moved from his place where he protected Rein, he is standing tall with heavy breath, his large lance is poised above his head with a little spark of electricity around it. Kokono seemed like just being knocked, protected her body with crossing her 'arms' in front of her, recoiled against the wall behind her. Rein also in the similar state as her allmate, tentatively removed her hand from her left ear as she breathed heavily, ignored how her right ear bleed a little due to Kokono's attack and her lack ability to cover it properly. Her golden eyes are glaring straight to Aono, the blue haired girl in question simply gave her a mocking grin with devilish glint in her pale golden orbs.

"That's good, that's good..." she praised, with a tone that make Rein felt sick. "That's not bad at all..." she said between her chuckles, as if she just been told a great joke. Her hand that still holding the laser gun cocked it slightly, redirect Rein's attention to it for a moment. "Hey, _Hakai_ -9991, didn't this look familiar for you?" she questioned in light tone, tilted her head to the side as she changed the topic abruptly, her pale golden eyes watched as Rein's face that filled with confusion start to morph into a shocking realization. Ooh, she always love this part the most...

Because, of course, Rein would recognize it eventually.

At this moment, the ocean gradient haired girl could felt how her heartbeat escalated painfully, make it difficult for her to breathe properly. Even with Aono's sadistic laughter resounded in the room, she barely could register it. Although she knew that one of her ears is definitely bleeding, she could literally _hear_ how her blood pulsed noisily in her veins, resounded to her whole body, dizziness in her head suddenly evaporated, replaced with hurtful thump that just _won't_ stop. Her entire being trembles, greatly, under the pressure of the holding back the bubbling rage inside of her. Because, it begs for blood, for it to be shed, for it to be spill, for it to drench her claws, soaked it until the color and smell imprinted permanently to it.

"...!"

Claps her mouth shut, Rein struggled to breath properly through her nose, to clear her mind so she won't be taken over by the animalistic desire, although it's not baseless. After a minute or so, she finally felt calm enough, although the wound on her shoulder is something entirely different. Huffing out as she takes her hand off her mouth, she reached down to the already ripped hem of her shirt and tore them apart. Aono simply watched with disinterest as Rein used the cloth she just tore to bandage her wounded shoulder, albeit a little troubled. With a strong tug of the top knot, Rein hold back the flinch of pain it caused, her teeth released the one end of the material as she tested her newly bandaged arm. She could felt the pain that numbing her nerves, but, it's better than before judging how the horrible bleeding already stopped so this should do for now. Once she's done with that, she redirect her golden eyes to Aono again, giving her a death glare as she held back a growl.

"This time, I won't repeat the same mistake _twice_."

At that, another laughter escaped Aono's lips, her pale golden eyes glinted as she positioned the laser gun to Rein's direction again. "How interesting~ I definitely want to see your face when you're bleed to death by this gun that used to be your beloved's, _Hakai_ -9991!" she barked out, seemed really excited about this whole ordeal before her. "Kokono! Rampage as you please!"

Hearing that, something about Kokono is changing, Shuu could definitely felt it. It's like a switch is flipped, or more precisely, the offensive mode is on. He only swing his large lance around, waiting for the next order as he watched Kokono in the middle of preparing another attack.

Flexed her right arm again, Rein ordered out as she took few steps closer to where Aono is. "Shuu, you may act accordingly to what you deemed fit."

"Understood." the half-knight, half-horse Rhyme form allmate replied with a bow that is directed to his master. He then turned to where his opponent is, watched as Kokono's attack is almost ready by now. Once again waved his spear at his side, Shuu positioned his shield right before him, his silver eyes glinted off under his helmet's shadow. He felt how a sphere energy ball start to collect at his spear's tip again, positioned his hand so his spear would facing straight to Kokono's direction. Right above the shield, he watched as the energy balls that Kokono had formed in front of her had stopped growing, and with a swing of her 'hands', those energy balls shoot out towards Shuu's direction.

He is ready for that.

Swinging his spear, the sphere ball extended, moving along his movement. He then make a strong swung, watched as the extended part slash through the energy balls that Kokono threw towards him, make explosions in the air. Kokono didn't just sat still after that; she already charged up another set of energy balls after Shuu destroyed the first one, and after the smoke cleared out, she shoots them out again towards him. Shuu destroyed them again, using the chance to get a little bit closer to Kokono before he had to destroy those energy sphere balls that Kokono directed to him. It's a short opportunity but, he would take it no matter how small it is. It seems to be Kokono is a ranged type attacker, although he couldn't be so sure himself about it since Kokono didn't show much of her skills. For now, he would do his best to at least not let her to do her 'Echo SET'.

Even if that means, he had to destroy his own body for it.

"-Eeeehh?!! There's no health limit when they're at that state?!" Aoba shrieked as they in the middle of getting up to the second floor through the stairs. If it's a straight stairs then it won't be the problem, but it's a frickin' spiral stairs, and very curvy one indeed. It's a miracle that their heads aren't dizzy at this point.

Azris had a grim look on her face, shook her head lightly at it. "When it happen unofficially, at least, like what happened now." she explained further, all of them still went around the stairs without the need of getting an unnecessary dizziness from it. "It would end with at least one of the owners called back their allmate, or one of the allmates got destroyed."

"Thus the reason why it got removed in the first place." Akina added, simply glanced at the listeners from the corner of her eyes as she helped Aria going up, as the silver haired girl already turned slightly dizzy by it.

"But isn't it bad, then?" Koujaku questioned, they already reached the top stairs right now (well thank God). "It's not like I doubted Rein and Shuu, but..."

Akina is about to reply her 'father', although it had to be put into a second priority right when they simply peeked at the second floor. "-Everyone, duck!"

"...!!!"

Following that, they evaded just in time as a sphere ball went above their heads, smashed through to one machine cub down bellow them. It took a while for them to overcome the shock, but eventually they did after a while. Everyone thought it would be either Aoba or Koujaku that reacted first, but instead, it's Akina, whilst controlling her sudden rapid breathing.

"What-the-fuck-is that!!?"

"Language." Aura snapped unconsciously, still in shock herself as all of their eyes stared at where the sphere ball hit the machine, destroying it completely. If they couldn't evade in time, at least one of them had their head disappeared right now.

...And that's actually a very disturbing image that even Noiz didn't seemed to fond of.

Ren decided to peek again once more, a lot more cautious this time as he did. And the sight that he sees right now had his golden-amberish widening from shock.

Both Rein and Shuu looked beaten up by their respective opponent. The half-knight, half-horse Rhyme formed allmate had almost half of his armor destroyed, revealing a wounded body parts in its wake, almost half of his helmet also destroyed. His shield is looked ready to fall apart with how many cracks it had and the edges already flaked off. The only thing that looked barely destroyed is his lance, which even supported some cracks on its own. The ocean gradient haired girl that is his owner had supported more burnt wounds from before, although not as worse. Rein managed to land few good scratches and punches on Aono, but maybe not that effective like it usually is judging the looks of it. Probably the biggest reason as to why she didn't able to is because the wounds that she supported right now. The image isn't being helped with how Aono already charged up the laser gun again and ready to shoot the ocean gradient haired girl with it.  


"....!"

"Ah- Ren?!" Aoba shouted in shock when the dark haired man suddenly jumped to the second floor, dashed to where Rein is, ignored how Kokono already shoot out another new sets of energy sphere balls. Rather frantic because he noticed the man, Shuu wiped them off, this time watching out so no a single one is off his mark again. Ren reminded himself to properly apologize Shuu for scaring him like that when he noticed it, but right now, there's only one thing that is in his mind right now. And the urgency in his mind is not being helped by how the laser gun already charged up enough and about to shoot out anytime soon. Releasing a grunt between his grinded-together teeth, the former allmate urged his legs to run faster, more when he noticed Rein barely couldn't move in time due to her injuries.

**_ -Blast!! _ **

"...!!!"

Rein let out a weak pained groan, felt how her wounds are being disturbed. Upon noticing set of hands around her, she turned around, only to see the exact golden orbs as hers. "-Otou-san!"

"Are you alright, Rein?" Ren asked, helped her sat on the ground where he tackled her down just now in order to avoid the laser. "I'm sorry for being so harsh, but..."

Rein is about to reply him when she saw a shadow went to towards Aono's way. The said blue haired girl also noticed that, raised her hands up in defensive state, only to have it pointless as she felt a force is hitting it hard, send her flying backwards and across the floor. Upon a better look, Rein noticed that the one that just do that is Aura, gave the daughter in blood of Virus and Trip a good strong punch there. "...!"

Hearing series of running footsteps closing in, Rein saw that the others are already there, right next to them. "E-everyone-!"

"Rein!" Aria hurried up to her side, start inspecting her wounds that even make her face paler at the sight of it. "Oh Dear..." she mumbled out, which the ocean gradient haired girl immediately muttered 'I'm sorry' at.

"Heya, Shuu~" Azris greeted, grinning widely as Smaragd floated next to her. "Backup is here~" she sing-sang, then turned to where Kokono is with the same smile. "Smaragd, Loop SET!" she ordered out, hearing its robotic reply " _Proceed, Loop SET_ ", before endless amounts of Smaragd's duplicate surrounded the female cyborg Rhyme formed allmate. They immediately attacked Kokono with silent shock waves that radiated from where the 'mouth' is. The effect is almost immediate; Kokono seemed to coil, try to get away from the inevitable attack that surrounding her from every direction. Grits her teeth, Kokono reached up her 'hands', as if trying to cover her head.  


Aoba couldn't help but pinch Rein's cheek as Pure immediately do her work to quickly repair the ocean gradient haired girl's body. To say it's 'bad' is a honest understatement, really. "You're too reckless, Rein." Aoba scolded, not very happy with her current body condition as he helped Aria patch them up. And when he said 'patch them up', he meant it literally. Like, really, literally. The said girl could only hissed in pain at that, knew what he said is right. She then redirect her attention to where Akina and Aura fight Aono off, and it seems they also have their series of trouble with the gun laser that Aono had in her hand.

That laser gun... of course she would recognize it. It's the same gun that Shu used when they escaped from Aono, the one that he used to shoot down the ID scanner, and the machine.

"...!"

That, might be the last thing that Shu had left behind, in this world since his death. But, even so, no matter what, the purpose of it right now is different, at least when its in Aono's hand. She should've didn't need to waver or hesitating, but, she did, despite the fact, despite knowing that she shouldn't. For some reason, this is frustrating. She had steeled herself to kill Aono, to take her life, and yet, she couldn't because whenever she sees it, she would be reminded of Shu's last moments, the very last time she sees the man that is her savior light, the first person that showed her the warmth that open her eyes from the cold darkness that had her eyes blind for all the time she spent on that hellish place. Grinds her teeth together unconsciously, Rein tried to breath through her nose, tried to calm herself down before she's being overtaken by the primal lust that she had yet figured out how to control it. Finally felt calm enough, she looked over to Pure, where the jellyfish doll almate is sticking to her while healing up the horrible gash that is left by the laser bullet. To be honest it's a real struggle to even stand still with how many blood that she probably had lost. "Pure-"

"I understand." the said allmate cut her offs before she could continue, make those golden eyes blinked in shock at her as she moved languidly to the next spot that need to be taken care of, the one just now already healed up rather nicely. "I'll try to be as fast as I could, in exchange, try to not get anymore laser wounds after this." she said, already started healed up two different spots with her tentacles, let it glow dimly.

Rein could only blinked, like a dumb person at that, before a smile broke out on her face as she replied, "Understood...!"

On the other hand, both Akina and Aura tried to not get themselves being shot by that laser bullet that gave Rein big trouble, all while advancing towards Aono. Their goal is to give Rein time to recover and create an opening for her so she could handle this sonofabitch in ease. They knew that there's a personal problem between Rein and Aono, that's why they only tried to hold her off until Rein is back to her feet. But even though she'll be able to, both of them are a little concerned of the fact that Rein maybe had lost a little too much blood. When they run towards them, Rein is more or less already drenched by her own blood, coming from where the laser bullets managed to chunk off from her body skin. The path of red liquid that still left on the floor is still wet, which make both fighters had to watch their steps if they didn't want to make a fatal mistake.

As for the others, they had to deal with Kokono's duplicate. The female cyborg Rhyme formed allmate managed to launch another skill whilst still under the influence of Smaragd's Loop SET, although her duplicates aren't able to launch a skill of their own, probably because the real body herself still being attacked by Smaragd's duplicates that are surrounding her. After that certain new problem comes out, Azris ordered Smaragd to duplicate some more so they could help the others ward them off, as Kokono's duplicates are easily evaporate after they gave killing blows.

Koujaku let out a loud roar as he slices his way through the rows of Kokono's duplicates before him, panting slightly as he guarded up the spot where Rein is recovering up along with the others. Aria is monitoring Rein's laser wounds as Pure is speeding up the process. Aoba stick close to them, while Ren, Clear and Mink are helping him destroyed these endless duplicates of- wait a minute, aren't they forgetting certain people here?

When the Beni-Shigure leader is about to look for certain strawberry blonde haired man with his 'daughter', he already found them when some lasers zap past them, hit the duplicates that made them evaporate almost immediately.

Noiz huffed out a sigh, his fingers still danced on the keyboard screens around him. Azris also the same, holographic screens are around her as her fingers are still typing. It turns out that both of them have played around with the system and controlled the emergency offense program that Aono herself seemed to forget that they had install that thing here, judging the shocked look on her face as both hackers destroying Kokono's duplicates with the laser machines that been installed at the ceilings and around the teleportation machine.

Shaking in anger and annoyance, Aono is got distracted from Akina and Aura, about to release a shot towards where both Noiz and Azris are. But before it could, she saw a shadow move in a fast speed from the corner of her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize that the dark haired swordsman girl had used the opportunity, and her sword slashed it way through her gun, smacked it away from her hand and destroying it as well.  


"!!!!"

The adoptive daughter of Koujaku immediately kicked her away, hit her right in the gut which send her flying across the ground. Aono coughed out as she skidded against the floor, stopped when she hits the wall behind her in a loud 'THUD'.

" _Yosh_...!" Akina breathed out, drawing her sword back. But then, she even couldn't take a moment to breathe as out of nowhere, Kokono's duplicates surrounded both of her and Aura, completely obstructed their view of their current surrounding. "....!!"

"Akina! Aura!" their 'parents' shouted out once they caught the sight of them being surrounded, both girls fight off the duplicates with the help from the hackers.

"We're fine!" Akina yelled out through the commotion, stabbed one of the duplicates before slashed the ones next to it. "Houkou!"

"Got it!" the maroon pigeon allmate called out, swoop over above their heads along with Beni. Tori and Morsus helped them with Kokono's endless duplicates, using their claws to do so. The two small bird allmates flying in circles, their eyes looked out for the sight of the girl that they hunted down right now. Sometimes they flied a little lower, eyes scanning every single hidden spots that is possible.

"! There! I saw her!" Beni shouted out suddenly, almost startled them all as the red sparrow pointed at the direction near the teleportation machine. "She's there!"

"!!!"

Both Noiz and Azris typed furiously on their keyboards as they directed the closest laser machine to where she is after spotting her thanks for Beni. But Aono simply smirked evilly, raised her hand to her side and snapped her fingers. With simply just that, the laser machines that both Noiz and Azris managed to take control exploded on its own. Azris let out a shriek as Noiz instinctively covered her body with his as the one closest to them exploded, the strawberry blonde haired man grits his teeth as some of the flying small pieces managed to land on his body.

** "NOIZ! AZRIS!" **

The others shouted out in horror when they saw the both hackers couldn't make it in time to completely avoided one of the exploding machines, the older one stumbled as he escaped away from there while dragging his 'daughter' with him.

Smaragd of course noticed the commotion, immediately buzzed to their side and used Loop SET on the nearest Kokono's duplicates, destroyed them easily while making a path for them towards where Aria is. Aoba is the one that runs up to them, helped Noiz stand up as he and Azris dragging the hacker to the place Aria is waiting for them. The peach haired girl had a completely worried look on her face at her 'father's' pained expression, Smaragd stick close to them as its duplicates still doing their job to ward Kokono's off.

But then, it probably because she's getting used to it, or the attack is gotten weaker, the real body of Kokono that still trapped by Smaragd's Loop SET start to move. With broken movement as she fights against the pressure of the shock waves around her, she spreads her hands in strong movement, throws the Smaragd's duplicates off as she breaks free. That of course didn't not went unnoticed by the others, that had their eyes widened in pure shock and dread once it dawned to them that Kokono had recovered.

The female cyborg Rhyme formed allmate fixed her posture as she floated in the air, her speakers shaped hands moved to where they are, and her duplicates that still survived did the same thing. Seeing that, they couldn't help but being alerted, knew that Kokono probably is going to use her silent sound wave attack with how those speaker hands glowed in the same way as when she did her Echo SET earlier. Tried to beat them down as fast as they could are pointless; no matter how much, even a single one duplicate with the original one probably would be more than enough to render them stay still on where they stand.

Aono let out a pleased chuckle, leaned against one of the machine tables as she watched them struggled despite the inevitable, watched how they tried to destroy Kokono's duplicates as much as they can before she released her Echo SET. It's pointless, she thought as she watched in a save distance. Kokono's duplicate ability, Karmasutra SET, is her ability to create endless duplicates no matter how much they had beat down. For example, if they managed to beat down one, two will reappear. It's honestly an endless troops of Kokono, and by the time she released Echo SET, they won't stand any-

Her thoughts suddenly halted when she saw a shadow flied up to where Kokono's real body is, pair of pale golden eyes widened as that shadow managed to knock Kokono until her skill got canceled.

All eyes are on Rein as she could felt her body start to fall due to the gravity, her golden eyes watched as Kokono's balance wavered, start to fall backwards.

"Everyone, on the ground!"

"!!!"

Using the opportunity as the duplicates stopped to watch what happened to their real body, a sphere energy ball extended into certain length as it moves, the tail become longer as Shuu waved his spear around, slashed through the duplicates while the others immediately on the ground at the approaching whip, also due to the warning shout from Rein, watched from the corner of their eyes as the half-knight, half-horse Rhyme formed allmate cleaned off the duplicates in one go. Once they finished, his Armagedon SET also finished; the tail retracted back to where it formed before it gone. He huffed out heavily, his shoulders and chest went up and down at the effort of doing such skill despite how damaged he is. He could felt how some parts of his armors are start to flake off, but he ignored it. Instead, he titled his head, to look where his master is.

Bulging up enough energy in her legs again, Rein kicked them off in the air in order to launch herself towards Kokono in high speed. Her fist easily slammed into her chest that sent her flying towards the wall behind her, her body imprinted there once the smoke clears out. Once that's done, Rein let the gravity drags her body downwards, didn't do anything as she tilted her head, face-to-face with the unforgiving floor down there.

"...!!!"

Ren is about to get up and dash again, despite knowing that the distance is too long and he probably couldn't make it, but he's stopped when he saw Shuu quickly turned and galloped to where she is, his hands stretched out as he arrived in time, caught his master before she could smashed her head until death. Everyone held out a breath that they hold at the sight, relaxed their tensed up body in relief. Rein let out a sigh, reopened her golden eyes as she stared up at Shuu's face. A small smile rose on her lips. "...Thank you, Shuu."

Usually, when he's in his Rhyme form, most of his face won't be visible due to his helmet. But now with half of them destroyed and flaked off, Rein could see his silver eyes gleamed softly as his lips curled into a small smile of his own, replying with a clearer voice since it didn't get muffled by his helmet anymore, "You're welcome."

...Before she remembers her forgotten memories, she always felt nostalgic feeling whenever she heard that voice, although she didn't knew why. And now, it brought her back to her memories with Shu, the bittersweet, warm and painful memories.

But, this is not Shu. Shu had long gone, leaving only an unvoiced will and soul that she kept remembers in her heart, treasuring them dearly. The one before her, is Shuu, her allmate, that used to be his allmate...

Felt how her feet already touched the ground, Rein brought herself to the present world as she looked at where Aono is. 'Pissed' is clearly an understatement. The blue haired girl that share the same hair as their 'mother' looked absolutely furious, her pale golden eyes literally blaring as she's practically seething at them.  


The ocean gradient haired girl took a moment to examine herself. Her claws already shrunk, barely there as Rein looked at her slightly pointy nails, barely could be called a proper claw. Most of the markings already gone, but some is still there, and they started to slowly disappeared due to the color became duller. She really didn't have much time left until her transformation ended and all the toll of taking those damages started to kick in.

She had to finish this, _now_.

Rein tilted her head up to look at her allmate, watched as how he didn't even looked at her with how his eyes glued to where Kokono is. The female cyborg Rhyme formed allmate struggled to get out from the den that she had created, and once she managed to set herself free, Kokono went to her owner's side, revealed how some of her armors already broken from being slammed to the wall earlier. The ocean gradient haired girl simply stared silently at that, and her legs slowly stepped forward, taking a step-by-step closer to where Aono is. The others simply watched with baited breath as now Rein stood in a little too far distance from Aono, her golden eyes glowed firmly of her determination.

The clicks of armors moving together could be heard along with stooping hooves as Shuu walked up to her side, looked over when she tilted her head towards him once again. "...Your orders, master." Shuu simply said, his silver eyes are staring straight to her golden ones. They simply shared a blank stare together, didn't care how their friends looked at them in bewilderment while Aono looked ready to burst with full anger now. The blue haired girl once again raised her hand, snapped her fingers together that rung loudly in the air.

Kokono didn't need to be told of her orders as she faced her 'palms' towards where Rein and Shuu are, a set of energy balls started to form right in front of her in an amount much larger than before. It bring alarms to the others, as they looked in urgency at the ones that faced them right now. Aria even halted from treating Noiz's wounds, her face gone pale in utter dread, watched along with their friends and families the silent stare that Rein and Shuu gave to each other.

"Oi, Rein!? Shuu?!"

"What are you doing!? Do something!"

But, none of their voices are reaching to them, as if they both turned deaf and out of this world. Grind their teeth together in sheer frustration, Akina and Aura moved to stand up, dashed to where they are. Ren, Koujaku and Mink are the second away from them. Their urgency is being alerted when the energy balls that Kokono formed looked ready to launch at any seconds now, and they're barely closer to them.

And launch they did.

And despite the screams that being shouted out by familiar voices, despite knowing that those energy balls are coming in their way, both Rein and Shuu still stood at their place, calm as ever, still sharing blank stares with each other. But, it's changed when there's a change in those golden eyes, accompanied with a quirk at the corner of her lips, making a full wide smile that is never on her face before. That smile is still on her face as her golden eyes shines brightly, staring at him head on.

"...Let's go Limit-Break, Yukon...!"

"...!!"

** "REEIIINNNN!!!!" ** Akina and Ren shouted out as they tried to get closer as much as they could, reached their hand out towards her, all the while ignored how some of the energy balls went to their way instead. And by the time they did, it's far too late.

"...!!!"

"EVERYONEE!!" Aoba is the one that screamed this time, his hazel eyes filled with horror as the energy balls are clearly flying to their way, and they couldn't help but stand there, dumbstruck and too shocked to move. This is bad... Is what they thought and they instinctively closed their eyes, shielded themselves pointlessly with their hands as they expected scorching heat engulfed them and turned them into ashes.

...But what they didn't expected is the sound of multiple explosions right behind them.

"??!"

When they tentatively moved their hands away, they found out that there's a figure right before them, shielded them. Of course the first thing in their mind is that it's Shuu, but then, upon a second glance they noticed that this one is different.

From what they've seen before, Shuu in his Rhyme form had silver armor that seemed had a symbol of a wolf that is familiar for Ren (since it reminded him of his wolf tattoo on his back when he's still an allmate), and his entire waist down is a horse part with his head covered by his helmet save from his eyes. Now, he's different. They even couldn't tell that this is the same pers- err, allmate, now.

Because the one before them is clearly had futuristic look on him now; his heavy and complicated armors are replaced with a lighter and simpler one, dark blue linings across them added the accent; his arm limbs are detached with each other in cyborg-y manner while they also take form of robotic arms, being held together with magnetism force that glowed in silver color, and on each of his forehands there's a black pendant in a rather large size, his left hand that he used to summon out the humongous shield before them had its pendant glowed dimly; waist down, he still had his realistic looking horse legs, but instead of two pairs, its reduced to one pair, still holding the firmness and sturdiness it had; the wolf symbol that usually on his chest and other armor parts are reduced, replaced to a large one at his back, and this time every eyes could see it clearly on him; gone the helmet that covered almost entire of his face, it reduced greatly and replaced with a simple bevor, make his sharp angular face exposed to the world to see, along with his silver wolf orbs and rather messy short black hair, a wolf black tattoo right under each of his eyes which emphasize more of his sharp shaped eyes.

...This one.... definitely is not Shuu, isn't he? It just- just a look on him make them almost scream, 'WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY?!!!'

With a simple movement of his hand, the huge shield before them disappeared, retreated back to the black pendant on his forearm, which shocked them even more. It could do such things?! Just who the heck is this guy, for real?!!  


Aono herself also in the same flabbergasted state as the others, but for different reason. That, that is definitely that allmate... b-but how this could happen? This is impossible, it shouldn't be happening in the first place-!

A faint smack of a bare feet met floor rung loudly between them, make her snapped out from her jumbling thoughts. Her pale golden eyes are met with those golden eyes across her, and she looked rather.... calm, for some reason?

Wait a minute... what is it that really happening right now? Just what is going on...? She definitely didn't see this coming, and here she thought she already knew everything about _Hakai-_ 9991...! Her tactics, her personalities, her abilities, her skills; everything! She's the one that created her in the first place! She's the one-

"..." Rein let out a faint sigh as she watched how Aono looked like she would be burst from anger. She then took steps closer to where her friends and their 'families' are, pat Akina's back as she still looked out of it, her jaw still slacked open as the dark haired swordsman girl turned her head to look at her, one of her fingers pointed shakily towards the figure right before them. "R-R-R-R-R-Re-e-e-i-i-in.... I-i-i-is t-t-th-h-ha-t-t--?!" she asked, her jaw still haven't recovered since she's still shook to the core. The ocean gradient haired girl couldn't help the comical sweatdrop at seeing how stiff and dumbstruck she is, simply pats her shoulder some more to encourage her. "...Yes, that's Shuu." she confirmed, didn't know to feel bad or amused when Akina gaped some more, if that even possible in the first place, whilst turned white at the same time. Rein pats her back some more, felt bad for shocking her like that before turned where Shuu is. "...That is 'Limit Break'." she explained, noticed that Akina already returned to the sense of life. "...That's a rare ability, that allow an allmate to evolve in Rhyme form. Of course the change is permanent."

To be honest Akina had a mixed feelings about it, didn't know how to respond to that shocking info, scratched her hair reluctantly as they watched Kokono already charged up more energy balls. "....that aside, what should we do to end this? Got an idea?"

Rein didn't reply her immediately, simply looked over to her and then directed her golden eyes to where Aono and Kokono is. Her golden eyes glinted in clear determination as her lips moved, whispered out the words that being caressed softly by the wind around them.

"...----"

"...!"

Akina felt a last pat on her back as Rein moved, walked past her with a firm look on her face. She still felt the shock fro earlier numbing her nerves, but then she finally able to snap out of it, make her deep bronze eyes flashed the similar determined look in them. She then turned to the others, ushered them to get out from the radar of those flying energy balls that Kokono is charged up right now. There's some matter that need to be discussed briefly, and she didn't look forward to test their luck for the second time now.

Now Rein is standing right next to Shuu, her golden eyes are focused to where Aono and Kokono is. Judging the looks of it, the female cyborg Rhyme formed allmate's second set of energy balls are more than ready to launch off right now. But, right now that is not her main priority. Her golden eyes then looked back at the pale golden eyes before her, watched how it glow under the shadow of her blue hair that had messed up right now, losing its neatness. But more than all of that, there's one thing that bothered her the most...  


"...Aono." she breathed out, her face still remain stoic as she continued, her face betrayed any emotions that she had.

"...How's it feel like being an antagonist....?"

At that moment, no one dared to move, nor to make a single sound as they took in what she just said. Even Kokono didn't make any single move although her energy balls already completely charged up again. Aono herself didn't responded almost immediately, her face still morphed with annoyance and bubbling anger as before, looked at Rein as if she just grew a second head.

But then, all of that image is being destroyed when her scowl turned into a full length devilish grin.

"...?!!"

As the witnesses are being shocked once more at the sudden change, a chuckle came out from Aono as her body curls forward, one hand went to her face as the other balancing her in the air. Then, the faint chuckles grew wider, louder, as the shaking of her body grew in intensity. The blue haired girl then throw her body backwards, shocked them greatly as her chuckles already turned into a full out laughter, her body shook violently as she laughed, the sound echoed through the room, bounced off by the walls nearest to them. While the other (guys and girls) felt freaked out by how she laughed like a madman, Rein barely looked affected, still had the same stoic look on her face. "...."

Aono's body bent forward again after she finished, although it simply reduced to small chuckles. "...'How's it feel'... you ask...?"

The hand that still on her face that covered almost all of her facial features suddenly moved, slicked her hair back and revealed the mad look on her face, her pale golden eyes gleamed in _red_ as she still had that devilish grin on her face. "-It's the _best_ -!"

** "...!!!" **

Her chuckle grew louder again, although it didn't turned into a full burst laughter like before. "This is definitely the _best_! The most amazing feeling that nothing could compare-! Not even Scrap!" she cackled up, spread her arms to her sides as if to emphasize her point. "The thrill of it, the rush of excitement that I got from it, the pleasure of it- I can't get enough of it-!" the blue haired girl blurted out, her pale golden eyes shone off against the dark shadow that covered almost half of her upper face, her wide smirk added the devilish image on her as she looked haughtily at them, one of her hands spread out towards them. "And this feeling of at the ending climax, I could get addicted to it~"

_ Shudder _

That is what they felt right now; the cold, bone-chilling shudder that make them felt like they've just lost an appetite and didn't bother to eat anything after this because how creeped out they are at this moment.  


" _Saa_ , _Hakai_ -9991!" she shouted out, throwing her arms to her side as she spreads them, the mad look on her face intensified when her blazing pale golden eyes met with that calm but determined golden eyes in front of her. "Let's this decided which one that is going to win over the other tonight! Right here! Right now!! Let's the fate decide for us!!!"

With that, the energy balls that already charged up to the max while Kokono held them back finally launched off, flied in a fast speed towards where Rein and Shuu stood.

But despite that, Rein herself still had a rather composed look on her. The ocean gradient haired girl crouched down, bulging up the power in her muscles as she could felt something inside her chest and veins started to _stir up_. "...I'm counting on you, Yukon."

"Understood-!" the newly deformed allmate replied, his right hand raised slightly at his side. The spectators watched as the black pendant on his forearm glowed dimly, and from it, the shine grew until it formed into a shape. The concealing light then poofs out like bubbles, revealing the same javelin spear that his previous form had, but slimmer and looked as if its also had an upgrade of its own. With a strong kick, he galloped towards the approaching energy balls, and once he's close enough, he swung his spear around, watched as the energy force it create cuts the air and the energy balls in its way. He created some more, easily destroyed Kokono's energy balls despite how they are larger in size and numbers than before.

Aono watched as explosion of smokes being created due to him destroying them, make her view being obstructed and had no idea of what happened at the other side of it.

Suddenly, a shadow flied out from the pile of thick smokes that start cleared out, launch itself straight towards where Aono is. Kokono is quick to react; she immediately moved before Aono and projected a shield immediately, completely protected them in a position that is hard to penetrate. But despite that, the flying spear's tip that flying towards their way still went to it.

**_ CRAAAAASSHH!!!! _ **

Shuu- ah no, _Yukon_ , managed to pierce past Kokono's thick shield this time, his sharp silver eyes watched as his spear tore past it, the tip fractured past Kokono's head helmet as he did. Once the shield fall apart before them, another shadow zoomed off in a high speed from behind the existing thick smoke, flied up straight to Aono is since there's nothing held her back right now.

Pale golden eyes watched as they met with that animalistic golden eyes, clashed with the abstract wolf tattoo on each of her cheeks, but that flashing orbs shone in the same shine as the white long claws which is being brought down from the high air towards-

**_ SLLAASHH!!!! _ **

Aono gaped out at the intense pain, her eyes immediately sees blinding red. Before it could came to her about the pain, she already screamed, the ear-shattering shriek pierce the empty air around them.

Rein's bare feet skidded against the cold floor as she forcefully halted herself. The ocean gradient haired girl could felt how her transformation quickly disappeared, ignored the sticky feeling under her long claws that immediately shrunk, her golden eyes turned to normal instantly as she watched Aono stumbled backwards, holding her face while kept screaming in pain. She could see that the blood that pouring out from her right eye where she scratched her good still oozing rivers, drench her hand in high speed.

With a strong final push, Yukon's spear pierce deeper into Kokono's head, slammed her forcefully as her body glowed, returned back to her allmate form in midair before crashed with Aono's body, make both of them flied across the floor only to be slammed against a metal wall. The blue haired girl coughed out the blood that managed to get inside her mouth, her good eye managed to catch her surroundings briefly. This is-

" _Yosh_!" Koujaku cheered out, glad thet could manage to move the teleportation machine in time. First he had doubts just as the others that this could be moved to certain direction. Turns out what Rein is saying to Akina is right.

"Alright! I've found Aono's coordinates!" Azris cheered gleefully, the peach haired girl took upon herself to play with the machine tables through Smaragd, as her said allmate already revert to its allmate form. Running screens surrounded her as she keeps on typing on her keyboard. "I'm ready to send her off anytime~"

"Got it." Aura replied, her gun clicked loudly in the air as she stood beside Noiz who also typing on his own keyboard, running screens are before him as he also hacked into the systems through the other machine table. It's a lucky coincidence that all of the infos about the building systems are already there, all of it.

"...!!"

Aono moved to the door, reached out to stop them but it's herself that being stopped when a figure stood in her way. Despite how dizzy she is due to the pain and blood loss, she could easily recognize this person even with a blurry eye.

It's Aoba.

The blue haired man gave a hard look at the girl before him. The wound that Rein inflicted to her is absolutely looked gravely, but that didn't make her doings right, even if Rein's action and intent aren't exactly justified. He then knell down, knew that Aono is following his movement as he did.

_ "You know what to do right?" _

_ Hearing that voice again, Aoba had to hold back a gasp from escaping his lips at the sudden appearance. Noticing the others still hasn't yet noticed his change, he unconsciously looked to the empty air behind him as he spoke faintly. "...What do you mean?" _

_ "...about that Aono girl." His Desire, Sly Blue spoke up again from his consciousness. "Even if they managed to send her back to her universe, she'll just come back as she pleases. If you really want to stop her, then there's one thing that you should've done to her. That is, if you still want to save your 'daughters', and other people in general from what she could do." _

_ "...!!" _

...Well, _he_ is not wrong about that. Aoba knew well what he had to do.

And he'll definitely do it.

With that in his mind, Aoba reopened his hazel eyes, staring straight to Aono's eye as his eyes glowed into pale golden; the sign that he used his Scrap power.

"...!"

" ** _...Aono._** " he started, had to breathe out his nervousness before continued again. " ** _...I'm going to break you. Your ability of Scrap, of recreating and messed up lifes, all of those stuffs... I'll break every single of your abilities that caused other people lifes miserable._** " Aoba then reached out, his hand landed on her shoulder, with her still under his Scrap's influence. " ** _And don't ever, came to the other universes again...!_** "

"...!!!"

With a gentle push, Aoba watched as Aono sat on her butt, her eye widened as she gaped. The blue haired man still didn't feel good from breaking people like this, but, for stopping Aono, of what she could do...

Aoba felt a pair of hands ushered him away from the teleportation machine, his hazel eyes watched as Rein closed the door before stepping away too. Azris is the one that fumbling with her keyboard, typing furiously on it until she ended it with a small, slow 'click'. And the others watched, as the lights around the machine start to lit up. Aoba felt like re-watching the same scene again as the lights on the machine start to lit up one-by-one starting from the bottom to the top, and then the glow grew brighter before it tuned down as fast as its escalated. Everyone watched cautiously as Clear decided to look over, only to breathe out a sigh of relief when they find the machine is empty, a trail of faint smoke is all left behind.  


"It's a full success~" Azris declared merrily, a wide grin on her face as she gave a peace sign with her hands. The others also shared a smile at each other, more than happy that the matters already being put into an end.

Unfortunately, it's short-life, when the lights blacked out and replaced with blinking blaring red accompanied with the loud screech of siren.

Immediately, all eyes are on Azris and Noiz.

".... _Ara_...?" the peach haired girl could be seen drowning in her own sweat as she smiled nervously while Noiz looked oddly stiff, his green eyes didn't left his screen with a blank look on his face.

...They're totally screwed.

**. **

**_ THUUDD!! _ ** **_  
_ **

Aono let out a pained groan as she landed on a hard soil, coughed out the blood that managed to enter her mouth. It's hard to keep them away since _Hakai_ -9991 scratched not only her eye but the corner of her mouth as well. It seemed she's really intended to disable her Scrap ability. But then, she should have gone to her throat if she really intended to do so. But let's to be honest, it's hard for her to move her lips properly with how she tore her lips like that. Who would've guessed how thorough she actually is about this whole thing.  


With a good eye while covering the other one in poor attempt to stop its bleeding, Aono took a moment to study her surroundings. She recognize this place as where she created her first base, an empty and quiet area that not being touched by humans hands, other than hers. Not long, she felt the Earth rumbled under her, make her quickly stood up, ignoring the certain dark cheetah that laid motionlessly at her side as she watched with her own very eyes as the spot where her underground lab is hidden start to fall, signaling the beginning of its self-destruction.

"??!!!"

Aono could hear the screams from the people that still down there, mostly her scientist goons as they running around tried to save themselves from the falling rumbles. Most of the experiment subjects are still put asleep, so there's no way they knew what is happening right now. But then, the sleeping experiment subjects shared a same relieved smile before they get trampled under the heavy objects that is falling on top of them.

**_ KABOOOMM!!! _ **

The blue haired girl had to shield her good eye at that one, her pale golden eye observed as the spot where her underground lab is completely destroyed. The smell of blood being carried away in the wind, hitting her nose when she took a whiff, mixed with the smoke filling the air. With perplexed look on her face, she stared in disbelief at what's left of her underground lab, she even won't be surprised if nothing is left, more after that explosion that surely will wipe off any trace of living in there.  


But despite that, a small laughter escaped her lips, and it grew until a full howl, her hand still covered her bloodied face. The girl laughed like a madman, despite could felt how dizzier she felt because of the wound on her face, despite could felt how her 'mother's' Scrap chained her sole, render it to imprisonment.

_ 'This is truly, the best of it _ all.'

Her laughter calmed down after some time, turned into coughs filled with iron taste instead. Her pale golden eye then flickered to her side, glanced coldly at where her allmate lay on her side, a hole right on its forehead as it lay there, barely make a movement as a small flinch.

Aono chuckled out with a small smirk rose on her face, before she turned around and left the scene, didn't care the commotion it's going to cause to the nearby civilization.

Besides, it's been a while since she came home. She felt like visiting her mother and see if her little sibling is already born yet.

A large smirk crossed over her face, a silent sinister, sadist chuckle rung in the air around her, ignored the sound of police sirens right at what used to be her secretive lab.

**. **

"Run faster!"  


" _Mou~~_ I can't run anymoreeee~"

"It's a matter of life and death here!"

This kind of shouting could be heard as our beloved group ran through the dark alley, the lights around them still doing the red light disco that annoyed them and alerted them greatly at the same time. Both Rein and Shuu are at the very front, both leading them the way to the nearest exit and to guard them up from the upcoming android goons. Even though the others couldn't understand that last part, they still let them though since there's no much time left until this place going to explode.

But then, at the sound of approaching running footsteps right ahead of them, now they could see the reason _now_.

"Yukon-!" Rein called out, readying her fists at her sides as she runs a little faster. She could felt how her 'father' already at her side almost immediately, looked ready to smash some of androids out of their way.

"Understood!" the allmate that still in 'World's Space' form replied, galloped forward as he summoned his lance in both hands, easily slashed through the hordes of android goons before them.

Both Ren and Rein didn't hesitate to smash their fist to some of the android's face, destroying it apart with just that before turned the one next to it, ripping the heads apart and sometimes slammed some of them against the wall with strong force. But, this empty-handed father-daughter fighter duo went careless as the android that got themselves sharp and killer weapons start to target them.

But before any of them managed to land a killer blow, they already being destroyed first by a large sword and a slim one, jabbed right through their faces that disable them instantly. Koujaku and Akina ignored the surprised looks on both Ren's and Rein's as their attentions are on the android goons before them.

"Oi, Akina, think you can handle this one?" the red eyed hairdresser asked, a grin on his face as his red eye gleamed that is not from the red light around them. The said adoptive daughter had a similar smirk on her face, her deep bronze eyes shone under the dim light around them. "I should be the one that asked that, _Oyaji_...!"

"Let's finish this in one swoop...!"

With that, both of the swordsmen dashed forward in strong kick, their respective sword slashed through the bodies of the android goons before them as if they're simply a piece of paper under their blade's sharpness and sturdiness.

"Waaahh~~ _sugoi ne_ ~" Azris breathed out, as amazed as the others. Aoba even couldn't believe his hazel eyes as almost one third of the android goons are being taken care of with just that. So, Koujaku and Akina really could make this kind of combo... Never thought that this moment will come.

With the loud 'clicks' resounded in the air, both Mink and Aura didn't even shared an ounce of hesitation to shoot down a few heads in a blink of an eye. As they pursue forward, both shooters more or less take turns at launching their bullets to the goons ahead of them. If Mink's happened to run out and need a reload, Aura would replace him and the vice versa. The close range attackers also take a partake of it; dealing a quite numbers of the android goons with smashes and slashes.

" _Reporting, we're arrived at the hidden exit_ " came the announcement from Smaragd as they ventured deeper, still had to deal a few numbers of android goons that seemed determined to not let them get out from this place. As the others confused as to where it is, Rein immediately spotted it; right above them. Sh- Yukon didn't need to be told at that as he also spot it; dismissed one lance, he directed his palm towards it, charged up a sphere energy ball that he quickly launched since there's no need a big one to do so. It hit home as the hidden lid above them opened up, revealing their said exit that Smaragd mentioned earlier.

"Everyone, quick!" Rein ushered them, ripping one head off. Didn't even want to argue, they take turns getting up to the opened lid with the help from Clear and Yukon as they gave a boost. After Aoba and Azris along with Noiz get out from the lid, Akina and Koujaku are the ones that followed after them, the dark haired man surprised that Akina casually jumped to Yukon's awaiting palm and bounced out to the outside world easily. Once Koujaku gets out, Mink and Aura are the next. Rein crashed another face before joined her 'father' to quickly escape the place, with a strong dash getting out to the hole without extra boost from the others, landed successfully on the grass surface. Clear himself jumped out after Rein did, Yukon followed right behind them after giving a last blast to the nearby android goons. Once the allmate jumped out, Noiz quickly closed the lid, immediately dashed to where the others are as Yukon glowed in the air as he does a flip back, returned to his allmate state once he landed to the ground. He quickly run up to his owner's awaiting arms as they already distances themselves in a good distance away from where they came out.

**_ -KABOOM!! _ **

All of them shielded themselves with their hands as the place exploded, the explosion barely reached to where they are. They watched as the thick smoke came out from it, surely would cause a big fuss since it's already board daylight already. More so, this is near Platinum Jail, although its simply ruins and literally a forgotten area, until now.  


Akina breathed out as she decided to lay down to the ground, obviously would be feel extremely exhausted after all of that. "Haahh~ it's such a mess..." she complained, felt the grass underneath her tickled her neck, although it soothed her for some reason. Aura silently flicked her forehead for that, but could relate her exhausted state as she also decided to lay down. Azris already lay down right a second away after Akina, definitely beat out whilst Aria simply joined, feel tired as well, hugging Pure close to her chest. The other flying type allmates already returned to their respective owner's side, perched on them or simply laid on their side like Morsus did. The guys also decided to take a small break, enjoying the peaceful time after the chaotic experience that they had just now, taking a seat a foot away from the girls.

Rein is the last one that joined them, got a spot right between them as she sighs softly. She blinked her golden eyes open, stared at the bright blue sky above them, calming and soothed her at the same time. She knew the others also felt the same as they stared at the same sky, and also ignoring how Aoba seemed to take pictures of them with a teary look on his face. The ocean gradient haired girl couldn't help but felt peaceful despite of it, raised her head up a little at the feeling of a fur tickled her fingers. The smile on her face grew as she saw her allmate, caressing his head gently.

"...You, remembered it all this time, didn't you?"

The Husky pup allmate simply strode to her side, stopping right between her arm and chest as he stared at her. "...Not really. I did as you told me, but, I also couldn't bring myself to forget the lifetime oath that I made with him."

Rein let out a breathless laugh at that, although it sounded weak due to exhaustion. The others couldn't help but be curious as to what they're saying, but they kept it to themselves, respecting Rein's privacy. The ocean gradient haired girl let out a faint chuckle as her hand reached up again, fondly caress her allmate's head. There's something in those golden eyes that the others couldn't place their finger on of what, but Aoba who also witness it all couldn't help but felt his eyes grew hot at that. That longing that present in those golden eyes... Aoba knew exactly why.

"...That is really like you, Yukon..."

They didn't care that they're too late to notice that, but, 'Yukon'?! Isn't his name is Shuu?! This ocean gradient haired girl really owe them some explanation later on.

The said black-white furred Siberian Husky pup allmate didn't replied to that immediately, decided to sit down, wagging his tail behind him. "...I'm okay with 'Shuu'." he suddenly declared, watched with stoic expression at how those golden eyes blinked in surprise at him. "...I'm actually quite honored that you named me after him, although not exactly the same. And besides, that is the name that I have grew quite familiar with after all these years with you."

Rein took a moment to process it, and eventually her surprised face became softer, staring at her beloved allmate with dear fondness in those golden eyes. A large smile curled on her face, her hand brought her allmate closer to her, hugging him to her chest. Her golden eyes shone in gentleness as she felt a warm hotness grew, a tear escaped the corner of her eyes when she closed them, a beautiful smile stretched gently on her face.

"Thank you, for everything..."

_ Thank you, for staying at my side... _

_ Shu... _

**. **

**. **

** And that is, for this chapter. Wow, this fic really had gone a long way, didn't it. But I'm still glad that I managed to finish it till the end (already determined to do it in the first place, anyway). **

** After this, I might start making a small stories of them while completing 'Our World' that is put to hiatus ever since I decided to focus on this one first. **

** Yesterday, is the mark of one year of the creation of this 'DRAMAtical Murder: The Daughters'. At first, I actually had doubts that the fandom will like this, but then I decided to give it a shot and make it, the worst it probably will is this fic maybe won't get so many attention of the others. But it turns out, I was wrong. Readers shows their love and support for this fic, and that kept me writing this, tried my best to post the new chapter as soon as possible despite how much my RL work hinders me so much. So thank you, for 'DRAMAtical Murder: The Daughters' readers, for this one year. After this, my attentions are going to switch to other things but, I wouldn't forget to post more of the daughters with their parents once in a while. And yeah, when I said that, it's really gonna take a lot while... -_-;; **

** But alas, me, as the author of the 'DRAMAtical Murder: The Daughters', and the dearest daughters, from the bottom of out hears we say; **

** Akina, Azris, Aria, Aura and Rein: "THANK YOU~!!" **

_** The last chapter of 'DRAMAtical Murder: The Daughters' : Epilogue : The Daughters ** _

** Thank you for one year support~~  
**

**. **

**...The little teaser for the next chapter- **

_** "...Rein? Oi, Rein?!" ** _

** That's all! See you at the last chapter~~  
**


	51. Epilogue: The Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a daughter, forever a daughter  
> That's what they are; The Daughters  
> "....That seriously sounded so lame."  
> "Ssh-"

**.**

"Thank you, for everything..."

Although the others definitely had no idea as what happened, but then they didn't dare to break this peaceful silence between them. This is such a perfect moment, they definitely didn't want to ruin it no matter what.

But then, it changed when they sensed something is different with Rein.

"--Rein?"

Aria tentatively reached her hand out, gently shake the ocean gradient haired girl's shoulder. But, she didn't respond, verbally or physically at all. At that they knew something is wrong with her. Rein is not a person that sleeps like a death, unless-

"Rein!?!"

Shocked as the girls suddenly shouted out in alarm, the guys almost jumped at where they sit as they watched their 'daughters' hurried of to Rein, both Aria and Aura held her in panic, tried to shake her awake.

"...Rein? Oi, Rein?!"

"Rein, this is honestly isn't funny!"

"Oi, can you hear us?! Rein!!"

"Please open your eyes, at least! Rein!"

That brought alert to the other guys as well, the more when they saw that the ocean gradient haired girl didn't even respond her friends, not even a slight movement from her. But just as they're jumped up and rushed to their side immediately, Pure who had been silently crawled and wrap her tentacles around Rein's wrist, finally spoke up.

"Everyone, please calm down." She spoke up, suddenly freeze them from any movements else breathing. "Rein just passed out from exhaustion and blood loss from earlier. She's fine and alive."

With that, like the puppets that being cut off it strings, everyone relaxed almost immediately. The girls even at the point that they had to use their arms as support as their legs turned jelly, as well as their entire body.

"T-that's seriously scared me...." Azris breathed out shakily. Aria even let out a sob  hiccuping as she can't help her tears. Clear is immediately at her side, patting her shoulder as she cried silently, looked really relieved that Rein is alive.

Akina let out a breathy laugh, shook her head in bewilderment. "Seriously...." Her deep bronze eyes flickered to where Rein is, sleeping peacefully. "That- really... Scared the hell... Outta me...-"

**_ THUD!! _ **

"Akina?!" The others shouted out in shock as the dark haired girl suddenly collapsed. Aura about to reach out to their swordsman companion, but then her body suddenly jerked and she too, collapsed to the ground.

"Aura!!"

Mink quickly went to his 'daughter's' side, cradled her as he looked at the slight frown on her face. However, she's still breathing, which reliefs him.

"If I think about it-" Azris didn't even managed to finish her sentences, the peach haired girl immediately dropped to the ground face-first, then didn't move again.

"Azri-" Aria quickly reached out to the collapsed girl, but then she felt how her body suddenly grew weak, and then the next thing that she knew, all that she could see is black.

"GIRLS!!!" Aoba screamed in pure dread as he watched them collapsed one by one, the other guys also hurriedly went to check their 'daughters'.

**. **

And it turns out, the girls also just as exhausted as Rein is. Once Aoba found that out, he either scolded and mother-hen the girls once they wake up. Koujaku used this opportunity to tease Akina and also scolded her for almost giving a heart attack for Aoba which she can't talk back at all, Clear also dotted on Aria worriedly which she assured him thousand times that she's alright. Noiz himself didn't talk much, just knocked Azris' head which make him get scolded by Aoba instead, Azris herself simply giggling bubbly while grinning widely, knew with how his face wraps up like that that the strawberry haired man is also as worried. Both Mink and Aura didn't had many expression exchanges, or even words; Mink simply placed a hand on Aura's shoulder as they stared at each other from the corner of their eyes. Despite how Koujaku noted out how 'cold' Mink is, Aoba knew, as the said man walked out from the hospital room where the four girls shared the room in, that Mink is also as worried, and relieved.  


But, Rein is another case; the ocean gradient haired girl is in a temporary comatose state due to how many blood that she lost and how much her body get exhausted past its limit point. Well, it's not surprising, with how she forcefully fights off the paralyze and stun from Azris' electric balls and Aria's Dye Music when she's under the influence of Aono's Scrap, the fact that make the girls felt terribly guilty of. Aoba had to repeatedly reassure them that it's not their fault, and they had to do that in order to bring Rein back so the girl also must have understand the circumstances and would never blame them. Still barely could ease off the guiltiness, though.

The four girls got out from the hospital two days after they're admitted, and Rein still yet to wake up. Ever since they got dispatched, the girls would visit Rein every single day, sometimes their 'parents' would accompany them. Ren himself would visit her too, between his business. Sometimes he would accompany either Aoba or the girls, or he would go alone. Shuu is there all the time, in sleep mode right at his master's side.

Until one day, one week after the four girls are dispatched from the hospital...

...they really didn't exaggerate the tears that they had, at all.

** "REINN!!!" **

It happened when they all managed to drop a visit together. Once they opened the door where Rein is, they thought that their eyes are hallucinating and playing with their desperate heart when they saw that the ocean gradient haired girl is on her bed, sitting against the headrest with the pillow relocated to her back, an opened book is on her lap as her golden eyes are trailed on the words on it. Shuu is right before her, already put into online mode as he sat there, wagging his tail. When she noticed that she had visitors, she tilted her head up slightly towards the doorway, make those golden eyes met with the shocked looks on everyone's face. A small smile rose on her face, her eyes shone fondly at them. "...You came."

With that, both Aria and Azris are the one that pounced on her first, scared both the said hospitalized girl and her allmate as they dry off their tears on her. Akina and Aura are the ones that joined them next, with the adoptive daughter of Koujaku playfully locked Rein's head with her arm while the wavy haired girl ruffled those ocean gradient tresses.

All with a bright smile on their faces, joyful laughter is shared between them.

**. **

Once the girls are done with Rein and their allmates had said their greetings to the adoptive daughter of Ren, Aoba is the one that brought her into a hug next, tried his hardest to control his sob as he hides his face on top of her head, shakily breathe out as his tears escaped from his eyes.  


"...Welcome back, Rein..."

The shock that plastered on her face is quickly melted into a fond smile, closed her eyes as she felt them grew hot also.

"...I'm back, Okaa-san."

Aoba's breath hitched sharply, hugged the girl closer as he starts to sob uncontrollably. Ren is at their side, gently hugged Aoba's shoulder and caress Rein's hair with fatherly affection he had grew towards her

**. **

Due to the paralysis and the constant stun after effect, it would took Rein a little while longer before she could get out from the hospital. During that time, she would have to undergo few check ups and maybe even rehabilitation to quickly wear them off. The days passed by smoothly with Rein recovering steadily, Akina, Aura, Azris and Aria still keep low files although they could move freely around the districts by now, and the guys also passed the days as usual with sometimes drop a visit on Rein as well. It's more or less back to normal.  


....Although Aoba wished it _was_ , for him at least...

**. **

** "....Ha?/Eh?" **

....Oh God, he wanted to bury himself right now.

Right now, it's only him and the girls in Rein's hospital room. Aria stop in mid-way of cutting some apples for Rein, Azris and Akina paused in their bickering and Aura and Rein who had been silent became even quieter, all of them stared in wide eyes at the only man in the room with them right now. They can't help it; they just didn't able to believe of what they just heard from _him_.

"....Repeat it once again?"

AAARRGGGHHHHH-!!

Aoba seriously going to scream right now, covered his terribly flushing face while couldn't bear to look at any of them in the eyes. Seriously, this is honestly embarrassing enough...!

Aura simply pinch Azris' cheek for that, before turned to their 'mother' whilst have trouble to keep a stoic face right now. "...So in other words..." she started, but seemed couldn't even finish her own sentences. This is awkward enough, and the adoptive daughter of Mink understand that.

"...You're having a crush not with one of our 'fathers', but with _all_ of them?" Akina continued, still looked dumbfounded as well. Rein is the one that smacked the back of her head for that, while their 'mother' literally wailing out his embarrassment, let his body being taken by the gravity and the top of his head landed on the fluffy blanket on Rein's bed.  


"It just- kinda happen, you know?!" he cried out, didn't care that he might scared off the ones that probably passing by outside the door. "I even didn't know why it happened in the first place! I'm so confused and freak out I even didn't know what to do!"

"~But, when did you start to notice it?" Azris spoke up again, her body laid flat across Rein's knees that is covered with blanket. The girls at this point already calmed down from their shock, obvious how their shocked expression already melted and Aria is back to peel the apples again.  


...'when did it start', huh... The blue haired man mulled as he felt comfortable burying his face on the fully blanket, although his back probably might say otherwise. If he thinks about it, it probably start when they went home after Rein woke up.

_ "Aaah~ I'm really glad that Rein is awake now~" Clear breathed out happily, really glad that the said ocean gradient haired girl is already awake and well. The girls decided to stay a little longer before going home to their hideout while the guys went home. Actually the reason why they didn't stay like the girls is, because they got kicked out. The girls definitely won't have it and **never** will be if their 'mother' got exhausted at work. That part actually embarrassed the said man to death. _

_ "Yeah, I know that feeling." Koujaku agreed, his red eye scanning the dark sky that is covered with bright skyscraper buildings. "Rein is a good girl after all, it's relieving to see her awake." but then the dark haired man added with a faint murmur, his face scrunched up into a frown that usually portrayed 'annoyance'. "...Unlike certain someone." _

_ "...You said that, but you went overboard when Akina fainted." Noiz remarked, which got sharp glare by the said man, a bright blush on his face. "Shut up!" _

_ Aoba simply laughed at that, watched as both Koujaku and Noiz went into another series of argument that Ren quickly stopped. But then... _

_ "...All of them, are really good kids." he muttered out loud, a fond smile on his face as he didn't noticed how he gained the others' attention because of it. His hazel eyes looked far away as he giggled. "I know it might way too late to say this but, they really got your personalities- the girls, I mean. I guess, they really are your kids, huh?" _

_ The guys went silent at that, contemplated something in their mind as Aoba finally came back to his senses, only then realizing what he just said. So with burning face, he fumbles to take back what he said and told the guys to forget about his embarrassing statement, but Ren beat him for that. _

_ "-but, they also your kids too, Aoba." he said, stunned the said blue haired man, let his hazel eyes met with his golden ones. Aoba witnessed as a soft smile curled on Ren's lips, make his heart skipped a beat at that. "After all, they also took after their mother too." _

_ Before Aoba could ask what that means, Koujaku's laughter cuts him off the second time tonight. "Well, I can't deny that." he agreed, his red eye gazed fondly at Aoba without knowing how that make the said man felt like the butterfly wings are tickling his stomach from inside. "...They got your spirit." _

_ "...Eh?" is the only respond that Aoba could uttered out dumbly, still in flabbergasted state. _

_ "That's right!" Clear spoke up, a bright smile on his face as his eyes also closed up in a smile too. "They had Aoba-san's kind heart and strong determination. They also a caring person like Aoba-san is!" he commented, still with the precious smile. Aoba couldn't help but felt his face hot at the compliment and... overly happy? Giddy? What is this? "W-wait, I'm not-" _

_ "....Well, I also agreed on that." Noiz mumbled out, which make the blue haired man almost snapped his head to look at the younger man. Really?! Those green eyes that averted away rolled back to meet Aoba's hazel orbs when he noticed his gaze, felt how himself stunned because of it. Eh? "...And also his stubbornness, on some levels." _

_....What? "What the- Hey!" Aoba yelled out in protest, felt how his face grew hot from the supposed-to-be insult that came from Noiz. The said strawberry blonde haired man simply looked away, which infuriate him further. _

_ "Don't you think so too, Mink-san?" the only white haired android between them turned to the last person that had been quiet all this time, make all eyes turned to the largest man between them all. _

_ "..." Mink simply didn't say anything, he even didn't looked he's going to say anything either. Although Aoba felt this odd disappointment, he smacked that away (literally if he could; that's they key word, 'if he **could** ') and didn't expect anything from Mink. Besides, that's how he is after all- _

_ "...The girls, although they probably didn't notice it, they do inherit something from Aoba." the man finally speak up, startled them to no end. But Mink looked barely care as he continued, his pale blue eyes are staring straight to Aoba's shocked hazel ones. "...They really do, shared the similar soul as you; kind and strong, also influential." _

_...This is bad. Right now he felt way too happy beyond compare. _

_ -Huh? Wait a minute-? _

_ Aoba didn't have the chance to think over as why he's like this in the first place when he felt a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking up, he's face-to-face with Ren again, a soft smile is on the former allmate's face, make his golden eyes shone gently and warmly that make him felt hot and bothered all over inside his body. _

_ "You're not the only one that felt like they resembled us at any point; we too, felt the same, as we thought how they resembled you at certain point either. Because, they also your daughters, Aoba. 'Our' daughters." _

_** Ba-thump-! ** _

_ "...!" _

_ This... Aoba never felt this way before... to feel this hot, to feel how his face is going to melt from the heat, to feel how his insides are being turned upside down, like there's a drastic roller-coaster inside him... _

_ Once he came back to his senses again, he noticed that the guys are giving him a look, some even gave him a worried look. Maybe because how he turned silent suddenly. _

_ "A-a-ah, y-you're right, I guess..." he stumbled on his tongue, felt so embarrassed beyond belief. Ugh, why is he like this... "I... never think of that that way..." _

_ Koujaku snorted out at that, reached his hand out to ruffle at Aoba's silky hair, which the latter strongly complained about. "Figured. Let's go, I think Grandma already worried by now." _

_ Although still grumbling, Aoba complies, and then the rest of the trip went normally as usual. _

_ Unless, it's not for Aoba, with how his heartbeat became uncontrollable that he worried the other guys would heard it all along the way. _

-

"Ah, Mama, your face turned red again."

When Akina point that out again, Aoba could felt how his face grew even redder and proceed to bury himself with Rein's blanket, groaning in frustration as the girls simply watched him throwing a tantrum like a child. Or like a girl in period, well, whichever works anyway.

"It, it just-" Aoba mumbled out, raised his hands in emphasize before let them fall back to his sides, his face is still buried on the nice, fluffy blanket. Damn, Aria must be the one that got this for Rein, because he didn't remembered the hospital's blanket is this nice. "-Every single time, I think of at least one of them, or all of them, and I even couldn't look at their faces because of it, and I overreact every time they're nearby..." he continued, and kept on rambling at how he almost dropped a mug when Ren's hand brushed against his, how he felt his heart jumped to his throat when Koujaku reached out to his hair, how he felt his chest fluttering in different way now when Clear hold his hands with puppy look on his face, how he felt he's turning giddy when Noiz volunteered to keep him company at empty Heiboun Junk Shop, and how he almost got a heart attack when Mink accompany him on his way home, although he did complained about that part. And many, many other things. Two apples already turned into skeletons by the time that he's done; Azris munched at one rabbit happily as both Akina and Aura watched with indifferent expressions on their faces, Rein looked slightly nervous and Aria handed the blue haired man a cup of water which he thanked her for and drown it in one go.

Huffing out, Aoba did felt better blurting that all out, but he still felt confused as to what to do. "Hhh, to have a crush on five guys... I think I'm going insane soon..."

The girls shared a silent stare with each other, conversing quietly through their gazes. They do felt bad at leaving their 'mother' looked so confused and lost like this, but even they didn't know what kind of solution they should give to him in the first place. They more or less never experience that kind of love, so they're clueless about it.

...But they have seen their respective parents, how they still love each other until now despite the arguments and fights that they sometimes have that caused by different thoughts on things, how their feelings stay true and strong after all of these years.

"...."

Finally had an answer they're going to give him, they turned to look at him again, right where he sulked at the corner of the bed.

When Aoba felt a hand pat his shoulder, he looked up from the blanket he's burying his face to, meet eye-to-eye with Akina. When he thought that the girl is going to give him an advice that probably will help him out, with a flat expression, Akina gave him a thumb up, which he stared confusedly at.

"Good luck, Mama." she simply said, make his jaw slacked to the floor. "It's hard to love five guys at the same time, but don't worry, you'll make it out alive."

...Huh?

...Huh?!!

"Wha-the- Oi!" he yelled out, felt how his face heated up horribly in embarrassment when Akina howled out loud, holding her stomach as she laughed her head off. "Why you~~!" the blue haired man growled out, really felt like give this imp a lesson or two. Just how dare she playing him like that~!

"Hahahaha- but, seriously-" Akina gasped out between her laugh, calmed down enough to talk properly, one finger went up to wipe away the tears that formed at the corner of her eye. "-No matter what, it's still your choice that matters though." she said, make the only man in the room freeze up from his attempt to strangle her. "After all, this is your love life, we had no say in this no matter who we are."

At that, Aoba turned quiet, sat back on his seat with a thoughtful look on his face. "...But still..."

"...I think it's important to listen what your heart says." it's Rein this time, which make his eyes redirect at the bedridden girl. "I think that maybe, your heart holds the answer that your logic can't. After all, Hiiobaa-san ever said, that if you felt yourself went astray and lost, just follow what your heart is saying."

...! She's right, Grandma _did_ ever say that...

"...If you're still unsure, then give it some thoughts." Aura unexpectedly spoke up, which shocked even her friends. "...It's not a good thing to rush things, unless they're necessary. Just calm down and thought about it slowly, the answer would eventually came to light after that."

...For a 17 years old girl that never actually experience that kind of love, her logistic answer is surprisingly make utter sense- well of course it is! "Y-yeah..." he breathes out, huffing to relax himself before he eventually did. "...Although I still haven't found the answer that I probably looking for, but... As I thought, getting that out from my chest really does felt good." he sighs, a relaxed smile on his face as he stared at the girls fondly. "...Thank you."

The girls simply smiled back at him, shared the mutual fondness as he is.

"But~" Azris suddenly hummed out, gained their attention towards her as she sprawled out more across Rein's bed. "If you can't pick one, then just choose all of them~" she suggested, with the same carefree smile on her face even as the others gawked at her as if she had grown a second face on her back.

"...HUUH?!!!"

"Oi, Azris-" the ocean gradient haired girl struggled to make the peach haired girl stay put as she giggled bubbly on her legs, thrashing around. Aoba had turned white as sheet, at the verge of fainting as Aria in panic tries to fan him with anything that she got so his fleeting soul that escaped from his mouth will come back to him again. Akina snorted out in laughter at their 'mother's' reaction which earned her a smack from Aura, telling her to shut up and help restrain Azris so she won't trash on Rein again while the wavy haired girl help Aria revive*?* their 'mother' back to life again.

Well, hopefully, after this, Aoba will find the answer that he's looking for.

**. **

** "Congratulation from getting out from the hospital, Rein~!!"  
**

The said ocean gradient haired girl could only chuckled out nervously, raised up her glass in the air. "Thank you, everyone."  


This is the day that Rein finally able to get out from her bedridden condition. The doctors said that she really had recovered nicely, so they let her out a day earlier than scheduled. Really happy with this news, Mizuki invited them all to have a drink at his bar. Of course, tea for the girls since they're still underage. After all, Mizuki didn't look forward to meet with their 'parents' wrath for giving them alcoholic drinks.

A rather simple feast is laid out at Mizuki's coffee table as they hold a party for Rein, to celebrate her finally getting out from the hospital. This is such a happy moment that Mizuki decided that they should threw a celebration party, and then, here they are.

After a clumsy opening from Rein that obviously looked nervous and out of it as she did it, they raid on the available feast before them, chatting merrily over them as Rein breathed a nervous sigh, gave a small smile as Aria gave her an encouraging smile. It didn't take long for the food to disappear from the table, one by one its gone before their eyes.

"Now that I think about it..." Akina hummed, sips on her cold cola as her deep bronze eyes scanned the guys that start to get too drunk due to the drinks that they had, the only one that stay sober is Mink and Clear, as the silver haired man decided to not drink. "...Aono's teleportation machine might be the only way for us to get home." she commented, gained the girls' attention at her topic of conversation. "But now that the lab is destroyed along with the things inside of it, I guess we won't be able to come back home after all...?"

At that, they turned silent, contemplated about that fact with troubled look across their faces.

"....Our parents in our respective universes, must be worried..." Aria mumbled, hugging Pure closer to her as she buried half of her face to it. Both Aura and Rein didn't say anything, looked as conflicted as they also had no idea of what to do with this discovery. But, while her four friends had a gloomy look on their faces once they let it to their heads that they might won't ever see their parents again, Azris is the only one that still act normal, munched on the dessert happily.

"Ah, about that-" she spoke up, still chewing with her yellow-green topaz eyes blinked at how fast their heads turned to her at that. "-I already worked on making a second machine. Just a couple days and it would be all done." while her friends still gaped at her in bewilderment, Azris continued as if she's completely oblivious about it. "Ah, and while at it, I also got our coordinates when hacking through Aono's systems and all so we should be able to go home just fine. But for to be teleported at different timeline to skip time, I got lack of resources for that, but then with what I'm working right now, it would at least teleport us smoothly without any problem."

....

....

....

...It literally took them three seconds to take that all in, and another five seconds to process it all inside their heads.

** "...AND YOU JUST TOLD US _NOW_?!!!" **

Azris' bubbly laughter filled the air between them, eating on her dessert without any care of anything in the world.

**. **

"We're very sorry for this-"  


The ones that stood at outside the tattoo shop that being owned by Mizuki could only gave an exaggerated look on the literally knocked out guys, welp, Mizuki is one of them. The girls, Mink and Clear helped Aoba, Koujaku, Ren and Noiz up as the Dry Juice members apologized for their leader's carelessness for letting this happen. Well, the said leader probably is going to apologize himself for that anyway, once he got over his hungover tomorrow. "Shall we help you carry them home?"

"There's no need." Rein assured as both her and Aura helped Ren up, the said man already fainted from alcohol. Akina helped Koujaku stand still with the help from Mink while Noiz is being supported by Clear, Aria and Azris handled Aoba as the said blue haired man giggling like mad, nuzzled to Aria's fluffy hair, mistook it as allmate Ren. "Then, we'll be taking our leave. Please inform Uncle Mizuki that we're sorry for leaving without noticing him first."

"Ah, it's okay. He probably won't wake up anytime soon, so he'll understand about that." one of them assured the girl. "Then, have a safe journey~"

With a wave of their hand, they left and walk back home as their allmates tailing behind them, with the drunkies gave them more or less a hard time to do so except for Ren who still sleep like a dead. Aria had a trouble to make Aoba stay still and walk straight with Azris didn't help the case at all, Akina also had her own series of problem with how Koujaku would shouting angrily and almost picking a fight with a passing stranger, Noiz isn't any better if they had to be honest.

But at least they arrived at Seragaki's household. The girls remembered that Tae is visiting an old friend and won't come back until tomorrow, so the drunkards will be safe from her angry slap that surely still throbbing painfully at next morning.

"Heave-ho!" Akina grunted out as she laid her 'father' on the futon that Aria and Azris laid out after they dropped Aoba on his own bed. Rein and Aura also dropped Ren there, Clear is following them by dropping Noiz right next to Koujaku. "Well, after this, it's up to you to take care of them." she pointed out, stared at both Clear and Mink from the corner of her eyes. "Do please keep a proper eye on them."

"Of course!" Clear replied with a smile on his face, Mink himself looked like he's about to refuse with how his face furrowed. Noticing that, Aura said the words that definitely make him couldn't leave because of it.

"...If you didn't help Uncle Clear watched them out, you won't know if they will do something weird to Kaa-san, right? Especially these drunkards."

"...!!!"

"Wait a minute, Aura, are you implying that I would do something against Aoba-san's will?" Clear complained, pointed a finger at himself as he did. The said wavy haired girl simply closed her eyes, didn't say anything about that. Sighs softly, Rein turned to both Mink and Clear. "...Uncle Mink, Uncle Clear, we're counting on you to make sure that they didn't get themselves into trouble. We had some matter to discuss, therefore we're going back to our hideout. I hope both of you didn't mind of our absence."

"Well, we won't mind but, are you sure to walk home right now?" Clear asked worriedly, didn't sure it would be safe for them to walk out at night like this. No matter what, they're still girls. What if they being attacked at their way home?

"Don't worry about that~" Azris reassured him, a large grin on her face as she makes a peace sign with her fingers. "Leave the safe route to me~ I already mapped out the secretive route that people won't pass by so we will be just fine~"

They could see that the silver haired man is still worried about their safety, but then he knew that both Akina and Aura would definitely defend them if anything happens with their allmates to booth so, there's definitely nothing to be worried about. "...Alright. But still, be careful on your way back."

The girls nodded at him, appreciating his concern then started to walk out from the room, bidding them goodnight which Clear replied back and Mink simply nodded in acknowledge. But before she left, Akina popped her head back to the room, gained confused looks from the still sober men in the room.

"Don't play too rough, okay?" She teased, grinning wickedly while wriggling her eyebrows, bolt away before any of them managed to take in what did she just implying to them.

"...Eh?" Came the breathless murmur from Clear, Mink himself tried to keep his stoic face, although inside he's really going to do something about Akina's dirty mind.

**.**

"----"

....Voice...

"----"

There's... a voice....

"----!"

Wait, no...

"------"

"-----"

Voices. Aoba could hear it- no,  _them_ , as some of his conscious started to return to him. Tried to blink his still drowsy eyes, Aoba caught moving shadows before him, and he could started to recognize the voices that speaking right before him.

"It's too embarrassing." Koujaku complained, ran his hand all over his face as he, Noiz and Ren start to sober up by now. "And there's Akina of  _all_ people." He grumbled, still feel ashamed and humiliated. "That girl will definitely tease me to death tomorrow..."

"Well, if you _happen_ to meet her." Noiz pointed out, rubbed the bridge of his nose to shoo the headache away. "I, for one, won't be able to avoid Azris when the morning comes."

"Azris is better than Akina, Noiz. Be glad that you'll survive of whatever she had to say." Koujaku growled out, his red eye glaring at the youngest man between them.

Before Noiz could retort that, a sleepy groan that is from.their backs stopped him, also the others, almost jumped the life out of them. When they turned around, their suspicious is right when they saw that Aoba started to wake up, his cloudy hazel eyes blinked sleepily at them. Five set of different eyes widened in shock at that, although it's not supposed to be that surprising judging how noisy they are, especially certain two people.

"Aoba-!" Ren quickly stood up, but then almost fall to the floor how dizzy he suddenly felt. But then, the dark haired man hold it back as he went next to his bed, kneel there with one of his hands landed on Aoba's shoulder. " _Sumanai_ , Aoba. We're too noisy. We'll leave now so you should go back to sle- Hmph?!!"

Again, five sets of eyes widened in shock, although with different reason this time. Koujaku, Clear, Mink and Noiz watched as Aoba pulled Ren to the bed, their lips still locked in a hungry kiss that is one-sided. Ren looked just as shocked, if not more. He planted his hands on the bed, halted at least his upper body from crushing Aoba's that is underneath him. With a loud smack, Aoba released the kiss, gave a playful bite at Ren's bottom lip. After rendering his other self to speechless, he turned his head to the other guys that still watching them while looking like deer under a spotlight. The blue haired man then raised his hand, seductively beckoning them with slow movements of his fingers. His hazel eyes still looked cloudy, with begging face he whispered his plea with his sensually reddened lips.

"Please, don't leave me..." he muttered, his drowsy hazel eyes still looking at them pleadingly. "Stay... I want you guys to hold me..."

Although he almost feel tempted to do so, but Koujaku is quick to get a hold of himself and snapped out of it. "Hold on- just wait a second." he rushed, raising his hands in defense and tried not to cringe at the guilty stab with how that face fallen like a puppy being kicked and rejected. "Did you mean, all of us?" he questioned, his fingers pointed to him and the ones next to him and Ren that still couldn't able to register of what happened just now. "But why? The Aoba that I know won't ask such things like this."

....Well, even Noiz had to admit that Koujaku just got a good point here.

After that, they watched how Aoba's face morphed into one of sadness, turning his head away. His hazel suddenly turned glassy, the tears in them is threatening to escape as his lips turned up, formed a pout as he answered.

"That's because... I love you guys, as crazy as it sounded." he blurted out, didn't care how the other guys looked terribly shocked at that confession. "I even didn't know myself, but it just... happen..." he continued, let out a sniff as his tears definitely start to spill like river. "I know- it's weird, to fall in love- with five different guys-" the blue haired man managed to say between his sobs, his hands reached out to wipe away the tears that still streaming down from his hazel eyes. "But- that's my- true feelings.... And I- can't fight it no matter- how and- no matter what-"

Giving up wiping away his stubborn eyes, he peeked from his hands as he once again stared again at them, and with broken voice and with unstoppable sobbing, he asked the question that always haunted him once he realized that he's definitely in love with these five men.

"-Do you guys- get disgusted- by it...? For the- fact that I l-love all of you.... Are yo-u disgusted- at me....?"

"...!!!"

They didn't able to reply at first, still processed what Aoba just told them right at their faces. It might be his drunk talk, but, he also said that it's his true feelings, that he loved them equally _that_ way. None of them are moving, and the only voice that filled the room is Aoba's uncontrollable sniffs and sobs.

Until, they finally made up their mind.

When Aoba felt a hand is holding his, the still half sobered up man didn't do anything as Koujaku slowly pulled his hands away let his hazel eyes met with that red eye of his childhood friend. With a smile, Koujaku placed his hands on Aoba's cheeks, wiping the tears away with his large thumb. "Really, you're still as crybaby as ever, Aoba." he teased, grinning when Aoba pouted in protest at him, looked really opposed it.

"I am not-!"

Whatever he had to say next, Koujaku already stopped it with a kiss, and now it's Aoba's turn to get shocked. But before the blue haired man could kissed him back, the hairdresser man already pulled away, make Aoba whined out loud from the back of his throat at that.

"Well, if Aoba really loved us equally, then we have nothing to say about it." the dark haired man said with a gentle smile on his face. "All of us do love you, Aoba, even more than you imagined."

"...!"

"...He's right, Aoba." Ren added, make those teary hazel eyes turned to him. "All of us love you, Aoba, and we won't love anyone other than you." he exclaimed, brought one of Aoba's hands to his lips and kissed it lovingly.

"But, if Aoba said that he loves us equally-" Noiz came up to them, and carried Aoba in bridal style then placed him on the futon on the floor with unexpected tenderness from him. "Then, we just had to share you equally, right?"

"That's right," Clear came up, crawled near them as he smiled down at Aoba who's looking at him. "We actually want you to ourselves but, I guess this way isn't that bad, isn't it? Aoba-san did say that he loved us all."

"..." Mink didn't say anything, only went down and proceed to kiss Aoba next, which he eagerly kissed back at. The larger man pulled away, his pale blue eyes clashed with those warm hazel eyes that is clouded with lust, want, and something else, that is stronger than the other two. It's Aoba's love. "...Earlier you said you want us to hold you. You better be prepared well for it."

"...."

With breathless sigh, a smile rose on Aoba's face, the smile that is larger than any of them ever seen from him, and his hazel eyes sparkled brightly from the happiness. Aoba held his hands out, still had that beautiful smile on his beautiful face.

"It's okay. Because I love you, all of you."

"...!"

Enclosing themselves to Aoba, they whispered one same sentences before they started their long, long night.

**"We love you too, Aoba."**

And with that, it began, filled with the sounds of skin against skin and endless sensual moan from certain someone. ( ~~coughbottomcough~~ )

**.**

"...."

At the morning....

The owner of golden eyes and amber eyes definitely didn't know at how and what to say about this situation.

Well, the situation before them, to be exact.

Because what they're seeing right now, is exactly the picture of Aoba's harem porn, complete with messed up hair, naked, countless hickies, forgotten clothes, and wrinkled futon plus this weird thick scent in the air. And the porn star itself is staring at the girls with wide eyes and gaped mouth, along with his co-stars.

"....Before Hiiobaa-san came back home, please do something about this scent and your appearances."

"...Of course the stains too."

Aoba's loud scream not only shocked the guys around him and the two girls before them, but also Aria that is in the middle of fixing breakfast and Azris who is being held down by Akina at the first floor, the adoptive daughter of Koujaku seemed had trouble to not laugh out loud as her other hand still holding the cuff of Azris' turtleneck to prevent her from going upstairs.

**.**

The next day, Aoba is officially going out with Koujaku, Noiz, Clear, Mink and Ren, which almost gave a heart attack to both Tae and Mizuki once they found out. The girls simply wished their 'parents' happiness, with Akina teased her poor 'father' to death and Noiz is already embarrassed with Azris pointed out the sore spot. Of course, both Rein and Aura stopped them before they could do anything far, which Aria couldn't help but smiled nervously at.

Their days passed peacefully, if not noisily. But it's a lively, and they couldn't possibly having it at any other way.

Until, the inevitable finally comes.

**.**

Azris stepped back, with a proud smile on her face looked at her handiwork.

"Teleportation machine 2.0, finished~" she sing-sang, presented the said machine that she built in their hideout. Right now, the girls and their 'parents' are gathering together to see Azris' finished teleportation machine so the girls could go home to their respective universe. When the first time they brought this up to Aoba, the man clearly refused to let them go, had grew attached to them. But then he knew that they had to go home, but his selfish side just refused to be logic and let them go home. It took the guys a few days to assure him and make him convinced to let the girls home, although they also reluctant themselves. That kind of support and power that made Aoba stills himself and finally, able to accept that the girls had to go back to their universes, no matter how hard it is for him to take.

"Whoa, not bad, Azris." Koujaku praised, examined the girl's masterpiece. This definitely smaller than Aono had, but then what Aono had back there is unnecessarily big either. What she's actually going to do with that bi of a size- send a nuclear bomb or something?

....Wait a minute, that sounded something that crazy girl definitely will do. Just imagining it made Koujaku shudders in dread.

The peach haired girl giggled bubbly, make peace signs with both hands. "Papa also helped me on it, and we already tested it out. It's completely save~"

"Does it save enough to travel across universes?" Ren asked, purely curious. Azris nodded at that, tapping the small screen at it sides, surely the girl's pure touch since they remembered that the one that Aono had didn't have something like this back then.

"This one here, is the one that will confirm that for us." she explained, tapping the said screen lightly. "If the teleportation is a success, then it will give a green flash, but if it failed, it will give a red flash and the person itself would be returned to where they started, which is here." she said, pointed at the entrance of the teleportation machine that it had. "Both Papa and I had run few test runs for it, and we already deemed it save enough to travel universes, at least enough for us to go home; this one isn't that sturdy despite it looks." the peach haired girl added, knocked her knuckles against the said machine. "Maybe once it already used five times, it would give out and fall apart on its own."

**_Ba-thump_ **

' _So.... this is definitely a real goodbye, huh....?_ ' Aoba couldn't help but thought that. No matter how much he tried to convince himself, but as he thought, he still felt heavy of separating with them.

The girls then stood together, facing their 'parents' as they had mixed expressions on their faces. It's not only Aoba that had these conflicted feelings, and certainly the guys not the only ones that felt it that way. 'Awkward' is clearly an understatement as they simply stood there, fidgets terribly and didn't know how they supposed to break these nerve-wrecking atmosphere that they had right now.

"...If I think about it, a lot really had happened, huh...?" Akina mumbled out, being the first person that break the ice. With a nervous laugh, she rubbed her cold nape, her deep bronze eyes didn't dare to look up from the floor below them. "Being thrown to here, met with them and find out about each other's parents in their universe, and then, met you guys, and all that mess and all with Aono..." the adoptive daughter of Koujaku babbling out, with the others watched and listened in to what she had to say, all while rewind their memories of those moments. "...Without we knew, we already made some amazing memories together, didn't we?"

"...Yeah, we definitely did." Koujaku agreed, and if the others shocked at how both of them looked like they have a normal conversation when usually it's teasing and bickering between them, it didn't went through them as they also shared the same melancholy. "...You know, despite being a horrible brat, you are a good girl, Akina."

"Took a while for you to notice that, _Oyaji_." Akina retorted, seemed almost automatically as that happen. All sorrowful feelings gone, replaced with instant annoyance that he had slowly grew accustomed with. "Hey!"

Shook her head at how Akina laughed her head off at that, Rein turned to their 'parents', taking a step forward to them, to Aoba. Her golden eyes stared at their solemn faces, knew it's probably hard for them to let them go like this. But, they have to go home, had to go back to where they belong, to where their friends and family are waiting, to where their parents are waiting. Although, she had to admit, she could feel of what they're feeling right now.

So with a calming breath, Rein gave them a smile, probably the last smile that she is going to give to them. She knew that the other girls behind her also did the same, even though Aria will probably have trouble to not cry herself right now.

"...Thank you, for everything. We won't forget you, even across the universes."

"....!"

Oh, that's it, he loses it.

Aoba launched himself to where Rein is, hugged her so suddenly that is surprised her, almost threw her aback and made both of them fall to the floor. But Rein recovered almost immediately, felt how the man shaking and tried to not wail loudly as he cried his eyes out. So, tentatively, Rein reached her hands around him, try to comfort their 'mother' as he cried on her.

The girls soon joined them, hugged each other and comfort each other. The guys also joined after them, shared a big, last embrace together, before they won't be able to see each other again.

Just, let this moment last longer, is what Aoba prayed for as he hold the girls as close as he can.

**.**

It's decided that Akina will have a go first.

The girls of course had talk about this, _countless_ , even. But still, no matter how much they talked about it, no matter how much they prepared for it, they still felt that is so hard to separate with the fact that they'll never see each other again.

The adoptive daughter of Koujaku hugged her 'parents' goodbye, Aoba is almost rendered to sobbing mess again while Koujaku embraced them both, can't deny that he had seen Akina as his own daughter at some point. As the dark haired girl reached up to wipe at her 'mother's' tears, she then turned to Koujaku, make the said man blinked in surprise as he raised an eyebrow at her, more so when she suddenly had this large grin on her fac-

"Make sure to share properly, _Oyaji_ ~"

"...!!!!"

Akina quickly scurried off before both of them managed to process it properly, her tongue stuck out as she heard how they yelled, **"AKINA--!!"** in unison. She then turned to her friends, and went to hug Aria who looked about to cry again for countless times now. Patting her back to comfort her, Akina chuckled as she placed her lips on Aria's temple, kissing softly.

"C'mon, 'Ria, don't make a face like that. At least smile for me..."

The said silver haired girl could only nods, although she still tried her best to at least not cry for Akina's shake. Knowing that well, Akina placed another kiss on Aria's silver locks, rubbed her back comfortingly before turned to Azris and Aura, hugging them at the same time. Both of them surprised at first, but they hugged her back nonetheless.

"-The time that we spent together is rather chaotic, but, at least it's nor forgettable." the adoptive daughter of Koujaku whispered, her hands pat their backs at the same time before separated herself, gave both of them a large grin. "Thank you for willingly make a ruckus with me, Azris, Aura."

The said peach haired girl looked about to cry herself, but she nods, and managed to smile back at Akina just as big. Aura simply smack Akina's head for that, not want to put herself into the same level as Akina's for that. But then, with a huff, the wavy haired girl proceed to ruffle Akina's hair, make a mess of it while the said hairdresser's child complained about it.

After they're done, Akina turned to the last person that she needs to say goodbye to. Their hand reached out to each other in a hand shake before they ended up in a bro-kind of hug. The swordsman companion hugged Rein tight with her other hand, and with shaky breath, whispered her goodbye words to her, the person that she actually looked up as her older sister.

"...Thank you, Rein, for putting up with me for so long."

Rein didn't say anything at that, her lips turned into a tight line as she squeezed Akina closer, patting her back as she tried to not blink her tear off.

"...The pleasure is mine, Akina."

The teleportation machine's door opened as it start to glow, Azris is typing furiously on the keyboard that is connected to the said machine as Akina walked towards it, Houkou perched on her shoulder.

"Houkou! Make sure that Akina stays out of trouble!" Koujaku yelled from where he is, grinned when Akina threw him an annoyed look that clearly saying 'why the heck do you do that?'.

"Of course!" the said maroon pigeon allmate replied, saluted towards the man before her owner literally flicked her for that. "Oow~"

Huffing out, the deep bronze eyed girl took a last glance to the ones in the room, engraved them into the back of her eyes because she won't be seeing them again after this, once she stepped in and walk back home. Swallowing her own saliva out of nervousness, Akina forced a large smile on her face, try to ignore the hotness in her eyes as it started to tear up.

" _Sore jaa_ , _sayonara_."

"--!"

Gave them a last glance, Akina turned to where the white portal is waiting for her inside the teleportation machine that Azris made. Breathed out to relax her nerves, Akina took a large step towards it with Houkou still perched on her shoulder, never look behind her as she felt herself being engulfed by strange aura and being pulled by it in circles. Whilst the others watched as the machine glow until it maximum brightest before it fades, to the point that they didn't have to shield their eyes anymore. What they see is the empty machine, with the screen next to it flashed green, signalling a success teleportation.

-

**_THUD!_ **

" _Itte_ -!" Akina hissed as she felt her butt and back aching from pain from that fall. Welp, it definitely felt familiar with how she got 'kidnapped' for the first time. Sitting up as she rubbed her poor back, her ears caught the familiar flapping, looked up just to see Houkou is flying before her and then landed on her knee. "Akina, are you okay?" she asked, tilted her head in question as her owner grumbles at that.

"Yeah, more or less." she replied, placed her hands on the concrete cold floor under her. She then looked around her, and noticed the familiar sight. This... "This is, the place where Aono's portal forcefully kidnapped me-!"

The dark haired girl then turned her head, noted that the buildings looks older now and there's definitely new shop there, and this sense of familiarity that she felt...

"....We're home..." she breathed out, still felt so bewildered and could only let the gentle wind help her take everything in. Ah, the nostalgic scent that it carry along with it...

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-_ **

"Uwaah?!" the deep bronze eyed girl jolted in surprise when her coil rung loudly nonstop, Houkou even brought up her wings to cover her head, blinked one eye open at her owner's coil.

"Um, it seemed you got missed calls and unread messages, Akina." the pigeon allmate said, jumped to perch on her shoulder, fluttering her wings gently. "And, I got to admit, it's really a LOT."

"Just what in hell..." the dark haired girl mumbled as she reached for her coil, and decided to check on the- "What the!? The amount even reached past 1000?!!" she exclaimed in shock, her eyes widened as her mouth gawked open at how many it is. She then decided to open the messages, want to see where are they coming from exactly-

-Only to freeze when she noticed that all of them are from her parents, her Papa and Mama.

_'Oi, Akina?! Where the hell are you?!'_

_'Akina, we won't get angry, but if you want to go of somewhere at least told us first!'_

_'Hey, what is going on? Talk to us. Or at least, reply this...'_

_'Why aren't you picking up our calls? Is there something wrong?'_

_'Akina, please, just- at least contact us...'_

Every, every single of it. It's either they tried to got her talk to them, or being angry that she even didn't responded to them at all. Aah, this is bad, Akina could felt how her eyes is grew unbearably hot right now.

But, despite that, a laugh escaped her lips. Houkou almost fall back as her owner start to laugh uncontrollably, covering her face with one hand as her parents' messages still opened up in ridiculous amount. The pigeon allmate cocked her head to the side as Akina still laughed, and under the shadow of her hand that is hiding her face, tears are escaping and fell down from her face as she had this large smile on her face.

"This is bad; they'll definitely will kill me for sure-" she breathed out, still laughing as her tears didn't stop falling.

_...Hey, Papa, Mama, guess what?_

_I'm finally home..._

**.**

The next one, is Aria, the most crybaby from them all.

"Now, now, Aria..." Clear shushed, the said silver haired girl still cried her tears out as she went to hug both Aoba and Clear, the said blue haired man went to wipe out her tears although he already cried himself. "Even though we probably won't meet again, but at least don't forget us, alright?"

Aria could only nod, tried to calm herself down so she would able to reply them properly. "O-of course... Tou-san and- Kaa-san too..."

"Of course, Aria, of course." Aoba reassured, although his eyesight is blurred with tears as he hugged this precious silver haired girl, a little longer than necessary before letting her go, with Clear at his side comforting him.

The silver haired girl went to her friends, Azris immediately jumped on her and hugged her tight. "Airaaaa~~ I will miss being doted by you~~"

Giggling at that despite her tears, Aria hugged the peach haired girl back just as tightly. Once they're satisfied, Aria turned to Aura and Rein, hugged them at the same time as they also embraced her, pat her back gently as she sobbed to their shoulders.

"...Thank you, I'll definitely won't forget, the time that we spent together..."

Aura rubbed her back some more before placed a kiss on the top of her head, whilst Rein wipe away Aria's tears as they smiled at her, urged her to do the same so their last moments won't be filled with tears, although it already did.

Hugging Pure close to her, Aria looked away from the glowing teleportation machine before her to take a last look on everyone. Kept that image close in her heart, as her pink eyes blinked away the tears, she finally managed to give them a large smile, the last smile that she could give to them on their last moment together. She's the one that feeling so reluctant to leave but, she knew how important it is to go home, because no matter what, this is not their world, and they are not supposed to be here in the first place.

"-These precious memories, I'll treasure them in my heart... Forever... Definitely...!"

"....!!"

With the last smile that is accompanied with her beautiful tears, Aria took a step inside the teleportation machine, hugged Pure tightly in her arms as she felt her body being stretched in odd way as she closed her eyes when she felt the dizziness attacked her from all side that almost forced her to hurl.

Once it's over, Aria could felt how her body crashed to the ground, Pure's tentacles had lesser the damage on her side as she fell. Moaning slightly from the dull pain that she felt despite Pure already helped cushioning it, Aria slowly rose up, felt the short grass under her as her bright pink eyes take a look at her current surrounding. Aria noticed that she's right at the place where she's being forcefully taken by Aono's portal. It's the empty place that is near the North District where they lived. She actually in the middle of getting groceries when the black portal appeared before her and dragged her away, whilst make her ended up on the different universe that she isn't aware of at first. And, after feeling so lost and scared of what to do, the first person that she meets in that familiar and unfamiliar world, is both Aura and Rein...

**"-ARIA?!!"**

Jolted at the familiar voices calling out her name, the silver haired girl turned around, barely able to register what just happened as a figure suddenly hugged her out of nowhere. Her first instinct reaction is to freak out, but then at the familiar warmth that enveloped her make her stopped on her tracks. Aria looked up, and her sight is meet with a familiar face that she had missed for so long.

"-Kaa-san!"

"Oh, Aria, my dear baby-" the blue haired man that definitely had aged sobbed out as he held Aria tighter in his arms, his tears spilling out uncontrollably much to his embarrassment in normal situation. But right now he didn't care; his daughter is finally back. "Aria, just where have you been all this time?-" he asked, hundred of questions spilling out from his lips in the midst of his sobbing, make most of his words incoherent and barely formed a proper sentence. Clear could only smiled nervously at that, but he's just as glad that their baby girl is finally back, although until now they still had no idea where she went and why she didn't reply to their messages and calls at all. But, it honestly doesn't matter right now.

The android man went to their side, kneel down and placed one hand on his beloved's shoulder while the other one pulled them into a big hug, landed a kiss on Aria's head as the girl embraced her mother back just as tight as the man hugged her.

"Welcome back, Aria..." Clear said, in breathless voice as he smiled at her, a tear escaped from the corner of his pink eyes. "We missed you so much."

The said girl smiled back at him, as bright as ever despite her tears that still pouring out from that brilliant pink eyes that is the same as her father's had, sparkled brightly against the light above them.

"I missed you so much too... Kaa-san and Tou-san.... I'm home..."

**.**

Aura is the next one.

And they thought it would be an awkward one, for sure. Unlike the others, Aura is really a silent girl and also the most emotionless one. Honestly, they can't imagine the said wavy haired girl being sentimental and all.

But then, as they watched her approached her 'parents', after a nerve-wrecking silence between them, they would except a simple goodbye that being said with stoic face.

So their heart almost jumped into their throat when her body sways forward, and her forehead landed on Aoba's shoulder. At first, Aoba felt panicked and utterly shocked, since this is actually not so her to do. But, upon closer distance, the blue haired man could heard how Aura exhaled a shaky breath, her body tremble slightly and her fists clench tightly until the knuckles turned pale white. At that, Aoba couldn't help but thought, 'Aah, she's not as emotionless as she seems to be...', or something as such.

A fond smile rose on Aoba's face, and he wraps his hands around Aura, pats her head gently despite he's the one that already had his tears escaped from his eyes. Mink is at their side, one hand wrapped around Aoba's shoulder and the other one went to Aura's wavy locks, almost overlapping with Aoba's. There are no words between them, because they didn't need to in the first place. Seeing how this usually stoic girl struggled not to cry herself, is more than enough for them to know how this is also as hard for her as it is for them.

Aura went to her friends next, Azris immediately jumped on her while Rein gave her a manly handshake before turned into a brief bro hug. Rein gave a last pat on Aura's shoulder as the said wavy haired girl still had her hand on her shoulder. The duo fighter had a soft smile on their face that is usually so rare to happen, sharing it with each other.

"....Stay out of trouble, Aura."

"....I could say the same to you." The amber eyed girl retorted, then turned to Azris and flicked her forehead with a blank look on her face. "....This one too."

"Eeeehhh?? Aura, you big bully~!"

A small chuckle rung out from the usually quiet fighters, the hacker girl could only puffed her cheeks at that.

The sound of Aura's boots clacked loudly as she walked towards the teleportation machine, watched as it started to light up before her. The wavy haired girl could felt how Morsus fluttered his wings right at her back, make her reached one hand up to stroke at his beak. She then turned to the others, her amber orbs took a last glance at them at this last moment of them. No matter how she tried to be indifferent about this, these people had form such a bond with her for such a short time. The times that they shared joy, sorrow, hesitation, hardship, and all of it...

...Even for someone like Aura, it leaves a heavy feeling in the pit of her heart to leave all of that behind and moved on as if nothing happened, didn't able to come back despite the odds.

So for this last moment, she decided that she at least being utterly honest, for once.

The others stunned in shock as they couldn't believe what they're seeing right now. Although Aura rarely showed happiness with her smile, she also rarely showed her sadness with her tears. Which is, what is happening right now. With a sad smile, Aura's lips curled upwards more wider than she usually did, her amber eyes turned into soft golden as a tear escaped from it, falling down on her cheek with many emotions mixed into those eyes. All of the feelings that she kept inside, bursting in bright color inside of them, make them sparkled more beautifully than before although the tears still poured out endlessly.

"...!"

No words, needed to be say.

With a swift of movement at her body, Aura stepped inside the bright white portal before her, leaving the others watched her leave in dumbstruck gaze as it brightened to max, and then died down, revealing an empty machine with a trail of smoke, and a flashing green screen on its side. At that moment, the tears that Aoba barely could hold back, broke like a dam, tried to muffle it down but not to avail. Mink pulled him close, let the smaller man to cry on his chest, placed a soft kiss on top of that blue locks as he closed his eyes, shared the same mixed feelings under his stoic mask.

-

One of those amber eyes blinked open when she felt the dizzying feeling lessen a little, watched how under her an opening formed, revealing a grass covered ground below her feet.

**_THUD_ **

Aura managed to land on one knee, a more or less a smooth landing. Looked up just in time, Aura witnessed as the white portal above her disappeared in the thin air, leaving not a single trace behind. But even though there's nothing now, Aura still hasn't moved, felt how her tears still poured out from the corner of her eyes, and she closed her amber eyes as she takes a deep breath, tried to calm herself up. Finally standing up from kneeling for a while, the wavy haired girl pats off the dirt and dry leaves that managed to stuck on her pants, faintly could heard the familiar flapping of wings that belonged to Morsus as he flied around and landed on her right shoulder, gained her attention.

"Aura, your earring almost fell off."

Blinking at that, the amber eyed girl reached up to her left ear where her earring coil is. Noticed just now how it in midway of fell off, Aura immediately fixed it up into proper position, and noticed the sounds at her left ear, thought that the absence of it because of the after effects from traveling through universes. And, at the moment, her coil gives off, surprised her as it's so sudden. Pressed on it, the wavy haired girl noticed that it's an incoming call since there's no screen appeared before her if it's otherwise. And she immediately had a feeling of who's calling her right now.

_"Aura?! Thank God you finally picked up my calls!"_

"...Kaa-san." she called out back, her amber eyes scanned her current surrounding. She's at the forest that became the bridge between their house and the nearby city where her parents work at, and this is the exact place where the black portal suddenly appeared and pulled her in when she simply on a refreshing walk around the forest, the exact same place before she's being dropped to across universe and stumbled upon Rein at that maze of buildings.

_"Really, Aura, just where had you been all this time?! You didn't reply our messages, and didn't even called back ever once! Moreover, we couldn't get a hold of you at all!"_

Aura didn't say anything as her mother rants off, a small smile formed on her face as she actually missed this voice. Although they basically the same person, both of them, there's this distinct difference between them that made Aura just as homesick as the others. Speaking of which, she could felt how she started to miss them now.

_'...Heh.'_

To actually miss those rascals... Aura never expected that this kind of day will come to her at last.

_"Wait a minute, Aura.... did you.... just, laugh? Are you... laughing at me?!"_

Blinked as she remembered that she's on the phone with her mother right now, Aura refocused herself to the present, her boots crunching against the grass land below her. "...No. I just remembered some things." she claimed before he could throw another tantrum, breathed in the nostalgic scent of her homeland that Midorijima didn't have. "...It felt so long already... Homesick is really something..."

The wavy haired girl could heard how the other line went silent at that, her feet still walking up at the grassy path as she walked to the familiar road to her beloved home. She wants to see her parents soon, despite the probably the worst outcome of it. _"...Hey, Aura. Just, where have you been? And where are you right now?"_

"...I'm already home." she said, answering the second question. Her amber eyes scanned the scenery above her, how the trees framed the blue sky above her, the leaves rustled together as the wind passed by, playing with them and forming a familiar song that Aura had missed for _so_ long. As a large smile formed on her lips, her beautiful amber eyes fall shut as Morsus took off from her shoulders to the sky above, their dearest house is just ahead of them.

"...And for the first question, it's a _very_ long story."

Aura definitely couldn't wait to tell them the whole story of it. Accompanied with their respective favorite drinks, and sit by the fireplace, in her most favorite house, with her most treasured family.

**.**

After three rounds of rock-scissor-paper, Azris lost, which lead her to have to depart off next. Rein came up as the last.

" _Buu~_ not fair~" the peach haired girl complained, puffing her cheeks that Rein couldn't help but poke playfully at. Patting her back, the ocean gradient haired girl urged her to say goodbye at her 'parents' first, which she complies almost immediately, jumped in both of Aoba's and Noiz's embrace. Nuzzled into their shoulders, Azris felt how they rested their heads on hers, her yellow-green topaz eyes glint off sorrowfully as she hugged them tighter. Because despite her cheerful and carefree nature, to leave them is not an easy thing to do, no matter how much she could fake it and despite the fact that she's the one that created the said machine even though she could not to.

But then, Azris had long knew that they have to go home no matter what, before they met with their 'parents', long before they had to deal with Aono and her madness. She knew, that they couldn't stay too long in this universe, the universe that neither of them belonged to. They shouldn't have been in the first place, but then yet, here they are, in a place that they shouldn't be, in a world that they didn't belong to.

So, with that in mind, Azris repeatedly told herself; they _have_ to go home.

Take a heavy sigh, the peach haired girl nuzzled more to her 'parents' shoulder, felt how they embraced her close to them. Until now, she still felt the conflicted feelings inside her that almost made her stay, but...

_...She also missed her real parents so much..._

"...I, will miss you. This, and the other things too. I'll surely miss it once I get back..."

At that, Aoba's breath hitched sharply, almost telling her just to stay but knew better, bite his tongue shut as he felt Azris distancing herself away from them, letting them to see her yellow-green topaz eyes, and noticed almost immediately how it glinted off against the light due to the tears that being collected. The peach haired girl gave them a big grin, all the while holding back her tears from falling.

"But, it's okay! I'll be okay!" she cheered, blinked her topaz eyes open as she still smiled at them. "That's why... Papa and Mama too... Be okay too, alright?"

The blue haired man couldn't help but let out a chocked out sob mixed with laughter, hugged the peach haired girl once more into his arms. "-Of course...!"

After sharing another hug with each other, Azris went towards Rein as her 'father' went to the machine table in her stead, already typing in Azris' coordinate as the last two girls shared a hug together, Rein patted the smaller girl's back gently before letting go.

"...Make sure not to cause too much trouble, Azris."

The said girl only blew raspberry at her, which Rein responded with a pinch on her nose. Pouted at that, her topaz eyes watched as Rein reached up, patting her hair gently as her golden eyes stared at her fondly.

"...Goodbye, Azris."

Felt how her topaz eyes about to tear up again, the girl nodded, tried her best to calm down so she won't cry. "...Goodbye, Rein." she replied breathlessly, and both of them shared another last hug that is longer than necessary.

Before Azris stepped inside the light up teleportation machine, she turned her head to the others, taking in the last time she'll ever see them again. But, then, she didn't want it to end with tears, so the peach haired girl gave them the biggest grin she could muster, even though her sight is definitely had been blurred by her tears. At least, for the last time... since they probably won't ever meet again...

"- _Auf Wiedersehen_...!"

"....?!!"

Waving them goodbye, Azris stepped inside the white portal, disappeared from their sight as the machine glowed brightly before dimmed, leaving nothing behind as the screen beside it flashed green, signalling the full success of teleportation.

The others watched as Noiz seemed about to fall, one of his hands went to cover his mouth as his body trembled. Aoba quickly went to his side, none of them saying anything as the blue haired man brought Noiz to his embrace, let his head fall to his shoulder to help him hide his tears.

_'Auf Wiedersehen...'_

_-_

**_RUSTLE-!!_ **

"Ouch!" the adoptive daughter of Noiz yelled out as she fell to the thick bushes, scared the hell out of the maids that unfortunate enough to be around there. As the poor maids hurried off in panic and screaming, Azris tried her best to get out from the wild bush, at least until she could sit*?* comfortably. Huffing out as she finally able to pop her head out of it, her topaz eyes watched as Smaragd floated next to her face, beep-ing rapidly and revealed endless screens in front of her. " _Azris, there are 38346 unread messages and 49662 missed calls_ " the allmate told her, dismissed the screens as Azris blew out a leaf from her face. " _They are from the contact info 'Papa' and contact info 'Mama'. How shall I proceed?_ "

The said owner hummed out, turned her head as she scanned her surrounding only to realize where she is exactly. "Aah~! Papa's mansion~!"

Yeah, Azris remembered, how exactly she being dropped into another universe in the first place. She simply walked around their garden while waited for her parents finished with the business talk with their new business partner when she suddenly trip, and the next thing she knew is she isn't fell to the ground but fell to the black portal that suddenly appeared out of nowhere under her. Until now she could heard the distinct scream from her parents although at a very short moment. Hum, if she recalled it, what does they sounded like? Err-

**"AZRIS!!"**

Ah, yeah! Like that! Hm? But wait a second- "-Papa! Mama!"

Both men approached the still stuck girl and Noiz quickly pulled their daughter out of it, since she didn't fell to a relatively large bushes. Aoba quickly pulled the girl into a tight hug once Noiz set her to the proper ground, almost forget that he could suffocate her that way. But the said peach haired girl didn't mind anyway, let her mother hugged her as tight as he wanted. Besides, she didn't surprised that they would smack her head once or twice for disappeared for... how long is it again? Five months? Or even more? It does feel like it, though.

"For Lord's friggin' sake, Azris! Where the hell have you been?!" Aoba screamed out, couldn't help it as he still held the girl close to him, sobbing into her peach locks. "Do you know how worried we are?! Do you know how you scared the hell out of us?!!"

The said girl simply nuzzled into his cheek, let herself being basked with her mother's warmth that surrounding her and the way he scolded her for one hour straight non-stop at how they looking for her everywhere and called her and texted her but to no avail and so on and on and on and on. Well, Azris thought that she really did deserved it, though, even the partial fault is on Aono. She felt a hand patted her hair, make her turned her head to look at her father. There's this funny look on his face, the one that Azris immediately recognize as 'concern' from this person, his hand on her hair ruffled them, making a mess of it. She actually half expected him to scold her as well, but then by the looks of it that's not entirely the case. (Well, don't ask her how she knew from that stoic-as-ever face, it's a father-daughter thing, you know? She just knew)

"....You had a lot explaining to do, Azris."

Blinked at that, Azris let that processed in her mind before a grin broke out on her face, giggling bubbly as Smaragd went to land on her still untouched locks.

"Of course-! I even planned to tell you the very details of it! ....Well, except the gore-y part."

....

...Huh?

...Wait a minute, what did she just say...?

"...-GORE-Y PART?! DID YOU SAID, GORE-Y PART?!! JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALL OF THIS TIME?!!!"

As Aoba's panic scream echoed to even across the mansion, Azris' bubbly laughter still resounded around them, like a tiny bells that rings for eternity.

**.**

And, at last, it's Rein turn to go home.

And since Azris already applied all of their coordinates to the machine's system, all that Noiz had to do is to activate the only one coordinate that hasn't been activated yet, unlike the rest four of them. But since this teleportation machine is not utterly effective due to the haste in its making, the strawberry blonde haired man had to do a lot other stuffs before the machine could be activated again, just enough time to give it a momentary cool-down after using.

During that, both Aoba and Ren shared another hug with Rein, but this time, it's an eternal goodbye hug. One would thought that Aoba will get used to it after going through it for four times, but the fact is, he kept getting sadder and sadder watched his 'daughters' leave, one by one. It's torturing, and it's killing him from the inside. But he knew, deep down, he had to let them go. They have to go home, to their respective universe and met their original parents, who probably already worried sick. They are good girls, so of course they'll be missed, and they'll feel really lonely at their respective daughter's lack of presence.

Aoba.... didn't want to be _that_ selfish...

Once they finally letting go the hug, that they obviously looked very reluctant to do, Aoba's glassy hazel eyes meet with Rein's golden eyes, see how many emotions mixed in them, and wondered if his eyes also look the same. "....Rein."

"Yes, Okaa-san...?" the ocean gradient haired girl replied back, waiting for him to say what he had to say to her. But then, she watched as he raised his hand, gently caressing the skin under her right eye.

"....It, really turned smaller, huh...?"

Of course; the leftover of the markings. It turns out the reason why Rein had this odd tattoo under her right eye is because it's the amount of the power that she got from Scrapped Ren's DNA that got leaked out unconsciously, thus the reason why she got this inhuman strength that she used at labor jobs and fights. But, ever since her recovery after the momentary comatose, she somehow managed to control it to the very minimum that she could manage, thus why it deformed to a smaller size right under her right eye. But somehow, Aoba already miss the previous one that she usually had. Maybe because he already associated with it for a while now that he felt a little odd seeing this new one.

Rein didn't say anything at that, just let him do what he wanted to do until he's satisfied, watched as his hand dropped to his side again.

"...What are you going to do, once you're back?" he decided to ask her, knew that she would have some unfinished business that she had to do something about.

At this, Rein ponder about a while, dropping her gaze to where her allmate is, sitting by her legs as he stared up at her, wagging his fluffy tails behind him. That brought a small smile on Rein's face, although it dropped just as quickly. She knew what her 'mother' is talking about. It's the nightmares that she had hidden behind her parents' back for so long, and her past. Although it does feel better if they didn't know the last part, but, she also knew that they deserved to know the truth, to know all about her. Her friends even respected that, when they asked about what happened and Rein refused to tell them the parts of her past and nightmares to them.

_"...It's okay, you know? We won't judge you, Rein." the said ocean gradient haired girl let out a sharp gasp, tilted her head up to look at the others that sit around her hospital bed. "Well, if you felt like that your parents, and I mean, your REAL parents in your universe need to know it first, we understand." Akina convinced her, almost snickering like a little shit she is at how Rein's jaw dropped that is out of her character. "We got a traumatic issues that we can't talk about for the most time at some point." the adoptive daughter of Koujaku stated, gestured towards herself and the others. "And it's not easy, it never is. And, the first person that deserved to know, is our parents."_

_"...!"_

_"That's right~" Azris plopped herself on Rein's lap, make herself cozy on the fluffy blanket that Aria got for Rein during her recovery. Her topaz eyes twinkled as she looked up at Rein, a large grin on her face. "Even though that we won't ever knew what exactly your problem is, we'll feel bad if we're the ones that know it first than your parents."_

_"..."_

_Rein's golden eyes takes in the faces around her, the soft gazes that they gave to her with fond smiles curled on their lips. Breathed a soft sigh, the ocean gradient haired girl could felt how the fondness also creeped up on her lips, can't help but feel so soft towards them._

_"...Arigatou."_

....It's really unfortunate that they won't be able to see each other again, but it really for the best. No matter how painful and hard it is...

...But, it's going to be alright. She didn't knew where that thought comes from, but she believes it, deeply, from the bottom of her heart. She really did.

"...I'm going to tell them- no, I'll definitely tell them." she corrected herself, her firm golden eyes meet gaze with her 'parents' with a smile rose on her face. "They deserved to know, about me, about what I am. I have troubled them so much for not telling them for so long, so it's time to finally make their mind at ease. Whatever the outcome of it... I'll face it all head on."

Seeing her looked so confident like that, Aoba couldn't help the swell of proud and pride inside his chest, felt himself almost became breathless because of it, his hazel eyes started to tear up again. "... _Aa_." is all that he could say, his cheeks almost feel numb from smiling for so wide. "...If it's you, Rein, I know that you'll be fine, and you'll definitely can make it."

The said girl nods, sharing another hug with her 'parents' before she had to get ready to go back home.

"Ah, before you left, Rein-" the said ocean gradient haired girl barely could take another step once she let go the hug, her eyes that is identical with Ren's blinked up at the said man. "Could you held your hand out for a moment?"

Although still confused, Rein silently obliged him, didn't ask anything. The man then took her small hand closer to him, and Rein could felt a soft fabric is gliding on her wrist-

"...!!"

Rein couldn't believe her eyes right now, as she stared at her right wrist. Since her glove had been destroyed due to her transformation, and she barely had time to snatch her pendant coil back, the place where her glove and coil sat snugly on her hand felt way too empty, although she barely complains about it since it really can't be helped due to the circumstances. That's why she felt like she's dreaming right now when she saw the familiar turquoise green pendant, attached to a thin pale blue belt that is wrapped around a sea green colored wrist warmer that is similar to what Ren is wearing. "T-this is...."

"I found it when I was looking around for you as the other guys tried to wake up the fainted girls." ah, she knew that story. The others already filled in of what happened when she is Scrapped by Aono. "I thought that I at least should bring it along with me, just in case." Ren gave a smile towards the girl, one of his hands landed on her ocean gradient locks as he pats her head gently. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to restore it like how it used to, that's the best that I could do to restore your coil. I hope you don't mind I exchange your glove with the wrist warmer."

Rein even couldn't find her words right now. She is just, being utterly overwhelmed with the bubbling feelings that almost make her chest burst out with it. Shook her head gently, the adoptive daughter of Ren reached out to her new glove and coil, her fingertips caressing the familiar pendant gently.

"...It's alright. It's okay, like this..." she reassured, felt how her voice almost cracked. She looked up at her 'father', a smile on her face as she raised her right hand, showing him her glove replacement and her old coil. "...This is more than enough for me. Thank you, Otou-san..."

Ren is stunned, surprised that she would like it since he didn't really expected her to be (but then, that is honestly an idiot thinking). Once he recovers, he smiled back at her, the hand on the top of her head caressing her hair fondly.

"...The pleasure is mine."

Seeing that, Aoba couldn't help but felt how these two had become more and more like father and daughter. He knew that it would be expected since Rein is literally a part of Ren, although she is created based on his Scrapped DNA that Aono got from other universe where he failed with Ren's Scrap, but the blue haired man couldn't help but felt that the reason why they are this close, is also because how close they are with each other, just as how he is with Rein and the other girls. Ren is probably the one that have it the hardest from all of his boyfriends, but he also know how this is also equally as hard for Rein, make him had nothing to say about it and just treasure these last moments that they had with their 'daughters'. Even though the heavy feeling still weigh his heart as he watched Rein walked away, he still tried his best to not cry, knew that he had to let them go wholeheartedly.

As her golden eyes watched the machine start to light up, Rein took deep breaths, tried to calm herself down. When she felt a nudge near her feet, she looked down only to find that her dear allmate is there, looking up at her with his dark eyes as he wags his tail behind him. There's no need words to be shared between them, to know what her dear Husky pup allmate is trying to convey, and she replied it with a smile, and the slightest nod of her head.

"...Let's go home, Shuu."

" _Aa_."

After that short interaction, Rein turned her head to look at her 'parents', no, _their_ 'parents', looking at her with mixed emotions inside of their eyes with their 'mother' looked ready to cry again despite how he tried to not to. And it make her wondered, if the other girls that had went ahead before her also felt this way, the heavy feeling of leaving all of these memories and people behind, and the light feeling that they would meet their real parents and their real worlds in just one step. It's really strong feelings, that contradict with each other just as equally, make her feel so confused and lost as what to do with this kind of feelings. But then, in the first place, the answer is stark clear.

_Back to their own universes where they belong to, is the best, for them and for the others._

So, with a heavy heart, Rein stilled her own will to say goodbye to this universe she had grew fond of, and gave them a last smile, to be their last memento of her in their memories, and heart. She had to fight her own tears as she did, smiling so wide that she could felt how her cheek start to hurt because of the attempt. But at least, she could give them a proper smile, for the last goodbye...

"Thank you, for everything. We thanked, from the bottom of our hearts."

"....!!!"

The way she used the verb 'we' rather than 'I', it's as if she also spoke for her friends that had left earlier, as if they shared the same feelings and thoughts, and Rein is the one that delivered it to them.

Turn around, Rein took a step inside the white portal before her, Shuu is right at her side as they experienced the same dizzying, sickening feeling that they also experienced when the first time they're being brought to that world. The said ocean gradient haired girl barely could open her eyes at the intense feeling at the spiraling view before her make her even sicker to the point she almost empty her stomach right now, but she kept it, held it in. Until at last, the 'floor' below her finally opened up, and revealed another different scenery.

**_THUD-_ **

Rein landed perfectly on the solid ground, Shuu landed just a minute after as his owner looked at the sky and witnessing the white portal above them vanished into nothing. He could see that the girl next to him looked like she about to cry, and to be honest he wouldn't be surprised if she did. But instead, not even a single tear managed to escape from her eyes as she blinked them repeatedly, her body shuddered as she breaths in deep and slow to calm herself down, struggled not to cry not only for her sake, but also for the ones that she left behind. It's when she finally dropped her head to the ground that Shuu spoke up.

"Rein, are you alright?"

"... _Aa_." she answered, although weakly, just as weak as the smile that she gave to him. One hand reached up to wipe away the stubborn tear that managed to form at the corner of her eyes, when her coil rung out noisily and repeatedly that almost surprised her. Instead take a look of it, Rein simply glanced at Shuu, raising an eyebrow as silent question.

"It seemed it's just the unread messages and missed calls from your parents." he stated, didn't need to be told about the obvious question on his owner's face. "It's stated that the longest one is around five months ago, at the same day when we're being forcefully teleported."

"...I see." Rein murmured, looked at her new coil and tentatively stroke it. There's a little crack, probably when she's transformed under the influence of Aono's Scrap, but other than that, her pendant coil looked fine. So, although still a little hesitant, Rein tried to swipe her full fingerprint on it (it won't unlocked unless she did), and feel how her stiff shoulders relaxed slightly when it let out a familiar beep as a holographic screen appeared before her. Taking a look on her coil's status, nothing seemed out of place, so she decided to look at all of the missed messages that her parents send to her. Most of them are questioning where she is and why she didn't reply back or call them back (not like she can with she's basically at the other universe), and they even went as far to bribe her home and tried to make her talk about what's wrong. But then, if she received these messages and these calls, and it's been delayed since she's being dragged by Aono's portal...

"...Then, we really already came back home, huh...?" Rein muttered out, her golden orbs turned sparkly as it start to tear up again.

"...It seemed like it." Shuu answered for her, although he knew that she isn't exactly asking. But she still glanced at him with a soft look on her ace, smiling at him.

As they went to the familiar route to their home, Rein still messing a bit with her coil, looking for a certain contact number and pressed, 'CALL'. She waited for a while, but then her call is being picked up faster than she predicted. "Oka-"

_"REEEIINNNNN--!!!"_

Even the poor girl had to distance her coil right away due to the loud scream. Once she bowed in apology at the shocked stares at her, the ocean gradient haired girl hurried off to a more empty area, Shuu is right behind her. "O-Okaa-sa-" and before she could start speaking again, her mother once again, cuts her off.

_"Just where have you been these past five months, Rein?!!! No texts, no calls, and NOT A SINGLE REPLY!!"_

Rein blinked one of her golden eyes open when she heard rustles from across the line, could distinctly hear her father's voice as he seemed in the middle of calming his wife down (A/N: Yea, you read it; 'WIFE'!). She simply share a glance with Shuu as she waited, the said allmate simply looked up at her with his fluffy tail waves behind him. It turns out she didn't need to wait long as the rustles grew louder, and a heavy voice coughed out awkwardly.

_"...Rein."_

"...Otou-san." she replied, couldn't help but breathe out a relief sigh. "...How are you and Okaa-san?"

 _"We're fine, more or less. Your mother though, really gotten worried over you, Rein."_ Ren stated, and Rein couldn't help but noticed a distinct difference in his voice. Although he tried to hide it, the ocean gradient haired girl could hear his shaky breath and this slight crack in his voice. It seems her complete disappearance really distress her parents so much. But then, this is to be expected, even though she still felt unbearably guilty about it.

"... _Sumanai_." she apologized, never had a heart to trouble her parents until this extent. "...I'm on my way home, I'll be there soon."

 _"Alright."_ Ren replied from across the line, and she could feel how her father sounded like he's about to break down. _"...Then, we'll be waiting."_

"Understood." with that, the call ended, and Rein only slightly glance at Shuu. When he gave her a short nod which she replied as the same, both of them took a sudden dash and passed through the shortcut to their home, skillfully evaded the trespassers and object obstacles as they did. The girl managed a short 'hi' at the stunned Koujaku and Mizuki when she ran past them, didn't bothered to slow down as her goal right now, is to go back home as fast as she can, as fast as these two legs could carry her. Hurry, hurry, _hurry_... She wants to hurry up, and meet her parents already.

When they reached the Seragaki's household, Rein took a moment to gather herself up, tried to calm her heavy breathing due to the running. Once she felt calmed down enough, she drowned down the excess saliva in her mouth and reached her hand to the door, tentatively and hesitantly slide them open, listened in how it made a loud screeching noise that obviously will resound through the whole first floor of the building. Well, she can't believe she's exaggerating it just _now_ , but she felt so nervous that she can't help it. She's either excited and terrified to see her parents again, there's this lingering doubt feeling that she couldn't shook away no matter how hard she tried. Perhaps, it's her natural reaction at something that she couldn't predicted the most thinkable outcome of this, she never been disappeared like this before, and she's anxious about her parents' reaction. And it make her wondered if the other girls also went through the same problem.

But, she had told herself that, she'll face it no matter what, no matter the outcome of this, she'll face it head on. So, after steeling her nerves again, Rein took a step in, felt like it's her first step in the house after such a long time, despite that she also came into same (well, similar) place less than two weeks prior. But there's something different, the nostalgic feeling that can't be beaten by any others, as she stepped inside the house that she had grew up in for so long. This feeling of finally coming back home...

Rein about to call out her presence, but then there's no need to as there's thundering footsteps against the wooden floor, and she's immediately in the arms with familiar warmth around her.

"REINN!!!!"

Although she could feel her right ear almost fell deaf because of it, the smile that break through her face is the widest that she ever muster, her hands wounded around the person that embraced her so tightly she almost barely could breath properly. "...I'm home, Okaa-san..."

"-Rein- just- where ha-ve you- bee-n-?!" Aoba cried out between his sobs, held his daughter tighter more than necessary. But it turns out Rein didn't care as she simply just let him do it. "Do you h-ave, any id-ea, of how wor-rie-d we a-re?!"

She shouldn't be smiling right now. No- really, honestly, she shouldn't. But she can't help it when she embraced him back, taking in the nostalgic scent that only _this_ Seragaki Aoba have, the scent of home. Taking another deep breath, Rein rested her head on his shoulder, could feel how her whole body shuddered as she exhales softly, letting her tears escape without restraint. "...I'm sorry, Okaa-san..." she murmured, really mean it as she hugged him just as tight. She felt a warm hand pats her head, make her blinked her golden eyes to see the similar ones right before her.

"...You don't need to apologize for anything, Rein." Ren assured his daughter before joined the hug, placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "With you already back home, is more than enough for both of us..."

"...! Otou-san..."

Rein let herself being basked in her parents' warmth, the warmth that cannot be compared with anything, the warmth that she had missed... Breathing deeply so she won't let out a sob, Rein embraced both of them, tightly and closely, to relief the longing that they had for each other after all these five months apart. Although she still have this heavy feeling from her separation with the girls and their 'parents', she couldn't lie about how happy she felt to be in her parents' arms again, surrounding her with the familiar scent that always makes her want to come back home, to this house, to the place where she had grown up for so long.

...And now, if she thinks about it...

Slowly detached herself from the hug, Rein gently wipe off the tears on her face also her mother's as they stared at her rather confusedly. They thought about asking her, but then, when they looked at those golden eyes, they decided not to. So they just simply wait for her to talk first, because although this is the first time they see this rare expression on Rein's face, they knew that she wanted to talk something that really important for her to talk about, and probably a hard topic judging her frown, but then she looked determined to talk about it nonetheless. This is the first time ever she did this, and they surely didn't want to cut her off or anything like that, since this will be the first time, their precious daughter will speak her mind to them after being so silent of it for so, so long.

Breathed deeply, Rein tried her best to calm her nerves that make her body grew cold and hot too constantly for her liking, and finally, _finally_ , muster enough courage to let out her voice. It is now, or never, and Rein surely won't pick the latter one.

"...Okaa-san, Otou-san... I know that you've been wondering at, where was I for these past five months..." ...well, they're not going to lie; they DID wondering endlessly about it. "...I will definitely tell you, about the story of it, but..." after averting her eyes nervously from her parents, she finally building up some more courage to look at them, looked right to their eyes.

"...But, before that, there's... something, that I want to talk about. It didn't had nothing to do with my disappearance but, I want to talk about it first..."

"Is... that, alright...?"

"..."

**.**

The first couple weeks, is a pure torture for Aoba.

He just can't help it, even though he already tried to occupy himself with work, a less than a second is all it takes for his mind to wander back about the times when the girls are there, almost every single place reminded him of them. Although he tried to pull a strong fort and tell the other that he's alright, the real thing is, he still haven't able to let them go, even when he knew that is extremely selfish of him to think. His boyfriends always there, tried to cheer him up and divert his mind from the girls, well, all but Mink and Noiz, who only grew silent whenever they noticed that he's back on remembering them, with almost-to-tears face on him. But, whether it's verbal and obvious or nonverbal and subtle, it's clear to him that they tried their best to cheer him up, despite that they probably just as sad as he did, missed the girls just like him. So, with that being the source of his strength, Aoba managed to get over his rather pathetic mopping (he's embarrassed, he really did) and over time, managed to let go the girls, finally able accept the fact that they're already where they belong to; their home.

And with that, two months had passed by like a wind (or at least, he hoped so).

Aoba honestly felt that tingle of loneliness as he missed the girls, he still do even until now. But then, he had decided to not let it bother him to that extent, because he had realized that the girls probably didn't want that, for him to be sad about their leave. Maybe that's why, they tried their best to smile for them as their last memories, so he won't be in depression at their absence. That's why, he tried his best to stay strong, and finally able to let them go, although not completely.

The blue haired man titled his head up to the clear sky above them, he didn't knew why, but he just suddenly felt like it. And he found himself remembering the times that he spent with the girls, together...

And this time, although he felt his eyes grew hotter, he finally able to smile at it, a bitter but full of fondness one.

"Aoba~~"

Gasped softly at the familiar voice calling his name, Aoba looked over to see that his boyfriends are there, Koujaku is the one that called him out, waving his hand at him. Speaking of which, the man stated that he had stopped sleeping around ever since they're officially dated, which Beni confirmed (and embarrassed his ow owner greatly because of it). Remembering that made a small chuckle found its way to his lips.

And not only Koujaku; Clear, Noiz, Mink, and Ren, each of them have their own way to make him smile, no matter how small and trivial it is.

Which make him love them ever more.

So, with a strong dash, he speeds up towards his boyfriends, a large grin on his face as he waved back towards their direction. Heading to his lovers that had been with him through joy and sorrow.

He knew that he had a long way to go, and he would miss the girls now and then, but, he's sure that he'll be fine.

Because his beloved ones are at his sides, like how they're at their beloved ones right now.

And wherever they are, he would prayed for their lifetime happiness, as he also lived his life with happiness in every steps.

**.**

**.**

Few years, had passed.

The sounds that resounded in the air is the endless typing against holographic keyboards and running footsteps, along with voices around. Despite how chaotic the scene is, the pair of high heels clacked loudly against the cold floor, strides in straight line whilst ignoring the others in the area, dead set about its destination.

But then, as always, there would be someone that will make it slows down, a bit. "Ah, Head Chief! About this project-"

They stopped, and pair of slim hands pointed out the mistakes on the screen that is showed to, and the one that gave it listened intently, nodding at few advice as he takes it in wholeheartedly.

"-I understand, then, I'll go and fix them right away." after bowing deeply, the man hurried off as 'Head Chief' waved goodbye at him, and proceed to what they're after; the metal complicated-looking door that stood right at the end of the road. They placed their hand on the scanner, let it take in the necessary information before letting them in, the door make a hiss sound before opened slightly for them to enter it.

Once the heavy looking door shut itself right behind them, their eyes takes in the view of that old styled boss room that is so out of it compared to how futuristic the whole building is. Despite that, a smile is curled on that pair of lips, walking forward until it stopped right before the rather huge complicated-looking machine with two machine desks before it and many tubes in varies sizes attached to it and the wall also the ceiling near it.

The owner of peach colored hair poised her hands on her lips with pride, a green pearl shaped allmate floated right next to her face. It's been a while since it saw its master being this excited, anyway.

"Hey, Smaragd."

The said allmate only floated closer, the signal that showed it listened to her.

"...We'll definitely see the others again with this, right?" the grown up peach haired woman chuckled, stand proudly at the teleportation machine that she had made during all these times.

-

At across the universes, different person, all grown up, felt themselves hit by the nostalgic train that still come by now and then ever since that time. Their eyes trailed on the sky as the reminiscence, recalled those memories as they took a small pause on their steps.

But then, felt a shift in the air, they looked over at the source of it, and found themselves staring at a white portal that appeared out of nowhere in the thin air.

Normal people would gone panic and run for their lives, but they're clearly different as their lips curled into a wide smile instead, and reached towards the portal instead of running away from it. Because they knew, what it is, and what does it means, to them and the people that they'll meet very _soon_. Although they're at four different universe, they shared the same thought as their fingertips graced at the forming portal before them.

' _Finally._ '

**.**

**.**

**This really took a lot while, well, actually more than I expected to, because I kept adding things from the original length that I'm gonna post (I can't stop thinking of the scenes that I felt SHOULD be added in this chap help lol)**

**But alas~~ I present youuuuuuuuu~~~ the last chapter of 'DRAMAtical Murder: The Daughters'~~~~ it really took a lot while than I originally planned, I can't help but add some things for this last one. Might as well smashed in all of those things right? Lol I planned to make it a little more shorter, but then it got longer so yep, another long chappie**

**And it's not over with this, there's also side stories that I felt like I must included in this last chap**

**And2khitsI'mblessedIneverhadthismanyhitsbefore TvT**

**Once again~ THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT FOR 'DRAMAtical Murder: The Daughters'~~**

**.**

**.**

It had happened one morning, two months after the girls' departure to their respective universes, when Tae is absent from visiting the main land with her colleagues, and the guys used this chance to sleep together with Aoba. And release the sexual tensions between them, of course.

"Ah, I'll get the door." Clear offered, already buttoned up his shirt as his first purpose of waking up first is to fix them breakfast when the doorbell rung thorough the whole house. Aoba let out a protest groan against the sun rays that hit his eye, slowly waking up despite wanted to sleep more. The only ones that still half awake-half asleep are Koujaku and Noiz, Mink and Ren already woke up and take turns occupy the bathroom to wash themselves. Speaking of bath, Aoba really want one soon because he felt sticky all over the place (especially at certain area), and he also need to do a rather intense laundry at the sheets.

"Aoba-san~" he looked up from the tainted fabric to the door, his hazel eyes watched as Clear walked in with... a package. "I found this at the door. It addressed to you, but there's no sender."

"For me?" Aoba questioned, looked mildly surprised since he didn't knew anyone that would send something like a package for him. Tentatively, he took it from Clear's hands, set it on his lap as Mink who just finished his bath walked in. "I wonder from who it is... I didn't knew anyone that would send such thing as this to me, though."

"Hrnn, what is that- a package?" Koujaku sleepily asked, sat down on the futon they slept in together as Noiz looked barely awake, leaned his head on Aoba's shoulder as his green eyes sleepily looked at the rather small box on Aoba's lap.

"Is it safe?" Ren couldn't help but ask, his face frowned in suspicious at the quite innocent package in their beloved uke's hands. "If it's from Tae, there should be her name written as the sender, but..."

"...There's no sender, thus there's no way she is the one that send this." Noiz completed his sentences, looked a little more awake now. "...If you want, I can tracked down whoever that send this to you."

"Aa- no, it's okay, you didn't have to go that far..." Aoba quickly reassured him, although he couldn't help but glance nervously at the brown package that sat innocently on his blanket covered lap. As plain as it looked, he also couldn't deny how suspicious this package is. He just didn't know anyone that would send him something like this, and there's no sender either so it could be from anyone. And what if it's from someone's dangerous? That'll definitely bad.

But then, despite the odds, Aoba is still opening the damn said package. Because he's just as nervous, the time that he took to open the small thing felt like eternity at how slow it is. But then, he managed to unwrap the wrappings safely *?* and slowly pulled the lid off from the box inside of it, with the other guys watched him with the same intensity. But then, a good look at the content of it made all of it being kicked out of the window instantly, replaced with a dumb shock.

"...Is this..."

"...A syringe?"

"Isn't that a real one?"

Aoba tentatively reached out and took it out from the box, let the normal sized syringe in his hand glisten up the purplish pink liquid inside of it when it brought in the li- wait a minute, no it's not. It's actually glow on its own?! The blue haired man almost consider to throw it across the room when a letter that still sitting at the bottom of the box caught his attention. Lowered his hand that about to fling the said suspicious-af syringe, his other hand reached out to the letter and flip it open, his hazel eyes trailed on the words written on it with graceful writing.

And Aoba made a grave mistake by reading it, out loud.

"'Dear Aoba-san,'-" for some reason, now Aoba had a picture of the person that send this package to him with just that. "-'As for you've know, our 'daughter' that came from the other universe had caused plenty of trouble for you'-" Alright, that's it. It's definitely Virus and Trip. "-'so, although we had no relation with her, at least the us in this universe, we still feel like we owe you something, and gave you a present from us to compensate that.'-" ....why he could see Virus' friggin' annoying fake smile right before him right now? "-'I hope you'll accept this 'auglība', the illegal drug that is specially made for creating a woman womb inside a man's belly. Although it stated that it's 'temporary', apparently the womb will be permanent so have fun creating kids with yourloversandPSfromTrip;letusimpregnateyounexttime'-WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THISSSS?!!!!" by the time Aoba finished reading it, he immediately crumpled the letter and throw it across the room instead, landing helplessly on his room's floor.

And speaking of the syringe, it's in Noiz's possession as he stared it in interest, ignored how Aoba went to embarrassed mode right next to him. The other guys have a mixed feelings about the said syringe after what Aoba had said out loud, but then they couldn't deny it that they're just as interested. They then looked at their dearest uke, witnessing at how he had bury himself under the covers and almost stuff himself breathless with how he buried his face into his pillow. No matter how cute and amusing it is, they still need to talk about the better use of this thing.

"...Aoba."

One second, two second. And there's no sign of the man even listened to them.

"...Aoba-san?"

Another minute, and still nothing. It seemed Aoba get himself almost traumatized for life.

Noiz decided to scoot closer, and literally snatch away the covers from Aoba's body and fling it away from the man's touch as his hand already reached out to grab it.

"Hey!"

The strawberry blonde haired man definitely is not having it as he makes sure that the said fabrics are away from Aoba's range of touch, showing him the syringe that still in his hand which a more successful attempt to make him like a reindeer in the spotlight. "...So, what do you think?" he asked, didn't bothered to say anything more because he knew that Aoba get what he meant as he shakes the said syringe before his eyes. "...Let's do it, or not?"

"~~What did you mean with that...." Aoba couldn't help but grumbled out, felt so embarrassed beyond belief as his face grew hotter every second. But, to have that injected to him, that means he'll have a woman womb that'll allow him to... pregnant... And these guys looked so excited to use it to him (he's not a psychic, he could _literally_ see IT), and in his opinion, a little excited more than they supposed to be.

"Well, we won't force you to. We just want to know about your opinion." Noiz explained for them, one hand gestured to the others that already crowded in around Aoba.

"~~~~"

He knew that already, darn it! But then, he just couldn't help the cold sweats on his nape. Taking a nervous glance at the said illegal drug, Aoba is fighting his inner self about this (and no, he didn't talk about his Desire, okay?!), because he IS also interested in it, although slight- okay, maybe a little- alright, it's actually not that muc-

-....FINE! He really did interested in _that_ thing! Happy?!! (A/N: Very lol)

But, as always, he's too embarrassed to admit it, and thus ended up covering his face with his hands as he felt the gravity pull his body downwards, only to be stopped by both Ren and Koujaku. He could feel the worried looks that is directed towards him the more he felt how the heat is transferring to his whole body, still feel too embarrassed to properly look at them. It's a good thing that the guys are patient as they waited for his answer, but it actually not a good thing for Aoba himself since he could felt how the anxiety is growing inside of him and start to kill him. After able to collect his thoughts together, Aoba finally make a decision, and an answer. And he told them after he managed to detach his teeth from his bottom lips after biting it down for so long now. (Actually, it's not, Aobabe is exagerrating lol)

"....I... w-would, like to...."

....

....

...?

Being too curious as why the guys aren't saying anything, the blue haired man decided to take a peek, and regretted it instantly. Because he could _see_ how excited they are NOW. His first instinct? Is to scoot away from them, but it's too late, since Ren and Koujaku still had a hold onto him, so, it's zero escape route for our poor uke. Dear God, Aoba want to bury himself into a hole right now.

"...Well, he said it right?"

"Yeah, he did, didn't he?"

"...Then, it's okay, right?"

...No matter how Aoba want to escape away when he saw how that needle glisten off against the light like in typical horror movies, he can't, and he can't help but felt so scarred shitless right now.

Because the guys had a look like they want to eat him alive.

"Here it comes, Aoba~"

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle~"

"....Maybe." "Oi-"

No. No, no no no no nonononononono-

**_-stab!_ **

After that, Aoba's scream even resounded to their neighborhood, and Aoba's childhood trauma of syringe is hitting him like a brick of wall falling on him.

Extra: After Tae found out, she's between fainting from heart attack and hurling his precious grandson's lovers across the streets.

**.**

The first couple months are complete mess. Aoba's morning sickness is one thing, but his crazy cravings and mood swings are something entirely different. Luckily, they managed to work it out just fine, or so they hoped; his mood swings are BAD, they had to admit. But thank God they managed to pull through all of that. And everything is being a little easier after Aoba's morning sickness is done.

But, when they thought they couldn't get it any worse, it's proven a big laugh when Aoba is in third stage of pregnancy. The man couldn't move too much due to his big stomach, and he's still as stubborn as ever and cannot stay still on his bed, which resulted them have to convince him to stay bedridden a dozen of times. The mood swings are just as bad, although it's a little more bearable now. His cramps are not helping his moods either (also, ahem, his chest too, ahem) so they also have to ensure that he is comfortable in anyway possible. (Thank God Aria gave them a lots of fluffy blankets and pillows before the girls left as a parting gift)

And here comes their probably biggest nightmare ever. The labor time.

Since the guys have zero idea of what to do when Aoba's water literally broke, Tae is the one that pulling instructions to them, which they complied obediently as they got no time to waste. Mink helped hold Aoba's hands (and let him claw on it as he pleases) while Koujaku and Ren helped running around to get things for them like warm water, soft towels (also got them from Aria's gifts), Clear helped Tae while Noiz is in the charge of make sure the room is well air-conditioned for Aoba (and recording this moment too despite how chaotic it is). There were endless shouting everywhere, mostly from Tae and Aoba, with the blue haired man felt like he's going to die from all of this labor procedure. Koujaku is always there for his emotional support despite how deadly panicking he is, which make Ren have to resort to calm him down instead so they could help Aoba went through all of this.

That chaotic war-like situation went on for six-seven hours. And it ends at the loud wail of a tiny bundle that is Tae's hands right now, with the guys watched in clear fascination at the new life that has been born right before their eyes. Aoba for one, couldn't believe that he just went all through that, felt the relief spreading coolness across his heated up body as his teary hazel eyes watched as Clear helped cleaned the baby. Once it done being cleaned and wrapped with the fluffy blanket that is already prepared before hand, the silver haired man gently went over to Aoba's side, handed the baby to his arms with the other guys helped supported him since he looked so weak and exhausted after giving a birth. "Congratulations, Aoba-san. It's a healthy girl." Clear declared, looked relief all the same with tears formed at the corner of his pink eyes.

Aoba couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips, carefully held the baby girl although the guys around him already helped him on that matter. The baby calmed down gradually when she's in Aoba's arms, seemed immediately recognize Aoba's warmth as her mother's. The blue haired man couldn't believe how touched he felt right now, enough to burst into tears as he held her close, one hand traced her soft cheek. She had seemed had soft features on her face, with pink lips, pretty eye lashes, thin eyebrows and normal nose (A/N: what? Of course it would be normal? What do you expected; troll's nose?) She also had fluffy dark hair that is similar to Ren's, which Aoba gently strokes at, watched as his baby mussed a little in her sleep.

This, this is, really his baby... His, and the guys'...

"She's so cute~" Clear praised with awe, despite tears already pouring out from his eyes. The other guys looked just as fascinated, Koujaku is the one that already rendered into a sobbing mess right now. Aoba could feel how Mink kissed the back of his head as if saying 'you did good' through it, know that he just as happy as the others. Even the usual stoic Noiz looked happy, how his green eyes sparkled with his face like he restrained his excitement as he stared at the child in Aoba's arms. Ren smiled down at the baby that shared the similar hair with him, his golden eyes looked up to Aoba as the blue haired man also happened to look at his way. "Aoba, how should we named her...?"

That got him thinking. They haven't really decided it during his pregnancy since they even didn't bother to look up at the baby's gender, only annual check up to know if the baby is healthy or not. So none of them have think of how they will name their baby with.

But then, another look at his baby in his arms, makes him immediately think of a probably good name for her.

"...Let's name her-"

**.**

**.**

Ten years had passed, more or less.

Midorijima is still same as ever, although there's more worn out buildings and the numbers of skyscraper buildings increased. Some of the residence choose to leave to the main island, seeking for a fresh view and new adventures that Midorijima didn't offered for them. But majority of the people still decided to stay. Including our dearest gay family that consist of one uke and five different semes. Speaking of which, they're already married, don't ask how though.

Tiny footsteps running across the sidewalk as childish laughter rung in the air. The two children that seemed having fun running around without the care of other passengers. The other two, however, do care. Er, at least one of them. "Both of you, stop running around like that. You'll cause troubles." the pretty ten year old girl with the darkest hue of deep blue colored hair and central heterochromia golden-hazelnut eyes scolded them, the young boy that looked only around two-three linked hands with her. His short, slight wavy fuscous gray hair and rather tan skin only make the child looked more handsome, accompanied with his sharp goldenrod eyes that only made him looked more stunning despite his age. The other two kids skidded to a stop before them, although they did stare either in mockery and giddiness sparkled in their eyes.

"Aww, c'mon don't be such a funspoiler, _Nee-chan_!(Big Sis!)" the one with deep bluish indigo hair complained, his orangeish pomegranate colored eyes with redder hue at the center and the edge of his irises shines off against the glaring light above them. "It's not like we're literally bump into them anyway." the eight year old boy added, his grin grew wide when he saw their oldest sister sighs in exasperation at him. Another boy that looked around four or five nodded, his messy gold sand locks moved along with his head's movement as his swap green eyes fluttered shut along with his toothy smile on his face.

The one that being called 'Nee-chan' heaved another sigh, and walked forward to reach her other siblings-

**_Bump-_ **

"-!!"

Felt how her shoulder bumped into something, the ten year old girl could felt how her body sways, losing her balance and almost drop face first to the ground. She's about to accept the upcoming pain, but instead she felt a hand stopped her fall. Blinked her heterochromia golden-hazelnut eyes open, she looked up at the one that saved her from the fall, which is probably the same person that she accidentally bumped herself into. "-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." the person before her assured, a soft smile on her face as she helped her regain her balance. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The said ten year old shook her head, and got herself a soft pat from this stranger. "I see." the older one breathed out, still have the soft smile on her face. "I'm glad to hear that. Be careful from now on, okay?"

"Y-yes." the younger girl replied, felt slightly embarrassed about the matter of event. But she couldn't help but felt like she ever seen this person before, also her companions as they walked to the opposite direction where they're heading. "..."

When she felt a tug at her cardigan, she is immediately reminded that she's outside right now with her siblings, returned her attention to the youngest brother at her side.

"....Reimia- _Nee-san_ (Big Sister), I'm thirsty." he simply said, received her soft sigh with a small smile on her beautiful face, her heterochromia eyes stared at him with fondness.

"...Alright, Mihile. Let's catch up with both Koubei and Noar, then we'll get you something to drink, okay?" she offered, reached out to carry him in her arms then went to her other brothers that already ahead of them. But despite that, she still wondered of the five women that they met just now. She really felt like she ever seen them before somewhere, but her memories are too vague about them to be able to recall completely.

But she remembered, that she knew them from their mother's stories, and a single picture from his coil.

-

"Uwaaa~~ congratulations for the birth of this little one~~"

Aoba laughed as he held the silver haired baby girl in his arms, she blinked her pinkish light brown eyes at the people that surrounding her and her mother, cooed softly.

"I didn't knew that Clear would be able to-" **_SMACK!_** "-OUCH!"

The said silver haired android simply giggles nervously after Noiz smacked Mizuki good for that. The husbands are around their percious 'wife' as always, smiling fondly at another life that he gave birth to this world, another miracle.

The guys had obviously aged up, and Aoba even surprised that he managed to give birth to another child in his thirties. After he gave birth to his first child, since they still had no idea how to handle a baby, it's a complete mess. Luckily there's Tae so she gives them a hand and few hard lectures especially for the semes. Finally able to get a hold of it, once she turned two, Aoba pregnant to another child. But then, after he gave birth to it, Noiz and Mink suddenly disappeared, which depressed him. The other three guys tried to cheer him up as possible as they can with the help of their first child, which make him able to smile again and tried to continue his life as usual while searching for those two like crazy. But since he had no hacking skills like Noiz, he found nothing, which make him even sadder.

One year later, Noiz came back. And being welcomed with a hard smack on his face for disappearing out of the blue.

It turns out the strawberry blonde haired man is coming back to Germany. He felt like he had to do some closure with his family, and left their heritage to be with Aoba. (Even though that's not at all necessary, they didn't look really opposed his relationship with the said blue haired man and his brother seemed estastic that his older brother finally able to find his happiness, even though it's not at Germany) After tied off the loose ends, he came back, to Midorijima, for Aoba. While Aoba himself felt so happy and heavily touched from hearing that, he still want to smack the younger man to dead.

But then, a couple year later, he's giving birth to another child, that takes after Noiz for the most.

Mink didn't come back until three years ago, returned back to him with a completely different look on him. If Aoba had to be honest, he probably had come across resembled Aura with his wavy brown hair and golden eyes, but then he remembered that Aura ever told him is that is the appearance of her father before she met them, so it probably the other way around. No, wait, it definitely is.

Aoba didn't managed to slap Mink's face, but he couldn't help his tears as he jumped into his arms, felt how the older man also hugged him back as he sobbed to him. Even though he didn't do it, Mink probably will let him slap or punch his face for his sudden disappearance.

It seemed he also had some issue, but different from Noiz, it's more personal. It's been a while since he came back to his homeland, and he felt like he needs to gather his thoughts of whether or not he is worthy to be by Aoba's side. (That, that Aoba slapped him for with all of his strength) But after trying to sort out his feelings, his heart still calling out for Aoba. So, he returned to Midorijima, and this time intended to stay there forever with Aoba, of course after saying goodbye to his deceased ancentors.

After that, Aoba gave birth to a beautiful boy that will be heartbreaker, as Koujaku jokingly commented.

This time, the man gave birth to Clear's child, after the man confesed that he wants to make his own baby with him. Thus, coming back to the present.

"...Let's name her Crystal." he stated, smiled at the silver haired beauty in his arms. "Such a fitting name, isn't it?"

Clear nods in agreement, looked just as happy as he nuzzled to Aoba's temples. "It surely is, Aoba-san."

Everyone is enjoying the comfortable moment between them when it being broken by the sound of the doorbell. Confused as to who that will visit the Seragaki's household (since everyone is here, literally), Mizuki get up and offered to get the door, let the others to wait in confusion and anxiety at who's their guest now. But then, they couldn't help that Mizuki is talking _way_ too long to answer the door. Ren even get up to follow after their burgundy haired friend, but then it turns out he didn't need to as Mizuki's face appeared at the doorway.

"Hey, guys." he started, grinning so widely that they wondered if his cheeks are hurt or not because of it. And more importantly, why is he smiling like that in the first place anyway? "I think you guys might want to watch out from heart attack."

"...Haa?" turning even more confused, they couldn't help but let their jaw dropped to the floor as the said guest that Mizuki had welcomed finally stepped in, showing themselves to the others as they stood at the door way.

"Uwa- he looks just like you _now_."

"...It's the other way around, you know?"

"Waa~ the room is definitely gotten a lot more different, huh~?"

"(Giggles) It seemed so."

Aoba definitely felt that heart attack right now. He even barely registered in his mind when he handed his newborn baby to Clear that is right next to him. He even barely registered that his other children already back home and although he could heard how his second child yelled out, 'that's the people that Nee-chan bumped into earlier!', it barely progressed in his mind.

The familiar looking five girls stood proudly before him, definitely aged beautifully as they smiled at them, their eyes shone in fondness and longing that he definitely felt for them as well.

"....Sorry for the intrusion, Okaa-san."

And that's all it takes for Aoba to immediately leaped towards his daughters from across universes. Rein is the one that catch him, and the other girls closed in almost immediately, hugged the weeping man as his husbands also joined in with them. Between his chocked sobs, he finally able to mutter out the words he wanted to say, the first words after ten years of endless longing.

"...Welcome, our 'daughters'..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Fun fact: 'Para Midia' comes to play once I finished this chap and adding more tags lol** _

_**Thank you so much for your kudos, comments, and supports!** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _


End file.
